Life and Love a new beginning
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: After the golden army, the team return to the bureau when a new addition to the team will bring with it an eventful return…with dangerous agents, deadly creatures and romance all mixed in, expect the unexpected...AbeXBelle HellboyXLiz
1. Life after the golden army

**Hi there, I am x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**

**Welcome to my Hellboy fanfic -this is my first in the Hellboy category- **

**The fanfic is based after "Hellboy II: The Golden Army" so there will be a few spoilers where aspects of the film are mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: (I've never seen the point in these considering it's rare anyone owns the characters) But I do not own Hellboy, I own the story and Belle Lucivia along with the other original characters which will make very minor appearances -such as new entities etc.- **

**I'm delighted in how well this fanfic has been recieved and I have started to edit out the first few chapters where corrections were needed. **

**I hope you enjoy, whether you are a new or frequent reviewer that has followed all the way through, please take a moment to review...It is greatly appreciated and thankyou again to all those reading...**

**Enjoy and Review thankyou! **

**

* * *

**The original Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence was in Fairfield, Connecticut. It had once been headquarters for some of the most talented and unique people in the world. Despite their quitting the service, Director Manning had managed to lure the original inhabitants back to the old building. The FBI offered the three heroes the building to do as they pleased with it, on the condition that if anything serious arose, they would consider helping the Bureau.

After considering their options and the memories they had shared within the well hidden home, the three friends had finally agreed. Each of them naturally had their own thoughts behind their joint decision…Liz Sherman for example, was thinking of her two unborn children and the benefits that having a spacious home in such a secluded yet scenic environment would have on them. Her boyfriend on the other hand, and the distinctive leader of their team when they fought with and for the BPRD moved back in with the memories of his father behind his decision. Despite his initial hatred for the FBI, Hellboy could never forget the times he had shared with his father in their old home…and the friends he had made in some of the agents they had worked with. Abe Sapien on the other hand was merely content with the idea of trying to return some normality to their lives…Though he knew it wouldn't be easily restored after their recent encounters with the Golden Army.

Despite their most notable differences in abilities, Hellboy, Liz and Abe had always gotten on relatively well…Hellboy was perhaps the most conscious of what he was, the way he shaved down his horns an attempt to appear more "normal" to those he had and did work with. Throughout their lives, each of the three had been brought together by Hellboy's adopted father, Professor Broom, who acted as a doting father to Red as well as a source of comfort and knowledge for Abe and Liz who were both gradual additions to the BPRD. Abe or Abraham Sapien could be considered as the opposite of his best friend Hellboy, -their nicknames Red and Blue reflecting this in the simplest manner-. Abe's talents lay within the area of being psychic, his extensive knowledge from the vast amount of books he read supporting his theories on any given mission. However being a Icthyo Sapien (or more commonly a merman), he was limited to his time spent out of water, leading the use of an apparatus along with other special equipment to provide his gills with the well-needed water. Liz Sherman's abilities with fire however were more temperamental, though as she had gained more trust in what she could do, Liz finally accepted her fire-wielding powers…and understood her love for Hellboy in doing so. Though none of them had ever truly accepted the FBI's presence in their lives…it wasn't something that would go away as quickly as they hoped, and yet they also hadn't expected a new arrival...

November. The month of the year where winter began, it's cold weather drawing in quickly throughout Connecticut, and around the slowly redeveloping bureau. The three occupants, who had been busy redesigning their home, were still coming to terms with the large mission they had been on few a couple of months before. As their lives continued Abe swam in his aquatic home late one afternoon within the professor's office as he noticed two agents come into the room. Gathering a large file on the desk, the FBI agents seemingly didn't acknowledge his presence as they turned away. 'Could you turn the…' too late…they had gone. Curious as to why they would be in such a hurry or even within the building, Abe rose to the surface of the tank as Hellboy's old assigned "nanny" as Hellboy had previously referred him too also looked in. 'John! When did you get back?' he asked Myer's turning briefly to him with an apologetic glance as he continued to leave the office the golden doors closing with a bang behind him.

'What's going on?' he questioned to himself deciding to leave the tank, _if Red sees so many of them in here it could become nasty…_ though it was then a scream entered his mind making him stop. The telepathic connection he had breaking almost as quickly as it occurred, and it was only then he knew something was wrong. After quickly putting on the equipment which allowed him to live normally out of water, Abe left the golden doors as the other agents had done walking down the main hallway of the old Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. As he put on his black leather gloves, the red devil he knew came from no where thankful to see him.

'Blue! I think your expertise are needed, and for once the FBI admitted they need our help' he said half smirking at his comment. But meeting his aquatic friend's serious gaze he sighed before getting to the point. 'Okay we have a new problem, well…the FBI couldn't wait to get involved anyway, but I think you should take a look,' Hellboy explained Abe still not certain of what was going on until he was led into a side room where an unusual sight became present before him.

A young lady with long, damp, honey blonde hair sat looking around her fearfully the agents that surrounded her gave her a pitiful look. Her amethyst eyes were enchanting to those who looked into them despite her evident fear. Though the silence was broken by Hellboy; as he explained to Abe what they knew of this new girl. 'We haven't asked her for a name, I found her whilst I was…out. Anyway she was wandering down on a beach when a freak wave crashed over, dragging her in the ocean when a weird sea monster came up to the surface. It tried to viciously attack her though I naturally shot it. But that thing just took the bullets like it was some treat, then she managed to somehow take control of the water allowing her to escape that ugly things grasp… I knew she had something strange about her so I brought her straight here. Then these bloody idiots took over and are afraid of her now, but that's just typical for these guys they push until there's something they don't like and then they rely on us to take over.' Abe looked at his friend before glancing over at the girl with sympathy, these people that cautiously surrounded her obviously made her feel like an outcast. It was something that Abe had experienced and he didn't wish for her to be put through the same. Watching her carefully Abe took in her fearful features, though she moved back slightly, becoming more hidden in the shadows.

Red…' Liz began now joining them after hearing the commotion going on and bringing Abe from his reverie. Though as she started to ask about her, the young lady finally spoke up…her voice was soft…yet strained. She was also seemingly pretty though the lack of light didn't show her fully,

'Why are you all afraid of me? I…I'm not a freak I'm not…I…please I want to know what's going on what's wrong with me?' she said choking on her words. As Hellboy looked around him sighing, he began to speak to her, feeling he was the only one that would start to try and at least talk to her, rather than about her.

'You've got nothing to be worried about, these guys appear to be a bit callous, but that's just because they don't understand us…and probably for the fact they are heartless and a bit stupid.' Though she still shrank away slightly at the sight of Red, unnerved by his strange and somewhat frightening appearance.

Her eyes glittered effortlessly with tears as Abe felt Hellboy hadn't exactly worded it very well.

Though after receiving an encouraging look from Red, the merman made to go and see her only to be whispered to by Myer's as he passed. 'They think she has some psychic power within her though what we know for sure is very little. That's why there was such a rush. But we were just coming to get you,' Abe sighing in realisation; as it partially explained the FBI's behaviour and presumably the scream in his mind which had encountered back in the professor's office…

'It's okay there's nothing here to be scared of,' he said the soothing voice welcomed by the girl, yet she hesitated at being approached by someone with an appearance she had never come across before. Frightened of what he would do, the girl shuffled back slightly at his now outstretched hand half fearing him. As Abe carefully withdrew his hand, in an attempt to not startle her, he kneeled down to her level. The flexibility he showed not concerning her as much as he would've thought, when he breathed softly assuring words to her…'it's alright, we won't hurt you.' He gently held out his hand to her gloved by black leather, to which the girl raised hers hesitating slightly before placing it in his. Smiling at her slightly, he then folded his hand gently over hers, the girl looking up to him as a tear began to slip down the silk of her cheek. As it was then that she was led to find trust in him and his calming words.

'You know I dunno why we came back here…' Hellboy grunted as they all sat discussing the matter whilst the girl slept in a room,

'Because they offered to give us this place and we decided that we could redesign it, which works out to our advantage. The bureau will become a beautiful home, and it will provide us with so much H.B.' Liz replied meeting the gaze of her boyfriend as he sighed, still disgruntled by the fact that FBI agents still came into the building whenever there was anything serious going on. Though hearing the door go as Abe walked into the room, Hellboy had paused before resuming lighting a cigar. Abe thinking that he had lost track of the number of times he had seen Hellboy with a cigar in his mouth. 'How is she?' Liz asked Abe sighing as he sat down briefly pausing to find the words to describe it,

'I don't think she'll sleep too well, she's very unnerved and on edge. But I can't say I blame her, the FBI didn't exactly make her feel welcome, they interrogated her and it was cruel. But I think we can help her, it's just when you witness such a thing you can't help but see the wrongness in it all.' Abe's theory making Liz and Hellboy think about what he had said.

'It will be okay…I mean she hasn't done anything wrong…' Liz began.

'I know…but that doesn't stop them from what they do…those agents have treated us in a way that is inappropriate for far too long. I don't wish to see her put through the same…she doesn't deserve that,' Blue remarked, as he got up and left the room again.

'You know I never realised…' Hellboy began Liz thinking he was referring to the new girl's treatment and smiling at him for it until he finished, 'I still never had that talk with Abe about him giving that piece of the crown to Prince Nuada.' Liz groaned as she got up shaking her head in disbelief as she went to her room only saying,

'So much for some sympathy.'

'What did I say?' He questioned oblivious to the sensitive matter going on as Liz went to their room, where many renovations had been made leaving them with a spacious bedroom. Rather than how it had been before like an overcrowded room made out in the style of a flat.

Going through a side room from the professor's office Abe found the girl lay under a thick duvet appearing to be asleep. But putting down a cup of hot chocolate for her, his hand lifted outstretched as he heard the girl's thoughts telling him she was awake. 'You have nothing to fear, no one will harm you here' Abe said receiving no response which in turn led to his departure, understanding her not wanting to speak to anyone given the current situation.

'Abe where's the new girl? I thought we should run some tests and see just what power she…'

'No,' Abe firmly replied cutting across agent Manning whom he was still unimpressed with after their last encounter.

'But…'

'Look she's tired and you guys had your chance to talk to her now just take the hint and leave. Somehow I don't think she could be classed as a deadly threat do you?' Hellboy's frustrated voice spoke out behind them, Agent Manning clearing his throat before reluctantly leaving and shooting Hellboy a disgusted look who shrugged it off.

'Thanks…' Abe replied exasperatedly, 'it's been a long day,' he added massaging his temples before going over to his collection of CD's.

'You know Blue you haven't really said much since that whole golden army thing, you been alright?'

The concerned question made Abe smile to think his friend considered how he may be feeling but none the less he turned with a slightly saddened expression. 'What happened that day was something that my mind often wanders to but sometimes, some things aren't meant to be…' Hellboy knew Abe probably didn't want to talk about it in simple terms so bidding him goodnight Red went to join his girlfriend.

'Do you think he's alright?' he now asked Liz who thought about it carefully unsure herself of the way their aquatic friend had been lately.

'He's a lot stronger than we give him credit for sometimes, but even though he act's like himself I do wonder whether there's times when he hides his pain. I mean look at him today he was so determined that the new girl should be looked after, and kept strictly away from the FBI whilst she recovered. He cares about anyone who needs help and right now I think it'll just take some time, before he himself opens up.' For once unaware that he was the topic of a conversation Abe set himself up some different books to read wishing that the professor had invented a self page turner. Finally as he put on some classical music the merman removed his "out of water" gear and relaxed a little upon entering the refreshing water. Floating gently in the soothing waters, Abe couldn't get the new girl out of his mind her pure innocence was something that intrigued him. Her sparkling gaze had made him lose the initial moment to learn anything from her thoughts…something no one had ever done before…

**So who is this new girl? How will she react to the other members of the BPRD? And just how will her powers be reflected in the story? Continue to find out :) **

**For those of you who know me, I tend to update weekly (roughly) and it is very rare to be any longer than that. **

**So I hope you enjoy, review please and Thankyou! **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	2. A new member to the team

**Good evening again everyone, here is my re-edited version of the 2nd chapter. For my original readers who are simply reading through again, there are some slight alterations, so it is good to have a read back through :) **

**To those who are just starting to read, I hope you are enjoying so far, I will be continuing to edit the first few chapters as I previously mentioned. But it shouldn't take too long. So enjoy and review... Thankyou! **

**

* * *

**A few hours on and the girl sat up in bed, her hair falling back over her shoulders as she looked to the bedside table. Picking up the drink Abe had left for her, she took a slight sip, feeling guilty at ignoring him knowing that he had been the first to show her seemingly genuine kindness. Looking around her, the young lady took in the room she had slept in, when something soothing became present to her. Hearing the soft music drifting through from the next room, she got out of the bed. Seeing a deep violet dressing gown folded on the end of the bed for her, left there by Liz, she slipped it on over her nightgown and walked to the small side door.

Stepping into what looked like a study, the young lady looked around her in awe at the many golden instruments which lay around the room. Brushing her hand over a desk with some paperwork the girl then noticed two photos. Picking up the first the girl saw a black and white image of a team of soldiers with a baby Hellboy in the centre front, though judging the uniforms and appearances of the surrounding men; she guessed it was a very old picture. Smiling as she cast her eyes onto the second photograph she then saw Liz, Hellboy and Abe smiling up at her with a professor whom she did not recognise, his hair wispy and white, though his wrinkled smile and thoughtful eyes gave her an insight into the wisdom they must have once held.

Looking around her the young lady was amazed at the amount of books acquired in the library side of the study and as she then looked to see the source of the CD playing, she finally caught sight of a glass tank. Looking at the solid glass which rose from the floor to the ceiling, its edges lined in gold, she did not yet see anything within the water. Abe, who had seen her entrance, and not wanting to startle her, kept farther back in the tank observing from that point while his webbed feet kept him at the same level. As she walked over to the tank the girl saw for golden stands which at first she thought were there perhaps to arrange sheet music, but looking closely she realised it was four books set up on equal pages. Completely intrigued by the unusual set out of the room, it was as she put a hand to the glass tank that Abe approached her slowly. Glancing into the water, the girl was certain that the creature gliding towards her was the man who had so kindly looked out for her but his appearance she noted was now different.

Wearing only black knee length short's the merman she had met was quite a remarkable person in her eyes. His blue skin with darker streaks around it covering his entire body; the large eyes which studied her carefully had a light blue gleam to them which she had remembered finding so trusting…his gaze gentle…and calm. As he now became face to face with her she also noticed the effect of having swimming most of the time which had developed the muscle around his upper body in particular. But being drawn from her thoughts, Abe began to speak quietly, 'I hope I didn't waken you?' he remarked, his tone soft.

'No I had only just awoken when I heard the music, I'm not disturbing you am I?'

'Not at all I'm just glad to see you have a bit more colour back then you did yesterday afternoon,' Abe replied noting her simplistic beauty, with her meaningful eyes and long sweeping hair.

'Its symphony no. 39 finale allegro isn't it?' she asked Abe tilting his head slightly with a smile as he nodded surprised that she knew the song,

'You like classical music?'

'Yes' she agreed Abe suggesting she take a seat on the leather sofa opposite his tank as he pressed a webbed hand to the glass.

'I don't believe we have fully been acquainted…'

'Of course I'm sorry…My name is Belle,' she answered politely Abe smiling at the name as he replied

'Well my name is Abraham Sapien, it's not a name I find impressive…though it was the name I was given.'

'It is…Abraham…'

'Please call me Abe or Blue whichever you prefer.'

'Abe…' she breathed thoughtfully, 'a well suited name.' The young man paused at the sound of his name in her delicate voice, seeing it in a new light when he shook off the slightly dazed expression. 'I wanted to thank you, for yesterday that is,' Belle said softly looking more downcast, 'I felt so afraid and you were there for me, you don't know how much that meant to me…' Abe accepted this gratitude with some happiness and modesty. He had been complimented in his work but Belle had shown genuine gratitude towards him leaving a feeling of pride as he rose to the surface.

'Would you like to get to know Red and Liz?'

'Red' she repeated slightly confused when it clicked on how Abe was called Blue, _a nickname to reflect who they are…_

'Yes that's right' Abe told her Belle shocked at how he had read her thoughts, so gently pushing into her mind Abe asked '_Can you hear me?' _

'_Yes' _she answered thoughtfully looking at the unusual man before her '_I am psychic and it enables me to feel things that can't always be noticed normally.'_

'You truly are a mystery…though not alone' Belle replied,

'What makes a person different…is also what makes them unique' Abe remarked, his statement profound.

'Yes…' she breathed. Though in going to get dressed as Abe got out of the tank; both were ready within half an hour, Belle joining the merman as he took her through the old bureau.

'We're remodelling at the moment, you see we no longer work with the FBI, though because this initially was the base of the BPRD they do come in occasionally with any severe problems…' Abe explained

'Are you sure I'm going to fit in here? I mean I don't want to cause you all too much trouble by out welcoming my stay…'

'Belle this is your home now and you've already begun to fit in without realising it…we won't pressure you in any way, I promise,' he said with trust in his eyes. Guiding them through the hallway and round the corner to a master room, the first thing Belle noticed was the few cats which walked and slept around the room, Liz being sat in the middle of the bed, flicking through some paperwork with a frown etched across her features.

'Belle this is Liz Sherman, her ability is the controlling of fire' Abe told her introducing them.

'Good morning,' Belle greeted politely,

'Well good morning I hope your feeling okay. Don't worry about the agents that you saw yesterday…they won't be around much…'

'Yes…thankyou for your hospitality, it is very kind of you all…' Belle replied, surprised that they all had such abilities as she did. 'Blue could you talk to H.B I want him to quit smoking especially with the little ones on the way,' Liz finished desperately Abe assuring her he would and leaving them to talk he went to see Red.

'So how are you finding things? I thought we could go to the shops so you can buy yourself some new clothes but until then please feel free to try anything from my wardrobe.' Liz offered Belle thanking her for the generosity

'How far into the pregnancy are you?'

'Seven months,' Liz replied thoughtfully showing her a scan which showed a human child and a horned child.

'How cute' Belle honestly remarked handing her back the small photo,

'You seem to be getting on well with Abe' Liz said after a few minutes, Belle nodding in agreement

'Yes he's very sweet and kind' she answered Abe hearing the compliment as he walked in the door.

'It may take a little longer than expected' Abe told Liz sheepishly, falling silent as Hellboy strode in, but as he opened his mouth to speak a red siren went above them making Belle jump.

'Oh crap,' Hellboy managed to say over it 'I told ya we should've got them to remove it from our room,' he stated, hearing the front door open as the only agents now permitted into the building arrived with a case file.

'Take a look at this,' Agent Manning told them H.B careful not to allow Manning around Belle too much. Abe also noticed this, and feeling that the other agents would intimidate her, as little was known about her, Abe suggested she stay at the bureau.

'No, you've all been good enough to me and if I can help I will,' she stated standing up ready to go into her first encounter.

Frowning at the idea, Liz reminded them that she was seven months pregnant and going, interrupting Hellboy as he went to object to that too and pointing out that Belle was able to do as she wished.

So setting off in a huge van they departed for the scene of the problem, 'What are we dealing with?' Hellboy asked as Abe studied the documents frowning all the more deeply as he read through them.

'According to this it says that during a conference to discuss the fate of a company, the meeting was interrupted by a delivery, the box opened by itself and that's all any of the surviving victims can remembers. It does say that those with severe injuries were so because their vital organs had been attacked by something.' Looking up to meet Belle's attempt to hide her fear at the statement Abe smiled sympathetically, 'you can stay here if you want too we'd understand our jobs aren't easy by far…'

'No, no I'm fine really I said I'd help and I will,' she cut in trying to give an assuring smile as she got up to look out of the one way window.

'Abe,' said Hellboy bringing him from his thoughts as he tossed blue his hand gun, while Hellboy loaded his pistol.

'What are those bullets?' Belle questioned Hellboy proudly explaining how he made them himself from ingredients that Belle was amazed by.

'Speaking of which here you'll need a gun,' he added handing her a small black gun, Belle looking at it as she took it in her hand. As the van slowed down a little Red looked outside the one way glass to see the crowds surrounding the building, 'where are we?'

'The Techno Company according to the paperwork,' Abe confirmed Liz sitting beside him as they looked over the documents.

'Hey guys you ready?' spoke a voice over the intercom, Hellboy sighing as he answered gruffly

'As we'll ever be.'

Standing up with the breathing apparatus now in place Abe gave Belle a reassuring look as the back of the van was lowered, the four now walking across it to meet a group of FBI agents awaiting them. 'Okay you guys know the drill put your locators on get the job done and try to stay out of trouble…'

'He says it like he thinks were going to have a party in there,' Hellboy mumbled as they turned on their locators Belle being handed a blue one before they entered the building. Though only a few of the FBI following them in before the doors were sealed shut.

'Just goes to show how safe they think it is,' Liz remarked honestly her boyfriend nodding as they walked down the reception area, which seemed surprisingly untouched.

'We should split up,' Hellboy suggested Liz saying she would go with Abe and Belle in turn going with Hellboy. 'I think she's annoyed with me…' he muttered as they went down a side corridor, Belle looking at Hellboy wondering whether it was best to advise him or remain silent.

However she wasn't given a chance to say anything as the light's suddenly blacked out, 'great,' Liz muttered checking Abe was still beside her as they continued down the main part of the building. 'Hey Red is the power down with you guys?'

'Yeah babe,' he said through the locator, the group using torches to brighten up the path when they saw dried blood against the walls.

'Hold on,' Abe said stopping as he flashed his light across the wall slowly, seeing a small piece of metal sticking out of the stone.

'What is it Blue?' Liz questioned watching him pull it out,

'It's like a tiny dagger's blade but there's black skin around the top of it so whatever has done this…' he started, holding the edge of it to allow him to see back in time where a strange creature found it's leg caught in the side of the wall, pulling it to quickly as it separated from the body. 'Could prove to be very dangerous…' he concluded the vision that he had been granted fading as he came back to the present time. Handing the FBI agent with them the miniscule blade as he shone the light to the floor, Abe then noticed the body of what looked like a breed of spider was lay, nearly crushed.

Not hesitating to put it into a sealed container Agent Manning's voice came over the radio, interrupting them. 'Do we know what's going on?'

'We're working on it currently,' Abe answered Red's voice coming over the radio in response to Manning,

'Yeah and if we come under any unwanted physical contact or injury you do realise we'll be suing you right?' Manning's reply was frustrated and irritable to Hellboy's remark,

'Just get this place safe over and out.'

As Hellboy continued down the corridor, Abe came over the radio asking if they had found anything, 'nothing yet? Why have you found anything?'

'Yes I'm currently checking to see what it is, but I fear there were many of these creatures.'

'Fun…' Hellboy replied frowning as he heard a scurrying and a high pitched squeal, 'Abe…What are these things?' he said pointed his gun around them, Belle lifting hers too ready to defend herself. Finding the book he was looking for Abe flicked through it coming to the right page, when lifting his hand against the walls, scanning behind them as they drew nearer to some offices he suddenly alerted the others…'We have company.'

'Come on Blue I need to know what these things are…' Hellboy said impatiently, putting a gloved finger down the page Abe read out the definition of it

'Spilectra diadra…'

'What have I told you about English?' Hellboy replied exasperatedly

'Spidra. Commonly small spiders to be precise, though these have blade like legs meaning they can cut through skin and with some precision they go into the depths to attack vital organs. They reproduce off a source which is no relation to the word small…'

'Well let's find this thing and show it a few manners,' Hellboy finished Belle following him closely as they inspected the full scale of the building coming to the meeting room where the "Spidra" had attacked.

**A new and potentially dangerous entity, but how will Belle manage in facing up to this threat? and what are the teams feelings and opinions of this new arrival? All in the following chapters...**

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	3. A tough first battle

**Good evening everyone :) Hope your enjoying it so far... **

**Here is chapter three (the newly edited version), which will reflect on some of Belle's abilities, enjoy and review thankyou!  
**

As Liz and Abe walked down the hallway, continually checking their backs in worry that the Spidra were closing in, the FBI agent who had joined them expressed his fears before they could. 'I hate my job…' he muttered Liz worried he would run or do something to spark off a difficult situation. Though she remained silent as they continued looking around the small offices, Abe occasionally feeling around the atmosphere for any sign of an approaching intruder… 'What do you think let these things loose Abe?' Liz asked breaking the silence.

'I cannot be certain,' he responded shaking his head, 'someone who was seeking revenge at the company's closure perhaps.'

'Well this is the most extreme way to do it,' Liz breathed frowning.

Meanwhile as Hellboy and Belle approached the meeting room, a sudden rush came over her…a voice, icy and cold running through her mind. Pausing, Belle tried to steady herself, putting a hand to her forehead as she attempted to make sense of the voice in her mind. 'You alright?' she heard H.B ask, though it quickly faded out, Belle trying to regain focus on only Red's voice, though she found herself unable to answer his query. 'Blue we have a problem…' he muttered on the locator still watching her, with a hand half poised ready to help her if she blacked out.

'What is it Red…?' came the response as Liz cut across him

'What's happening Red?'

'You need to ask Belle,' H.B replied seriously Abe changing the channel to talk to her.

'Belle can you hear me? Listen I need you to tell me whats going…'

'WATCH YOURSELF!' yelled Liz knocking the Abe and the other agent aside, as a nearby door burst open, and numerous black and red Spidra's broke out. Watching in horror as they crawled and flying at the three of them, Liz and Abe starting shooting instantly at the spider like creatures. 'SHOOT ABE SHOOT!' Liz yelled adding down the receiver of her radio, 'Red…we need you over here now!' Though as Hellboy made to run down the corridor taking Belle's arm the meeting room's door flung open. Belle -who had thankfully cut off the voice entering her mind- and Hellboy looking behind them to see, in the centre of the room, a large mechanical looking Spidra which from the hole at the front they presumed to be its mouth out-poured hundreds of the tiny Spidra. Stepping back fearfully as they approached Hellboy beginning to shoot the Samaritan; yet they continued to move towards both Red and Belle.

'Ah crap…Abe how the hell do I kill this thing?!' H.B demanded, Abe's connection between the two being cut as the Spidra attacked crawling over their bodies.

'Liz you have to try and use fire now…'

'Blue you can't withstand it and there's no where you can get out of its path,'

'I know that but it may be our only chance, now do it before it's too late!' So standing with her eyes closed, Liz concentrated on her anger the flames beginning to take form at her hands and spreading around her body removing the Spidra that squealed and squirmed in considerable agony. Yet as the skin was burned off, it left the same metal shell that still came forth. 'No…' Abe whispered shooting at the silver remnants which still came at them finding the page in his book as Liz continued to try and burn out the Spidra.

Finding his locator on the floor Abe didn't hesitate to grab it and said still being connected to Belle, he told her desperately what to do…

'To stop the Spidra you must kill the source…' the voice entering Belle's mind again '_Do not cease take the part of me and return the flesh of those mortals, they are the ones whom will provide you with extensive life.'_

'Abe does the book say anything about what makes this thing reproduce?' Belle asked not able to wait for the answer as the huge monstrosity tried to stab her, Belle only narrowly missing it as she dived aside, the leg breaking into the spot where she had moments ago been stood.

Flipping through the pages as Liz told Abe to run, the FBI agent with them had been completely devoured, his piercing screams quickly silenced in seconds though they still unnerved the two as they ran to Hellboy and Belle to help, Belle becoming frozen with fear. Passing on Abe's message, Hellboy had begun to shoot repetitively, jumping on its back as if it were a bull, 'now this is what I call an easy target!' he yelled over the Spidra's cries of anger. Then in a twist Hellboy was thrown off just as Abe's voice reached her ears again

'It says something about mind control being involved but I don't see how we can counter…'

'I've got it,' Belle suddenly remarked closing out the thoughts surrounding her current situation and focusing on the voice in her mind, attempting to rival it and rise over it. _Underestimating what is expected of you will only cost you your lives…to never die with pain, remain within yourselves…and end your misery before it begins… _The thoughts she aimed towards the Spidra seemed to be taking effect though she couldn't see it, a bitter and icy wind rising and falling around her when Belle felt her energy begin to drain as Abe and Liz arrived. As Hellboy stood shooting again at the Spidra who paid him no attention, then turned to the girl who was defeating it with her psychic ability.

Understanding what she was doing, Abe went to her and taking her hand he focused his energy into her, helping support it when the Spidra let out a glass shattering screech before exploding. With scraps of metal covering the room H.B pulled Liz undercover, checking to ensure Abe did the same as the shards of metal stopped falling and the room became silent with a single flickering light above them.

Breathing heavily as they all rose to their feet cautiously Abe supported Belle allowing her to lean against him for support, when Hellboy picked up his locator saying 'it's over now do me a favour and get us the hell out of here.' The anger in his voice being apparent as they walked down the corridor, Liz more breathless than the others, Red watching as she was checked on the moment they left the company doors.

As Abe led Belle into the back of the van, leaving H.B with his girlfriend to see she was alright, Abe outstretched his hand hovering it in front of Belle, finally satisfied with the agent's conclusion that Belle was okay just shaken. Sitting beside her in the van and putting a leaving the door lowered so she could feel the cool breeze against her skin, Belle didn't speak for a few moments. Feeling her anxiety and fear from her recent encounter, Abe gently turned inward, taking her pale hand in his gloved one. 'It's alright, your okay now,' he assured her, 'what you did in there was…remarkable…it saved us all' As his words seemed to sink in, Belle was able to look at him, now holding on to his hand not wanting him to withdraw it. _You have nothing to be afraid of no one will hurt you_ he told her gently in her thoughts.

'Are you okay?' she replied, finally speaking, Blue nodding with a sympathetic smile. The fact she still thought of his wellbeing despite being so unnerved amazed him, Belle then settling down more as Red and Liz climbed in, the agents sealing off the van as it set off back towards their home. 'Is everyone okay?' Belle asked receiving nods in reply, Red scanning the expression across her face when she eventually said 'why didn't the FBI help us?'

For a moment there was a pause as the three sat around her exchanged looks, Hellboy finally answering her. 'Because we're nothing to them they only care if one of their own is injured, which is one of the primary reasons we quit because they have no respect for us or what we do.' Hellboy's version of how things were seemed harsh, to say the least but after their nights experience with little to no help Belle was led to believe it could be true…

In the next couple of days as work went on around Belle's new home, she found that an FBI agent was constantly in and out but seemed to be avoiding all the other members of the house except her. Finding it uncomfortable, Belle decided to mention it to one of the others, seeing Hellboy pass her as she went through the hallway. Though at that moment as he made his way through he unable to focus on her question; in his attempt to balance tins of paint and lumber. 'Ask me later or find Abe or Liz I'm really busy here,' sighing as she stepped back out of the way a hand came over her shoulder, startling the new addition.

'Good afternoon,' Belle gasping in surprise as the agent came through the doorway where she'd been stood, Hellboy not hearing her after rounding the corner, though she wished he had.

'Hello Belle,' he said calmly approaching her as she backed up, unsure of this man as she questioned him.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Agent Manning, as I'm sure you're aware I worked with the bureau for many years and I have overlooked all those who resided here, but you my dear are still a mystery. So what do you do? What is it that makes you alike these freaks…?'

'They're not freaks,' she said feeling her voice rising Manning chuckling lightly at her remark.

'Of course they are, you shouldn't let Hellboy mess with your mind Belle we're on your side…Hellboy is a special case, which you shouldn't trust so readily…Liz is another example; she can't contain her anger which has resulted in the destruction of so many places where she has stayed. So what's not to say this will be any different? Abe, he is yet again a man – if that is what you choose to refer him as- who let his heart cloud his thoughts. Which nearly ended with the deaths of them all when they faced a growing danger, only known as the golden army, which was due to his becoming emotionally involved with one of those leading them…These are people you place your trust in? If I were you I'd reconsider…'

'I don't care what you say all of them have their hearts in the right places, how dare you even suggest such things about them. All Hellboy, Liz and Abe have done is help the world when it's needed and what thanks do they receive it's no wonder they quit the Bureau.' Belle was shocked at her own argumentative side leading her to realise how much her new friends had already grown on her, but Manning wasn't about to give up.

'We could give you such a better life if you joined up with us, we would give you a real home amongst people who would treat you like you were normal… We could work with you to develop you into someone who appeared normal and had a normal life, away from these freaks. Don't tell me you've gotten a soft spot for them?' Belle looked away horrified at all this interrogation she was receiving, Manning feeling that his work was almost done.

'It doesn't matter what you think of me, and it also doesn't concern you who I choose to make friends with. Abe has been very good to me and I won't let you talk badly of him, neither will I allow anything to be said about Hellboy or Liz because they have been just as supportive now if you will excuse me,' she finished pushing passed the reluctant and irritable agent. 'Remember Belle…we can offer you normality…what can they offer?' Ignoring it, Belle's could not push out the imposing thoughts that came through her mind as her hand briefly brushed against his jacket. '_All the same__…they think they have the upper-hand…but she will join us regardless of whether she wants to or not. _

Breaking the connection Belle felt tears began to come in her eyes and quickly going to her room, she fell on her bed after shutting the door where she began to cry quietly into the pillow.

Some time later Abe came through looking for Belle having not seen her all day, and after finishing setting up the new water feature in the large, cleared gardens he came back in to find Liz preparing dinner.

'Blue could you go and get H.B and Belle? Dinner's ready in five minutes' Abe nodding smiling as he went into the living room where Hellboy was working on the new carpets being laid.

'Red, Liz told me to tell you dinners just about ready…the new flooring is looking very impressive,' Hellboy looking up from his work grinning.

'Thanks Abe,' he replied brushing off the bits of fabric in his hands and stretching before picking up his coat which after being too hot to work in tossed it aside.

Going through the professors study which would soon be his room properly Abe went round to the side door, knocking as he heard a scuffling inside and a forcefully cheerful voice calling through.

'Who is it?'

'Abe…Liz said that dinners ready' he answered putting a hand to the door and feeling her saddened emotions pass through him.

'Right I'll be up soon…' she replied Blue asking slowly,

'Can I come in?' Belle then got up from her bed and trying to hide the fact she had been crying as she opened the door for Abe, quickly turning.

'Like I said I'll be up soon,' she repeated Abe coming closer to her

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine just had a bit of a headache that's all; I was just sleeping it off.' Feeling that she didn't want to speak with him hurt Abe a little, but never the less he left her to get ready before coming up for dinner.

'Abe where's Belle? Are you okay?' Liz questioned seeing her friend's downcast expression which he evidently tried to hide.

'She said she'd be up shortly, and yes of course here let me help you with those' he answered taking some of the soup from her hands leaving her able to bring it through more easily. As she set Hellboy's dinner on the table he came behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek as he sat beside her, glancing over at Abe who had just sat down. 'You know life is so much better without loads of FBI running around,' he smirked as they began to eat, when Belle came in looking on the verge of tears though she blinked them back and sat next to Abe. Though as she began quietly eating the soup she was fully aware of the looks cast over towards her.

'Belle, are you alright you've barely spoken since you came in…? Oh yeah what did you want to ask me about earlier?' Hellboy quizzed Belle barely looking up from her meal as she answered him.

'It's nothing just forget about it…' Abe and Hellboy exchanged looks of concern when Liz asked carefully,

'Do you want to talk?' Belle shaking her head and standing up, Abe about to try and take her hand when she moved towards the door.

'No I think I'm going to have an early night I'm a bit tired…' Looking after her Abe wondered why she didn't want to talk and got up to follow her.

'Belle…' he called after her, the young lady not hearing him as she went into her room and straight to bed.

'I'll talk to her,' Liz promised coming behind Abe who had seemed disheartened from her response, the remainder of the group finishing their meal in silence.

**So will Belle open up about Manning's interrogating? For those of you who will have guessed, Manning has taken on a slightly more bitter role in this fanfic. This is through his irritation at the team simply "quitting" after their encounters with the Golden Army. **

**I hope you enjoyed, please review thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	4. A new love?

**Good evening :) Here is chapter four which starts from where it left off last time. (Again the newly edited version of the chapter)  
**

**We'll be starting to see a bit of romance here for both Liz and Hellboy, and Abe and Belle. I hope you enjoy, please review thankyou!  
**

As Belle sat on her bed with her face in her hands, she felt the guilt of blanking her friends but couldn't bear the idea of admitting what had happened. Belle had wanted to talk to Abe more than anything…but didn't like the idea of repeating what Manning had said not wanting to hurt anyone by his words. However as the door received a small knock, Belle was surprised to see Liz come in.

'Hey, listen I understand if you don't want to talk Belle. No one's going to come in and pressure you, but I thought you might rather talk now, or if you'd rather speak to Abe or H.B I can go and get either of them. But something's wrong and we want to help.' As tears spilled down Belle's young features, she found herself unable to ask for Abe as everything just came out, all that Manning had said to her horrified Liz as she now understood Belle's strange behaviour.

'Belle listen to me, Agent Manning has become bitter since we quit the Bureau, and sometimes I think it wasn't really down to him that we were given this I think that Johann Krauss had something to do with it…'

'Johann Krauss?' Belle repeated drying her eyes with some tissue as Liz nodded, telling her friend of the unusual Agent whose body consisted of a heavy metal suit which contained the gas of his body and explaining how H.B hadn't gotten on with him to begin with.

'I think to be honest he was just a bit jealous of Johann being continually right and his natural abilities. But, all that aside we were all worried at your sudden change in attitude, you're a good person and very kind we're all here to look out for you no matter what. Though I think that if Manning gives you anymore trouble he'll soon enough be talking to H.B's stone hand.' Belle managed a small laugh at the thought of it, Liz giving her a hug before leaving only stopping to say one thing. 'I think Abe would like it if you went to see him Belle, I may not be psychic but he seems to think a lot of you.' Belle smiled softly at the thought of the gentle merman as she went to bed, deciding she needed to sleep off the day's events before facing her friend.

'So what was wrong?' H.B asked as Liz joined him in bed, his girlfriend briefly explaining that Manning had been causing trouble. 'I should've known I wondered why the door wasn't locked, he is going to get a piece of my…'

'Leave it Red, remember it's me who's told you not Belle and she wants to tell you and Abe herself, speaking of which is Abe okay?'

'Yeah I still wanna have a word with him though…he's more of the reasoning type anyway so I think it's better if he helps with working out some limits to what the FBI can do concerning us.' Liz nodded as H.B put a hand on his girlfriend's stomach feeling the light kick against his hand. 'After all I won't let any agents interfering with our children,' Liz looked up smiling at her boyfriend as she whispered

'I love you.'

'I love you too babe,' he replied Liz grinning as she fell asleep beside him, Hellboy deciding he would go and have a word with his best friend.

However Belle would not be in for an easy ride as she fell asleep, her dreams leading her to her family home. Within this memory influenced dream, her parents were shown as kind and caring…before their attitudes turned, along with their treatment of Belle. The young mind-readers memories of her ability to have some control over water surfacing; and the thoughts which related to them when she tried to explain to her parents too and finally the looks of disgust. Their belief that she had undoubtedly lied, made them push her away Belle feeling she had no one to turn to that understood her. Leaving the house through her bedroom window of their large home, she took that walk which would lead to her meeting with those who now took her in as part of their family. Though upon seeing an image of her and Abe stood together, him running a gloved hand through her hair the image disappeared and she found herself looking up at her family which encircled her. The calls running through her mind Belle tried to push out, though they rang louder and louder. 'FREAK! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE! GET OUT!...you will act and be seen as normal…!' Belle's breath quickening as she now looked up to see her bedroom and a younger version of herself sitting with her friends, suggesting the possibility of being someone unique, someone…different. 'Don't be stupid Belle, who wants to be unique? You have everything why would _you _want change? Everyone wants what you have…' Belle had been told, her thoughts wandering as she thought _everyone wants to have what I have except me… _It was then she found her family once again surrounding her, their words hurting her emotionally, as a recognisable face could be seen watching sadly, when she awoke with a start.

Looking over at the clock, seeing it was two thirty in the morning Belle brushed down her hair, and sitting up more she thought about the desire she had to go and be with Abe. Hearing the relaxing music coming through she thought there was a possibility he was still awake. Putting on her dressing gown and slippers after getting out of bed, Belle switched on a dim light and crept through into Abe's room only to find him floating peacefully in his tank asleep. Smiling gently to herself and careful in her approach she put a hand to the glass, his presence in itself calming her after the nightmares. Whispering softly goodnight before turning down his music a little to stop it waking the merman, Belle slipped through the side door and back into her room, hoping to go through early the following morning to speak to him before the others awoke.

However as she sat to write under the dim light from her lamp, Belle was unaware that someone else was awake and watching her display of fondness. As Hellboy then strode into his father's office, he took a different route to Belle as he approached Abe's home and banged on the glass with his normal hand startling Abe. 'You know a simple tap would've done,' he said yawning asking Red to change the pages in his books. 'So what is it?' he asked levelling himself with Hellboy,

'I think for one we should stop the FBI interfering in our lives,' Red stated folding his arms.

'Yes, they need to understand some boundaries I agree,' he sighed; Hellboy giving him a knowing look.

'Alright whats up?' he said giving in, feeling it was going to be a long night as he slumped down on the sofa.

'I don't know Red I just keep thinking about Belle lately I'm sure it's nothing…'

'Well you two have got a lot in common you've gotta admit, I mean look at you both. You can each use you telepathic powers and that's not an invitation' he added in warning. As Abe smiled at him from the tank, he lowered his webbed hand that pressed against the glass, 'you know just because your unsure of how you feel doesn't mean you shouldn't try to get to know her…'

'It's not as simple as that Red I mean she didn't want to talk to me the last night…'

'That was because she didn't want you to know how Agent Manning put pressure on her. He said some things of offence about us all, which she didn't take lightly and speaking of which I need to have a word with him,' he said clenching his rock like fist before regaining himself. '…and he also said they could help her be more "normal" which also naturally offended her…So she didn't want to say anything to you because according to Liz she would have felt that she was causing you trouble. So instead Liz caught her off guard and questioned her. Though I think you'll find you did have another guest in here before me…' Hellboy concluded suggestively.

As he then stood up, he began mumbling incoherently about going to see Agent Manning, when he started to leave.

Abe, who was still left considering Hellboy's final words, couldn't believe it, calling out before the door shut, 'Red!' Hellboy looking back,

'Yeah buddy?'

'Umm what did Belle, I mean it was her that…did she say anything to you?'

'Nah, I kept a low profile for once, she seemed keen not to disturb you though I'm guessing she wanted to speak to you. She did say goodnight to you before going back in her room. She may be still awake you know,' he hinted leaving the room with a smirk across his face until the thought of playing cupid sounded a little weird to him.

Rising to the top of his aquatic home, Abe got out and instead of putting on the equipment he normally wore out of water as normal, he just took a towel drying himself off before going down the stairs and knocking ever so softly on her door. Hearing no reply Abe quietly pressed on the gold handle and peered around to see Belle sat up with a note book in her lap as she wrote extensively.

'Blue!' she remarked, surprised to see him as he slowly came in and closed the door behind him.

'I heard you had come through and I wanted to see how you were…'

'I'm happier now that you're here,' Belle replied moving over so that Abe was able to sit on the edge of the bed.

'I'm sorry for the way I was earlier, have you spoken to Liz?' Abe shaking his head in response,

'No but I've been worried about you,' he said lifting his hand as if going to put it on her arm, but withdrawing it as if unsure of her reaction. Though it was then Belle confided in him all that had been said to her, Abe frowning more deeply until finally he gave her a look of sympathy. 'I'm sorry you had to experience that,' he breathed, 'Manning can be…quite inconsiderate of others feelings, especially where we are concerned.'

'But you shouldn't have to put up with that…you've all been so…kind to me. I know I've not been here long, but you all have been so thoughtful. I cannot imagine why an agent who has worked for so long with you all wouldn't see that.'

'To appreciate people like us…you have to remain open-minded…something which Agent Manning seems to lack.' Smiling slightly, Belle then looked up into his eyes apologetically.

'I'm sorry…for not telling you sooner…'

'I understand it,' Abe replied gently, when he put his hand on hers, pleasantly surprised she didn't flinch at his touch.

The next thing surprised Abe more than expected as she felt his hand and then turned wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head into his shoulder. For the first few moments Abe hesitated, before raising his hands and holding her close to him. Feeling her warm and steady breath against his moist skin it sent a shiver running through his body, but upon this close touch it enabled him to see into her mind psychically. Delving ever so carefully into her thoughts, and not looking to pry, Abe felt and saw a hidden emotional pain that Belle was silently suffering…her family turning against her and pushing her away…

Noting some of the other smaller details about her, Abe was curious as he came across her hearts desires…not finding a point in her memories where she had experienced a first love. Either that or he presumed that Belle may be aware he was exploring her thoughts and memories, and so carefully concealed those she didn't wish for him to see.

Though as he broke the link they had Belle muttered quietly 'I've never known anyone quite like you Abe…'

Sitting up slightly Blue noticed the difference without holding Belle in his arms, the gentle warmth that she had calming and relaxing. The making Abe realise that if she hadn't have moved in to embrace him he would've merely hesitated, fighting with these new feelings he harboured for her.

'I've never known anyone like you either Belle, your…you're a wonderful young lady,' he said stammering slightly before getting up. 'I guess I should let you get some sleep,' he finished keeping his hand on hers for a moment before moving to leave the room. Though it was then Belle spoke out again.

'Abe…'

'Yes?'

'I…As long as I am welcome here…I wouldn't ever doubt any of you…Agent Manning's words, they do not mean a thing…and none of you should ever believe that.'

'…You do intrigue me Belle…' Abe replied thoughtfully, 'thankyou…'

'Trust, is something I've learned can never be found easily…but in meeting you I've found that even in the bleakest of times…hope can never be too far away.'

'That is a belief you should never let go of Belle…hope is what keeps us from giving up.' Looking at each other with this calm understanding, Abe and Belle were both left thinking how much in tune they seemed to be.

'Well goodnight…Abe,'

'Goodnight Belle,' he nodded, leaving the room. Though as he went to mount the stairs around to his tank again, Abe was aware his skin was now a darker blue. Belle also sat with a light blush across her cheeks as she lay down in bed falling into sweet dreams, where her nightmares could not intrude for the rest of the night.

**So Abe and Belle are already forming a closer friendship, and Hellboy is becoming more frustrated with the FBI's continual involvement in their lives. Will it all come out in a fiery row? and just what does Abe think about Belle? and she about the three she has just started to reside with... **

**All in the following chapters :) **

**Please review! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	5. Sammael's return

**Afternoon everyone :) So I've just finished the re-edited chapter Number 5 for you all, which will see the return of a villain from the first film... (the title kind of gives that away) But how will things be when a problem arises amongst the team?**

**Read and review thankyou!

* * *

**

As work progressed around the house, the others noticed Hellboy smoking less and less; -which had been presumably thanks to Abe's promised input-. He also began to take an interest in not allowing Liz to do any work around the house, and in turn waiting on her hand and foot much to his girlfriends irritation. 'Red…I'm fine; I am pregnant not dying okay?'

'Okay,' he grinned dropping her on the bed after carrying Liz to their room, hearing her scowl after him as Hellboy left the room smirking.

'Abe you got the plans?' He called out loud the merman descending the stairs with paperwork in his hands,

'Yes but I think perhaps we should finish each room as a team instead of having so many half-complete rooms,' Blue remarked thoughtfully, Hellboy taking the design plans from him and looking them over.

'So what's the plan for the furniture we just gonna wander into town?' he suggested Abe informing him that Belle was already shopping for that. 'Shame,' H.B replied, Abe knowing his friend would've loved to have gone out in public again.

'I thought you'd already learnt from that we can't be exposed again Red, besides you have Liz and the children to think of now,' Abe advised Hellboy hating it when his best friend was right.

'Yeah, yeah I know.'

'I'm sure, though I think whilst Belle is out sorting the furnishings we should perhaps continue to work on the water feature outside…it isn't set up to the mains yet.'

'Right…we gotta find something to keep Liz occupied though…other than the work on the house.'

'Red, don't you think you're being a little over-protective? After all Liz is probably having very up and down hormones, so if she wants to help around the house I think denying her that would be a bad idea.'

'If I can help it she won't be lifting a finger…' Hellboy responded confidently, Abe sighing a little before going outside to work on the gardens.

As everyone settled down to sleep that night, Liz and Hellboy lay talking about the names for babies, the topic being one Hellboy had given a lot of thought too. 'Have you got no suggestions?' Liz questioned Hellboy not meeting her gaze as he mumbled an answer. Not understanding why he wouldn't want to discuss it Liz came to a far off conclusion, 'don't tell me you're worried about becoming a dad?' Hellboy shook his head muttering that he was tired and turning over. Still sitting up Liz now lay back wondering what could be bothering H.B to the extent where he wouldn't open up, though remembering his father's funeral Liz knew he was a man that would contain his feelings in a pained silence. So lying down with him, Liz wrapped her arm over his waist, curling up against him to sleep, when Hellboy lay facing upwards so she would be more comfortable. 'Goodnight Red…'

'Goodnight babe,' he muttered in a quiet response.

The peaceful sleep however was to be cut short that morning as Liz suddenly awoke with a sharp pain in her stomach. 'Red…Red…please wake up…I need you,' hearing him grumble as he turned over, Hellboy's eyes barely opened when seeing the distressed expression across Liz's face, he sat bolt upright.

'What's wrong?'

Within minutes Abe was brought from his sleep, Hellboy talking at a fast pace in an attempt to explain the stomach cramps Liz was getting.

'It's alright Red, don't panic I'm coming…' after swimming to the surface and not bothering to dry himself off, Abe ran alongside Hellboy back to their room where Liz sat looking fearfully.

'What if I've done something to hurt the babies?' she desperately questioned Abe telling her she must not think that way. Putting a hand over Liz's stomach Abe closed his eyes in an attempt to feel the possible problems within the womb. But seeing nothing unusual Abe considered it being a false alarm when he was reopened his eyes. 'The babies are fine I think it is practise contractions,' he explained still insisting they timed when Liz got the pains to ensure it was a false alarm.

After a few minutes of being satisfied that was the case, Abe rose from the bed telling Liz she needed some sleep and after Hellboy saw her off to sleep he followed his best friend to the door. 'Blue…I'm no good with words at the best of times but, thanks' Abe nodded with a small smile seeing the gratitude that Hellboy was trying to get across.

'Goodnight Red' he replied walking back to his room feeling a bit sick after getting up as quickly as he had. However as he re-entered the room, slipping back into the pleasantly relaxing water, Abe had no trouble in falling asleep again, glad to resume the dream that had left him with a smile all night through.

As the sun rose the following morning, its bright and frosty rays shining into the old bureau, all was quiet and peaceful. As the light shone into Belle's room through the slightly parted curtain, she turned out of its way leaving it to fall on her pillow. As her eyes opened, revealing the amethyst jewels behind them, Belle took a few moments to simply lie there, allowing herself to wake up and look at the time. Getting up, Belle went into the bathroom and had a shower, before putting on a long sweeping skirt, with a thin black turtleneck top, grateful of the clothes shopping she had done over the past few days. Then after had a light breakfast, Belle noted the still early time, and -not wanting to disturb the others she went outside, beginning to work on the gardens-. Growing up Belle loved the outside atmosphere and the freshness about it, so despite her parents trying to keep Belle cooped up she always found a way to go out and explore farther. Thinking fondly of her new friends who appreciated Belle for who she was, the young lady enjoyed her morning with pleasant thoughts. Moving around the garden and taking the new flowers to plant them, Belle carefully arranged the gardens in a way that gave it a beautifully delicate look. The way the roses that now climbed up the sides of the back doors began to open partially, to the blossoming flowers that surrounded the soft grass gave it a natural look. Checking the time a couple of hours on, Belle decided to go back in at eleven o'clock to prepare breakfast, as she heard HB, Abe and Liz getting up.

'Morning,' she greeted brightly as they came into the room, Belle being sat with a cup of hot chocolate looking quite relaxed.

'How long have you been awake?' Abe asked surprised to see Belle already dressed and waiting for them.

'Since about eight this morning' she replied lightly, Hellboy looking horrified at the thought of getting up at that time.

'So what have you been doing this morning?' Liz questioned Belle assuring her they'd see soon enough.

'You look a bit pale Liz are you alright?' Belle asked concerned,

'I'm fine just had a bit of a scare last night so I lost some sleep through it.' Belle watched her friend with some sympathy, fully aware that she wasn't right, with evidence in her attitude to back it up as Liz didn't argue with going back to bed for some more rest.

'I'm guessing you didn't spend a quiet morning reading,' Abe suggested Belle shaking her head as she led him out into the gardens hearing Blue gasp behind her. 'Oh my…' The view was beautiful with newly growing winter flowers and tree saplings now flourishing in the sunlight…the garden ornaments set across the dew filled grass complimenting the newly assembled love seat, where flowers climbers had been arranged around its handles. Looking around him, Abe was unable to believe her swift work, 'not many people surprise me, usually I can work them out in an instant but you…you're different and you haven't ceased in surprising us.' Blue wasn't the only one to have this opinion however. As Hellboy came out putting a cigar in his mouth, he glanced upwards doing a double take, when the cigar dropped to the ground, Red's mouth hanging slightly agape at the sight before him.

'How the hell…either Belle's got some power we don't know about or she's just…I mean how?' Belle modestly answering that she just tried to make the best of the morning, and get as much done as possible.

'But it's finished, all we need now is the pool and it's done' H.B grinned rubbing his hands together cheerfully. Then picking up the cigar and putting it make in the silver case he had for them, Hellboy strolled inside to get the plans for the swimming pool. 'Well, I think you've done enough for today so why don't you go and have some…fun?'

'I'm quite happy to stay and help, you three have been so helpful to me and I owe it to you to return the favour,' she replied but after it being insisted upon that she took a break, Belle decided she would go into the nearby village shops.

Some time later as they continued with the renovations at a good pace, Belle returned with some new purchases to find the FBI pulling up at the gates. Unable to avoid them, one agent approached her, his cold attitude leading Belle to feel frustrated as he ordered her to open the gates. Walking in, Abe came from the living room to greet her when seeing her solemn expression, his smile fell. So with a swift motion he entered her thoughts to talk to her, _what's wrong?_

_We have company_ she replied telepathically Abe looking from Belle now to the FBI close behind her as if on cue, the red alert beginning to sound above them. 'Welcome gentlemen what can I do for you?' Blue asked frowning at their sudden entry, when he heard Hellboy coming behind him growling.

'What do they want now? Liz was asleep downstairs…' when his eyes fell upon the agents stood rather impatiently, before barging past Belle who had remained rooted to the spot.

'You have an unfinished job,' Manning said seriously lifting up some paperwork but refusing to give it to Abe who hand his gloved hand outstretched to collect it.

'What do you mean unfinished?' Hellboy questioned suspiciously, Blue also confident that there was a mistake

'We've never had an unfinished assignment…'

'Well you can't always be right,' replied an agent who watched Abe irritably, the merman looking taken aback at this sudden change in attitude from the FBI.

'You want to start something with my friends then you gotta get through me,' Hellboy told the agent fiercely Liz coming upstairs to see what the commotion was.

'Apparently we have an "unfinished job" to attend to,' H.B informed his girlfriend, giving in as he pulled on his long leather coat and taking his pistol. 'Let's make this a quick date?' he added testily about to leave, the snap in closing the Samaritan making one or two flinch. Though he ignored it, calling to Abe and Belle in questioning as he half turned to them. 'You coming?' the two nodding in response, going off in separate directions to gather what they needed when Liz stated,

'I'm coming as well.' Hellboy instantly voiced his concern over her accompanying them at this point, Abe backing up his friend saying it wouldn't be good for her health.

'Listen Liz it isn't that we don't want you to come, but your strength physically has been low and as you're nearing the end of your pregnancy it may not be wise too…'

'I'm coming and that's final. I can't sit around waiting while H.B gets himself into these dangerous situations I won't do it, he's going to be a dad and I'm not about to become the powerless one just because I'm pregnant I can handle this,' she remarked defiantly, silencing Abe's advise. However as Belle emerged from the side room putting on her coat as Liz turned to her, Belle was put on the spot, the situation she had been placed in not easy by far. 'You don't think I should stay here do you? I have my right to choose.' Belle watched her with saddened eyes glancing over to Abe and Hellboy who were unsure of how to stop Liz, genuinely worried about her. Though knowing that they were ultimately right in caring about her, Belle took a chance on her friendship replying quietly

'Liz I'm not doing this to be vindictive. I'm not like that, but I don't want to see you get hurt and blame yourself for anything that could happen. Maybe it would be best that you stayed and got some rest, we'll be fine and if it makes you feel any better we'll keep you updated with everything.'

Liz's furious gaze told Belle confirmed her fears that her friend would take it badly, as she rounded on the other two with a closing statement on the subject. 'I am coming and there is nothing any of you three can do to alter that, it is my decision and I have the right to do as I please. Something which I argued for you Belle,' she shot at her, Belle glancing away as she shifted uncomfortably as Liz turned on her heel and strode outside to the waiting van. As the agents looked after the angered pyrokinetic, Manning turned back to Hellboy, Abe and Belle suggesting they too get in the truck. Driving to their destination Liz ignored Belle as she attempted to speak to her, making Belle feel no better. 'Liz I'm sorry. Can't you understand that none of us want your children to be put at risk? I don't want to fall out with you, but you put me in a difficult situation,' she said Liz blanking the exasperated young beauty as she readied her hand gun. Sitting beside Abe and putting a hand to her forehead, Belle closed her eyes for a moment, trying to blink back the tears. Seeing this Abe slowly entered her thought's, _it will be okay_ he told her promisingly Belle looking to him with a comforting feeling emitting from the merman, before he sat up and began to put on the breathing apparatus which gave water into his gills after being out of water for so long.

As they arrived and got out of the van, Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Belle found themselves at an abandoned water treatment centre. 'This place was due to be demolished but when they went to touch it a hideous monster appeared and I think the description will remind you of what…'

'Manning just get to the point, I've defeated hundreds of monsters so how the hell am I going to remember what every one looked like?' As Hellboy and Manning continued to disagree and argue Abe had cautiously approached the large factory entrance. Removing his leather gloves and putting a hand against the door, Abe felt psychically for the creature within, repeating the procedure after doubting his accuracy, when he turned round.

'I recognise the entity, the darkness…it can only be…Sammael' he finished darkly, Liz's eyes widening whilst Hellboy merely sighed.

'I thought we killed those creeps…oh well better got and reminisce,' he said loading the large pistol in his hand when Liz took his arm.

'You can't stop that creature alone, you know killing it only produces another two…' Red looked to Blue opening his mouth when Belle interrupted,

'I'll come with you' Red turning back to Belle seriously when she explained her reasoning behind it.

'Liz can't go in like this, if she gets hit or thrown about it's dangerous for her and the babies, if I go in with you Abe can keep us informed and come in if we need him to. But if there is anything else lurking about Liz has reliable protection.' There was a sensible theory in her words and though Blue noted her determination, he could also sense her initial fear, though she masked it well. Being uncertain of sending her in with the monster, Abe didn't have a chance to suggest that she also stay outside for her safety as they made their way towards the door. So as the Hellboy permitted Belle to accompany him Blue pushed his was into Red's thoughts. _I know you don't like me entering your thoughts but please watch over Belle for me _Hellboy looked around at Abe and nodded in agreement before they went into the empty water treatment room. As soon as they were in, the FBI quick to shut the doors, sealing them off as Hellboy noticed the gruesome Sammael in the far corner. But upon sensing them, its head jerked up, the creature quick to get nearer to them. Red mumbling at the sight of it, 'here we go…' Belle lowering her gun wincing slightly at the brutal and deadly appearance.

* * *

**So Belle has gone in to face the Sammael with Red, but will she be able to fight it? and just how will Abe and Liz help their friends? All in the next chapter... **

**Review please, **

**Thankyou **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	6. The Birth

**Hey there everyone, here is the newly edited chapter 6 (It's times like this I really love the summer break) :). For those of you who are just starting out reading this you'll know that my reviewers always get mentioning :) As they've been great throughout and they are continuing to be. **

**So enjoy the chapter, and review please :)

* * *

**As the Sammael edged towards them Hellboy muttered in irritation, 'when I get out of this I seriously need to reconsider my career choice…' It was then that the creature lunged at the two, who dived to different sides. Yet much to her dismay the Sammael chose to go for Belle who stepped back, aiming and shooting numerously as it howled in pain. Hearing the gun shots from outside Abe and Liz listened hesitantly for some sign of what was happening behind closed doors. 'Red…what's going on in there?' Liz asked the demand mixed with panic in her voice.

'We're having a bit of a party, but it looks like someone's bitten off more than they can chew…'

'That's not helping!' Belle cut in exasperated at Hellboy's jokes during a deadly situation.

'Changing channels' Abe said turning a switch on his locator, 'Belle can you hear me?'

'Yes but give me a moment, I'm cornered…' she answered her voice becoming shriller as the fight wore on, Belle dodging and manoeuvring out of the way of Sammael's punches. When it threw its ugly head rearing up like a horse in distress as Hellboy shot cleanly into it's back,

'Belle if this thing die's two more are born you need to shoot at the eggs as soon as we kill ugly here,' Hellboy instructed, Belle nodding as she shot from a different angle balancing herself on a large pipeline stretching across the room. As Hellboy ducked from a punch he grabbed the outstretched slimy arm and flung the monster into a nearby wall. 'Sorry pal you're not my type,' he remarked when Sammael lunged as Hellboy turned his back for a second.

'LOOK OUT!' Belle screamed as the pistol Hellboy relied on was struck from his hand, leaving the red demon powerless.

'Oh crap,' he remarked leaping through the air and landing by the corner where Sammael had emerged. 'Oh _crap_' he expressed again after landing in a sticky mass on the ground, Sammael now taking Belle as his chosen target again. However Belle was not to be stopped as she flipped over the creature and slid across the ground grabbing the pistol and feeling relieved to see a bullet still loaded in it. Yet it was at this moment that Sammael wrapped its arm around her leg in a tight and firm grip. Throwing the gun to Hellboy, she stopped him from coming to her aid 'there's no time just shoot and hurry!' Hellboy listened to her the selfless act and left her in dangers path, which soon reached Liz and Abe on the locators. 'She's in trouble' Abe stated Liz agreeing as they both paled with worry, telling the FBI in unison 'we're going in.'

Though as they ran towards it, Belle raised her hand directing it at the large pipeline, making her hand into a fist as she forced control of the water, breaking the bolts and releasing a jet of water against the Sammael. Her attempt of getting the creature to loosen its grip unsuccessful...

Bursting through the doors to see Belle's legs bound tightly, Abe ran straight to her shooting with the fully loaded handgun on each step. Though Hellboy held back on his final bullet as Liz's anger brought forth her flames which worked from her hands, until there wasn't a part of her body left untouched by it. 'You should be running,' she told the other three Abe managing to free Belle as Hellboy told Blue to get out quickly. The pair barely getting through the gap in the entrance way when Liz released the raging fire. The forceful impact of the explosion shattering the windows as Belle fell down to the hard ground along with the other agents, Abe keeping himself above Belle protectively until the shards of glass had stopped falling over them. Breathing heavily and quickly Abe was relived she seemed okay, without any injuries from the recent fight. 'Are you okay?' he questioned softly.

'Yes but are you hurt?' she asked worried. The thickly padded black jacket Abe had been wearing caught most of the broken glass, leaving him with only a couple of minor cuts that had occurred from breaking into the back of his leg.

'I'm alright; I just have a couple of cuts…nothing to deep I don't think…'

Yet it was as they continued to stay as they were, both Belle and Blue took notice at the same time the close proximity they were at, their bodies only centimetres apart. 'I'm sorry I was just being…what I mean is I didn't mean to throw you to the floor so roughly…' Abe began nervously, Belle shaking her head with a slight smile.

'Abe its okay, you just saved me and I'm grateful but if your legs bleeding I'll need to treat it soon. But will HB and Liz be okay? Did they get out?' she finished in concern.

'It's okay love birds we're fine you just carry on,' Hellboy voiced behind them, much to their relief, though his suggestive comment quickly sank in. Abe managing to get to his feet swiftly before he and Red gave Belle a hand, helping her to her feet.

'I well…it was spontaneous I mean we were running from a fiery explosion,' Abe explained hastily Hellboy continuing to smirk with Liz holding onto his arm for support.

'Liz, are you feeling alright?' Belle asked concerned watching her friend hold a hand against her stomach, Abe coming forwards as Liz allowed him to feel across her womb when he looked up meeting Liz's deep brown eyes.

'You're about to go into labour' he announced. The fact Liz was about four to five weeks early led them to believe the early birth was due to stress, and the force she gave on her recent fight. 'We need to get her to hospital now' Blue stated, Manning stepping forward as he remarked simply,

'She will not be going into hospital.'

'What? But Liz needs to go to hospital, she's going into labour' Belle replied desperately Manning ignoring her remark and suggesting they get into the van.

'You can't be serious,' Blue added Manning giving the merman a level gaze.

'I think you'll find I am now get in the van,' he repeated venomously Hellboy striding forwards and grabbing Manning's shirt in his fist rose the agent off the ground,

'You are going to take us to a hospital now' he ordered Manning refusing to give in when Liz let out a gasp of pain and fell towards, Abe supporting her up.

Catching sight of a nearby sports car that one of the agents had led the van with, Belle was struck with an idea. Using Hellboy as a distraction, Belle began to plan it as she helped the heavily pregnant Liz to the car, Abe watching her in questioning as he continued to help support her. _Please trust me I have a plan… _Belle thought carefully.

_I'm with you, whatever you have planned_ he assured her telepathically as the other agents surrounded Hellboy, instructing him to drop their superior. 'Only when you agree to allow my girlfriend the medical treatment she needs…'

'We'll bring a medical team to the bureau…' he began Hellboy looking infuriated as he said in a dangerously low voice,

'…Not good enough…'

What happened next made the agents in the area dive out of the way, H.B dropping Manning to the floor as he saw the sleek black sports car back up with some direct speed. 'Get in' Belle instructed, Hellboy jumping in the back with Liz as they sped off down the road. 'Hold on and fasten your seatbelts cause this is going to be a fast ride,' Belle forewarned the others taking her suggested precautions as she drove with some swift manoeuvres, the agents unable to follow her. 'At this rate we'll get to the nearest hospital in twenty minutes, but if I can push it to fifteen I will,' Belle guaranteed them Blue looking from the front seat to Liz in the back and resting a hand across her stomach he checked her current status, before looking back over to the young lady beside him. Her hair blew rapidly behind her as she drove expertly swerving down country lanes to get to their destination as quickly as possible.

'How long have you been such a good driver?' Abe asked over the rush of the wind, never once recalling a time when she mentioned her surprising driving skills.

'I was always chauffeured to places when I was younger and then I got a yearning to develop the ability myself, though my family naturally didn't agree. But it just made me want to learn all the more, and even my chauffeur would allow me to practise when I was alone in the car with him…I just paid attention that's all,' she replied, giving the other three an insight into what kind of life she must have led before coming to be with them. As they arrived at the hospital Belle took the back entrance for ambulances, not wanting to get Liz stressed even more by the press learning the famous Hellboy and Abe Sapien were out in public, let alone in a hospital. Explaining their situation to a nurse who came to the car, she agreed to help them -Hellboy thinking it partly from fear-, as she led them in the back entrance, taking Liz in a wheelchair to a private room where she began to have painful contractions.

'You're going to be fine Liz I'm here, if you need to squeeze my hand use the stone one, I've seen a lot of shows where pregnant women break their partners hands when they're in pain…'

'Shut up and give me that hand,' she replied impatiently feeling the strain on her stomach as the contraction rose and fell, a specialist team of doctors sworn to secrecy coming in to help deliver the babies.

'You'll be fine Liz,' Belle remarked confidently, Abe also offering words of comfort. Whilst the birth was happening Abe and Belle were then taken into a separate private room, and were ensured they would be informed of any changes.

'You know I admire you, your quick reactions are what brought us here…and if it weren't for you, Liz may have had a home birth…' Abe said breaking the silence as Belle looked up from the edge of the bed she sat on.

'I envy _you_ Abe, I mean you're able to use your abilities to help and guide those who need you. You're truly an inspiration and a wonderful friend.' The way they countered each others compliments made Abe smile, seeing Belle's selflessness and wondering what happened in her past which made Belle unhappy.

Though Blue pondered over it he wasn't given a chance to question this as a nurse came in two hours later, announcing that the two children had been delivered successfully and both the mother and children were fine. 'That's wonderful,' Belle exclaimed clapping her hands together in joy, 'may we see them?'

'Of course follow me,' the nurse answered gesturing for them to accompany her into the delivery room. Going into the room, looking around, Belle and Abe saw Liz lay smiling weakly cradling a bundle on blankets as Hellboy also held another, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

'Congratulations,' both Abe and Belle whispered approaching them as Hellboy leant down the baby so they could see a little boy being the image of his father, but without the stone like fist, smiling cheekily at them. In Liz's arms she held a baby girl with a tuft of deep brown hair and both children looking up sleepily with the deep brown eyes that matched there mother's. 'They're perfect,' Belle said welling up as Liz offered for her to hold the little girl, her friend taking the baby carefully from her mother's arms as Liz watched Belle cuddle the tiny newborn with such delicate movements.

Looking up slightly to see Abe sat on the opposite edge of the bed and meeting his gentle smile, he stroked the baby's cheek with an un-gloved hand. The little one taking a finger and wrapping its tiny hand around it as Liz was handed the little boy and Belle passed the daughter on for H.B to take in his arms. 'You must be so proud,' Belle remarked ever so softly.

'Oh yeah…' Hellboy replied his voice having little strength in it. Putting his free arm on her shoulder Belle looked into Red's golden eyes with a weak smile. 'Thankyou…' be breathed, Belle nodding as Abe put his hand on her other shoulder.

Deciding that evening that they would leave the doting parents Belle and Abe went home knowing that Hellboy and Liz would arrive the following morning, the doctors confirming that though the newborns were premature they would be stable enough to take home.

Sitting with Abe in his room Belle was still overcome with the experience of seeing the newborns with such tiny and delicate features. 'Still thinking about today?' he asked reading Belle's mind subconsciously as he took some ointment to treat his wound Belle nodding as she turned round. Looking in the first aid kit she removed some bandages for the deep cut in his leg.

'I'll do that…' she said Abe about to insist it was okay when she replied, 'I promised.' Sitting down, the merman gave into her innocent charms and allowed for her to put on the dressing and tighten it, 'this is waterproof so it won't come loose' she told him Abe nodding at her consideration whilst treating it. 'With that on all night the cut won't be so deep in the morning,' Belle said thoughtfully, pushing back her honey blonde hair over her shoulders, Abe getting up to put away the medical supplies.

'Thankyou…' he replied, watching Belle with a light smile.

'You're library really does fascinate me,' she smiled getting up and looking at some of the covers across the shelves,

'This is you're home Belle if you wish to borrow any book please do so.' Belle looked at him fondly before glancing back to the shelves, 'so what is your favourite kind of book?'

'Fantasy and Romance,' she answered instantly Abe pointing out a novel entitled "a winter's rose."

'It's a beautiful book, I think you'd enjoy it,' he said taking it from the high shelf and handing it to Belle their hands touching as he passed her the book, Belle continuing to smile though she tried to hide the faint blush.

'You look surprised about something?' She mentioned sitting opposite Abe as he now watched the pretty girl before him, Blue keeping level in front of her.

'Not many people surprise me but you do…' he replied honestly.

'In what way do I surprise you?'

'Well your actions today for one, I never once sensed that ability telepathically from you. There is a lot more to you than meets the eye and it's something which fascinates me…but I also can sense a certain fear about you…' Belle watched with some understanding, knowing that Abe had no idea of her difficult past though she answered him carefully.

'We are all vulnerable in one way or another; it's just not something which is always shown I for instance am vulnerable to seeing my friends get hurt, it scares and worries me. But I also have an air of strength in the fact that I would never run if my friends needed me,' Abe floated in the water listening to Belle and ensuring that she was a very good person.

'Belle, today was an example of your strengths…we all have weaknesses about us…but that is why together we all counter-balance each other for support...' But Abe was also certain that she would soon show even more strength and belief in herself, knowing that he would be the one to help her.

* * *

**So there you have it, Liz and Red are now parents :) and the Sammael is finished. With a couple of romantic moments for Abe and Belle how will they continue to develop together? **

**Please Review and I will be continuing to replace a few more of the early chapters. **

**Thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	7. Apologies and God parents

**I'm on a roll today :) Here is chapter 7 which has just been edited out. This is apparently one of my shorter chapters... though I think you'll all find it very enjoyable still :) **

**Bit of romance and of course the start of one of my favourite times of the year...Christmas.. :) **

**Enjoy and review thankyou!  
**

'The 30th of November…there,' Belle muttered to herself writing down the day of the babies births, before turning over her calendar. 'December,' she smiled, thinking about the festive season starting as she took an advent calendar out and put it up. _Well there will certainly be enough decorating to_ do she thought smiling as she left her room.

After preparing for Liz and Hellboy's arrival, Abe had found it quite pleasant to have Belle's company for the morning, enjoying some quality time with the girl who seemed to share so much in common with him. 'I think that's everything,' she had smiled sitting down to wait as Abe joined her. 'I can't believe we finished the main hallway in two hours,' he remarked wearily as Belle suggested he go for a swim to relax.

'No they'll be back soon I can take a swim later' he grinned adjusting the black top he wore.

'So where would you say was your favourite place to visit?' Belle asked keen to learn more about her friend, Abe -never being asked such a question- thinking it over before answering thoughtfully

'There's a small beach I know of…it used to provide quite a peaceful atmosphere.'

After repeating the question for her, Belle told him of a quiet park where the stars shone brightly over providing a peaceful and pretty view. 'You'll have to take me there some time,' he said Belle promising she would when a thought came to Abe. 'I…um I wondered if you would like to…' Blue then trailing off trying to find the words, Belle encouraging him to continue when the front door clicked and the proud parents came in.

'Welcome back,' Belle greeted cheerfully upon seeing them both,

'Hey hope you two haven't had too much fun without us,' Hellboy smirked, making them laugh, proving that fatherhood hadn't changed his personality.

'I think I'm going to take the babies into our room and put them in the crib,' Liz remarked, still seemingly weary her boyfriend nodding as he kissed her. Though as Belle offered to help Liz declined her offer…Belle half-expecting it… 'I need a bit of rest,' she explained a little simply before walking down the newly decorated hallway.

'So what did Manning say about yesterday? Let me guess "you are a disgrace to society and are nothing but a liability,"' he suggested mocking the middle aged FBI's personality, before using a different example. 'Or he's going to try and get us back with the FBI so he can hire me a new "nanny," and get orders given to us by a replacement in a tin suit.' Abe knew Hellboy was referring to Johann Krauss ultimately, yet Belle and Blue both surprised the demon as they explained that none of the FBI had made any contact since the previous day.

'Look's like they've finally taken the "stay out of our lives" hint,' he remarked hanging up his leather coat. Then taking out a hammer Red walked down the hall passing his two friends, who gave him the same confused expression. 'Just making a minor home adjustment,' he called back adding 'nice job on the decorating by the way,' before resuming a light hum as he continued round the corner.

'I think it wise not to ask,' Abe suggested Belle nodding as he went out of sight, though she lost her smile at this point.

'Liz is still annoyed at me,' Belle remarked openly, her shoulders loosening as she looked up to Abe wistfully.

'I'm sure that's not true, you helped Liz in her time of need and she's probably very thankful of it, just give her time' Abe told her sympathetically. Belle didn't reply but went to the kitchen, feeling the need for something to drink when the pair stopped in their tracks. Hearing a sharp smash and a low thud Belle leant out of the framed doorway looking down the corridor as silence fell again.

Looking from Blue to the direction the sound emitted from, the pair saw Hellboy emerge, carrying in his stone hand the red alert system that had been fixed to the ceiling of Liz and H.B's room. 'They're not waking up the babies,' he muttered to himself opening the front door and hurtling the alarm as far as he strength would carry it. Satisfied as it landed in piece outside of the front gate, Hellboy shut the door turning back to Abe who was grinning at his best friend's action, and Belle who shook her head knowingly. 'So, who wants some lunch?' Red remarked calmly, Belle shaking her head lightly as she began to laugh. As the day went fairly slowly Belle had made some hot drinks and taken them into the living room, handing one each to the two guys.

'You're doing well,' she complimented as she settled a drink for herself on the covered furniture, leaving one in her hand.

'Who's that for?' Hellboy asked not looking behind him as he put up some new wallpaper,

'I thought Liz would like a drink…black with no sugar right?'

'Right,' H.B answered matter-of-factly remembering how Myer's had taken his girlfriend out for a drink and put milk and sugar in. 'What a moron' he said aloud Abe glancing over with a perplexed expression.

Tapping quietly against the bedroom door, Belle opened it slowly and peered in seeing Liz quite awake, the proud mother leaning over the crib with a hand stroking the baby's cheek. 'I thought you might like a coffee?' Belle said clearing her throat to make her presence known, Liz looking up and smiling as she took the mug from Belle's hands. After a few minutes of stiff silence Belle went to excuse herself from the room when Liz spoke up, still not meeting Belle's eyes as she gazed absent-mindedly into her cup. 'Thank you,' Liz remarked, Belle not really expecting her friend to say anything more but she was stood corrected.

'I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I know you had my best interests in mind and I put you on the spot. I guess I just felt a bit betrayed after standing up for you…'

'I know, I didn't want to neglect supporting you but I had to agree with the guys. We just all wanted you not to be put through any unnecessary injury given your, -at the time- condition.' Liz nodded understanding Belle's actions fully, the young lady that stood anxiously explaining herself, Liz knew was not a cruel person. Being someone who found it incredibly difficult to find trust in anyone but those who had grown close to her, Liz was well aware of why she had acted as she had done. But this time she wasn't convinced it justified her behaviour.

'While I was in the hospital,' she began starting up the conversation again, 'the doctors said I needed a lot of pain killers, they even gave me an epidural…my midwife told me if I had have had a home delivery there would've been more complications because of the size of the babies. You made it so that I was able to have a virtually pain free birth, free of any hazards or problems, as it was uncertain whether the little boy would pull through…though he's just like his daddy a fighter.'

'I can believe it, their both so sweet…'

'I'm sorry Belle…for the way I acted…and thankyou. For all your help yesterday…I mean Red couldn't stop talking about it. Though I think it was your driving he found impressive,' she replied, Belle smiling at the remark. Looking at Liz with a mixture of emotions playing across her face; it was only as Hellboy's voice came behind her that Belle was brought back into reality.

'You girls gonna come up any time soon?'

'Yes, I was just about to come up,' Belle replied turning back to Liz and saying that she would see her upstairs only for Liz to add finally.

'Thank you, you have no idea just how much you mean to our family,' Belle could feel herself welling up as she ascended the marble stairs going back into the living room to see Abe putting up the last roll of wallpaper. Coming behind him Belle surprised the merman as she put her arms around his torso, resting her head against his upper back.

'Belle?' he said the young lady confirming it was her as Abe received an insight into the previous conversation she had just had.

'You were right,' she smiled letting her arms loosen as Blue, as he turned round hoping the fact the colour in his face was tinted darker would go unnoticed. 'How is it you know just what to say, and know that it will be alright?' She queried Abe returning her smile hesitantly as he turned away again; keen to find something to busy himself with as he responded.

'I know you wouldn't do or say anything to intentionally hurt someone. You were right in what you said about hope Belle…'

'Hey you two, sit down a sec,' Hellboy instructed, coming in to the room, Abe and Belle being sat down on the sofa. Sitting back into the sheet that was draped across it, Red and Liz looked to one another, Liz speaking first.

'Well first of all we've been discussing some names for the children and we have decided on Cedric and for his middle name Trevor…' Hellboy squeezing his girlfriend's hand Abe smiling at the choice, knowing Red's father would've been proud of his son. 'For the baby girl we thought about it for a while and are calling her Aurora and her middle name Sabrina.' Belle liked the sound of the names chosen, feeling they had been well thought out and had some meaning behind them. 'We also wanted to ask whether you both would consent to being God parents?' Belle and Abe exchanged looks neither needing to use telepathy to tell they were thinking the same.

'Yes,' they both answered at the same time Hellboy and Liz thrilled with their agreeing to be part of the family.

Some time later that evening Belle brought up the subject of Christmas, something which Hellboy tried to stay out of. 'Not much point though is there? I mean it's just a holiday,' he said trying to get off the topic yet it was one Belle persisted.

'It's not "just a holiday," it's about family time and celebrating Christmas with those close to you makes it a special time of year…'

'In case you hadn't noticed Halloweens more our kind of holiday,' Hellboy told her indicating him and Abe though the merman continued to listen to her intently, fascinated by the holiday she described.

'But no one can possibly avoid Christmas, with the tree decorated to perfection, and lights dancing across its branches with a star shining from the top. Then there are the brightly wrapped presents, and it'll be Cedric and Aurora's first Christmas…you surely don't want them to go without?'

Hellboy sighed in defeat, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy Christmas who didn't? But since the loss of his father Hellboy found it a difficult holiday to celebrate, as it was always one which his dad had made so much effort towards. Liz knowing this was the thoughts of doubt in her boyfriends mind, she rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand as she squeezed it in a comforting gesture. Abe continued to ask Belle about Christmas during the course of the evening, every detail he learnt about it making the merman all the more curious having never experienced Christmas before.

'Well tomorrow you and I can go and cut a pine tree ready to go in the living room as soon as it's finished. We could also go late night Christmas shopping if you'd like?' Abe looked at Belle never before hearing of the shops being open late, his friend explaining during Christmas the shops in town were lined with pretty lights and they opened late in the evening.

Finding there was so much to learn Abe kept Belle talking to one am before realising he had kept her awake all that time. Seeing her fall asleep lightly on the leather sofa, Abe picked Belle up in his strong arms and gently laying her in bed he pulled across the thick duvet. To him, Belle looked so peaceful as she slept, a slight smile touching her lips, as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. Though as Abe looked over her calmly, he was faced with a strange and new desire to kiss her soft cheek before leaving the room...However upon her stirring slightly, Abe knew it was best not to chance any actions like that and returned to his own room, the sweet smell about Belle now surrounding him. Going up the stairs around his stairs, Abe removed his top and apparatus, before slipping into the water. Floating aimlessly as he thought only of Belle, and contemplating the sudden desire he had experienced; Abe fell asleep with a smile touching his lips…

**Aww Abe's got some new feelings he doesnt understand... cute :) ****So Abe is finding himself getting closer to Belle, but just what is her past?**

** and with the two now God-parents, and Liz and Hellboy parents how will it affect their lives?? **

**Please Review! Thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	8. You've fallen for her haven't you?

**Hey everyone, sorry about the delay in re-submitting some of these, I've been working on a lot of things for my writing lately...but anyway, here's the newly re-edited chapter 8. Please enjoy and review thankyou! x

* * *

**

With Christmas fast approaching, everyone was busy with preparations for the festive season, and mixed with continued renovations to the old bureau made it a hectic December. As work progressed around the house, Belle, as promised took Abe with her as they went to cut a Christmas tree. 'When I was a little girl, my family always took me to cut down a Christmas tree. I always used to be so excited…we would choose the biggest possible so it took a whole afternoon to saw through the base and get it home.' Abe smiled as Belle shared her memories with him, showing she felt relaxed and at ease whilst with him.

'So providing we get one that's rich and full, we'll have plenty to decorate,' Belle explained cheerfully.

'So what size about six to seven foot?' Abe suggested Belle shaking her head as she replied thoughtfully,

'I'd say a twelve foot tree would be alright…' she replied meeting Abe's surprised expression she began to laugh lightly as they continued walking on. 'I guess you could say I love the festive season,' she smiled, Abe watching Belle's soft features as she then frowned. 'Abe?'

'Yes?' he responded noting the seriousness in her tone…

'What does Hellboy have against Christmas?' At first Blue was uncertain of how Belle would see the unusual bond Red had with his father, but he also believed that if anyone could listen with sympathy and understanding it would be the innocent girl stood before him.

'Hellboy was known to enjoy the Christmas holidays as a child…the professor or his father, encouraged the enjoyment and spirit of the festive time. But as Red grew up he and Professor Broom became more deeply involved with the bureau, leading to gradual separation as Hellboy was often confined to his room by the FBI, like a small boy who was being grounded. So as I arrived at the bureau after being rescued from Washington, I wasn't treated with much more respect from the FBI…I think if it weren't for the Professor and Red I wouldn't have stood a chance. Even now we're still widely thought of as…freaks…in a word. But Red and Professor Broom were the first to show me that there we're some who valued us for what we are.'

'How could anyone think that of you Blue…?' Belle cut in with a saddened expression.

'Not everyone sees us as being unique…there are many who have been afraid of us, as sad as it is to say,' Abe responded, Belle putting a hand on Abe's arm, the merman hiding the deepening colour in his skin.

'You soon learn that you should only value the opinion of those you care about Abe…' Belle remarked softly. As Abe watched her with a thoughtful expression, he didn't pry into her thoughts on the matter…simply taking the compliment she offered and continuing his explanation.

'But despite this it was because of the distance that Christmas became a mere exchanging of gifts. Christmas was a day which I had never really heard of before, which is why it intrigued me so. But last year was the time Hellboy's father was killed and Red took it hard, only Liz was able to help him grieve as he refused to speak to anyone. At the time even I couldn't be of any help as my physical state at the time was low, so it was only when Liz visited me that I learnt of what was happening. Anyway ever since that fateful day Hellboy avoids a lot of things which bear strong links between him and his father...so that is why he seems against the idea. But he'll celebrate it with us all, because I know that he wants to give his children the special memories Professor Broom gave him.' Belle stood quietly taking in every word, Hellboy had experienced so much sorrow and tragedy by losing the one family member who meant so much to him, yet he pressed on.

'Belle…' came Abe's soothing voice, bringing Belle from her thoughts as she looked up at him, 'is something wrong?' he questioned the young beauty shaking her head as she suggested they continue in their day out. Abe had felt the cold despite wearing thick black trousers; a black long sleeved top and a padded jacket with leather gloves, and felt as if the water in his breathing apparatus could have been ice rather than water. So glancing over at Belle who wore jeans a thin top and leather jacket, he knew she must have been immensely cold. However upon finding a large pine tree as Belle described, the two set to work cutting it down which proved to be a less than easy task, and yet Blue was swept up in every moment. Enjoying the time out of the house and with Belle, Abe learnt more and more about the festivities of Christmas, his companion describing it with such excitement in her voice, 'it's such a magical time of year…'

'…and one I'm looking forward to experiencing,' Abe replied, Belle looking up to him with a smile. After finally chopping the tree down and tying a sack around the base, Belle and Abe loaded and secured the tree on the carrier attached to the back of their car, which had been provided by the FBI for them.

'Are you ready to go back?' Belle asked, Abe looking thoughtful for a moment before smiling at her.

'If you are, it is cold…'

'Yes…well we still have the rest of the journey home,' Belle remarked, the decision being made as two set off home. They had been a few minutes into the drive, and the atmosphere was a quiet one when Belle began to think about the life she had left behind. 'I wish I had _my_ car…' Belle openly admitted sighing.

'Where is it?' Abe questioned, Belle not taking her eyes off the road as she explained it would still be at her family home. 'Have you spoken to your parents since you met us?'

'No,' Belle answered becoming a little subdued, as she decided it would be easier to show him the hardships she had faced relating to her family. So, fully aware of the perplexed look Abe gave her, Belle pulled over and turned to her friend asking for his hand, to which the merman understood her request and willingly met her palm with his.

Closing his eyes Abe witnessed a scene within a large, stately home and for a moment the hallway which he stood in was empty until the room came to life, and raised voices could be heard emitting from the right hand room. 'Why can't you accept me for who I am?' a teary voice spoke out adding 'I'm not a bad person.' Abe now seeing a slightly younger Belle coming out from the door…instantly recognisable by her bright amethyst eyes…However Abe then had his attention drawn to the two figures who followed her out. One, a man stood quite tall over Belle with a serious expression and a frown that didn't soften, his hair was dark and his eyes were also deep in their colour. The second figure was a woman who looked younger than the man beside her with very pale blonde hair and a thin face giving her a tired expression, neither of which looking happy in the slightest. Abe watching as Belle's presumed parents approached her, neither having the glittering amethyst colour in their eyes as Belle did. 'Belle you can't honestly be serious, I will not stand for this in my house we have standards that will be followed otherwise you will no longer be part of this family. Now stop this nonsense, why can't you be normal instead of acting out after all we've done…'

'I'm not…' Belle began trying to get her point across, and finding herself unprepared for the response.

'Sometimes I'm ashamed to call you my daughter,' he said bitterly her mother adding in

'Belle, why can't you just be truthful to us…after everything, you shouldn't show us such a lack of respect. I feel like I don't truly know you anymore…'

Blue felt the hurt that Belle showed in her eyes as she turned from them, and drawing a deep breath she picked up her coat and walked away from them, her family now turning their back on their own daughter. Opening his eyes, Abe met Belle's wistful gaze as she fought back her emotions her hand slightly losing it's grip on his. Yet at that moment Abe made the motion to take it in his, as the gills on either side of his neck expanded. 'It's okay Belle, you have me, Red and Liz…we all care about you and that won't change. But don't hold on to bad memories, I'm sure your family miss you.'

Belle smiled at Abe's words of comfort, getting off the topic as she remarked 'I suppose we'd better get home…' reluctantly agreeing Abe sat back in his seat the two gloved hands pulling apart as Belle turned back to the wheel, pulling out onto the main road again with thoughts clouding her mind as she drove the twenty minute ride home. 'Belle…' Abe began looking to her, 'may I ask you something?'

'Of course,' she replied glancing over,

'Have you ever been afraid of me?' Belle seemingly surprised by the question, when her features relaxed more with understanding.

'No…never'

'Not even on that first day?' he replied gently, Belle shaking her head.

'The FBI scared me…so much…and when you came in the room, I wasn't sure how to take it. I just felt and heard calming thoughts, though I knew they weren't aimed at me directly. But even when I looked at you, I could still just recognise your soothing voice as you came over to me. But that was the moment I'd begun to doubt anyone would want to help me…and that they were going to force me back to my family. Then you offered me your hand…and in that simple gesture, I finally felt that it could be okay.'

'It will be…' he promised her.

'As I said to you before…I don't see how anyone could think badly of you Abe…because I certainly couldn't,' she breathed, Abe feeling the meaning in her words…

As they pulled up to the white steps leading into the house, Hellboy met them, at the door as they got out of the car, with the first thing he said being 'how big a tree do you need?!'

'Well it is Christmas…and we could have gotten one a couple of feet bigger I would imagine,' Belle replied thoughtfully, laughing at Red's exasperated expression. Though he easily picked it up before carrying it single-handedly in the house; lowering it down to a horizontal length as it passed through the door. 'Liz said you're going out tomorrow?' Red mentioned as he set the tree upright in the hallway dusting off his hands.

'Yeah we're going Christmas shopping and buying some decorations'

'So we have the run of the place again,' Hellboy added cheerfully to Abe who grinned in reply, making Belle chuckle as she told them to behave whilst the girls were out. 'You say that like causing trouble is a bad thing,' smirked Hellboy as they went into the living room which was now finished,

'It's nice to be able to sit down in here again,' Abe remarked getting comfy as Liz popped her head round the door.

'I thought I heard you two get back, can you come and help with dinner Red? I need to go and bottle feed the twins,' her boyfriend grumbling but agreeing as she kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room again.

'Liz sure knows how to get Hellboy around,' Belle grinned, Blue laughing in agreement

'Yes she does know one or two tricks, just pray that you don't get caught in the cross fire of their arguments…'

'Well it's not uncommon Blue, everyone has their moments,' Belle replied Abe telling his friend that there were some light arguments, some bad and some which went beyond the barrier. Continuing to spend the rest of their day together, Abe and Belle went into his room that evening and as Belle brought through her borrowed book and placed it back in its place, the young lady didn't hesitate in taking another after going through quite a number from the small library since her arrival. Taking her usual seat opposite Abe's tank the merman sat with her for a while that night, talking about various things from music to film, theatre and past thoughts. 'You know we could go and see a theatre production one evening if you'd like?' Belle suggested, Blue eagerly agreeing having never attended a live theatre production.

'So what are you going to buy in town tomorrow?' Abe asked getting up and removing the padded jacket he still wore,

'Oh just some decorations for the tree and around the house, and Christmas presents of course I have to buy for you, Liz, Red and our God children…I also need to get some cards so I can send them to some family…'

'Your buying presents?' Abe said surprised Belle smiling as she nodded

'Of course I haven't quite decided on the gift ideas yet, but I'm working on it.' Blue found himself questioning what he could possibly buy Belle now; the thought of gifts never occurring to him. So settling on the idea of talking with Red about it the following day, Abe went into the small section of the room filled with books to find four new ones to read.

Looking over at the Professors desk, Belle noticed Abe's breathing apparatus prompting her to put down the book she held as the young lady recalled something, feeling certain she had read about it somewhere Belle asked Abe about it as he returned. 'There probably is a book with some information on the topic,' he replied thoughtfully, as he set up the books on the golden stands

'I'm sure I read a book with theories on it, as it mentioned a small capsule that stopped the use of larger equipment to breath in water for humans or for you out of water.' Abe looked at Belle with some puzzlement never once hearing that a tablet could be used for such a thing, though as he had always tried to hold an open mind in any matters, the merman took an interest and quizzed her for all that she could remember.

After a short while, Abe settled in his tank Belle turning the pages for him occasionally as he read all of them simultaneously, mentioning how a self page turner would make things a lot smoother. Noting how tired she became, Belle eventually got up from her seat and bade Abe goodnight.

'Goodnight Belle,' he nodded,

'Sweet dreams,' she smiled, walking through into her own room and falling asleep instantly, the dream she had consisting of a magical date between the blonde haired beauty and a certain blue friend…

The following morning as the girls set off for the shops, Liz was a bit hesitant about leaving the children, 'they'll be fine' Hellboy assured his girlfriend for the umpteenth time that morning. 'Now I don't want to hear another word otherwise I'm gonna be left with a headache all day,' he added making Liz smile a little more hitting him playfully in the arm as they went out.

'Finally…A bit of peace,' Hellboy said aloud stretching as the car left the gates, 'I don't even mind doing more work on the house. It's just nice having nothing to worry about, and without the FBI on our backs suddenly life's more relaxing.' Abe agreed as they set off about the house doing odd jobs,

'What are you getting Liz for Christmas?' Abe queried after an hour or so, the topic of gifts still playing on his mind.

'I dunno yet, I want to get her something special though what are you going to buy for everyone?'

'I'm undecided but I need to get something nice for Belle, I mean it's her first Christmas with us, and my first proper Christmas so I want something…meaningful and memorable,' Abe replied thinking what he could possibly buy with such affection and thought put into it.

'You know you've taken to Belle haven't you?' Hellboy remarked simply Abe becoming silent and hoping the darkening blue wouldn't be noticed by Red but he was wrong. 'Wait a minute, have you been listening to love CD's again?' he said suspiciously Abe not giving his friend an answer when Hellboy answered for him, 'you have haven't you?'

'Well…I…why do you ask?' Abe replied Hellboy stopping and considering everything he had seen of the two together, when suddenly things fell into place…and he finally understood it.

'Wait you've…oh no you've fallen for her haven't you? You've fallen for Belle,' Hellboy said in utter disbelief.

* * *

**So what will Abe's reaction be and will Liz question Belle in the same way? All in the next chapter :)and if you haven't gathered by now, I write in a lot of cliffhangers lol  
**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers and I will continue to re-edit some chapters though it's not many more now...  
**

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	9. How much did you spend?

**Back on a roll again :) Here is chapter 9 which is now re-edited...**

**Please enjoy and the next one which I'll be editing is the Christmas chapter :) **

**Enjoy and review thankyou! x  
**

'I…I don't know, these feelings are just so confusing, it's hard to make sense of it all,' Abe admitted, Red knowing this had something to do with the death of Princess Nuala.

'I wish father were here, he could've advised you better than I could…but you can't keep letting the past hold you back, you've come a long way since then Abe.'

'I know I have but what if I'm not right for her?' Abe replied shaking his head in doubt

'and what if you are?' Hellboy countered 'look I'm really not good at this kind of thing but try listening to your own advice.' His friend then finished the can that he was drinking and after getting back to work, Red left the topic open knowing that it wouldn't be the last he heard of it.

Meanwhile the girls went shopping within Fairfield, grateful to have the large car from all the shopping they were buying. 'Hellboy's like any other guy, we always have a long debate with whatever I buy,' Liz said smiling as Belle bought some new fairy lights,

'What are you getting him for Christmas?' she queried, Liz answering as she counted off her planned presents.

'A silver chain with a tab that has his name engraved, some of his favourite beer, some new tops, some of the ingredients for his hand made bullets…and probably more, so what are you getting for the guys?'

'I'm uncertain of what to get Hellboy I thought you might have an idea…'

'A cat,' Liz cut in surprised she hadn't thought of it before, Hellboy's love for cats and kittens was well known amongst his friends and after being left with only two currently, his girlfriend knew that it was the ideal gift.

After stopping at a pet store and putting a deposit down for a short haired black cat, with dazzling blue eyes Liz and Belle left the shop. Belle had been relieved she had got two out of three, after managing to secretly purchase Liz a new pair of jeans and a top with a CD that Liz had pointed out, all without her friend knowing. Belle had to say, she felt grateful in the fact that she was the mind-reader and not Liz as she tried her best to be discreet. Yet sitting in a café with hot drinks Liz took the opportunity to bring up Abe, 'you seem quite fond of Blue' Belle looking up from her hot chocolate as she nodded feeling her cheeks getting warmer,

'Yes he's a sweet friend.'

'So what do you think of him then? Don't worry I'm not going to say anything to Red,' she added at Belle's shocked expression before continuing. 'It's just I noticed you both get along so well and I was curious.' Belle knew she could confide in Liz. and feeling that she wanted to get all of it off her chest Belle admitted quietly,

'He's unlike anyone I've ever met before. He cares for me genuinely and makes me feel so happy when I'm with him.'

'Sounds like you have a crush,' Liz remarked smiling as Belle met the gaze of her friend unable to find any other alternative in her answer,

'I suppose I do…' she replied smiling

'Suppose?' Liz said testily Belle laughing at the remark,

'Now I just have to find him the perfect Christmas present,' keen to get off the topic of love though it wasn't achieved with much ease.

'Come on Belle, what's holding you back? I mean Abe's a good guy, he's polite, genuine…'

'Kind, caring, sweet, a gentleman…I know but I mean I couldn't say anything.'

'Why? Don't you think he might like you?' Liz queried Belle shaking her head in response looking downcast.

'What if I'm just mistaking feelings of affection, for Abe simply looking after me? I just don't want to make that mistake…he's really looked out for me since I arrived and I'm just afraid that I'm wrong in thinking he likes me as more than a fried.' Liz sighed, making Belle look up at her.

'Listen to me, I have known Abe a long time and in many ways he's different from H.B, but they are the same for the fact of regardless how they feel, they both show love and care in two separate ways. You have to see that.' Taking in her words, Belle nodded, thoughtfully, finishing her drink and suggesting they go and look more round the shops before heading home. Watching as Belle seemed to be lost in thought for some time after they left the café, Liz could only hope that she had gotten through to her friend. Though she knew the next step would be to see if Abe really did feel the same.

'How many books did you want to buy him?' Liz said exasperated as she and Belle emerged from the bookstore carrying a stack of thick books, an hour later.

'Well you know how much Abe reads, this is just a starting gift' she explained Liz shocked to hear the two words "starting gift."

'It's going to be a busy afternoon' she remarked the two girls laughing as they dropped off their purchases at the car. Walking back down the high street, Belle left Liz to order the silver chain for Hellboy and walked down to some smaller shops. Still searching for Abe's main present and coming to a store she had never seen before, it's unusual golden objects reminded Belle of the ones which resided in Abe's room. Feeling drawn to it, Belle stepped into the door way with a small bell ringing overhead, looking around and feeling the warmth within the small shop as she began to view some of the items for sale. 'Can I help you?' a raspy voice spoke out, the young lady turning to see a short but elderly man approach her,

'I'm just looking thank you…I'm after something different for a friend…'

'A Christmas present I presume?'

'Yes he's very much into reading and anything to do with knowledge or research,' Belle explained the short man running a hand through his short beard thinking of a possible object when something came to him.

'Follow me please,' he told her, Belle walking behind him and lowering her head to miss some contraption hanging from the ceiling when the shopkeeper led her to the back of the shop, where an array of items were placed.

Picking up a very large and old leather bound book, the shopkeeper struggled to lift it over for Belle to glance over. 'In that book is some of the most renowned subjects of interest studied and touched on in detail, the book was written over five decades…a rare purchase I can assure you.' Belle wasn't convinced that it was what had attracted her to the shop; so she politely refused when a golden book stand alike the ones the Abe used caught her eye.

'What's this?' she questioned the shopkeeper looking mildly uninterested in the object she pointed out,

'It is an unusual item, I do not know of the designer or the exact time it was made, all I know is that it was created for books, and this mechanism here…' he trailed off pointing to a hinged piece of gold which lifted to a peak and at close inspection, was no thicker than paper with a pointed tip. 'This is an automated page turner, which is quite rare for it's time; all I could guess is that the inventor created it for sheet music. However it was uncommon for any music as such to be bound in book form…'

'Does the page turner work?' she cut in eagerly as the shopkeeper nodded raising an eyebrow at the young lady's interest.

Placing the large book in the frame of the stand, the shopkeeper started the page turner, prompting Belle to read the first spread of two pages and was surprised that as she finished the last word; the gold piece slipped under and turned the page. 'That's incredible…is this the only one?' Belle questioned with interest the shopkeeper shaking his head.

'There were two made, I got them both for a good deal…it was a tough business decision but…'

'I'll take them,' Belle said instantly the shopkeeper looking surprised,

'It will cost five hundred dollars for the pair,'

'That's fine,' she answered lightly, the shopkeeper continuing to keep an eyebrow rose, shocked in some ways that she could so easily afford that amount. However it was a good sale to him, so wrapping them both carefully in brown packaging Belle paid, and made her way out into the late and cold winter's afternoon, feeling the slight weight as she saw Liz waiting for her outside the jewellers.

'Where did you get too?' She asked pausing at the sight of the long and large packages.

'I got Abe's present,' she remarked cheerfully asking Liz whether she had ordered the chain.

'Yes,' Liz answered walking back to the car and prying into what Belle could've bought,

'You'll have to wait until Christmas now,' she told her friend smirking and receiving a scowl in reply as Belle reversed out of the car park to drive home.

'H.B's going to _love_ me when he sees the amount I've bought,' Liz said gesturing a thumb back at the backseat which was covered in bags that couldn't fit in the boot.

'It's Christmas how bad could Red possibly be?' Belle questioned Liz giving her a sceptical look as they arrived at the gates leading into their home.

'You know I'm actually beginning to feel that this place is normal now,' Liz remarked looking up at the result of the four's hard work, Belle agreeing as the two guys came to meet them looking flustered.

'Been busy?' Belle grinned, Abe about to answer her when Hellboy caught sight of the amount of shopping in the car.

'How much…' Red began Liz warning

'Don't start,' as she pulled out some bags from the boot and telling Belle she would see her inside, Liz strode in the house, Red on her heel as he followed his girlfriend in the house. Smiling to herself as Belle went to the boot, picking out a considerable amount of parcels, bags and boxes, Abe came to her side

'Would you like some help?' he offered seeing the young lady before him struggle with the weight.

'Yes, please' she replied beginning to hand him some of the lighter items, which Blue became aware of and so taking a few heavy bags from her they made their way indoors. Hearing raised voices Belle and Blue realised that H.B had guessed the probable amount which had been spent, 'will they be okay?'

'Don't worry; they have their moments like everyone. It's safe anyway the rooms fire-proof now.'

'Why…' Belle started only to see a spurt of flames emerge from the stairway, which led to Liz's and Hellboy's room. 'Ah,' she remarked in understanding, Abe nodding, apparently used to this.

Late that evening, surprised that Belle hadn't joined him, Abe went to her room and knocked on the door, hearing a shuffling from within the room. 'Come in,' Belle called sweetly, Blue putting his head around the door making the young beauty all the happier.

'Good evening,' he greeted politely Belle replying the same with a smile, gesturing for Blue to join her as she returned to her wrapping, 'how many gifts have you bought?' Abe questioned surprised at the amount which surrounded her on the bed. 'A few but there are a lot of decorations here too…I actually wondered if you would like to go out, late night Christmas shopping?' Belle asked hopefully, Abe a little uncertain about it.

'But what if I get seen? I mean I don't think people would react very well to someone like me…' he answered sadly.

'Abe, not everybody is that judgemental, and besides if you came you could wear a coat and a hat, and then no one would know the difference. But either way I really want you to come,' she finished looking at Abe with a continuing hopefulness in her voice. With no more thought needed, Blue smiled at Belle promising that he would go with her much to his friends delight as she threw her arms around his neck, Blue laughing as he regained his posture. Putting his arms around her waist, Belle held on until the rising blush fell again, and then sitting back and looking down at her wrapping Abe watching her as she folded over the brightly coloured paper. As her blonde hair fell forward, Abe put a finger across the ribbon holding it in place as she tied it, Belle looking up as she pushed back her soft hair. The light of the room making Abe's eyes shine in a way that made Belle turn her head to one side slightly, the cute look she gave making Blue smile as he questioned what she was looking at. 'Your eyes, I never noticed how…blue they are, it gives you such a soft look…' she replied Abe becoming shy at this compliment…yet that wasn't the only thing which left him feeling slightly embarrassed.

'You're going on a date? I told you there was something in this friendship of yours,' Hellboy said with a smirk as he sat talking to Abe, the merman floating in his tank trying to get Red to keep his voice down. 'But your not denying it's a date, and think about it you're the lucky one, I mean I'm stuck in and we're not even working with the BPRD anymore.' Abe nodded thoughtfully and couldn't deny looking forward to spending some time alone with Belle. 'You're thinking about her…' Hellboy taunted, Abe giving him a sceptical look.

'Who's the psychic one?' he questioned Hellboy grinning as he held up his hands,

'After spending years with you, can you blame me being able to read the look on your face?' H.B replied.

As the evening of the date came, Belle sat putting on a pair of brown leather boots, before checking her hair in the mirror. She couldn't deny feeling slightly nervous yet elated at the thought of spending the evening out with Abe. So as she saw through the mirror Liz at the door, holding Aurora in her arms, she turned to them with a bright smile. 'Hi,' Belle said cheerfully putting on her thick coat, and picking up her handbag, before looking over the little baby and letting her wrap it's tiny hand around her finger.

'Looking forward to it?' Liz asked Belle unable to suppress her smile as she answered,

'Yes' the two friends laughing as Belle followed her friend out and pulled the door closed…

**So how will the date go? and just how will Belle and Abe get closer? All in the next chapter **

**Please review, thankyou! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	10. Christmas time

**Hi everyone, here is a re-write of chapter 10, with some romance starting to blossom and Christmas Day :) Enjoy and Review, thankyou! x **

**

* * *

**'Are you sure I'll be alright, out in public I mean?' Abe said nervously as Belle picked up her car keys,

'You'll be fine Abe, you can't hide away forever, and I never thought I'd say this but take a leaf out of H.B's book. If he could have a night out…' Liz began

'Yeah those guys would never know what hit them' smirked Hellboy Liz adding with a partly amused expression.

'Yes and neither would you when you got home.' Agreeing that he would enjoy the time out, it was then that they went out and got into the car, Belle starting up the ignition before Abe could change his mind.

'So which part of town, are we going?' Abe questioned as Belle drove them out of the front gates and onto the main road,

'I thought we could walk all the way through, the lights are beautiful at night' Belle said smiling to herself as they sat talking in the car.

'Are you buying any presents tonight?' Abe asked, doubting she would after seeing the amount that had already been wrapped, however Belle nodded replying,

'I still have a few to get and I haven't finished buying yours yet.'

Abe looked at Belle in genuine surprise.

'You've bought me a present already?' Belle laughing at his remark,

'Of course I have you're a very good friend to me Blue I had to spend some time on your Christmas presents' she told him continuing to grin.

'Presents? That's plural…'

'I'm aware of it,' she laughed, 'I mean it when I say you're a close friend,' she breathed honestly, as Abe sat back thinking of her with the fondness that he seemed to hold for her.

Pulling up in the car park and getting out Belle felt the cold instantly, as her breath became visible from the icy atmosphere, Abe too getting out though through his thickly layered outfit, he did not notice the same chilliness that Belle experienced. Becoming tentative at what people would say if they discovered who he truly was; Belle had to convince him to trust in himself. 'You'll be fine, I wanted you to come, please don't turn back now' she added with a wistful gaze, her eyes becoming wider, something that Abe quite easily gave in to.

'I wouldn't leave you Belle, but I just don't want people to judge you wrongly…'

'No one's going to when they have nothing to judge either of us for,' Belle remarked confidently as she led them round the corner and down the street of many shops.

Looking around with curiosity and interest, Abe lost sight of his nerves and began to really enjoy himself, Belle making him smile and laugh as they went in the many different shops. The young lady felt so comfortable around the merman, that she found it hard to believe that she could ever come to any harm with him around her. 'What would you like for Christmas?' Abe questioned Belle looking at him as she answered thoughtfully,

'There's nothing I need, just spending Christmas with you, Liz, Hellboy and the God children makes me happy enough' her assurance of this to Abe was not convincing however, and when she finally suggested a book he didn't take it as an option.

'I would like to get you something of special meaning, and I'm sure there is something that you would like…' however Belle would not give in, so Blue paid close attention to anything that Belle may point out. However an hour into their evening out, Blue hadn't had any luck and was on the brink of questioning his friend again when glancing around a small gift shop, Belle seemed to catch sight of something outside.

'I'll be right back,' she assured him swiftly leaving the store as Abe looked after her. Coming to the glass door entrance to the shop, Blue saw Belle go into a small jeweller's across the street and so bidding the shop keeper goodbye, who looked at Abe with some confusion at the thick clothing he wore, Abe too left the shop. Entering the spotlight lit jewellers, Abe immediately saw the back of his friend, her long blonde hair running straight down her back and over her shoulders. Though she pushed it back behind her ear as she leant over slightly, looking down into one of the numerous transparent cases that were lined with silver. 'What are you looking at?' Abe asked coming behind her and watching Belle jump slightly,

'Oh Abe, I didn't see you…it's a gold necklace set with a Ceylon Sapphire,' seeing the fondness in Belle's eyes as she brought herself to look away from the droplet necklace, Abe questioning,

'Why didn't you ask me to come over with you?'

'I would have done, but I didn't expect to see anything, I only intended to look briefly in the window, and then I saw it…' she answered honestly taking Abe's hand as they left the shop, Abe feeling the truth and gentle innocence which emitted from Belle. Some time later as Belle and Abe approached a café for a drink, Blue slipped his gloved hand from hers assuring her 'I'll follow you in.' Not giving her a chance to question him, Abe quickly set off around the corner and back to the jewellers. 'May I help you sir?' asked a sales assistant politely, Abe then making the costly purchase, which he knew Belle would love. 'Is this for the young lady who accompanied you earlier?' the assistant questioned Abe nodding with a smile, also noting how he was being treated with some normality considering what he was. 'She must be a very special person to you,' smiled the assistant handing Abe the gift wrapped case as he turned to leave the store, only stopping to turn back and say

'Yes she is.'

Sitting down in the café with Belle and taking his drink of hot chocolate Belle quizzed her blue friend on where he had been. 'Just to do a last bit of Christmas shopping,' he answered lightly sitting back in his chair, with the warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

'Can I ask you something?' Belle requested, Abe looking at her in questioning as he answered

'You know that you can ask me anything,'

'How did you come to be at the BPRD?'

'My past is a clouded one in all honesty. I was raised by humans in secret, and as I grew I was hidden away in a tank deep down in a hospital in Washington…there I was found while I was still at a young age by Professor Broom. He brought me to his home in the bureau where he taught me many things and introduced me to Hellboy. It was he who became my first real friend other than the Professor, and anything that was said against me, Hellboy retaliated too. It seemed to make it that our partnership was equally shared as he bore the strength and I held the intelligence to aid him. It was then that the FBI decided my abilities would prove helpful after Professor Broom learned of my psychic talents. So I began to work with them as I have done for years…and that's where it all began.' Belle listened intently to Abe's recollection of how he had come to be where he was today, a thought making her ask without thinking

'Have you ever been in love?' realising the highly personal side of the question and instantly withdrawing it.

'It's okay I did say you can ask me anything,' he told her seeing Belle relax a little at Abe's reaction to the question until he answered distantly.

'My heart has experienced a single time when I fell in quickly and deeply, however it wasn't meant to be.' Seeing the sadness Belle put a hand on Abe's feeling a strong rush of emotion as Abe wrapped her hand in his.

'It's okay,' she soothed… 'You don't have to say anymore.'

'I will tell you…because then you shall know. Her name was Nuala, she was an elf princess…and she had a brother called Nuada, who hated humans, and tried to stop Red from helping them. He tried numerously…but failed in each attempt. I found the Princess down in the Troll Market, she had just lost her father after her brother killed him for a piece of the crown that would awaken the golden army. Nuala had the remaining piece which she left with me…hidden in a book, when she was taken by her brother and I found it, I thought he'd let her go if I took it to him. But he didn't. I should have known better…I put everyone in danger because I didn't think things through…'

'No Abe,' Belle breathed, bringing him to look at her. 'You tried to do your best to help someone who needed you, that's not wrong at all.'

Smiling weakly at her and looking down at their joined hands, Belle wondered as they sat there whether to allow him to see into her own past and tell him everything. Yet she did not have a chance to do so, as Blue tried to make light of the conversation again, and after a little while longer of sitting in the café, the two made their way back out onto the high street.

Returning home some time later, Hellboy and Liz had already gone to bed, so sneaking quietly through the house, careful to avoid making a sound until they got to Abe's room, Belle thanked him for the evening. 'I'm glad I stayed, spending tonight with you…it opened my eyes to some of the beautiful things out there…'

'As I said to you before Abe, no one could ever judge you badly,' she replied in a soothing voice, Abe smiling at her softly.

'Well…I suppose we'd better get some rest…it is late,' Belle remarked,

'Yes,' Abe agreed,

'Well goodnight,' she said a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she went into her room. Yet sitting down to go to sleep that night, Belle was left with a lot to think about…Abe had been so fond of this Princess Nuala…and though she was happy that he could be so fond of someone, it saddened her to think that she may have truly been mistaking his feelings for affection after all…

Christmas Eve, and as the tree was having the final touches made to it, Liz and Red had begun to prepare the meals for Christmas day, whilst the children lay in their playpen, watching the dazzling colours of the lights. Walking into the living room Belle wore a festive red, velvet dress edged in white, with her hair brought up in a silver clip. Balancing some parcels unsuccessfully Hellboy quickly came forward to catch those which fell from her grip, and sharing the weight as she came farther into the room. 'Where's Liz?'

'Cooking at the moment and getting some bottled milk for Cedric and Aurora,' Hellboy answered simply setting the boxes down, opening the cardboard out and beginning to take some baubles from the box. The now finished living room looked more cosy and warm, despite the rush of people coming in and out during the day; its traditional fire place crackling as the fire slowly burnt through the wooden logs. 'Hey what's this?' Hellboy queried removing some white berries, which were held in place by their richly green leaves.

'Mistletoe,' Belle answered with a sweet smile and laughing as she realised H.B had no idea what she was talking about. 'Mistletoe is something very traditional at Christmas, you hang it up, usually over a doorway or doorframe and then when a couple comes underneath it they are meant to kiss,' Belle explained. Hellboy looked at the mistletoe in his hand and was surprised at how a few berries could possibly have so much meaning behind it.

'Red, I need you to come and bottle feed the twins!' called Liz sounding rather flustered as she emerged carrying two bottles.

'No problem babe,' he answered, however his response had come to late, with Liz already going back into the kitchen. Pushing some presents underneath the tree as the finishing touch, Belle stood back smiling as she looked the tree over which was almost finished. Reaching into the final box Belle pulled out a golden star and setting out the ladder, Belle lifted the front of her dress up over her feet so she could climb it with ease. Setting the star upon the tree often completed the look of a Christmas tree and now as she stepped back down onto the soft carpet; Belle felt the Christmas season was really here. Folding the ladder up and resting it in the hallway, Belle continued to smile as she gazed upon the tree, Abe and Hellboy joining her.

'It looks so perfect,' he breathed, Belle nodding.

'Yes, I love it,' she beamed, Hellboy remarking with a smirk,

'I think the star looks lop-sided.' Scowling at him half amused, Belle was pulled into a tight hug that didn't allow her to breath. 'Ya know I'm only kidding, it looks great!'

'Breathing Red, Belle needs to breath,' Abe reminded him chuckling as HB released her.

'Thankyou,' she said clearing her throat, the men continuing to smile at her.

By the time it had reached eleven o'clock everyone was resting in the living room, with Cedric and Aurora sound asleep in their crib, everything was quiet. With only an hour before their first Christmas began, the four friends sat feeling tired as they talked about the day ahead. 'Well I think it will certainly be memorable,' Liz smiled glancing over her two children with a gentle smile.

'Yes, it will all be worth it tomorrow,' Belle agreed a yawn escaping her lips.

'I think perhaps we should get some rest,' Abe suggested as he felt the air of weariness in the room with Belle also beginning to fall asleep and he couldn't blame her. Belle had worked hard over the passing weeks to get things ready for Christmas, and it had naturally exhausted her.

'You gonna be alright?' Red asked, Belle nodding as they stood up, Abe and Liz turning off the lights as they went out into the hallway.

'Well goodnight you two,' Hellboy remarked, Belle and Abe returning it as they walked to their rooms, Belle more distantly as she thought of her cosy duvet, that she longed to wrap up in.

'You look tired,' Abe commented softly, Belle nodding sleepily.

'Yes…well tomorrow will be an early start I'm sure…so…goodnight,' she finished smiling. _Merry Christmas Blue _she said telepathically, meeting the striking blue eyes of Abe's once more as he smiled, sharing an embrace as his gills expanded slightly _Merry Christmas Belle_…

Christmas morning and as the frosty light shone into the bureau, Liz and Hellboy were awoken by the crying of their two children and sitting up sleepily in bed, it took a few minutes for the thought of it being Christmas day to set in. 'Merry Christmas Red,' she smiled kissing him passionately.

'Merry Christmas babe…' he responded as they parted, before their crying children got them up with a smile. While Hellboy dressed in his usual attire of black leather trousers and a black top, Liz dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a red top that tied up the back. Once ready, Liz then took the babies upstairs to put them in their playpen whilst Red went to Blue's room, the merman floating in a peaceful slumber until Red tapped sharply on the glass tank wishing him Merry Christmas in an over-enthusiastic voice. It was upon hearing this that Belle entered Abe's room yawning as she asked what all the noise was when it struck her. 'Christmas! Merry Christmas!' she exclaimed, hugging Hellboy tightly when she went back into her room, re-emerging in what seemed like moments later fully dressed as Abe got out of the tank.

'Alright, you wanna tell me how you managed that one?' he grinned, Belle laughing as Abe got a towel drying off his body before pulling on a black jumper.

'It's amazing what you can do when it's the festive season,' she smiled.

'Merry Christmas,' Abe remarked, descending the stairs as Belle met him halfway, pulling him into a hug before they all moved the celebration's upstairs.

'You know, I think I'm actually going to enjoy this,' Hellboy smirked as they went into the living room, Belle sitting by the tree as she withdrew some of the presents from underneath. The thought that had gone into every present that day reflected on the gifts themselves as they were opened. 'What are the two big presents stood up there?' Hellboy asked, noting them stood up by the side of the tree.

'Oh,' Belle remarked getting up, 'do you mind giving me a hand with these Abe?'

'Not at all,' he smiled, taking one for her as she carried them over and then looked at Blue expectantly.

'Well you can open them,' she laughed, Abe tilting his head with a slight smile.

'These…are for me?'

'Of course,' she replied softly, watching as he began to open out the wrapping paper, to find the golden stands packed carefully within.

'Belle…'

'They have automated page turners…' Belle explained, 'there are two of them so you will be able to read some of your books without needing one of us there…'

'It's so thoughtful, where did you find these?'

'Oh, I was just drawn to this little shop, I guess I was just supposed to find them,' she smiled, as he held her in his arms, Red and Liz smiling when a sound from just outside the room interrupted them. 'Ah, Red you might want to go and see to your present,' Belle finished, Abe continuing to have his arm around her shoulders as he handed Belle a long case.

'This is my gift to you,' he remarked, Belle opening it as Red came in carrying the tiny black kitten that wound around his stone hand.

'What is this?' he beamed,

'I think it's a kitten,' Belle smirked, Red pulling her into a one armed hug as she then opened the case, finding the Ceylon Sapphire necklace she had admired so much.

'Oh Blue…you didn't,' she gasped, as he took it from the case, Belle lifting her hair allowing him to put it around her neck, sealing the clasp carefully.

'You like it?'

'I love it, thankyou so much,' she beamed throwing her arms around his neck.

'Well seen as we're giving main presents here you go babe,' Hellboy grinned handing Liz a square gift box. Opening it, Liz then found a beautiful golden bracelet engraved with the message, "love is never ending." The chain also bought for Hellboy had been a pleasing present to Liz's boyfriend who put it on instantly and kissed his girlfriend tenderly when his new kitten jumped up into his lap. It was as the family enjoyed their day together that Abe had brought Belle to a stop, complimenting her dress, and thanking her again for the presents she had gotten him.

'That's alright Abe, thankyou so much for mine too, it was very sweet of you,' she breathed, when it occurred to them both that they were stood under the mistletoe.

Looking up into Abe's eyes with a gentle smile and a faint blush, Abe didn't back away from the moment. 'Merry Christmas,' she said softly leaning up and kissing Abe on the cheek, one hand on his right shoulder, as the merman returned the same, leaving him with an irreplaceable smile that was to last all day long. However, this was not the only surprise received that day, as the post was opened, a card from the FBI wishing them the best for the holidays. 'They say it like they think we're stupid…' Hellboy merely remarked coldly, yet Belle also received some post which had been forwarded from the FBI and seeing the recognisable writing of her mother, Belle hesitated in opening the envelope. But bringing herself to do so, she was surprised at the simplistic "Merry Christmas darling" written within the card. With that message, Belle for the first time since her departure thought of hr family…But she did not let it spoil her day feeling that amongst Abe, Liz and Hellboy she was where she truly belonged…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, I will still continue for a few more chapters to do some edits...**

**I will be updating soon **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	11. The love within your heart

**Good evening everyone, here is the re-edited version of Chapter 11, I hope you enjoy it, and for those who are re-reading, I also hope you find this version a better layout. **

**Review and enjoy thankyou!

* * *

**Boxing day, the day where Christmas is over yet the spirit of the previous day still lingers, and so do past memories of such recent times. As Belle lay awake in bed that morning her thoughts drifted back to the previous night…all had been going well on that Christmas day, but as the moon rose and the stars lit up the darkening sky, Hellboy had bid his children goodnight, kissing each gently, the edge of his stubble tickling Aurora's cheek as she giggled innocently. It was after they had been carried out of the room and put to bed, that Hellboy had drank a bit more, and a bit more, until finally he stepped out onto the terrace at the back, saying goodnight to Liz and kissing her tenderly as she went to bed, before turning back and breathing in the cold air which didn't clear Hellboy's mind.

The amount that Hellboy had drank would make a normal man drunk, however being the size and build he was, Hellboy was far from besotted. Yet as Belle too stepped out onto the terrace pushing her long blonde hair back as it blew freely around her, she shivered slightly in the icy temperatures going unnoticed at first by Hellboy. For a moment all was silent but as Belle opened her mouth to speak Hellboy's words were heard first. 'I really love her you know Abe…' Belle didn't respond to this, expecting Red to turn around at any moment and realise who he was actually speaking to. However he continued without doing so, the minor effect of the champagne that night being enough for Hellboy to reveal his contained feelings.

'Liz…She's something special…I mean really special, when I met her I knew there and then she was the only one for me. Yet to begin with I avoided her, believing that she could only fear me, but I was proved wrong. When father introduced us, Liz only showed me kindness and helped me to see beyond the barriers of the bureau. I fell so deeply in love with her and in the start she loved me too…but the struggle to control her powers led Liz to reject me as you remember, she left the bureau time and time again. But I never lost hope Abe, I didn't "take the hint" when she left, though I knew you were only trying to make it easier for me. But you know she's called into question her feelings for me, mine have never altered and never will. I love Liz so much I'd go to the ends of the earth…to hell and back for her.' Belle had never seen this sentimental side of Hellboy, feeling tears spring into her already sparkling eyes at the hidden sweetness in Hellboy's affections, but decided it may be best to retreat inside, so as not to embarrass Red but too late.

As he turned his head, the golden eyes widened in shock as he met Belle's soft amethyst gaze, her form tensing though she quickly relaxed. Finally speaking Belle now quietly assured him 'I won't say anything, that's a promise,' she then smiled before returning inside where Abe met her inside the doorway, unaware of what had just been discussed outside. Hellboy heaved a sigh, the surprise of Belle hearing all he had just said making him rendering him sober as he looked back to the stars again only managing to utter a single word.

'Crap.'

Now as Belle got out of bed still thinking about all she had learnt from Hellboy, Belle knew she couldn't breathe a word, feeling that Hellboy may not remember, or even want to talk about it if he did. As she emerged from her room and walked up the stairs to see Abe waiting for her at the top, they walked into the kitchen together, talking as they prepared breakfast. This took Belle's mind off the previous night and permitted her to think more about the merman stood beside her, his breathing apparatus bubbling lightly as he talked, allowing water to run freely through his gills. However Belle's wandering thoughts didn't go unnoticed by Abe and Liz as the four sat eating breakfast.

'Belle?' Abe questioned gently, prying the young lady from her thoughts, 'you've been daydreaming a lot this morning…is something on your mind?'

'No, no I'm fine really' Belle replied trying to assure him with a smile, as she stretched out her hand to reach for her drink. Yet as she noticed Hellboy watching her, Belle froze; her hand still in an outstretched position as Hellboy's voice entered her mind. _Crap…she remembers everything from last night…It looks like I have no choice_ it was at this point that Hellboy jerked his head, Liz looking at him with a confused expression. But Red looked directly at Belle who had quickly withdrawn her hand, Abe studying her actions as she resumed eating her breakfast, hoping to deter any questions.

The familiarity of having his thoughts read was something which Hellboy had irritably gotten used to recognising when he first knew Abe. The merman at that time had still been learning to control his psychic ability, so Hellboy was often telling him off for it, though Abe managed to turn the situation around saying that there was nothing psychic about it, Hellboy was too easy to read anyway. However as breakfast ended, Hellboy was quick to get Belle on her own in a less than subtle manner, 'Red knows what he's doing I'm sure…' Blue remarked as Liz looked on with a raised eyebrow.

'If Red knows what he's doing then that's a problem in itself,' she replied with a smirk, Abe grinning at her as he agreed

'Yes he's just a big monkey really.' It was as Abe went to have a swim, that Liz finished smiling fondly 'yeah but Red has a good heart.'

As soon as they were out of earshot, both Belle and Hellboy said in unison 'you do remember everything from last night!'

'That ain't gonna be easy. Can't we just pretend you never heard it?' Hellboy asked as more of a rhetorical question,

'Do you want to marry Liz?' Belle asked calmly as Hellboy went to turn away. Looking back at Belle he heaved a sigh and nodded,

'Yes.'

'Then why don't you ask her?' Belle suggested

'In case you hadn't noticed I ain't a romantic type…'

'Is that why you bought Liz that golden bracelet with a heartfelt message for Christmas? You can be romantic H.B as long as what you say comes from the heart, which makes it the most romantic of all proposals.' Hellboy considered what she said with some thought, finally saying

'If I do you're gonna have to help me choose a ring.'

It was there it began and as Belle clapped her hands together with joy, a thought suddenly struck her, 'we should tell Abe' she said not wanting to keep her closest friend out of the picture, Hellboy nodding.

'I think you telling him will be better, because otherwise I'm gonna have to repeat everything and he knew most of it anyway…' Belle smiled with a nod and left Hellboy alone whilst she went to see the merman,

'Abe? Can I have a word?' Belle requested walking into his room when she stopped short. Seeing Liz sat on the sofa opposite Blue and talking to him, she looked around expectantly, Belle lost for words as Abe said

'Of course what is it?'

'I…um…' she began when as if on cue a baby's cry was heard from the other room, prompting Liz to get up and see to her children.

'Are you okay?' Blue asked swimming up to the glass as Belle approached him, the young lady taking the stroke of luck moment to explain all to him.

'I thought it was something of that nature,' Abe smiled Belle asking him to help them with the arrangements for the proposal. 'Of course I'll help as I can, though I'm not sure how I can be of service…'

'Trust me, I know there will be a way you can help, with the preparations for this _and _new year, I'm going to be rushed off my feet,' she replied laughing as Abe grinned at her promising to aid her in any way needed.

So for the next week Belle, Abe and Hellboy had there hands full with trying to hide the numerous catalogues Belle had brought, containing the various styles of engagement rings. 'This is gonna take forever…' Hellboy groaned looking at the pile in front of him. 'Well it would be easier if we had a couple of starting points, what does Liz prefer gold or silver?'

'Silver,' Hellboy answered matter-of-factly Belle grateful that they were getting somewhere and about to push half of the magazines aside when Abe's voice entered Belle's mind. _I'm back with Liz and the little ones, hiding any evidence would be a good idea,_

_Thankyou _she responded, the young lady acting upon his message instantly and storing the books quickly in her room to avoid suspicion.

'Hey babe,' Hellboy greeted kissing his girlfriend passionately, before bending down to the pram with his two children looking up expectantly at their father for a hug, their daddy not failing them in this.

'So what have you been doing without me today?'

'Erm…well we...'

'Were reviewing some documents on the plans for the redevelopment,' Belle cut in quickly, 'though I don't think H.B was really tuned in.' Sighing inwardly in relief as Liz began to laugh lightly, replying

'That sounds like Red,' Hellboy looked up from his children.

'Don't make them think badly of their father…I haven't given them any reason to…yet,' he smirked Liz rolling her eyes as H.B stood up putting a hand on his girlfriend's lower back and pulling her in for another kiss.

'So has Hellboy decided on a ring?' Abe asked later on as Belle sat with him looking through the magazines.

'Yes, Liz likes diamond for it's purity he told me, and we know that her preferred choice is silver rather than gold, so I thought about this ring,' she informed him. Holding up the book for Abe to look at she pointed out a simplistic yet pretty ring, with a single diamond being held by four tiny claws at the top. 'It will be perfect,' Belle smiled putting the book back in her lap.

'So is Hellboy going with you to buy the ring?' Abe questioned expectantly,

'No, that's what I was hoping to ask you…it's just that with H.B being…well H.B, I don't know exactly what kind of things he'd get up too and it's harder to disguise his identity in town. I know the ring size and everything, but I wondered if you wouldn't mind coming with me to get it?' Her soft enchanting eyes wouldn't allow Blue to give Belle any other answer than

'Yes.'

'Thank you!' she grinned gratefully hugging him, Abe smiling warmly, as he felt his gills expand.

As it was two days before New Years Eve, Belle was keen to ensure that they had gotten the ring that day, feeling that if it were left any longer they wouldn't get it in time. 'Are you ready to go Blue?'

'Yes,' Abe replied coming into the hallway, dressed with many thick layers to keep his body temperature at the right level. 'Will you not be cold?' he questioned, Belle shaking her head as she zipped up her coat,

'I'll be fine' she assured him stepping out into the snowy atmosphere, the white blanket covering all the landscape in sight. As they both took that icy first breath, seeing it go out into the air, in a cloud of white dust the two descended the steps and got into the car. Starting up the engine and putting on the heating, Belle and Abe drove down the pathway, seeing the work that had been put on hold until the snow had melted as they came to the main gates.

'I can't wait till it's all finished,' Belle remarked, Abe nodding in agreement

'It will look very spectacular, but do you ever miss your home?'

'That's the thing Blue,' she said looking at him with a gentle and meaningful smile, 'I am home.'

Talking normally on the way into town, Abe couldn't get those last three words Belle had said to him off his mind, the fact she regarded the old bureau her home, and he, Hellboy and Liz as her family led Abe to believe she truly was happy, and he would always ensure that continued.

_Abe we're here_ Belle said entering his thoughts, 'sorry you were in your own world for a moment,' she added as Abe turned to look at her coming out of his thoughts with a surprised expression.

'You're learning to control your psychic abilities well,' he told Belle

'Do you really think so?'

'Yes,' he answered honestly the two getting out of the car and walking to the jeweller's. After making the purchase, Abe went back to the car and waited for Belle who returned mere minutes later carrying some hot drinks.

'Here we are,' she said handing him a hot chocolate, the warmth of it meeting his leather gloved hands.

Seeing how Belle held hers and didn't mention the feeling of sudden heat against her bare skin, told Abe that her hands must have been cold, so as they finished their drinks off, Abe removed his gloves which he always wore and handed them to Belle. 'What are these for? I mean they're yours…' Belle said confused,

'…and your cold, I'll be okay for the drive home my hands are warm anyway.' Belle still remained uncertain so placing a hand on hers noting how Belle didn't move. The fact she didn't make any sudden movement at his touch still continued to surprise Abe pleasantly, who had been sadly used to people fearing his touch…Though he didn't often take it to heart, becoming used to people's reactions upon just seeing them, Abe found happiness knowing that Belle (like Hellboy and Liz) did accept him for who he was.

Finally giving in and putting on the soft gloves, Belle started up the car, feeling the gentle warmth and softness against her hands as she drover them home. The feel of it reminded her of Abe's soft skin, the moistness in it just giving it more cushioning whenever it brushed against her hands. But lately Belle had noticed that just being in his arms made her content, and to have a genuine friendship was something which Belle loved even though she wondered if it were becoming something more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, reading that back, I loved the last moment with Abe giving Belle his gloves...Kawaii :) So how will the proposal go? All in Chapter 12  
**

**Please review thankyou! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	12. New Year surprises

**Good evening everyone, here is a romantic chapter for you all mixed in to the celebration's of new year. **

**Newly re-edited. **

**Enjoy and review thankyou! xx

* * *

**New Years Eve, as the winters sun dawned on this frosty morning, Abe awoke in his tank, feeling the chill in the water instantly, so rising to the surface, the shocking temperature of the room made him gasp with shock at this unpleasant awakening. Pulling himself up to the edge, Abe got out with some ease, picking up a neatly folded towel and drying himself off, before pulling on some black jeans over his swimwear, and after putting on a thick black top, he made his way down the stairs when a knock came quietly to the door. 'Come in,' he called Belle looking round the door and smiling as she saw Abe,

'Morning' she said softly holding up a book in explanation of why she had come in. 'You read books almost as quickly as I do,' Abe remarked with a grin Belle replying

'That's an exaggeration,' not looking behind her as she tried to reach the shelf where the book went, Abe stepping forward and taking it from her hand.

Being slightly taller than her, Abe easily reached and placed the book neatly in place, though as he reached over her, Belle's long blonde hair brushed against his bare skin, the softness of it like the purest silk. Moving slightly to allow Belle to get past him, she and Abe walked up for breakfast Hellboy catching sight of the two and greeting them with as normal a voice as he could muster. 'Relax Red, everything's going to go fine today,' Blue told him confidently, his friend for the first time seemingly uncertain of his own actions that would take place that night.

'So have all the guests got back to us?' Hellboy asked eventually in an attempt to change the topic,

'Yes they have' Blue nodded

'Who's coming?' Belle asked as they went into the dining room where Liz was putting the children into their cots after a feed of fresh milk.

'Well in our years of working with the FBI, we did make a few friends with some of the agents,' Abe explained, 'so they've all been invited round tonight.'

'There will also be some friends of fathers coming over, they worked with him when I was found as an infant,' Hellboy added Belle looking thoughtful as she remembered the colourless picture in Abe's room.

During the course of the day, the four made preparations for the party that night, setting up the CD player and putting out a finger buffet ready, when as Belle lay down some plates she looked up out into the garden where snow began to fall lightly. Going to the front door and opening it, Belle sighed blissfully as she walked down the marble steps which had already begun to get a thin layer of snow. Holding out a hand as the snowflakes fell onto her hands, the cold softness soon melting in the warmth of her hand, she was for a moment lost in her thoughts. Yet Liz distracted her from this, as she too came to the door. 'Belle, could you come and give me a hand?'

'Sure,' she replied giving one last look at the beautiful winter landscape before going inside,

'Do you think Red's acting a bit strangely today? Even for him…'

'I'm sure it's nothing,' Belle assured Liz, her friend thankfully listening without any doubt, catching sight of Abe she then excused herself from being in company of Liz and went to her room, where she was keeping the engagement ring for Red.

As the evening came quickly, Red stood fidgeting in the smart outfit he wore. 'I hate this monkey suit,' he grumbled standing in front of the mirror, Liz coming behind him with a grin,

'Well it shows off your muscle.' Hellboy turned to his girlfriend more satisfied, and pulled her into a swift flirtatious embrace,

'Not now,' she said pulling herself away playfully, 'I've got to get ready and the guests will be here soon…'

'You could excuse yourself for half an hour I'm sure,' Hellboy said suggestively Liz laughing as she went into the side room to get changed, Red turning back to the mirror sighing as he said to himself, looking up as he muttered 'father help me tonight…'

As Red waited in the main hallway, he saw Abe emerge from downstairs wearing a pair of black trousers with a matching shirt and white tie. 'Don't you look different,' Hellboy said with a smirk Abe looking at him, though as he went to answer him with a witty remark, both were silenced as Liz joined them. Wearing a purple cocktail dress with black shoes, her appearance was elegant but sophisticated whilst it showed off her slender figure. 'You look gorgeous babe,' Red remarked taking Liz's hand as the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' Liz said cutting past the two guys

'Looks like tonight will be a promising one,' Abe said with a smile

'Sure does buddy,'

'Hi John, come in' Liz said standing aside as Agent Myer's walked in, raising a hand in greeting to Hellboy and Abe, Hellboy muttering irritably under his breath,

'Oh yeah, it's gonna be one memorable night.'

After half an hour, most of the guests had arrived, and the living room was full of people socialising, dancing and just generally having a good time. It was as Abe silently questioned to himself where Belle could be, having not seen her since late that afternoon, his question was answered as he cast a glance to the doorway. Belle looked in smiling with a slight uncertainty as she tried to see a recognisable face, Abe hoping that she would see him and soon enough, she caught his eye and walked towards him, agents turning and looking over their shoulders as Belle passed. The dress she wore was a cocktail one like Liz's though it was a midnight blue, with a sparkling ribbon that went around the bodice of the dress and across her shoulders in a halter neck. She also wore the necklace Abe had bought her matching the dress perfectly and to finish off the outfit, she wore a pair of sparkling shoes with small heels. 'You look…really…beautiful' he breathed hesitating slightly on his words, though Belle just looked up at him with a soft smile,

'Thank you.'

As Hellboy stood with his back leant against a wall, watching Agents Myers testily, as if daring him to try and mess with his girlfriend, so as Liz approached him, Red didn't at first see her. 'Red?'

'Sorry Liz,' he said snapping out of the daze and looking into Liz's deep brown eyes,

'I'm going to put the children to bed…'

'Liz I wondered…would you like a dance?' Agent Myer's suddenly offered coming behind her, Hellboy looking at him with a cold glare.

'Well I was just about too…'

'It's alright Liz, I'll look after Aurora and Cedric, you go enjoy yourself,' Hellboy cut in Liz looking at Red for a moment before kissing him on the cheek affectionately, and going with Myers Hellboy tightening his rock handed fist before leaving the room to see to the children. 'Hellboy!' called Belle following him out of the room, 'here,' she said handing him the black suede box, Hellboy looking at it for a moment as he took it in his hand.

'If she says no, I'm going to look like such a…'

'Careful,' Abe said calmly standing beside Red, who both looked down at the innocent children in his arms,

'You'll be fine, just take her outside under the starlight, where you can have some time alone,' Belle suggested. Hellboy nodded and thanked his friends one last time before setting off to his room, carrying the two sleeping bundles carefully.

Eleven o'clock, with one hour to midnight, everyone is enjoying the party, and as Abe introduces Belle to some agents that have worked with them in the past, she feels more at ease around them. 'Here is someone I think you'd like to meet, this is Agent Clay, and he worked for the FBI until an incident with the Sammael which left him badly injured.' Looking at a man who sat down now looking at her with a curiosity Abe introduced them, Clay offering his hand to her and shaking it in introduction.

'It's nice to meet you Belle, so you're the new young lady here are you?'

'Yes, I'm sorry to here about your being attacked, the Sammael was a ferocious creature,' she remarked wincing at her own words.

'So you faced that creep too? Yeah but don't worry about it, you've got some good people to protect you, Red and Blue both work great together when it comes to anything like that, so I have confidence you will do fine.' Belle nodded at him, feeling that he made her feel more comfortable to talk to than any of the other FBI, as he didn't begin by prying into her talents.

'Has Red seen you then yet?' Abe questioned

'Yeah, first thing he said was, don't tell me your back to ask for your job as a nanny again? He was joking but there was a hint of seriousness in there I'm sure,' Clay grinned. During the course of the conversation, Belle admitted what she was able to do, which matched some of Abe's abilities. She then went on to explain her strange power over water which she still did not yet completely understand,

'The chances are you won't…There are still things that the other three probably do not know surrounding their own abilities, but eventually you will know everything,' he assured her.

As Abe went to get Belle a drink, Agent Clay told Belle in a low tone, 'it is wise that you place your trust very carefully with the existing FBI's who are watching you four, though you do not officially work for the FBI, I know that they will act as if they own you like they did before. Just be careful.' Belle nodded taking in the advice, though as she and Abe were rejoined she mentioned Clay's warning.

'He's right, the FBI can be very unpredictable at the best of times, though being civil makes it easier on everyone, though that's not always Red's approach on the matter.' Choosing at this point to change the subject, feeling that it would lower the mood that evening, Belle began to talk about the approaching time for Hellboy to propose to Liz. 'He won't have yet, Liz is over there with Agent Myers,' Abe pointed out, their friend stood talking to Myer's after coming from a dance, hearing a soft love song begin to play, Blue turned to Belle putting his glass down and saying rather hesitantly…'Belle…would you like to dance?'

'Yes,' she replied happily Abe looking relieved as he led her onto the dance floor and they began to dance closely, other couples beginning to dance around them, Clay watching them with curiosity.

'Liz,' Red said coming over to his girlfriend, not bothering that he had interrupted Myer's 'come on, there's something I want you to hear,' he said taking Liz's hand and leading her out into the back garden.

'Same old Hellboy,' Myer's muttered with a grin, watching the pair leave. Perching Liz on the stone railing that crossed through the stone balcony on the back,

'What is it?' she asked with a laugh unaware of what was to come, though it was at this point that Hellboy didn't meet her gaze to begin with, but looked to the stars as he had done on Christmas day, praying to his father. Clutching the rosary beads he held, Hellboy put them in his pocket and turned to Liz drawing a deep breath.

'Liz I'm no good at all this romance stuff…but I love you babe, I will never let anything happen to you, because without you I'm nothing. You're my world, and nothing will change that I promise you, so I want to ask you if you'll…' Hellboy then withdrew from his pocket the suede box, and feeling he should at least do it properly he got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal the solitaire ring, 'will you marry me?' Liz looked at Hellboy the mixture of shock and happiness rushing through her at this moment, resulting in tears beginning to stream down her face as she cried in joy throwing her arms around Red.

'Of course I'll marry you I thought you'd never ask…'

'YES!' Hellboy yelled out as loudly as he could, sweeping Liz up in his arms after placing the engagement ring on her finger, Belle and Abe emerging into the garden to watch the many firework displays that were associated with New Year.

'Do I sense some good news?' Abe questioned, neither he nor Belle needing to use telepathy to know what the answer had been.

'Looks like we've got some wedding plans to make,' Liz said, her upbeat mood and smile spreading throughout the guests who noted Liz's cheerfulness, the couple only announcing their engagement to Abe and Belle, wanting to have their own celebration for that night. Leaving Liz and Hellboy to enjoy their time talking over possibilities for the wedding, Hellboy's fiancé completely smitten as he was, when they settled in each others arms watching the stars above. Hellboy then said in his mind with a smile _thanks father_ before turning his attention back to Liz. 'Love is such a wonderful thing,' Belle smiled looking up at Abe as she realised she had begun to blush,

'It is' he agreed putting an arm around her shoulders and feeling the cold. 'Here,' he said removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders, Belle feeling the warmth from it as she pulled it around her,

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

'Of course not,' he answered, Blue unsure whether it had been Liz and Hellboy's engagement or simply the moment, that made his heart race as he stood beside Belle. As the ten second count down for New Year began, all the guests shouted out in unison to the countdown.

'TEN!'

'NINE!'

'EIGHT!'

'SEVEN!'

'SIX!'

'FIVE!'

'FOUR!'

'THREE!'

'TWO!'

'ONE!'

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

With fireworks lighting up the sky, and couples kissing and singing in spirit of the New Year, Abe looked at Belle his eyes shining with an affection he was now allowing himself to express, as Belle could only breathe one word, 'Abe' his name in her voice something he had grown to love, and vice versa as he said her name putting an arm around her waist when she turned more towards him. Leaning up and looking into her amethyst eyes for one last time, Abe and Belle closed their eyes as their lips met in a soft tender kiss, Blue pulling Belle into a hug as the kiss became meaningful. It was for that moment that any worries either of them had were completely forgotten, the two being caught up in the moment, neither noticing Hellboy nor Liz watching them with a smile. 'Looks like we're not the only ones with something to celebrate tonight,' Liz said looking up at Hellboy with a grin,

'Well done Abe old buddy,' Hellboy said pleased for his best friend, though none of the four could have ever anticipated just how many twists and turns this New Year may contain...

* * *

**So all went to plan, but just what could be awaiting them now? Some very sweet and memorable moments there...I love romance ^_^ it is too cute lol,  
**

**Please review thankyou! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	13. A new mission

**Hey everyone, here is my last re-edited chapter update for tonight, as it is 1am now - and with having a bit of hayfever despite never suffering with it before in my life, I think it best I get some sleep ^_^ **

**Anyway Enjoy and Review! xx  
**

* * *

During New Years Eve there had been many a reason to celebrate, and romance was blossoming just as it should, without the pressures of anything to get in its way. Though just when they were beginning to believe a near to normal life was here to stay…they were proved wrong. Believing that the FBI may be taking the hint was a false presumption, the agents who had been on the mission, which had resulted in Hellboy and his friends making a quick departure, had been criticised and highly reprimanded by their superiors. It was at this point, that a new agent was called on the scene, and he had only one motive…to remove Hellboy and his friends permanently.

As Manning had been ordered to the office of his new superior, he did it begrudgingly, feeling annoyed at the nerve of the FBI placing someone else in charge of this section of the FBI. 'Good morning Agent Manning, take a seat' came a voice from within the office, Manning complying irritably, determined that he wouldn't like his new colleague. 'Drink?'

'No…' Manning answered curtly, the new Agent continuing to have his back to Manning as he poured himself a whisky. Upon turning at last so Manning could see him in full light, Manning's mouth dropped slightly at his new superior's appearance. He could have only been in his twenties Manning had presumed, though whatever deeply involved missions he had been in now showed in his face, the young appearance he had was being fought over with that of a cold glare, made from a growing bitterness. It was as he set the whisky glass down on the table that Manning also noticed a deep reddening scar across his hand which seemed to stretch up under the sleeve of his jacket.

'Now Agent Manning, I have called you here this morning, because I understand it is you who has worked with these brutes the longest?' Never once hearing another Agent talk about Hellboy and the other members involved in the; bureau for paranormal research and defence like this came as a shock.

'Yes,' he nodded finally 'it was me, Agent Clay who has since been forced into early retirement, after one of Hellboy's reckless acts, and Professor Broom though as you are well aware I'm sure…'

'He was murdered. Yes I know,' The Agent said simply discarding the death without any further acknowledgement. 'My point is you know everything about those disgraces to society, and all that information, _will_ be passed on to me.'

'What exactly is it you have planned to do here?' Manning asked feeling that this new agent was one with an alternative motive in his new job, a suspicion which was proven correct.

'Agent Manning, these creatures have caused more trouble than its worth…need I remind you, what your bloody incompetence has caused?' he questioned dangerously taking a remote and turning on a TV in the corner of the room, showing footage from every time Hellboy had managed to escape or get seen during a mission. 'Needless do I need to show you this,' he added pressing the button with added force, showing the creature which once dead had spurted foliage across the city area.

'That may have happened but at least he stopped the damn thing,' Manning said heatedly, not thinking he was going to take this by an Agent younger than him with less experience.

'Don't take that tone with me!' he yelled crushing the glass now in his hand and ignoring the blood which shed from it, Manning wincing slightly at this sudden act, 'you will not step out of line, or you will be fired before you even get out of this office,' he said in a dangerous tone, Agent Manning sinking back in his chair nodding feebly. 'Right,' the Agent said resuming his smooth talking and wiping the blood from his hand as he explained further. 'You are the reason which this department of the FBI has been failing miserably, which is why I am here… and my aim is to ensure things are taken care of and trust me they will be.'

'What do you mean?' Manning dared to ask, the Agent stopping his pace and looking at Manning as he answered carefully,

'When I'm done, the bureau will make room for a new departmental change, for the better of course.'

'Your going to remove the BPRD?! That's impossible; the department has been involved in the FBI ever since it started…'

'And where have most of the problems come from…? Hellboy is regarded as the son of the devil, and he's alive on our planet doing as he wishes, with his friends who are freaks just like him, and I don't think it needs to be stood for any longer.'

'Are you serious? We're dealing with creatures that aren't normal and they are very unpredictable, I don't think you're aware of just what they are capable of…'

'You just leave that to me,' the smooth and overly confident voice cut over Manning, the Agent looking on uncertainly before requesting to leave. 'You may for now, but I'm not done with you yet Manning, you owe the FBI a lot after your blunders.' Standing up with his fists clenched it took Manning all the strength he had in him not to lash out and just walk away, gritting his teeth as he slammed the door behind him.

Within the room the new Agent stood with a dark expression across his face as he went and picked up the phone, 'send my secretary up here now, I require a letter to be written,' he instructed putting it down again and looking out of the window into the busy place below, where most of the FBI were stationed. 'It's time to get them taken out one by one, starting with the one who gives Hellboy all the answers…' he muttered to himself, before remembering another phone call he had to make, speaking calmly into the receiver. 'We know where she is…' he said the private detective he was speaking to asking for more information. 'It shall be sent to you directly…' he began when his secretary walked in.

'You wanted me to draft a letter sir?' she questioned, the Agent eyeing up the young lady before nodding 'two in fact,' he stated, the woman coming and sitting down at his computer ready to begin. _When I'm done the bureau won't be left standing... _he thought a menacing grin coming across his face.

The morning of New Years Day had been and gone in the bureau and many cards had come, wishing their friends Happy New Year, though as Belle entered Abe's room that morning, she saw him already sat up and awake, his skin tone seemingly paler. 'Abe?' she said softly coming in, a look of concern meeting Abe's absent-minded gaze, when he came back to reality. 'Sorry,' he answered quickly the piece of paper he was holding, he instantly hid from sight. 'I didn't hear you come in,'

'No you seemed in a bit of a daze,' she answered with a smile, 'is something the matter?' she asked as Abe walked past her, the merman turning back and smiling weakly

'Of course not,' he said as Belle approached him, Abe putting an arm around her shoulders reassuringly, giving her a comforting squeeze before leaving the room.

Trying to shake off Abe's strange behaviour, Belle went upstairs to see Hellboy looking noticeably cheerful that morning, as he pulled her into a side hug (making sure to use his normal arm). 'Whats this for?' she said laughing as she went into the dining room,

'I think you know,' he replied Belle thinking that he thought he wouldn't be any good at saying thank you to her. Sitting down and taking a bite of toast, Belle watched as Hellboy and Liz kissed sweetly, before Liz put Aurora and Cedric in their high chair's bottle feeding them one at a time. Glancing over at Abe who had remained silent since earlier that morning, began to worry Belle, who wondered whether Abe now regretted the night before…so finishing her meal quietly, Belle was then taken by Liz to begin plans for her wedding.

'I never thought I'd be big on weddings…a few years ago I didn't even know whether I'd ever be married because of my…well abilities, but I just can't wait!' Liz had exclaimed as Belle walked into Liz's room, the spacious area completely redesigned from when she had first arrived at her new home. 'You have to help me plan it all, I can't do it alone and H.B certainly won't be up for any preparations…he'll just be there on the day' Liz remarked knowingly,

'I'm happy for you,' Belle replied smiling

'And it's all thanks to you I'm engaged,' Liz beamed pulling her friend into a hug, 'but how did you…?'

'Red told me everything last night after he proposed; I have you and Abe to thank for it'

'Yeah…' Belle nodded quietly as Liz went to get her laptop.

Abe's POV

Two weeks on and as I sat in my room, reading the letter yet again, the words did not change, the FBI had written to me, informing me of a mission I must undertake _alone_… They had made it perfectly clear that no one was allowed to accompany me on this mission, something which I found strange, and the fact they had outlined that I may be away for some time; I was at a loss of what to do. At first, I thought there was some mistake…but it was not the case…I couldn't even use the letter to see what had happened as it was written. Maybe my mind wasn't clear enough to focus, or just that there was nothing for me to see. During that morning when it had arrived, I found myself unable to tell Belle, the kiss we had shared only the night before, was one which I found a memorable and wonderful moment, she felt the same, and I felt like something was beginning to happen in my heart. Love? I wasn't sure but it felt so right, yet now would she believe I had led her on? Or would it make our friendship now drift apart, by a long absence? All these things made me unable to find the words to explain the situation, and so I wrongly didn't tell her. I feel so much guilt…I couldn't even talk to H.B, he spent so much time with Liz and even when we were left alone, he didn't stick around for long.

As I sit here now looking around my room, I still am no closer to a decision, I may have quit the FBI all those months ago with Hellboy and Liz, but they still have a hold on us and they know it. I don't know what it would take to get us out once and for all, Johann Krauss suggested we stay out of the way and avoid the FBI altogether, but they'd have found us when the time came…perhaps if I agree to this my conditions would be that after that the FBI would no longer consult us and leave us to live our lives. What am I thinking? My mind is so unclear, Belle is on my mind and it pains me to think that in agreeing to this I would be hurting her… but though the letter requests it I know it is truly an order, written in a polite manner. I have to talk to Red, I just have to.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Taking a walk out in the gardens, where the last of the snow had dissolved, and the weather was beginning to improve Belle had been wandering in thought, standing in the place where she had kissed Abe on the night of New Years Eve, closing her eyes and allowing the moment to come back to her. Remembering the look in his shining eyes, the moment where everything felt so blissful and happy, was one that played on her mind constantly, the shy smiles they had exchanged upon breaking away, Abe holding her hand as Belle wore his jacket now she could still remember how he had wrapped it around her, and not asked for it back. Walking through with sadness now coming over her, Belle felt upset at the way Blue had been so strange around her since that night. Wondering whether he was having regrets was something that Belle didn't want to think about. Going back up near the large house, Belle had been oblivious to the work H.B had started near the terrace. 'Hey, what's with the sad face?' he called up, Belle looking startled and jumping as she saw the large hole beside her.

'Red what are you doing?' she said half amused at seeing the Hellboy looking up at her.

'Well I thought that seen as there's nothing else to do, with Liz busy planning, I'd make a start on the pool,'

'Why are you building it now…? It's barely spring'

'Why not? Another job outta the way,' he said shrugging 'can you pass me that hammer?' he added, Belle bending down to hand him the tool he asked for.

'So come on, why you so down?'

'No reason,' Belle tried to insist, Hellboy not believing it for a moment,

'You don't have to tell me, but I'm guessing from the way you'd been having spells of daydreaming in the past week or so that you're thinking about Abe?' Belle looked at him unsure of just how to answer, and instead tried to change the subject,

'So how long will it take you to finish the pool?'

'About a day, so come on whats going on?'

'I don't know' she admitted 'listen I'm feeling a bit cold I'd better go in,' she said making a swift exit, Hellboy sighing and returning to his work when Liz came outside.

'Do you want a drink?' she suggested, Hellboy accepting the offer instantly, before saying 'I think you'd better have a word with Belle, she won't talk to me, but she's not right.'

'I know Abe's the same… they haven't seemed themselves at all,'

'Right you handle Belle and I'll talk to Abe,' Hellboy said decisively Liz nodding as she leant down to kiss her fiancé before going in remarking,

'Never expected to see the day when my man was so good at DIY.'

During dinner that evening, as the four ate dinner talking generally, the phone began to ring prompting Hellboy to get up and answer it. 'It's for you Abe,' he said coming back and sitting down looking frustrated.

'Who was it?' Liz queried Hellboy mumbling about the FBI as Abe went to get the phone coming back in minutes later, without mentioning it. 'What did they want?' Liz asked Abe revealing little about it. Deciding she would go to see him that evening, Belle went into Abe's room where he floated in his tank reading,

'Hello Blue,'

'Good evening,' he replied politely, the two talking generally, but Abe avoiding any talk to do with the FBI when it came up, which made Belle feel unhappy as she went to bed, certain that he wasn't being honest with her. Abe put a hand to the glass and resting his head against it sadly, feeling so much guilt at this point. Rising to the surface and barely drying himself off, Blue walked to Belle's room, putting a hand to the door, and feeling the emotions she emitted.

The following day as the pool had been filled, and Belle had been asked to baby sit whilst Liz popped out to the shops, she carried the little ones into the back garden, sitting them by the pool and using her water abilities which she was still learning from, to make the water perform tricks. Watching the amused and happy expressions from the children made Belle smile as the water acted like fireworks, the element splashing out in various ways, each entirely unique. As Abe stood in the doorway watching her, Liz had seen the merman stood alone and came to see what he was watching, 'you thinking about her?' she asked gently, Abe turning to look at her before back to Belle

'Yes.'

'When we're you going to tell us about the letter?' she asked Abe now looking fully at her about to question it when Liz added in way of explanation, 'I found it when I was looking through for something in Professor Broom's desk, is that why you've been distant with Belle?'

'I don't want to hurt her,' he replied simply

'I think you both like each other but are frightened that the other doesn't feel the same. Take a chance and show her how you feel. As for this mission, tell her about it, don't let her find out as I did.'

'You know you're right…everything's just been such a blur in the past weeks that I didn't know what to think, but I need to make it up to her…'

'Then talk to her,' Liz urged, Abe nodding about to leave when he questioned finally 'does Red know about the letter?'

'Yes, he's having a fiery conversation with Agent Manning now,' she replied, Abe thinking it would be very heated.

Seeing Belle going to her room that evening, Abe got ahead of her and diverted the bewildered young lady into his room. 'Look Abe…' she began Blue silencing her, despite her efforts to continue,

'I have something I need to tell you,' he said calmly not allowing for any interruptions as he told her everything.

'When do they want you to go?' Belle had asked finally, after remaining quiet through his explanation,

'Next week' he replied sadly Belle looking into his eyes as a small smile touched her lips.

'I'm not going away you know,' she said placing a hand against his upper arm, the thick black top he wore feeling soft against her hand, 'and it's not like you'll have no contact with us…'

'I know you're right, but I have always worked as a team, and it will be strange not being around people who see me for my personality, rather than my appearance,' he remarked, his gills expanding from his own words.

'Abe, not everybody has that view, I mean that day when I first came here, you were the only person I felt safe around. I had no trust in anyone else, if I had to prove it then I can with some ease,' she replied holding up her hand and closing her eyes momentarily, Abe doing the same as he saw the exact scene from that morning...The way she had been sat so frightened and so desperately in need for someone to show her kindness. Belle meeting Blue's eyes and becoming less tense once she had finally been able to take his offered hand, looking into his eyes with an innocent sparkle in hers. It was as they both met each others eyes again that Abe truly realised how far Belle had come, from being the scared new member of the team, with no understanding of why she could find information within people, or control water to the young lady who had become a valued member of the family. The way she had taken on fighting some of the gruesome beasts, and helped when it came to the birth of Liz's children and even to Abe who she had encouraged and befriended to the point where they had since shared that intimate moment. 'I will miss you though you know,' she said after a few moments, her smile fading slightly, Abe watching her, seeing how Belle was now learning to use her psychic powers.

'I'll miss you as well,' he replied putting an arm around her, and allowing Belle to rest her head against him.

As she fell into a gentle sleep whilst lying beside him, with Blue's arm around her, Abe didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty, seeing how peaceful she was. So as the time came for him to return to his tank and he felt his gills begin to lose some of the moistness which helped him to breathe in and out of water, Abe then moved as little as he could manage in an attempt not to wake Belle. Supporting her gently onto the sofa and bringing her duvet through which he wrapped across her, only leaning down to kiss her very lightly on the top of her head, the softness of her hair meeting Abe's lips as he tried not to disturb her. He then stood up and went to the tank, slipping in the water without making a sound and falling into a good night's sleep, something he feared may stop upon attending to the new mission. His last view only of Belle's form resting with a sweet smile across her face, her blonde hair shining under the dimly lit lamp near her; making Abe smile with his heart racing…

**

* * *

So Abe's been told he has to go on a solo mission, but just what's in store for him? and just how will Belle and Abe's relationship continue to develop now? Some romantic moments there, and if your reading this for the first time, many more to come! **

**Please review and Goodnight! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	14. A bitter deal with a sweet encounter

**Okay, so maybe I was able to manage one more re-edited chapter....More romance and a couple of surprises  
**

**Enjoy and review lol, thankyou!

* * *

**Belle's POV

I had awoken during the night, at first thinking how I hadn't remembered leaving Abe's room to go to bed, it was then I realised when I looked across the room and saw Abe sleeping peacefully in the tank that I had never left. Sitting up and looking as my duvet fell from my shoulders I realised that Abe had left me to sleep on the sofa, obviously not wanting to disturb me…As I propped myself up a bit watching him sleep, I thought of how he had shown me so much, he had always been there and I owed him that. Thinking that in the two months we had known each other, so much had happened, and I finally felt that I now understood the reasons for my abilities which had shown themselves in recent times. Though it was as I sat with memories from various times crossing my mind, my thoughts drifted to my family.

Since I was very young, I had always been brought up as part of a loving family, despite the wealth we had. It was something I had always valued and thought was never ending, as I grew up, things were always the same for me, yet it was as I got older I realised just how my parents were able to show there wealth. But having a chauffeur to drive me around and a large wonderful home were things I didn't make an aim in showing off, though many of my friends became envious and even jealous much to my discomfort, though I began to wonder what it was like to be normal. Some would ask why? Why would I think I was anything other than normal, if not lucky from this picturesque lifestyle? But I knew there was something that only I was able to do, I didn't understand why nor was I able to control my newfound abilities properly at first. That was where my troubles had begun.

I tried to tell my parents about my powers which were linked to reading others thoughts, trying to prove this to them. Though being as far-fetched as it sounded they naturally didn't believe me. I had often tried to use my new skills, though fear prevented me…I didn't know what I was capable of controlling, and I wasn't going to find out my limits in trying. My friends never understood me when I tried to suggest anything about me was different, yet it was as I turned seventeen that things had began to change.

Abe's POV

I awoke to see Belle already sat up, her expression distant, as she seemed to be lost within her thoughts, so gliding forwards, the pressure of the water against my skin, I put a hand to the glass, watching her with a weary expression, as I found myself feeling physically tired it wasn't long before I soon drifted off into a deep sleep yet again…Belle looking at me just as I allowed my heavy eyes to close.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since receiving the letter, Abe was pestered with phone call after phone call, Blue still reluctant to answer their orders. 'You don't have to go you know, we'll just tell them quite bluntly, and if all else fails I'll chuck them out' Hellboy offered, Abe giving a small smile to this. After watching them talk Liz came in to see Belle flicking through a magazine,

'Are they finished on the phone?'

'They weren't using it, but Blue is still not happy with any of this…he has refused to go until he receives the paperwork explaining what is expected of him.' Belle put down her magazine with a sigh feeling pity for Abe, knowing that if at least Hellboy had also been assigned to the job it wouldn't make it seem so peculiar and above all suspicious. As their friend in question walked into the room, Belle stood up giving Abe a sympathetic glance before leaving as Hellboy strode past her. Going to the phone, Belle dialled a number she knew by heart, hoping that her plans would successfully cheer her aquatic friend up, and would in any case give them a chance to talk…the events of New Year still playing on her mind. 'Roger? It's Belle, I wondered if you could do me a favour…' she began Hellboy putting his head around the doorframe raising an eyebrow as she gestured for him to remain quiet. 'Yes…thank you so much, alright…I'll collect them at the door…bye'

'Who was that?' Red questioned curiously, Belle silently explaining that she didn't want Abe to overhear.

It was at this point however a hammering came at the door, 'I thought the gates were locked…' Hellboy mumbled, going to the door, Liz emerging behind Belle as the FBI walked straight in. 'Oh no you don't,' Hellboy said attempting to grab one by the shirt, when a stern voice stopped him.

'You touch my men and it's you who faces the consequences,' Hellboy had been about to retort, when a new face stepped forward. 'Forgive me I am Agent Fentran and we _will_ be coming in, where is Abraham Sapien?' Hellboy had looked at this Agent with an instant distaste, when Abe came from the living room, Belle looking between him and this new agent.

'I'm here, and I agree with Red, I don't think you have any right to come into our…'

'Wrong, Abraham I have every right, I have had worse to deal with than a bunch of miscreants, now I believe we have sent you a message informing you of a mission which you shall be accompanying us on?'

'I have, and as I have politely requested from your fellow officers, I have always seen the documents on the missions we have been requested to help you with, and I see this being no different from those times.'

'Yes unless you have something you want to hide?' Liz added testily, Agent Fentran watching with a clearly disgruntled expression as he barked to one of his men, 'Johnson. Go and get the files.'

'Yes sir,' Agent Johnson replied, his tone of voice making the others think he had been trained in the army from the way he reacted to these orders.

As Hellboy snickered at this point, not believing that this new superior could have any effect upon him, he almost wanted to dare Agent Fentran to try something, though he refrained from it. 'So you are all part of the BPRD,' he said quite calmly now

'Were,' Hellboy corrected, 'we quit last year, but you lot can't seem to leave us alone.'

'You think it's that simple do you? You're not of this world, and you expect us to let you run around with no one to ensure that you're not going to cause destruction?'

'Trust me pal, if I had it my way you wouldn't be stood here talking so coolly, you'd be talking to my Rock fist and meeting the floor again at the other side of the grounds,' Hellboy replied his tone becoming dangerous as his golden eyes shone like the burning ember of flames.

As Johnson returned, handing Agent Fentran the file, the young new superior kept his eye on Hellboy the entire time as he flicked through the bulky package, only resuming his conversation as he handed Abe a piece of paper, consisting of a statement. 'Ah yes the infamous "right hand of doom" tell me does it make you proud that it is because of your protection, which the FBI have so carelessly given you, you are responsible for the deaths of so many who have worked beside you?'

'That's enough Fentran,' Manning piped up coming forward, the agent looking considerably stressed since the four had last seen him, with deeper lines etched into his face.

'How dare you come into our home and try to pinpoint the mistakes of the FBI on us,' Liz said angrily containing the flames which yearned to reveal themselves through her hands.

'But of course, you would defend him after all you two would make the ideal couple…' he said mocking them, when Abe finally spoke up.

'You expect me to come and deal with a creature, who has already killed many who have faced it? Why do you need me?'

'Because the creature in question is one which resides in the oceans waters, and only you can swim with enough strength to avoid it, and make the fatal blow, which the other Agents failed in doing. You see while it is still at large other innocent people have become its prey and victim to its attacks, with barely any survivals.' Looking at Fentran half fearfully, Belle was frightened at the thought of Abe going in alone to face this beast.

'You will be required to join us today…' Fentran concluded, Abe's eyes widening as his gills expanded a little when Belle cut in

'No!' As the other Agents as well as Hellboy, Liz and Abe turned to her, the agents finally acknowledged her presence. 'You cannot expect this, we do not work for you and the conditions should be Abe's no one else's.'

'Belle isn't it, the newest member, I must confess though my dear I do not see why someone like you are amongst these people,' he said, the tone in his voice notably sly as he tried to warm up to her.

'Because alike them I am one of a kind, and I do not think it right how you are trying to insinuate that we are responsible for the dangers which are going on that are unexplainable, and you in turn are trying to make us sort them and put ourselves in danger.'

'If it is extra time you need my dear, it may be arranged, though I'm afraid Abraham will need to depart tomorrow, as sorrowful as it may seem,' the irony in his voice beginning to mock the situation again.

'Tomorrow?' Abe said in disbelief, Belle looking to Red in desperation,

'Either that or you shall be evicted from your home here, I believe you do not have the deeds as of yet?' Agent Fentran added, the fear emitting from the four who resided there, now seeing where this was going. 'I'll make you a deal, when Abraham Sapien joins us tomorrow, I shall present you the deeds in hand…if you refuse I shall have you evicted.'

'How can you even think like that when there are children…?'

'I'll do it,' Abe cut across Liz, watching Fentran evenly, not allowing the sadness at this sudden decision show.

'Very well then, until tomorrow…be prepared, your departure will be at exactly midday, lets go' he finished indicating for the agents surrounding him to leave when Hellboy picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

'You really thought offending my fiancé, and threatening us would be that easy for you did it?' Hellboy said his face mere inch's from Fentran's who tried to hide his unease at this predicament.

'Let me go unless you want your children homeless,' he spat, Hellboy tempted to hit him and see how brave he would be after that. But as he raised his fist, seeing Fentran begin to instantly lose colour in his face, the agent commanding his officers to get Hellboy off him, Liz told him to let Fentran go.

'Please don't let yourself get caught up in this…'

'I'll be fine babe,' he replied but took in his fiancé's words as Belle also requested for him to not make things worse,

'Let it go Red things could be worse,' Abe said finally the demon at last letting his grip drop and Fentran falling from it. As he rushed to stand up, in order to regain his ranking in the argument as he said demandingly

'Come on.' Storming ahead of the agents, they were quick to catch up to him.

'Abe…' Belle said quietly as Hellboy slammed the door, the force of it making it shake from the pressure, the merman turning to look at her for a moment as she came and put her hand around his arm.

'I'm umm going to go and…just…get things settled for tomorrow,' he said pausing with difficulty in retaining the steadiness in his voice,

'Buddy I'm sorry' Hellboy began Abe shaking his head as he disagreed with his friend's apology.

'It's not your fault Red, I'll be up soon,' he concluded Belle's hands falling from around his arm as he walked away from them, not looking back as they looked after him.

As the afternoon passed with a stiff silence, no one had seen Abe re-emerge from his room since the FBI had left, and evidently the others felt he wanted to be left alone while he gathered himself. Though at this point Belle wasn't going to be put off, knowing how he had always made an effort in seeing that she was okay, she was about to do the same for him. Going to what she knew as Abe's room rather than the Professors old study (which Hellboy used to refer it to), Belle had knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hearing none though she put her hand on the door, pushing her blonde hair back as she felt for Abe's aura, and sure enough the warmth of his aura began to surround her as it emitted from the room, along with feelings which he tried to suppress. Opening the door, Belle had been about to speak when seeing Abe, she paused, the anxiety her aquatic friend had been feeling he hid upon her entrance.

'You don't have to hide it you know,' she said gently, Blue letting his shoulders drop along as he sat down on the sofa, 'Abe…' she muttered softly as he looked up smiling weakly at her. 'Listen I know this is something you were forced into, but I know you'll be back soon, and if you need help, no matter what the FBI say we'll be there…' Abe remained silent at this point, though silence said more than words as he said thanked her through his thoughts, Belle now smoothing out the dress she wore as she told him, 'I came through also to tell you that we'll be going out in fifteen minutes, so you may want to bring a coat it will be cold outside.'

'Wait going where?' Abe asked as Belle went to the door

'You'll see…just be ready or else we'll be late,' she replied leaving the room, her smile apparent as she went to finish getting ready herself.

Going up into the living room where Hellboy sat he looked up and grinned at Abe, who approached him sitting down. 'Abe, glad to see you've come up at long last,'

'Yes…well Belle's made some sort of plans so I'm going out tonight with her,' Abe answered Hellboy smirking at this new information.

'Come to think of it I did hear her on the phone earlier today…she seemed to be sorting something out then…' Looking up into the doorway as Liz came in to say that she was going to bed, Hellboy taking this as a subtle hint. 'Mm, I'll join you in a minute I think Liz' he answered his voice becoming deeper, if that was in fact possible for Red. Though it was as Liz turned away a wide grin across her face, that Belle came into the room, her appearance surprising as she stood in an elegant gown which showed off her slender figure, Abe looking at her with an expression that proved he seem entranced by her beauty.

'Well, I'll leave you two alone…' Hellboy said winking at Abe as he got up to leave and smirking as he got past Belle, Abe trying not to look at his best friend at this moment.

'Are you ready?' she asked softly, Blue nodding as they left the mansion sized home and went to the car, Belle starting up the ignition, her breath visible in the cold temperatures of the night.

'Won't I need to hide my identity?' Abe suddenly queried the thought never before occurring to him.

'No, tonight you can be yourself,' she said Abe looking at her with a mixture of emotions playing across his face as Belle drove for a good half an hour before they reached her intended location. Seeing a large building similar to that of a large museum, Belle drove around to the back, where many cars were parked though a man dressed in a long coat stood at the gates awaiting their arrival.

'Belle, how good to see you,'

'It's nice to see you too Roger, do you have the tickets?' she asked,

'Of course,' he said handing to slips inside the window and a card, 'that's so you can park where the cast do,' he informed her, 'do you know your way through the back?'

'Yes I remember,' she answered sweetly, the middle aged man nodding to her kindly,

'It has been a long time since I've seen you I heard that something had gone on with you and the family, and you hadn't been there since…I must confess I was a little concerned when I thought that you hadn't been seen recently.'

'I know, but I am fine and if you see any of my friends please tell them I am doing well,' she replied, Roger nodding again and saying a quick "hello" to Abe, not seeing his appearance in the full light.

'If you ever need any other favours ring me,' Belle smiling at this and after bidding him goodbye, she drove around the corner and into the private car park as Abe had seen her friend advise.

'So is it still a surprise?' Blue asked, Belle thinking that she would keep him guessing until they got inside. Upon entering the back of the building and going up a stairwell and leading out into a high box, it was then that as Abe looked down into a large audience that he caught sight of a stage and as Belle now handed him his ticket, he read the name of the show upon it. "Sleeping Beauty on Ice." Finding it unbelievable that Belle had booked for them to see a theatre production, revealed her thoughtfulness, remembering when they first met how he had remarked never seeing a live theatre production, and now here he was. 'This is performed by Russian ice stars, they're amazing' she told him as they sat down, just the two of them with a perfect view of the stage. As the lights dimmed to symbol the start of the show, Blue began to enjoy it the moment the curtains opened, revealing a stage of ice and a beautiful classical music began to play.

Meanwhile at the bureau, Hellboy had gone down to his room in an instant just after Abe and Belle had left. Walking into his room it seemed strange that the children were now in the nursery that had been built from them, the quietness that now returned to the room left Hellboy thinking that he would now sleep better. 'Come to bed have you?' Liz asked grinning as she came out of the bathroom, wearing a bath robe, 'yeah I really do feel quite tired,' he replied, the tone of his voice suggesting otherwise.

'Well then looks like you need plenty of sleep,' she remarked coming closer to him as she kissed him passionately.

'Yeah…' he began, 'or I could do with a wake-up call…' it was then he swept her off her feet, Liz laughing breathlessly as he put her on the bed sitting beside her as she threw her arms around his neck kissing him numerously before he leant over her, the glint in his eye mischievous as he fondled her bare shoulders lovingly.

As the theatre production had drawn to an end, Belle couldn't help but well up with tears at the happy ending, Abe looking over and resting his gloved hand on hers, the soft leather soft and warm against Belle's skin as she looked over at him. As the cast came up for their bows the final music ending and the previously silent audience erupting in applause. Standing up to applaud the cast who stepped back as the curtain drew to a close, the lights rose in the room again and Belle sat down for a moment, merely watching those below standing to leave. 'That was just everything I've ever hoped and more…' Abe said speechless over the high standard of the performance, Belle's smile denoting she agreed.

As they drove home, Abe had thanked Belle countless times and it continued as they neared home, Belle laughing lightly, pleased to see she had succeeded in cheering up her dear friend. 'Abe…can I ask you something?' she said quietly, interrupting Blue who was talking about the wonderful music he had heard during the show, and how much better it was from a live orchestra.

'What is it?' he questioned looking at her beaming, Belle thinking that talking about New Year may spoil the evening if it didn't turn out how she hoped.

'It doesn't matter…' she concluded eventually Abe continuing to watch her, wanting Belle to continue, though she shook her head trying to pick up the conversation where it had left off, her fear of rejection preventing her from prying into the topic further. Getting into the house and seeing Hellboy and Liz were in bed, Belle checked the time seeing it read midnight, 'well thank you so much,' Abe said as they got to Belle's room, the young lady laughing again,

'It's okay'

'Not just for that though, for everything…I'm going to miss you' he breathed softly, Belle looking down slightly until he put a hand under her chin, Belle's eyes raising up to meet his as she put her arms around him, Abe leaning down as he whispered softly 'I feel the same.' Looking at his with tears glazing her eyes, Abe had been about to lean in when Hellboy came at that moment,

'Oh your back, goodnight then guys' he said looking notably cheerful. As Abe shook his head for the poor timing of Red, Belle began to giggle softly wishing him goodnight herself.

'I promise we'll continue this the moment I return,' he promised, Belle nodding with a smile kissing him on the cheek before going into her room. As Abe removed a glove he wore and placed a hand against his cheek, feeling the warmth from where she had kissed him. It was only as everyone settled into bed that evening, that each thought sadly of the day that was to come, Hellboy thinking it would be strange not to have his best friend in the same house for an unknown amount of time. Liz feeling pity for the situation, knowing that something wasn't right and she was determined to find out what it was, only relaxing as Red joined her again in bed and they fell into an uneasy sleep. As Belle sat in her room, looking at the picture she had taken with Abe on New Year, she felt sad to think that the one she shared so much in common with would soon be leaving. Looking at the photo and idea came to Belle so going into Abe's room where he was still up, putting headphones on that would be waterproof in the tank, he looked happy to see Belle.

Her last request of a photo from their evening was one which Abe complied to without any hesitation, Belle setting the camera down on a timer and standing with him, Abe putting an arm around her waist as the picture took. The photo that Belle now looked at, showing her and Blue happy and content around one another, made Belle realise just how much she was going to miss the man that she was falling for…

* * *

**So Abe is soon to leave, but what will he encounter? and just how will the other's be doing during the time he's gone? All in the next chapter, **

**Please review, thankyou and goodnight! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	15. Departure with a heartfelt message

**Hey everyone! Here is the newly re-edited version of chapter 15, I hope you enjoy and please review thankyou!**

As Abe tossed and turned in the waters he slept in that night, he opened his eyes and turned with a feeling of dread to look at the time, breathing a sigh of relief _three am _he thought. Rising to the surface of the tank and looking around the room, feeling homesick without departing, Abe knew it would be a long journey. Climbing out of the tank and going downstairs, Abe switched on his music low, hoping for it to calm him when he looked to the side door, feeling a temptation to peer in and see Belle. Deciding he would, knowing that the time before he could do it again may be a while, looking into the room and seeing Belle's gentle sleeping form, he came in quietly. Walking over to her bed and bending beside her with ease from his flexibility, Abe brushed a strand of hair which had fallen across her face. After a moment of watching her sleep, the innocence radiating off her, as her peaceful smile, warmed Abe, the merman now stood and left, knowing he would need plenty of sleep for the coming morning. However his only desire at that moment was to awaken Belle and talk to her…

Yet as he whispered goodnight softly, he made to go back into his room, resisting his want to awaken her when a sleepy voice answered 'goodnight Blue.' Turning back to see the young beauty stir slightly, he walked back over to her apologising for awakening her, but secretly feeling pleased that she had awoken, even if it were just for a minute. 'Can't you sleep?' she asked beginning to sit up a bit only for Blue to settle her back into her pillows,

'Yes, I just wakened a bit, and couldn't get back to sleep, I guess a lot's been on my mind, but don't wake yourself, you'll be tired in the morning…'

'I don't mind,' she smiled running a hand along his forearm that rested beside her. 'I wish it weren't today you had to go…I'm…really going to miss you,' she breathed, taking his hand which he gave a comforting squeeze. Leaning up to put her arms around him, Belle then lay back and after another moment or two, she slowly settled back down under her duvet, the fact she was incredibly tired was noticed by Abe, who watched her fall back asleep in an instant.

'I'll miss you too…Sweet dreams,' he whispered hearing no reply as he now crept back into his room, a sweeping rain falling across the grounds in the early hours of that day.

The morning in which Abe was to depart for the mission remained cold, the rain seemingly set for the day as it hit the panes of the glass. The perfect weather, for such a wistful atmosphere that day and as the friends awoke early, none were prepared for one of their friends and team-mates to be going out alone on a mission. 'Come on you need to get up Red,' Liz said yawning as she sat up hearing her babies distant cry.

'It's not my turn…' came the grumbling voice in reply, Liz hitting him lightly on his arm,

'It's not that…its morning…Abe's going today.' As Hellboy finally turned over to look at his fiancé and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his golden eyes he looked down into his hands sighing.

'It's going to be a long day…' he muttered, Liz knowing that Red would miss his best friend.

'He may not be gone for too long, I know Blue and he'll be back with us the moment he's finished with this assignment.'

'We washed our hands of the FBI and yet they still manage to force every bloody thing they can't handle on to us, it's so pathetic and yet we never seem to have the upper hand I just don't get it.' Liz looked at Hellboy with some sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder, as he looked to her. 'Well no time like the present I guess, we're gonna have to get up…and I tell ya, Abe ain't leaving a minute sooner than they said, otherwise there's gonna be trouble,' he grumbled, Liz smiling as she kissed his cheek. Her attempts to soothe him working to an extent as they finally started to get ready.

Going up for breakfast, everyone made the most of having Abe around them, though for the most part, Belle was trying to hide her emotions at knowing that it would soon be time for Abe to go. As the cases had been placed out ready, with a heavy weight bearing in them, Abe wondered where he would be residing during the course of the mission. 'Haven't they told you?' Belle asked as Abe voiced this thought he pondered over,

'No it's something they failed to mention, I suppose I was lucky in this case to find out what it is I'm going into before hand,' he admitted. Sitting in stiff silence, Liz sat with Hellboy stood nearby, the children kept out of the way, for Red had not wanted the FBI anywhere near their children, and Liz had fully agreed. As Abe sat with his arm around Belle comfortingly, she rested her head against him, glancing up occasionally at Blue, trying to keep the reassuring smile.

'I just can't believe it…is there really no chance of us helping in any way…?' Belle began,

'No,' he sighed, 'besides, from what I've heard from this mission brief, I don't think it would be safe at all…'

'Hence why I should just go and show the entity what it means to have a fight,' Hellboy growled.

As the clock showed 11:45am Belle sat back, Liz about to speak when Belle suddenly gasped, remembering something of importance. 'I'll be right back,' she ensured them, swiftly getting up and leaving the room, Abe looking after her clearly regretful of the fact she had gone, and feeling the absent warmth that she had been beside him with.

'Abe buddy, come on I need a word…' Red informed him, Abe looking up before following Hellboy out of the room, Liz muttering as they left,

'I guess I'll stay here then…'

'While you're out having all the fun fighting monsters, you'll need something that will actually work in protecting you while killing off whatever creature you're up against,' Hellboy explained as they went into a secured room, where the guns and supplies were kept by Hellboy. It also being the room where he combined the specialist chemicals to make his hand-made bullets…'I've been adapting this for you, it's not quite as strong as the Samaritan naturally, but it's enough.' Red then withdrew a silver case from a side shelf underneath that where his own pistol was kept, presenting Abe with a new gun as he opened the case.

Inside, it had been padded out to store the gun safely, a pouch next to it containing clear bullets with a similar concoction in them that Hellboy continually referred to as "the works." 'In there you got plenty of bullets, but underneath are your normal bullets, I'd use the hand-made ones in every other round, it'll save them for when they're needed.'

'You made this Red?' Abe asked looking at the craftsmanship, Hellboy shrugging it off.

'Like I said, you'll need something that's actually gonna do some damage, and this is the one to do it,' he remarked somewhat proudly.

'Thanks…' Blue said quietly closing the lid on the case and taking it,

'No problem Abe,' he responded patting his best friend heavily on the shoulder with his rock hand, causing Abe to almost buck under the pressure. 'Sorry,' Red added hastily.

As they walked back up to the main hallway, Red and Blue saw Belle crouched by Blue's bags zipping one up, as she now stood facing them and about to walk over when a knock came to the door.

Abe's POV

I could see it in Belle's eyes as she heard the door sound, the way her posture tensed, her gaze darting to mine before she turned to the door with a motion that couldn't have been slow enough. I knew how she felt, the horrible jolt in my stomach at leaving was present from the moment I had gotten up, and now I was facing my newest mission…without the company of Belle, Hellboy or Liz…something uneasy and difficult to think of. Watching as she opened the door, the FBI came in expectantly, Manning obviously in charge for the morning, and making full use of it. I knew I should have expected it, and I knew I should have been prepared mentally. But somehow I wasn't. 'You two get the bags, everyone else go and wait by your assigned transportation, this won't take long,' he told them, everyone quickly complying to their orders, and after I had the last case taken from his hand, Manning now approached the four of us, his attention directed to me.

'Okay Abe, you'll need your locator synced up and ready at all times, if you follow orders and do as we tell you and when, things will be a lot smoother.' As I agreed to this lightly, I knew there was one thing still left undone. I had yet to say goodbye…something I intended to do before departing, which thankfully Manning consented too after considering it slowly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Alright but make it quick we've got a time to keep to,' he replied sternly, going out of the door and leaving it open, ready for Abe's departure, Liz shivering from the cold draft which now blew inside.

'Liz I can't look after Red while I'm gone so please do your best to keep him out of trouble,' he said forcing a smile as Liz nodded laughing half heartedly,

'Oh you know Red, he does what he wants when he wants…but it's all in good nature…'

'I know,' he smiled weakly, 'but I also know you can watch him in a way none of us ever could…'

'I'll do what I can just…take care Blue' she told him seriously.

'I will do,' he assured her, giving her a soft embrace before turning to Hellboy, who had his arms folded with a smirk on his features.

'I hope you don't expect to give me a hug,' he grinned, Abe chuckling weakly as he shook his head.

'No Red, but I want you to look after everyone, and try not to cause too much havoc…'

'Well where's the fun in that?' Hellboy said indignantly, this twisted with a grin, 'I'll find some action though,' he smirked. 'Just do me a favour while your out there having all the glory, and kick some ass for me will ya?' he requested, Abe shaking his head smiling. It was then he turned to Belle, who looked at him with a gentle smile, 'Belle…I don't need to ask you to take care of yourself while I'm gone, I know you'll do your best too. If you need me though, then I want you to let me know okay?'

'Yes, though I'm sure Red and Liz will ensure I'm alright…but please stay safe Abe, I don't want anything to happen to you,' she said pleadingly, Abe promising her he would try his best and putting his arms around her, and feeling her soft hair against his skin, as she held on to him for every moment she could. 'I'll miss you…' she breathed,

'You know I'll miss you too,' he responded softly.

'Abe, come on, we're going now' Manning called impatiently, the four stepping outside to see a large van waiting for him, some of the FBI looking less than friendly.

'That's what he's travelling in? I suppose it's better than the garbage truck, but you guys really need some updates,' Hellboy remarked.

'Or at least some style upgrading,' Belle suggested making the others smile when an FBI said coldly towards Abe,

'Bet it makes a difference from being hidden away St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital in Washington.' The agent however led to regret this, as Hellboy picked him up and threw him in an open topped car;

'You can't do that!' Manning said angrily,

'Wrong I can do what I like pal,' he remarked, 'could have been worse I could have thrown him into that van of yours,' Red added his eyes narrowing as Manning turned to Abe.

'Get in the van.' So it was with a heavy heart that Abe left, getting in the van as agent Manning instructed, Belle managing to get one last embrace before she reluctantly let him go. As Liz stood with an arm around her shoulders and Hellboy on the other side with his hand around hers, Belle watched as the cars and van pulled out, Abe now not visible as the doors closed.

Seeing everyone off, Belle's eyes closed as she felt her lip begin to tremble slightly, almost like a child's she thought, and it was as she opened out her thoughts, that she heard Abe's voice for the final time. _Take care Belle_ opening her eyes with the amethyst colour in them shining, she nodded as if he had said it to her in person, the link breaking with their distance as she know went with Hellboy and Liz back inside, none of them aware that they were being watched, a man hidden in the shadows breathing confidently down a receiver, 'I think we've found her.' As both Hellboy and Liz watched her carefully that day, knowing that she would be thinking about Abe, Belle went into his room, feeling it seemed almost bare without him being there. Looking over to see the bookcase half empty, most of the novels he had obviously with him for the trip, it was as she went to the desk she saw one resting out on the table. Picking it up and seeing a note on top of it which simply read _I thought you'd enjoy this…_ Belle moved the note aside seeing it to be the first book she had read from his library, the title "A winter's rose" still having the exact appeal, despite her reading it once already.

Turning away from the desk and leaning against it, Belle looked around the room sadly, feeling that the room was now empty without her friend's presence. Glancing to see Hellboy at the door, she had been about to stand and walk to him, when a picture caught her eye. The black and white photograph she now held brought a smile to Belle's face, seeing Hellboy as a young child surrounded by those who had discovered him alongside the professor, all of which having been sworn to secrecy. 'Is this a picture of your father?' Belle questioned pointing to the man stood directly behind the young Hellboy, Red nodding as he came behind her taking the frame from her hand and looking at the smiling man who had brought him up.

'Yes…'

'It must be hard for you sometimes,' Belle remarked suddenly, 'I mean you contain every feeling that you feel which is negative…it must be hard.'

'Yet if I let it show then everyone around me is effected, I don't talk, sleep or eat for days on end,' Hellboy admitted calmly, Belle looking at him and wondering where he got the strength to be able to bear any tough aspects of his past.

'So Belle, you haven't really told any of us much about your family? Care to enlighten me?' he suggested grinning, Belle breathing a sigh and not attempting to put a shield over her own past. Sitting down with him, Belle began to tell him of her normal life with a loving family, and how it meant everything to her, though as she got older, and tried to finally prove her abilities to her parents, something strange happened.

'It was just a quiet evening in, and I could hear my father's thoughts, he was scared, more scared than I had ever known, no trace of it was visible in his face, to the normal eye he seemed as he always was. Happy and full of life, but that night I knew differently.' As Hellboy watched her intently, Liz also came in, sitting on the arm of the sofa as she listened to Belle, both curious after all this time in knowing of her life before coming to the bureau.

'I had tried to question my father, but he merely gave me a panicked look, instantly questioning me about things I didn't know…it was then I told him how I knew, though he naturally doubted me, he then blanked my mother. I couldn't make sense of it all, he just left…and it was when he returned the following morning I was to get the biggest shock of all.' Belle looked away from Hellboy and Liz at this point, regaining herself before she continued, 'I had never used my powers intentionally before, but that morning when my father came in, his eyes black and his face cut, that I had to know what had happened. It was at that time that my abilities were not in my own control, and I was unsuccessful for the most part, he had avoided us all whilst Mother tended to the injuries, but after that day he was never the same man.'

'So if all that happened, then what made you leave?' Hellboy now queried, Liz unsure he should pry any farther than he had already, but Belle answered him none-the-less, never believing that she would tell them before Abe.

'I continued to try and explain myself, but father continued to believe I had known something else regarding that night, and it was one day when he accused me of acting out. That I had become someone who could only live off continuous lies, I knew I had to leave…until they understood what I could do, I just had to get out, and it was then you found me.' Red and Liz exchanged glances, everyone just as curious as Belle to know what her father had really been hiding that night, the question of who he was beaten by and why, still a remaining mystery to Belle.

That night, as Belle sat in bed the days events had given her a lot to think about, she had left her family home and never returned, without telling them where she was, and the only person seeing her since was their family friend Roger. Abe was also on her mind however, and as she wondered whether he would find what she had placed in his bag that her thoughts trailed to everything she had left behind at home. Her books, her pictures (except from a single family photo and those she had acquired at her new home), her clothes, her phone…her car. All these things Belle began to miss, and it was at this point she wondered what her return to her family home would bring…Though falling asleep, Belle had no idea that her dreams were about to answer her questions, and ultimately decide her next choices.

Abe's POV

As I sat and stared out quietly into the night, I thought over my situation. We had just arrived at the sight of the problem. They wanted me to start out tonight, but being in the dark whilst trying to locate such a vicious predator was a dangerous scenario, and not one I could put myself into. My thoughts as I sat alone in the van were of Belle, Liz, Hellboy, the people who I yearned to be with. That last moment that I had with Belle before leaving, made it seem unbearable to go without her…wondering just how long it would be before I returned. I felt so much guilt being unable to decline a mission when I know I should have simply stood firm, as I had done following the incident with the golden army which seemed so long ago…

Looking in my bag for the books I had packed, knowing I wouldn't sleep easily that night, I found a note inside tucked in the cover of a book I had never seen before. Setting it on my lap, I unfolded the note and read it; the note making me smile more than I had managed all day and filling my heart with more of a desire.

_Dear Abe,_

_I hope the journey has been a good one, and the FBI are treating you well…As I write this I feel like I'm missing you already, despite you still being in the next room. I thought you may like this book…I wrote it two years ago, and thought you may enjoy it. Seen as we cannot talk telepathically I can only say this through ink, 'Goodnight, I'm thinking about you all the time.' Since we have met, I have trusted you alone since the moment you offered me your hand, and showed me that being able to do what I can doesn't affect me as a person. You have become someone who I share so much in common with, and because of it you have taken a special place in my heart. Until you return I shall think of you, and wish that you remain safe. _

_Love Belle x _

Reading the note repeatedly that night, I took the greatest care in ensuring I knew where I was putting her heartfelt message, wanting her by my side, and knowing that I could hear her saying the words out loud as I read it. It was then I brought my attention to her novel, wondering just how she continued to amaze me, by the fact I hadn't seen these things already. Reading the title, _Winged Love _I opened the cover and began to read, the book gripping me from the first page, though the words of her message still continued to run through my thoughts, as I finally fell asleep…

**So what will Abe have to face when daylight comes? And just how will the topic of her family relate to Belle's decisions whilst Abe is gone? All these answers coming up in the next chapter…please review thankyou! X **


	16. Dreams that prompt decision

**Good evening everyone, here is the re-edited version of chapter 16. Not much was changed, just a couple of bits that needed altering. For those reading this for the first time I hope your enjoying it so far and continue to do so :) **

**Please review, thankyou! x

* * *

**Danger...As Belle looked around her; she saw the scene of her nightmare continually changing, dark figures looming over her. Her and her friends surrounded, her family watching her but just out of reach as Belle tried to get to them…her fear being clouded with a mixture of confusion when she turned…Abe's voice calling out to her 'No!' only seeing him stand over her as a silhouette lunged towards them, when Belle's screams awoke her with shock. Sitting up in bed, Belle's hair flew forwards, her breathing quick as she realised something wasn't right, the dream she had just experienced now worrying her. It was at this point that she knew her dream was no coincidence, believing that everything happened for a reason now prompted Belle into a decision that she wondered if she may later regret…

Closing her eyes Belle thought through everything regarding her family, including Abe's words to her just before Christmas… "Don't hold on to bad memories…"

'He's right,' she whispered opening her eyes, knowing now that it was time to face her family. Believing that her dream had been a direct link to Abe's words and the topic of her family that had come up so frequently in recent weeks…but with the scenario being more heated when she left than Belle had previously let on to the others, she knew it would be a risk in returning. However she also was aware it was a journey she just had to take. Getting out of bed and moving around quietly Belle got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a jumper, pulling on a pair of brown leather boots, before brushing her hair and applying some light make-up. Knowing she wouldn't be gone long Belle didn't pack much, thinking she would return with her belongings after only coming from her home previously with her purse and the clothes she wore that day. After putting the novel Abe had given her in her bag, she took out a notepad and wrote a letter to Liz and Hellboy, briefly explaining her reasons for this sudden departure and promising she would return within a few days.

After concluding that she had everything Belle closed her bedroom door, and ascended to the main hallway. Switching on a low light, Belle placed her letter in clear view for her friends to find, sighing as she checked everything before leaving. As Belle opened the front door, she turned back to look down the empty hallway with a wistful expression, and noticed as she turned a letter on the floor, the writing upon it one she didn't recognise. Yet she didn't stop as she walked down the marble steps into the pouring rain which fell thick and heavy. Running around to the car and getting in, Belle had been relieved to once again be dry, shaking out the fine water droplets from her hair before starting up the engine, her breath visible in the cold morning temperatures, but as she pulled out of the drive and left her home, Belle did not notice a pair of shadowed figures now stand as her car rounded the corner. 'Boss…she's on her way back,' they smirked with a twisted expression upon their features. The drive home that day would be a long one, with many miles to cover and the fact that she felt ill from such a sudden awakening, Belle knew she was in for a long day.

Belle's POV

As I drove down the road, I couldn't help but feel a lot of guilt in not waiting to tell Hellboy and Liz myself of this journey I was going to make, though I knew if I had done, that it may put up obstacles if one of them wished to accompany me. This was something I had to do alone, despite the fact that I was missing them all already. But in all honesty if my parents still had difficult in accepting who and what I am, then they wouldn't have taken kindly to the introduction of either Red or Liz…I was in a situation where I couldn't have won either way, but my only hope was that they wouldn't be too annoyed with me when I finally returned…but I did wonder perhaps if Abe would be there when I got back, the idea making me smile for the first time that morning at the memory of being in his arms…hearing his soft voice, and feeling his cool breath on my neck…though it did make me wonder just how he was…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Driving onto the main roads as dawn began to break over the still dark skies; Belle was also unaware that Abe's thoughts were also at that moment of her…

Hammering on the door…an irritating awakening to Abe who opened his eyes sleepily after staying up till the early hours the night before… 'Abraham, Come on let's move it now!'

Sitting up as he heard the orders bellowed at him, Abe mumbled at being called "Abraham" so often and left the van to feel the cold air on his skin as he met an FBI agent waiting for him impatiently. 'Come on, we don't have all day,' he said grouchily Abe merely nodding and complying with the orders without argument. Walking to the edge of the field where the FBI had made camp, Abe saw overhead down on a beach below where many boats were already out on the open waters. 'They're waiting for you on the shoreline,' he told Abe, the merman turning and asking what he would be dealing with. 'We don't know, if we did it would make it easier to determine how to control the situation…anyway Agent Myer's will meet you down there,' He concluded turning and leaving Abe to walk down to the beach alone. Stretching as he moved down towards the light coloured sands, Abe thought wearily of his day ahead, certain he would be facing this upcoming fight alone, regardless of the FBI agents there with him…

Meanwhile at the bureau, Liz had gone to Belle's room to see whether she wanted to have some breakfast, thinking her friend may want some company without Abe around. Though presuming she may be upstairs already it didn't phase Liz too much to find Belle wasn't in her room. Yet when she went upstairs and saw nothing of the water controller it was only then she began to feel some concern. Joining Hellboy in the dining room, Liz began to question where Belle was, not seeing her anywhere. 'Has Belle been in this morning?'

'No,' he answered looking up from the children, 'why?'

'She's not in her room…I wonder where she could be…maybe she's in the gardens…'

'She can't be far, I'll come and see where she is,' he told her calmly, the two leaving the room and setting off in different directions. With the mansion being divided into four floors, it took the pair some time to realise she wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Wait a minute.' Hellboy then went to the garage, where the car which they had taken from the scene where Sammael had resurfaced was kept. So with that and the car that Liz had already Hellboy was now concerned to find only one car stood in the garage.

'She's taken the car…' he began coming in about to suggest Belle had gone to the shops when he saw Liz stood holding a message that she handed to Hellboy, the note written in Belle's hand.

_Dear Liz and Hellboy, _

_As you're reading this I am currently making my way home to see my family, they need to know that I am safe and it's time for them to see me for who I truly am. Please do not worry about me, I shall be okay and will return in a couple of days, if I need you at all I'll be sure to contact you. I shall ring you when I arrive. _

_Until then…Belle x _

'She'll be fine…' Hellboy assured his fiancé, Liz looking uncertain, knowing from Belle that she hadn't left on good terms with her family.

'Do you think so…?'

'Belle's family aren't gonna do anything Liz, whether they like it or not she has her abilities, and there's nothing they can do about that other than accept it and move on…'

'Yeah' she finally remarked, neither yet aware of the other letter that lay in the corner behind the front door.

Abe's POV

As the FBI steered the boat farther out from the shoreline, I saw other FBI's in the surrounding area, casting bright lights over the water and into the sea, the water still and undisturbed as I met my reflection. 'You ready to go down there Abe?' Myer's had asked,

'I guess so,' I replied not glancing towards him but feeling the tense atmosphere,

'I'm sorry you have to do this Abe, hopefully it will be resolved with some ease,' Myer's told me, his words meant to have some comforting meaning to them, though I think we both knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Slipping into the water as the boat came to a stop, I was careful in my approach, though I couldn't help but continue to watch my back as I allowed myself to sink lower. Looking around me for some sign of danger, I felt a sense of déjà vu after being underwater when the Sammael had attacked us so brutally. Though I couldn't allow myself to think like this, so trying to keep my mind on what I was doing was vital, knowing that every aura, every entity I felt…could make the difference from an injury to a successful encounter.

After what seemed like hours I was finally allowed to resurface, and to be honest I had been unnerved during the first day of my underwater mission, it brought back memories of the last bitter encounter that had left me wired up whilst I healed. As I rose and broke out of the water into the air, I felt like an actual fish out of water, the sudden cold making me catch my breath quickly, as the cold ran throughout my body as I climbed from the water. Never before had I shivered so much from leaving the element I had always been so used to into what was in a way my secondary element. Sitting with a thick towel around me, I heard Fentran's voice coming loudly over the microphone receiver; Myer's quickly explaining the failed attempt. 'WE SEND OUT GOD KNOWS HOW MANY MEN BEFORE, MOST OF WHICH ARE DEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE NOT FOUND OR KILLED THE BLOODY THING?! ENSURE THIS DOES NOT CONTINUE MYER'S!'

'Yes sir,' he replied hesitantly cutting the connection off and standing beside me. 'We've got to get it caught Abe, otherwise it's my neck on the line.'

'Though to be fair, isn't it my life on the line, in trying to stop this creature?' I replied quietly, John looking towards me before nodding apologetically.

'It would have been easier if you'd had Hellboy with you,' he agreed, looking out into the ocean.

'Well for some reason they don't want him here, and I'm curious to know why' I replied letting him know some of my thoughts on the matter, but maybe I was reading to far into it, after all Hellboy and Liz can't go underwater for extensive amounts of time like me…but still something didn't seem entirely right. Pulling into shore, I had been almost glad to return to the van, in need of some rest after the amount of swimming I had done that day, a lot of energy had been used from my trying to sense this unknown creature's entity, and also in my physical manoeuvring I found it difficult to stay awake long that night. Thinking just how Hellboy, Liz and Belle were getting on was the last thing to send me into a peaceful sleep, until the next time the FBI would send me down under the watery depths to find this new and large problem.

As the night came quickly, and the only sounds outside was the constant murmuring coming from the FBI, and the sounds that only night brought with it, the fact I was alone making it seem all the more loud as I sat with no one to talk too. It was then that I fell asleep, yet it wasn't to last for long, my dreams soon wakening me into the sad realisation that I wasn't home, and it may be a while before I was. Standing up with a now silent atmosphere to greet me, I wondered whether I should take a walk outside, but as I looked out into the shadowed darkness, I thought better of it. I looked at the time breathing slowly, as my apparatus bubbled lightly _two am_ I thought, wishing that I could reach Belle, talk to her. I couldn't even ring her, Hellboy or Liz…or could I? Looking to the front of the van, I pulled open the hatchet which showed the passenger and drivers seats, and in between on the dashboard was a phone attached. Without hesitation I picked the phone up and dialled the number I knew so well, waiting with baited breath to hear a voice I would soon recognise.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?' was the snappish greeting I received from Hellboy, but at this point I couldn't help but chuckle, I had only been gone two days and I was missing so much already.

'Sorry to wake you Red,' I replied finally, hearing a pause on the other end of the phone line before the voice picked up again, considerably more relaxed now.

'Blue is that you?'

'Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I can't sleep and being alone there was little else to do, besides, I wanted to talk to one of you at least. How is everyone?'

'We're fine buddy, we were more interested in knowing how you were though, and we thought you'd be in contact sooner…' Hellboy said with a hint of concern that I quickly put to a stop.

'I'm alright Red, but this mission I can see is going to prove difficult, I have no idea what I'm dealing with, and when I find out, there will be no time to work out any tactic.'

'Welcome to my world, I just shoot and it generally has a good effect,' Hellboy answered, the smirk on his face something I could now picture, though I didn't go too much into detail on my worries about facing this beast alone.

'How's Liz, Belle and the children?' I now asked, careful to include everyone, my godchildren being those I cared about deeply as my family, I wanted to make sure they would never be mistreated or seen as anything but the interesting children they were. Though also, my desire to learn how Belle and Liz were was a strong point, as I remembered that last sad smile Belle had shown the last time I had seen her. 'They're all fine,' he assured me but something in his tone didn't sound quite there

'Are you certain?' I questioned Hellboy confirming everyone was alright.

'I'd let you speak to them but, well it is two am and they're all sleeping.'

'Sorry I woke you Red, but being out here alone isn't the same, when every single mission we have done has been accomplished together.'

'Abe you wanna ring for a talk, whatever the time, just ring, I thought it was the FBI ringing up for some stupid reason,' he grunted, Blue grinning as he finally suggested that Hellboy get back to sleep. 'You gonna be alright Blue?'

'Yeah you know me Red, if I can manage to watch over a big monkey, then I'm sure I can take care of myself,' he said laughing forcefully.

'You're lucky I feel sorry for you, or I would've been over there just to hit you over the head for saying that,' he said continuing to smirk. Putting down the phone, I felt down hearing the silence now surrounding me again, so going back through and sitting down, I tried to get some sleep feeling the need for it.

x-x-x-x-x-

Pulling to a stop for a while, Belle sat and ate a couple of biscuits before drinking from her bottle of water, looking out over the landscape as she took a break from driving. Her home was less than fifteen miles away now. As she tried to picture just how her parents would react to her return or more importantly how she had grown, was something too hard to predict. Looking down at the time, Belle knew it would be late in the evening before she arrived home, so after being sure she'd taken enough time to rest, Belle set off again as ready as she'd ever be to arrive at her family home, those that she had not seen for so long she knew would now be awaiting her. As she continued her drive, Belle wondered how she would manage to get her own car and the car she was now driving back to the bureau. Sighing at all these things which would probably need to be arranged, Belle instead tried to gather together how she would explain the time between her leaving her family home, all that had occurred, and finally the reasons for her return. 'This is going to be harder than I thought,' she murmured to herself, doubting that however she went about explaining herself, things wouldn't have an easy outcome.

Eleven Pm and as Belle drove round to her family home, knowing and remembering the route well, from being chauffeured around to it countless times, she was surprised to see the large gates leading up to the house were open. With no security around, Belle simply drove up the path paved out and around the fountain only to pull up to the side of the house. Looking at the large two floored manor, Belle breathed deeply, her heart almost racing as anxiety began to take over her. Sitting in the car with her hands on the wheel for a few minutes longer, Belle looked up too see a light flash on in the living room, no one yet realising she was sat in the drive of her old home. After finally bringing herself to open the car door and step out, Belle brushed off her outfit, feeling the coldness now return, after sitting in the car all day and so after prolonging it for as much as she could. Belle now made her way to the door, each step closer however seemed to allow her anxiety finally leave her as she opened the door and stepped inside. The familiar décor of the house something which Belle remembered well, though it was then as she came in farther and closed the door that she heard finally spoke out 'Mum, Dad…it's me…Belle.'

* * *

**So Belle's home but how will her parent's react? And just what is Abe up against? All coming up in the next chapter. **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	17. A return with consequences

**Hey everyone, new chapter :), I am tired tonight! Weekend soon though yay! Anyway...I now round off my last cliffhanger but leave you with some answers you will want to hear...Another gripping chapter, but it is a sad one too! Review please! love getting them and seeing what you thought, especially when I stay up to the early hours finishing them :) Enjoy! x **

**This is the re-edited version, so some parts have been changed, please review thankyou! x

* * *

**'Of all the capable and civil FBI agents out there, we had to get landed with the stupid ones,' Hellboy complained angrily, as he and Liz walked in. The mission they had just completed wasn't as easy without Abe and Belle to help them, and though they had handled it, Hellboy and Liz were beginning to see just how much stranger things were without their friends.

'Don't think too much of it, the main thing is we were successful and we managed it safely,' Liz said with a slight smile, though she too was frustrated at the FBI's sudden change in attitude towards them. Starting work around the bureau, Hellboy suggested they redesign Belle's room,

'Good idea Red, it'll be a nice return for her,' Liz replied, and so as Hellboy went to get some measurements in the room Liz went to get the catalogues they had been using to make orders on various things for the house. 'You know, it feels so much more like home now wouldn't you agree?' she remarked, Hellboy nodding.

'I'm just glad we finally did something with the lower floors, I was sick of walking through a corridor lined with pipes and crap belonging to the FBI,' he said shaking his head, Liz laughing as she asked

'What did you do with that stuff in the end?'

'Put it this way, the FBI are gonna have a pretty heavy workload when the post arrives,' he grinned.

As evening came quickly that night, Hellboy made an effort to make the night a special one, so putting the children to bed early, he insisted on making dinner. Sitting and eating, Liz questioned how Abe would be getting on, 'I spoke to him last night,' Hellboy told her quietly, explaining all that the merman had said.

'If we were all there, the chances are we'd be back by now…' Liz said thoughtfully before adding, 'did you tell him that Belle was gone?'

'No,' he answered simply, Liz looking at him with a confused expression at this point,

'Why not?'

'He only asked how we were, and I thought it would just be easier to leave it and let Belle tell him how things had gone when she gets back,' he said, though he knew that telling Abe Belle had left would probably worry him. However as they went to bed that evening, and lay contently, a thought struck Liz.

'Red…Belle didn't ring last night did she?'

Turning to his fiancé, Hellboy realised that she was right, Belle hadn't gotten in contact, but confident that it would probably be an emotional reunion he wasn't too worried. 'She'll be fine I'm sure…I mean it was probably an emotional night at best' he assured her, neither of them yet aware just how things were going with the newest member of their team. Seeing Liz still looking slightly concerned, Hellboy put his arm around her, 'look at this way if she can face an ugly creep like Sammael then I'm quite sure she can handle her parents,' he remarked in an attempt to make Liz see some light in the situation.

'Yeah,' she breathed leaning up and kissing Red the room silent other than the talking they did that evening, when Red pulled her closer to him, giving her that same mischievous smile as he pulled off the shirt he wore in bed, the deep muscle he had strong as Liz ran her hand across it, the literal spark between them igniting Liz's hand, when she looked up too him a smile across her lips. As they leant in closer that was the moment when Hellboy's cat jumped up on the bed purring, Hellboy swearing at this sudden interruption, stroking the cat who curled around him…

'Looks like I'm not the only one searching for some affection,' Liz grinned, Red sighing with a smirk as he sat back in bed.

'Pets…' was the last thing Liz heard him mumble as they fell asleep, the cat sleeping contently on his lap for the night.

Meanwhile Liz and Hellboy went without any idea of just what had happened when Belle arrived home the previous night, and it was anything but an easy time. As she got in the doorway, she looked around her before calling out, 'Mum…Dad, it's me…Belle.' She had waited with anticipation, as her parents emerged from the living room, looking at there daughter and not daring to believe she stood before them. Since she had seen them last, Belle had become more herself, and comfortable with whom she was the smile upon her features giving the impression that she was seemingly happier than when she left. However she could not say the same for her parents. Since last seeing them, Belle's mother appeared to have aged more with an apparent strain, as she watched her daughter with an almost pained expression. Her father continued to look her over with a cold and bitter glare, which she had never seen him show before, he was notably different in himself and neither approached Belle but merely kept their distance. 'So you're back,' her dad said finally, Belle not able to nod, as she thought the best way to explain her return, though nothing came to her in way of a plan, it was purely a spontaneous answer.

'I'm not back to stay, but rather to sort things out, I never wanted to leave like I did but things are going well for me and I'm happy, I just want you to accept that…'

'Accept it? When all you have done is put us through months of worry, we never knew anything about where you were, or whether you were safe, '

'You're lying,' Belle said with a sigh as she held her palm outstretched, feeling the truth within her parent's minds.

'Don't you dare use that on us,' her father said angrily,

'You knew all along that I began to do some work with the FBI…otherwise how would I have gotten the Christmas card from mother?' Looking away from Belle for a moment, her father turned his attention to the lady beside him,

'Glenna…you made contact with our daughter?' Belle's mum nodding meekly, averting his gaze. Deciding against saying anything further as his hands tensed, he ignored the matter completely returning to the fact his daughter was back. 'So' he said now turning back to Belle, 'where have you been?'

'I would have thought the private detectives you had looking for me would have answered you that,' Belle said calmly, though deep down she was worried, there was something she sensed about her father which wasn't right, though she was unsure what it was as of yet.

'How have you learned all of this?' he questioned suspiciously

'You know of my ability's yet you still try to deny that they exist, my new friends have given me a home I love, and have always cared for me and who I am, I only hope that before I leave, you will be able to do the same.'

'You will not be returning to wherever you were with those people, they're just poisoning your mind and I won't stand for it.'

'You can't say that! If anything, they've made me see that being able to use my ability's is a talent at best, it's what makes me unique and they value me for who I am, you cannot hold me back from that,' Belle said her hands withdrawing from reading his mind as she answered back to her father.

Why couldn't they see she was happy? Why couldn't they understand what she was? Coming forward and making Belle move a corresponding step back his eyes narrowed as Harold remarked bitterly, 'you are _my_ daughter and I will not stand for you to shame this family. What I have said _will _not be ignored do you understand me?' Going to retaliate but at that moment Belle was suddenly grabbed, two shady figures coming forwards and taking Belle by her arms. Seeing her mother flee into one of the other rooms with tears streaming down her face, the sight of her daughter being held against her will and struggling against the restraint to much for her to bear. It was then however that Belle realised she could not bring herself use her powers against her own family, unable to feel any hatred towards her own family. So instead she fell limp in the arms of the two unknown men and became silent. 'Belle, until you learn some of the lessons which we have taught you, yet you have carelessly forgotten I will not allow you to have the freedom to be reckless, take her to her room now,' he finished in commanding to those who held her tightly, Belle managing to hold back the tears and keep her equanimity as they led her up to her room locking her in.

The moment she was alone though, Belle ran to her bed and collapsed with tears falling freely, as she wished and prayed for Abe to come and find her… _I need you… _she whispered in her mind. As Belle lay there, she felt like her whole world was being torn apart, her family were against her it seemed, yet they wanted to hold her prisoner in what she used to call home. Hellboy and Liz would have no idea of how to find her, and finally getting up to look from her window into the gardens she felt how the doors to her small balcony were locked tightly. Backing up Belle put a hand to her mouth, finding it hard to believe she was trapped as she sat on her bed, looking at her bedside table photo, of her and her family, the beaming faces across the picture bringing fresh tears. 'Why is it that pictures never change but the people in them do…' she whispered tears falling onto the picture as she lay down, holding it in her arms while she sobbed throughout the night, unable to find comfort or someone to hold her.

Abe's POV

It had been proving hard today…with the rain beating strongly against the waters surface, so as we approached the beach most of the FBI were soaked to the skin and I was no better. However I found that with the rain and moist atmosphere, I was able to breathe much easier. As I only had my apparatus out here, the rain was somewhat welcoming to me. Riding out to a suitable distance it was too difficult to see clearly from above the waterline, yet even as they tried to shine lights into the water, the roughness in the waves made it no easier to see below the surface. So as I dived with some anxiety at not knowing what lurked beneath, I was relieved to find I was alone in the waters. Putting up a hand a feeling around the water I sensed no entity as of yet…so it was then I swam deeper, finding little trouble to begin with, I kept within view of the spotlights shining down through the water. Being underneath I was now able to see more clearly and take in the surrounding area.

Looking around me I saw some rocks down below, most mounted together creating spaces to swim through and some to even shelter under, as I came through to them I began to see this creature could be hiding anywhere…and that's when I found it…coming closer to it I knew I had to resurface, the danger of getting caught in a stronger current I knew would have the strength to push me down nearer a direction I couldn't afford to take.

Feeling the strength within the entity so close, I knew it was not close enough to sense me, and yet I had no clear idea of where it was. Swimming as powerfully and strongly as I could muster, I seemed to notice the rays of light shaking, though putting this down to the fact I was going upward at a fast pace, I reached the surface with in minutes. Gasping as I came up and feeling the rain pelting down against my face; the sheer force of it rocking the boats around me and brightened the beams of light with the darkness overhead. Drawing myself up higher, I felt two pairs of strong hands take me and drag me up out of the water, muffled voices demanding why to know what I had discovered. I could not answer initially…the breathlessness in the force I had pushed to get up to the safety of the boats, was the moment I knew my nerves had thrown me.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, with the FBI yelling orders between one another over the roar of the fast growing storm, I wasn't feeling shaken, but trying to focus on remembering that entity…the size and horrifically dangerous streak which emitted from it worried me beyond belief. As an FBI agent asked me what had gone on, I explained slowly it was still down there, though I didn't believe it would make its appearance so easily. 'Why didn't you stay down there? If you'd used some sense you could have lured it out…'

'I disagree, I used sense in coming back up because under this surface is an abyss, if I am right this creature is somehow managing to hide within it, but if I had gone any closer I would have been dragged in. I may not have the bravery to dare it, but I have the knowledge to understand what will and won't be successful, please bear that in mind.' As I felt the anger coming from the agent, I remained silent as they continued to talk, settling on the idea of returning to shore, in fear the storm would surely turn one of the boats into the water, and that I had no doubt of.

Watching it pull in, I climbed out and looked around me, hearing Fentran's annoyed voice, when I saw another agent talking into a communications handset. What amazed me was learning that Agent Fentran may be able to yell his orders and send out commands…though he was never there himself. As I walked up the grassy bank alone, it had become a weak, soft and at best slippery, my feet sinking slightly as I stepped up and continued to walk through the clearing and too the van. To my relief the rain had provided use in washing off the boots I wore, leaving them wet but clean. Pulling open the door as the winds rose I was quick to get inside and with no effort the door slammed behind me from the force of the air linked element. After changing clothes and sitting down with a hot drink and something to eat, I reattached my apparatus and adjusted it accordingly so that water would run through my gills providing me with better breathing. Watching out of the one way glass at the heavy rain, I wasn't surprised to hear rolls of thunder and see bright lightning shine through the sky, lighting it up before turning to darkness again.

Doubting I would have any signal to ring my friends tonight was quite correct, as I picked up the phone I got no dial tone confirming it. Putting it back down and going back into the van, I pulled down the bed I was sleeping in and got as warm as I could under the thin duvet, lying my head down against the pillow as I pulled from underneath it the book Belle had given me. Reading it I could hear her voice breathing every word, her style of writing so much like the way she spoke, often gentle and soft. Thinking of her I began to fall off task and eventually put the book away, allowing me to simply lie back and think of her. That evening on New Years Eve I had watched in my mind so many times over and over again, that moment…it was so…perfect…so genuine. As I lay there I realised I was smiling…me smiling, being the kind of person I am, I had never noticed before that I could smile at all and now the thoughts of Belle brought this happy emotion to my features which I could not contain. Though as I fell asleep hoping to have a peaceful night despite the rainfall, I was not in for such an easy time…

As I was drifting off, my mind was wandering absent-mindedly…but it was as I was finally falling fast asleep, that Belle's voice entered my mind, _Abe I need you…_ the voice had sounded fearful and in an instant I was sat up. I knew Belle wasn't with me, but why would I hear her voice so clearly…? She couldn't be talking to me telepathically, we were too far apart. Trying to convince myself it was nothing I lay down again, closing my eyes and focusing purely on listening for her voice though it did not come again that night. Dreaming of her hadn't been a surprise, all my thoughts had been of her, and I had come to the conclusion that is why we have dreams that link to them. However something awoke me, I just didn't understand what, looking around and listening, all that could be heard was the steady rain falling outside the van. All around me nothing else was making a sound. Unsatisfied I couldn't sleep, I switched on a light, pulling the book out again and opening it, deciding I would finish the chapter before returning into a distant slumber. Though the final words of the chapter were those which seemed to catch my attention, I didn't know why something about them just sounded right, reading them aloud before closing the book I let my head rest against the pillow thinking about it…though I really do think too much the phrase stayed in my mind. 'Everything happens for a reason…' and perhaps hearing Belle's voice was no coincidence after all…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't just raining where Abe was, at the bureau, Liz and Hellboy were awoken by their children's cries, the lightning and thunder scaring them. 'I'll go and see to them,' Hellboy told his girlfriend, Liz nodding at him with a mixture of sleepiness and gratitude in her expression. After about fifteen minutes, Hellboy walked back in yawning, Liz sitting up and switching on the lamp beside their bed, only to squint in the sudden light brightening the room. 'Are Aurora and Cedric okay?' she asked concerned, H.B nodding as he got back into bed,

'They're fine babe trust me,'

'What took you so long?' she questioned,

'Well settling down to frightened kids takes a while,' he said honestly, Liz smiling as she snuggled in closer to him, Hellboy lifting an arm in invitation for her to come and feel the warmth from his body. 'It's a bad night,' he remarked, Liz nodding saying thoughtfully,

'Do you think Abe and Belle will be okay?'

'For one, Abe lives in water I'm sure a bit of rain won't hurt him…and well Belle won't be driving so we're lucky of that,' he told her, 'they'll be in contact' he added reading Liz's thoughts, his fiancé watching him with a grin.

'Should we go back to sleep then Red?' Liz suggested, Hellboy willingly agreeing to the suggestion as Liz leant over turning off the lamp, her ring catching and glittering in the light, making her smile as she then resumed her position in Hellboy's arms. Feeling the comfort as her heavy eyelids fell shut, Liz looked up at Hellboy one last time, thinking and taking in all the things she loved about Red, and how unlike a couple of years ago, she couldn't picture her life without him.

* * *

**Sweet ending :) but some sadness there too, and of course Abe doesn't as of yet realise just how much Belle really does need him... *sigh*, anyway a few things happening there, and some things which are causing suspicion, but just what is going on? Will be revealed soon, another cliff-hanger really :) ****Review please!!!!!!!!!!**** Many thanks and Goodnight! x **

**Again I shall continue to re-edit through to about chapter 22, then it will all be fine leading up to the latest chapter :) I hope you all enjoyed..**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	18. Options cut off

**Hey everyone, Sorry about the delay with this update, been so busy, and then having writers block did not help. Anyway December now! Can't believe it's Christmas soon, we see some unusual twists and turns in this new chapter, which may make you question some of the characters motives. **

**This again is the newly re-edited version, with a few parts changed and altered, I hope you all enjoy, please review thankyou! x

* * *

**

As Belle tossed and turned uncomfortably in her bed, the sunlight began to cast thin rays over her old room. Opening her eyes, the usual amethyst's that glittered behind them were strained and bloodshot as she sat up. Breathing a sigh Belle looked up to the ceiling and for the first time considered her situation…her family were holding her against her will, and she had no idea why or how she was going to escape…all that she knew was she had too. Hearing the door handle turn and the door open, Belle looked over to see a maid carrying a tray and settling it on the bedside table before going and opening the curtains. 'It is a lovely day,' she remarked simply, Belle choosing to not answer, the irony in her words something which made Belle feel all the worse. Once alone again, Belle's attention was brought to the breakfast left for her, but she got up without touching it, merely going around her room and seeing things which she had not laid her eyes upon in months. Picking up her old diary, she flicked through it with an absent-minded smile at some of the things she had used to write when she was of a younger age…however her smile fell slightly upon finding the entry when her powers had first begun to show themselves.

It had been a bright summer's day, with celebrations being underway for Belle's sixteenth birthday, and though she had enjoyed herself thoroughly, it was when the evening came and her friends were sleeping over that the changes first began. They had all stayed awake so late into the night, falling asleep from exhaustion one by one, Belle being one of the last to finally drift off only for a strange dream to awaken her, her hand poised as it had been in her dream, and her insight was now into her friends thoughts. At first she had been horrified and frightened, trying to convince herself it was nothing…however temptation the following morning had prompted Belle to try and see if her instincts were right. As she had sat chatting to her friends, Belle had remembered suggesting what it would be like to have something special and unique about you, though naturally they disagreed. 'Why would you want to be anything other than normal? You have it all so perfect everyone envies you, so why would you want change?' That had been it…that had been the moment in which Belle had known nothing would be easy from then on.

Taking her hand off her diary, the vision stopped and Belle's memories were hidden from view once again, as she turned around the maid in the doorway. 'You have not yet eaten, is something wrong?'

'I do not wish to eat while I remain here, and if my father and mother will not allow me some freedom out of this room then my food will remain untouched.' The maid had not answered but picked up the tray and left the room, her eyes darting over Belle's expression which was unchanged until she left.

Crossing to the locked doors and looking out to the gardens, Belle had then finally looked down to her outfit, the clothing creased from the previous night where she had just lay down with no effort to change or do anything else. But now she felt differently, and thinking it would help her think more clearly and feel less groggy, Belle went through the side door in her room to her private bathroom. The showers warm beating water was something Belle found refreshing, the element hitting her back with a powerful force before running down her back. As she held up her hands to look at them, the water smoothing over her skin as she then made a swift motion and looked at the gathering ball in her hands the element moulding and taking shape with her calm control. However it was then as she began to see an image of her thoughts reflecting in the water, the argument with her father the previous night made her feel an emotion of hurt, so losing her grip the water fell with a louder and bolder noise to the floor. As Belle turned off the shower and stepped out to put a towel around her, feeling still no better than when she had gone in she stood back looking into the mirror above the sink, an image of Abe flashing into her thoughts before it was replaced with her tired, pale features.

Going through to the room and pulling on a pair of jeans and a jumper, Belle began to brush through her hair when she caught sight of the necklace that shone so brightly, she was able to smile for the first time that day. Abe had come into her mind and was allowing her to feel almost relaxed and content despite the bad side of her situation, and deep down she was certain that no matter what was to happen, they would be reunited soon enough. _Abe, I want you to find me…but I can only hope you do not worry too much about me…_ she thought, though her own worries were not far behind her and would soon rejoin her as the door opened once more and Belle turned to face her father once again. 'Good Morning Belle,' he said calmly though Belle could feel the edge of coldness in his tone, 'I believe that you have given orders to our maid? A lady is not expected to act in such a way do you understand me?'

'You talk to me like I'm a child, and that I cannot have my own opinion…it was not how I was brought up,' she answered quietly. Meeting her father's eyes, they did not soften even for a moment; the emptiness behind them was something that Belle had found worrying and somewhat eerie. He had always been full of life, but now he was the empty man stood before her, with no love but strict and harsh words towards his own daughter.

'You shall be expected to join us for dinner, and I expect you to conduct yourself in a manner that is suitable,' he said with a hint of warning.

'Am I not even allowed to leave this room?' Belle asked, not really expecting him to give her this chance though she truly desired it.

'No, you shall join us only for dinner then be escorted to your room, as you show us that you can act in the way expected of you, you shall gain more of what you want. But until then my rules will be followed.' His answer was straightforward and to the point when he turned his back on her and left the door pulling it shut with a slight slam. As Belle turned back to the mirror she put her face in her hands, it was hard to keep herself together during this time, but she was confident if she could face the difficulties in her missions with the FBI then surely she could manage…no…her home…all the things she loved and left, the place she really wished she was, was no where in reach. How could she have left so irrationally, without any consideration of what she was letting herself in for? Shaking her head, Belle had to listen to her own reason, she had been drawn here for a reason, and she wanted to learn what it was…and she knew one day she would have returned and a dramatic scene would have occurred either way…so now she would have to smile and bear it. Her confidence had certainly grown as she clutched the beautiful pendant and thought of Abe, the things he would say to her…his gentle voice, calming and soothing her, something she needed beyond belief.

Whilst she sat with her thoughts elsewhere, Belle's usually sharp and observant nature was off task, and so she was oblivious to the argument forming downstairs, which if heard would have prompted many questions. Unlike her daughter, Belle's mother had been almost hysterical towards Belle's father 'Don't you see? You can't do this to her, its wrong…it's not to late to let her go, I don't want to lose our daughter through her hatred towards her…I've lost her once already,'

'Don't try and tell me what to do Glenna you have no say in this,'

'When she's my daughter? Harold you can't tell me that, don't you see what you're doing? You're going to push her away, why can't you just stop this madness?'

'I'm doing it for her own good,' Harold told his wife in an almost bored tone making her infuriated.

'No you're not! Can't you see the controlling man you've become?' Glenna questioned desperately, the ill look in her face proving the considerable guilt and stress weighing down on her shoulders.

'Is it wrong to want the best for our daughter? To make her normal as she should be,'

'You married _me_, and I mean I'm…' she began stopping herself and regretting the words the moment they passed her lips, Harold looking to her with an intense expression, a frown forming across his face. Finding no strength to stand up to her husband, Glenna left the room defeated, feeling almost sick at the inevitable pain her daughter would be going through. As she left the door, the two men who had been keeping an eye on Belle entered, Glenna shuddering in their presence as she muttered quietly to herself 'the man I married has gone…' Once alone, Harold took the message handed to him and scanned it over nodding,

'Fine,' he confirmed, the two merely nodding and turning from the room without a word.

The sharp knock against her door, had taken Belle by surprise, after sitting alone with nothing to do during the day except explore some of her old belongings, she was almost relieved to see that she was being allowed out of her room. Though she felt very unnerved around these two men she did not know. Wishing she could feel more protected, Belle tried to relax in knowing she wasn't completely powerless in defending herself, and went into the dining room with no weakness shown in her expression. As she sat down without breathing a word to either her mother or her father, though she felt their eyes on her, her fathers piercing gaze making her feel uncomfortable. Sitting through dinner in silence, Belle ate her dinner purely from the fact she hadn't eaten since the previous day, and the lack of food mixed with so many rushes of emotion during the last twenty four hours had made her feel a little unlike herself health wise. Noticing that her mother kept glancing at her with a sympathetic smile, which she was quick to hide whenever her husband looked at her; it made Belle see that things may not be quite as they seemed. After a while, Belle cleared her throat, her request something which she needed approval for, despite her distaste, she knew she would not get it any other way. However Belle chose to appeal to her mother first, certain that it may prove better in her favour, 'mother…' she began Glenna looking up to her daughter with a slight sparkle returning for a moment in her eyes,

'Yes?'

'I have some things which I brought with me…I have left them in my car, but I wish to bring them in…I have some things which are special to me.'

Glenna had wanted to tell Belle that she could go and get what she wanted without hesitation, or doubt that Belle would do anything else, but under the circumstances, she was not able to do so.

'Well, I believe that perhaps…'

'If you so desperately want these things from the car, give me the keys and I'll see that they are taken to your room,' Harold told Belle sternly, determined nothing would allow her to get out so easily.

Watching him for a moment, uncertain of whether to surrender her keys, aware he would quite easily keep them from her, Belle was torn with the idea of giving up her only possibility for a quick escape, to the memories she wanted to keep close to her. However her father answered her queries and thoughts with one simple statement. 'The car has been tampered with, or disconnected if you like, so I wouldn't worry too much,' his words were like a cruel hit to Belle, learning the car would not work was worrying to her. Her escape route had been cut off and she was now at a loss for how she could ever make a quick and easy leave from her home. Putting the keys on the table with some force, she stood from the table and left, the two men following her, much to Belle's irritation as she mounted the stairs and closed the door, not permitting them entrance as they locked the door behind her. As she sat down the horrible feeling of loneliness and an inability to know what to do crept over Belle again, the young lady sitting on the edge of her bed, taking off the necklace and playing with the pendant in her soft hands, the glittering effects shining from it as she moved it slightly under the moonlight, had once again allowed Belle's mind to wander.

It was only as the door clicked and her bag was placed in the room, Belle got up and opened it to find everything had been moved, and her bag had been searched, though thankfully one place remained unopened. The small lock inside her bag she opened with the key she had kept in her jeans pocket and finally she sat back down on her bed cross legged with a photo in her hands. Looking down at the faces upon it, Belle whispered the names of her friends, brushing a finger lightly over Abe's figure as he looked up to her, with those kind encouraging eyes. However that was all Belle needed to see, her friends giving her unknowingly the determination she needed to plan her escape…she would not be held captive…if her friends needed her she would be there, and so placing the photo on her bedside table in clear view, she knew Hellboy, Liz and Abe would give her the support she needed to get through this. However what Belle had been unaware of, was just how many had a desire to help her out of the situation, and ensure she got out as safely and as quickly as possible.

At the bureau, it had been an intense day, with Liz and Hellboy being called out twice more on two separate missions, both had felt physically exhausted as they returned home. 'I swear if I have to hear another gunshot today, there is gonna be some serious trouble,' Hellboy growled massaging his temples, Liz feeling no better. 'Does it not matter to them we have a family as well,'

'Liz babe, the day we matter to them will be the day that I have retired,' he told her making Liz smile slightly, as she picked up the phone, hearing no messages.

'I'm worried, Belle still hasn't got in contact,' she remarked concerned, looking to see Hellboy bent down with his back to her, his red tail moving as he picked up a letter from the floor.

'Well this might just be it,' Hellboy said holding it up for her to see before tearing the seal and reading the typed message.

'What does it say Red?' Liz questioned coming beside him,

'I think we have a problem,' Hellboy remarked grimly handing her the message so Liz could read.

**To whom it may concern, **

**I am writing on behalf of Belle Melonda to inform you that she will no longer be returning to this address. She is content in her family home and shall remain here. Please do not try to contact Belle in any form. **

**Regards**

**H. Melonda **

Reading it back, Liz and Hellboy knew something was wrong, and they were not swayed by it, neither did they truly believe Belle would cut them off so suddenly, being aware of her soft and caring nature. 'What do we do?' Liz said looking to her fiancé, who frowned deeply,

'Looks like we've got a private mission…our answer…we find out all we can about where she is, and get over there.' Looking at Red with a grave expression, Liz felt worried over just what was happening with Belle, and why they had heard nothing at all from her previously, leading her to believe, something was seriously wrong.

When Abe rang the bureau that night, his friends had been at a loss for words, unable to tell him their fears over Belle, though Hellboy had not been convinced they'd done the right thing. 'He deserves to know,' he told Liz who had been unsure whether it was right to tell him.

'It'll worry him though, and he'll feel guilty being unable to be here,'

'But we can't keep lying to him about it,' Hellboy tried to explain, 'look if someone kept it from me that you were missing, I'd punch them one when I'd found out, then I'd move heaven and earth to find you again.' Liz knew that Red was right, his words truthful and right.

Yet fate was to take another twist for the worst as they spoke to Abe, the connection cutting between them suddenly, and that would be the last time Abe was able to make direct contact with them. Feeling confused at the line suddenly cutting, Abe knew there was no life within it, and setting it down, he had gone through to the back of the van, not knowing the FBI had seen his attempt to keep in touch with Hellboy and Liz, and were determined to stop it. Cutting the line had been swift and taken immediate effect, the agents confident that Abe would not discover anything going on outside the area he was stationed in. Yet as always fate would find a way, and as Abe was soon to learn along with Belle, Liz and Hellboy, fate had many outcomes…

* * *

**Few twists and cliff-hangers there, a couple more characters you will see with Belle soon enough and some interesting turn of events. Please review, as I do like to see them and also it really does help when you're writing to know people are enjoying the chapters. I will be updating soon, Thankyou very much and goodnight**

**I shall continue to re-edit as before, I hope you enjoyed and for those reading again, I hope you found it just as good :)**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	19. The FBI

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter, I managed to finish it! :) Hope you all enjoy a couple more arguments here, though no scenes with Belle this chapter, however you will see more of her in Chapter 20. Anyway enjoy! and R&R please thankyou. This is a slightly shorter chapter I noticed, though it is all re-edited now and slightly longer, I don't know how it managed to be such a short chapter. But I hope you enjoy regardless. This is my third re-edited chapter in one night, so I hope you continue to enjoy as you progress. Also I haven't noticed my thanks yet to my reviewers on some of these, so thankyou to you all! You're all stars :) **

**I hope you enjoy! X

* * *

**

Liz's POV

Standing to read the letter again, I then looked decisively at Red, 'we need to ring the FBI,' I informed him, Hellboy looking disgruntled by this. 'Listen we need to get a message to Abe, he'll need to find out and in the meantime we need information on Belle's family and any other important details.' Nodding in agreement, I went to get the separate phone, which would link us directly to the FBI. Usually it was disconnected; Hellboy making sure of that after our home was no longer treated like an office and more of the home we had lived in for so long. However it was now we needed to use it, the answers we sought were ones we knew that other than Belle only the FBI could provide…

X-x-x-x-x-x

Abe's POV

I had not let Hellboy and Liz into my concerns when I spoke with them, but the moment the line was cut I sensed something was not right, and I knew I would be unable to speak to them through this again. As I'd held the phone in my hand I felt it, seeing without any effort on my part what had happened outside the van, the two FBI agents who had so easily sliced the wire with a thin blade crept away as silently as they could, evidently pleased at managing to sever my communication with home. Placing the phone back on the hook calmly, I went back through into the back with a frown across my face as I sat down, knowing that things did not make sense. I did not yet know why the FBI would want to stop me talking with Hellboy, Liz and Belle…all of them knew the mission I was to undertake, so what was the problem? However it then dawned on me that it may not be that they hadn't wanted me to reveal anything, but perhaps it was something they hadn't wanted me to hear.

It was then however thinking of Belle, I realised there was a problem. I had not spoken to her since I had left...her being the only one, which in itself was unusual, but why had I never questioned it farther? It was something I know I should have done, especially in light of the worrying dreams I had been experiencing. All had been black and all was silent except _her_ voice… her panicked voice which wished for my help…I had awoken in such a rush each time it had happened, so why did I not question her safety? I felt such guilt as I now lay back massaging my temples, the numerous thoughts running through my mind mixed with worry was making me feel all the worse. The moment I was able, I needed to contact Belle, to ensure she was safe and okay, though in the pit of my stomach I feared she wasn't…

X-x-x-x-x-x

Dialling the single number required to put them through to the FBI offices they needed, Liz gave the code which would enable them to talk to the FBI agents they would need to speak with. Waiting in anticipation for someone to answer the call, Liz watched Hellboy who was stood beside her. They had decided it would be best for her to speak to them first; knowing that she was perhaps more civil than Hellboy would be towards the FBI, though it wasn't something which could be considered. It was a fact. Hearing the voice of a receptionist on the other end, Liz requested to speak with Agent Manning, Hellboy looking at her with a shocked expression. 'Why the hell…?'

'Shh,' Liz cut across him, 'thank you,' she spoke back into the receiver waiting on hold for Manning to pick up. 'Agent Manning maybe the easiest to go through on obtaining the files we need, and he can probably get them with ease, John will more than likely be with Abe, so I guess this is the next best thing.' Not quite catching what Hellboy muttered under his breath, though Liz was certain it was an insult to Agent Myers, she did not question it as she heard Manning's tired sounding voice.

'Hello?'

'Agent Manning, it's Liz Sherman,' she said with a confident edge to her tone,

'It's been a while,' he remarked slowly, knowing that Liz would not call without good reason.

'I need to get some information, and I was hoping that you could provide me with some details that may fill in the gaps,' she asked, masking the hope in her voice and trying to keep it as a polite statement.

'What kind of information do you require?' he asked with some noted suspicion, Liz deciding it best to come straight to the point,

'I want to learn more about the Melonda family.'

'The Melonda family?'

'Belle's family…'

'Ah.'

'Yes,' she answered thinking it may be easier than she'd thought previously,

'Why do you need to know more about them, can't you ask Belle herself?'

'Not presently no,' Liz told him honestly, Manning about to ask what information she needed when a cold voice came through the speaker.

'May I deal with this enquiry myself, I hope you don't mind, however I feel it is best you speak with me over the matter.' Fentran's smooth voice had a dangerous edge to it, which Liz did not care for however, it seemed she was left with little choice, as Manning was forced to put down the phone and the new voice now continued to speak.

'So you wish to gather the files we have on the Melonda family?'

'Yes,' Liz repeated, knowing that Fentran would be harder to get around than Manning had been, and watched as Hellboy offered her a reassuring look, muttering he would take over if necessary.

'As you can imagine, getting a file and revealing its contents is a strict and difficult process, after all confidentiality is of the highest importance in the FBI. Though I am sure your quite aware of this,' he said with a subtle hint, Liz wondering whether he was daring her to say something out of line as he added, 'but after all even the biggest and most troublesome of secrets find their ways of causing trouble wouldn't you agree?'

'Sometimes secrets are best left uncovered, but some should not be concealed when they prove to be of help to those who benefit from learning of them,' Liz countered evenly, a pause coming between the two before Fentran laughed slightly at her remark. Though when he spoke again it became more definite…

'I presume that Belle is not aware of this?'

'She can't be,' Liz admitted,

'I am aware of that,' he too admitted in that same smooth voice which had a hard edge that Liz did not like.

'You know of her disappearance?'

'Naturally, we do need to keep watch you know,'

'Nice to know we are granted privacy,' Liz replied icily, unable to keep a restraint on her own bitter tone. Hearing Fentran snicker he then gave Liz her answer,

'I'm afraid it will not be possible to provide you with any of the information…'

'Why?' Liz demanded knowing that Fentran was almost playing a game with her instead of being completely straight,

'Well we wouldn't want to disturb a family reunion would we?' he let slip,

'You know where she is?' Hellboy's voice snapped down the phone, his fury at this messing about coming to its peak.

'As I said we do need to keep watch, I do not know at present your friends location, however I still will not give you anything on the Melonda's file.'

'Then I'm guessing you won't allow me to pass a message through to Abe?' Liz asked, knowing the answer before it had come through across the phone line,

'I am afraid contact with Abraham will not be possible, the means of communication, have temporarily been cut, however I'm curious to know what message you would have to pass on to him.'

'Forget it,' Liz said coldly, Hellboy taking the phone from her hand as he took his own turn to the conversation,

'I don't trust you, I don't know what games you've got going on in that big-head of yours but I wouldn't trust in anything you say.'

'Well Hellboy you are very opinionated, but unlike our previous meeting, you cannot pin me against a wall, your brute strength I'm sure compensating for your lack of intelligence,' he said taunting Red, Liz seeing how annoyed he was becoming.

'Don't you start or I'll have you the next time you're anywhere near me, and don't think of it as a petty threat…I mean it,' he said in a voice so low and dangerous it could have sent shivers running through your spine.

'You interest me in the sense that I pity you, the right hand of doom you possess…you must be hated…it's only the freaks you live with who can relate to you…how does it feel?'

'Freaks huh? Well let me tell you something, if that's the best you can come up with then your pretty spineless to begin with, to say that you can't say this to my face.'

'I doubt you'd let a second word pass my lips before you threw be against a wall,' Fentran confirmed, Hellboy grinning at this point, thinking how Fentran had no idea of what he would do to him given the chance.

'So you still won't pass a message on to Abe?' Hellboy said finally, mimicking his fiancé's attempt to sort the problem,

'I am afraid that will be impossible,' Fentran lied easily, 'and I do not wish for you to go through any of my agents without consulting me first,' he concluded before putting the phone down. Standing with a slight distance, Liz felt the rage burning through her as her flames erupted on putting the phone down.

'How dare they,' she ranted furiously, 'Fentran has it in for us I'm certain of it, but he won't get away with this, one way or another we'll reach both Belle and Abe,'

'Don't worry so much babe,' Hellboy soothed walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder, the flames beginning to die down at his touch, 'besides I know who can help us, he owes me no favours, but I can certainly owe him a favour,' Red smirked going over to the normal phone and picking it up beginning to dial the number he remembered. While waiting on the phone, Liz's attention was drawn to an envelope behind the door that had gone unopened and picking it up she opened it thinking she recognised the writing on the address.

Three words were written on the page and made Liz turn to Hellboy instantly showing it too him, leaving Red's eyes narrowing as his thoughts were confirmed-

Don't trust Fentran. 

As the phone picked up, Hellboy began talking quickly to the person on the other end, suggesting in between that Liz go and sit down for a while. His fiancé at first looked at him curiously before doing as he suggested and sitting down in the living room, flicking through a magazine with little focus on what she was reading. Once Red came into the room, Liz questioned who he had spoken to and he cheerfully explained that providing they got back to him, he would tell her. After what seemed like an age, the phone rang again an hour later, Hellboy already up and going to the door before Liz could breathe a word making her all the more puzzled and eager to know just who Hellboy had been talking to, though as she got up to follow him out a few minutes later he came back in. 'Well that's done it,' he told Liz promisingly 'I've just spoken to Agent Clay,' he grinned, 'he's ensured that Abe will know by tonight.'

'Tonight? How has he managed that, he doesn't work for the FBI anymore…'

'It doesn't mean he doesn't still have his contacts,' Hellboy grinned, Liz then prompting her next question,

'Can he get anything on Belle's family?'

'He's got to work on it, but he promised me that something can and will be done, he doesn't like Fentran and doesn't seem to believe he'll bring any good. So in other words he would rather that Fentran received a good punch,' Hellboy grinned, Liz shaking her head and wondering just how Abe would take the news, the hours that slipped away making her think more of their aquatic friend and the probable stress he would experience.

The day had been such a blur, the FBI, the note; it was all so much to think over and to add too, the questions building up were not receiving answers. However with Clay's help, Red had believed they would get farther and learn more of what they needed, him becoming their source for information though Liz was more sceptical. 'We do need to be careful, if he gets caught the consequences won't be good,' Liz forewarned, Hellboy suggesting she relax and promising that it would only be a small amount more that he would find out for them.

'The main thing is, we've accomplished what we needed to,' he told her, Liz admitting he was probably right, however with emotions running high, she excused herself from the room, going in to see the children and watching them absent-mindedly thinking about everything. Finally looking into Cedric and Aurora's eyes she whispered in the dim light, 'I hope you never face the strain and struggles we have.' She then kissed them each on the forehead and left them to sleep going to get a cold drink and to gather herself more, knowing she was not the only one to experience a rough night.

'Babe you really need to relax,' Hellboy muttered calmly as Liz sat in bed, running a hand through her obsidian hair, feeling his normal hand move over her shoulders as he began to massage them gently. Moving her head back as the tension started to lift, she finally looked at Hellboy with a sigh as she rested her hand on his stone one.

'I'm sorry…I just want to do what I can…because I know when you needed help Abe was there and Belle would have been too…and she's fought beside you so many times I just feel like I need to help, because I'd hate it if it were me. She's my friend and I want her to be alright…'

'She will be Liz, Belle's a strong person, yeah she's about as soft as a lady gets, but she's still strong willed. She'll pull through and we'll get her out of there, with or without force. I'm all for with force, but I suppose it's best to go the old-fashioned route first.'

'Red…where would I be without you?'

'Probably worrying more,' he grinned, Liz hitting him on the arm lightly, though both of them knew as they lay back, that things may not be as easy as they wanted. Finding Belle's family location may prove a difficulty, but the knowledge that Abe was about to receive news of Belle's disappearance they both knew would be something hard for him to take in…'

* * *

**Hmm, so how will Abe react? and what is Fentran's true intentions? Hope you did enjoy it, I will update soon, thankyou and review please! Good night **

**Again I shall continue to replace these chapters with their alterations for a few more chapters. I hope you enjoyed, please review. **

**Thankyou!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	20. Two entity's, one sad discovery

**Heya everyone, Holiday was good :), Christmas soon! Anyway, new chapter, couple more twists and a very sad ending at the end of the chapter.. I felt so sad writing it, anyway enjoy, next chapter will be up soon :) R&R thankyou and I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter! **

**This is a re-edited chapter, a few additions have been made to this one, on a role tonight with these again lol…

* * *

**

Belle's POV

Being allowed outside again for the first time in days (upon request naturally), I stepped out into the fresh morning air with a genuine smile touching my lips. Despite only being in the gardens of my family's home, I felt more freedom as I took in the surroundings I remembered so well. The places I used to play, the path I'd learnt to ride my bike on, to the front of the house when I'd gone to my first ball. I knew I was still being watched but I wasn't deterred, I would make the most of my time. So walking around to the front I was both surprised and elated to see a former guard I knew so well. I had always gotten on well with those who worked for my father, but Dale was always by far my favourite. The security guard had worked for us since he was seventeen making him just over a year older than me; I remembered the crush I'd had on Dale when I first met him, his deep eyes matching his dark tousled hair. He was a bold character with refined features and there he now stood, twenty two but still as I'd always remembered him.

Seeing him turn to look in my direction, I felt my nerves creep up on me, almost like the butterflies I'd experienced when we were first introduced. 'Belle' he called a smile spreading across his face, his voice still holding that same edge to it as he ran to me, sweeping me up into his arms. 'I'd heard the rumours, but I couldn't believe it till I'd seen it myself, you have no idea how happy I am to see you…' he told me, his voice filled with happiness as he held me obviously delighted at seeing me again.

'Well at least someone is,' I remarked smiling weakly, Dale pulling back a little and watching me, his smile turning to a frown, 'do you want to walk?' I offered, Dale complying as we began to stroll back through the gardens. 'How have things been in my absence?' I asked looking to him, Dale frowning notably unhappy with the topic,

'Not good, your father has been…well less than courteous towards his staff, I threatened to quit no less than a week ago,' he admitted

'What stopped you?' I asked feeling relieved to know he was still here,

'The news you had supposedly returned…it had spread like wildfire throughout the household and it soon reached me…I couldn't bring myself to leave until I knew if it was true.'

'My return hasn't exactly been a warm welcome,' I breathed, sighing deeply and meeting his curious gaze when I finally explained just how my return had come as a shock and how it had resulted in my current living conditions.

Whilst I told him, one of Dale's hands clenched tightly, his grip on my waist becoming slightly firmer as he finally found the words to speak, 'it's horrific, no wonder no one has seen you…how dare they hold you against your will, what right does he have?'

'He seems to think he has every right, but I have to get out of here, I must return to my home, my friends will be so worried…'

'_I_ have been worried about you,' he told me his eyes shining with sincerity and concern, 'when you left that soon and alone, I was so worried about you…we received barely any news. All any of us could do was wait and pick up any scraps of news from your father, I just listened with the hope I would hear something from you...'

'I'm sorry,' I apologised, I knew those who I had gotten on with would worry, but I also knew Hellboy and Liz would be worried for my safety, however this was my chance I decided to ask him to pass on the message that I was alright. However I was not given this precious chance as Dale brought me from my thoughts.

'Don't be, it's not your fault, but don't ever think that your alone, you will always have someone to help you out, no matter what the situation,' he reassured me,

'Thank you, though hopefully I will be able to make my departure soon, though this is the first time I've been allowed out of the house,' I told him sighing, Dale shaking his head about to continue when a stern voice cut across him.

'Harold has ordered no one is to have any involvement with Belle, and that is how it will stay understood?'

The icy voiced equalled the personality of those who were always on hand to take me when I didn't need it and this was no exception. In the daylight the man looked aged but strong, his hard expression gave nothing away as he watched Dale with a disapproving glare. I felt Dale tense, his hold on me remaining as he stood his ground, determined undoubtedly to protect me. Though I wanted more than anything to stay with him and escape, I knew it was not possible, there was an unknown amount working for my father to hold me here and only two of us on hand. So turning to Dale with a sad yet reassuring gaze I told him forcefully, 'it's okay,' Dale studying my face for a moment before finally releasing me, and allowing me to leave. Though I did it with clear regret I looked back to see Dale wait to watch me inside, his expression clearly concerned and above all fearful.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at the unknown marshy location where Abe resided, he was working overtime to find any trace of the entity they were looking for. Since the discovery of the abyss he decided it would be best to try and search as near to it as possible, where surely enough, he swore he could feel an aura as distant as it was. One thing that Abe was certain of however was that the entity would not come out unless it was nightfall, the chances of it emerging during the day he now felt was slim. However his slip of a remark to one of the FBI agents about his theory Abe soon regretted upon learning of a night mission which he would be undergoing. In an attempt to finally stop this beast and if needs be destroy it as the FBI had ordered, Abe worried about how he would manage such a task, the idea of simply trying spontaneously concerning him all the more...

The night of the mission was dark and cold, Abe having an hour to prepare before facing the depths of the ocean, the merman taking the time to gather all the equipment he would need before finally pulling on the thickly padded clothing and attaching all the tools and his gun around his belt, holstering it easily.

He had sat down once ready and took a moment to think for a while; he had experienced more dreams of Belle, and was worried about her. He had still not spoken to the young lady he cared for so deeply and he missed her. Taking the letter she had written out and reading it through, he smiled, he kept it enclosed in the book she had given him, the novel he felt were very well written and above all entirely Belle's style. He could imagine her saying the words as he read it, just as he could with the letter, her words coming from her heart "_Seen as we cannot talk telepathically I can only say this through ink, 'Goodnight, I'm thinking about you all the time.' Since we have met, I have trusted you alone since the moment you offered me your hand, and showed me that being able to do what I can doesn't affect me as a person. You have become someone who I share so much in common with, and because of it you have taken a special place in my heart." _Belle was giving him the strength he needed to go on, and he would never let her down, so finally ready to face his mission alone, Abe then stepped outside the van, walking down the metal strip and onto the grass into the bitterly cold evening, leaving his note tucked away safely once again.

Thick beams of light stretched out across the vast ocean, the FBI lining the sands and waiting apprehensively for any sign of life to show itself, most of the agents well aware of the fate most of their fellow co-workers had met when on missions with the bureau of paranormal research and defence. Once arriving, instead of travelling across the water before going underneath, Abe dived straight in, taking a moment to adjust to the water's temperature before syncing up his locator, the vivid blue light contrasting against the underwater life. 'You see anything yet Abe?' John's voice reaching him through the ear piece Abe wore,

'Not yet,' he answered slowly, 'but I'm certain I can sense something,' he added in caution.

'What is it?' John asked curiously,

'I can't be sure, whatever lurks in these waters is able to mask its aura well,' he explained going deeper and constantly checking the area around him. Reaching some rocks scattered across the sea bed Abe began to sense an aura which rose and fell in strength repeatedly. However as he tried to work out the area from which it emitted, his focus was broken by John's voice coming across the ear piece again, though Abe seemed aware of the low volume in his voice as he almost whispered 'do you think you'll find it tonight?' he asked, Abe uncertain in all honesty and unable to go into any detail as he merely replied it was a possibility. Though as he was about to return his attention to what he doing something interrupted him, making him pause in tension. The aura he sensed seemed to now surround him, but it was moving, encircling him like a predator does its prey, Abe removing his gun at the ready for what he felt would be a grim battle. But he was not yet aware how many twists and turns he would undertake during the evening.

It was then the beast became visible, its size was no doubt bigger than Abe, its huge bulging arms and legs left little for the torso and head, the creature opening it's mouth to reveal very few but sharp teeth, the claws noticeable against its hands, thick and touch on the exterior. 'John…I think I've found the entity,' he spoke never taking his eyes off the creature, his fear hidden unsuccessfully, something which the entity sensed. Something which Abe took note of was the seemingly confident posture and thought track it had, the Icthyo Sapien weighing up the safest options. He could easily out-swim it he was certain of that, but as the creature suddenly lunged forwards all other options were lost and Abe swam for what he felt was his life, swerving in and out of the obstacle course that was the flooring underwater. Careful as he went to avoid anything that would slow him down, a wrong turning led him too close for comfort to the abyss, Abe pausing about to kick off towards the surface when he was headed off, the beast raising a clawed hand ready to strike, when Blue regained his logic over the situation and aimed the gun Hellboy had modified for him not a minute to soon, the bullet skimming through the water and breaking through the entity's skin. As Abe floated back seeing it struggle when its eyes widened in horror and it tore off out of sight around a corner, abandoning the short-lived battle. Breathing deeply and putting one hand to his chest he looked down to see his trembling hand from the force of the gun he had just fired, and farther up his forearm was a fragment of a claw held into the material of his jacket. The entity lost in the body of water once again…

As Abe took it carefully out of the jacket, grateful the thickness of his clothing had prevented any injury, though it was then Abe stopped, Myers voice something he was unable to pay any attention too. A darker, larger entity was now covering Abe's senses, his eyes becoming wide as he wedged himself safely amongst the rocks, taking off his glove and holding out his hand to try and feel more clearly where it was coming from and just what he could feel. It was then that a figure emerged, its appearance too difficult to make out in the dim light though it was undoubtedly much bigger than the entity Abe had faced prior to this moment, and, not wanting to expose himself, Abe lay low watching tentatively in hope that he would not be discovered. The only thing Blue was certain he could make out was deep scratches etched into the side of this new creature, the grainy colour of the marks Blue was certain was similar to that of the claw extract he had, though as he had hoped the creature did not sense his presence and soon departed into the darkness of the water and into the night, Abe not wasting another moment and resurfacing as quickly as he could manage.

After rising to the surface Abe threw up a flare into the air, before swimming to the shoreline, familiar FBI agents being on hand as he came from the water feeling weaker than he realised. With Myers suggesting that he take Abe to the van, and watching the merman with an apprehensive look that Blue could not understand, Abe agreed swiftly to the idea. The other agents said nothing in objection to it, but as John went to turn Abe away from the shoreline, Blue paused looking back as the water began to bubble and froth. Bracing themselves and holding out there guns the FBI directed it them at the rising mound of bubbling liquid, the tide drew it in and there on the dampened land lay the creature Abe had shot, heavily beaten and almost tore apart, leaving it dead in the sand. 'We've got it,' yelled out an agent incredulously, Abe not looking to see who had spoken nor at the disfigured body, but out to sea where the water now fell into the gentle rippling once again, Abe certain he could see a darkened silhouette going back into the depths of the ocean. He knew it was far from over. 'Abe…come on,' John urged quietly, Abe turning back to him and nodding the other agents rejoicing at the thought of being able to finally leave the area and return home, something which Abe to couldn't help but feel overjoyed about, he would finally see his friends again.

As John led Abe back up to the van, he was silent not once looking at Abe and evidently struggling with himself over something which was troubling him. As they crossed the meadow approaching it, Abe felt something was wrong and it worried him…the wind now blew colder, John barely seeming to notice though, he was wrapped up in his thoughts and Abe now wanted to know what was bothering him. However, knowing the problems that arose and the issues it caused if Abe heard something he wished he hadn't, Blue chose not to telepathically find out what Agent Myers was thinking about, the young agent still seeming unresponsive, but as Abe was about to learn, the worrying truth was about to be revealed to him. Once inside, John shut the van door, making sure no FBI were nearby and checking out of the windows to be certain before turning to Abe, the merman coming a bit taller than John, meaning he had to look up to Abe.

'Something's wrong,' Blue began expectantly, the frown on his features deepening as Myer's tried to avert his gaze.

'I don't know how to tell you this…but I had a message passed to me, and it is urgent that you know about it.' John's words puzzled Abe, and as he took off his leather gloves, he watched John expecting him to continue. 'Former Agent Clay has gotten the message to me…everyone is shocked…but they're trying there best…but you need to know,' he said, finding it difficult now to even look at Abe. However as Abe rose his hand slightly, warning signs flashed across his mind, and Belle's name, his skin paling in colour as he asked with a deeply concerned tone to his voice,

'What is it?'

Taking a deep breath John was forced to look at Abe again, feeling awkward at meeting such an intense gaze as he finally admitted the truth in brief. 'Hellboy and Liz told Clay to get the urgent message to you…that Belle…they believe her family are holding her hostage…she's disappeared.' Abe's eyes revealing the distress at this news as he sank to his knees.

'No…'

* * *

**Aww I found that so sad, and I wrote it, so what will happen next? I will update very soon, hope you enjoyed please review this one I am really keen to hear your thoughts on it! Thankyou**

**So that was an intense chapter for them all, reading it back it was a wistful ending to the scene. But still…I hope you enjoyed the new version.**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	21. Abe's return home

**Hi everyone! Can't believe it's Christmas in three days! So excited :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, but be warned it is very sad towards the end with Abe's POV and also a little bit with Belle. Hope you enjoy R&R, if I can I will update again before Christmas Day as I really want to have a happy chapter to welcome the holidays :) slightly longer chapter but anyway read on and enjoy! x **

**I can't believe I wrote this one back at Christmas, so long ago and here it is completely re-written (well with a few alterations as in the other chapters...) **

**Review please as usual thankyou!

* * *

**As Belle sat on her bed that evening, looking at her picture of her, Abe, Hellboy and Liz, she had music playing softly in the background trying to relax when a sharp sound took her attention, the loud tap repeating itself against the glass of her balcony doors. So getting up Belle went and pulled back the translucent voile to see, much to her surprise Dale. The young security guard grinning as he then knelt down and within moments had freed the jam forced upon the lock and opened the door stepping in. 'Dale…how did you manage to get up here?' she questioned

'It wasn't too difficult,' he shrugged lightly, 'besides I had to see you tonight. We're going to get you out of here.'

'What…' she began taking in what had just been said to her, 'you mean now?' she finished with a hopeful tone, Dale's smile falling as he shook his head,

'No, to try and get you out now would be impossible and very risky. If you were caught it would be very hard to free you in a second attempt, as I'm certain they wouldn't hesitate in tightening security,' Dale explained.

'Then what's going to happen?' Belle queried,

'I have coming to collect everything you wish to take with you, as your departure will be swift, you will have no time to return for anything as there can be no room for error.' This then prompted Belle, for the time being, to ask no further questions as the rush then began, Belle going to her wardrobe and taking out the cases she stored at the back, packing them carefully as she went around the room, and gathering her most beloved and needed possessions, when a thought struck her.

'Just how are you going to get these out of my room without anyone noticing?' she enquired, indicating her fast growing luggage, Dale smirking as he picked one of the cases up with one easy motion.

'I'm not the only one who wants to get you out of here,' he said leading her out onto the balcony and lowering the case down before letting it drop and two other guards catching it with ease, despite it being heavy in Belle's opinion and waving up to them before disappearing around the corner. 'We have our ways,' he smirked before taking out his mobile, 'do you still have your phone?' he now asked with a mixture of seriousness and curiosity in his voice, a realisation striking Belle as she darted back in the room.

Pulling open her top bedside draw which was locked with a key only she had, she moved aside some cluttered papers, and there where she left it was her phone. Taking it out and sliding it up as she tried to switch it on, she realised there was no power left in it, but immediately put it on charge. 'Good,' Dale said gratefully having followed her back in. 'When you will be leaving, I will text you; so you can be ready and have the smaller things you still need with you.'

'Okay…though I think I'm out of credit,' Belle remarked sighing,

'Soon enough you will be able to get it,' he assured her 'we aim to have you out of here by the end of the week, and we are determined that it will take no longer than that…' It was then Belle pulled Dale into a hug thanking him graciously for helping her. 'I would never let you down,' he promised her holding her in his arms for a moment when he knew he could not lose sight of what they were doing. 'We have to finish, I don't know how much time we have,' Dale said regrettably, Belle nodding and going back to her wardrobe, taking the clothes she would need and packing them, grateful to have large suitcases.

'Are you sure you'll be able to help me leave with all this?'

'Yes,' he assured her, 'it'll be by car naturally so it won't be a problem…'

'My car,' Belle exclaimed 'I need it…I haven't used it in so long…' she began Dale holding up a hand to suggest he was ahead of her.

'Don't worry, the car you brought with you we're going to work on, it'll be easily fixed and security will send it to your home, as for your Mercedes that's the car you'll be going in,' he smiled, Belle relieved and pleased that they had considered everything. She had missed her silver convertible; the car she had received for her 21st was something she had not seen in months at least…

Belle hadn't wanted Dale to leave, but she knew there was no other choice, however as he went to bid her goodbye, Belle realised she had one final request for him. 'My friends will be worried about me, if I write a message to them quickly will you please ensure it gets sent on?'

'Of course, though time is short I'm afraid you must be quick,' he told her Belle in turn asking only for two minutes as she went and sat down on her bed, taking a note book out and beginning to write her brief letter. Once finished she signed it and handed it to Dale in an envelope. 'I'll see it gets delivered directly,' he guaranteed, Belle nodding though it was then that Dale noticed her saddened expression and took her hand. 'I promise you I will find a way to get you out of here in the next few days, whatever I have to put on the line to do so, just stay strong Belle,' he told her gently, his comforting words making her smile again.

'May I…?' he now asked indicating the letter, Belle seeing no reason why he shouldn't read it, and was not surprised to see the look on his face was unaltered as he read her message to her friends and looked up to her. 'So it's true then?' he questioned, Belle guessing he meant Hellboy's existence, the two having seen the scene of the crime when a monster had so brutally attacked the city only to be destroyed.

'Yes it's true,' she smiled, Dale grinning at her,

'Well you'll have to introduce me,'

'Yes,' she answered sweetly, Dale now turning to leave only looking back to tell her one final thing.

'I'll lock the door, but you may now go out to your balcony of you wish,' he said, Belle pleased to be able to go out into the fresh air, when looking down as their hands parted she noticed his other hand bearing deep cuts, breaking across the skin. 'I caught it as I was making my way up,' he admitted in answer to Belle's questioning expression, when she touched his hand tenderly and witnessed the scene of his struggle to reach her and seeing the further injuries he had taken to his wrist in having to support himself with one hand for just a moment.

'Please get your hand and wrist seen too,' she requested worried, Dale watching her for a moment before he gave her another smile.

'I had almost forgotten your abilities…'

'Which you were one of the only ones to believe…' she muttered softly, Dale agreeing.

'I would never doubt you, what you can do is by far incredible at best,' he told her Belle realising he did not know of her now aquatic ability.

'Come here for a moment…' she asked

'You know if I get caught we'll be in such trouble,' he said with a smirk, almost daring fate,

'I remember you saying that a couple of years ago,' she said looking back at him Dale pausing when a look of remembrance came to his features.

'Oh yes…'

'Look,' Belle said drawing his attention to a glass of water on the bedside table, her focus on it surrounding and supporting it by an invisible barrier. Lifting the sphere of water from the glass, Belle took a moment to glance over at Dale who watched her in shock.

'That's…amazing,' he breathed when the voices of those who guarded Belle's room could be heard approaching, her anger resulting in the hardening of the water. As the element began to turn to ice, Belle's realisation nearly resulted in her almost drop in an instant, though she regained control, releasing her grip as lightly as she could so as not to make to much noise. Dale was immediately on alert upon hearing movement outside, and after taking her final bag he made a quick dash to the balcony. 'I'll see you soon,' he promised her in a low whisper, Belle watching from the now closed doors until he was out of sight, knowing it would be hard in waiting. But she felt some relief in at least knowing Hellboy, Liz and possibly Abe would soon get her message. As she let the voile fall across the windows once again she sat on her bed and looked around at the now more bare room, the thought of her guards noticing as they came in suddenly hitting her. Though they paid no attention to the room itself only Belle. After one look in and a grunt of satisfaction the darkened figure pulled the door closed, Belle hearing the lock click once again.

Taking the glass in her hand, she held it up to the light, watching the now melting piece of ice amongst the water, she had never in memory turned water to ice, but it seemed that in not yet understanding her abilities fully, she would not have known. As her thoughts now centred around Abe as she sat back into her pillows she thought of his gentle nature, his kind smile and embrace that simply melted her heart…and finally that kiss…the moment their lips met the fireworks had began quite literally, and from that moment Belle had finally been able to see her fast developing feelings for him. Getting up and going out onto her balcony, she realised how she longed to see him, and feel content in his arms once again. _I miss you Blue…_ she thought to herself as rain began to fall lightly and she sat out in it watching the droplets fall with a now tear glazed expression across her face. Her inner emotions she had fought so hard to contain were now coming once again. As the rain fell more heavily, she felt the dampness of her long hair against her skin, it making her shiver as she got up to go back inside, quickly deciding on having a shower before the cold affected her. As she finally sat down in bed some time later she tried not to think too much of Abe, though she was unaware of how worried he was about her, and also none the wiser about his return…

Abe's journey to the bureau was not a swift one…he had been so affected by the news that John had to spend some time trying to talk to Abe and get him to think rationally over the matter. 'How long?' he asked in a pained voice John shaking his head in answer,

'I don't know; I merely received a message stating the facts from Clay…' Bringing himself to look at John, Abe sat down on the edge of his hard bed, still finding it hard to take in what had been happening during his absence.

'Was there anything more to the message other than what you have told me?'

'No, the message was that Belle was missing and it was vital that you knew, as Hellboy and Liz believed that there would be no other way of making contact…'

'I have to go back now,' Abe stated standing up, his determined expression meeting Agent Myer's. John knew there was no alternative, Abe would have to return without a doubt, but after not receiving any word from Fentran that they were permitted to leave, he knew it would come at a cost.

'Fentran won't like it you know…'

'Agent Fentran may come to me if he has a problem with my return, but at this moment I have a deeper problem which is causing me worry, I need to return either way, are you coming or staying?' After thinking it over in such little time, John knew there was only one thing to do.

'Do you really think I'm gonna let you drive this truck all the way to the bureau alone, especially when you need to take some time and pull yourself together? I know you won't admit it Abe but I think you need some time to take this in, so for now leave the driving to me.' After agreeing weakly, Abe sat down again taking the letter off Belle once John had gone to the driver's seat and read it, concern and worry now filling his mind with dread.

He needed to know what had happened to her, even if it meant pushing his psychic abilities to there limits, he had to know that she was alright at least. As the engine roared to life and the headlights lit up fully across the meadow, John was relieved to be the only agent on site, knowing how much trouble it would cause when they had discovered Abe's leave. It was then that he went to use the phone built into the dashboard only to realise like Abe, it had been cut off.

Abe's POV

How could I not have sensed something was wrong? I spoke to Hellboy numerous times and I never thought once to question it? Nothing had made me suspect any problems…but why would Red not have told me? Unless she'd only just gone missing since we lost touch…How could I have been so stupid? I have to find Belle, and I will not stop until I find her…I have too; she has reached me through my dreams somehow. Whether accidental or purposeful she managed to get her message across and I will to her too.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Holding the letter in his un-gloved hands, all thoughts over the beasts he had faced tonight were gone, it was not a matter which concerned him any longer, his concern was now Belle. She needed his help, and he was going to give it. 'The time to return to the bureau will be as short as I can make it Abe,' John tried to reassure him, though Blue held his hand to read his thoughts seeing the exact predicted time…whether it took a full day or not, he would soon be home, and no doubt that is where the search would begin.

Continuing to hold her message Abe directed my thoughts to her, hoping, praying she would here them. _Belle…no matter what happens I will find you, I won't let you down…that's my promise…_

Abe's POV

'John?' I now asked with a calmer tone to my voice, Agent Myers looking back to me with a responsive expression, clearly hoping to be of some help to me, 'do you have a phone?'

'Yeah I have my mobile but that's it, the phone up front is dead,' he frowned,

'May I borrow it?' I asked, John complying as he handed me the small black phone which I flipped open to dial the number of my home. I waited with small quiet breaths, hoping they would not hesitate in answering my calls, and the moment I heard Hellboy's voice I told him instantly. 'I'm on my way home, whats happened to Belle?' Hearing him sigh, he then began the explanation of how things had occurred, from Belle's decision to visit home, and the letters they had found and received since it had happened.

'We'll find her buddy, I know we will,'

'Yes,' I answered finally, 'whatever it takes, we just have too.'

I could not get home quick enough, as soon as the scenery and views became familiar through the one-sided glass I knew we were nearly home. As John pulled into the gates of the bureau I came through the front and climbed out of the passenger seat with my luggage. After going up and through the front doors, seeing Hellboy and Liz emerge from one of the side rooms, I dropped my bags. I had wanted it to be a dream, something that wasn't true, but looking at their solemn expressions as they welcomed me home, I could not stay stood in the doorway…I had to see for myself. Going to her room, I opened the door and saw as I dreaded her room which had been completely redecorated, the designs I realised were my own. I remembered planning them as a surprise for Belle, but in mine and presumably her absence, they had brought them to life. Her new king size bed was against the left wall in the middle, the painting hung above it created from the portrait we had taken at New Year. Looking around at the music influenced designs and stepping onto the soft cream carpet I felt sadness rushing through my mind, it was unlived in, Belle was not there…a few of her belongings missing but not all. As I ran my gloved hand along the soft duvet of her bed, I went through the side door on the right into my room and sat on the leather sofa. Hearing the door go I looked up from having my face in my hands to see Liz and Hellboy approach me.

'She's really gone missing hasn't she?' I asked my voice broken as I spoke, Hellboy taking a deep breath before nodding,

'I'm so sorry buddy,'

'We're doing all we can,' Liz tried to assure me, placing her hand on my gloved one both looking sympathetically into my eyes. The reunion of the three of us being sadder than I could have ever believed…but I would not let all hope be lost, we would find Belle, and it would be then that we could finally celebrate our reunion together as the family we had become.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review for me, and as I said earlier I will try again to update before Christmas, if I dont get the chance though, Merry Christmas Everyone, thankyou to my fantastic reviewers, you keep my determination and inspiration for writing this flowing! **

**So this was a sad update reading it back for Abe, though it gave some hope for Belle…but just what is yet to happen? All in the next update which has already been re-edited.**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	22. Belle's escape

**Hi everyone! As promised I have uploaded a chapter that will have an undoubtedly romantic ending to it :) And before Christmas as well, I hope you enjoy, a very long chapter for you in light of the holidays :) enjoy and please, please, please send me your Christmas reviews! Xxx **

**So this is the new version, which as I remember from editing last week has quite a lot of alterations made, reading it back I did love the ending to this chapter, and I hope you all do too. Enjoy and review thankyou!

* * *

**Belle's POV

Abe…I could see him, he was in front of me, but he was floating…his attire all black leather which shone under the placid water. Watching as I tried to swim towards him, I was certain something emerged from the darkness in the pool of liquid we were submerged in. Seeing him turn partly in fear, I watched him remove a gun, trying to speak to him, but all was mute…silence filled the atmosphere where we were in. He came between me and the creature that was at that moment simply a silhouette in the waters. Then a voice…his voice, speaking words I'd never heard him say before…ran through my mind as the creature lunged forwards towards Abe, making me tense in fright, a scream unable to escape my lips as my dream came to an abrupt end. Awakening in shock, I could not decide what to make of the dream that had awoken me so swiftly. I had witnessed Abe in an underwater fight, his words to me constantly riding over any other sound…_ Belle…no matter what happens I will find you, I won't let you down…that's my promise… _

X-x-x-x-x

Sitting up more Belle pushed her hair back, and took the photo from her bedside table, looking at Abe and running a hand across the picture. 'Please don't say you're hurt…you can't be…' she whispered trying to steady her racing heart as she attempted to reassure herself it was just a dream. Just a dream…Getting up and pulling on her silk dressing gown, Belle stepped out into the frosty morning air, though it welcomed her, cooling and soothing her warm temperature. Belle knew she was worried, it was from dreaming something worrying of her family that she had returned to their home, and though it resulted badly, she still feared something was yet to happen. As she rested against the stone balcony, she saw some of the manor's security guards arriving for work; they looked at best weary and tired, though she couldn't blame them as she checked the time. 'Six thirty…' she muttered going back to watch the staff coming in, none noticing her stood watching over the gardens that morning, and though she had hoped to see Dale, there was no sign of him as of yet. Eventually Belle went back in her room, changing into a long dress and sitting on her bed to brush her hair. Looking in the mirror, Belle found it hard to smile, she should be happy, she had hope of escape, but she had heard nothing from Hellboy Liz or Abe. If she only had some knowledge of how they were, it would allow her to relax, and make the wait to go home a lot easier. Wondering what the use of her clairvoyance was when she had no way of being able to tell if her loved ones were alright, Belle wasn't left alone to debate it for much longer. As the door opened and the two men who escorted her from room to room entered, she stood without saying a word to either of them, noticing her phone and quickly pushing it out of sight as she followed them out. She would not allow them to confiscate her only connection with anyone that would help her, and so going down to breakfast her mind was filled with thoughts and curiosities, resulting in her only catching the end of her fathers yelling as she walked into the dining room.

Stood before her were many of the guards she had seen and met before, though there were some new faces, those of who she knew cast her very brief and above all discreet glances, some trying to offer a smile before turning back to face her father. 'Is that clear?' he said in an icy tone, filled with bitterness, the guards nodding in unison. 'Then get outside, and do your jobs,' he demanded the men leaving the room, as Harold turned to see his daughter stood near the doorway.

'Come and sit down dear,' Glenna encouraged trying to keep the atmosphere as light as possible, though in the circumstances she was under, Belle could not see how it would be of any use. However one thing that Belle found was that her mother tried to make her stay as bearable as possible, and just as she wondered whether there was something behind this, she wasn't given a chance to use her mind-reading powers as the doors opening gained her attention. Looking toward the doorway Belle was initially shocked to find her chauffeur standing there, his stance professional and his attitude formal. The man she had known for years now stood before her she had noticed had changed very little since the last time she had seen him, Richard looking at her once before turning his attention to Belle's father. 'You wanted to see me sir?' It was the first time in Belle's memory that Richard had ever called her father sir, and she wasn't certain that it meant anything good.

'Yes, as you are aware of Belle's return, I do not expect you to allow her any leave from this building without permission, and you shall not speak with her or have any contact with her is that understood?' he said testily.

'Yes sir, that is nothing of a problem,' Richard replied simply, Belle now looking at him in evident shock. How could Richard possibly be so alright with the idea of not speaking to her? Standing up from the table, Glenna and Harold looking to their daughter she continued to watch Richard, the chauffeur unable to return her gaze as she strode from the room. 'You can't just leave alone,' Harold said angrily as he followed her from the room, her two escorts behind him.

'I think you'll find I have some free will left, you've cause so many problems for me I just don't care anymore what you do. You've entrapped me in a place I _used _to call home, and now I'm taken everywhere and watched over like I'm a prisoner. When I look at you I no longer see my father, because you're not him, you're just a spiteful man who has no regards for anyone who use to mean anything to him.' Bringing a hand to her mouth, Belle did not realise just how much she had suppressed her emotions, them managing to get the better of her. Harold watched her for a moment his expression unreadable, when he turned and quietly told the two men to take her upstairs to her room. As she felt her arms being taken in their grasp, she looked to see Richard now looking at her an expression of concern swept across his face as he left the house, phone in hand. That was the moment when Belle saw Dale as he entered the house to start his shift, though she was not able to breathe a word as she was led upstairs. Hearing Dale turn to Glenna to ask her what was going on, his eyes she felt were following her up the stairs as they led Belle into her room, where she was at last able to be free of them.

During the rest of the day Belle sat going over what she had said, she hadn't meant to be so harsh towards her father, but she found it so hard to believe he was indeed the man she once looked up to as a male role model. As a knock came to the door, Belle breathed deeply as she sighed, expecting some kind of punishment for her outburst earlier that day. 'Come in…' seeing the door open, Belle was surprised to see her mother enter her room, rather than the two "guards" she was accustomed to.

'Hello Belle…' she greeted softly, giving her an apologetic smile

'Hi,' she replied, uncertain of what to say to her as Glenna sat down on the edge of the bed to talk to her daughter.

'It has been decided that you can go out tomorrow, you will be escorted of course, but it will be by Richard.' She told her, Belle looking at her mother incredulously,

'What?' she breathed

'Yes but please understand, your father is very…agitated, and its best if you just go along with what he says instead of disagreeing…'

'What's happened to him?' Belle questioned Glenna sighing as she said in a low tone,

'There is nothing I can tell you, however just don't let his chance for you to leave be lost,' she finished something in her voice Belle felt trying to say something more. So as she got up to leave the room, Belle tried appealing to her one final time.

'Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just let me go?' Looking back to Belle, Glenna gave her daughter a weakened expression as she replied finally

'Not everyone was in agreement to it…just don't believe that you will be here without escape for too long…' she said in slight admittance as she then left the room, leaving Belle to contemplate over what had just been said to her.

At her home in the bureau, Abe had experienced a restless night, finding he was unable to sleep in light of the events going on. After hours of trying to relax in his tank, he got out drying off the water and going up to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, Abe felt at a loss, wondering what to do, it was then he realised he couldn't be so depressed, he had to pull himself together…for Belle. Hearing the post coming through the door, he looked at the clock with a puzzled expression. 'It's only five thirty,' he muttered lifting his hand to reach for the door handle leading out into the main hallway and going through to see a solitary envelope on the floor. As he walked and knelt down to pick it up, his hand hovering about an inch above it when he an aura rushed through him. 'Belle,' he breathed, picking the letter up and opening it.

_Dear Abe, Hellboy and Liz,_

_I am sorry I haven't been in touch, but as you will have guessed I am not with my family by means of my own choice, but please do not worry about me, I am unharmed and safe. However I am missing home and deeply hoping that you are all okay, my family have been less than welcoming upon my return and it is through that which has brought them to hold me against my will. All I want is to return home, I do not have long, but there are some here who are continuing to try and look out for me…To find me, look up my family's file and Abe if your reading this, I hope you have returned safely, all I want is to see you all again. _

_I'm missing you all _

_Love Belle x_

Reading it through, Abe smiled to hear at last from his dear friend, the relief at knowing she was at least safe was enough to relax him, and make the merman realise he had to do all he could to help her. He could not allow his feelings to cloud his judgement, and going to awaken Hellboy and Liz, he decided it was time to find Belle and do whatever it took to return her safety.

Belle's POV

It had been a few days since my mother had said I would be able to go out for the day, escorted by Richard…however after my heated conversation the other morning, my father decided I should be punished for it. Something I had been expecting, and as natural it came in the form of postponing my permission to leave the house. My comforting texts from Dale were also mixed with the occasional phone call, though he did not want to chance all communication with me being cut. 'How are you?' he asked one night, I knew he was worried about me, he had seen the furious temperament my father now had and was constantly checking on me when he knew I had been around my father at all.

'I'm okay Dale, I just want to get out of here…it's no longer my home, its like this place has almost lost all meaning to me now…only my memories can make me smile when I think of this house.'

'I know you do…if I could make this go quicker then I would, but your father is on a short fuse as it is and pressuring him may delay us even longer,' he replied, though he tried to give me some reassurance.

'I guess I'm just missing my friends as well, I've heard nothing from them.'

'Your message was received,' he assured me, 'but naturally with no return address they could not write back as I'm sure you are aware…'

'Yes,' Belle replied, glad to know they had at least heard from her. 'Dale…do you know what occurred on that night when my father returned home so badly beaten?'

'No,' he admitted, 'that one seemed to evade us all. But that is what sparked the change in him, from the moment you departed his hostility towards everyone got worse, that is why Glenna you will find is a shadow of her former self, she cannot seem to stand up to him, the marriage is a broken one, as is the family though that's something you know well,' Dale told me grimly. But that was where I had begun to see it…mother had never said a word against me since I had been held hostage…was there something mother knew which she hadn't told me? So many questions went unanswered, and I did not believe I would learn them before my departure. However I could no longer question dale, the loud footsteps that signalled someone approaching enough of a warning. As I quickly cut off the call hiding phone in the locked drawer, I sensed it was my father before he walked in. The two of us stared at each other in silence for a moment; my father's piercing eyes making me shift uncomfortably as I tried to avoid gazing directly into them. 'Dinner is being brought up to you tonight…I have some…business to take care of,' he said roughly carefully choosing his words.

'Okay,' I answered nodding, my father taking a look around the room and opening his mouth to speak again before closing it and leaving the room slamming the door as he went pulling my hair forward from the sudden rush of air.

X-x-x-x-x

It was as she lay down to go to sleep that night, that Belle was be unaware of what was yet to happen, a tight attempt to escape with only one outcome…

As morning dawned, Belle was awoken at seven am, the moment she awoke, she did not yet understand what it was that was ringing softly, when seeing the tiny golden key on top of her bedside table she reached for it and slid it in the lock hearing the small click as she then took out her phone. Reading the text on the screen made Belle get up in an instant, the rush making her feel a little light-headed but she knew it was time, checking once again after washing her face with cool water to help her waken more fully.

**Be Ready.**

The text was short, but Belle knew what it meant, it was time for her to leave. Putting on a knee length skirt with boots and a long sleeved top, she slipped her phone in her pocket. The final thing she needed to make sure she took with her being the photo of her and her friends, when she at last sat down to brush her hair and apply some make-up quickly. It was then just as she was about to go for breakfast, knowing the time she would be called, Belle realised there was one final thing she would need and putting aside a small album that consisted of her cherished memories. Leaving the room as she went down for breakfast knowing that it would probably be her last morning there, Belle did one sweeping glance, a sigh escaping her lips in a mixture of gratitude and disbelief that she was finally going home. As she was escorted to the dining room Belle saw Dale coming through the main entrance, nodding to her with a discreet wink as he then went to his usual work post, Belle being led into the dining room where her parents were already sat in presumed silence. Eating a piece of toast quietly, Belle was surprised as her father finally spoke up, looking at Belle directly. 'It has been decided you shall be permitted to go out today, you will be able to go into the small shopping precinct and have a few hours out. However I warn you not to try anything, Richard _will_ be escorting you all day, do not doubt that…and if there are any problems, I have men on call ready,' he warned in a dark tone, Belle trying to refrain from acting too out of the ordinary in front of her parents.

'Okay,' she answered, trying not to seem to keen to leave and get her bag, though she allowed herself a little happiness in front of them, knowing that they would presumably expect it.

Going and collecting her bag from upstairs, she made sure the album was put inside, the last thing being her purse, giving her at last access to all her accounts, before finally she left her room shutting the door for what she felt to be the last time and descending the stairs. Seeing Richard waiting in the main hallway, Belle immediately averted her gaze from him. She felt betrayed by the once kindly chauffeur though things as she was about to learn aren't always as they seem. 'So you'll be taking the black limousine, I expect Belle to have returned by…'

'I don't think she should ride in the limo…' Richard spoke up abruptly, Belle now finally looking at him as the chauffeur struggled in getting the words right. 'I mean, that of I perhaps took Belle in her car, it would be easier to ensure she behaves accordingly, whilst she is not under complete surveillance.' Seemingly satisfied with the idea, Belle's father permitted it, Glenna coming forwards and giving Belle a quick hug before letting her go. Going outside Belle was happy to be out in the fresh morning air, but looking around her now with an apprehensive expression, she saw Dale once again raising his hand slightly to gesture a wave. Belle smiling softly at him as Richard opened the door of the car for Belle, the young lady turning to see the silver Mercedes in front of her…

'My car…' she breathed Harold's voice calling out briefly,

'Yes, it would seem your car that you arrived in was stolen last night,' he told her in an almost bored tone, Belle realising just how easily everything had been managed. Though as she now got into the car, pulling the seatbelt across her waist, she looked out of the window to see Dale out of sight by the gates, now waving to her properly, when as they left the entrance, she realised at last what was going on…Richard had never betrayed her…

Turning her focus once out of sight of the house to Richard; he finally gave her an honest smile, his gaze apologetic. 'I'm sorry for my lack of manners upon your arrival, but we felt it would work best that way…Dale wanted to be the one to drive you out of there personally, but being your chauffeur this was naturally an easier option for you.'

'I'm sorry, if I appeared cold with you,' Belle replied it never occurring to her that he too was involved in helping her.

'Don't be, it was better that I convinced you so well, if you'd have known I was in it to help you too, it would have been harder for you to act as you did around me.'

'So whats going to happen now?' Belle queried, Richard beginning to explain the plan,

'I won't be taking you much further, there will be someone to meet us and then you'll have the keys and it's just your drive home, however you cannot afford to take to long and be on alert at all times, we think there will be those who are suspicious and will try to follow, so I would be cautious,' he said in warning Belle nodding. 'What will happen to you? I mean no doubt my parents will find out…'

'I'll get fired I would imagine, so you may find yourself receiving an application from me to be your personal chauffeur once again,'

'An offer I would graciously accept,' Belle beamed, Richard grinning as he continued to drive on, finally pulling over after another ten minutes.

'Good luck,' he said handing her the keys and getting out of the car Belle giving him a one armed hug, when she looked to her left to see the door being opened for her and another guard she had known called Jason, the blonde haired adult giving her a hand as she stepped out of the car and walked round, Jason's smile falling as he said slowly, 'looks like you guys weren't alone. Belle you need to go now,'

'Right,' she replied looking behind to see a black car approaching.

'Don't look back Belle just drive,' he told her watching as it got closer, his voice sounding edgy, though Belle did not hesitate, hearing the engine come to life as she then waved quickly to the pair and drove at a quick speed down the road, the car behind her she noticed was too picking up speed. 'My first drive in this car for months, and I get a car chase,' she breathed sighing. As she then used her expert driving skills as she now had regained control of her car, the getaway she felt almost too easy as she lost them in a matter of minutes, her speed clearly unmatched alike when her driving had first been seen by Hellboy, Abe and Liz when getting Liz to the hospital.

As she drove more smoothly, Belle put on some music and for the first time really knew that she was going home.

With only a couple of hours driving now to do, Belle had pulled over to take a break, and after sitting back with a drink, she finally checked her phone seeing a new text come through.

**I've put credit on your phone, please get in contact as soon as you can…**

As she dialled his number and waited, the phone rang but twice before Dale answered, 'I heard it had started off well but two followed and gave chase, did you give them the slip?'

'Easily,' she remarked, Dale sounding impressed by it,

'I knew you would, how long till you arrive home?'

'About an hour to an hour and a half, but I presume it was you who was responsible for the theft of my other car?'

'Yeah, it's being delivered by van to you, it was easier than one of us driving it there and having to come back by other means,' he explained, Belle looking to see another car pulling into the stop behind her, Belle sensing danger as she looked back, her eyes narrowing slightly.

'I've got to go, it seems trouble might have caught up,' she said, Dale asking her to go on hands free so he could keep updated.

'Of course,' she answered sitting the phone on the seat and plugging in the headset as she quickly started the car up again, the headlights coming on full beam and as she predicted the moment she left she was followed. 'Looks like I'll be getting home quicker,' she said into the headset quickly as she took numerous detours soon losing them. 'Thank goodness,' she breathed now realising as she turned back onto the main road the next turn off led to the bureau, her home.

'Well at least you've had your fair share of driving for the day,' Dale grinned,

'Dale…I'm home…I'm going to go,' she said her voice she knew fighting back the restrain on tears. She would be seeing her closest friends once again, the friends she had not seen in no less than three weeks.

Going through the gates and coming to the entrance, Belle could no longer hold back, pulling the car to a sharp stop against the newly gravelled ground, she got out of the car shutting the door with one swift motion. Running up the marble steps, tears forming in her eyes upon seeing what she felt she could call home Belle found the door was unlocked; allowing her to get in. 'ABE! HELLBOY! LIZ!' she called out in hope, desperate to hear their voices but hearing silence as her only reply. Going through the house Belle finally heard the scuffling of feet and voices, until she finally came to the meeting room, her heels making a repetitive hollow sound against the marble floor of the first underground level where Hellboy, Abe and Liz sat talking with the FBI. 'We need to find her' Abe said his voice sounding strained. Belle stood at the door, stopping for the first time unable to move,

'Abraham, calm down we're doing all we can you have to be patient…'

'Patience isn't something that can be used anymore, we need to find her and I think your being less than cooperative, I'll do anything to make sure she is safe,' he said exasperated.

'This isn't the first time you've put your personal life ahead of your duties, and I think it's time you realised where your priorities lie.' Hellboy had been about to argue with the agent stood in front of them, Liz looking sympathetically at Abe before giving Agent Manning a disgusted look when the door creaked open. Turning slightly Hellboy did a double take, Liz clasping a hand to her mouth as Belle now made her appearance, tears now falling down her face lightly. 'Abe…' she said as loudly as she could muster, the merman looking up unable to believe the soft voice he was hearing, picking it up in an instant and leaving his chair immediately turning to see the young lady he had missed so much before him. 'Belle…' he replied, at a loss for words when Belle then found herself in the comfort of Abe's arms where she longed to be. His muscular physique made her feel safe as she now rested her head on his shoulder tears continuing to roll down her face as Abe too shed tears the emotion he only once ever experienced before now resurfacing. As Liz and Hellboy gave them a moment, in self restraint from approaching her too while the FBI looked on shocked at her sudden appearance, Hellboy made them leave the room so the four could have privacy. Belle finally then spoke loud enough for them all to hear, 'I'm home' before looking into Abe's eyes and once again giving into the strong desire she felt to be with him, their lips meeting just for that moment, Belle feeling safe and amongst those she knew she belonged with.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, ****this is not the end **** loads more chapters yet to come, Please review, thankyou to all my reviewers sp far including "silverrain1312," "Megumisakura," "Kim," "Angel Protectress," "dc4168," & "nekuranekomegami," & everyone else who has done so far, please review!!! Many thanks and Merry Christmas to you all!!! Xxx **

**Lol since writing that it certainly was no where near the end, with 50 chapters and it's still of course not over...So I hope you continue to enjoy and review, **

**Thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	23. Reunited

**So Belle has returned, but now that she is back, what surprises will await the team? Some innocent romance here... :) Enjoy and review thankyou!

* * *

**Belle's POV

As I stood held by Abe, I didn't want the moment to end; I didn't want him to let me go…ever. Through the last few weeks I had finally understood why I left my home, I would never be accepted by my family, I had to take that…for now at least, one day I would try again, but one thing was for certain I would never go alone. After being given a few minutes I looked up realising that Abe had returned safely, 'you're not hurt?' I asked watching his eyes as he understood what I was talking about and smiled weakly at me, the few tears he had shed still rolling down his face.

'No, I'm alright, but my interest is you Belle, I've been so worried about you…' he could read my mind so well, as could I with him, the words he managed to speak were nothing compared to the endless thoughts of relief that I heard from him, and resting my head against his firm chest, I looked over to Hellboy and Liz who watched me with a tentative expression. I could understand how they felt, none of us really knew what to do, it was a moment no one could plan, it was completely spontaneous…natural and something I was adjusting to once again. Finally as Abe -regrettably- let me pull away from his arms I now went to Liz and hugged her, grateful to see my friend again. 'We've missed you,' she said choking back the tears, 'Cedric and Aurora noticed your absence too,' she said laughing as much as she could, the tears continuing to fall down my face as I turned to Hellboy.

'Did you miss me?' I asked trying to grin at him, Hellboy pulling me into a tight hug that reminded me of his strength,

'Are you kidding me? You've had us worried sick, I should know I haven't had a full nights sleep since,' he added winking at me. 'You've been the centre of attention while you've been missing, you stole the spotlight,' he said before breathing more seriously, 'but as long as you're safe, that's all that matters. You can hold onto that spotlight as long as you want, just let me know when you're finished,' he said. The sentiment with Hellboy I knew wasn't to last, but it was sweet all the same, he wasn't that type of person, but it was his honest words. None were false in an attempt to mask it, and that made me all the happier. As he finally released his stone grip, I felt my feet touch lightly to the floor again and went back to the arms of Abe, realising now how much I needed him by my side for this moment and he seemed to feel the same. 'How did you escape?' he asked, his voice full of concern once again as I looked up about to explain when a voice cut across us.

'Yes I think were all curious to learn about that.' I looked around to see the FBI in the doorway and frowned slightly; I had been escorted and followed by the two my father hired to guard me so much that the effect of it seemed to show upon the FBI.

X-x-x-x-x-x

'Don't you have somewhere else that Fentran can order you to?' Hellboy queried testily, Abe continuing to have his arm around my shoulders as he gave me a comforting squeeze, reassuring me despite watching the FBI with a frown.

'I think we also have a right to hear the full story, Fentran will be…_interested _to hear of your return.' The voice of the man in front was one Belle didn't trust and he was certainly an agent she had never seen before. The man before them stood in a black suit, his expression hard and unemotional, something that somehow remained as he spoke, his hair was very short and black, though Belle noted the gun hanging from around his waist and felt an instant sense of distrust.

'I do not believe we have met,' she remarked, trying to keep a calm tone to her voice, the agent looked at her with his cold eyes and for a moment she thought he was not about to answer when his lips moved slightly.

'I am here temporarily, I was moved across from a different part of the FBI for a couple of days while Fentran is at the scene your fish friend should still be at,' he said, his voice bitter at the mentioning of Abe making her tense annoyed, though out of the four in the room, Abe spoke up first.

'I'd prefer something less demeaning if you don't mind, Abe or Blue is perfectly fine, but if you require formality then I suggest Abraham be your choice.' His reply was just as cold but Belle could sense in his mind Abe's interest in studying this agent's thoughts, having shared my distrust, though she had never seen Blue be so…sharp with someone, the agent's surrounding him also looking to Abe in mild surprise.

'Sir, perhaps we had better go, Belle safety is enough to report back tonight,' a younger agent asked glancing towards Belle before back at his superior. After a moment much to their surprise he nodded in defeat,

'Very well, but expect a meeting first thing tomorrow,' he stated Hellboy saying in an undertone,

'I wouldn't count on it.' The agent turned on the spot to face Hellboy, his movement swift and his glare tightly infuriated.

It was then he looked up to the place where Hellboy shaved down his horns, somehow sensing the aggravation it caused and having the desired effect. 'You wish to be thrown out? It can be so easily arranged,' Hellboy remarked, his tone low and dark, the agent scoffing at him which was naturally a bad move. Hellboy at this point did not hesitate in grabbing the agent from the ground, the other three hearing him yelling profanities down the corridor, to which Hellboy ignored merely calling back to his fiancée 'I'll be back in a minute babe!'

'Nothing's changed has it,' Belle smiled weakly, never thinking she'd be so glad to see everything the way she knew it, as surprising as it often was in their home. As the other agents left silently, Liz saw John linger towards the back coming through the door and smiling at Belle kindly.

'I'm glad you're safe,' he said gently, Belle watching him before returning the smile, 'I hope we'll get to talk in a slightly less tense circumstance,' he added before hearing someone call him impatiently.

'I have to go,' he added hastily leaving the door after looking back in one last time. Hearing the door close loudly above, Liz then asked Belle whether she would like to have anything to eat or drink.

'I'm not too hungry, just exhausted, but a drink would be nice,' Belle requested softly, feeling now the weariness after the long day she'd had.

'Sure, do you want to go to bed? I can bring your drink in?' Liz offered Belle initially declining.

'I couldn't do that, it would be rude after you all going to so much trouble in your efforts to find me, I know you've been worried so it wouldn't be fair not to give you an explanation…'

'You don't have to push yourself tonight, we can wait until morning, your well-being is more important right now,' Abe told her soothingly, Belle smiling at him as Liz also replied,

'Yes, you've had no choices in what to do, and after going through what you have for the past three weeks you need some time to do want you would like to do and rest.'

After thanking them gratefully, Belle then finally allowed for herself to go to her room, Abe going with her as Hellboy called down he had left her cases in the room, not forgetting to compliment her car. 'Yeah, I want to know just what kind of lifestyle you lived,' he said grinning as Belle confirmed it was her own car.

'Okay,' she agreed smiling as Abe then got her to her room, Belle noticing in an instant the new silver double doors that stood there.

'I hope you like it,' he muttered taking the handles and opening the doors where an incredible sight awaited her. The room had been decorated to perfection, the king sized bed stood in the middle of the room against the left wall, framed in silver as Abe had remembered from designing it, the portrait hung above it making Belle well up with tears. The bedding was white with black music notes across it, the cushions piled against the pillows. Beside the door across from the room which led into Abe's a large TV screen was placed upon a silver and glass stand. Against the wall nearest to them, was a door which led into a walk in wardrobe, Belle gasping as she stepped farther into the room, Abe about to let her hand slip when she held onto it. The floor was cushioned so soft, the cream colour meeting the softly coloured beige walls tinted with the faintest shade of pink, and in the back corner of the room, stood at first sight a case for DVD's and CD's but approaching it closer, she saw the books which lined the shelves, some novels she recognised and others she had never read, but merely looking at the titles she could see how they would appeal to her. The chaise long in front of it was padded white with a deep wood finish on the edging and it was as she looked around the room and finally to Abe again, she threw her arms around him.

'You did this…for me?' she whispered, Abe replying modestly,

'Well I did the designs, I was going to do it as a surprise for you, but when I'd returned from the mission, Hellboy and Liz had completed it all.'

'Thank you so much,' she whispered softly, Abe not needing to question whether she liked it even though he did. 'I love it, oh Abe I'm so glad to be home,' she said the tears threatening to fall again when he held her close to him once again, soothing her, the feel of her skin against his was welcoming, and Abe saw just how much he never wanted to let her go. 'Everything is what I love, you just knew it all,' she smiled, Abe nodding calmly,

'Yes, the books I hope are to your liking, I also made you a CD of the songs we have always both enjoyed,' he added with a smile, Belle resting her head against his shoulder,

'How did you know it all so perfectly?' she questioned, thinking at first his mind-reading was to do with it but his answer surprised her.

'I'm used to discovering things in an instant, but you…I felt like I wanted to learn every detail, I guess I have come to understand you so perfectly…we are matched in a way I would have never expected…the moment I met you, you changed my life in a way I never thought were possible.' Looking up to Abe, Belle had been about to reply as the door opened on cue. Liz was not too surprised to see the pair still together and after leaving the drink on the side and having Belle come to hug her again thanking her graciously for the room, Liz smiled and left them alone, knowing they would like the time together.

Meanwhile at Belle's family home, news had gotten back to Harold of Belle's escape and he was furious beyond belief, Glenna wincing slightly as she heard glasses shatter and watched as she descended the stairs, the fragments flying across the marble flooring of the hallway. 'BLOODY INCOMPETANT FOOLS!' he yelled out loud, Glenna not breathing a word as she followed him into his study, where he flung the items off his desk and slammed his fists down against it.

'So, she escaped…' Glenna remarked, the tone of happiness in her voice hidden purely for fear of her husbands reactions, his temper she did not want to chance pushing. She had never seen him so angry, and begun to think it unwise being in the same room, however it was as Harold turned on her that he replied in a loud voice,

'YES SHE ESCAPED, HOW DARE THEY BETRAY ME LIKE THIS. THE IDIOTS! I GAVE THEM SPECIFIC ORDERS TO WATCH HER, BUT NO THEY LOST HER. HOW STUPID ARE THEY?!'

'You couldn't keep her locked up forever Harold,' Glenna replied sternly, touching a nerve as Harold walked up to her,

'COULDN'T I? You should have watched me then, I would have stopped the nonsense she was going on about, made her into what she should be, it was for the best that I kept her away from those cretin's…'

'It was not for the best!' Glenna said momentarily letting go of the barrier she held against arguing back,

'DO YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT? I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR OUR DAUGHTER; IT WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THROUGH TO HER! BUT IT'S OVER…FINISHED'

'You weren't doing the best for her, you were trying to crush her spirit, but she's stronger than you give her credit for. But you succeeded in destroying something…thanks to you I may _never_ see my daughter again, so there, are you happy? If not crushing one heart then you do it to another…'

'SILENCE! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS STEPPING OUT OF LINE FROM YOU,' he snapped bitterly, Glenna watching him with a expression showing how she tried to continue holding herself together in front of him.

'You've changed, you're not the man I married, he died the night you came back…' she said quietly, Harold looking at her and for a moment pausing, seeming to take it in when his expression once again became furious.

'THEN LEAVE! NOTHINGS STOPPING YOU,'

'EVERYTHING IS STOPPING ME, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU DON'T SEE HOW YOUR TORTURING THOSE YOU ONCE LOVED AND CARED FOR, EVERYTHING I ONCE HAD IS GONE, SO WHAT IS THERE TO GO TO?!' she demanded, the anger seeming to lift a weight off her shoulders only for her to fall into the harsh reality once again. Leaving the room and going up to the bedroom she now had separately, she shut the door and locked it. 'Thank you,' she whispered resting her head against the back of the door, 'thank you for getting her out…'

As Belle settled into bed that evening, Abe came back in and sat on the edge of her bed, his gloves were now off, and she asked him to sit closer, Abe watching her for a moment and smiling. The young lady he had missed so much was now in the same room as him once again, their absence from each other making him realise how he didn't want to be without her. So sitting beside her, as Belle moved up slightly, she took his hand in hers. The feeling of softness that came from her skin was so gentle and something Abe had almost forgotten, the feeling like new again, and making Abe think once again about how she never flinched upon the touch of his skin. Entwining her hand in his, careful as she did so and bringing it up to touch her cheek, she felt the sweet feeling of it as she closed her eyes, opening them again as she felt Abe's hand move away. Looking into his eyes Abe continued to smile as Belle now felt his hand caressing her cheek softly, gently…As he then took her into his arms once again, she rested against him peacefully, at last happy in his arms feeling the content and ability to relax in his arms…in her room…in her home. As she lay there, Belle and Abe talked quietly, savouring each moment they shared that night, knowing that in the morning, questions were to be asked. 'What happened on your mission,' she asked, Abe beginning to explain the discomfort of sleeping in the van for so long, the hours spent underwater searching for the lurking danger which had covered the depths. Until finally he came to the evening where he had fought the entity, and the fear that there was more than one creature which hid underneath the waters surface, Belle looked up to him at this point, realising her dream had been true. 'What is it?' he now asked seeing her expression.

'I saw it…I saw you that night, it was just a dream I thought…but I saw you there, the fear in your eyes, the entity coming forward,' she breathed explaining exactly the details which matched Abe's description of the creature.

'It would seem we are more deeply connecting than I understood,' he said with a slight smile, both exchanging then the thoughts spoken out in their dreams,

'So our ability to talk as we can is stretching in ways,' Belle breathed, her theory Abe believed to be correct. 'Abe,' she now remarked sitting up slightly and going to one of her cases, 'I brought this, it was my favourite classical CD, and I thought you may like to listen…' Abe taking the CD and holding out his arm for her to settle down again and scanning his eyes across the song list, pleasantly surprised to find the music was some he had never heard before. 'Do you think you'll like it?'

'I'm certain of it,' he breathed, then sensing the exhaustion from her as he fell quiet for a while, letting Belle fall asleep in his arms, happy and safe, something he had longed for. Though the dangers, he believed, were not over yet, but despite this he knew that whatever was to come now, they would always face it as a team, no matter what would happen. His attention drawn away from this as Belle muttered softly in her sleep 'Abe…' the smile returning to his features once more.

* * *

**So everything seems to be returning to normal and the group are reunited at last, but what will happen with Belle's family now she has escaped? And just what will the team now be up against with Belle's return? All coming up soon. **

**Please Review and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	24. The encounters of the first day back

**Good evening everyone, so here is Chapter 24, which will show some definite romance...and reflection on Belle's recent ordeal with her family..**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers so far who have been very supporting and just brilliant! Please keep reviewing! x

* * *

**As Abe awoke that morning in his tank, for the first time since his return he was able to think calmly without any worry what so ever. Belle had returned and despite the visit they had been told to expect from the FBI, it was safe to say that everything would be okay. Swimming to the surface, Abe had no intention of lingering in the cool waters that morning; it had been weeks since he had seen Belle and he did not want to waste a moment of the precious time. Drying off the water and going down the spiralled staircase, Abe quickly went to pull on a pair of black trousers, and a black high necked jumper which instantly began to warm his body temperature, despite clinging to his muscular figure. Opening the side door into Belle's room carefully, he was cautious not to awaken her, and smiled to himself upon seeing her gently sleeping form. He could not blame Belle for being so exhausted, her encounters in the last few days and weeks he knew would have been hard on her, leaving her with a definite lack of rest. Checking the time to be certain he had not gotten up too early, Abe went upstairs to the kitchen and prepared Belle a light breakfast, and with a hot chocolate to accompany it on the cold morning, he went into her room, still as quietly as he could muster and set the tray down on her bedside table. As her eyes flickered open, Abe smiled at the glittering amethysts that shone so effortlessly even in the darkened room. 'Good morning,' he said in a low voice, Belle not speaking at first only smiling softly at him.

'Mm…Good morning, what time is it?' she questioned finally Abe breathing calmly that it was ten am,

'You slept very deeply,' he remarked kindly, Belle remembering falling asleep in his arms the night before.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that,' she started, Blue seeing the thought that lay on the surface of her mind.

'It's okay Belle, I didn't mind, besides you look even more graceful when you sleep, I was pleased to know you felt safety around me, to want me to stay with you…'

'Yes,' she replied sitting up as Abe put the tray carefully in her lap,

'The FBI will be here in an hour or so I don't doubt they'll want to question you, but anything you don't want to say, don't feel pressured too. You won't be alone we'll all be with you.'

'Thankyou Blue,' she said smiling as the merman finally left the room, allowing her to eat breakfast and get ready at her own pace. Going to the bathroom and having a shower, Belle came back in her room quarter of an hour later in a silk dressing gown and soft slippers, feeling refreshed and relaxed as she went to her wardrobe. Pulling out a black top with three quarter length sleeves and silver stars going across the front, and with a pair of ice-blue jeans to compliment it, she brushed her hair and left it falling across her shoulders. Going up to the living room, Cedric and Aurora were playing with toys on the carpet and Liz, Hellboy and Abe sat on the sofa's surrounding them, clearly waiting for her. 'Before the FBI arrives I wanted to tell you the story in full, as you all deserve to know it first,' she explained, Abe suggesting she come and sit down while she talked.

As she sat on the edge of the sofa, looking at her friends, Belle sighed as she began to explain her story. 'It all started on the night Abe left…I had a dream, and it was of my parents…in all honesty dreams have sometimes been linked to my abilities in the fact I can see some things before they occur. The dream was worrying and the fact I had not seen my parents in so long led me to question there safety, and it was then I made the irresponsible decision of going to see them after awakening…'

'Belle, it's not irresponsible to want to see your family,' Liz cut in calmly, Belle smiling at her before carrying on with her explanation.

'After leaving a message I was sure you would find, and taking enough with me for a couple of days at most in clothes and such, I went to my family's home. It took a few hours to reach it, but as I got nearer, something unnerved me about visiting altogether, though I also knew I couldn't turn back…and when I went in, my parents were…shocked to see me. An argument soon started when my abilities were brought up in the conversation,' she admitted now looking away from them. 'My father was ashamed of me and treated me like I was a prisoner, I was taken by two men I didn't know and locked in my room…the balcony window also being jarred shut, to prevent my escape. It was such a difficult night, I wasn't in control of my tears, they just couldn't stop falling, it was so difficult to try and sleep, when I knew I wasn't where I belonged.' Belle's hands moved slowly over one another, Abe noticing this and placed his gloved hand across hers, Belle taking it and smiling weakly at him as he gave a reassuring gaze, and squeezed her hand in gentle comfort.

'Within a few days, I knew my father's intentions were quite clear. He wanted nothing more than to stop me from leaving again, to forget the friends I'd made during my time away, and from mentioning my abilities which he still failed to believe in,' she said with a sigh. 'But naturally that was never going to happen, I could never, no matter what happened, forget all of you. My main worry was that you would all think I'd abandoned you, when really I was being held against my will…though I know you eventually realised…'

'It wasn't your fault, and we got a letter…' Liz began handing Belle the note which spoke of how she wasn't to return,

'My father did this…?' she said incredulous, how could he do this to her? Abe glancing over it, being the first time he had seen it properly.

'Yeah, not that we believed it, we knew something was up when you didn't contact us. You're not someone who'd lie, so when you didn't ring after a couple of days we thought you may be in danger…and we weren't far wrong,' Hellboy explained with an irritated tone at the sound of Belle's father's treatment of her, Belle pausing for a moment before she went on to talk about her escape.

'I was allowed out one day after a week or so, it was for "good behaviour" as they put it, but in turn it enabled me to see an old friend,' she remarked with a smile. 'His name is Dale, he had worked for my father since I was sixteen, and seeing him again returned some hope for me. I had explained my situation which he had been completely unaware of, and that night, he managed to get into my room, and assured me he would get me out of there, and he did. It turned out a lot of people I used to know that worked in my family's home wanted to help free me, and they did successfully. My chauffeur was the only one I believed to be against me, and yet he was the one to drive me out of the gates as they convinced my father in allowing me out for the day, showing every precaution which had been taken to ensure I got out of there safely and with all the belongings I needed. Though it was as we got twenty minutes away that my chauffeur handed me the keys to my Mercedes, and that's when I experienced the two car chases, from people who worked from my father. It wasn't too difficult to evade them…but it was after the second that I realised I was finally home…and well here I am,' she concluded. There was so much now that needed to be said, but Hellboy, Liz and Abe could not decide how to begin, the things she had gone through alone was a tough ordeal.

'Belle, this is going to sound quite imposing…probably cause it is, but can I ask, just how rich are you and your family exactly?' Hellboy questioned, Belle wondering when the question would arise, and though she had kept it for this long she had no intentions of lying to them.

'We are a very well off family. The Mercedes was a gift for my twenty first birthday, my old home was a grand manor, and though I have more than enough money in many of my bank accounts, I am still an heir to the millions my father has. Though I am sure it will no longer go to me. But still I have more than enough money,' she explained, Hellboy's mouth dropping slightly, Belle smiling at them as they watched her unsure of what to say. Resting her head for a moment against Abe's shoulder, Belle wanted to just sit and not think about her experiences in her return to her family's when the doorbell went, and she stood up without any further word to go and greet the FBI.

Having to immediately repeat herself, Belle sat down with Abe, Hellboy and Liz together on one sofa again as she talked to Manning about what had happened, and though he required every detail, she kept her explanation brief. It was then that the three sat with her realised her reasons for telling them first, the parts she left out leaving it, to them, almost empty of any detail, Belle only describing the facts needed. 'Very well, have you been checked over since your return?' Manning said watching her carefully, Belle shaking her head in confusion,

'I have been held at my old home, in my old bedroom, nothing happened to me, I'm fine,' she tried to insist.

'Very well, I know this is a hard time from you, and you will not be pressured to help with anything while you adjust to being back in your home. Just ensure that if you feel the need for a medical check, you have one…'

'If she needs anything we're here,' Abe assured them, Manning nodding towards him before remembering something.

'Abe, I need a word regarding the mission you've just been on.' Looking at Manning with a slight frown, Abe nodded, Manning dismissing Belle, Liz and Hellboy from the room, who exchanged glances when Hellboy stated 'I'm staying, it's my house,' he remarked gruffly. Belle and Liz looked to Abe who nodded to them to go, guaranteeing he'd be fine. Though as Belle stood to leave, she felt someone following her and turned in the doorway to see Agent Myers behind her… 'Hi,' he began with an almost nervous smile.

'Hello, can I help you with something?' Belle asked politely, her soft voice making John falter as he then tried to pick up what he was going to say.

'Um well I just wondered…I mean if you would like to go out tonight, just for a coffee or something?...I haven't really gotten to know you as well as the others' His hopeful expression making Belle smile slightly as she considered it. 'It wouldn't be anything to do with work, I just thought it would be a nice chance to get to know you a bit better,' he added hastily.

'Well I've only just got back…I mean I've missed everyone and I know that they've missed me…' she began when seeing the smile John gave fall slightly, a feeling of guilt at saying no to him washed over her. The young agent who seemed to hold nothing against her making her feel obliged to accept as she sighed, 'though I suppose there would be no harm in an hour or so…'

'Great,' he replied enthusiastically, 'so shall I pick you up about seven?'

'Okay,' Belle answered calmly, 'though if you don't mind I'd rather walk?'

'Sure that's no problem,' he said 'well I guess I'll see you later then,' he remarked smiling shyly at her, Belle nodding once again as he turned and went back into the room.

'What did John want?' Liz asked casually, as Belle went into her and Hellboy's room.

'He asked me to meet up with him this evening for a drink,' she said Liz looking up to her as she began to laugh.

'What?' Belle queried smiling, as Liz explained, still laughing slightly,

'When I first returned to the BPRD, John took me out for coffee one night, to you know, help me get back into the idea properly, and well Red followed us,' she said shaking her head. 'He was jealous, undoubtedly jealous of John, that's why he had him transferred to the Antarctica,' she revealed, Belle smiling as Liz said, 'so if you see a huge silhouette on top of a building watching you, the chances are it'll be Red, though I'm sure Blue will join him tonight.'

'It's not a date,' she insisted, Liz looking at her sceptically,

'Maybe so, but what do you think Red and Abe will make of it?' she pointed out, Belle at a loss for words, when she responded

'Abe…he wouldn't…well I mean, he only wants to meet up for a drink I'm sure its nothing more,' she confidently concluded, going out into the gardens for some fresh air as Liz remarked under her breath,

'But what are the chances Hellboy and Abe will see it in the same light…'

Meanwhile with Manning, Abe and Hellboy heard of how the body of the creature which had washed up on shore had been taken, and was not identified as the beast that they had been searching for. 'So there were two,' Abe said in an undertone, Manning nodding in agreement as he told the pair,

'But we think that the entity itself has moved to different waters, the FBI's searching we think has obviously sent it into hiding. Though what it's like only you have studied properly.'

'Yes, I saw it,' Abe confirmed, 'but the worrying thing is that it is still out there…'

'True, but the moment it rears its ugly head, _we'll_ be prepared' Hellboy added emphasizing the word carefully.

'Abe wouldn't be working alone,' Manning said glancing at Red, 'Fentran's plans were I believe to separate out the team, though in effect it does not work,' he said with a sigh, 'I don't get why they signed him up for it, he's untrustworthy…'

'In what respect…?' Abe asked curiously,

'I cannot be sure, but something's not normal, that I can assure you,' he said with a grave tone.

Leaving the room, Hellboy and Abe were in deep discussion over the matter when Liz interrupted them, questioning what had happened. Talking to her for some time, Abe then excused himself to find Belle. 'She's outside,' Liz informed him, not mentioning Belle's plans for the evening, feeling it would add to the pressure of it. However as evening came, and Belle re-applied her make-up which had since worn slightly throughout the day, she put on a pair of boots and took her coat went through into Abe's room. 'Hello,' she greeted softly, Abe putting a hand against the tank glass which she met continuing to smile softly as he sensed her wanting to tell him something and pushed up, rising to the surface and resting his arms over the edge. 'Good evening, are you going somewhere?' he questioned tilting his head to the side, Belle nodding lightly.

'Yes, I was invited out tonight for a coffee,' she explained Abe asking Belle who was taking her, 'John…he seemed keen for me to join him, and when I tried to suggest it was a bit early in my return, he seemed so disheartened I felt bad saying no,' she admitted, Abe about to reply when the golden doors opened, Hellboy coming in and waving to the pair.

'Evening,' he called coming farther in,

'Hi Red, I was just about to go but I'll see you later,' she said turning and looking up to Abe who was getting out of the tank to say goodbye.

'Where you going without me then?' he grinned

'Just for a drink with John,' Belle answered,

'What ya mean Myers…' he replied in disbelief,

'Yes he seemed thrilled when I accepted, but he'll be here any minute. I'll see you two when I get back,' she smiled,

'Goodbye Belle,' Abe replied hiding the slight alteration in his tone, Hellboy calling after her,

'Take care while you're out with him, that guy is about as reliable in difficult situations as I am at being discreet in public for Manning's sake.' As her sweet laughter rang outside the doorway as she went up to meet John, Hellboy turned back to Abe who pulled on a jumper. As he came down to join his friend, he was seemingly quieter upon Belle's departure.

'That guy doesn't know when to lay off our girls, does he?' Hellboy said testily to Abe who reacted wistfully to it, not really looking up as he went to his CD collection. 'Ah come on Blue, he doesn't know a thing about her and what do they have in common?'

'They both appear normal,' he answered experiencing a rare moment of remorse at his appearance, Blue taking off his gloves looking at his webbed hands. 'Abe, buddy have you looked at me and Liz lately?' Hellboy seriously commented Blue only partially taking it in. 'Look Abe, you can't be hard on yourself, Belle really likes you, I mean if you'd have been sat from mine and Liz's angle when she rested her head against you this morning, you could see how happy she looked,'

'Yeah, I just guess I've missed her so much…' Abe said with a sigh trying to shake off this passive mood he seemed to be in, Hellboy wondering how best to cheer his friend up when he remembered something from when the two met.

'Hey, he didn't even know what her favourite colour was…'

'What does that have to do with…?' Abe began looking back to his friend in considerable confusion meeting a grin as Hellboy cut in emphasizing his answer, '_blue._'

Smiling slightly at the mentioning, Blue then went and sat down on the leather sofa as soft classical music began to play in the background. 'Abe, have you ever thought about taking Belle on a date?' Hellboy suggested, the merman looking up still smiling from the last remark.

'How…? I mean look at my appearance…'

'Forgetting that,' Hellboy remarked impatiently, 'since when has that stopped me? But more to the point think about the date you and Belle had before you went on that mission alone, you went out then. You both went Christmas shopping didn't you? Besides it doesn't have to be to anywhere fancy and expensive, just an evening stroll, a bit of music, I dunno just something. I'm sure she'd enjoy it much more than a coffee with an FBI agent who is annoying and will be transferred back to the Antarctica with any luck,' he finished smirking. Sitting back and considering, Abe finally agreed with Hellboy's idea, thinking that he would at last be able to admit how he felt, though he knew it would be a task which required more courage than he could have imagined…but it would be worth it…to be with her…with Belle.

* * *

**So how will Belle's drink go with John?? What will Abe do about his growing feelings for Belle, and just what has become of this unfinished entity?**

**All coming up in the next few chapters.. **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	25. a silhouette and a date proposal

**Well it would seem the re-editing is going a lot smoother than expected, here is the new version of chapter 25, I hope you all enjoy, please review thankyou!

* * *

**

Once Belle had left, Hellboy and Liz were in their room, talking, Liz getting ready for bed as Hellboy fed his cats. 'Ya know Liz, for a guy like Abe he sure can miss the obvious at times,'

'How do you mean? Abe never misses the obvious, he's the most observant if anything' Liz replied confused.

'Well look at him and Belle, they have so much chemistry when they're around each other. Yet the moment the subject arises they walk around the obvious point.'

'Yes, but just because you were forward, and set on what you wanted, doesn't mean Abe has the same confidence. You are two very different people, and I'm sure it's as hard for Belle as it is for Abe.'

'But look at Myer's and Belle, Myers has about as much in common with her as I do with Manning, not very high odds when you think about it.'

'Maybe not, but it still doesn't mean that it's going to be easy for Abe…I mean he's probably frightened of admitting his feelings…you can't blame him for that…'

'I guess you're right babe,' he admitted in an unbelievable defeat. 'At least where Abe is concerned anyway…but still I have some stuff to do, I'll be back soon,' he promised giving Liz a kiss as she emerged from the bathroom.

'Where are you going?' she asked clearly suspicious,

'Just doing some observing,' he answered with false innocence,

'Spying on Belle and John?' she remarked folding her arms.

'Just an evening stroll,' he grinned, Liz shaking her head as she leant up to kiss him. 'Seen as stopping you isn't going to amount to much, just don't go walking through town in full view,' she requested,

'Okay babe,' he smirked; going to leave the room only calling back, 'discreet right?' Liz laughing as she got into bed, amused by her, only too predictable fiancé.

Walking down the street with John during the course of the evening, he stopped to buy himself and Belle drinks, Belle making certain to ask for a hot chocolate. 'I don't drink coffee,' she admitted John nodding and coming back a couple of minutes later with two tall cups.

'So how're you finding it? You know, working with the FBI…living with Hellboy and the others?'

'It's been okay, I'm glad that Hellboy helped me that day, otherwise I never would have met them all…though the FBI at times can be very intimidating towards us,' she remarked, 'especially Fentran.' Myers frowned at this mentioning and nodded

'Yeah he seems to be causing trouble for everyone, his way of running things are nothing compared to that of Manning. He has an iron fist and seems to be out to aggravate all of us. Manning may seem like he's not much better next to Fentran towards you four, but he really has nothing against any of you…it's stress…'

'Well all that aside, Agent Fentran is someone I find to be very easily angered just like my father. Though he never used to be like that,' she sighed.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Myers offered, Belle shaking her head in answer,

'I don't feel like talking through it all again, besides if I need anyone it would be Abe,' she smiled as they continued to walk, a trail of a black coat disappearing behind the corner of a building near them.

'You two share the same ability right?'

'Yes more or less, though Abe's is stronger than my own, and he has complete control over it, but I'm getting better,' she replied thoughtfully.

'So you and Abe is it then?' he remarked simply making Belle laugh lightly at his straightforward approach, Hellboy mumbling as he followed them,

'What an idiot…but he ain't far wrong, that's Abe's girl he's talking to…' As Belle took another sip from her drink she thought carefully over her answer before replying,

'It is a way of putting it I suppose,' she remarked a slight smile coming to her lips at the idea. 'Though it's something we've never _talked _over properly,' she added, the two occasions they had kissed coming to mind and playing across her eyes as if she were experiencing it again, though she shook it off.

'Well, Hellboy was always the one with more…determination in that area…he was never going to let Liz go,' he said truthfully,

'Yeah you bet I wouldn't,' Hellboy muttered in a low voice, hearing everything said. 'Would you believe he became jealous of me taking Liz out for a drink?' he added with a chuckle, Belle pondering over it for a moment before answering with a thoughtful smile,

'Actually I could, he loves Liz and their two children very much, he's not someone who would ever let them down, nor his friends for that matter.'

'Your quite defensive of them aren't you?' John enquired smiling,

'Naturally, they've given me my home, made me feel welcome and watched over me when it was needed. I owe them so much…especially Abe, he was the one who was so gentle…he was patient and kind. That's why I am so grateful to him,'

'I'm sure he knows it, not much gets past Abe,' he grinned Belle agreeing with this, and thinking of him as they continued to walk through the streets, Hellboy still following with ease.

'True, though I almost wish I was the same,' Belle said, involuntarily sparking off questions,

'In what way…? I thought your ability was limitless…'

'Not everything is so simple,' Belle replied calmly before checking at the time, 'I'd better get back. There are a few things I need to do, after all I haven't had a chance to unpack any of my belongings yet.'

'Oh no problem, we can head back,' John began when Hellboy's deep voice sounded behind them.

'It's alright Myer's I can take it from here,' Belle smiling as he now stepped out into the light of the streetlamp.

'Hellboy…are you sure you should be out?' Myers questioned, shocked to see him there

'I can do as I please, the FBI doesn't have a tab on me anymore,' he pointed out, John nodding almost expecting that kind of remark.

'Well…if you're happy to go with Hellboy, Belle?'

'Yes if you don't mind,' Belle replied, John unable to make any objections to the idea.

'Well see ya later John,' Hellboy said cheerfully going forwards a few steps before turning to wait for Belle.

'Thank you,' she said the gratitude in her voice enough for John to return the smile.

'No problem Belle, but if you should ever need me ask for me.'

'_She'll be fine, she's got me, Abe and Liz,' Hellboy cut in behind her, resting his normal hand on Belle's shoulder. _

'_Goodnight,' she concluded now leaving with Hellboy, John standing to watch them leave with a dazed expression on his face, her influence clearly overpowering to him. 'So I'm guessing it wasn't coincidence that you were out for a walk tonight?'_

'_Nope,' he grinned Belle laughing, feeling happy to see him, and knowing the atmosphere wasn't quite as tense. _

'_Liz said you might be the silhouette in the shadows tonight, but I wasn't certain whether she was joking or not.' _

'_Expect the unexpected Belle,' he truthfully told her, 'makes life more interesting,' he added with a grin, Belle continuing to smile as they walked home. _

'_Was Abe still up when you left?'_

'_Yeah, he was setting up some books so he'll be awake no doubt, I think he's missed you tonight' he replied, clearly pleased that she asked after him, Belle thinking about it as he continued. 'Me and Abe brought in the last of the luggage from your car by the way, it's a nice car that,' he smirked looking over to Belle._

'_Yes I had missed it,' she answered_

'_Well to go from that to a van it's hardly a comparison is it?' Hellboy remarked, 'I know which one I'd go for.' _

'_I'll bear it in mind for your birthday,' she laughed, Hellboy making a low chuckle to the suggestion. _

'_I wouldn't say no,' he smirked. 'So was Myer's as boring as that all evening? Or was it just when I started following?'_

'_He was just trying to make conversation,' Belle replied, 'he just seems to try his best to get on with everyone.' _

'_Yeah, he's just irritating,' Hellboy replied 'I mean as well, first Liz then you, who next?' _

'_Oh but you know that Liz wouldn't have let John come between you,' _

'_Yeah and neither would I for that matter,' Hellboy remarked seriously, 'well I hope he still has all of his stuff from his last trip…'_

'_You're not sending him to the Antarctic again are you?' Belle said looking at Hellboy who met her steady gaze. _

'_I'll let him stay for the engagement party,' he said thinking it was a good deal, but Belle merely rolled her eyes as they got nearer to home. 'It's good to be back,' she remarked after a few minutes, Hellboy looking upon her with a smile. _

_Once they got in, Belle hung up her coat and after thanking Hellboy for walking her home, she went to her room, the cases she had packed with Dale being placed by her bed. That was when Belle remembered she needed to ring Dale, knowing he would want to know she had gotten back okay, and sure enough as she took out her phone she had two texts from Dale, both asking her to ring him. Calling the number from her phone book, Belle sat on her windowsill looking out into the night as the phone picked up. 'Hello,' she greeted cheerfully, _

'_Hi Belle, how are you? Did everything go alright?' _

'_Yes, everything's fine, I'm just so happy to be home…' she said softly, 'how have things been back at the manor though?' she now asked seriously. _

'_Hmm they've been…heated, Richard filed to quit, but he was fired the moment your father realised you had escaped. So far we're all under suspicion, but don't worry, we're all fine…' _

'_Are you sure? I don't want any of you getting into serious trouble for helping me get out…' _

'_Belle, I would have got you out regardless of the consequences, what matters is your safe. We can deal with your father,' Dale assured her confidently, though the grim tone in his voice didn't make Belle feel much easier. _

'_How did my father react?'_

'_Furiously, he smashed up a lot of glass, and the maids have been clearing up after his last row, he's been taking a lot of anger out on Glenna, having arguments, but she's okay. She's answered back for the most part, but we have been keeping watch, just in case.' _

'_Whats wrong with him? I don't get what it is that's making him do this…' _

'_Belle, try and forget it, listen to me, Harold can't hurt you anymore, you are safe and that's what matters. Things haven't been like this since you left, your parents have been on a rocky stage for a long time,' he assured her, Belle certain he was frowning as he referred to it. 'Were your friends happy to see you?' he questioned obviously wanting to get onto a lighter subject. _

'_Yes, they were, and I was happy to see them, I cried as soon as I saw them,' she admitted, Dale chuckling softly. 'You've missed them haven't you?'_

'_Immensely, I just know that I'm home,' she breathed smiling, 'the moment it was in view, I could feel my heart racing, the happiness was just welling up inside me. I'm happy and I know that my friends had missed me too. Seeing Abe, that just was it for me, to be with him and the others again, was all I needed.' Dale had listened intently and was pleased to know she was happy, though his next comment surprised her,_

'I'm going to miss you, you know Belle…'

'I won't lose contact Dale…'

'But I won't see you will I?' he said knowing it, Belle faltering on her answer, 'Dale…of course you'll see me again, what makes you think you wouldn't?'

'Because I went so long without seeing you before…'

'That was under different circumstances, I don't know when it'll be before we meet again, but it won't be too long, I promise you that,' she replied trying to encourage him.

'Do you work for the FBI? After all I'm presuming that's how you know of Hellboy,'

'It's complicated but I have provided help when it was needed, and I'd prefer it if you kept that small piece of information to yourself,' she asked, Dale promised he would say nothing. 'Listen I should get some rest, and I'm sure you've had a long day too, especially if my father has been causing trouble…'

'Yes, well I'd better let you go to sleep then,'

'Goodnight Dale,' she said softly into the receiver.

'Belle,' he suddenly spoke out as she was about to end the call, Belle listening for him to continue,

'Yes?'

'Whatever happens, I'll always be here waiting for you, no matter what.'

'Dale…' she began

'Please Belle; just believe that,' he sighed, Belle feeling awkward by his words and finding herself unable to answer his statement.

'Goodnight Dale.'

Putting the phone down Belle looked over to her cases and wondered whether it best to leave them for another night, but alas she knew if it took her mind off the recent conversation she'd had with Dale, it would help. First though, Belle opened the side door and looked into the room where Abe lay asleep in his tank, the automatic page turners still switched on and as usual the classical music drifted in the background softly. Though it was then she realised that the music which played was something she recognised…her CD she had given Abe…the beautiful tranquil melodies playing ones which she had heard so many times. Looking to Abe in the tank she quietly walked over and turned off the page turners, looking in the tank and brushing her hand lightly across the surface. Going back into her room, Belle was surprised to hear Abe's voice sound behind her, 'I wouldn't have fallen asleep without knowing you were home alright,'

'Abe,' she said turning to him with a smile,

'Did you have a good evening?' he asked calmly as she walked over to him,

'I suppose so, though I would have rather stayed here,' she said honestly. 'I hope I hadn't kept you up…'

'Not at all,' he replied calmly, Belle feeling glad he had stayed awake to speak to her.

'You look tired,' he pointed out, Belle nodding, noting it properly for the first time that evening.

'I guess the first day back has just been so eventful,' she said thoughtfully.

'Go and get some rest,' he suggested kindly, 'if you can't sleep, you can always wake me, I'm quite happy to talk,'

'Thank you, and if you want to talk you can come and wake me too,' she replied, when she decided on something with a smile and ascended the spiral staircase leading to the top of his tank, Abe watching her surprised as he rose to the surface, following her. As Belle held her arms out to him, Abe gestured the fact his skin was wet through, but she didn't bother to pass him a towel as she put her arms around him, Abe holding her as she whispered 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too,' he replied Belle smiling as all doubtful thoughts left her mind. 'Belle, would you like to join me tomorrow, I thought you might like to go out somewhere nice?' he offered Belle raising her head from his shoulder to look at him. 'I'd like that, but where to?'

'I'll keep it a surprise,' he replied with a smile, Belle sitting up, not taking notice of her dampened top.

'Well goodnight Abe, and I guess it's a date then,' she said softly, finally standing and going down the stairs again and over to the side door. Abe watching her go in her room as he muttered to himself

'A date…'

* * *

**So Belle and Abe are going on a date, but how will it go? a dramatic and gripping chapter to follow, I hope you all enjoyed and I shall update soon **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	26. A date with a deadly attack

**Evening everyone! Hope your all okay, auditions on monday :S so nervous... anyway back to the chapter....**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE THE CHAPTER: Okay, so I know that everyone is gonna have loads of different ideas about the plot line of this chapter. It will be incredibly dramatic, sad, and may possibly make you cry....it made me well up and I wrote it! I hope you enjoy the chapter, please, please, please review this one because I really want to know what you thought (and whether you did cry or anything).**

**Just one more note- When this fanfic is finished (won't be yet) I am planning to write a new one, which will feature the same characters (so yes Belle will be in it), it will feature her as an 18 year old, and she is studying for her last school year. She meets the others through an incident which leaves her trapped, and in a twist of fate she is required to stay with them for her own protection. But what will happen? will be AbeXBelle and HellboyXLiz, can you please let me know in your reviews whether you would like to see this after "life and love a new beginning" is complete thankyou. **

The following morning, Belle awoke with a smile, still adjusting to her newly designed room. Sitting up in bed, Belle got up and crossed the room, opening out her window to allow in the fresh morning air. Going to her wardrobe, Belle was currently under the impression their "date" as she had worded it, would be during the day. So after laying out a pair of jeans and a deep blue top, she began to gradually get ready. Meanwhile Hellboy and Liz were awoken, not from their dreams alike Belle, but from the cries of Cedric and Aurora. 'Nine am, better than the usual three am,' Liz said stifling a yawn, Hellboy sitting up partly, with a groggy expression, Liz still resting her head against his chest. 'I prefer the kids waking us up to the FBI though,' he replied, his voice quite subdued as he kissed Liz, running his hand through her short black hair. 'Red…I was thinking, about an engagement party, now that everyone is home and things are settling down.'

'Sure babe, we can talk about plans for it tonight, as I'm sure I'll have a couple of views on the guest list,' he replied winking at her, Liz pulling a face before falling back to a smile again as she leant up kissing Red, the contact sending the same spark it always did. 'Fire with fire…' he breathed, Liz resting her head against him once again when their children brought them back to reality.

As everyone went up to the dining room for breakfast, Belle was well into preparing it as Liz went into the kitchen, and by the time the little ones had been settled into their high chairs, everything was ready. As Belle took her usual seat beside Abe, the conversation was quite normal, until Belle took in something she hadn't noticed before. 'So I spoke to Clay, and told him Belle had returned, but he said he hadn't had any luck up until that point in finding the Melonda's file, he said it was almost like it didn't exist…nothings taken so long to find.'

'Wait, what?' Belle cut in, surprised,

'Your family file, Clay was our way into getting information from the FBI, seen as Fentran was being insistent on being a…' he began, Liz nudging him in the arm, Red realising the children shouldn't hear any profanities. 'But my surname isn't Melonda,' Belle interrupted, regaining hold of the topic. 'It's Lucivia,' Abe now replied, Belle looking to him and nodding with a smile, 'that's right, my surname is Lucivia. But it just goes to show how careful my father was trying to be. By using a false surname he obviously thought you wouldn't be able to track me…'

'That's almost an insult, if he thought we'd really stop at looking for family files,' Hellboy answered with irritation in his tone.

'We'd have found you,' Abe promised her, Belle taking his hand, Hellboy smirking widely at this. 'Well look at you two, so tell me love birds, any plans today?' Abe clearing his throat,

'Well…yes, I'm taking her out for the afternoon,' he replied, Hellboy and Liz now both grinning and looking from each other to the pair across the table. As Belle felt the blush rising in her face, she was quick to excuse herself to get something to drink. 'I'll be right back,' Liz added following Belle from the room, obviously keen to talk to her. 'So where are you taking her then?' Hellboy asked in a quieter voice, Abe pausing before answering. 'I know a nice little area where it's peaceful and serene; she'd like it I'm sure and…'

'Are you going to tell her today?'

'Red…'

'No excuses Blue, you gotta be honest with her,' Hellboy replied Abe sighing with a smile, 'I appreciate your concern on the matter. I will tell her, I just want the moment to be perfect, Belle deserves that.' Hellboy had been about to go into it farther when Belle came back in and sat down, glancing over at Abe with a soft smile before continuing her breakfast. As Abe looked over the table again, Hellboy raised his eyebrows at Abe still grinning.

Some time later, as Belle took her bag from the side of her bed, she put in it her phone, and purse. 'So where is it were going?' she asked Abe who sat on the edge of her bed, shaking his head. 'I'm not saying, I'm going to surprise you,'

'Well you'll have to tell me soon, otherwise I won't know where I'm driving will I?'

'You won't be driving today,' he answered simply.

'We're walking?'

'No I'll be driving,' Abe replied calmly, Belle looking at him with a surprised expression, Abe reading her face as easily as he would read her mind. 'You didn't think I could drive?'

'No I didn't think that, it's just that you'd never mentioned it,' Belle answered honestly, 'like you never mentioned your skills behind the wheel of a car,' he replied smiling. Belle had been about to respond as she sat down beside him, when for a moment silence said more than words. Looking into Abe's deep blue eyes, Belle felt lost and for a second could have let go on the hold she had over her feelings, but it was then that Abe finally spoke. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes,' she said with a slightly faint tone, Abe standing up and offering her his hand before they left, closing the doors behind them. Though it was as they went out of the front doors to leave, none of the four friends could have anticipated the outcome of that day. Not Belle or Abe with their psychic abilities, or Hellboy and Liz knew just what would happen during that day.

'Are you pleased to be home Abe,' Belle asked a few minutes into the drive, Abe looking over at her for a prolonged time smiling as he nodded. 'Yes, it is good to be back amongst those I care for,' he replied 'but it makes me even happier to know your home and happy too,'

'I am, because you're all there with me,' she admitted, resting her hand against his gloved one, Abe stroking the softness of her skin whenever they stopped. 'How long will it take us to get there?' Belle enquired, though she was perfectly content to sit and talk to him as he drove. His driving was smooth and careful, though somehow he managed an even speed as he came off the main roads. 'We're nearly there,' he assured her turning down a narrow lane as they continued on. 'So where do you think I'm taking you?' he now asked curiously, Belle about to respond when he added, 'without looking into my thoughts.'

'I don't know, though I'm sure I'm soon to find out,' she replied smiling, laughing at Abe's suggestion of her reading his mind. 'I wouldn't have done you know, I never have…'

'Really?' Abe replied interested, Belle nodding honestly, 'it's true, I've only ever been in your thoughts when we've talked.'

'Incredible,' he said as they came out onto a stretch of concrete, Abe parking up and Belle looking out to her left to see a breath-taking beach which was picturesque in it's own right. Getting out, Abe went around and opened Belle's door for her, watching her every change in expression as they walked over to the golden sands, Belle's blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. 'I found this place last year, I was out and well I enjoy anywhere that holds the element of water, I find it slightly more comforting. At first I mean, it was so strange'

'I can imagine,' Belle replied 'did you come out alone?'

'Not exactly, Professor Broom would generally accompany me, and took me to many places where you were able to think about anything clearly, without distractions. It provided as an escape from the occasional worries that I faced with working for the FBI. I guess it was never always easy, not knowing my heritage, exactly what had happened to bring me to that hospital in Washington…'

'I can understand how you feel, while I was trapped at my family home, I found some sense of peace in my room, that allowed me to reflect on the changes I had seen in my family. But you know, just talking to you, often allowed any worries I had to just disappear, like when Liz was furious with me, your words comforted me and let me relax.'

'It's the same for me Belle; you leave me with a smile, with hope when things are at their lows. That letter you sent with me to my mission, I read it every morning and every night, and both times it helped me to just get through the day. I'd found it so difficult being without everyone, but you…it seemed so much harder. The news of your disappearance had been almost unbearable,' he told her, his voice becoming strained. 'I'm sorry…for putting you through that,' Belle replied apologetically, Abe shaking his head. 'No Belle, it's not your fault, you didn't know, you're a young lady with a heart that is pure and true. But also, no one could expect to be put through that by their own family.' Taking Abe's hand she rested her head against him as they walked across the beach, her trainers sinking slightly in the dry sands.

'So if you were more respectable than Red over not going out in public, how did you find this place?' Belle now questioned more lightly, Abe's voice seemingly better as he answered. 'Unlike Red, I wasn't exactly confined to the bureau, though rightfully I was under the same rules…but my times outside were limited. I didn't exactly feel comfortable in my surroundings, uncertain of those around me…but this place provides a level of solitude.' Leading Belle across the sands, he took her around the front of some mounted rocks, suggesting she go over the rocks as he didn't mind the oncoming waters. 'I can swim,' she smiled, Abe taking her hand as a support in case she was to slip at all. After a few minutes of walking across the path around, Abe feeling the cooling, refreshing salt water against his ankles as they progressed. Neither of them talking as much as they focused on the paths in front of them Belle in particular watching her footing, but it was as they got around the corner that Belle stopped and took in the view before her.

A small and secluded area of beach sat undisturbed and in full perfection. No sea weed cluttered the shoreline, only the glistening blue of the sea could be seen. But it was as they got back onto the sand that something began to watch them from the depths. Sitting down and looking out into the blissfully sunny day, neither Belle nor Abe could have predicted how the day would end despite the strange sense that neither of them could shake off. Though Belle and Abe did not openly mention it to one another, not wanting to spark worry on what was meant to be a date. 'I know it's not much, but it's almost tranquil here,' Abe remarked sitting beside her.

'Abe, I think it's beautiful here I really do…is this the place you mentioned when I first met you?'

'You remembered,' Abe smiled Belle nodding as his hand rested across hers. 'This place…it allowed me time when I needed it…when I wanted to think,' he admitted. 'Thank you, for sharing this with me, I know what it means to you…'

'Yes, though Belle what I wanted to ask now is not really the right moment…I know you normally would join me in the evening, and there is something I wanted to talk about tonight.'

'Oh…okay,' Belle replied, worry hitting her,

'Its nothing bad, not at all,' he promised her, Belle realising how she still had her hands in his, knowing he felt the same emotion she had. 'I'm glad,' she replied with a soft smile, Belle looking down to their entwined hands when looking up they had grown gradually closer. Feeling her warm breath against his skin made Abe's colour darken slightly, Belle about to speak again when Abe was suddenly distracted. Looking out to the ocean a frown deepened across his face. 'What is it?' she asked, Abe standing to his feet when Belle felt it too, the ever nearing presence of danger.

'Something doesn't feel…normal, I fear we are not alone.' Edging across the rocks that lined the opposite side of the beach; the rock surfacing out into a wall of cliff, which went quite far out into the close tide. Abe had begun to make his way across, Belle instinctively following when a cry of a seagull startled her. Being brought from her deep concentration, she lost her grip and cut her hand against the coral, a gold band she wore with diamonds across the top segment slipping off and falling into the gentle rippling water. Belle didn't give her actions a second thought as she dived straight into the water and seeing Abe come towards her as she looked frantically for a glint of gold. _My ring… _she began holding out her hand _it was my mother's given to me…I have to find it_ she explained when Abe held up the small ring, smiling apologetically at her. _I should have told you to stay really…as I do not know what we are dealing with…_ he said through his thoughts, Belle merely shaking her head with a cautious smile as she swam around him, her swift movement making Abe follow it. Taking her ring, Belle tried to lighten the search as they swam together under the surface, Belle rising for air occasionally but quick to dive under again. It was however that upon nearing an underwater reef, that Belle stopped, her expression wide and fearful as Abe came beside her. 'Blue…' she muttered out loud, the water muffling her single word, bubbles rising from her mouth as she then spoke in warning through her mind, flicking her locator still attached to her belt as she spoke _we're definitely not alone…_ Abe pulling her behind him in an attempt to keep a distance between her and the creature which now approached, a hand resting against Belle's lower arm as her eyes shone with evident fear.

At the bureau, Liz and Hellboy had taken advantage of this time alone, and were kissing passionately when a hammering sounded from the main door. 'We'd better answer it,' Liz sighed

'Nah, lets keep them waiting for…at least half an hour,' Hellboy suggested grinning menacingly, Liz sitting up, 'no come on, it could be something important.' As she got up and crossed the room, Hellboy was quick to follow calling after her, 'I swear if it's the mailman or something stupid like that he'll be out that gate quicker than he came in.' Though as they got to the door Liz pulling it open, Manning came straight in, standing opposite her as he demanded, 'where is Abe?' the worry mixed in his formal tone surprising Liz. 'Look, Manning, Abe's busy…' Hellboy began

'Where?!' Manning cut in impatiently, Hellboy's eyes narrowing as he asked in a low tone, 'what is going on?' coming in farther Manning opened up a silver and black laptop, pointing at a far out map of their town. 'Yeah so whats this?'

'Look, you see that fast moving point,' he said directing the two's attention to a golden glowing mark that was moving. 'Yeah,'

'It's the entity Abe was originally sent to destroy, there were rumoured sightings of a beast down by the beach about ten minutes from here. So we went down to check it out, and we saw the thing. We shot at it but the only thing that succeeding in hitting it was a specialised bullet containing a tracking device.'

'You mean like the hollow ones I use to make the hand-made bullets?'

'Yeah, and we've been tracking it since, but it's nearing the shoreline, and that's when this came up,' he said turning the laptop to them, a blue light shining near the gold one. 'That…is Belle, according to the registry number of her locator'

'Abe's with Belle,' Hellboy muttered 'where is their exact location?' he said grabbing his coat.

'They're pin-pointing the location as we speak, I was hoping I was wrong about the locator…'

'Cut to the chase, what am I dealing with?' Hellboy said loading his gun,

'We don't know exactly, all we do know is that it's big and deadly…'

'Yeah, so is the Samaritan,' he replied putting on his BPRD belt as the laptop began to beep repetitively. 'We've found them,' Manning confirmed, straightening up,

'Then lets go,' Liz urged, the three running out and getting into the huge land-rover parked outside, the car roaring to life as they sped out and towards Abe and Belle's location. Time being of the element, 'and here's me thinking I was gonna be in for a hot night,' he mumbled, Liz glancing over at him, as they skidded out onto the main road. 'Easy,'

'Our friends are in danger, what do you want me to do, this is the fast and furious,' Hellboy replied heatedly, Manning not disagreeing any further. 'It's getting nearer to them.'

'Then I hope they're ready, where are the FBI anyway?'

'We're sending FBI agents down there now, but we should get there first.'

'Then for ten minutes, Abe and Belle will have trouble on their hands,' Hellboy remarked darkly.

Seeing the danger fast approaching them, Abe knocked Belle out of the way receiving the full hit from the creature that attacked brutally, Belle gathering herself as she screamed in terror, the sound of it coming through on the locators as Liz looked at the glowing red from Hellboy's belt. 'That's Belle…' Liz said in a worried voice, looking into Hellboy's troubled golden eyes, 'Come on Abe, whats going on?' he questioned almost desperately, his serious gaze continuing as he and Liz drove down the road, Manning directing them. 'Where did they go?' Liz asked, remembering how Belle didn't know,

'Abe said he was taking to her to a place he knew about that out of the way near the coastal beach,' he replied trying to remember the details exactly, before attempting to speak to Belle through the locator but it was not received.

_Belle, swim, I have this covered, get to the shore as quickly as you can and don't look back _he told her, Belle faltering as the creature lunged straight towards Abe. Its size was easily double that of Abe, the numerous arm coming off its body flailing, the teeth razor sharp, and its claws just as dangerous. As Belle tried to intervene, seeing the struggle Abe was facing, as he narrowly dodged a sharp hit. Despite him telling her to leave, Belle stood her ground and as a result, she was struck across the face, by a long arm, blood tinting the water leaving her for the moment frozen by this sudden attack…when she looked to Abe as he desperately yelled for her to hide, she knew she wasn't prepared to leave his side and paid the price upon being hit again. The power of it cutting across her side, as the thick claws dug into her skin, Belle called out in agonising pain, the scream sounding just as strong as it would above the surface. Trying to suppress it she found were unmanageable, as she looked up to Abe with almost pleading eyes. 'Please go, get yourself to safety,' she uttered weakly, Blue swimming towards her in desperation and horror, when upon letting his guard down the gun in his hand was lost from his grip as a long tail wrapped around him crushing his body. Watching him writhe in pain Belle's control over her power's was lost, her hands leaving the place where they had clutched the injury and losing the red that masked across them as it drifted into the water.

Releasing the hold she had over her powers, Belle did not hesitate in letting her emotions take over her and using every last part of her physical strength to take control of the water as it froze over. Belle directed an icy blast at the creature hitting it squarely in the main body as it began to freeze over and stab the icicles into its body. As the arm slowly started to loose its tight hold, Abe began to slip out of consciousness, the damage and cuts received to his body having effect, Belle diving towards him, when Abe saw the arm striking towards her and managed to get over her in time, receiving the full impact of the blow. As he began to lower deeper into the reef, Belle felt the pain pushing through and affecting her, but with a split choice of going for Abe, or chancing time to shoot the creature, she did not have to think twice, though time was becoming limited as she felt the air lacking in her lungs. It was then bullets came skimming through the waters surface, hitting the tail of the beast, leaving it to break off and fall to the coral beneath them, a large figure jumping into the water, forcing water pressure against them, Belle pushing herself to her absolute limit, swimming as fast as she could towards Abe. Not hearing the calls to her, or taking notice of the shooting that was now behind her, Belle followed Abe the few metres he was sinking down into the reef. Panic ran through her, as it felt like she was getting no closer to the man she needed to save. She couldn't let him go, she wouldn't let him go she would save him. _Abe! Abe! _She begged through her thoughts, desperate to here his voice respond, no matter how strong or weak. Though no voice answered her; a slight murmur the only thing reaching her mind, Belle holding back the tears fiercely, not daring to give up when the sound of bullets ceased. As the sound quietened in the water, it was then the pain Belle felt began to numb out, and she lost gradual control of her body as she neared him, Belle feeling the drain and light headedness. 'Abe…' she muttered, Belle reaching out for his bare hand that floated upward toward her. It was then as she took his hand between hers that Belle, like Abe fell into an unconscious state where everything went black.

**So sad! So what will happen to Belle and Abe then??? And what happened with Hellboy and Liz during this time? I warned you it was a dramatic chapter... Please REVIEW!!!!!!! and dont forget to let me know on the idea for a new fanfic to follow this (not a sequel). Really hope you enjoyed this chapter as sad as it was :) I have got the next chapter ready...I wont be mean though, I'll update it very very soon promise :) Thanks to all my reviewers who support me and constantly leave reviews, your all stars! Thankyou!!! xxxx **


	27. The aftermath

**Hi there everyone! Thankyou to my reviewers from the last chapter, glad you enjoyed it despite it being sad :) as promised I havent left to long a gap between chapters due to the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R and some of your questions from the previous chapter will be answered. **

**One thing I'd like to say before you read on is the confusion over the locations of Hellboy and Liz at the end of the last chapter. If you are unsure look back to the final paragraph and it says "bullets skimming through the waters surface," this does hint at their arrival due to the fact both Abe and Belle were underwater at the time. There is also another hint to this a little later in the same chapter, anyway enjoy, read on and review, thankyou! x **

Belle's POV

'_Belle…Belle…can you hear us? Come on, please don't do this, you need to wake up…Belle…' the desperate voice was pleading…_

'_How bad are her injuries?' another voice asked, it was close…_

'_Serious, she's lost so much blood…'_

'_They have to be okay! How could we have turned up so late…?' _

'_Please Belle, Abe' the second voice now begged, 'wake up, both of you, just say something…anything…we need you…' that was the moment when the voices died out. _

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days on…

Waking up slowly, Belle's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light shining into the room, and spreading across her unmoving form. Trying to sit up; Belle felt a sharp pain that forced her to remain where she was. As she looked around weakly, Belle finally realised the décor of her room, when the horrific memories came back to her along with both the physical and emotional pain of it. The last thing she had seen was Abe…the last thing she had held onto was his hand…they had been sinking…the pain was so…intense…Belle put a hand to her cheek feeling the throbbing pain coming across it, when looking around again she realised she was alone in the room, but judging by the chairs which were placed at her bedside, she hadn't been alone for long. Though it was now she decided she could no longer stay in bed, she needed to see everyone…ensure they were okay. So getting up as quickly as her weak form would allow, biting her lip as she felt the pain where she had been hit twice by the gruesome creature, she looked down, to see the bandages wrapped securely around her torso. Though after a moment of waiting for the pain to become more bearable, she managed to pull herself up, and after staggering towards her wardrobe, she opened the door and was glad to see a dressing gown in reach, pulling it on gently over her pyjama's wincing in pain before heading straight towards Abe's room.

_I have to see him, he must have been in before…_ she thought desperately opening the golden doors, and supporting herself against them as she looked in, to find the tank filled with water as usual but Abe was not inside to be seen. The tank was empty. Walking into the room, with her stiffening movement becoming a little bit less, Belle reached the tank worried by the fact Abe was not there. Looking around, his room seemed untouched, the books in the library hadn't been moved, no classical music played softly in the background…and there on the desk, lay his unused breathing apparatus. Remembering he hadn't taken it on their day to the beach, she became panicked, when turning around Belle came face to face with Hellboy who watched her pitifully, 'your awake I see…how do you feel?'

'Where's Blue?' Belle cut in desperate to see him, making a motion towards him, when the pain in her wounds made her stop for a moment using the desk for support. Hellboy came forward, allowing her to put her weight against him for support. 'You shouldn't be out of bed, you need some rest, you've done yourself a lot of damage' he began Belle shaking her head.

'I'm fine I don't need it, please I have to see Abe now, where is he? Please I have to see him,' she begged Red rubbing a hand up against the back of his neck as he led her through the medical room, Red forcing her to keep a slower pace, not wanting Belle to strain herself. 'You need to understand he was in a very bad way, you both were by the time we reached you. We feared the worst to begin with, you'd lost so much blood, and you were in a very dangerous position. Abe was the same but the problems with him were more extensive, he had suffered such hard blows, and the pain must have been unbearable, for you both. You seem to only just be bearing up now, so I can't imagine what it was like at the time. But with Abe it was…harder to treat him…' Looking at him with worry and panic in her expression, she was already fighting back tears. 'Red please…he's okay isn't he? He has to be…'

'He's…stable…' Hellboy confirmed as they mounted the stairs, Belle hiding the struggle as they walked over to the medical rooms, a segment of the BPRD she knew had been kept the same. Hellboy sighed opening the doors for her, Belle going in supporting herself, and seeing many monitors set up all around. Going farther inside, Belle at first could see no sign of Abe, but as she got around one of the computers set up to monitor his stability, Belle finally saw Abe. Her friend was contained in a cylinder shaped, water filled tank unconscious with many wires attached to him. The water bubbled around his form, pale and weakened; his body had many cuts and injuries upon it, the bruising a purplish colour against his already very pale blue skin. As he floated there before her, Belle fell to her knees by him, tears streaming down her face as she brought a hand to her mouth.

'Abe…' she whispered putting a hand to the glass wanting to hear his soothing voice tell her that everything would be okay, however he did not move, his eyes remaining closed. 'What's-what's wrong with him? How long has he been this way' she muttered finally Hellboy telling her he would be fine but he would be within the observing tank for a week or two. 'He's been in there a couple of days, you suffered quite a lot as well, and as a result were unconscious from soon after we arrived…but to begin with we feared you were slipping past being unconscious…'

'It's…It's all my fault…if I could have gotten in the way, Abe wouldn't be here…' she stammered fleeing from the room, ignoring the agony she was putting herself in by going so quickly. Hellboy made no movement to stop her as his arms fell limply by his sides. 'Come on Blue don't let her go now…' he mumbled before bringing himself to his senses and following Belle at an easy pace. Belle had run into the gardens, and gotten as far their new water feature before collapsing by it in tears, unable to go any farther, her physical weakness still apparent.

'Belle…' Hellboy said slowing his pace, with quick breaths as he caught up to the young lady who refused to look at him, 'look you can't beat yourself up about this Blue's going to be relying on you to be there when he wakes up. He needs you right now, he needs all of us, so please I'm not good with this whole advice thing but come back inside and get some sleep, don't quit on him now.' Belle looked up into Hellboy's eyes, her own sparkling with crystal teardrops that slid down the silk of her cheeks as she rose to her feet, 'I'm not going to quit on him,' she whispered, 'I wouldn't let him down,'

'I know you wouldn't, and you haven't, come on, you need to get inside out of the cold,' Belle now going back inside with Hellboy, not arguing as he put his arm around hers and lifting her gently in his arms to carry her, the pain at last relieving itself slightly as they got back inside their home.

The days that followed were difficult for Belle. She didn't leave Abe's side for the most part, the only times being when the bandages on her wounds needed to be changed. The first time it was taken off, Belle was horrified by the bloody injuries, marks and cuts against her waist and just above it. 'Will it scar?' she asked Liz as an FBI approved doctor cleaned up the dried blood as gently as he could, Belle wincing slightly at the sting of the liquid applied to it, 'no it won't scar, your very lucky of that though, and to be up and about as you are, though I would still advise you got more bed rest' the doctor told her seriously.

'I'm fine, honestly, the pains quite bearable,' she replied

'Maybe so, but it wouldn't have to be bearable if you had more bed rest,' he remarked, Belle sighing and saying nothin more. She wouldn't be getting any rest even if she did stay in bed. As the new bandages were wrapped around, the doctor was satisfied with her, and told Belle she would be able to handle dressing the wounds herself now. To see the doctor off had been relieving but that wasn't the only trouble Belle had. Since the incident, news had spread fast but Hellboy wasn't about to let Fentran interfere, and the moment he got to pushy Hellboy was quick to throw him out of their home.

Dale had also discovered the incident that had taken place, after he had been ringing constantly, Liz answered and explained she had been hurt in an accident and was currently unconscious. So as she finally looked at her phone, which Liz gave her as she sat with Abe a couple of days later, Belle she was over-run with texts and missed calls. Finally dialling back, Belle hadn't been prepared for the fuss made of her. She had not honestly wanted it. She felt ultimately to blame for Abe's injuries, which brought her to tears every time she thought about it. 'Belle, I have been worried sick, what the hell happened?!' he demanded, worry in his voice. Belle hadn't lied, she explained in basis how they had been attacked whilst out, and the way it left her with injuries that could have done her serious damage. 'I should have been there…I let you down…'

'No Dale,' she replied sternly, 'listen you didn't let me down okay? I'm safe but my friend is so much worse off because he protected me. You have no idea how I hate myself for it, so I don't need any more pressure, please just…I know you mean well and I'm grateful for all you've done but don't try and blame this on anyone, it's my fault my friend is so bad, and I'm taking every piece of blame. I have to go, I need some time to myself,' she finally breathed, tears welling up in her eyes again.

'Okay,' he said more calmly now, understanding her reactions, knowing she'd been through so much this was the last thing she needed. 'If you need me, just call,'

'Thank you and I'm sorry Dale…'

'Don't be,' he said gently before letting Belle go. Coming off the phone she sighed, it was all just so hard.

Sitting beside Blue's tank where he lay unconscious, a few days on, Belle held his rubix cube in her hands, pressing her forehead against the glass she looked up wishing that he would wake up. Since she had sat in here with him, Hellboy had come in and carried her to bed on two occasions where she had been falling asleep by Abe's side. Her injuries were beginning to heal, but the fact she pushed herself so much rather than staying in bed, was making the process longer. 'Belle here you are…how long have you been sat with him?' Liz asked coming into the room with two empty milk bottles in her hand. 'I don't know,' she croaked in reply unable to look at her friend who now came farther in. 'You know Abe would never hold you responsible, he did what he did because he cared about you, if you hadn't noticed Abe would risk his life for you Belle. This isn't the first time Blue has been injured, and he was alright he even advised me when he had awoken…Red had just lost his father and I was needed guidance to know what to do about my relationship with Hellboy…my point is Blue took it in his stride and he will be okay.'

'What happened after I fell unconscious?' she whispered, Liz looking at her for a moment before recalling the tragic event and explaining. 'We were here, and we hadn't expected you back for a while, but that was when Manning came, he said they'd found the entity Abe was sent to destroy…but your locator showed up next to it. We knew you were in trouble and we came straight to you…but the time made us too late to stop it from hurting you as badly as it did. As arrived we ran round and you had risen close to the surface so Hellboy shot it, the ice that spread across it's body had done a good deal of the damage, and if you hadn't have done it, you may both have been worse off…' Liz admitted, 'As Hellboy shot it, he dived into the water and found the monster letting go of you, though we saw the thing hit Abe as he came between you both. It was then when you went after Abe; Hellboy went and killed the creature, the blood giving away just how much it had done to you. As Hellboy finally was free of the bounds, I was in the water with him when we saw you both sinking farther into the depths,' Liz wondering if it were best to continue, when Belle pressed her to do so. 'Red swam and took you both, pulling you to the surface, and then we both brought you to the shore. Manning had laid out blankets on the sand seeing the wounds across you both. We had to stop the bleeding on from the deep cuts…it wasn't easy but help soon arrived and you were brought back to the bureau for treatment. You were unconscious for two days no less…we were so worried, and Red was beside himself, cursing the fact we hadn't reached you sooner. But Belle, please don't blame yourself, any of us would have done the same to protect you.'

'Thank you, for helping us,' Belle breathed weakly. 'I just wish, I'd suffered Abe's injuries, I didn't want this to happen to him, I wish I'd taken that final blow...I couldn't leave him…I just couldn't…I care about him so much…I could never leave him, and I know in my heart I never would have done.' Her confession was a shock to Liz; Belle had almost confessed her love for Abe. 'Blue is the same, as I said he'd give his life for you,' she replied honestly, 'Abe will be happy you're safe, and if he hadn't have taken that hit, he would be the one blaming himself,' Belle looking to Abe with understanding shining across her eyes.

Deciding it may be best to leave the two alone, Liz was about to leave, neither of the girls aware that Blue was coming around. 'Listen if you need anything then were here okay?' Belle nodding

'Thanks for everything Liz,' she said softly, Liz looking back to her with a smile, 'me and Red are here always, HB was really scared for you both, you're regarded as family, we wouldn't let anything happen to you. I also will never forget how you helped me when I went into labour'

'I know,' she said with a weak smile, before deciding some fresh air might do her some good. 'I'm going to take a walk…' Belle said slowly standing up to follow Liz, looking back for one final time when a voice stopped her. 'Belle…? Don't leave me…' Abe managed to utter weakly Belle turning to him with teary eyes and running to his side as she pressed a hand to the glass. 'You're okay…Oh my…you're alright,' she finished a smile coming across her face between the sobs as she pressed her forehead against the glass watching Abe's weakened form come closer to her. 'Don't cry please,' he said Belle trying to regain herself as she sat beside him, 'I've been so worried about you…so frightened' she whispered Blue capturing the saddened feelings of guilt, blame and upset that Belle felt, despite his over-whelming weakness.

Looking up into Abe's eyes Belle came to the realisation of luck that she held, Abe was awake, he was safe, and that was what counted, so drying the liquid crystals falling down her cheeks Belle asked him how he felt. 'Very…weary…how long have I been like this?'

'About a week so far,' she answered unsure of the exact time since the incident, Abe now taking notice of some of the bruising across one side of her face. 'Are you…okay? Your not in any pain?' he questioned concerned, Belle shaking her head in response, hiding the bandaging around her stomach. 'It looks worse than it feels…but I owe you…for saving my life…' she told him gratefully, Blue watching her with a modest gaze. 'Once again we are drawn, you wouldn't leave me alone to face that creature…you showed a great amount of selflessness, but what relieves me is that you are safe.'

'I was so scared, so afraid for you…I couldn't rest, the moment I awoke I saw you I have been here…' she told him Abe smiling weakly at her, when he took note of the tears that threatened to fall again.

'It's okay,' he soothed her, 'It's okay I'm going to be alright, I was afraid for you, to lose you would have tore me apart…but you wouldn't leave me alone…you helped me, and I will never forget that. You feel guilt and blame but I would never allow you to feel that. It was not your fault…we could not have predicted what was going to happen. Just remember that I'll never let anything happen to you; that's a promise.' Belle blinked back more tears as she smiled Abe putting a hand to the glass Belle brushing hers across it. Abe wishing to feel the softness of her skin, to hold her in his arms, but he knew it would not yet be possible, though they both felt the calming reassurance for one another.

'I believe there is still a conversation to be had when I am a little better,' he whispered Belle remembering it being mentioned and nodding. 'Yes,' Belle replied her voice soft. How long she sat there Belle did not know, but every moment made her feel better in knowing he would be alright. 'Abe…' she began finally Blue looking up to her with a smile, his expression tired but patient. 'Yes?'

'I'll...I'll always be here for you,' she told him, cursing inwardly for not being able to say what she wanted to...Abe whispering in response 'as I will be for you, Belle. Always.'

**Yes they're alive. You don't think I'd kill either of them off do you?! I could never do that to such great characters! Any who know me well enough will probably have cottoned on to that. Anyway, hope you did enjoyed, some sadness, romance and reunitement :) But just what is to come next, its far from over....please review! Thankyou!!! :) And thanks to those who liked my idea for a new Hellboy fanfic to follow this one when it is complete (not a sequel) xx **


	28. A letter

**Hi everyone, okay so here is chapter 28, I have also done a drawing of Abe and Belle together if you'd like to have a look as it is now on my profile as my picture. Abe is probably the hardest character I have tried to draw yet. If you do have a look mention what you thought in your review. I hope you enjoy R&R please thankyou :)**

As Abe had recovered with each passing day, Belle spent most of her time with him, the merman still unaware of just how bad her injuries had been. Though as the doctor who had tended to her came in to check on Abe's status, he asked her casually how she was feeling. 'I should hope you have gotten more rest, you wouldn't be in so much pain that way' he remarked in a serious tone.

'I'm okay, the fact that Abe's awake has helped a lot,' she replied softly, the doctor giving her a slight nod before turning back to Blue. After he left, Abe now came to the tanks glass wall and put his hand against it. 'Belle…are you sure your okay?' he questioned, Belle knowing it was better to tell him herself.

'I didn't want to worry you,' she sighed, lifting up the bottom of her t-shirt to show the beginning of the bandages which wrapped around her torso up to the base of her ribs. 'Belle,' he breathed, looking at her with concern, 'have you been in much pain?' he asked gently,

'It was very painful at first, but I just tried my best to put it out of my mind,' she remarked. 'It's okay now though, it's healing,' she assured him.

'I'm glad, I just wish I could have stopped this creature before it had a chance to do all it did,' Abe replied regretfully.

'Abe…we cannot predict how entity's will act, all we can do is do our best to stop them,' Liz said coming into the room, 'sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to borrow Belle,' she explained.

Following Liz from the room, and seeing Red now go on, Liz took Belle down to her room where her bed had many magazines scattered across it. 'Belle, I wanted to ask if you would help me with something. I know you're still recovering, but Abe will be out very soon, so I wanted to see whether you thought an engagement party would be a nice way to celebrate both our news and your safety. If you don't want to though I understand we can postpone it…'

'No,' Belle interrupted with a smile, 'I think that would be nice,'

'Perfect,' Liz beamed,

'Well it looks like I have some plans to help with then,' Belle smiled. 'Speaking of which, I really need to unpack, I just haven't gotten round to it since my return…'

'Need a hand?' Liz offered, Belle shaking her head.

'It's okay I think I've got it covered,' she replied, Liz insisting to help her lift the cases on the bed while Belle emptied them, feeling that constantly crouching down or bearing the weight of the cases herself was not a good idea for Belle.

After leaving her to it, Belle began to go through all she had brought with her, when she got side-tracked finding the album she had hidden in her bag. Flicking through the pages, Belle smiled at her happy memories captured and saved in the photo's before her. But coming to a picture of her, Glenna and Harold, she paused, her father looked so full of life, the smile on his face genuine, his eyes shining with pride as he rested his hand on Belle's shoulder.

Sighing, she put it to one side, looking back to her cases after a moment and almost wishing that she could have asked him and gotten an answer. Wishing that she could see what had happened to him that night, but little did she know the answers to her questions lay in the presence of someone who was dangerously near her...though she was completely unaware of it. That was when she found it, a letter, hidden within the top of one of her cases. To begin with she thought it had to have been Dale, possibly wishing her the best and hoping she would see him again soon. Though the writing upon the envelope told her differently, it was small, curled, alike her own. The silver ink being one she recognised…breaking the seal on the back and removing the letter, she opened it tentatively and read the message on the page. Reading it through again, Belle looked up from it, the letter falling into her lap as she looked around her, uncertain how to react. Seeing her mobile, she picked it up and dialled Dale's number, her friend not keeping her waiting. 'Hey Belle, how are you feeling?'

'Did you know?' she asked, Dale sighing on the other end of the line, he had been expecting this, but her voice was so hard to decipher…the tone was unreadable. 'Yes, of course I knew, but you have to understand Belle, it was best you didn't know about it, we couldn't tell you, it was too dangerous. If we had it would have made things harder.'

'How much more do you know that you haven't told me?' Belle questioned, giving away the slightest hint of hurt in her voice.

'Belle, that's it I promise you, I didn't want to keep it from you, not any of it. But I was forced into not saying anything, and if I thought it would help you I was willing to agree to it. My priority was getting you out of there.'

'I know, but to do that, friendship bears a considerable weight doesn't it? I have made a false judgement, and I regret it, my attitude is now something I cannot undo.'

'Belle, it was to be expected, you couldn't have known…please don't believe I did this to betray your trust I would never do that to you. You have got no idea of just how much I miss you and value you, if only you could see that.'

'Dale…I…never mind, just do me one thing if nothing else,'

'Anything…'

'Say I accept the last request…'

'Belle…' he breathed,

'Goodbye Dale,' she responded, sliding her phone down and gathering herself.

Taking the letter with her Belle went through the bureau, going to the room where Abe was recovering. Pressing against the door lightly opening it, and walking in Belle saw Abe look to her with a smile, despite the silent motion she made to walk towards him, Red having already left the room making it somewhat easier for her. 'Hello,' he greeted,

'Blue can I talk to you…please...' Abe then lowered himself in the water to look at her directly as he placed his hand against the glass. 'Is something troubling you?' he asked, Belle nodding slowly. 'I've just found a letter in one of my cases, and I've made such a wrong judgement,' she said regretfully.

'What does it say?' he asked, Belle drawing a deep breath as she looked across the page, bringing a voice to the words written.

'Dearest Belle,

I know by the time you read this, you may have already made your mind up about me. But please, believe me when I say I never wanted you to get hurt. Since your arrival, I have known you would need a way of escaping, but until the day I saw you rekindling with your childhood friend Dale, I hadn't known how to help you. I can only now ask that you see I wanted to help you…but your father…he is an over-powering man…but it is now that I ask the impossible of you my daughter. Do not ever think that he is your father. Harold, is a different man, he is not the man I married and I don't think he ever will be, I only see my husband in my memories, and the dreams that aren't turned to nightmare's. You think I have not ever understood you, nor did your father when you tried to convince us in the truth. But I have believed in you more than you could have ever realised. I will continue to wish and pray for you, I know at least that you are safe and it makes me happy. Please do not risk another return to see me, I know what Harold is capable of, his violent streak has escalated and I do not want you to see it, or experience it. I am safe and fine, he will never touch me I can assure you. But I owed you the truth and the truth is that night, your father…he was in deep despair, over a problem I could never to this day decipher. But whatever was inflicted upon him that night has made him into the man he is today. One day you will discover the reasons for his change, which deep in my heart I know, but I cannot bring myself to write them upon this page. I can only tell you it is linked with someone you believe to be an ally, not a close one, but regardless they have become present in the lives of you and your new friends. I knew what drove you to leave in November, you sought your true future and destiny, and I know that you will find it. My cruel and unforgivable words were only inspired and brought to life by the knowledge that if you left you would never need to lose sight of the times when we were all able to be there for you. The last thing I can offer now is the apology I could never expect you to accept. I'm sorry to say that we shall never meet again as I will not endanger you any longer. Love your mother Glenna.'

After reading the final word Belle looked up to Abe, the merman watching her with a sympathetic expression. 'I don't believe how I never saw it; I never heard a stray thought from her mind in all the time I was there…'

'But Belle…you have to remember that your mother wasn't the only one who concealed her true intentions. After all didn't your chauffeur do the same thing?' he pointed out in a soothing voice, 'yes,' she confirmed

'I also know that when you worry, your mind isn't set on the thoughts of those around you, which in turn leads us to be more oblivious to the facts which may in turn help us. When I have been worried my mind is clouded, and I find it harder to see the reasonable way to think…But it's something we can't help Belle, don't be upset please.'

'I'll never be able to tell her I'm sorry too…not in person…' she said resting her head against the glass as she looked at him weakly.

'Have you ever wished that you could have said something…while you had the chance to say it and make everything okay?' she asked, Abe sighing as he nodded,

'Yes, but fate will find a way for you to say the words you wish to…and everything will be okay Belle.' Looking over at the rubix cube resting on the side she took it in her hands, 'I never could do rubix cubes,' she smiled, 'I had one when I was younger, I used to play with it for hours trying to make it back into the way it was.'

'Well three decades and I've only completed to sides,' he remarked, Belle chuckling a little as she rested it in her lap, when her face lost some of the happiness at seeing the letter again. Abe's voice now spoke to her again, knowing what was on her mind, 'it's okay…'

'Its times like this, when I wish you could give me a hug, I think I need it' she remarked honestly, smiling weakly at him as Abe continued to watch her sympathetically. 'I know, and as much as you need me, I will be here,' he promised her.

'I know I can trust you, ever since that first day. You have always been there for me from the start and I'll never forget that instantaneous moment where I was at last able to feel safe from the moment you took my hand.'

As they pressed their hands in the same place against the glass, Abe looked at Belle with a gentle encouragement. 'Belle the moment I can leave the confinement of this tank, I shall take your hand and allow you to feel that once more.'

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Yet a few miles away in an FBI base, things were not going well. Fentran had demanded that he not be disturbed, his continuous reprimanding of those who had worked with Abe on his mission, and those who had gone to the aid of Abe and Belle a week ago feeling the heightened anger. Though two men now joined him in his office as he bellowed and yelled at the pair of them. Neither man cowered or made any effort to argue back but stood and listened to Fentran's rage. Both men were close in appearance with ebony black hair and quick sharp features. By their physique they were strong, though both had pale complexions, their faces lined from stress. 'How the bloody hell did she get out?!' Fentran demanded,

'Sir, it would seem that it was well planned, she would appear to have many on her side…but alas we are not the only ones who have failed in your plans are we?'

'Shut up,' he growled, 'you idiots are worthless, your better off dead, even that beast was incompetent, but it had the strength and yet it still didn't kill them did it?! WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET RESULTS AROUND HERE?' he spat furiously; his form beginning to shake with anger the eyes of the two men before him widening slightly. 'Sir…please control yourself, you cannot have an outburst now…you must restrain yourself…if someone were to walk in…'

'I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!' he snapped before straightening up slightly, putting a control over himself, his body still having an occasional tremor through it. 'Just keep an eye on the old man, his time is nearing its end, and when it does he will attract the girl's attention. Though I don't doubt that her friends will try to intervene, but once released he will be unstoppable.' His voice was struggling to remain level and even, when the men stood before him remarked, 'don't you think you're underestimating the situation? It's not going to be easy, look at what they've faced before now; do you really believe they won't be able to handle this?' Fentran lowered his gaze for a moment, an evil grin forming across his lips.

'They will weaken eventually…but meanwhile the true predators grow stronger,' he said walking around his desk, 'patience and tactic play the main part to begin with, then we abandon brains for brawn and brute strength, something which when the time comes, fate shall provide.' It was then as a noise sounded from his desk, that Fentran went and glanced over one of the monitors, 'Manning's coming, such a fool…you two, leave, go back to where you are required and continue to wait for further instruction,' he said the demand clear in his voice.

'Yes sir,' they both nodded turning and leaving the room without another word said against him. Looking back and viewing from the large glass panes the FBI agents who worked below unaware of the danger present in the building, Fentran sat down at his desk, beginning to roll up his sleeve. The reddening mark Manning had seen was now darker in it's shade, going nearer to black than any other colour as it travelled up his arm, stopped near his shoulder and stretching out across his chest. 'Such a memorable moment,' he breathed, running a hand up the scar and feeling it's rough uneven texture, a strange feeling rushing through him as he then rolled down his sleeve again. Fentran then reached for the link to his secretary and requested her to come up to his office. 'Also tell all agents stationed that I do not wish to be disturbed for the next hour,' he remarked, his secretary ensuring to be up in a minute. His tone now became deep as he told her finally 'Good, I do not expect to be kept waiting…'

During this time, Hellboy and Liz had been going over invitations for the engagement party, Hellboy acting suspiciously cheerful when it came to Myers. 'Alright, what have you done Red?' Liz asked, folding her arms expectantly, 'nothing…yet, I was just thinking about his new all expenses paid trip to the Antarctic,'

'Oh Red you haven't,' she said, hiding a small smile at Hellboy's only too believable plans.

'Not yet…he can stay for the wedding I suppose…' he mused, Liz shaking her head, 'what? He said he liked the cold,'

'You really are jealous of him aren't you?' Liz said her arms loosening their hold, 'I'm not jealous, but he's not messing with mine and Abe's girls, I mean come on, the last thing Abe needs is Myers coming in and making things difficult for him…' Liz knew Hellboy meant well, but she was also certain that John wouldn't get in the way if he knew just how much Belle meant to Abe. 'They'll be alright, when you have eyes for only one person, it doesn't matter who appeals to you, your mind stays set,' she remarked honestly, leaning in and kissing Red softly. 'I love you Liz, never forget it,' he replied,

'I won't because I'll always love you too…' Everyone is said to have someone they can find complete safety in, someone who they can trust and who they believe will never let them go. As Hellboy sat with Liz one arm around her waist as they continued making arrangements for the engagement do, Abe now slept contently, thinking over just what he would say to Belle when he left the tank, his gentle aura continuing to surround her, even as she lay in her own room, sleep coming as she held in her hand the folded letter…

**So as you can gather, all is not over with Belle and her family, and there is still much to come which the four friends are unaware of. Bit of a cliffhanger over what some of it means but I hope you enjoyed :) I just want to say (I know I've said this in a lot of chapters now) but really thankyou to my reviewers. You are all great, had a couple of new reviewers lately "LadyAquanine73551," "Angelic-reader"** **and "PuppyLoveSisters." I also want to say thanks to my most frequent reviewers "silverrain1312," "megumisakura," and "angel-protectress." Thankyou to all of you, and keep reviewing, and to all my other reviewers thankyou just as much hope you enjoyed, review and I'll be updating soon xxx **


	29. Engagement party

**Heya everyone! Here's Chapter 29, some romance for you in this one :) It's taken me till 3am to finish so please R&R thankyou! x **

Standing and watching her appearance in the mirror, Belle was uncertain about the evening which now approached. Remembering a few days before when she had gone out with Liz dress shopping a slight smile came to her face. The day itself had started off alright; awakening, Belle hadn't stayed in bed but gotten up, thinking about her plans for the day. Taking her time, Belle was careful in changing her bandages, and taking a shower before applying the new ones. Feeling the water stinging against her slowly healing wounds, Belle tried to ignore it as it continued long after she had gotten ready and whilst she sat to do her make-up. Bringing her long soft blonde hair back into a French twist, and sliding a silver slip in lined with silver blossom like flowers, she was finally ready to go out and start the day. With it being early, Belle had decided against going straight in to see Abe, and instead went out for a walk around the gardens. Sunlight streamed across the lawns, her long skirt barely skipping the tips of the blades as she walked lightly through. Sitting down next to the water feature, Belle watched her reflection for a moment in distant thought. With time to herself and no risk of Abe hearing her thoughts, it was a time when Belle allowed her shadowing doubts to cloud her mind. Since her last conversation with Dale, Belle had since not spoken to him, nor had she answered his messages. She continued to feel almost betrayed by him, and though she knew he had not done it vindictively Belle could not bring herself to ring him back, not unless it was important.

Meanwhile, Liz and Hellboy had gotten up early also, despite Red's objections, 'oh come on babe, its 8:30,' he grumbled turning over, and growling as she opened the curtains. 'Red, get up,' she said expectantly, going around the bed and into the bathroom to get changed. 'Yeah…but you're the one going out, not me? Can't I just have another hour?' he replied, thinking gratefully that it was only Liz hearing his requests. 'No, because the children will need attending to and if I'm out early, what good will you do asleep?'

'They can have a lie in too,' Red replied with a cheerful tone. Coming back in, Liz put her hands on her hips when she finally sighed. 'Fine, one time only, just don't do this on the wedding day,' she forewarned, Hellboy sitting up enough to sleepily make a mocking oath. 'I promise my dearest fiancé that I will not laze around in bed and leave her standing at the alter till five pm,' he grinned, Liz raising an eyebrow. 'You know I would never do that,' he continued, Liz finally smiling as she came over and kissed him gently. After brushing her short black hair and checking she had her credit cards, Liz then went to look in on Cedric and Aurora, the two little ones sleeping peacefully in their small beds. Going out with Belle later that morning, Belle drove them to a mall where she knew of a few nice evening wear stores. 'It's been a while since I've been shopping for a ball gown,' Belle smiled, Liz looking at her uncertainly.

'Well I just hope I find something…I've never been exactly the elegant type…'

'Don't doubt yourself, as long as you find the perfect dress, you'll look completely elegant,' Belle replied confidently.

This was truly the first time since the attack and her return, that Belle found herself in her element. As they pulled up and got out, Belle led Liz inside the shops lining each side displaying various items depending on the shop. 'Come on, it's down here,' Belle indicated, leading them into a small shop which had dresses hanging on rails throughout, some being on mannequins with various jewellery. 'They do a lot of beautiful dresses here,' she smiled

'It seems it, though I don't know quite what to go for…' Liz replied

'Well, you have to outshine everyone naturally; it's like a pre-wedding ceremony,' Belle said with a smile,

'Belle, I don't outshine anyone, the only time I even come close is when I'm on fire,' she remarked in a lower tone of voice, Belle shaking her head. She would need to help both herself and Liz. Looking through the various styles, colours and designs, Belle helped Liz choose a selection of dresses to try, ignoring the price and merely suggesting she try them at least. With Liz going into the changing rooms, Belle decided to go and look around while waiting, thinking it would be nicer to keep her appearance a surprise for the night. So looking around, she took her time in looking at the shoes and jewellery, though she decided on a different shop for those purchases. It was then she began to wonder whether Abe would be well enough to attend. It was something she truly hoped for, leaving her wondering whether they were supposed to take dates…However clearing the thought from her mind, Belle took out her mobile as she sat down by the changing rooms and dialled a business number.

'Hello,' she greeted softly into the receiver, hearing someone pick up, 'its Belle Lucivia calling, I wondered whether I'll be receiving a delivery later today?'

'Yes Miss. Lucivia, everything has been packaged carefully for you, if anything is needed altered do let me know,' replied the formal voice on the other end.

'Thankyou though I'm sure it will be perfect,' she smiled, closing the call when Liz stepped out from the changing room looking happy with the dress she wore. 'Oh Liz, it really is perfect,' Belle beamed standing up and asking Liz to do a twirl. The dress she wore was a cocktail dress in black, the bodice having a sweetheart neckline and lined with delicate beadwork. The skirt of the dress came to just above knee length and hugged her figure, with a slight cut in the material on one side at the bottom, to allow easier movement. The finishing touch being the white sash around her waist, 'it's beautiful.' Belle's remark was simplistic yet eloquent, and as she asked Liz whether it would be the dress she wanted, her friend nodded with a smile. 'Yes, I just love it, it's incredible,' she said truthfully when a thought occurred to her, 'aren't you going to choose a dress?'

'Oh I have one sorted,' she smiled, 'now come on, you still have shoes and a handbag to choose yet,' Belle grinned leaving Liz to get changed and going over to the jewellery section.

Meanwhile at home, Hellboy had gotten up, spending some time on shaving down his horns, before going to wake up his children. It was easy to tell they loved their daddy, the way they put their hands up and touched his face, laughing and giggling contently in his arms. Red was always very careful with his children, knowing just how delicate they were…it had been something that secretly concerned Hellboy during Liz's pregnancy, though upon confiding in Abe, he explained that the moment a father holds his children, that is when the event of truly being a father sets in. Then true enough the moment he was handed Cedric and Aurora to hold, the instinct to be gentle was natural, he knew exactly how to handle them both without too much or too little strength applied. After taking them upstairs for their breakfast and settling them in their playpen, Hellboy then took the time to go and see Abe. The merman floated in the tank, deeply into working on his rubix cube as Red entered, 'Hey Abe, not interrupting anything important am I?' he smirked, Abe looking up to Hellboy with a grin.

'Not at all,' he replied calmly, coming forwards as Hellboy sat down

'You're getting better then,' Red remarked the bruising fading from Blue's skin,

'Yes, I'm glad that the pain is numbing now,' he replied gratefully. 'Are the girls still out?'

'Yeah, they went shopping early but you know women, they'll be out a while,' he grinned, 'so have you told Belle about today?'

'No,' Abe smiled shaking his head, 'I was hoping to surprise her…'

'Well you'll succeed in that,' Red grinned. 'Though the fact she doesn't know will make it more interesting…'

As they looked around at bags and shoes, Belle made a couple of purchases and went off alone for a few minutes, returning with a bag from the jewellers. 'What did you buy?' Liz queried curiously,

'Oh nothing much,' Belle smiled, Liz seeing something in her eyes that told her otherwise. During this time out, Liz was pleased to see that Belle had become happier, after noting that she had been considerably saddened by the recent letter she had discovered. Though naturally Belle had tried to hide it well, not wanting to appear upset in case her friends needed her, however it was Abe who could often see past this, coming to know her better than anyone. His comfort was something though that Belle found helpful, and at best was something which made her smile. Yet it was as they went shopping and out for a drink together, that Liz truly understood being normal wasn't unachievable, and despite their hidden talents, Belle had ensured her that it made no difference. 'Whoever you are and whatever you can do, we are all unique in our own way. Just because we have a quality rarer than most doesn't make us any different. We are the people that we let others see. It's our natures and personalities, not what we can do that matters.' Her words continued to run through Liz's mind during the rest of the afternoon, and through the duration home. Though when they had gotten into the car, Belle took from the jewellery bag a long rectangular box and gave it to Liz. 'What's this?'

'Open it,' Belle encouraged with a smile, Liz complying and finding a beautiful necklace inside with matching earrings. The silver chain was not very long with a diamond pendant hanging from it in a framework of silver shaped to form a four pointed star. Just inside the loop of the chain was a pair of studs that had the same design as the pendant. 'Belle…you bought this for me?'

'Yes, you have to outshine everyone remember?' she replied happily, Liz giving her a hug, still shocked by the unexpected gift.

'Belle I don't know what to say…'

'You don't have too, just having you, Abe and Red in my life is thanks enough, I'm just happy you like it,' she replied driving out of the car park and starting the drive home. 'Thankyou,' Liz said finally, Belle glancing over, continuing to smile as she jerked her head slightly to move her long blonde hair over her shoulder again. Once nearing home, Belle saw a car parked by the turn off and pulled over. 'I won't be a minute,' she assured Liz getting out as the driver of the other car to got out to greet her. 'Hi,' Belle said walking over, the tall woman in front of her having brown hair tucked back in a neat bun, her features being sharp though lined. 'Good afternoon Miss. Lucivia, I have your purchases,' she responded taking out a long white box and handing it to her, 'it's folded up inside, I do hope it is too your liking.'

'I know it will be,' Belle answered confidently, the two ladies departing for their cars again, Belle resting the box in the boot carefully. 'Who was that?' Liz queried as Belle got back in.

'It's a dressmaker I know,' Belle replied cheerfully starting up the car and going down the turn off and through the gates to their large home, which now began to look more like a home. The gardens greeting them on the outskirts of the driveway as they approached the house, instead of the simplistic mount of rock that had been the centre of it, and with the outside now painted and the entranceway more welcoming, the four friends were more than happy with their work.

Going in Belle found that after taking her shopping through to her room, she was purposefully delayed (though she was not aware of that), leaving her with an hour of time taken up before she had finally been able to go and see Abe. Though upon entering the room a sight awaited her which made Belle gasp; and smile with shock. Abe was now out of the tank, some of his cuts still covered to allow them to heal, but to her she couldn't be any happier. Abe had been stood talking to Red as she came in, when sensing her presence he turned to her with a warm and welcoming smile. Walking to him, Abe met her halfway holding out his arms to wrap Belle against him. Her embrace was soft, gentle and at first hesitant, knowing their wounds were still tender. Abe held her with the greatest care, savouring each moment as her warm breath blew against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Though it was as Belle continued to relax in his arms, that Abe realised just how much he had missed being able to take her in an embrace…her soft silky hair now under his chin. As they drew apart, Abe suggested they go and take a walk in the fresh air, feeling after all the time in the tank he needed it. However as Belle turned to walk with him, she twisted her waist a little more than expected, the healing wounds pulling at her skin. Letting out an involuntary wince in pain, Abe stopped her with a concerned expression, now asking to see the extent of her injuries. 'It's tightly bandaged,' Belle explained, knowing he would see them eventually, and hoping that when the time arose they wouldn't look too bad.

Going out into the cool afternoon atmosphere, Belle took notice of the beautifully blooming flowers, the early signs of springtime at as they drew close to March, the date for the engagement party being the first. 'So you will be able to go to the engagement party?'

'Yes, Red came in with me to see when I would be able to leave its confinement, and I will be very glad to have the space of my room again, I wasn't entirely enjoying having such little to do. But I will certainly enjoy the party; I think it will be a night to remember.'

'Yes, and I'll enjoy it all the more now I know that I will have your company,' Belle replied smiling.

'So am I right in thinking we could consider it as a…well…a…date?' he asked, his skin darkening slightly as Belle looked up at him with a surprised expression…

'Well…Yes…I'd like that' Belle smiled, the two best friends spending the rest of the afternoon together.

Now as Belle stood in front of the mirror, feeling conscious of the ever so slight pain present from the injuries across her waist which no longer required bandages, she went to continue getting ready. Sitting down at her dressing table to finish off; Belle sprayed on a sweet fragranced perfume, adjusting the strap on her silver shoes when a knock came to the door. Drawing a deep breath as she stood up, Belle walked to the door and opened its golden handle, seeing Abe dressed in a black tuxedo for the occasion. However as she finally met his gaze, Belle saw in his eyes the surprise at her appearance for the evening. Belle's dress was a shimmering shade of metallic amethyst in colour, the strapless dress having a lamé ruched bodice and a ball gown skirt made of sparkling tulle in a similar shade as the bodice. Her hair was down with light ringlets running through it, her make-up light but shimmering and a beautiful contrast to her eye colour. To him she looked beautiful and as she gave him a hug, he whispered softly in her thoughts _you look beautiful _looking up to him, Belle couldn't contain her gentle smile 'and you look handsome,' she replied honestly. She felt more at ease now as he took her hand in his, and led them up to the large room set out for the party. Walking in, everyone turned around to see the newly arriving guests a murmuring running through the room along with numerous gasps. Though it was then after a moment of silence, applause rang out through the guests, Belle and Abe exchanging confused glances when Liz and Red came forward, Hellboy doing a double take upon looking at Belle. 'Why…?' Abe began when Red cut across him, 'you two are hero's in your own right, and we wanted to acknowledge that tonight…everyone here knows how strong you both have been and this night deserves to belong to you both as much as it does to us,' he explained.

'Wow, thankyou,' Belle replied, Liz smiling at her as she noticed the diamond pendant around her neck, Hellboy putting his arm around Liz's waist. Though it was as the evening progressed that Belle had a chance to speak with some of the agents she had gotten to know. Even Manning was pleasant enough, though not surprisingly Fentran was not present for the occasion. As the slow music began to drift through, most couples began to dance, Abe asking Belle for a dance shyly, to which she accepted. As they slowly waltz under the lights, Belle rested her head in the crook of Abe's neck, feeling content and happy the skirt of her dress brushing lightly against the floor. _What are you thinking about? _Abe gently questioned her, Belle not moving but continuing to smile as she answered telepathically _…you…_ as the dance drew to an end; Belle looked up at Abe, the merman resting his forehead against hers. It was then that they noticed Red and Liz near them, kissing softly as the music ended. 'Would you like a walk in the gardens? There's something I want to say…' Abe requested, Belle nodding as he took her hand again taking her from the room. As Liz and Hellboy looked after them, both looked at each other with the same hope running through their minds, though as former agent Clay also looked after them, he knew a quick word with the four friends needed to be had by the end of the evening. Walking to the doors which would lead out into the garden, Belle felt Abe's arm around her waist as he whispered once again, _words tonight could never describe your beauty…_

**Naturally another cliffhanger for you :) So what does Abe want tell Belle? And what is it Clay wants to say? All coming up in the next chapter, also hope you enjoyed the stuff with Hellboy and Liz, I do try and keep it balanced :) so please review! Thankyou to those who do so frequently, I love seeing all your reviews :) I'll update soon and Goodnight! x **


	30. The Enchanted Moment

**Hiya everyone! Hope your all okay, I have been really anxious about this chapter, I know it's been highly anticipated and I really hope you find it perfect and romantic. So yes this chapter is all romance :) and you will also find that I have dedicated it to just Belle and Abe. :) This chapter will have a their POV's, a song, Normal POV and much more. I really really hope you love this chapter as much as I do. Please review! See you at the bottom of the chapter xx**

Belle's POV

I never could have imagined my life to be this way…the people I had met were beyond incredible…the way they took me in with open arms…the way we bonded was a friendship like no other. We were each others family, and deep down we would always be there for each other. Abe…as I look at him now, I see a man who became my most trusted friend…my hearts secret desire…thinking back to the moment we met, I looked for nothing more than a safe haven, to discover a place where I truly belonged, and to be accepted for not just who I am, but what I can do…I had found all that in Abe. His gentle smile, his caring personality…his willingness to do anything he could to protect those he loved. He was someone who understood my abilities, and through it helped me learn to control it with more ease.

Feeling the gentle warmth as Abe's hand closed around mine, I could quite easily feel the blush coming into my cheeks, wondering if tonight I could finally bring a voice to the words I had wanted to say…

Abe's POV

Leading Belle from the main party was something I could do with ease…Red and Liz were both aware of my hopes for the evening; it was now something that made my nerves higher than usual. Though Belle appeared as a calming influence, I couldn't help but feel that even she sensed my quietness. I knew that what I had to say would become known to Belle…though how hard it would be was something I had already anticipated. Though as I watched Belle, her dress catching lightly in the breeze I couldn't help but smile, her innocent beauty was something I had noted from the very first day we met. 'What are you smiling at?' she asked softly, casting her eyes upon me,

'You…and just thinking about some past memories,' I replied, my answer having some honesty present.

'You'll have to show me sometime,' she responded the blush answer to the first part of my reply, making me continue to smile…_of course…_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Going outside into the night, Belle walked with Abe around the gardens, both thinking about the past few months and how far they had come. Though it was as Abe came to a stop for a moment, that Belle looked up to him. They were stood facing the gardens, but Belle then noticed the back door parted slightly, and drifting through was a soft song. Looking back into Abe's gaze, she noted his smile as he held out his hand to her, Belle accepting as they both stepped in, Abe resting one hand carefully on her waist, wary of her still healing injury as she placed her free hand on his arm. As the song continued to play, Abe led her around the circular stone floor, the lyrics surrounding them as they danced alone. Belle listening as she danced, the enchantment of the night with Abe making her feel like nothing in the world could change it.

"You came from heaven shining  
Breath of God still flows from you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new

No matter where or how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are..."

As Belle was wrapped in closer to Abe, she had been surprised and amazed at the way he danced, Blue never once faltering but continuing to hold her as they danced gracefully…

"I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are

As Belle tilted her head up, meeting Abe's gaze, he smiled down at her, the close proximity making her blush lightly…

"You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing...

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are"

As the songs last notes played, Belle and Abe slowly came to a stop, their eyes never leaving each other. 'So did you plan all this, or is fate just perfectly setting this scene?' Belle questioned softly, Abe chuckling lightly at her question.

'To bring that beautiful smile to you, is worth every second spent to make this night perfect,' he replied softly, Belle smiling as she tilted her head slightly, Abe watching her amused. 'I've never heard you speak so openly, well…what I mean is…thankyou' she said explaining her thoughts, Abe understanding her fully. It was true to say he was never one to readily admit his emotions but tonight he felt…differently. The past events had shown Abe that every moment with your loved ones should never be wasted. It was something he intended to live out…

'So what memories were you thinking about?' Belle asked calmly, Abe considering the question, there had been so much running through his mind, though he knew Belle would never pry into his mind.

'I was just remembering the day we met…So much has happened since then,'

'Yes…like since I've met you all I've become a godmother,'

'Well that too,' he said laughing, Belle knowing what he had meant,

'You're right though…a lot has happened, but in the end it's been worth it,' she remarked honestly.

As they walked to the end of the garden and passed the water feature, Belle and Abe finally settling on the love seat which had been fitted after Christmas. Looking up into the star filled sky; Belle breathed in contentment and turned to Abe, waiting for him to speak. 'Belle…' he began knowing exactly what he wanted to say to the young beauty before him. 'I have waited so long to speak with you…I know we have had a lot of time alone together, but we both have memories that will never be forgotten and I want this to be a memory you can look back to with fondness.' Watching him intently Belle's eyes now glittered more effortlessly, a delicate smile across her features. 'Anytime spent with you will always be memorable…' Belle responded, Abe taking her hands in his as he continued. 'Meeting you is something I never could have anticipated, from that first day a bond formed between us and now I find myself unable to look back. Your gentle personality and radiance is something I find enchanting…Since New Years Eve I have wanted to tell you how I felt. My time without you making me realise just how complete you make me…'

'I'm the same…in the beginning I thought I was mistaking your kindness for true affection,'

'Never,' he replied softly, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. 'I will always be there for you; it's a promise I will never break.'

'You know I often thought about how you felt while I was held by my family…it was strange how much hope keeps you going…but I just couldn't get you off my mind.'

'I know, when I was away it gave me the time I needed to reflect on things…I had wanted to speak with you…the panic that overcame me when I learnt of your disappearance I felt as though I'd let you down.'

'No Abe…you didn't, you, Hellboy and Liz were what kept me smiling. Because I realised that no matter what happened, I _would_ get to see you again.' Looking at Abe, Belle then glanced downwards, Abe putting his hand under her chin and bringing her to look at him. 'After everything Belle…I now know whats the most important to me…more important than anything...'

'Whats that?' she replied, not daring to believe her thoughts, her eyes watching Abe intently as he rested a hand against the side of her cheek once again. 'You…'

It was then Belle and Abe drew slowly closer, their eyes closing just as their lips met. The soft kiss deepened as Belle put her arms around Abe's neck as he held her closely to him, his arms around her waist as they finally broke apart. As Belle rested her head against Abe's chest, she felt the warmth in her face, Abe continuing to hold Belle in his arms, not wanting to let go. All the time Belle had waited…the time she had spent thinking over her feelings now came to this moment…Yet saying it now felt more right than ever before.

'Abe…'

'Yes Belle,' he responded, Belle feeling his cool breath against her face as she looked up to meet his gaze.

'All this time…I have wanted to tell you…to allow you to see just how much you mean to me…how hard it was to watch helplessly while you healed…you've become the missing piece that I never knew was missing…' she breathed tears beginning to rise in her sparkling eyes, 'Abe…I love you' she whispered. Abe held his hand against her cheek, cupping it slightly as Belle pressed her hand against the back of it, their hands entwining as he said those three little words that made Belle's heart race. 'I love you too Belle…from deep within my heart I love you…always…'

As a single teardrop began to roll down her cheek, Abe carefully wiped it away, before that enchanting moment took place once again, Abe and Belle kissing under the starlight.

After returning hand in hand to the engagement party, Abe and Belle had not returned for long it seemed when they saw off the guests soon after with their friends. After insisting on helping clear up and ensuring everything was sorted before leaving, Belle and Abe went to his room where she sat down wearily on the sofa. 'Tired?' he asked softly as he took off the jacket to his suit, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, Belle nodding in agreement.

'You can sleep if you like I don't mind,' Abe offered, Belle shaking her head

'I'll be okay…I just don't want this night to end,' she breathed.

'The night might end but the time between us won't I promise…I'll be here the moment you awaken…'

'Really?'

'Yes,'

'It's just that…tonight has been so enchanting…you made it perfectly romantic…both as a date and as an evening,' she remarked, Abe chuckling lightly as he whispered softly to her,

'That won't change either…I'll make it so'

'Thankyou,' she whispered in return, leaning up as their lips met so softly, Abe then lifted her from the sofa in his arms, Belle feeling quite secure as she placed her arms around his neck. Carrying her through into her bedroom, Abe then laid her gently on the bed, sitting down beside her as Belle continued to have her arms around him. Then finally Belle rested her head against Abe's chest sleep coming far too quickly for her liking. Watching as she fell into a deep slumber, her hand still entwined in his, Abe settled down beside her.

Abe's POV

Watching Belle sleep I could hear her breaths slow and deep a content smile on her features. She looked so peaceful…so content…it warmed my heart. Her angel like features perfect, her eyes closed but the make-up sparkling upon her eyelids, her lips still having the slight gleam upon them, and Belle's silk blonde hair brushing against my skin. It was as I could still taste the sweetness from her lips, the rush of feelings that left me feeling like nothing could cease the happiness I felt. Seeing her keep a hold on my hand despite being so wrapped up in her dreams, it brought a soft smile to my face. Closing my eyes for a moment, I was able to be with Belle even in her dreams…their seemed to be no darkness only light, when opening my eyes once again a few minutes later I found my free arm was still wrapped around her only more securely. Belle was the young lady who had unknowingly had such an impact on my life that until now I never realised how much I didn't want to let her go…

**I really hope you enjoyed, it made me well up with happiness to be honest, I have loved writing this area of the plot :) I hope you felt it was picturesque and just perfect, please review! Thankyou so much to all my reviewers who have given me constant support, and who have given me nearly 100 reviews. I will update soon, thankyou and goodnight! xxx**


	31. A night out of water

**Hi everyone! Sorry its taken me just over a week to update, I've had such a busy week! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter which I've been writing till 1am :) its all worth it thought. To those who wanted to know, the name of the song in chapter 30 is "Amazing by Janelle" its a beautiful song. Please review, thankyou and to those who always do thankyou to you aswell your all so incredible! You keep me motivated x **

While the engagement party for Liz and Red was being thoroughly enjoyed by the four hosts, their friends and co-workers, something much darker was occurring which left a hard struggle going on throughout the night. Until finally the news was spread through a call into the darkened office of an FBI agent; which sat watching the virtually empty work stations below him, an expression of distaste across his face. Picking up the phone, Fentran waited for the voice to speak first, a frown forming as he finally responded, 'so what is there to report? I thought I said do not disturb me?' he challenged, a growl present in the back of his throat,

'Sir, he's nearing his end far more quickly than believed, if we hadn't have restrained him then the wife would have seen exactly what he was. Shall we call out the back up to help hold it off?'

'No. Let it come, it's about time we brought the bureau for paranormal research and defence down once and for all, the girl won't hold back if she believes her family is threatened, and where she goes the others will follow.'

'I thought you wanted the girl to live?'

'They're all the same, having her would make life…interesting, but no to finish them all off is by far easier,' he remarked maliciously. 'Keep me informed, and Manning will hear of the "disaster" as soon as it happens.'

'Yes sir,' the voice confirmed. As the phone was put down, Fentran watched out of his window again with a new outlook on the night, an evil smile forming across his features…

As the morning dawned after the engagement party, Belle awoke early, her eyes flickering a little in the bright sunlight which shone into her room. The memories of the night gone by brought a smile to her lips, as Belle then looked up slightly seeing the source of warmth that held her. Abe lay sleeping peacefully, his arms still around her as Belle rested her head against Blue's chest, noting that she had slept in her shimmering ball gown, when as she settled a voice entered her mind. _Good morning _

'Good Morning,' she replied watching Abe as he looked down on her with a tired yet content expression. 'Sleep well?'

'Yes…I was more exhausted than I realised,' Belle admitted, 'I did sleep well though…how about you have you been here all night?'

'Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you and sleep seemed to get the better of me quite easily.'

'I didn't mind…it was nice, and it also explains why I slept so well,' she smiled, leaning up and kissing Abe, the action seemingly new to both of them, making them blush lightly. 'My first night out of water…' he remarked thoughtfully, sitting up, Belle staying in place beside him for a few moments more 'what was it like?'

'Very unusual, but still as wonderful as the night just passed. I almost wondered if it were a dream this morning,'

'Me too…I'm just happy it wasn't' she smiled before finally deciding it would be best to get up.

Leaving the comfort of Abe's arms as Belle reluctantly stood up, she smoothed out her dress when Abe too got up. 'I'll see you in about twenty minutes…' he assured her, before disappearing through the side doors leaving Belle to get changed. After putting on a pair of jeans and a midnight blue v-neck top, Belle hung up the beautiful ball gown, knowing she would get to wear it again. As Belle went to change the bandages around her waist, lifting her top to the level of her stomach she finally took a proper look at the cuts and bruising. Three deep marks had traced the placed where the creature's claws had broken through her skin, though she could now see at last where it was clearing, and, as assured by the doctor no scarring was present. The knock which then came to the door startling her, until she realised it was Abe as his voice called through lightly. 'May I come in?'

'Yes,' she replied softly, lowering her top over her waist again when seeing him come in she finished brushing her hair. 'Did you go in the tank for a bit?'

'Yes, as you can imagine it was new for me to go all night without being in water…'

'You're okay though?' Belle queried suddenly a little apprehensive, Abe nodding as he took her in his arms carefully, 'yes I'm fine,' he breathed, Belle enjoying the cool air on her neck. 'Shall we go upstairs for breakfast?' Abe then suggested, Belle about to agree when she remembered that she needed to put on her bandages, though remembering how they had looked she felt uncertain as to whether she needed them.

'I'll follow you up, I just need to look at my waist…' she explained, Abe looking at her for a moment when he realised what she meant,

'May I?' he requested Belle finally complying with what he asked of her, knowing he wanted to see how badly she had been hurt. Carefully showing him the extent of the wound, Abe knelt down frowning before meeting Belle's gaze with some sympathy, 'I'm so sorry,' he said regretfully, standing once again,

'Abe it's not your fault…' Belle replied gently, 'if I didn't have this then it may have just been one more injury. Wounds heal, we're both safe…that's what matters,' she smiled, Abe nodding as he wrapped her in his arms, when they heard movement from elsewhere in the house. 'Shall we go up for breakfast?'

'Yes,' she agreed, the pair leaving the room, when Abe took her hand as they mounted the stairs, 'so did you tell Liz and Red what you had planned last night?'

'No, I kept it quiet, though I'm quite certain they have some idea of why I excused you from their party last night.' Reaching the dining room, Belle and Abe saw Liz and Hellboy fully caught up in each other, Liz parting with a very deep blush across her features upon catching sight of their friends.

'Good morning,' Belle greeted laughing lightly as they went into the dining room where as usual breakfast was set out. However it was Hellboy who noted Abe's hand folded around Belle's, Red raising his eye brows with a wide grin across his face. 'So Abe, where did you and Belle get off too last night?' he questioned, Liz exchanging glances with Belle who felt the heat coming into her cheeks, her smile not falling in the slightest as she continued to hold onto his hand. 'For a walk,' Abe answered with simple innocence to his tone, though the way Abe looked over to Belle, answered Hellboy's question in a more detailed way than Abe's words. 'Enjoy it?' he asked with light casualness, Blue glancing at his best friend with a knowing grin, entering his thoughts intentionally, _I would leave you to consider that, but I don't think it's something I dare to do…_ 'Hey what have I told you about the whole psychic thing,' Red warned, Abe laughing as they continued breakfast.

'By the way Belle was your phone going off last night?' Liz queried,

'It did before the party began but I put it on silent after that so it shouldn't have,' Belle responded thoughtfully, remembering now the message she had gotten through from Dale.

Belle still hadn't spoken with Dale for a little while, though she did feel guilty for it. He had helped her escape from her father and had been her friend for years. 'You okay?' Abe questioned, Belle looking up and shaking off her daze,

'Yes, sorry I was just thinking about something that's all,' she replied softly, when the phone interrupted their conversation.

'I got it,' Liz said simply, getting up and going out into the hallway, Belle following her from the room. 'So I'm guessing it wasn't your average walk then?' Hellboy smirked, Abe finally giving in, though a smile was still present in his features.

'About as average as your "walks" were when we weren't supposed to go out,' he replied,

'So you told her?'

'Yes…I did,' he said with a gentle smile at the thought of Belle, how graceful and beautiful she was to him.

'Yeah you got that look, you're in love,' Hellboy grinned, 'so what did she say?'

'The feelings are returned is the simplest answer without going too far into details.'

'Good on ya buddy,' he said proudly as Belle came back in, Abe now standing to join her.

'If you two want me or Liz we're looking through some bridal magazines, she wants to start looking at dresses.'

'We've only just had the engagement party,' Hellboy replied exasperated,

'Marriages can't be put on hold forever, and with the kind of lives we lead, a wedding will keep spirits at their highest, though we already have so much to be thankful for,' she smiled Abe meeting her steady gaze, understanding what she met as their hands entwined.

'Do you think Liz would mind if I were to have your company and bring you back in an hour?'

'I'm sure it would be,' she replied smiling happily, Hellboy getting up and leaving the room with a grin across his face, Belle looking after him when they heard his booming voice in the corridor. 'Hey Liz! Abe's taking Belle on a date she'll be back within the hour!'

'Hellboy is so discreet,' Belle said laughing Abe leading her out and meeting Hellboy, who watched them cheerfully,

'She said its okay,'

'Thanks Red, very considerate,' she smiled

'Anytime Belle.'

After going out for a while, Belle and Abe had embraced every moment as a new couple, Abe still finding everything about it new, from holding her hand to wrapping his arms around her. It was a new sensation…it felt caring, protective…loving. _What are you thinking about?_ Belle softly asked through her thoughts as they sat on a bench overlooking the beautiful spring scenery. _Once again, I find myself thinking about you…the way you make me happy is a way I have never experienced before…_ he replied again through his thoughts, Belle feeling content as she sat beside him, her heart almost racing as she felt his arm around her waist. 'That's not painful is it?' he checked cautiously, Belle feeling the hesitant touch as she shook her head

'No its okay, you've been so careful…I know I won't feel any pain,' she responded, Abe relaxing a little. Taking his free hand more in hers, Belle was unable to feel the softness of his hands, though the warm leather was just as comforting, 'I suppose we'll have to get back soon,'

'If I am to keep to my promise I'm afraid we shall,' Abe replied chuckling, the two close friends getting up reluctantly to head back to the bureau. Getting into her silver Mercedes, Belle drove them home, the walk they had gone on meaning it would have taken longer than an hour if they hadn't driven partly. However Belle hadn't minded and neither had Abe. Driving her car again was something which Belle had no problem readjusting too, the engine going smoothly as they approached the manor like bureau.

Once inside the rest of the day for Belle was spent looking through wedding preparations and making a list of everything, whilst looking at dress designs. 'There is so much choice though,' Liz sighed

'It's easy enough to break down though,' Belle replied knowingly, 'first you need to look at the styles of wedding dress which are available for example a traditional ball gown style, or something more sleek, a cocktail style dress. Then you follow on from there and once the dress is completely decided on the next step is accessorising and hair and make-up. Not to mention the amount of other things for the ceremony such as flower arrangements…'

'And your bridesmaids dress,' Liz added purposefully, Belle now looking up from their notes in surprise,

'What?'

'You're going to be my bridesmaid…without you I may not even be engaged. So this is only a small way that I can say thankyou.'

'Well that's just made my day even more than I could have imagined,' Belle beamed, Liz pleased at how happy Belle had become.

That evening was quiet as Abe was lay with Belle on her bed, the young couple talking, as Belle remarked how surprised she was at being a bridesmaid. 'It just never occurred to me…I'm just so…amazed,' she said Abe bringing her to look at him, 'and you shall look perfect, in what ever dress you wear. I know it.'

'Thankyou,' she replied blushing when Belle asked a question that had been playing on her mind. 'How is it you were able to stay out of water like that for so many hours? You must have gone nine hours at the very least without your apparatus…'

'Well my strength in being out of water grew more bearable through the mission I was on a few weeks ago, as all I had for most hours of the day was my apparatus…so I became even more adjusted to air than I was before. All I can presume is that I can hold out even longer, though I did require some time in water this morning.'

'But you're okay? I mean could you do that again?'

'Yes, the moment I need water, I would know but I am more than certain I could go for that long more than once,' he explained calmly, Belle understanding it all with ease. 'Why do you ask?'

'Curiosity…and I've never felt so…content while I have slept, although I was asleep I felt it was almost blissful just knowing you were there as I fell asleep,' she admitted.

'I will stay with you if you wish, I wasn't sure if you would like me to or not,'

'Of course I would,' Belle replied happily, when settling more comfortably in his arms she whispered as she neared sleep, 'I love you…'

'I love you too,' he whispered back, Abe and Belle falling asleep together, Belle not aware of her phone going off continually in her bag. However the peaceful silence wasn't to last as a crash and a bang came from upstairs, raised voices sounding as Hellboy then ran down the stairs and came through the golden doors into Abe's room, pushing them open with such ease but cursing as he saw the tank was empty. 'Damn it Abe,' he muttered, going to the side door and opening it more gently, Hellboy breathed a long and deep sigh upon seeing Belle's gently sleeping form, Abe holding her when he saw Hellboy at the door. 'Abe…' he muttered in a low voice, 'out here now…' Seeing the concern sweeping across his face, Abe moved as easily as he could, settling Belle against her pillows and ensuring he hadn't disturbed her before at last following Hellboy from the room. Carefully closing the door, Abe gestured them farther into the room as he spoke, 'really Red…there's no need to be so…'

'Belle's family is in trouble.'

**Yes the cliffhangers are back :), So what is happening with Fentran? Why does Dale want to get hold of Belle, and just whats happening with her family? All coming up soon :) lol please review, nearly at 100 reviews now which is incredible, I love writing this fanfic I really do, I shall update soon, please review for me, thankyou! xxx**


	32. Rising Inferno

**Hey everyone! Hope your all okay thankyou so much to my reviewers! over 100 reviews I am so thrilled. I love this fanfic, I really do, but you have all kept me so motivated it makes it all worthwhile. Thankyou so much! **

**But Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think you'll find where this answers quite a lot of questions I know some have wanted answers too, it also brings about new questions ;) I'm so nice lol. I hope you enjoy, gonna be a very sad and dramatic chapter I'm afraid! ****And last but not least I just want to say Happy Birthday for last friday Ari! Hope you had a good day and thought this mentioning could be a virtual gift lol Enjoy! xxx **

'Belle's Family is in trouble,' Hellboy stated, Abe pausing for a moment aghast by the words,

'What?'

'Manning's upstairs, the FBI is on there way, it's a hostage situation, but something's wrong, theirs been reports of something dangerous lurking in the house…'

'What is it?' he replied frowning, his thoughts on Belle, knowing how worried she would become…

'They don't have a clue, but we have to get over there now, I don't know what this things capable of, but if it's anything like what we've found before…Belle's family is in danger.'

'In danger…?' choked a voice, Abe and Hellboy turning to see Belle now behind them, her white features expressing both fear and shock…'but how…I mean there wasn't…Dale…' she suddenly said rushing back into her room and taking her phone from her bag, flipping it up desperately, her eyes widening as she saw the amount of calls and texts begging her to get in contact. 'Belle…' Abe breathed following her back into her room.

Dialling Dale's number, Belle listened waiting for his voice but none came…as it went to answer machine, his friend began to worry even more, 'Dale…pick up…Please, Pick up,' her voice breaking when turning on the spot, Abe tried to steady her, holding her shoulders.

'It's okay Belle…just stay calm…'

'Abe something's wrong, I know it is I dreamt something was wrong…'

'Belle, it's alright we're not going to let anything happen, you need to stay calm. If something is wrong your family are going to need you okay?'

'…y-yes…' she replied, Abe feeling her shaking as he held her, Belle unable to gain control of herself just yet. However it was then the images of her family being in danger came back to her, the dream which had proven so horrific that it forced her to awaken leaving Belle to know they had little time.

Watching the people around her, Belle was very much lost within her own thoughts, worry and panic consuming her. 'Belle…' Abe said taking her hand as he joined her in the living room. 'Are you okay…do you want to talk?' he suggested sitting beside her as Belle rested her head on his shoulder. Fighting the tears to hold them back as Abe kissed her lightly on top of her head, Belle listened to the soothing thoughts Abe sent to her. Though it was then she finally came to a decision as she stood up. 'I'm alright…I'm just going to get some fresh air,' she told him, Abe watching her clearly unconvinced by her distant tone, though he let her go. Walking outside, Belle didn't respond to John who appealed to her, Belle's phone clutched in her hand as she walked on when seeing her convertible Mercedes in the garage her eyes widened. However it was then a rush of thoughts overcame her, though Belle couldn't make sense of what they were saying, her eyes closing as she rested her hand against the bonnet of her car. Though it was as her eyes opened again, that Belle realised it was a warning…they needed to go now. Coming from her state of shock she had been in and ignoring every rational thought, every part of her that knew how much worry would be caused through her sudden departure, Belle got into the car pulling her seatbelt swiftly across her. She had to do this…she had too try and keep her friends safe for once rather than getting them involved. Starting the engine however, as Abe, Hellboy and Liz emerged from the front doors, they heard the car roaring to life, them and the agents turning their heads in confusion only for their expressions to turn to fear and shock as Belle drove at a high speed towards the bureaus gates. 'BELLE' being all she heard over the rush of the wind, the leather top being down on her car as she sped past the entrance to their home, her blonde hair blowing rapidly.

Believing she had little time, Belle didn't slow down, her focus only on her driving when her phone rang from the passenger seat, Belle focusing her energy and seeing the caller as Liz. Putting on the head set which allowed her to talk hands free, Belle caught sight of a few cars behind her, following at an even speed. 'Belle! What were you thinking?!' she demanded, Belle feeling a surge of guilt at worrying them about it and giving in, knowing she couldn't deny their wanting to help, though she did not want them getting hurt.

'Just follow my car. I have a route that will get us to my home more quickly, though I didn't want to put you in danger…'

'Belle its out of the question, you don't believe we'd leave you alone…'

'Put me on to Abe,' she requested, her voice still having to rise over the powerful element that blew through her hair and left her skin feeling icy.

'Belle, why did you leave like that?' Abe's worried tone of voice making Belle feel regretful of doing it, but she knew what had driven her to it.

'Someone is trying to warn me about going there. I know something is going to happen Abe…I don't know…I just couldn't waste another moment. I just didn't want you to get caught up in my past…'

'When we're in your future we won't let you do this alone, because it's part of us as well' he promised Belle smiling as tears came to her eyes, the force of the wind blowing them across her face. 'I love you Belle, please wait for us.'

As she put the phone down, Belle now watched the cars keeping up the pace behind her and mimicking her manoeuvres down the main roads and narrow lanes, her experience as a driver not failing her as within a couple of hours they were nearing her home. However as some cars she noticed stopped off to switch drivers, Belle didn't bring her car over to the side once…it didn't matter to her how weary she was; she just had to reach her old home before it was too late. Though what Belle was unaware of, was that the danger had already began. When about a mile off Belle saw her home in the distance, though it was then she saw clouds of smoke rising above it, her car slowing down and those behind her stalling slightly. As Hellboy, Abe and Liz followed behind leading the numerous cars, Red questioned aloud why she would have stopped, Abe about to try and speak to her telepathically, when Belle pressed her foot down on the accelerator as far as it would go, her car picking up a high speed, prompting the others to follow in suite. As Belle now managed reaching her home in a matter of minutes, she drove through the open gates, where no guards were now present and around the main entranceway to the front of the house.

As the tires screeched to a halt, the rising inferno covering the place that used to be her family home, Belle ran towards the house, her screams fearful 'MUM! DAD!' she called desperately trying to run inside but the fire brigade holding her off, 'its too dangerous,' they told her trying to get it across but she wasn't going to just stand back and watch, 'my parents could be in there!' she yelled hysterically, when the security guards she knew came and tried to help draw her back, 'please Belle, you have to get out of the way, you can't put yourself in danger.' Though it was then she was able to be at last drawn away as she saw another car come sharply to a stop beside her own, Liz, Abe and Hellboy getting out and approaching her swiftly, Abe telling them to let her go. The men holding on to Belle releasing her in an instant, looking to her in questioning though it was then she saw the ambulances pulling up and the stretchers being lifted in, Belle's eyes widening as she saw Dale's unconscious body resting on one.

Running toward them, the paramedics were regrettable to let her through until the FBI came forward, 'she's with us, let her pass,' they demanded, the paramedics standing aside 'Dale?!' she questioned desperately, her voice shaking as his eye lids barely opened his mouth moving very slightly. 'Belle?'

'Its okay, your going to be fine,' she tried to ensure choking on her words, when Abe came behind her.

'Belle, your mother is safe, it seems that she was rescued from the building by a security guard.' Looking down at Dale she brought her hand to her mouth. Dale had saved Glenna…Turning to Abe, she asked where her mother was, Abe telling her she too was in an ambulance. 'We need to get him to the hospital,' the paramedics urged, Belle nodding standing back, 'he'll be okay though, please promise me that…'

'He will, but we have to leave now,' they said, Belle nodding

'I'll come and see you at the hospital,' she promised taking his hand before coming back, Dale slipping once again from consciousness. The FBI now catching her attention, 'what happened?' she demanded,

'We were hoping you may know,' they said, 'we're still gathering details, but as for what started the fire…it was arson.'

'Where's my father?' she asked her pleading expression making it harder for the agents to break the news that he was still in the building. 'I thought you said it was a hostage situation.'

'It is, though about half an hour ago this place burst into flames, and it is since then that we have had two victims brought out alive, though it is uncertain who exactly is in there with your father…' Belle turning upon hearing the sirens of another fire engine that turned sharply, tipping dangerously when Hellboy helped to steady it.

'I'm going in,' she said gravely, an agent attempting to stop her when she rounded on them, 'if you can lock us in buildings with monsters set on killing us, I can go in there, and you can't stop me.' However it was Abe, who took her arms and looked at her pleadingly,

'Belle, I cannot lose you, I will not lose you,' he said Belle wishing he weren't here, tugging on her heart strings like this. 'Please Abe,' she begged him, 'I can't let my father die, and I stand more of a chance than the fire brigade do…' Abe watched her with a lost expression when Belle saw the sprays of water cannoning towards the building an idea striking her. 'I have a plan,' she said going quickly and closing her eyes, her hands gaining control of the water without the fire brigade knowing and as she tightened her fists as strongly as she could muster, Abe and Hellboy looked to see the water blasting out at an uncontrollable power. The fire dying out as she now let go of the grasp she held on the water and ran towards the entrance. The smoke billowing, but putting the sleeve of the jumper to her mouth she ran in, despite those calling to her, Abe's voice entering her mind.

Belle's POV

_Please Abe…trust me…_

_Belle I don't want you to do this_

_And what if it were me? Would you allow the fire brigade to rescue me?_

_No, I'd do it myself but that's a…_

_Exactly please Abe I love you, I'm not leaving you…_

_Be safe _he whispered in my mind, the amount of pain in the voice I could hear in my mind making it more difficult to focus. But as I went instinctively toward the room where I was certain I could sense something, I was about to be put in a more dangerous and entrapping situation that I could have ever imagined…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'I can't let her go in alone,' Abe said feeling reluctant about letting her go in alone, and about to head in when Hellboy held him off,

'Don't be stupid Abe, you know you can't put yourself against fire…I'm the fireproof one, I'll get her,' he stated running in after throwing off his coat and bursting through the front doors. 'Oh crap, these guys really got it good,' he grumbled, the house literally falling apart as the last of the fire ate away at the building. Bracing his gun, Red, like Belle followed the pattern of the house that was least badly burnt, wondering just what had been going on, when he could have sworn he heard a low growl. Loading his gun with hand made bullets, Hellboy cautiously made his way closer to where Belle was now entering…Waiting outside, Abe found himself worrying about Belle beyond belief, Liz trying to comfort him as she patted his shoulder. 'She'll be fine Abe, Belle knows what she's doing, besides, she has Red in there with her.'

'I know, but it should be me,' Abe replied about to go in again when Liz cut him off.

'Abe you know you can't,' she insisted, Abe looking to the manor with sad eyes. _Belle… _he muttered in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, as Belle got through, only one room remained that hadn't yet begun to start burning, the smoke making her cough a little despite breathing through her jumper. Going in the room, Belle saw a figure of a man who turned to her, his black hair all strewn and his expression dark and sinister as he pointed a gun at her before Belle could take hers out. 'What do you reckon Harold, your daughter or you?' Looking to the other side of the room, she saw her father heavily beaten, his eyes barely open and his breaths deep as he tried to speak, only just managing to get his words out. 'Please…just let Belle go…she's not involved in this…' he remarked weakly,

'I'm giving you the choice, either she dies or you die,'

'Yeah or how about I just kick your ass?' Hellboy said gruffly coming behind Belle, the mans eyes widening, Harold also looking over only just managing to make out the large red figure behind Belle. 'Belle…behind you…' he tried to start.

'Its okay dad, Hellboy is my friend,' she said with a smile, the man before them laughing evilly Hellboy watching him with a look of disgust. 'You wish to defend your father? A man who held you hostage…who caused all these problems for you, wouldn't you rather he were dead?'

'No, never, he is my father regardless of what he's done to me, please don't do this, put the gun down,' she said keeping her voice even.

'When the man isn't even your father…' he added testily, getting into her mind,

'What?' she started a look of shock across her face,

'Yes…that night…I'm certain that someone like _you _would remember it. Go on, why don't you see the full story if you can, see the night your father became a changed man' he challenged, Belle now cautiously approaching her father and putting her palm against his when a vision became present to her and the nightmare began.

_A darkened night in a grim area, Belle could just make out her father…he was somewhat younger then, but though he was frightened the same glint she remembered shone in his eyes. He looked healthier…though he was clearly worried about the situation he was stood in, however he made a firm stand. 'You will not threaten me and my family,' he stated trying to hold an angry tone in the face of the opposing men that surrounded him. To this their answer was a cold and bitter laugh which rang throughout the vision, making Belle shiver uncomfortably. 'I believe it is too late Harold, you see…a long time ago a woman had an incredible…talent…if you will…rare, but if used correctly it could cause destruction. Numerous freaks inhabit this earth, but a select few have powers and strengths that go beyond that barrier. They deserve death as a matter of treatment,' one of them said a sneer across his face, Belle certain that even though it was a silhouette to her (her view being the same as her father's) that she recognised the voice. 'I don't know what you're talking about, but you will not come near my wife or daughter,' he said in way of warning. _

'_Correct, because it will be you to do our work for us,' the voice continued, _

'_You are not going to blackmail me in doing anything to my family! What kind of twisted minds have you people got?' _

'_Apparently you had forgotten our little business deal?' another figure replied, 'well no matter, we got you here to fulfil a fate we have created personally.' Stepping forward the silhouette uttered one word, Belle's eyes widening in fear as they lunged at her father. The fact she was unable to stop or intervene as Harold was beaten was enough to scare her into wanting to leave the vision, though something made her hold on. Looking at the dark silhouette, Belle desperately searched for the identity of the distinctive leader, though the moment he withdrew a gun, Belle paused again, looking to her father who was now being left on the ground, covered in bruising and numerous bloody wounds. 'Say goodbye Harold,' the voice concluded darkly, 'you're finished.' _

'_NO!' Belle screamed, the gun shot sounding loud and hollow in the atmosphere. Belle unable to look, when the voice spoke again more calmly, however it was fading in and out, almost like she were her father hearing these final words. 'Get him cleaned up, once he wakes up, he'll have no sense of what he once "valued" and all we have to do is wait.' Seeing the scene fade along with the memory ending, Belle then found a realisation in what she had seen._

However her name being yelled was the thing which brought Belle back out of the vision, her trance ending as she was brought back into the reality of her situation. The first thing she saw being a struggle, Red flinging the attacker across the room, and Belle watching as he fell into the wall and forwards, when she saw her father trying to get her attention with pleading eyes. His eye colour darkening though the glint in his eyes was present once again just for a single moment. 'Please Belle, forgive ME!' he said the final word giving away a sound of agony, Belle then seeing the last strand of her true father disappear when Harold yelled out in pain as his body began to convulse and tremor violently…

**I think this cliffhanger is nearly as dramatic as the one with Abe and Belle not that many chapters back.....So whats going to happen next? What is going to become of Belle's father, who is linked to their past, and will Abe chance going through the last of the fire? All coming up. Review please! thankyou! **

**PS sorry to my readers who I keep in suspense so often. I'm sure you enjoy it really..... :) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	33. The dreaded fight

**Evening everyone! As promised I have not kept you waiting too long :) after the last cliffhanger, here is chapter 33 and the direct continuation. I am glad to know the last chapter was so well recieved, I hope you find this chapter just as gripping, through the desperate fight Belle wished she would never have to face...and Abe's desperation to help her... **

**enjoy & review, thankyou! **

Standing back with fear masked across on her face, Belle wanted to go and help the man who for a moment returned to the father he used to be, when Hellboy bellowed at her to stay back. However it was much to late for her, as the creature trying to break through her fathers body wasn't releasing with ease, Harold apparently trying to stop it from happening though his yells raised in volume as he staggered around the room, dragging down chairs and tables with him. Though the fight that Harold was having with himself gave Belle enough time…she knew she had to act fast, because she knew the fight was about to escalate. Trying not to panic she began to talk telepathically to Abe, her voice through her thoughts just as unsteady as if they were talking face to face.

'_Abe…' _

'_Belle, whats happening?' _he questioned in her mind, his voice helping her to relax a little,

'_My father…he's…' _she began, when Belle heard Hellboy yell again and the connection was broken, Red standing over her as he pulled the gun out from his belt. 'Don't even try it,' Hellboy warned him; the man who had held a gun to her and Harold now circling them, like a predator did with its prey.

Yet as Belle turned, she heard a growl from the corner room and seeing her father's deformed figure now crouched, his skin discolouring into a deep grey that in places went to coal black. His eyes were fixated upon her, a deep rumbling in his chest as his now black eyes, empty of emotion, glared fiercely. The way he approached her like an animal on all fours slowly…dangerously. '_Belle whats going on? Whats happening?' _Abe's voice being something she couldn't answer too immediately. 'Red…I think we have a problem…' she started Hellboy about to speak when he caught sight of the newly forming beast before him. 'Oh crap…' he remarked, looking from one threat to the other as if deciding which were worse, when Belle made a snap decision.

'Red, you keep going, I'll hold off my father,' she stated, Hellboy about to argue, when both were dived at. Belle knew what she was doing, if she could lure her father out of the way of Red, he could handle the other guy and she alone would have to face Harold, a plan forming as she went along. However the moment her father gave chase, Belle was sent running through the unstable building, finally taking note of Abe's voice that had frantically been trying to gain her attention.

_Abe…please, whatever happens don't let them shoot whats chasing me, please I beg of you, you must stop the FBI from shooting! _Belle unable to focus on his response as the creature began to cry out, the yell becoming a loud howling. Spinning on the spot, Belle unconsciously began to try and drain water from anything to allow her to even out the unstoppable fight that was drawing close, her wounds aching subconsciously with her fear they would be opened again. It was then she was lunged at, Belle diving to the side and rolling into the living room where she was quick to get to her feet. As the ashes fell from her jeans and Belle flickered her locator in warning to her approach, dodging the beast as it went for her, teeth bared, claws out and dark skin covering over her fathers body…he was almost gone, though the creature she realised was growing, it was killing her father to gain its own life. Outside Manning looked down to the locator a few other agents doing the same and seeing the flashing blue light. 'It's Belle...' a couple muttered, Abe hearing a smash and a slam from inside though it was not with Belle. Understanding from her perspective that one had thrown the other against a wall, the way it shook violently left Belle to realise it had been Hellboy. Though it was then she was knocked to the side, her gun sliding from her grasp as Belle flipped back through the air and landed at the opposite end of the room. Gunshots sounded, the creature reared its head and for a minute Belle thought it had been shot in the same way the Sammael had been, though it lowered its head watching her with the deathly glare it had shown moments before as it ran forward.

Jumping out of its way Belle had been about to face the monster ready for a fight, when an unbearable weight brought her down, Belle managing to free herself when she was nearly cornered, her flexibility to dodge out of the way helping her greatly when the fight was about to be taken outside. As Abe was about to run in, Liz trying to refrain him from doing so, both friends turned to see the front rooms left window smashing as Belle came flying through, the beast pinning her down as it landed above her, though in a move that she tried in time, she managed to get back on her feet, putting her left back to steady herself when looking up her father was now getting close again, his form low to the ground ready to pounce. 'Don't shoot!' she called out loud enough, Abe worrying at the predicament, Belle's eyes on her father all the time, though she knew the FBI were closing in. 'Please don't shoot, he's not a monster…' she said, her breathing heavy.

'Listen to her,' Abe added, Liz looking from one to the other before following in suite.

It was then Belle realised, the process was reversing, her father was reforming, though the deadly personality of the entity lingering inside still surfaced, forcing the ever-changing creature to throw itself at Belle, Abe and Liz running forward, her flames at the ready and every agent bracing their guns trying to enclose them, but not gaining enough time to shoot even if they wanted to as Belle was moved in and out of dangers way. 'Belle!' Abe called to her, the beast looking up for a moment, as she took the opportunity to kick him off.

'Father, remember me…' she said standing once again and clutching at her side, the eyes watching her as the creature paused, Belle's voice shaking, yet taking advantage of this moment she had gained. 'Remember who you are, you can fight this, I know you can do it, you have the choice, please remember who you are!'

But as she stood back, her fathers figure about to take another step when Belle appealed again. 'Father!' Both stopping as they're eyes met, Abe and Liz watching carefully, observing the reactions of both involved, Belle seeing the understanding flickering in his gaze when the creature overtaking the body reared again, howling and writhing in pain. Feeling the wind pick up and looking above them the man who held them hostage was at the window, Hellboy throwing the guy to the floor and grumbling as he then caught sight of something. 'WATCH YOURSELF!' he bellowed, Belle thinking his warning was due to her father running at her again, but he leaped over her, Abe now also seeing the danger, that Hellboy and Belle's father witnessed; his form returning closer to human. 'Look out!' Liz screamed letting her flames free of restrain as she tried to control and direct to the scene of danger behind the FBI agents lined around them. 'Your end is met,' the dark figure grinned evilly, as Belle instinctively backed away from her father, when she saw him push himself defensively in front of her, trying to suppress the calls of pain. It was then that time seemed to move at first in slow motion, and then only too quickly, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air, and again, and again, Abe, Liz and Hellboy watching in horror. As Belle screamed out in pure terror watching the lifeless form fall forwards, the agents turning to find the rogue shooter, Belle was then unable to see anything hearing only Abe's voice. 'Don't look,' he said desperately, Belle at first trying to move when he held her in place, her screams muffling into his padded jacket.

He was positioned over her, holding her close, desperate to protect her, yet she hadn't realised he had been so close, finally realising that they too had rushed to get in front of her, though she still struggled. 'Please Belle; whatever you do don't look, it's going to be okay.' Belle going numb in his arms, though her cries didn't soften, Abe feeling pained to hear her in such distress.

'Please Abe! no!' she begged, holding on to him now like he was her only lifeline, 'please…say it's not too late…please it can't end…not like this'

'Belle…I'm so sorry…'

'No!…no…It's not over, it can't be!…I must…I…I…' she stammered, her voice breaking as she sobbed into his shoulder, his grip remaining secure as two more gunshots sounded, Belle shaking in his arms, another scream escaping her lips, tears streaming down her face.

'Someone please get Belle's car out of the drive, her keys should still be in the ignition,' Abe told someone sounding more of an order than a request, though desperation still lingered in his voice. 'I need to get her away from this, she can't stay here.' Belle felt her legs giving way as Abe curled his arm behind her knees supporting her easily in his arms as he carried her away from her old home that now began to fall apart, Belle finally slipping from consciousness, 'please Abe…say he's okay…please…' she begged still trying to pull away from his strong grasp

'I'm sorry Belle...' he said regrettably his own voice uneven as she finally blacked out muttering Abe's name one last time…

Opening her eyes, Belle saw black, the room she was in being in total darkness with the exception of a dim light in the corner. She was laid on her back, her head cushioned though she was lay on top, dressed in the clothes she had worn earlier that day. Feeling her weak eyes stinging she closed them again, trying to remember what had happened…her eyes re-opening as realisation hit. Sitting up fully, Belle felt almost light-headed, but it didn't stop her as the tears began to rise up in her eyes again, threatening to fall. Her hands were balled as she pressed them into the duvet, hair falling forward down the sides of her face when a voice spoke out softly from behind her. 'We've been so worried…' Looking around, Belle could just make out Abe, he was sat propped up against the pillows to the left of the bed, Belle finally taking in the fact she was in her room. Sitting forward to speak to her, his arms outstretched to take her into their warming safety, Belle reached out her hand, Abe taking it as she pulled herself up to him, resting her head against his chest. Feeling the tears roll down her face, Belle turned her head inwards more in an attempt to hide it, Abe stroking her soft hair. The way he held her now was so careful and yet so secure. 'I'm sorry Belle, we let you down…'

'No…' she replied shaking her head a little, her voice slightly hoarse and strained. 'But my father he…is he…?' she began unable to finish her sentence.

'I'm sorry…' was all he could say to begin with, Belle trying to let her tears fall quietly, though she felt her over-whelming emotions present. 'He wouldn't have suffered Belle…he was already past the stage of being who you believed him to be, whoever fired that gun only would have stopped the entity.' Abe could feel it now… the water gently soaking through his shirt.

'I'm so sorry,' he repeated, 'I didn't want you to ever suffer in this way.'

'My father returned, just for a moment before he changed…he asked me to forgive him, but the way he stood over me…it was like he still knew me…knew who I was…'

'Like every one of us there…we all moved to protect you.'

Looking up at Abe at last, Belle's eyes wide as tears begun to fall again, Abe sat up more taking her in his arms, he hated to see her like this, and he would stay no matter how long she needed him to. 'Don't say that you would have stood over me…please…because…I don't want to ever lose you,' she whispered, Abe at first surprised by this when he soothed her upon seeing the pleading look in her eyes,

'Shh, it's going to be alright, I promise I'm not going anywhere,' Belle settling a little to begin with, though the tears didn't cease, however it was then that something else came to her.

'Mum…Dale…' she suddenly remarked startled, looking to Abe, 'they're okay?'

'Yes, don't worry, they're being treated at a hospital close to their home, they're alright,' he assured her, Belle settling once again in his arms, her eyes closing though she didn't believe she would sleep. However the drain that she felt on her energy, the pain from her loss all mixed in was no help to Belle, Abe comforting her through her thoughts. _Its okay Belle, I'm here… _Belle lying against him; her eyes closed in a futile attempt to sleep, Abe's words running through her mind._ I'm not going to leave you…I'm here…_

A few hours on and morning dawned upon the bureau, rain falling lightly outside, and Belle had looked up seeing Abe still there, his arms wrapped around her, though as she began to move a little he awakened. 'Morning,' she said, her voice quiet and low with no strength behind it.

'Good morning Belle,' he replied, his glance understanding she wouldn't be alright, it was to be expected. He also understood her not wanting to go upstairs yet, Belle feeling that her emotions weren't under her control entirely yet, and almost like she could cry again. 'Would you like some breakfast?' Abe offered, Belle shaking her head, she couldn't bring herself to eat anything at the moment, though she encouraged Abe to go, ensuring she would be okay. Despite Abe's offer to stay, Belle knew he would need some time in the tank and a break, she wouldn't hold him back… 'If you need me I'll be here,' he promised brushing his hand lightly against hers, Belle nodding grateful. Yet once alone, Belle sat up, considering everything that had happened, when she felt around her waist the secure bandages wrapped carefully again around her torso… the action of standing up difficult at first as it left her with the feeling of faintness coming and going.

During that day, Belle avoided seeing anyone else to begin with, and as she was, the bureau remained a quiet place throughout the day, the friends and love she lived with wanting nothing more than to watch over her. Feeling it were best as she went outside for a short walk, sitting herself on the edge of the water feature, Belle tried to clear her mind, she didn't feel as sad as she felt she should. The fine rain that fell being the only thing other than the silence in the air; the element dampening her hair though she paid no mind to it until she shivered a little from the cold. Belle was experiencing such strange emotions, and was uncertain of how exactly to act in light of everything that had happened…but she was about to receive support from someone that she didn't expect…

The following afternoon Belle was in her room alone, she still hadn't eaten and had barely slept the night before. She had not asked Abe to stay with her that night feeling that he needed to try and regain some of the strength he was probably losing through his staying out of water for so long. Deep down Belle felt guilty, she knew how worried Abe must be, the fact she was barely responding to much enough to worry him further, but she also knew she didn't want him to see her so upset again. Yet just sitting on her bed and looking at the pictures of her family, was something she soon found unbearable to do. Hearing a sharp knock against her door, Belle looked up to see Hellboy coming in, his golden eyes weighing up her expression as he approached her. 'Hi,' she greeted smiling weakly, Red sitting himself on the edge of her bed making it dip slightly, though Belle barely moved, her focus on him as he exhaled a sigh and began to talk.

'When I lost my father, it was a shock…I was in a bad state where I just withdrew myself from everything. I could have lashed out…I could have let out so much anger, but I didn't. My grief was so hard, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and I didn't talk to anyone. I wanted to be alone, to have my privacy respected, and to have no one involve themselves. It was _my _loss, not theirs; I felt that being alone was the easiest thing. Life can be so…bloody cruel, and yet, there are those who continue to smile, to put on the bravado and mask the pain. You, Belle are an example of that. Look I know I sound like I'm talking a load of…what I mean is…I know…what you're going through. I know the pain, the harsh reality, and most of all I know that you're not me Belle, you're a different person and the way you grieve the loss of your father will be different to mine. That's why I know you can't act as I did. Because it failed me too, Liz was there for me, there for me like no other. Abe worries about you. He has lost in his life too…we all have, looking at you now it's sad to know where you and I have common ground, but Belle don't let it take who you are.' Looking at Hellboy and blinking back the tears, Belle simply nodded, Red holding out his arm to her and bringing her into a tight hug.

'You're right, there are others who need me now…'

'I'm not saying hide it, just let us help, I know Abe was with you the other night…but he feels that he's letting you down, he wants to look out for you as best he can, and who can blame him? You make him happy,' he said thoughtfully and truthfully.

'I need to go and apologise to him,' Belle said 'I know I must have worried him a lot…'

'Well, you wanna talk…well…you know…'

'I know I can come and talk to you. Thanks Red,' Belle responded with a slight smile, Hellboy getting up and going to her door, looking back with a sympathetic smile and leaving Belle to consider what he had said.

**So after all this time, Hellboy confides about the pain he suffered when losing his father. Such a sad chapter for the grieving of Belle's father, though as you all know she has the support in Abe, but who shot the entity? an Ally or and Enemy? What does Dale know regarding it? Next chapter coming very soon! x **

**P.S to those who are interested I have uploaded a video to youtube which is based on Abe, have a look if you wish -- www. youtube .com/watch?v=0QK_ZFRWjPk&feature=channel_page -- without the spaces on the first bit x **


	34. Shoulder to cry on

**Hiya everyone! Before you read tonights chapter I would like to say thankyou for all the reviews on the last chapter and sorry to those who cried in it (I know a few did), it was very sad and just to forewarn, this is also a fairly sad chapter...whether it will provoke tears I am not sure...but there is something you will learn about one of the characters this chapter who has been keeping a secret about their lives... **

**Please enjoy and read and review thankyou! xx**

To Belle, hearing Hellboy confide in her what she knew was a difficult thing for him to talk about, made her realise that she had a lot to be grateful for. Her mother and Dale would be okay, Hellboy, Liz and Abe had been unhurt, and Belle knew as much as she needed him, Abe would be there for her. Standing up and going out into the corridor, Belle had been about to go up and see Abe when she heard the classical music emitting from his room. Pushing open the golden doors and looking inside, she saw the merman she loved looking up from his books, and rising from his crouched position to greet her, his expression searching hers. He could read her emotions so easily... 'Hi Abe,'

'Hello Belle,' he greeted sympathetically, though as he came over Belle, his arms outstretched, she instead took his hands and led him back over to the leather sofa, sitting them both down.

'Abe, I wanted to say I'm sorry I just…' she began the apology she had planned silenced when Abe put a finger over her lips to quieten her.

'Belle I don't want you to say sorry,' he said calmly 'I just want you to tell me if there's anything I can do to help. I care about you so much,'

'I know, but I also know I worried you,'

'…and if it were me you'd probably be just as worried,' he said, Belle relaxing a little as she nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder, when she caught sight of the shirt he had worn the day before.

'Sorry about soaking your top…' she muttered sheepishly, Abe chuckling at this glad to hear her talking with some sense of acting more like herself.

'It's alright, I didn't mind,' he replied, when Belle decided she wanted to talk about the events of the day gone by.

'Abe…yesterday when I was in there with Red and my father…I saw a vision…' she began, recalling everything she had seen, Abe now bringing her to look at him.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Would you mind?'

'Of course I wouldn't,' he said softly, 'would you rather me see it than you have to explain it all?' he offered, the idea a lot more appealing to Belle. Taking her hand between his, Belle felt the gentle warmth of his hold, both of them closing their eyes as the scene became present to Abe. Seeing it as Belle had done, he could also see the perspective in which Belle was watching from, her reactions fearful, yet as her eyes narrowed, Abe followed her eye-line, seeing the figure in the shadows she was so focused upon. Watching the sight that Belle should never have had to witness, Abe heard the suffering, felt the trauma, the fear, he heard her scream as the gun sounded…the pitiful scream that Abe had heard sound with such pain and agony only minutes after she would have witnessed that vision. Abe and Belle's gazes met as the vision ended, Abe's hands still wrapped around hers as he remembered her, how frightened and panicked she had been…she was inconsolable…never wanting to give up on hope that it wasn't too late.

'Did you see it as I saw it?' Belle asked quietly,

'Yes, you are curious over the figure whose face was never shown…' he nodded, focusing again on her.

'I've heard that voice before…I know I have…I just can't see who it was…'

'Despite the strange feeling I too recognise the voice…time helps to make things clearer Belle, you will understand the voice I am certain of it,' he assured her. 'Though how did you manage to stay within the vision, I cannot imagine the difficulty and pain you must have undergone' he said sadly.

'I felt like I had to stay there, because I couldn't leave…I didn't have a choice before, but as I saw it then…I did…'

'You mean…'

'It was like, although I couldn't have stopped it…in being there I felt like I was there in the way someone should have been…the other face in the shadows…only able to watch but to show some kind of support for him. Does that sound right?'

'Yes, I completely understand,' Abe replied, 'you merely wanted your father to not go through it alone,' he said gently running his hand through her hair, Belle resting her face for a moment in his hand, as she nodded slightly 'and for that…You were the strongest you could have been.' Feeling a tear rolling down her face, Belle watched as Abe brushed it away, Belle sitting closer as she put her arms around him,

'I love you,' she whispered,

'I love you too Belle,' he replied softly, the two sitting for a few minutes in a comfortable silence when Belle spoke again.

'Thankyou…for re-dressing the wound and for…everything…' she breathed, looking up and meeting Abe's gaze as their lips slowly met, Belle's smile returning as they broke apart…

Belle didn't like hospitals, it hadn't been so bad when she'd gone in with Liz, Hellboy and Abe, because she didn't have to see anything and sat in an empty room, where nothing of the hospital wards could be seen or heard of. The truth of it was, seeing people badly injured and ill unnerved her, and it was something she avoided seeing as best she could, but now Dale and her mother needed her. Abe came with her, sensing her initial fear and holding her hand sending soothing and calming thoughts into her mind. Thankfully the fact that Dale and Glenna were being treated in a private hospital, led to Belle seeing nothing of anyone but those she visited in their private rooms and as Abe had ensured their visiting at night made it even quieter to her relief. 'How did you manage to arrange an out of hour time?' Belle asked as she drove toward the hospital.

'Working with the FBI has its benefits,' Abe responded lightly, Belle casting a sideward glance at him.

'Thankyou Abe,' she said gratefully taking his hand as they came to a stop in the back car park.

'It was no trouble,' he said softly as they got out and walked through the back, Belle still unnerved. 'Its okay,' Abe breathed, Belle nodding as they came to the first room. 'Would you like me to come in with you?' Abe offered, Belle looking up to him and holding his hand a little tighter,

'Please,' she almost whispered with a slight nod, Abe kissing the top of her head before she took a deep breath and opened the door handle.

Looking into the room, Belle's wistful expression was unaltered at seeing Dale's weakened form, his left arm wrapped in a cast and supported up whilst the rest of his body appeared to be wrapped in bandages up to his neck line. 'Hey,' he greeted weakly, Belle coming to his side and sitting down on the edge of his bed, carefully tracing her hand across his burnt features. 'Dale I'm sorry,' she breathed, tears rolling down her cheek. So many wires covered his body, two being attached to his free hand that he reached up with to wipe her tears away. 'Come on, don't cry Belle, I'm okay, I heard you ran in after your father though…you shouldn't have done it. You know you must have worried everyone.'

'I couldn't leave him…' she replied, about to explain herself when Dale calmly cut across her.

'I know…I knew you'd never leave him…no matter what happened, I tried to get him out…I really did…but those fumes. They were so overpowering, I knew I only had so long to get Glenna out alive. It became my priority. I'm just sorry I couldn't save your father.'

'Don't say your sorry…you couldn't help any more than you did…I'm just glad your safe, but I still feel like it's partly my fault…you were trying to get in contact…you needed help I didn't give. If I had you may not be like this.'

'I wasn't calling you to come Belle…I wanted you to stay out of the way…because I know how selfless you can be. In calling I thought if I could keep you updated you may stay safe. But naturally you came anyway…' he said as if he had expected it.

'So…they wouldn't tell me…what happened after I passed out? All I remember before I passed out was seeing your face…you said it would be okay…I just blacked out,' Dale remarked frowning at the lack of memory he had from the end of the event.

'I ran in…' Belle responded going through it all for the first time, 'despite being highly advised against it…my friends begged me not to go in, but they also understood I couldn't stand to do nothing,' she said casting a glance over at Abe who stood out of the way in the corner, giving her a reassuring and sympathetic smile.

'Most of the flames were extinguished but as I got in the smoke was still clouded around, yet I was able to sense where my father was held. There was a man with a gun…'

'One of your dad's "henchmen"' Dale replied suddenly, Belle looking down at him and coming from her almost dazed explanation,

'What?'

'Yeah, you remember the two guys who were constantly on guard when you were held by Harold? Well there was about five of them, I only saw four, but the fifth seemed to be in charge of the others. The guy with the gun…he was one of the two you never met.'

'That explains how they got in with ease,' Belle muttered looking at Abe again before continuing her explanation. 'I was shown what happened on that night a few years ago…and then my father he was himself…but then it all changed…he changed…but he was fighting it so hard,' she said her voice trembling, Abe wanting to go and wrap his arms around her. Though as Dale watched her sadly, taking her hand as much as his weak grasp would allow she continued. 'He's gone…' she whispered, Dale resting his head back against the pillow.

'I…I'm sorry Belle…you shouldn't have had to go through that…'

'Everything happens for a reason,' she breathed, looking at Dale again with a weak smile, 'so what did the doctors say?'

'The burns aren't serious and if I'm lucky I should get none to very minor scarring,' he replied 'but honestly, are you okay?'

'Yes, I have everyone here for me,' she assured him.

'Good, will I see you again soon?'

'Yes I should imagine so,' she replied thoughtfully, 'but what makes you think I'm going so soon?'

'Have you seen your mum already?'

'No…'

'Then I know you'll want to check she's okay too, so I won't keep you…just…don't leave it too long Belle,' he said a clear plea in his voice.

'I won't,' she promised embracing him as gently as she could manage. Rising from the bed, she looked to Abe who approached her, taking her hand as they left the room, Belle glancing back to see Dale trying now to get some sleep.

'You did very well, are you alright?' he asked concern in his voice,

'Yes' she nodded 'now I just have to see my mother…this will be difficult…' she sighed, going to the next room and after taking a deep breath opening the door. Glenna lay in the hospital bed with numerous wires and cables monitoring her health, though other than a few bandages applied to some cuts, she was virtually unscathed, her pale expression making Belle cautious as she walked over to her. 'Belle…my darling I am so sorry…'

'No I'm sorry mum, I let you down because I never was able to see you weren't involved until I got that letter, I accept your apology, but I have to say sorry too, because I was in the wrong…' she said, Abe allowing her the space she needed while she talked to her mother.

'Belle…you don't have to apologise to me…not ever…'

'But father…he's…he's…gone…' Belle said finding it hard to get the words out and blinking back the tears in an attempt to remain strong for her mother.

'I know…but Belle…I lost my husband many years ago…I miss him so much…but I lost him a long time ago…'

'I saw him though…I really did.' Belle was uncertain to say the least by her mothers reaction to what she was telling her, and even more confused by Glenna as she continued to speak.

'I think there's a lot that can be said for a daughter, who shows so much emotion, when the man who died was not your father…' she remarked sympathetically.

'Mother…I know it was him…the way he looked at me…the way he asked me to forgive him…it was his voice…his eyes, it was him…'

'Belle, sometimes we see things in a light we believe to be true…But there is something I wanted to tell you…as I said in my letter things aren't always as they seem. You're abilities originated from somewhere close. Did you never wonder how you came to have such a strong clairvoyance?' Belle looking at her mother perplexed when she entered her thoughts, Abe too hearing them as he tuned in with them; '_I understand you better than you think Belle.' _

Looking at her shocked, Belle took a moment to adjust to what she had been told, when something else occurred to her.

'That's what he meant…Abe,' Belle said directing her attention to him. 'In the vision that figure…he said there was a woman who had an incredible talent…rare…all this time it was…mum,' she breathed, looking back to Glenna, Abe now at her side, a hand resting on her shoulder. 'That's why he wanted to threaten Mum and me, he knew all along…whoever it is knows what we're both capable of…'

'Harold also knew what you were capable of didn't he Glenna?' Blue asked gently, Belle's mother looking up to the merman before looking away again.

'I told Harold of my ability when he proposed to me…I wanted him to love me for exactly who I was. To ensure no secrets were held…though of course I'd had no idea of how he'd take it, but it didn't put him off,' she smiled, 'he merely asked why I'd never told him sooner…' her smile then fading, 'Harold knew what I was…what I could do…the man you saw didn't, so how can you say it's the same man?'

'Memories can be carefully altered and concealed,' Abe explained, 'he was probably trying to save himself for doing something he may have known he'd later regret…'

'You speak as though you know exactly how my husband was thinking at the time,'

'I keep an open mind.'

Looking from Abe to Belle, Glenna seemed to be considering something when Belle at last spoke. 'I know that you believe he was gone, but I saw the look in my fathers eyes, he…he asked me to forgive him. That was the last thing he said to me, before it was over.'

'The truth of a situation can lie in front of you, closer than you think. I know you yearn to know answers to questions that seem out of reach. But Belle, if anyone can find those answers it is you.' Nodding with a smile, Glenna then asked her daughter something Belle did not expect, the whole meeting with her mother being nothing like she had believed. 'Until the people that are responsible for your father's murder are stopped, you must not come near me again. It is safer for us both…' Belle's eyes widened at this but as she looked to Abe he nodded his agreement to this.

'Aura's are very powerful…' he remarked thoughtfully, 'being together leads whoever it is to not just one but both.'

'Take care both of you, I don't believe this will be the last time I see you…but if it is, then Belle, I never got to tell you exactly how proud I am of you. You have grown into the most perfect daughter I could have ever hoped for. Harold and I will always be proud of you no matter what,' she smiled,

'_Never doubt how proud we all are…'_ Abe whispered in her mind, Glenna looking up to Abe with a curious smile, before taking her daughters hand as she said goodbye, Belle feeling the tears roll down her face…

**So that's Glenna's secret, was quite sad, but you will see things start to look up in the next chapter as the group make it their aim to find out what is going on and who is responsible for it all... **

**Thankyou too "Silverrain1312," "LadyAquanine73551," "Angel-Protectress," "PuppyLoveSisters," "Kim," and everyone who leaves frequent reviews that are always such a pleasure to read, you make it all worthwile. Thankyou and goodnight I shall update soon! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	35. Familiar Faces

**Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter tonight, I thought I'd get too tired...though 1:45am in the morning for an update isn't the first time lol. Anyway here is Chapter 35, I hope you enjoy and you may see the return of a couple of familiar faces...I hope you enjoy please read and review thankyou! x

* * *

**

Getting home after their visit to the hospital, Belle was noticeably tired, the evening having a weary effect on her due to the lack of sleep she'd had in recent nights. Yet her mind was filled with various things to consider and think over. Glenna had known all along of her daughter's abilities, being a bearer of them herself and yet she had never told Belle. This left her wondering who else could have known…if so; did she know them? Had Dale known? The list was endless…_'Belle…are you alright?' _Abe's voice gently bringing her back to the present. Looking at Abe as he crouched in front of her, she took his hand in hers, the other running across her cheek. 'You're still thinking about today,' he said in calm understanding

'It's so much to take in…' she sighed

'You don't have to do it all in one night; none of us are going to leave you to do it alone. I know how you're feeling...'

'Why do I feel like I've been given an ultimatum Abe? Mother doesn't want me to see her because of how strong our aura's are when combined. But I know now that she just fears that if I get to close to her I'll end up getting hurt. Dale will no doubt watch her but he's putting himself in danger by doing so…and if they're together I can't keep my promise to Dale…' Belle burying her face in her hands, Abe watching sadly as he put his hands on either side of her arms, 'help me…' she whispered looking up at him with shining eyes. Sitting on the sofa, Abe put his arms around Belle, the young lady he cared for so much ending up on his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Feeling her warm breath against his neck as he talked to Belle, she only listened to his words rather than responding to them; his voice soothing to her and calming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'You know I never thought Belle could be like this,' Liz said quietly to Hellboy, early the next morning. She was sat cross-legged on the bed, wearing cut off black pyjama trousers and a thin strapped black top. 'How do you mean?'

'You know…so sad…I know what's happened was devastating but I'd never seen her so torn up.'

'Everyone gets hurt at times…it's just people have different ways of coping with it and showing it. But what happened…Belle should never have had to see…that's what makes it worse.'

'Seeing the pain she went through that day…it made me think of how you felt from losing your father and then having to see me almost…'

'Don't say it Liz,' he said cutting her off, the memory brooding over him whenever he thought of it. 'I wouldn't have been able to let you go,' he admitted, 'you got me for life,' he added in attempt to lighten it.

'Don't you go anywhere either,' she warned, 'or you will be sorry,' she added, referring to his words to her after Liz had been revived. 'We should go and see how Belle is,' Liz said decisively, Hellboy about to agree when the cry of their children interrupted the idea. 'I'll see to Cedric and Aurora, you go and see Abe and Belle, I'll follow you in.'

'Okay babe, and listen,' he said putting a hand to her face. 'Don't you go thinking that I'm gonna leave you babe, I love you, and I'd give my life for you…despite the fact you still want me to do the dishes.'

'I think I can let you off that duty,' she smiled kissing him tenderly. 'I love you too,' she whispered resting her forehead against his.

As Hellboy walked into Belle's room, he immediately backed out and went into Abe's room, knowing that she would be there if not in her room. A theory proven correct as he went in and saw Belle and Abe lay out on the sofa, a duvet draped over Belle whilst she rested her head against his chest, Abe looking back and nodding to Red as he walked round. 'It's the first time she's slept in days…she's so content,' he breathed smiling, Hellboy noting the relief in his voice.

'Yeah she looks quite peaceful, but then again she's lay with the best person for that,' he grinned pulling up a chair quietly and sitting opposite them. 'The FBI are coming tomorrow apparently…not that I think it's a good idea…they've been no help up to now.'

'Do they know who shot her father?'

'No, they have no idea…idiots; whoever did it was stood right by them. I'll tell you something now though; it was no one on our side.'

'How can you be so sure…?'

'Come on Abe, every agent there was accounted for…all their guns loaded with the exception of ours for obvious reasons,' he said indicating him and Belle.

'But it doesn't make sense, why would someone who wasn't on our side kill her father?'

'You got me, besides you should be asking yourself that one Abe, you're the logical one if we're talking realistically.' Looking at Belle for a moment, Abe brought his gaze back to Hellboy, his expression one of deep consideration.

'Maybe Agent Clay can shed some more light on this,' he suggested, 'if we can find enough on Harold's background we may be able to piece together what happened. Belle showed me a vision she saw that day…she can see something and so can I…something were just missing and I can't quite put my finger on it. Someone has gotten close enough to cause this trouble Red, they knew the patterns of Belle and her family they knew us and probably our capabilities. This has been very delicately planned,' he said frowning.

'Well we're going to end it, though I don't think delicate will be quite my choice of manoeuvre,' he remarked lightly.

'I don't want Belle to get hurt anymore Red, we have to stop whoever's doing all this.'

'Have a little more faith will ya buddy? You know we'll get it sorted, and if it's the last thing I do I'll make sure that it's over as quickly as possible.'

At this point both men were interrupted in their conversation, Belle yawning a little as her eyes opened slightly, grateful to see little light in the room. 'How are you?' Abe asked softly, Belle realising where she was lay as she looked up,

'I don't feel exhausted anymore…just tired,' she muttered sleepily.

'Rest for as long as you need, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.'

'I know but if I can help then I must,' Belle replied, though as she rested her head once against Abe's chest again her eyes soon fell closed.

'She's so weary,' Abe sighed, 'and yet she fights so hard to do all she can…'

'Yeah but you can't blame her Abe, it's how she is…selfless.'

'I know…' he breathed, looking over her again, Belle catching part of the conversation as she drifted in and out of sleep.

'You really love her don't you?' Hellboy smiled,

'Yes, I do' he responded truthfully, looking at Red,

'…and I know for a fact she returns it…it took you guys long enough to admit it though' he said rolling his eyes, 'I mean I was _never_ nervous when telling Liz anything like that,' he said, Abe about to correct him when Liz did it for him.

'As I was told you were nervous about proposing,' she grinned, Hellboy opening and closing his mouth again before folding his arms.

'The kids awake?'

'No they went back to sleep, which seems about right considering it's only seven am…'

'You told me it was nine,' Hellboy groaned, 'seven am…no wonder it feels like it has been a long morning already…I think I'm gonna do like Belle and get another couple of hours,' he said stretching and getting to his feet. 'You gonna join me?' he asked Liz,

'Well I really should get ready I suppose…' she began, when Hellboy cut across her smoothly,

'I never told you "no" was a possible option in this question,' he grinned picking Liz up and carrying her out, interrupting her attempt at telling him to put her down. 'Ah, you don't want to wake Belle,' he pointed out.

'Just you wait till we get to our room,' she threatened,

'I'm shaking,' Red taunted, Liz scowling at him as the door closed behind them, Abe shaking his head knowingly as he too lay down a bit more, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax beside Belle.

Getting up about ten am, Abe intended to leave Belle to sleep, feeling that she needed it, the young beauty awakening again only for a few moments. 'Good morning,' he said kneeling down beside her as he pulled the duvet farther over her.

'Morning...have I slept in?'

'No, you can go back to sleep Belle, myself, Red and Liz will see to our guests.'

'I'll join you soon…I just need to wake up a little,' she breathed,

'Take all the time you need, as I said we can sort out things upstairs, I just want to know you've rested yourself enough…you've had a long couple of days and this will help,' he assured her.

'I'm sorry for worrying you…'

'Don't be sorry, it's okay, you know it is,' he said kissing her on the forehead, 'once you're alright and ready to join us then we'll be waiting. You know we're here,' he promised. Belle then took his hand for a few seconds before settling back under the duvet as he wished, Abe grateful to see it as he stood up and left the room just as the door bell rang. Greeting the few FBI agents that accompanied agent Manning into the house, he asked where Belle was, as he wanted to offer his condolences for her loss, and Agent Myers passing the same message. 'We'll ensure that she gets the messages,' Liz said, the group going into the meetings room and sitting down to talk.

'Obviously, gathering information is proving somewhat difficult as Agent Fentran is seemingly avoiding dealing with the matter. It's not something I agree with but as he's the boss there's little we can do other than appeal against it,' Manning said in clear irritation.

'Or there's my method of just telling him to give us what we need otherwise he'll be seeing stars,' Hellboy said matter-of-factly.

'Why won't Agent Fentran give you the paperwork you require?' Abe questioned perplexed,

'Nobody knows what Fentran's intentions are…he's put barriers which are difficult to get past, and trying to reason with him is less than easy.'

'But you used to be in command, surely you have some say…'

'I have about as much say as you guys do in having the FBI never coming near you again. It's near impossible to work past, because they put someone in above me for reasons that were other than me quitting, retiring or moving to another unit, it knocked me down in the line up.'

'So what are we going to do?'

'We need to locate all possible threats that Harold had, and my only theory on doing this is by going through a police like investigation as it's something that Fentran can't override. But I'm taking it Belle would have no ideas?' Manning asked,

'Belle has told me all she knows,' Abe said calmly, 'some of it has links that will be of use, but until we decipher them it would be impossible to use them to help at this point.' The meeting continued on for another hour no less, the three friends discussing with the FBI all the possibilities of action, until at last they left them alone, Liz shutting the door in relief.

'Belle must still be asleep,' she said thoughtfully, Abe nodding,

'Yes, though I don't doubt she will be joining us soon,' he remarked when the phone started to ring, Hellboy going to answer it as if he'd been expecting it.

'Hello? Yeah…yeah their gone…alright we'll see you in a few minutes.'

'Who was that?' Liz asked as Red put down the phone,

'Former Agent Clay,' Abe said seeing the answer before Hellboy could even open his mouth.

'Yeah he's got some useful information apparently, and he can probably help more than Manning,' he said adding in a low tone, 'he does better than Manning and he isn't even part of the FBI anymore…'

By the time Belle had joined them; Agent Clay had already arrived and provided the newest addition to the information that would prove of use. The Lucivia family file, with its central focus being on Harold, Belle being second to this.

'How do you have all this?' Belle asked in surprise, taking the files in her hands and flicking through them quietly as Clay explained it, Abe sat beside her and reading it too.

'It's mandatory,' Clay said lightly, 'though very little of it is actually needed, but because your father did some work for a rank that wasn't quite FBI standard but still very private work, a file was created on him. It gives details on everything and anything from mainstream information to family links etc.'

'How is it all gathered?'

'Well you see, when you work for the FBI or something of that level, a lot needs to be known about you because it's a very secretive organisation, which has a lot of trust required in order to do the job. Hence the way that everyone doubts Fentran and yet it's difficult to prove, because if there was something wrong it should be noted in some form on his file.'

'His files clear?'

'Not exactly, can't be found is more precise,' Clay frowned. 'Though we're looking, but something's not right I'll tell you that much. Anyway back to what I was saying, when you work with something like that, most major details on you are needed. But as you can see you and your mother are listed, because you're part of the family links.'

'So that's why my area has been extended because since then I have worked for the FBI in helping Red, Blue and Liz,' Belle said in understanding.

'Right, in the beginning, yours would have been very basic details. For example, date of birth, descriptions, anything distinctive really. Though naturally it has been expanded now to list your known abilities, the knowledge you have learned within the FBI, who you have worked with. As you can see it goes on and on.'

'It's going to take a while to look through all this,' she sighed looking over the filled pages.

'That's not your only problem either,' Clay added, 'getting around the FBI won't be easy…finding your answers will have to be done through your own means or me. I have a couple of friends who can help me out that work for the FBI. They're also in a different segment of the FBI so obtaining files isn't such a difficult task, but still it's not going to be easy. Are you sure Glenna or your friend can't tell you anymore?'

'I don't think so, but I intend to ask Dale when he's got some more of his strength back,' Belle said when Hellboy interrupted airily.

'Ah we'll do fine, besides I called in another old friend to help out,'

'Who?' Belle asked curiously, Liz and Abe looking up as he went out of the room, the three standing up from their positions as Hellboy returned after a moment grinning. 'Belle…' he said by means of introduction, as a figure followed him through the door that Liz and Abe instantly recognised, 'this is our former pain in the neck of a boss… Johann Krauss.'

* * *

**Yes, I brought Johann Krauss into the plot (for those of you who haven't seen the second movie - though I think most of you have - he's a character in it and very unusual at that) I'm not sure how much of a part he will play yet, it may be short and he might stay around for longer, but either way he will have a slight part in this fanfic at least :) **

**I will update soon as usual, please review and as always thankyou to my frequent reviewers! Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	36. Secrets

**Hi everyone! :) Hope your all okay, yes so as a lot of you noticed in the last chapter I brought in Johann Krauss, and he seems to find Belle quite the intriguing new member to the BPRD as you are soon to find out along with a few other things from some different characters in this chapter....and there's a bit of romance in there ;) Enjoy and review thankyou! x **

Taking in the unusual appearance of Johann Krauss, the man that was mere ectoplasmic form contained in a suit, Belle paused at a loss for words when Abe came to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Johann worked with us briefly last year, I can assure you he is nothing to fear,' he told her in a soft voice, the semi-sphere of glass shifting its direction from Abe to Belle as if contemplating something when the clouded form spoke to her directly.

'You have nothing to be afraid of my dear, I vill not hurt you.'

'I have heard of you once before…and unless I am proven wrong you worked with the ectoplasmic research within the FBI,' Belle said using her telepathy by means of learning this.

'Zat iz correct' he nodded, 'I have heard talk of you Agent Lucivia, you are quite ze remarkable agent.'

'I just try to do my best in a given situation. My friends are very important to me,' she responded her hand entwining with Abe's as Hellboy spoke up.

'Anyway…the point of me getting you here Johann is because Clay found out you worked with Fentran before he was put in charge of the BPRD.'

'Ja, I did vork vith him some time ago. He vas a very troubled man for one so young, and as I am aware has seen some horrible things.'

'Hello? We get faced with ugly brutes most days of the week, why does Fentran seeing it make him any different?'

'I am not talking about entities as such Agent Hellboy. Fentran iz not a normal man nor iz he one to be very readily trusted.'

'Tell us something we don't know,' Hellboy groaned impatiently, apparently already regretting the idea of calling him to their home.

Turning as Belle went to sit back down on the sofa, her hand brushed against some of the paperwork on the table, her subconscious abilities picking something up amongst them which made her pause. Looking down at the slip of paper that read "don't trust Fentran" Belle frowned as she then saw Clay envisioned in her mind. As Abe watched her carefully, aware of her distant expression, and seeing the same picture as he tried to tune in with her, Belle's eyes suddenly focused on Clay.

'May I speak with you?' she asked,

'Certainly,' he agreed, not at all fazed by it, Abe wondering if Clay expected it. Walking past Johann and Hellboy who looked after her curiously, former agent Clay joined her in the corridor. Once out of earshot, Belle then turned to him, in her hand the note as everything pieced itself together.

'Nearly four months ago, you gave me a warning that I should be wary over the FBI…you knew something more than you were letting on didn't you?' she questioned, searching his expression which remained perfectly plain aside from the wry smile he gave her.

'You have a very good memory Belle, it will prove useful to you I'm sure…your also quite knowledgeable on my opinions.'

'Some of which are fact…I also know you sent that note about Fentran…I was able to see you write it…' she breathed, Clay knowing what she had meant.

'Then you understand the situation…'

'Without you explaining what you know I can't understand it…why didn't you just tell us your suspicions or what you knew? Why all this secrecy?'

'Belle, everything you're experiencing here is a deadly game. If I merely told you everything with no precaution taken, I might not be standing here talking to you. It's as simple as that…' Scanning his expression with unease clear in her features Clay sighed. 'I know whats running through your mind…'

'Not like I can see whats running through yours…you don't think it will stop at my father do you?'

'Belle you know I can't tell you that, I can't predict the future, and though I don't believe Fentran's innocent in any of this but at the end of the day, without being able to prove that he's involved in some way all we can go on is opinion…'

'…and thought,' Belle replied determination gleaming in her eyes as she walked back into the living room, Clay quick on her heel. 'Alright,' she began looking to everyone in the room, 'Clay you have to tell us all you can,'

'You know I will but I am limited and as I said it's opinion…'

'Anything can help,' Belle encouraged, 'Johann can you access any files needed from the FBI?'

'Ja but vhat vould you need zem for agent Lucivia?'

'Any information needed has to be of use, Clay did you say you still know agents who can help?'

'Yes, I can call them as soon as we know what we need,' he responded, Belle turning to Hellboy and Liz,

'Is everything there from my father's file?'

'Well considering there's hundreds of sections and bits of paperwork I bloody hope so,' Red responded lifting all the papers up in example.

'We'll sift through it and see what we can find,' Liz assured her when Belle made a decision on the matter,

'No, I'll take it and go through it, if anyone can make sense of everything to do with him…it's me…' she breathed, taking the files and putting them to one side before they looked at everything they had on Fentran. During the course of the day, as Belle worked her way through some of the files on her father, Abe helped her, the pair trying to learn as much as they could on the business life Harold had led. Meanwhile, Johann & Clay got into contact with fellow agents that they both knew would willingly provide their services as Red and Liz did multiple jobs in helping with the difficult and partially tedious paperwork between playing with the children.

With evening finally drawing in, Belle placed the last of the thirtieth file they had gone through on their completed pile and sat back wearily, Abe continuing to have his arm around her waist, though to his surprise she stood up and went to the door. 'I'll go and start dinner…' she began when Red cut across her,

'No you won't, it's been a long day so we're ordering take-out,' he remarked, Belle having no objection to this and going to the phone to place an order. 'I never want to look at another piece of FBI paperwork again…' he added with a groan,

'Though you'll admit it's quite interesting the amount of things they note about each agent that works for them,' Abe said thoughtfully, while Johann Krauss took a seat across from them.

'Belle iz quite ze capable agent wouldn't you agree?' he remarked in questioning,

'She's certainly been an inspiration…I mean without Belle I couldn't have had a safer time in labour…she's been such a good friend…' Liz smiled,

'I think we can all agree that Belle has brought a new spark to our lives…all in different ways but each as meaningful,' Abe agreed,

'Yeah not to mention her skills in the car,' Red grinned, Johann taking all this in as the highlight of the conversation re-entered, unaware of the conversation that had been going on in the minutes she had been out of the room.

'Dinner should be here in ten minutes,' she said in way of answer to Hellboy's question before he could ask it.

'Great, and then I'm gonna go to bed, I need some rest...'

'You say it like you've been doing really strenuous work,' Liz replied raising an eyebrow,

'Babe paperwork_ is_ strenuous in my books, it's the fighting that's the easy side of my job,' he smirked, Belle sitting down beside Abe again and resting her head against his shoulder.

'Will you be staying here tonight Agent Clay?' Belle asked softly,

'No, I must get back but I'll be in contact tomorrow,' he assured her, Belle then directing the question to Johann,

'It had already been arranged with Agent Hellboy zat I vould be around for a few days no longer az I vill need to return to my own headquarters.' Nodding Belle still felt an unusual unease around the former boss of the BPRD, though she couldn't decide why other than her initial surprise of his appearance. Later that evening Belle took the time to give Dale a ring at the hospital, a phone call which had been cheerfully received…

'Hello,'

'Hey Belle, how are you?'

'Tired…I'm just doing my best to pull through everything with a smile,'

'You don't have to do it alone you know,' Dale pointed out,

'I know, and I'm not to an extent, I know I have them all around me…'

'You have me too…I may be wound up in bandages currently and barely able to move…but you get the idea,' he grinned, Belle laughing a little. 'That's more like it,' he added cheerfully,

'I'm alright Dale, like I said I'm just tired but everything has been pretty busy, it's kept me occupied.'

'Well just take care of yourself,' Dale said now completely serious,

'You know I will, and I really hope your injuries heal quickly…I feel so guilty for…'

'Don't say it Belle, there's no need for you to feel guilty, I did what I did _for_ you Belle. Besides I'm fine, and you know Glenna's fine so I don't want you to go feeling guilty, or in a couple of weeks you'll have me to answer to,' he said grinning.

'You're getting better,' Belle smiled decisively,

'You know it, but as much as I want to catch up on everything with you, I think you could do with some sleep,'

'I don't mind…'

'I know you don't, but I know we can have a proper talk when we're both feeling more up to it.'

'Well if you're sure…goodnight Dale,'

'Goodnight Belle,' he replied lightly, Belle coming off the phone feeling better from the conversation, in knowing he was alright.

'Your smiling, things went well,' Abe remarked coming into the room,

'Yes,' she replied looking to him 'though you could have quite easily read it from my mind…'

'Mm…No,' Abe said thoughtfully as he came and sat on the edge of the bed as Belle tilted her head to the side slightly, her smile one filled with curiosity.

'Why?'

'I never delve into your thoughts too much Belle…if I can help it that is, as sometimes it becomes self-conscious, something which Red has frequently warned me about in the past,' he said lightly. 'Though I must admit you surprised me when you told me that you have never looked into my mind other than when we have talked telepathically.'

'That's right,' Belle nodded, 'it just feels wrong to intrude unnecessarily so I try not to unless I have good reason…' she replied thoughtfully.

'So how are you feeling?'

'Better…I guess my emotions are just so mixed currently that sometimes things can be hard to make sense of.'

'You're doing so well considering though Belle, most couldn't have regained so much in such a short amount of time. You're truly inspirational and dearly cared for…'

'Thankyou,' she breathed putting her arms around his neck and he around her waist as he drew Belle close against his body as their lips met softly.

The following morning, whilst Abe and Red had been called to sort out some detailing for the FBI, and Liz having a day with her children, Belle was looking through the files that belonged to her father the work she had never known of him doing intriguing her. Yet after a couple of hours she found that a break was needed, some of the more familiar notes on him making her feel emotional. So going into the study and sorting through some books in Abe's library which she so frequently used, Belle was in the middle of putting some away on their correct shelves, lost in thought when a voice spoke from behind her, bringing Belle from her reverie. 'Good day,'

'Oh Johann…you startled me,' Belle remarked looking to him slightly dazed,

'I apologize Agent Lucivia…'

'You can call me Belle,' she interrupted 'I'm not exactly an FBI agent,' she added a little uncomfortable with the reference.

'Ah, but you have provided your services correct?'

'Yes…but as I said before, I'll always do my best to look out for those who I'm close too…I always aim to do whats right, I don't help like I do because I see it as a job...I have reason for it.'

'Zere is a lot vhich makes you quite unique here.'

'No more than Red, Blue or Liz,' Belle replied calmly,

'Yet your background iz different to theirs…yet zey are quite cloze to you'

'What did you know from working with Fentran?' Belle asked suddenly turning around, 'you seem to show so much interest in me and yet the reason Red asked you here is because you worked with a man who is a potential threat to everything the BPRD stands for.'

'That iz a strong allegation…'

'No, suggestion rather than allegation Agent Krauss but without you telling me what you know…'

'You vill no doubt find out in ze same way Abe uses to gather information correct?'

'I would rather you told me the truth, I don't use my abilities unless I have good reason too.' Standing motionless for a moment Johann observed the young lady before him, carefully trying to understand her. She appeared to him as very delicate and yet she showed such strength emotionally...to him Belle was evidently a strong willed character and yet she had such a gentle nature about her he found Belle an extraordinary young lady.

'My knowledge of Fentran is that he iz extremely dangerous and iz not to be underestimated. Ze only time I can tell you of iz vhen I vitnessed him nearly lose all control…like he vaz going to rip something apart. I do not know vhat is vaz vhich made him so angry but I varn you be very careful.'

'It would seem trying to find a straight answer in all this won't be easy…' Belle sighed aloud

'It iz somethink of a problem, I do not deny but from vhat I have heard _you_ can handle it.'

'I can only hope that it is true…' she breathed turning away from Johann and going back to the books she was putting away, Johann about to leave when he turned back for a single moment.

'You get on vell vith Agent Abe Sapien I have noticed,'

'…yes we're…very close,' she answered honestly, though not quite wording it in a way that suggested they were an item. This topic then beginning to play on her mind when Johann Krauss left the room and Belle falling into her thoughts again…

**So....how does this all link to Harold's death? and just what do Clay and Johann know of Fentrans potentially dangerous anger...What is Belle yet to find out and is she at threat? I do like to keep people guessing ^_^ the cliffhangers are back :) I will update soon thankyou as usual thankyou to my reviewers your all great! :) xx **


	37. Mission at 3am

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay on updating, the new chapter would have been up last night but the document manager decided not to work....anyway, its up now and thats the main thing :) Also this new chapter is quite long :) it would have been longer still as I'd already come up with the next part, but its easier to do it in two parts. Also I have a bit of a treat as I have just finished a new sketch of Belle and Abe which I have uploaded, so check out my display picture and let me know what you think :) **

**In relation to the new sketch I also wanted to say that I have recently created and account on Deviant art, as I thought it would be nice to submit the sketches I have done and so you can all see it in the original sizing too, so if you have an account do leave me a comment on there or just let me know what you think :) I have about 4 to upload at the moment but there will be more going on there. **

**Anyway, enjoy & review thankyou!

* * *

**

Three am…a time of night when all should have been quiet and most asleep…something which evaded Red, Blue, Liz and Belle as a gleaming silver Mercedes came onto the main road at an even speed. 'I don't get why the hell it's our problem at three in the morning if the FBI can't handle a bloody case on their own…the only reason a guy should be awoken at this time is for a snack or by the kids…' Hellboy grumbled his rant going unheard by Liz who had fallen asleep in the back with him, Belle and Abe riding up front.

'You're very quiet,' Abe said softly to Belle as Red took a break from his ranting, 'what are you thinking about?'

'What we're going to be up against mainly…' she replied, her response only just rising above the wind that blew over them.

'Would you prefer me to drive?' Abe offered knowing how weary she was, her tired expression still lingering in her features,

'It's alright; it's only a five to ten minute drive…'

'Well the sooner we get in the quicker we get out, and I swear whatever the hell it is that got me out of bed at three am is seriously gonna be sorry,' Hellboy said dangerously, Belle only half listening now as she drove down the road, her mind elsewhere. '_Something is on your mind isn't it?' _Abe asked softly in her mind,

'_I thought you didn't listen to my thoughts?' _Belle responded her eyes still on the road though a slight smile now touched her lips.

'_I wasn't, I'm just aware of you more than any other…the way I care for you seems to make it even stronger. So am I right in saying something is wrong?' _

'_Yes…I was going to ask to talk to you when it was a more reasonable hour…' _

'_Certainly' _he acquiesced, Belle glancing at him and smiling as she took his hand for a moment before making the turn off. Pulling up amongst the other FBI cars Red –after gently waking Liz- was the first to get out of the car as he strode towards Manning irritably.

'Oh dear…' Belle voiced locking the car and following Red, Abe and Liz at her side,

'Look Manning do you have any idea what time it is…?'

'Yes, because I was called out just like you. I am in just a foul mood and I am very stressed so if you want to take your anger out on someone than take it out on Fentran.'

'With pleasure,' Hellboy said darkly cracking his knuckles and about to ask for him when Belle intervened,

'Come on H.B you don't want to start a fight like this, you want to get home quickly right? After all the children won't want you to be away for long,' she remarked, knowing this would make him stop. The news of a mission had come quickly that morning by phone call, and Myers had arrived shortly after to watch over Cedric and Aurora while they were gone.

'Let's make this a quick date then shall we?' Hellboy suggested, no calmer than he had been before, the group syncing up there locators and heading towards the building they had been called too. 'Perfect place for a horror movie,' Hellboy remarked at the graveyard surrounding, Belle's grimace at area as they passed through the gate making her falter.

'It's okay,' Abe encouraged,

'So much darkness lingers here…' Belle breathed, Abe sensing the same presence as she did,

'Red, it will be difficult to locate the entity tonight I fear,' he said H.B turning to them and rolling his eyes,

'Come on Abe, these things come after us as much as we go after them, it's not exactly gonna hide from us is it?'

'Strategically speaking though isn't it better to know where you're meant to be wary of…' Abe began

'Ah you think too much Abe,' Hellboy said dismissively, though as they progressed farther inward the FBI closing the gates behind them. 'Besides by these guys' standards if it's dangerous we get locked in with it, so I don't think it's gonna be exactly timid.'

'I don't think that's helping,' Liz said, her voice just as on edge as Belle's.

'Oh come on girls it's just a bone yard besides it helped us back when Rasputin & Kroenen was our primary targets,' Hellboy remarked, Liz remembering the time and placing a hand on Hellboy's arm when something ran past at a fast speed. Holding his arm out to hold Liz back, Red loaded his gun, as everyone manoeuvred. Making the first step, Belle ran forward flipping lightly over the creature to give herself a fair placement, Abe and Red moving to bring them in a diamond shape, the group surrounding the entity with some ease.

'What is it?' Liz asked, as they watched carefully the creature having the and features of a bull with bull though its eyes glowed red, two black and deadly sharp horns directing toward each of them in turn as it circled itself.

'An ancient beast that is clear, the markings indicate its aged body…alike a Taurus…' Blue remarked, Belle watching carefully as it decided its first move.

'Liz!' she suddenly exclaimed, her fire wielding friend on alert as the beast charged towards her, Red about to shoot when trying to use her flames to stop it, Liz was knocked aside, her dark hair covering her face as she fell toward the hard ground.

'Okay three in the morning is one thing, but now you've really pissed me off!' Hellboy said in anger flinging up his gun and directed it in one swift motion pulling the trigger without hesitation. Watching as it kicked and flailed, Hellboy quickly realised it were now coming toward him, Belle taking a chance and managing to come between them, her backward dive bringing her back across the ground, her heels bringing up the ground beneath her as she held onto her solid posture.

Turning from one to the other, Belle successfully confusing it with her equally matched pace, Abe was given a chance to help Liz up, ensuring she was okay before following Belle's example, bringing himself between Hellboy and Belle with enough time to get back and into a different position. 'That's the weakness, its mind can only hold so much in order to attack, all this creature knows is to charge and attack,'

'Sounds like me on a bad day,' Hellboy grumbled going in a straight forward collision with the bull, dragging it down and wrestling to pin it down, firing a gun shot in the air to make his point made. Yet the sound triggered an emotion in Belle…the hurt and pain from the day she had been trying to forget she felt that she was almost reliving… 'Got it, well that was easy enough…I swear the FBI are becoming worse by the day…' he grumbled, 'that was child's play, you did good though Belle, don't think you could have gotten any closer.'

'Yeah…' she breathed, not entirely aware of the conversation as the FBI agents gathered the entity binding it tightly as they heaved it into the trucks.

'Manning,' Hellboy said nodding as they passed, the agent looking exasperated at the swift exit they had made, though again Belle only came out of her reverie as they reached the car, with Abe gently taking the keys from her hand.

Allowing Abe to drive, Belle soon fell asleep in the front seat of the car, still saying very little in the beginning of the ride home, making Red and Liz wary of her despite Hellboy's interest in his fiancé. 'You're sure you okay?'

'You ask me that one more time Red and you won't be…I'm fine, really,' she assured him, pressing her lips against his to silence him, Hellboy finally relaxing making Abe chuckle lightly. Though as he looked back to Belle, his expression became smoother as he placed his hand gently on hers, feeling the swirl of emotions that was in her mind presently even as she slept so lightly. Arriving at the bureau which sat in complete darkness, with only dim lights from within, the friends were grateful to get in and go back to bed, Abe not disturbing Belle and carrying her to her room, _'goodnight' _he muttered in his thoughts to Liz and Red, the pair nodding as they returned it, Red asking if Abe thought Belle would be okay, Blue looking from her delicately sleeping form to them and nodding with a slight smile. Carrying Belle to her room, she did not stir at all, even as he lay her in bed, bringing the duvet over her with care and kissing her soft lips before going into his room to get some more sleep himself…

The following morning, Belle had awoken early, wondering now how many times she had fallen asleep on the others, feeling guilty knowing that they wouldn't disturb her. 'Good morning,' Abe said looking in through the doorway,

'Mm...good morning,' she said with a smile yawning a little, 'did you carry me to my room again?'

'It was no problem,' he said dismissively, Belle tilting her head with a slight smile as if she should have known better.

'Are you okay?' Abe asked sitting with Belle on her bed,

'I'm just…I think it was shock really…' she said slowly, now more alert and knowing what Abe meant; seeing it in his thoughts. 'The last few days I've spent looking through and getting too involved in the life of my father portrayed through his file…just trying to find answers…trying to see the side of his life I was never told of…I think it's just made me emotional, but last night it scared me…'

'It was my fault for encouraging you to come in…I shouldn't have even encouraged you to drive, or to join us last night. I just wanted you to have the choice rather than to be told you'd be better off staying at home where it was safe.'

'I know, I saw in your mind that you were uncomfortable by my presence whilst we were there…'

'Only because I was concerned for you…'

'It wasn't your fault Abe, no entities are safe, we know that…' she said closing the space between them and laying her head in his lap as she continued to talk, Abe responding as he rested his arm over her waist, his hand playing idly with her long, soft hair. 'You mentioned earlier that you would like to talk…would you still prefer to wait?'

'No, I'd like to talk about it now…if you're okay with that?'

'Of course,' he replied, unaware of the topic Belle wanted to discuss as she averted his eyes for a moment before looking back as she asked quietly,

'Are you happy…being with me…?'

'Yes, of course, you know how much I love and cherish you…do you not feel the same?'

'Yes, I just…we haven't really told anyone about it,' she responded softly, Abe now smiling as he began to understand what she was getting at, 'I mean Red and Liz know but I wanted to make it feel that there was a definite "us" out of the bureau.'

'If that is what you wish then I have no objection, in all honesty I had wanted the same, but I was hesitant to ask…'

'Why?' Belle queried, watching his wistful gaze

'Being with someone like me…with someone who looks as I do, I believed you may not wish for others to know…' At this point Abe paused as Belle sat up, her hands against his chest as he supported her around the waist so she was now comfortable in his lap. 'I love you for who you are,' she in a soft voice, Abe resting his forehead against hers, 'and that's not going to change, I want people to know how much I love you,'

'As do I, though for you I was just concerned,' he sighed running his hand through her hair.

'You shouldn't,' Belle soothed, her arms now around his neck as she kissed him softly.

'Good morning,' Hellboy greeted cheerfully coming in; looking from one to the other with a wide grin, knowing he'd interrupted them.

'Good morning,' they greeted in unison Belle sitting properly in Abe's lap now as they faced him. 'knocking would have been nice,' Belle said laughing,

'Yeah…you were awake I know it, I can be discreet,' he said the phrasing becoming more comical whenever he tried to include it. 'Anyway the FBI have been on the phone and any minute now…' he said pausing to hear the siren going off down the corridor, 'the alarms gonna go off,' he concluded, 'but we're not leaving till after breakfast, you two coming?' he asked in questioning, Belle already getting up as Hellboy informed them.

'I'm surprised you're alright with it?'

'Yeah well, I'd like to tell them my opinion of last night in person,' he said continuing to smirk.

'Does Manning have the paperwork?' Abe asked following Belle as Liz also came in the room,

'Yeah they dunno what it is though this time…Fentran called it in. Which gives me chance to have a word…or a fist…' he remarked putting an arm around his girlfriend.

'Belle…'

'You wanted me to come and see to the children with you?' she asked seeing it on the surface of her thoughts,

'Yes, Aurora's been crying since about five am this morning and I just don't know whats wrong…' Liz said concerned,

'I'll come and see if there's any reason for it present in her mind,' Belle assured her, wanting to see to Aurora quickly, sensing Liz's initial worrying.

'I could come if you like Liz?' Abe offered,

'Its alright, I think Red wanted to talk to you,' she said leaving the room again to allow Hellboy to talk,

'So what was that?' Red asked grinning widely,

'Nothing just a quiet morning together...'

'Looked a bit more than that,' Hellboy smirked, Abe being more thoughtful on the subject,

'It was just good to see her perk up…Belle's only trying to lighten things Red and just seeing her smile made me feel so much easier.'

'Yeah, listen Abe…all the stuff for the wedding came up again last night,' Hellboy said uncomfortably rubbing against the back of his neck,

'How are the plans coming?' Abe queried, Hellboy looking at his best friend sceptically,

'Be realistic Abe, the most I've had to do with the wedding is the proposal and the guest list…but that's beside the point. Look I wanted to know…if…if you'd be best man? There I asked it…'

'Naturally, why did you doubt my answer?'

'I didn't, I just didn't like asking it, I purposefully kept it on my mind hoping you'd take the hint,'

'I thought I wasn't allowed to go into your mind?'

'Well it was a good way of finding out that you don't,' Hellboy said more cheerfully. As they reached the main hallway, Johann approached them keenly,

'Good morning Agent Abe Sapien, Agent Hellboy,'

'Morning,' Hellboy remarked nonchalantly,

'Good morning,' Abe said politely, the pair about to go into the dining room when Johann stopped them.

'I thought zere was an alarm zat the FBI zent? Avaiting your services…'

'Yeah, though its breakfast time and unlike some we were up at three am this morning,' Hellboy said, his tone annoyed,

'I just zink it vould be better to tackle ze problem first don't you?'

'…and we will, after we've eaten,' Hellboy countered ending the short lived argument as he strode into the dining room.

'He iz still short tempered zen,' Johann said thoughtfully to Abe who didn't respond, 'vere is agent Belle zis morning?'

'She's just seeing to little Aurora, she should be up soon.'

'She is a very unique young lady vouldn't you agree?'

'The rarest and most delicate,' Abe said softly, Johann watching him for a moment when Liz joined them.

'Breakfast is ready…' she started when Belle too came upstairs carrying Aurora in her arms, the toddler looking very sleepy as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms.

'She's teething,' Belle said soothingly, handing her to Liz, 'did you bring Cedric up?'

'Yes Red will just be feeding him, thanks Belle,'

'Not at all,' she nodded following them in for breakfast and the start of a very long day.

Going to where they had been called out, Belle and Liz drove two separate cars to take them all –Johann joining them- Belle and Abe taking the Mercedes while Red and Liz rode with Johann. 'This feels like déjà vu…though continuing our conversation earlier,' Belle began taking opportunity of them being in the car alone, 'why didn't you ever ask me before?'

'I was genuinely concerned on how you felt about the matter. I wouldn't have pressured you into anything…and in light of recent times…'

'You've been there for me through everything, but you've done it so discreetly, I just want those I know to be able to see just how wonderful you are,' Belle remarked taking his hand and glancing over at him, seeing a smile upon his lips. After a twenty minute drive, the team finally arrived, Belle putting up the leather top as they went through the press and such at a fast pace avoiding being looked at, though the expensive car acquired its share of admirers. 'Where are we?' Red asked as they parked up at the back,

'Delocove Manor,' Belle answered simply, 'it's well known for the balls and elegant party's which are hosted here.'

'Well I have my own kind of party in mind,' H.B said grinning, as they got out, Fentran being there amongst the FBI, yelling orders at various agents, Myers being one of them.

'Hi,' he said sheepishly to Belle as he passed her quickly, the group syncing up their locators and bracing their guns when Abe turned to Belle perplexed. 'Do you sense a dark entity?'

'No, how strange…do you?'

'No…that's just my thought on the matter,' Abe said, 'I can sense something but it is by no means deadly…'

'Alright guys, in and out. Don't get caught you know the drill,' Manning told them,

'Yeah, we've been doing this for years, I think we know what we're doing,' Red said irritably, 'not that I don't see what you don't get about "I quit"'

'Drop it Hellboy, just get this over with,' Manning said in a hard tone, 'Fentran's in a bad enough mood as it is without you guys trying to give me a hard time, just go with it,' he hissed.

'Fine, fine,' Hellboy said airily walking in, the others following as the doors were slammed behind them.

'Courteous…' Belle remarked unimpressed by the FBI's attitudes with them that morning.

'You say it like you expected it,' H.B said some humour back in his voice. 'Well let's get this over with,' he said when a cry erupted from deep within the manor.

'It sounded like it was coming from the ballroom,' Belle muttered,

'Do you want to lead us the way then?' Hellboy asked, Belle nodding as she walked forwards cautiously, Abe at her side as they made their way down the highly arched hallways.

'I haven't been here in so many years,' Belle breathed slowly as they walked on, 'everything always was decorated to the finest detail, I remember it so well…' that was when another cry rang out. Stopping outside the ballroom doors, Belle brushed her hand against it, Abe doing the same as they both looked to one another, Liz looking between the two waiting for one to speak.

'Anything?'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it's a creature of mythology,' Blue remarked looking to Belle who nodded, 'but something seems…familiar…'

'Yeah, entity causing havoc, sounds familiar to me,' Hellboy said lightly,

'Shall we?' Blue suggested pushing open the door to see something lying in the middle of the room…

* * *

**So what will they find? Will Hellboy have it out with Fentran or will there be a twist? :) to my readers who know me, they know what I'm like and how nothing will be quite so simple ;) **

**Please review and I've only really mentioned names before so I just wanted to properly thank my frequent reviewers. **

**"silverrain1312" you have been a great and inspirational friend and a fantastic reviewer, you've really stuck with the fanfic & I look forward to beta reading for you, thankyou! :) **

**"LadyAquanine73551" You always have very interesting theories and are very good at noticing any slight detail in my chapters, great to talk to and a great friend thankyou :) **

**"AngelProtectress" You have always left me reviews of support and have been with the fanfic since I first started pretty much thankyou :) **

**"Kim" one brilliant reviewer, and an awesome friend thankyou! :)**

**and everyone else you know who you are :) **

**Please review! One exeptionally long chapter lol :) I'll be updating soon xxx **


	38. Love Professed

**Hey everyone! Hope your all okay tonight :) I had my singing exam on friday and I think it went pretty well. Now just have to start rehearsing my new monologue...so much on performance wise at the moment! Anyway here is the new chapter, I can't believe how many chapters this is up too now. This is a direct continuing from the previous chapter, which I have had ready pretty much for a while :) I really hope you all enjoy it, this chapter will contain, a lot of romance (including an unexpected and adorable moment of love part way through) :), some dangerous involvement with Fentran and a member of the BPRD. The creature you are seeing may also not be expected :) **

**Enjoy and Review thankyou! x **

Looking into the darkened room, Abe, Belle, Hellboy and Liz walked in cautiously, seeing the silhouette in the middle of the room. Not coming in very far, Belle could already hear the creatures panting…it was struggling for breath…'don't…not again…' it said raggedly trying to move away from them, when light cast across the its body. The creature's upper half was human, his chest rising and falling heavily, though it had the front legs of a horse with the long tail of a dolphin. Believing the creature was of mythical origin, Belle had been about to voice this theory when Abe suddenly understood what they were facing, 'that's it. An Icthyocentaur, something linked to my kind as I am an Icthyo Sapien.'

'Is it dangerous?' Liz queried, her hand tightly wrapped around her guns handle,

'No, they're strong fighters though,' he responded, Belle already moving towards the injured creature, her own gun away securely as she knelt beside him, her voice soft and gentle as she spoke.

'Its okay, we're not going to hurt you…you don't have to fear us,'

'Are you sure it iz wize for ze girl to be zat close?' Johann said in a low whisper to Hellboy,

'I don't think it's that much of a threat do you?' he asked raising an eyebrow at the question,

'Another of your kind brutally attacked me…how…how can I place my trust in you…?' the creature uttered weakly, his dark hair clinging around his shoulders as he watched her with fearful eyes.

'I can only offer that we will not hurt but help you, you just need to believe in us.' Hearing his breathing continue at an uneven pace, Hellboy turned to Abe in questioning,

'So what are we gonna do then?'

'He needs medical treatment,' Abe began kneeling down now with Belle and reaching to run his hand along the wounds that cut through the dolphin's tail, when the Icthyocentaur jerked back.

'Its okay…it's okay,' Belle soothed, taking his hand and looking into his eyes with a calming gaze, 'Abe won't hurt you…'

'He…is alike my kind…you live amongst these people?' he asked directing the question toward Abe who nodded,

'Yes, they are nothing to fear, we are all equal here,' he assured him, this obviously relaxing the creature further to hear it from someone linked to his own kind.

'Well this is great, so you're telling me that we were dragged all the way out here for something that isn't even a danger to anyone? I'm gonna murder Fentran, the lousy piece of…' he said trailing off uttering

'How did you get here?'

'I do not know…I lived in a coastal area far from civilisation…free to roam without fear of being captured…yet a current dragged me in, whilst I was down by the riverside…then all I witnessed was a curtain of darkness…when I awoke…that one of your kind…beat me…threatened that my death would be met in the form of the red one behind you…' he said wincing and averting the gaze of Hellboy.

'Well I'm not gonna kill ya if that's what your getting at,' he said calmly, Liz looking at him frowning,

'Not very delicately put Red…'

'What?' he shrugged,

'Do you have a name?' Belle asked softly,

'Rainier…' the creature croaked, his eyes weakening,

'Well we're going to get you out of here and once you've been treated you'll be released back to your home.'

'No…no one must learn of my home…leave me on golden sands and I shall find my way back…'

'Certainly,' Abe nodded, 'Liz would you kindly go and see to it that the portable tank is set up so Rainier will be able to begin the healing process…in any case he needs to be submitted to water as soon as possible.'

'Yes,' she nodded, Johann about to join her Belle then held out her hand, closing her eyes as she focused, water gathering and forming in her hand as she then gently released her hold, spreading it across the tail. Hearing a sharp gasp, Belle looked up to Rainier, his eyes widening as he now looked at her in realisation. After glancing up, Abe returned to checking the injuries inflicted upon Rainier, Belle thinking how they seemed to resemble those that Abe had received upon the underwater fight not too long ago, the memory making her wince involuntarily. Looking up again, Abe understood the reasoning in the sound and squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly.

'Well looks like there was no action then,' Hellboy frowned putting the gun back in its holder,

'No, although I'm simply glad it was us who found him rather than anyone else, as I think the results may not have been so good…'

'Right, well there's nothing too bad, there's been quite a bad loss of blood however so he'll need to be in the tank for a few days before he's stable to be released,' Abe concluded looking to both Belle and Hellboy.

'Well in that case, lets get him out of this place,' Hellboy deduced going forward and carefully picking up the Icthyocentaur, putting him over his shoulder as he led the way out.

Entering the now bright day Red's golden eyes squinting; he looked away from the sunlight for a moment as he placed Rainier in the pre-prepared tank, ignoring the looks from the surrounding FBI agents. 'It's alive…' Manning said in shock,

'Yeah, apparently you're "big threat" could have waited,' Hellboy said in disgust, dissatisfied with being called out for something that hadn't done any damage.

'What I don't understand is, who found it a dangerous entity when he's badly injured and barely able to breath,' Belle said voicing her doubts on the matter.

'Belle, you're required to go and remove any traces of the BPRD's and that things presence from the building before it can be cleared,' Myers said approaching her,

'But why…?'

'Fentran's orders,' he shrugged, already leading her back towards the manor as she glanced back at the others, who watched her frowning. However it was as she was taken to the entrance again that Belle finally saw Fentran his expression sombre and grim. Being left alone by Myers, for the first few minutes of Belle walking through and checking the manor, Fentran remained quiet merely following her, the action in itself making Belle feel uncomfortable and on edge, until finally he spoke.

'So it was you who decided that the beast could live…'

'None of us had any intention of hurting the Icthyocentaur,' Belle responded quietly

'It wasn't a dangerous mission; your orders were to kill it,'

'Our orders are to stop dangerous entities, he wasn't a dangerous entity; he was an injured creature.'

'At least I would have finished off the job properly…'

'Wait…you did all that to Rainier didn't you?' Belle said horrified, realising it from his thoughts.

'Let's get one thing straight Belle…keeping these _freaks_ alive is _not_ an option,' he said in a calmly mocking tone, 'not that I expect you to kill so much…after all someone like you could do with a different form of treatment…' he said brushing his hand against her arm.

'With all due respect Agent Fentran, I think killing any creature when it won't do any harm is just barbaric, and not something I'll stand to do,' Belle said her tone frustrated and concerned as she attempted to step back, Fentran cutting her off.

'You underestimate the power you hold in any situation with me Belle…' he said stepping towards her, with each step Belle taking one back when she felt the wall behind her. Trying to ignore his horrific thoughts on the scenario and how he would like to treat Belle if they were alone, she attempted to move past him though he put a hand up against the wall restricting her. 'Agent Fentran…let me go,' she said her voice as calm as she could allow, though he merely took her wrists and pinned them back.

'You fight temptation so much…why don't you just give in…I won't bite…much,' he said leaning in towards her even as she jerked to free herself from his grasp, though he wasn't about to let her go so easily. 'Why do you resist me Belle…?'

'My heart is taken…' she replied, as he ran his cold hand along her neckline and up her neck, Belle shivering though Fentran mistook it for pleasure,

'But your body is not,' he said, bringing his face beside hers, 'I can silence your screams…'

'Then I apologise in advance for this,' she responded doing the only thing she thought would free her and let him off as lightly as possible though she didn't wish too. Bringing her heel down with strong force on his foot, Belle watched as he exhaled a sharp gasp of pain, his guard down for enough of a moment to allow her to push him back, letting her pass and quickly get out of the manor, knowing he would be fast behind her.

Running down the steps that led out of the side of the mansion, the agents she passed caught her flustered expression, 'Hey Belle what's…' Myers began, Belle not paying attention as she approached the others,

'Guys come on, I-I want to get going,' she breathed, Hellboy about to speak seeing her nervous features when a hand caught her wrist, turning her forcefully as she was brought face to face with Fentran. As he ignored the fact they were surrounded by other agents along with Hellboy, Liz and Abe; Fentran slapped Belle hard across her face, the onlookers watching both shocked and disgusted. Standing motionlessly, by the time she looked at him again, she could feel the numbing pain across her cheekbones, her eyes watering a little.

'How dare you hit her,' Abe said, his tone having a sense of anger Belle had never before heard, as he walked forward Belle coming to him as he brought her behind him defensively.

'Oh, well do tell me why I should feel the slightest bit sorry about it, because I'm damned interested to know!' Fentran snapped,

'You know, I've already been pissed off once by an ugly brute in the last eight hours, but you've had it coming for too long…' Hellboy growled about to step forward when Abe stopped him,

'No Red,' he said calmly, holding a hand out in front of him, Belle watching with wide eyes as Abe turned back to Fentran. 'Striking a young lady isn't something that is ever justified and you cannot and will not touch her again, because for one Belle will always have our protection and we won't allow you to go near her if your intentions are hostile. But more importantly, _I_ won't allow anyone to inflict harm on Belle …because…I love her.'

'Abe…' Belle breathed in awe, Fentran looking disgusted before remarking coldly,

'Beauty and the beast is it? How touching…'

'Yes the romance is there, though I think you'll find the only beast here is you,' Belle said looking at Fentran with no anger in her tone though it was ice cold.

'You talk like you think you're something of a threat Belle, but your not are you?'

'Fentran you don't know me,' Belle said turning from him as she joined Abe their hands entwining, 'these are my friends, and I'd appreciate it if you kept your snide comments to yourself or at least out of your thoughts until I'm out of range,' she remarked.

As she was about to walk away his thoughts now made her stop, tears already welling in her eyes as he put voice to the words, them sounding so much more bitter in the atmosphere. Abe could sense it before the others…the way she tensed, how Belle's expression hardened in an attempt to remain composed, though no one could ever blame her reaction. 'A freak…then again you're Father was no better, I mean come to think of it my father never tried to kill me,' but as the others went to instinctively argue, Belle was already spun on her heels fury blazing in her eyes. As she took control of her shaking hands drawing all the water from the tank which held the Icthyocentaur, turning her wrist to gather it and pushing her palm forward as the water iced over encasing Fentran's body up to his chest. After a moment of shock, taking in what had happened, Fentran's face was twisted with fury 'RELEASE ME NOW THAT'S AN ORDER!'

'No,' Belle stated, 'I'll leave you to thaw out, maybe it'll give your apparently frozen heart a chance to do the same,' she replied turning to Abe, her eyes glittering. Walking away, Belle looked as Hellboy said he'd give Fentran a hand before punching him in the nose.

'That's you getting off lightly,' he said darkly, moving away from Fentran; disgusted.

Bringing her to a stop, Abe studied Belle's expression, finding such a mixture of emotions that even she was trying to decipher them all.

'Belle; are you alright?' he asked softly, tracing his hand ever so delicately over her cheek, Belle feeling the change, the cool temperature of his hand soothing the pain across her cheek and seeing the warmth in his eyes that Fentran didn't have present.

'…yes,' she breathed later than intended still a little dazed, 'I just can't believe you did that for me…'

'What he did…was unforgivable, I would never allow anyone to treat you like that…I'm just regretful of the fact he hit you.'

'I'm alright…honestly,' she muttered kissing him on the lips tenderly, as Red and Liz rejoined them.

'Would you like some ice Belle?' Myers offered her, Belle shaking her head with a smile,

'I have my own means of providing it if need be…'

'Ah,' he responded sheepishly.

'Abe, that was really sweet you know,' Liz said, Red putting a hand on his best friends shoulder.

'Yeah you handled it well buddy, though I think he got off too lightly…'

'Don't worry about it too much Red,' Belle said, 'but they're right Blue, what you did back there was truly remarkable…' she breathed, 'I just wish it hadn't been under those exact circumstances…'

'Things can be announced differently…not everyone will have heard,' he reminded her gently, Belle still holding onto his hand, his other wrapped around her shoulders.

'You're powers are very remarkable agent Lucivia,' Johann remarked, finally managing to join them, 'you showed much fluency, though freezing him may have been a wrong move do you not zink?'

'Belle,' she corrected, partly glad she wouldn't have his questioning during the drive home.

'What does it matter? He had it coming;' Hellboy said impatiently, 'Speaking of which what exactly got Fentran so worked up?' Hellboy questioned, Belle's expression becoming downcast.

'Belle…' Liz breathed tilting her head slightly, Belle not looking up at them for a moment.

'He…was trying to be overpowering…to corner me, which he succeeded in partly. I was cut off against a wall...I managed to get away from him before he could make the situation any worse though,' she explained.

'Oh he is so dead,' Hellboy growled about to go back when Belle stopped him,

'Red, I'd rather you didn't, he's had enough for one day, and I don't want to spark anything worse. Besides I don't want everyone worked up, especially considering I'll be going to see Dale today provided everything is alright.'

'It will be,' Abe assured her, 'I can accompany you again if you wish,' he added squeezing her hand, seeing the question on the surface of her thoughts.

'Thankyou,' she said gratefully, the group finally getting into their cars, ready to abandon the scene. Meanwhile as Fentran bellowed orders, his fellow agents reluctant to free him, Fentran was then approached by a man who had worked beside him for a long time. 'The girl is stronger than she appears,'

'It's called hard to get, though in my world she doesn't have a choice,'

'I thought you weren't bothered about her life…' he muttered in an undertone,

'Heh. I'm not, the girl is nothing to me and her death is not something I would be at all concerned by, though don't doubt me…if I want her I _will_ have her…regardless of whether she is willing or not. That just makes it more interesting for me…'

As the following day came, Belle found Abe was up early, just emerging from the medical rooms as she came upstairs. 'I'd wondered where you were,' she smiled,

'I was just seeing to Rainier, he seems to be coping well…though he'd like to see you. From what I can see he wishes to thank you for your help.'

'Alright,' she nodded,

'We can go to see Dale after that if you're alright to go,'

'Of course, I rang up the doctor caring for both him and mother and he said Dale will be alright for visitors today as no tests are being run. But…listen Abe, really… thankyou for what you did yesterday' she remarked, Abe smiling at her gently.

'Whatever you need…and whenever you need me, you know that I will always be there…'

'I love you,' she said, her voice perfectly soft

'I love you too,' he responded, Belle now thinking over something and turning before she got to the medical observations room.

'Abe…'

'Yes?'

'Do you ever think we'll find the truth…about what happened to my father?'

'Yes, as long as it takes, I will help you find the answers you are looking for,' he promised her genuinely, 'we all will help you.'

'Thankyou…you truly are perfect,' she whispered, Abe coming over and resting his forehead against hers,

'As are you,' he breathed, now running a hand through her hair before entwining it in hers, their moment of romance not being disturbed even as they were watched by a figure stood in the shadows…

**So whos watching them? What does Rainier have to say to Belle? and how will it go at the hospital? Just some of the things coming up in the next chapter, with a hopeful mentioning of Red and Liz's Children Aurora and Cedric as they have been growing up quite a bit in the past few chapters. **

**Please review, as always thankyou to my amazing and supporting reviewers! **

**I shall update very soon...Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	39. Worry and Reassurance

**Evening everyone :), Hope your all doing well, here is my next update. I have just finished another fanfic I had been working on, which narrows my on-going fanfics down to three now...There seems to be a lot of conversation in this chapter looking over it, so I hope that you do enjoy :) There will be more romance (as per usual) some new twists and discoveries, with the motives of some characters being questioned. **

**It would also seem that from the last chapter, everyone definitely hates Fentran, (not that I blame any of you lol) but your reviews really showed your hatred of the stories primary villain I guess you could see him as lol. Though Belle of course had Abe, Red and Liz there for her. To those who thought Red deserved permission to beat him up...you never know whats coming up...so don't think it won't happen...;) **

**Please review (thankyou to all those who are always courteous to do so, you all know how much I appreciate it, thankyou :)) Also to those who did want to have a look at my deviant art account, some more work has been uploaded. Search for "xMasqueradeAngelx" and that would be me :) **

**Enjoy! xxx **

'Good morning,' Belle greeted softly coming into the medical room where Rainier was being cared for,

'Good morning Belle,' he said resting his arms over the edge of the tank. His physique could be seen more clearly now. His well defined muscles that reflected across his biceps and stomach, his hardened chest and broad shoulders very fitting in contrast to his sharp features. His long dark hair was now drawn back and he studied Belle with an intent expression.

'You have more colour in you this morning,' she smiled taking a seat beside him,

'Which is thanks to the young maiden in front of me,' he responded gesturing to Belle who smiled softly. 'I do believe I owe my life to you...and as such I can only hope that I will be able to return the favour...You are a controller of elements I have also seen…' Rainier remarked. His breathing was now steady as he talked Belle noticed, his voice no longer having the ragged edge.

'Only water…though it can be turned to ice,' she admitted modestly,

'A very unique talent, one which you will always find useful for you…though you seem to hold a lot of anger to the one you call Fentran…'

'Some of the things he has said and done are far from forgivable,' Belle answered quietly. 'I didn't intend to do that yesterday but I just felt so much…anger…'

'Well deserved anger Belle…I don't think you understand just how much danger you are all in.'

'How do you mean?' Belle asked frowning slightly.

'The one you call Fentran hides a secret…he is deadly and nothing like what you have seen of him. He did this to me…he did everything in his power to cause me pain and suffering. He wanted you all there that day…'

'But why would he do that to you to get us there…?' she thought aloud,

'Because my dear, he wanted you to think that whatever was ready to finish me off was a danger…a threat you would never dare to face, he wanted you to see all of that in me…badly by the sounds of it. I heard him talking…I was barely conscious…there was someone else there…he was saying that whatever it took to bring down the BPRD he'd do it…it was just a case of getting you alone. One by one,' he repeated, the news unnerving Belle. Yet having her hand poised with her palm facing upwards she could see no lies in his words, this worrying her further. Standing up from her chair, Belle had been about to leave, saying a swift goodbye when he took her hand.

'You have helped me Belle, and I wish to help you…my kind look favourably upon those who prove trustworthy and of no threat to us.'

'Thankyou,' she nodded,

'You are a strong person Belle, but your will can be stronger if you allow it…your powers are stronger than you can understand…something you saw from your fury yesterday…despite it, you can show a control that is unbroken' he remarked.

'My abilities are ones which are frequently in use…yet my abilities of the mind are stronger…' she muttered,

'Is it anything unexpected? You bear similar traits to the Icthyo Sapien,' Rainier remarked, Belle not used to hearing Abe be referred to by what he was. Though she knew Rainier had a point…her constant use of telepathy with Abe had made it stronger, and the boundaries wider. 'With correct use, you have nothing to fear…but…you must remain strong, weakness is nothing in a fight, strength is everything...Your friend; you may think can only be of service in helping you learn more about your telepathic abilites. But if you remember his origins, it could be key to your outer strength.'

'Thankyou Rainier,' she repeated genuinely, leaving the room with a lot to consider.

Meanwhile in Hellboy's room, Liz was sat on the bed with the children, the pair now getting bigger and showing more resemblances to their parents. 'Aurora's hair is so dark,' Liz smiled, running the tuft of it carefully through her hand,

'It sure is; she looks just like her mum don't you?' he grinned, as she took one of his stone fingers in between both of her hands.

'Agent Hellboy…' Johann interrupted, 'might I have a vord?'

'…Yeah alright,' he responded gruffly, getting up from the bed and following his former boss from the room in irritation.

'This had better be good Johann.'

'I vas curious over Belle…' he began

'Whats there to be curious about?' Hellboy asked folding his arms.

'The girl iz so different from you, vether you vant to admit it or not…vhy do you place so much trust and faith in ze girl?'

'Why not, have you not seen some of the things she's done for the team? Because that's what she is a member of the team and godmother to my kids with Abe who is godfather.'

'I vas just interested to know how you can trust her…she has a shaded past…'

'Hardly,' Hellboy scoffed, 'she told us everything she knows.'

'What about ze girls family?'

'Look Johann just what have you got against Belle? Five minutes ago you were studying her every move, whats gotten into you?'

'You vere never von to allow others in. I saw zat in ze short time I knew you and yet you all treat her vith such respect…yesterday you vere all very protective of her.'

'Don't remind me cause I wanted to beat Fentran senseless after what he did,' Hellboy growled.

'Zat iz my point why do you do it…?'

'Do we need a reason? Look Johann, Belle has been here for a while now and she's become part of us. We all have something to thank her for, so if you could lay off all the questioning, you might find the same even though you'll be gone soon,' he said turning to leave.

'She iz vith Agent Abe am I correct?'

'Yeah…their in love and with all they have in common its expected…but Belle is nothing to be worried about; it's her father's killers we're worried about and Fentran who deserves to be beaten.'

'I zink I may have some information of Fentran zat you vill find interesting actually,' Johann remarked, 'zat is also vat I vanted to talk about…' he said leading H.B down the corridor who grumbled irritably.

During the car ride to the hospital, Belle had told Abe everything that Rainier had told her, the worried tone slipping through her voice as she explained. 'Do you think we are all in danger?' she asked concerned,

'I do not know for certain…all I can say is that which should take care from now on, and be careful of what we say and do around Fentran…but your sure he was being truthful…?'

'I know he was Abe…' she replied, 'that's what worries me…' Feeling his hand wrapped over hers, Belle glanced at him with a grateful smile. 'You always know how to soothe me don't you?'

'I try my best…' he breathed softly, kissing her cheek lightly, as they pulled into the car park.

'I noticed you haven't been wearing your apparatus as much lately…' Belle said thoughtfully as they parked up,

'I know…I've just been spending a lot of time during the day in water as my nights out of water have meant I've been a little dehydrated but nothing too bad,'

'Please be careful…' Belle said concerned.

'I'm okay honestly,' Blue responded his arm around her waist as they walked in, taking Belle's hand as way of proof. 'Would you like me to come in?' Abe asked calmly as they reached the room,

'Yes,' she nodded, Abe expecting the answer and giving her a comforting hug before they went in, knowing Belle would be okay once with Dale.

'Hi Dale,' Belle smiled, already relaxing a little as she passed through the door. Pleased to see him sat up and wearing less bandages than before, even though there was still a lot of bruising and fading burn marks around his face and upper chest.

'Hey you, I was wondering when you were going to get here,' he said pulling her into a hug, 'so how are you?'

'I'm fine, more importantly how are you? What have the doctors said?' Belle asked sitting back a little,

'I'll be out of here in the next couple of days,' he grinned cheerfully, 'and in the next couple of weeks I should be virtually good as new.' However as Belle's hands rested upon his chest for a moment, she found something not right.

'You got this bruising before you got burnt…' she breathed her insights correct as her smile fell. 'Is there something you haven't been telling me?' she asked; knowing the answer as Dale exhaled a long sigh.

'I was hoping it would have cleared up enough. I didn't want you to worry,'

'Well it was inevitable…but I need to know what haven't you told me?'

'…alright. When I was in there, there wasn't just one guy…there was two of them. Though it's probably easier if you see it right?' he said already holding out his hand.

'Dale this doesn't make sense,' Belle responded ignoring his outstretched palm and keeping her hands in her lap. 'Why did you not tell me this before?'

'Because the other guy got caught in the blast as he set the place on fire. I thought when I awoke that he would have been a fatality in the blaze…' he responded.

'So what happened before he set the mansion on fire?'

'Harold was yelling at Glenna, only his temper was getting worse. I'd promised you I'd look over things and I felt he was going too far…so I went in, only they weren't apparently alone. Harold wasn't right though, he kept writhing like he was being tortured, and the pain he appeared to be going through…it wasn't right. I was going to get Glenna out and call an ambulance and then get the guys to come in and help me. But that's when your Dad's two henchmen came in.'

'What happened next?' Belle prompted, listening to every word, every detail when she felt Abe's hand on her shoulder, rubbing his hand over her shoulder in a comforting motion.

'They told me I had interfered too far…I would know too much and that I couldn't leave the room again as I had come in. By this time Glenna was petrified, though I was in front of her as I stood my ground…but that's where things turned violent. I was punched and beaten though I fought back, but in the end I came out with the upper hand just for a moment, giving me time to grab Glenna and run especially after seeing the gun the other guy had. Yet it was as we got to the door that the one who fought me dropped a lit match and that was it, the whole house was ablaze. Trying to get Glenna out meant I had to run through much of the fire, when my friends finally reached us near the entrance and helped us out, two of them supporting me as I fell unconscious. The next thing I heard was an explosion and then finally you're voice…you sounded so worried I knew what you would do if they hadn't got Harold out.'

'So that's how you got the bruising,' Belle muttered now raising her hand and hovering it in front of his chest, sensing something there…a connection between it and something else she knew…things were beginning to find a match.

'Is that everything you know?'

'Yes,' Dale nodded,

'What do you make of it Abe?' Belle asked now turning to face him,

'I believe the other you believed to be dead is still alive,' Abe responded confirming Belle's fears.

'Then we need to find him. We'll need to let Agent Clay know when we get back…'

'So this is Abe?' Dale said interrupting her line of thought, Belle realising in the distractions of the visit she had not yet introduced them.

'Yes, Dale this is Abe and Abe well you knew already…' Belle smiled, 'he joined me here last time…'

'It is good to see that you are doing well, Belle has been concerned for you,' Abe breathed calmly.

'So you're the one she was talking about when she was back at her parents?' he said thoughtfully,

'Yes…Thankyou Dale,' Belle said, the light blush creeping across her cheeks. As Dale then studied her expression, Abe's locator flashed vibrantly as his phone started to ring.

'It's Red; will you be alright if I just take the call?' Abe asked softly,

'Of course,' she smiled, Abe returned the smile and squeezing her shoulder gently before leaving them alone in the room.

'So…' Dale started when the door closed, his arms folding across his chest and ignoring the pain from doing so. 'Looks like I'm the only one who hadn't said everything…'

'I know…I'd been meaning to tell you…'

'You and Abe are…together?' Dale asked bluntly, coming to the point with a serious tone that Belle didn't know how to react to.

'It wasn't like that exactly when I first met you again. We'd been very good friends since the beginning, but there had always been something more there…'

'I noticed,' he responded,

'How do you mean?'

'The way you looked at him, I could see the way your eyes sparkled…it sounds ridiculous I know, but I have known you long enough to weigh up how you observe people. But the way he watched over you while you were talking, it was so protective…it made me feel guilty, because I know that I should be doing the same.'

'Dale…everything you've done for me has meant so much,' Belle said taking his hand, 'you have to believe that. You got me out of that house with everything I needed, you saved my mother from being hurt and at the cost you got burnt and beaten. You mean so much to me and you should know that.'

'Yeah and you mean a lot to me too Belle, you know you do, I just can't shake the feeling I should be doing more, all those that you are with at the moment are doing so much. You want to find who's responsible for all of this and I will help whatever the costs.'

'Then help me by looking out for my mum, because she's at risk to…she won't see me now.'

'Why?'

'We both possess strong aura's which are made even stronger when together…but I have seen the real reason. She knows since my fathers…passing…that she is also at threat, because she knows too much now. Like how I do too,' Belle remarked, her expression saddened. 'Just promise me when you get out that you won't do anything that will put you at risk…be careful, because I don't want to lose anymore of the people I love.'

'…I promise Belle…oh come here,' he sighed pulling her close against him as she looked on the verge of tears, his heartbeat steady as it beat softly beside her.

'How long have you loved him for?'

'A long time,' she said smiling into his chest.

'I should have known…he's…he's luckier than he could ever imagine…' Dale remarked quietly, Belle nodding with the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Meanwhile outside Abe has walked into the car park before answering the phone to Hellboy. 'Hi Red,' he greeted lightly,

'Are you and Belle still at the hospital?' H.B asked,

'Yes…why?'

'Well look it might be wise for you to get back soon,'

'We will be, Belle just wanted to spend some time with Dale and I think he needed to see her too,' Abe responded carefully, knowing the thoughts he'd seen in Dale's mind.

'Yeah, well I think I might have found something on Fentran…Johann…helped…' he said clearly struggling to admit that their former boss had done something good to help them.

'What did you find?'

'Well it turns out that Fentran worked for a place similar to the FBI before it, whether it was the CIA or what, we don't know. But what we did find out is why he was fired.'

'Why?'

'He physically beat a team member to a pulp, which supposedly he is also scarred from. But the strange thing with it is, the victim didn't remember anything during, he only remembered being with Fentran alone and the next thing he knows he's in intensive care.'

'A beating as severe as that can prompt memory loss…though I think that something could be interlinked. If Fentran was cold enough to do something like that…'

'Then what would it take to con some men into spying on us? That's where Johann came in; he was intrigued as to how Belle's location was found out. I mean the bureau is hardly in a central location right? Also, the note was signed Melonda…and if that had been sent by Fentran then he could try and put us off the direction, because you weren't here to trace the past behind the message, he could also quite easily ban us from having Belle's file as it was a false name…'

'Yet if anyone could get past the barrier, they wouldn't find a file that doesn't exist…' Abe finished for him, 'but if Fentran really did that…then Belle was right about Rainier…' he breathed trailing off and running back to the hospital room…

**So how do you think Dale really took Belle's relationship with Abe? I'm curious to hear your opinions... :) So many more twists and turns to come. Another thing that has been mentioned to me in questioning, is what happened between Belle running from her family home in the beginning and arriving so close to the bureau. I may write a chapter explaining that, which would be coming up soon... Also don't think I've forgotten the wedding plans ;) They'll be back I can assure you.... **

**I shall update again very soon, please review thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	40. Family moments to Sunrise

**Good evening everyone :) I hope your all doing well :) I've had an amazing few days as far as romance is concerned so as you can imagine I'm very bubbly, and I have my monologue exam next wednesday as Juliet from Shakespeare...wish me luck :) **

**...Anyway this chapter you'll find is mostly light-hearted with some family moments and a lot of romance :), but also consideration of abilities and the feelings of other characters. I hope you all enjoy and that this chapter answers your views on how Dale feels about Belle....**

**Enjoy and review thankyou! **

'Belle, we've found something out…' Abe said coming back into the room, 'Dale, have you ever heard or seen a man known as Fentran?' Abe asked his hands against the end of the bed as Belle sat up.

'Erm…I don't know, I really don't think I remember the name ever being mentioned…I've told Belle pretty much all I can recall surrounding it,' Dale said frowning.

'What is it you've found out?' Belle asked,

'Red told me that Fentran worked for somewhere _before_ the FBI and the thing is; he was fired. But the file was apparently discarded.'

'Why did he lose his job?'

'He put a team member in intensive care,' Blue responded seriously, Belle's eyes widening.

'Then how did he get to be in charge of the BPRD?'

'If enough was covered up and the correct precautions were taken he would have gotten through with no questions asked. He is obviously very much informed on the procedures used within the FBI…'

'You think this is linked somehow with what happened at my family home,' Belle remarked,

'Yes…do you agree?'

'Yes, but how is what we now need to find out…there has to be a connection.'

'Belle are you sure it's safe dealing with this guy? I mean if he put someone in intensive care…' Dale remarked frowning, Belle and Abe looking to him.

'I think we can handle Fentran…after yesterday he's got a lot to answer for anyway,' Belle replied, Dale looking at her perplexed.

'Why?'

'…it's nothing…' she began,

'Belle…' he said seriously holding her gaze, 'what happened?'

'Fentran…is a violent and arrogant agent to say the least…some of the things he's said and done are ones I cannot forgive. But with the four of us together, he can't touch us,' she said taking her bag. 'Take care,' she said hugging him lightly when he pulled her close to him.

'Belle, I want you to listen to me,' he told her seriously, making no movement to allow her to go just yet. 'Whatever your dad was involved in, it was dangerous, and though you don't like to talk about it…it got him killed. I will not allow you to put yourself in harms way over this. Do you understand me?'

'Dale…' she began, Abe wanting to go to her side, but leaving them, knowing Dale needed this moment just as much.

'Promise me Belle,' he said taking her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. 'Too many people love you…you have no idea just how crushing it was to know that _you _were hurt just a few weeks ago. I don't want it to happen again…'

'If I could promise that then I would have no hesitation. But I can't lie to you Dale…every day, every mission and entity we seek puts us in danger regardless. But through it, while we're helping to keep others safe, we also look out for each other. We're a strong team. Please just have faith in that…' she responded, taking his hand which he gripped tightly.

'I want to have faith in you Belle…but I want you to be safe,'

'Just trust me, its all I ask,' she replied not wanting to leave him without knowing this, Dale watching her with a frown before finally nodding reluctantly.

'Watch out for her,' he said looking at Abe seriously,

'I shall,' he nodded genuinely, 'Belle…are you ready to go?'

'Yes,' she replied getting up, when seeing Dale's frown as he averted her gaze she took his hand again. 'Please don't be angry with me Dale…it's the last thing I want.' Looking back at her again Dale sighed, how could he be angry with her? She was so well-intending in the situations at hand; he could help but admire her strength and yet fear for her safety at the same time.

'Take care…' he remarked finally, looking at her with a soft gaze that brought the smile back to her lips he couldn't help but love.

Leaving the hospital, Belle was deeply concerned with the new information concerning Fentran. The simple knowledge that he had been so dangerous in the past now worrying her… 'What do you make of it Abe?' she asked as they got into the car,

'I think something very wrong is happening in FBI procedure…something's not right; and I'm certain Fentran is at the source of the problem, as does it worry me that he injured a colleague so freely.'

'We need to learn more of the incident…did Red tell you nothing else?'

'No…just those few details, though I'm sure he will explain it when we arrive back home.'

'It makes you wonder who we can trust doesn't it?' Belle sighed, her body unusually tense when she felt Abe's hand over hers,

'There are many ally's on our side…we have to continue to find what can help us, rather than what may be against us. It will be alright,' he soothed, Belle taking his hand for a moment when he put his arm around her shoulders, his hand running along her upper arm in a calming motion.

Getting home however, Belle and Abe were given a distraction as although they had been about to find Hellboy, Liz came and pulled them into the living room. 'Quickly,' she said smiling

'Liz we really need too…' Belle began when the sight in the room stopped her. By one of the sofas in the centre of the room, Hellboy was knelt carefully beside his daughter; Aurora being poised on all floors trying to push herself up when Abe and Belle understood what she was trying to do…Aurora was taking her first steps…

Coming into the room, Liz joined Red on the floor with Aurora and Cedric, their son watching his sister with intent curiosity. Kneeling down with them, Belle felt like all the worries she had previously felt leaving her in watching her goddaughter's first steps. Leaning back into Abe's arms the strong emotions in the room that day spoke more than words ever could, however it was that very moment which prompted deep discussion later that evening. But for that seemingly short afternoon, Liz, Red, Abe and Belle simply enjoyed the time spent with the children; Aurora's walking fast becoming steadier when by nightfall Cedric too was trying to stand up…The event had considerably slowed the pace, and though Abe had gone to speak to Red, it was decided the news would be looked at in more detail the following morning. 'Clay's looking at all the new paperwork and checking out Fentran's background,' Hellboy assured him. 'Let's just have one night of peace though…'

'Yes…I think seeing that display earlier was something of a calming moment for everyone…the stress levels have been so high…'

'Well then I guess it's up to you and me to get them down again Abe,' Hellboy grinned clapping Blues shoulder as they joined Liz and Belle.

Once the children were in bed, Liz and Red finally sat down to rest, Belle coming in with some hot drinks before settling with Abe as they started to talk.

'I don't think we've been very fair to the children Red…' Liz began,

'We're great parents Liz; we do everything for our children.'

'Except from avoiding dangerous scenarios,' she pointed out 'we put ourselves in danger far too often.' Belle could see where her friend was coming from; the little ones were a part of all of their lives that had brought them all together as a proper family. Liz's concerns that they didn't consider them enough whilst out fighting entity's making them all think.

'Yeah but we've always come out on top,' Hellboy reminded her,

'But what if one day we make that one mistake? It's come so close before…for every one of us, though we hate to admit it. I just can't bear to think of putting them through that…'

'Then don't. Listen why don't we take some time out, then you can spend time with the children _and_ you can carry on with your plans for the wedding,' Red suggested, Liz looking up at Hellboy smiling.

'You'll help?' she asked grinning,

'…Yeah…though I have limits…so don't go thinking flower arrangements are on my list,' he warned, Liz laughing as she kissed him.

'Okay,'

'Don't worry Hellboy; I'll help on the flowers,' Belle said smiling, 'though there's something that has been on my mind…How can the children be walking so young? Or learning to walk…'

'Creatures such as me and Red have different age patterns, meaning they will develop in mind quicker than body,' Abe explained,

'Then they will begin to talk soon…?'

'Yes, I should imagine so…' he replied thoughtfully.

'When you have children would it be the same for you too?' Belle asked,

'Yes…' he nodded, Belle then glancing across the room, composing her features after realising the suggested question she had uttered. 'So do you have a wedding date set?' Belle now asked hopeful to change the subject before any other remark could be made. As Red grinned at her, he then looked to Liz as she smiled.

'Yes…we've decided on July the nineteenth.'

'A summer wedding, quite a perfect choice,' Belle agreed, Abe's arm now around her shoulders, when she noticed something. 'Where's Johann?'

'Packing,' Hellboy replied greeted cheerfully, 'he's going tomorrow so he can work more closely with Clay.' As the conversation moved on, Abe noted that within Belle's thoughts she was left thinking about Johann, and his unusual interest in her which left her wondering what his true thoughts were of her…

Sitting in Abe's room later that evening with a book in hand, Belle had so much running through her mind she found it hard to concentrate, so looking up too Abe who read his four books with interest, Belle smiled contently. Glancing over and noting her soft gaze, Blue left the world of his books, -his focus not entirely upon them- and floated before her with interest, knowing something was on her mind.

'Do you think Dale will be alright…?' she breathed eventually breaking the silence.

'Yes, he will be. He trusts in you, but to be honest we all worry,' Abe admitted, Belle seemingly surprised by it,

'Why?'

'Belle, you're very much cared about…not just by me, but by all of us, and naturally with everything surrounding you we do worry for your safety. Even though we've rarely mentioned it, I'm sure you've noticed the protective streak that most have for you.'

'I'm sorry…' Belle breathed getting up and walking over to the glass as she brushed her hand against it, Abe meeting her palm with only the glass between them. 'I do know I have worried you at times. I don't mean too…'

'Of course you don't Belle, its natural for me to worry…because I love you,'

'I love you too,' she smiled, when Abe picked up something from her palm.

'You're thinking about Aurora…' he remarked thoughtfully

'Yes, it was so…touching to watch. Everything happens for a reason, and I think that moment came at the right time…'

'I agree my dear,' Abe responded, Belle never recalling him calling her "my dear" before, though the choice made her smile.

'Every time I look at those children, it gives me the same hope when I think of our love, and the unbreakable bond that is shared amongst the four of us.'

'Yes…and I didn't mind you asking me about whether I would pass on the same to children as Red and Liz have you know,' Abe smiled, Belle blushing lightly.

'I'm sorry, I just didn't think the way I'd said it…I mean I didn't intend for it to…'

'It's okay as I said I didn't mind, though may I ask you something?'

'Yes?'

'What do you see when you look at me?'

'I see the man that I love and cherish…and perhaps one of the most handsome and unique people I have ever met…'

A few hours later and awakening at the early hour of four o'clock from a dark dream, Belle found it impossible to go to sleep again, and yet going into Abe's room, she sighed with a smile in seeing that he was asleep. Belle thought that Abe always looked so peaceful when he slept, he was so content…so choosing not to disturb him as she went up to the top of the stairway that stood by his tank, Belle knelt down, her hand running through the water. Watching as it glided around her fingertips she then was reminded of Rainier's advice to her…

"_A very unique talent, one which you will always find useful for you…"_

…" _You are a strong person Belle, but your will can be stronger if you allow it…your powers are stronger than you can understand…something you saw from your fury yesterday…despite it, you can show a control that is unbroken"_

Getting up from the tank, Belle then pulled on her coat and went outside into the early morning, feeling the pleasant breeze that caught in her hair. Approaching the pool of water, and seeing its surface gently rippling, Belle took a deep breath and opened out her hand as she knelt beside it. Watching as the body of water stilled Belle rose with it, her hand guiding the element carefully. As the water shifted through shapes and forms, Belle focused more accurately as she applied more pressure with her palm, feeling the force delivered as the water glazed over into ice. Smiling at the results of her attempt to control the element, Belle looked up as the sunlight began to cast its first rays over the garden. Finally closing her palm, the water gradually slipped from Belle's grasp, going back into the pool and settling over. Turning to go back into the bureau, Belle was surprised to see Johann watching her from the window, the clouded form floating around within the glass casing of his head.

'Abe…' Belle uttered softly, going quietly into his room, the young merman beginning to stir sleepily,

'Mm…?'

'Would you like to watch the sunrise with me?' she asked gently, watching as he began to waken more fully.

'Mm…How long have you been awake?'

'An hour at most,' she replied thoughtfully.

'…you could have woken me…'

'I didn't like to disturb you…but I thought you might like to come and watch sunrise…'

'Certainly,' he nodded rising to the surface and getting out, Belle saying she would meet him outside. Within a few minutes, as Abe came out to join her, Belle was perched upon the stone railing looking out over the gardens. 'I wouldn't have minded you waking me this morning if you couldn't sleep…'

'I know but you did look peaceful asleep,' she smiled, Abe putting his arm across her waist as they turned to watch the ever-rising morning sun.

'Do you ever consider the future?' Belle asked softly, Abe looking up to her with a smile and nodding,

'Yes…quite frequently…'

'What do you see?'

'Many possibilities that I hope will become reality…most involving you…and our lives here…'

'Really…?'

'Yes, I would show you if you wished to see it,' he remarked carefully.

'I'm sure it would be beautiful…'

'…and the one thing in our love, which most cannot ever experience is the way you can see that you are constantly on my mind…' he breathed running a hand down the side of her cheek.

'As are you on mine,' she replied softly, the couple sealing the morning sunrise with a touch of romance.

**Hows that for a romantic ending to a chapter? And no cliffhanger :) though dont expect them to be gone for long lol. So will Belle be able to have such control over her powers in a battle? and I'm curious to hear what you all thought of Belle's remark to Abe on children and any of the romantic scenes between them :) I also hope you enjoyed the return of Liz and Red's children, Aurora and Cedric ^_^ **

**Please review, and thankyou to everyone who have given me 151 reviews so far, you're (as usual) amazing :) **

**I will update soon, thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	41. Surfacing Emotions

**Hello everyone :) or good evening lol, here's chapter 41, and to those new reviewers who have just recently read the whole fanfic and reached this point welcome :). This chapter will show some emotional and romantic moments, as well as a back-ground story you won't expect. I hope you all enjoy, I'm pleased the monologue went well, so I'm now rehearsing for my main drama piece in May and the performing arts show which is in June. So much to do but it won't affect the chapters :) I always find time to write in the day...or night as it were lol. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, please review thankyou! **

Standing in her room, Belle was about to get her bag ready to go when she heard a knock at the door. Considering that Rainier was well enough to be released back into natural waters so he could return to his home, Belle had expected it to be Abe that had come to get her, and so was surprised to find Johann Krauss stood at her door. 'Good morning Johann,'

'Ah it iz a good morning, though az I am sure you are avare I shall be departing zis morning…'

'Yes, Red did mention it,' Belle responded thoughtfully as she went over to her dressing table, putting her mobile in her bag. Looking back Belle decided to ask the question that had been on her mind. 'Johann, ever since you came here, you have watched me…its felt sometimes as if you've just had genuine interest in me, and yet other times you've acted like you do not trust me. Why?'

Looking at Belle for a moment silently, Johann directed his attention away from her as he walked farther into her room and toward the window, pausing as he began to speak.

'Many years ago, before I vas zis…zis empty shell of a man I am now, I had a team alike yours by my side. Zere vas also a girl…she vas so…radiant…direct from ze clouds above. But though our love was strong…I failed her.'

'I don't understand…' Belle responded,

'I am avare you don't, neither do I vish for you to see what happened…it is too much knowing vhat you have already vitnessed…Ve all vent on many missions together, but just for zat von moment…she left my sight, and zen it vas to late.' Lowering the glass sphere of his head, Johann continued to speak more quietly. 'I managed to stop ze creature at ze cost of my life, she too died from her injuries. I don't vant to scare you by zis Belle, and though I vas brought back by means of science zat were known of by my team. I just vish they'd done it for Cerian rather than me. Everyday I find myself mourning over ze loss of my von love. You show such strength Belle, because you believe it iz ze only vay forward. I do not vish for you to suffer as Cerian did, neither do I think Agent Sapien should have too…he loves you as you love him correct?'

'Yes…' she breathed, now standing at his side.

'I merely studied you because I feared zat even though you are very powerful, you are villing to risk yourself at ze sake of others. To vitness you undergo pain is something vhich Agent Sapien I know, fears more zan anything else. Agent Hellboy and Agent Sherman are no different…alike ze more faithful FBI agents' zat still work amongst you all. I do not doubt zat someday ve may meet again Belle, you have been a true inspiration to watch, how you show such emotional control in light of ze problems you are facing vill continue to amaze me. Good day Agent Lucivia.' Turning to leave Belle put a hand on Johann's shoulder and smiled at the ectoplasmic form floating before her.

'Johann, you will never be alone…even if you do not see your old team, there are still ways of saying goodbye…even if they may only be temporary. You have the mind and the ability to do so. You just have to believe it, and I know Red hasn't said it much but he has valued your help, as have we all.'

'Truly remarkable,' he responded lifting the glove of his suit and brushing it over her hand before leaving the room once again.

Going upstairs some time later, and joining the others, Belle had been about to ask where Johann was when Abe entered her thoughts. _He's just left…_

'_So soon…but you know, I think he finally trusts me' _she responded thoughtfully within her thoughts, Abe watching Belle fondly and putting an arm around her shoulders. _'Naturally, I didn't doubt his trust in you…I think Johann's past sometimes gets the better of him.' _

'_An occurrence that has taken us all at one point or other,' _she responded, Abe nodding when Hellboy put his head between them.

'Hey you two, I know your talking so don't play innocent. Come on we have stuff to do and I wanna get it done.'

'Are you feeling okay?' Liz asked grinning as she joined them, Hellboy taking her hand.

'Course I am babe, never better. It's a nice day and within the hour I'm gonna be out in that garden enjoying the sun.'

'Just don't get burnt,' Belle grinned walking past as she helped to ready the transporting tank for Rainier.

'Oh funny,' Hellboy remarked smirking, 'nah, I'm fireproof.'

'You take pride in that don't you?' Belle smiled.

'I think that's everything ready, Rainier do you need…?' Abe began when the Icthyocentaur dived from tank to tank covering them in water making Belle throw her head back with laughter.

'Well I think you're certainly better,' Belle smiled,

'Yeah either that or he stole a few beers,' Red grinned coming behind them and lifting the tank. 'So where are we going with it?'

'We'll need to place the casing inside the black trailer outside, and then we can drive down toward where Rainier directs us.'

'It shall not take long to reach my location of departure…'

'Though it might be better if I see where we'll be going,' Belle remarked, 'can you give me your hand?'

'Certainly' he nodded, complying, though Belle had to walk at a swift pace to keep up with Red, who was already heading out to the car.

'Right I know where we're going, Abe do you have my keys?'

'Yes,' he nodded tossing them to her as he went to put on his jacket.

'Why don't you leave that?' Belle suggested, 'I know it's late in the afternoon but it's still a warm day'

'Quite, yes though I just wondered whether it were best to cover up…'

'Abe, you'll be fine,' she muttered softly, taking the coat from him and then his hand as she led them outside. Truth be told, Belle loved it when Abe wore thin black shirts, the style of them being smart yet casual as he often had the sleeves rolled up. Their entwined hands broke apart however as they reached the car. 'So where is it we're taking Rainier,' Liz queried curiously as Belle got in the driver's seat, Abe sitting in the back with Red.

'I just know the directional route to follow, I'm not certain exactly until we get there,' Belle replied admittedly as she started up the car and pulled out of the bureau.

'Belle I found a few of the files belonging to your Father's last night in the library, and I began to look through them for you, have you finished glancing over them?' Abe asked calmly,

'Almost,' she sighed, 'there's just so much written on him, I can't decide what fits into all this and what doesn't, he seems to have worked with so many people.'

'Then begins the task of getting Clay to look at every person one by one, he'll love that,' Hellboy remarked smirking.

'Yes though I'm certain someone must have a connection, and I do believe it is someone who knew your father well from what we saw in your vision Belle,' Abe remarked.

'I know…it's just finding who.'

'It will come to you, though I'm sure that it is partly through fear of what you'll find that's holding you back from discovering it,' Abe remarked truthfully putting a hand on her shoulder. 'But it will be okay,'

'I know it will,' she smiled looking at Abe through her rear view mirror as they all continued to talk, Rainier occasionally calling into the car.

Arriving at their destination, Belle's eyes widened in awe at the small but seemingly perfect shoreline, the way the water glittered in the setting sun making it a picturesque scene. 'Beautiful really,' Abe remarked thoughtfully, the others agreeing and getting out of the car.

'I hope the journey wasn't too much of a discomfort,' Belle said as they lowered the tank, Red carrying it easily.

'Not at all, you are very thoughtful to have used something such as this. It amazes us how land creatures work, especially considering you also have a water born creature amongst you also. The way you have adapted is remarkable.'

'It has had its moments of difficulty, though I have always managed fairly well,' Abe admitted modestly.

'Well we're here Rainier, so I suppose you'll be off then?' Hellboy remarked as they set it down on the shoreline.

'Yes,' he nodded, 'you are a strong warrior Hellboy, and you shall go far provided you do not allow others to cloud your better judgement.'

'Don't worry about that, no one can cloud my judgement…not that I ever use it, the Samaritan is all I need,' he grinned.

'Though I have not indeed spoken to you very much,' he remarked now turning to Liz, 'I also thank you for sparing my life, your relationship with the red one is certainly unusual but gives life to unique relationships. This is also a truth in you, an Icthyo Sapien in love with the young lady who originally gained a trust I didn't believe I could ever hold for such creatures. I thankyou all and if you need us we'll be there,' he said finally looking to Belle.

'Thankyou…but how…'

'We're highly developed aquatic creatures, we hear what most can't, see what others fail to look upon. If you need us we shall know,' Rainier remarked thoughtfully.

'Thankyou,' Belle repeated smiling, watching as he dove into the glittering waters, rising to the surface and waving to them.

'Goodbye my friends,' he called before turning and taking to the depths of the ocean.

Watching as the last of his dolphin's tail disappeared, Belle thought she could see the presence of two others, though as she looked up to Abe who watched them depart, a smile came to her face. Feeling Belle's eyes on him, Abe had been about to turn and glance at her when he felt her arms around his torso from behind, her head resting up near his right shoulder blade. 'Are you okay?' he asked softly, looking back slightly but searching for the emotions present within her mind.

'I really love you, you know?' Bringing her around as Abe looked at her with a puzzled smile; he was unable to decipher what was behind her sudden remark.

'I love you too,' he replied finally with a smile, kissing her forehead.

'Something today made me think…I'm so lucky to have you all,' she smiled looking around her, the four friends standing with there arms over each others shoulders, and for just those few long minutes, every one of them felt that while they remained together, hope was always going to linger in their lives.

Getting home however the smile's in the car fell upon seeing Manning waiting at their doorstep. 'Good evening,' Abe remarked politely as they got out of the car,

'I have news, and I think you'll find it quite interesting, but it's also something which has been difficult for those in the lab to understand,' he said, the way he looked at Belle making her realise that it was more aimed at her.

'What is it?' she asked in an almost worried tone, the four of them joining Manning and going inside though they remained in the hallway.

'The results of the autopsy have showed something up that wasn't apparent when your father was taken in,' Manning said handing Belle an envelope.

'What have they found?' she asked not opening the folder yet, and not daring to feel for what lay inside, her hand shaking slightly.

'They are pictures taken of a mark that appeared on your father's arm…it was very faint at first…I mean the coroner swears it wasn't there when Harold was first taken in. But now the mark is a striking black.' Pulling back the seal and sliding out the photo's, Belle forced herself to look upon the chalk white skin that only showed her father's arm, though she frowned at the mark upon it. The deep black which seemed to stain it in a way that only a tattoo would made her question how something so carefully shaped and dark could have just appeared on his arm. 'Something's not right,' she muttered,

'Have you ever seen this mark before?'

'He never had this mark upon him when I…last saw him,' she remarked carefully, her voice barely remaining level as she tried to think logically of what she was being shown. 'But I am certain I have seen something of this mark before, yes. I just can't quite remember where.'

'I also recognise it,' Manning replied honestly, 'but I'm afraid it is the same for us both in not knowing where we have seen it…' Though as he went to take it again, Belle requested to keep hold of it,

'I would like to look at this in a bit more depth, if that's alright?'

'Of course,' Manning nodded in understanding.

'So since when did you get favourable of us?' Red asked raising an eyebrow,

'I want this sorted as much as all of you…and to be honest, the more time I spend working with Fentran the more I'm considering an early retirement…'

'Early?' Hellboy replied raising an eyebrow with a grin, 'well…that aside, there are no disagreements here.'

'You listen to me Hellboy, I am not that old.'

'No…I mean you don't look a day over eighty,' he smirked, enjoying the look of chagrin on Manning's face.

'Will you two please stop bickering,' Liz sighed rolling her eyes,

'Who's bickering? I'm merely giving a statement…and a compliment,' he added.

'Now look here Hellboy…'

'Please Red, Manning, do not argue, this is still serious,' Abe said the others glancing briefly to Belle in realisation. Though Belle's features we're perfectly composed as she looked to them, Abe could sense the pain that she was undergoing in her eyes without delving into her thoughts…

After remaining fairly subdued later that evening, Belle went to her room, saying she was going to look into her Father's file. Hearing this no one made any objections, knowing the reason for her disappearing for a while, Abe too leaving her be, feeling she wanted to have some time to herself. 'Is she alright?' Liz asked once Belle had left the room.

'I think she will be; it is still something of a difficulty for her. The trouble is that despite her finding it hard, Belle is still fighting and willing to do all this to help. She has continued to come and help us on missions; she has had to deal with Dale's disappointment, his worry, and her worry for him and her mother Glenna.'

'She's allowing too much to build up,' Hellboy sighed, 'I did the same; we've got to keep an eye on her, though she will come to us when she needs us. Belle shows such selfless traits it's almost annoying, I mean the way she smiles and acts so light hearted. You'd think she hadn't gone through half of what she had.'

'I know, but that is Belle's nature, she doesn't wish for us to worry over her even though we naturally do.' Listening just outside the doorway, Belle sighed quietly, her smile no longer present upon her features as she looked briefly at the pictures and files she still held, going down the corridor and feeling herself welling up.

'Yeah but Abe buddy, she probably worries about us as we do about her. Belle will be alright, she's got the ability, the friends and you to keep her going. Like I had Liz, she _will_ be okay,' Hellboy remarked confidently. 'Though as I said, she takes after me in bottling too much up, and you know better than anyone when she needs an arm around her shoulders…'

'Yes, your right…' Abe nodded in agreement, the three original members of the bureau talking late into the night.

However going downstairs at midnight, Abe went with a quiet step, careful as he approached Belle's room and listening at the door before knocking. That was when he heard it…her muffled sobs, the tears that resulted in her emotions finally overcoming her falling quickly and silently down her face as he gently opened the door. 'Belle…' he sighed, his young love looking up too him with wide eyes, when she got off the bed, her eyes glazed with tears and her hair falling behind her as she went swiftly into his waiting arms where she longed to be…

**I did feel that was an emotional ending, so Belle is still finding things difficult understandably, but Abe is still there for her. I'm curious to know how you thought I interpreted Johann's background before he left. He may or may not come back into it, the idea hasn't been completely planned out for the character. I hope you found it interesting, and there was a slight cliffhanger at the end. I will be updating very soon :) **

**Thankyou to all my reviewers as per usual. I also wanted to mention in this author's note about my new fanfic which will be started as this one ends (as I have previously mentioned it isn't a sequel) but it will feature the same main characters including Belle. Soon I plan to put in with one of the chapters a brief preview/summary of the fanfic itself (obviously without any major details about the outcome of the story) to give you all an idea, and I shall also be putting a video up on youtube closer to the time as a type of trailer in a way if there is some interest in that, so please let me know in your reviews :) and thankyou to everyone that has, I can't believe its nearing 200 reviews, your all so amazing especially my frequent reviewers who I have mentioned before and no doubt will do again soon!**

**Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	42. Comfort, Revenge & Hope

**Hey everyone :) and good evening, sorry this has taken a couple of days over a week, but with an upcoming drama exam in two weeks tomorrow, and another exam next friday along with general things, it's been pretty busy. But I haven't neglected you guys :) I have been working on the new chapter the whole time. This chapter I think you will all enjoy and it does use a bit of Guillermo Del Toro's element when creating the films (reflected on by Doug Jones/Abe in an interview) which is the fact that their is always hope even in the worst of situations. **

**With some comfort, trouble caused and of course the usual romance I am hopeful you'll all enjoy the chapter. **

**Thankyou to those who have recently added this to their alerts, favourites or are new readers, your reviews are very much appreciated and as always thankyou to my regular and ever supportive reviewers- **

**LadyAquanine73551**

**Silverrain1312**

**Angel Protectress**

**Megumisakura **

**Puppylovesisters **

**and all my other frequent reviewers you all know who you are and thankyou! **

**Also for those who wanted to see Fentran have more done for what he did to Belle and such (a lot thought he had it coming and Red should have his way...well you may just find he got some justice for her here...)  
**

**As one final warning their is suggestive mentioning in this chapter (it's minor, and a little comical lol,) but just thought it would be better to mention beforehand though we're all mature here lol ;)  
**

**Enjoy and review as always xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

'Red…' Liz breathed as they sat down in their room. All had been quiet in the bureau since going to bed, Belle and Abe going unheard as she spoke to her fiancé.

'Yeah babe?'

'What do you really think is going on in all this? You saw who shot Belle's father didn't you…'

'Not properly,' he sighed irritably, 'I wish I had though. After Abe took Belle out of the way I was already over to where the shooter had been and found nothing, but I tell you the minute I find out who did it, they will have one hell of a fight ahead of them.'

'Yes, from all of us. I don't think Belle will be able to rest until this is solved.'

'Neither do I, but listen Liz I don't want you worrying okay babe? Cause everything's gonna be alright. We can sort the wedding, clear up the mess with Belle's father and hopefully get Fentran the sack before the honeymoon,' he grinned.

'Red…I know you're not that big on the planning with all the problems going on but…would you help me with some of the decisions. After all…' she added taking his hand, '…it's _our_ wedding.' Looking at Liz, Hellboy couldn't help but smile, he and his girlfriend had gone through numerous difficulties in their relationship, yet despite all the odds, they were happy.

'Course I'll help babe,' he agreed, 'though like I told ya, no flower arrangements.'

'Don't worry, I didn't mean the flowers,' she laughed kissing him, 'I know you're not getting _that _soft…'

'You better believe I'm not,' he grinned placing himself above her.

'You know Red; it's been a while since we've had any time just to ourselves…' Liz began smiling as she put aside the wedding plans.

'I like this so far…' Hellboy smirked, his breath which fanned across her face making her blush slightly.

'Well…' she began running a hand across his bare chest,' 'we could have a quiet evening and watch a film?' she suggested, Hellboy's expression making it hard to suppress a laugh as he rolled off her. 'Or there is another option…'

'I'm glad,' he replied rolling his eyes and grinning when Liz began to kiss him passionately.

'Yeah this options better,' he said pulling her closer still when before they got lost in what they were doing Liz sat up.

'One minute,' she smiled getting up quickly,

'I'm counting,' he warned playfully, tossing off his leather coat.

'I won't keep you waiting,' she responded seductively as she kissed him again, before leaving to get ready in –as promised- less than one minute.

Meanwhile after carrying her to sit on the leather sofa in his room, Abe had held Belle close to him, only leaving her side to bring through her duvet. As he ensured she was wrapped up and comfortable Belle rested her head on his shoulder, apologising for him having to see her upset. 'You don't need to say sorry,' he soothed kissing the top of her head.

'I didn't want you to see me like this…' she breathed, putting the duvet over Abe too as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

'I know, but you don't have to do it all alone you know…'

'I guess I'm just finding it all overwhelming. There's just so much going on and I'm finding it hard to discover the answers. I don't know where I'm going wrong.'

'Don't be hard on yourself,' he remarked gently. 'Nobody expects you to go through this alone, and I certainly don't. You don't have to do any of this on your own, we're all behind you whatever happens Belle, and the moment it becomes too much, I want you to let me know. Because I just want you to be happy, and find the closure that I know you need.'

'You have no idea how much that means to me,' she smiled the tears beginning to roll down her face again.

'I think I could take a guess,' he responded gently, wiping each of her tears away 'it's going to be okay…'

'You know what worries me most?' Belle began the liquid continuing to fall down her cheeks,

'What?' he asked; the concern present in his eyes upon seeing her upset again.

'The thought of one of you getting hurt…' she replied trailing off as Abe turned, bringing her fully into his arms and holding her there.

'Shh…it's okay, I worry about you too, so much…but we all have our strengths, and as a team we counter balance our weaknesses. We will always remain together Belle and we will continue to look out for each other…all of us. Remember I'll always be here, I love you…'

'Abe…' she breathed leaning up to kiss him softly. 'I love you so much…I don't know where I'd be without you…'

'You'll never have to consider that scenario my dear…I promise.'

'I love how you call me "my dear"' Belle remarked, his endearment making her smile as she rested her head against his chest as the tears began to cease, Abe too smiling at her gently when Belle found herself lying down slightly with weariness. Curling his legs under Abe made it more restful for Belle and him as they lay down together, Belle resting against him. However it was Abe who fell asleep first, Belle studying his peaceful expression with a calm smile, thinking about all they had been through since she had met him when a thought came to her…there was something she had yet to learn about him. As she took Blue's hand which rested across her waist, Belle closed her eyes as she searched for the information she had never learnt, which proved to be a short and successful. Once discovering what she had been looking for, Belle couldn't help but feel the tears sparkle in her eyes upon seeing only a few of his thoughts for her as she broke the connection carefully, still holding onto his hand. 'Goodnight Abe,' she whispered kissing him tenderly as she finally began to drift off, casting one more thought into just how much she appreciated all he did for her she uttered in her mind _Thankyou…_

The following morning as Red awoke, hearing the peaceful silence which was usually occupied by his children's cry for attention, he lay back down. Turning over to face his soon to be wife, Hellboy took the time to merely enjoy watching her sleep, the contentment upon her features a rarity until recent months…However it wasn't long before Red found himself looking into Liz's deep brown eyes, his girlfriend moving up to lay contently in his arms. 'I could lie here all day…' Liz breathed as she listened to Hellboy's steady heartbeat,

'I get that feeling every morning,' Hellboy responded making Liz chuckle a little.

'Oh Red…'

'Do you reckon we should get up soon?' she went on after a few minutes, the idea unappealing but she knew they couldn't stay in bed for long. 'Abe and Belle might already be up too…'

'No, I would have heard them, they're not up. Besides, knowing Abe, he probably spent the night with Belle anyway last night.'

'Possibly, they are very close…'

'Yeah, though that's one thing I don't get…I mean he and Belle have never…'

'Red!' Liz interrupted 'I don't think you need to consider that do you?'

'I'm just saying babe, I don't know how it's lasted this long…I couldn't have held out, well maybe before but not now…'

'Red, is that all you ever think about?' Liz replied in exasperation.

'It was last night,' he grinned kissing her. 'I love you babe,'

'You're lucky I love you too otherwise it could have gotten fiery,'

'I love it when your angry babe, but I love it all the more when you smile, and you're right. I am lucky to have you…I look at you every day and I'm reminded of that,' he responded genuinely.

'…as am I, you complete me Red never forget that…' she replied kissing him when Cedric's –quickly followed by Aurora's- calling for their parents gave them their cue to get up, though they were happy fate had granted them a few more minutes of solitude and time together.

As Abe also began to awake he wasn't surprised in seeing Belle lay so closely to him, her calm expression relaxing him to know that at least in her sleep she had no worries to affect her. Though as he sat up slightly, Blue felt a rush of light-headedness, his dehydration causing it, so as Abe made to move, he was very careful in supporting Belle, trying not to disturb her as she had slept so contently in his arms. Yet as he gently settled her, she began to stir a little. 'Mm…?'

'It's alright belle, it's just me…you can go back to sleep, it's still very early.'

'…are you sure?' she muttered, clearly very sleepily, her eyes barely opening before closing again.

'Positive darling,' he whispered kissing her forehead,

'…darling,' she repeated with a slight smile, Abe too smiling at her response, though it soon faded as he left her for the cooling waters of his tank. Breathing a sigh as his gills absorbed the water, Abe looked over to Belle who had fallen asleep again, wishing he didn't have to worry over his hydration levels when with her at night. He loved every moment spent with Belle, and as he watched her wistfully, a hand against the glass that separated them, he only hoped he could find a way to adapt even more to being out of water…

Later that morning however, everyone's occupying thoughts were soon to be turned to one, though it started off pretty easily, with Liz taking Belle to one side as they started breakfast. 'Are you okay? You seemed a bit despondent last night,'

'I'm fine now, I think everything was just getting on top of me…but Abe looked after me.'

'If your upset and you need us you don't have to hide it, I know exactly how you must be feeling, we can all relate to the difficulties your trying to face at the moment. Just let me, Red and Abe help, I know that Abe and Red are constantly watching you and ensuring your doing alright.'

'I know, thanks Liz,'

'It's no problem, you've helped me as I've said before, and friends always have to be there for each other.' Yet as Hellboy interrupted them, coming in to take the children's meals through, the next hour followed smoothly until Belle heard a car coming up the drive.

'Who is it?' Red asked casually, whilst Liz helped the children out of their high chairs, Abe too clearing up.

'Fentran…' Belle breathed turning to the others, the colour in her features paling slightly. Though raising her hand to the window, Belle waited for a moment before looking back to them, 'he has a mission for us, but I can sense something else in his reason for visiting.'

'Well when he tells us what he wants, he isn't getting anything more than the door,' Hellboy growled. Going out into the hallway and opening the door, Fentran strode past Liz and met where the others were stood, Abe always wavering slightly in front of Belle, distrusting Fentran completely.

However as they stood there, Belle took in some of Fentran's appearance as he began to talk of their mission for that day, sounding bored and uninterested by it. Across his face was quite deep bruising and his hands were covered by gloves despite the weather being mild outside, the way he spoke to Hellboy having a hard edge continually.

'Where's Manning?' Abe queried also noticing what Belle had though not speaking to her telepathically as of yet, Belle coming out of her reverie as Fentran turned to Blue.

'You could say he's been given some time out…work at the office these days could be considered…stressful, for a man his age,' Fentran responded smoothly.

'Why do I doubt the truth in that?' Abe responded,

'Yeah, I know Manning complained about the job every day of the week, but he wouldn't just back down that easily…' Hellboy added suspiciously as he folded his arms.

'Oh and you would know all about truth would you demon?' Fentran replied icily, Hellboy tensing in anger when the rogue agent showed a twisted smile, 'so I take it you told everyone of what you did after our last encounter?'

'That's nothing to do with this,' Hellboy responded quickly, glancing at Belle, his golden eyes showing something that puzzled Belle.

'Told us what?' Liz asked coming forward,

'Not even your fiancé, well let us see if she can work it out, or perhaps one of the mind readers, though the answer is plain to see.' However as he turned back to Abe and Belle, Abe glanced away from Fentran's gaze. 'The merman knows…' he remarked before looking to Belle as she breathed Abe's name, his steely eyes making her want to avert them though she didn't.

'This is a result of that brutes real streak,' Fentran said, a sly grin on his damaged features, at Belle's realisation. The result of a strong hit which had left Fentran's upper cheek bones bruised, tender and almost reddening under the purplish bruising was shocking to Belle, especially as it seemed to spread down his face and around to below his neck at least...she had never seen Hellboy raise a finger to anyone but an entity.

'Is this true?' she asked Red in disbelief,

'Yes,' he nodded honestly, not looking at any of them for a moment, when Belle's question made him raise his head.

'But why…?'

'What does it matter? It just shows him for the monster he really is,' Fentran said in a disgusted manner,

'You were the only monster, what man goes around treating women like you did with Belle?' Liz snapped angrily, trying to keep a level control on her flames, when Fentran took notice of the two children, a strange gleam in his eyes.

'Children…just like their parents,' he murmured, something in the statement being picked up on, though Fentran continued. 'I wonder if they'll turn out just as the rest…freaks…only good for one thing in the end…' he breathed, the final word reaching Belle's mind, Abe equally as fearful by it.

'Liz take the children out of the way will you?' Hellboy requested, trying to keep his voice level for Cedric and Aurora's sake.

'Belle, go on…go with Liz, I'll stay with Red,' Abe added,

'Blue…'

'Honestly,' he muttered taking her hand from behind and squeezing it gently, never taking his eyes off Fentran.

'We'll be back soon,' she assured him, casting one final glance at Hellboy and then Fentran, seeing something there which unnerved her as she turned away, carrying Aurora for Liz as they took the children out of the way.

'Alright Fentran, get out before I give that bruise of yours a friend,' Hellboy threatened.

'It would be in everyone's best interests for you to leave,' Abe remarked, translating Hellboy's suggestion into something more civil. 'We have the paperwork and we shall look through it.'

'You might think you have the upper hand demon, but you have no idea what you're messing with…' Fentran responded; glaring as he went a step to far. 'You know, I pity your offspring, circus freaks from birth with nothing to alter it…'

'OUT!' Hellboy bellowed picking Fentran up and throwing him outside, down the marble steps and across the stone layered drive. Yet instead of slamming the door, Hellboy followed outside, Abe right behind him as Red went to throw Fentran into his car when the agent lunged at Hellboy fiercely. However the fight was short-lived, Hellboy easily pulling Fentran off him when the agent was then forced to back down as Liz and Belle also joined them. Standing back and pulling up some of his torn shirt, Fentran looked at the four friends, Liz and Belle both having their elemental powers gathered at their hands, with water surrounding Belle's.

'Get out,' Liz warned darkly, her flames burning dangerously.

'You'll regret this!' he snapped, 'every one of you…' he said rounding on Belle,

'You are not welcome, so I suggest you leave,' Abe warned Fentran glaring at the merman who put his arm around Belle, when she noticed something behind the tears on his shirt.

'This doesn't end here,' he remarked bitterly, getting into the car and driving off at a considerable speed, leaving them stood watching after him with a mixture of grim expressions. Finally letting go on the hold of their abilities, Belle breathed a sigh turning to Red with a concerned frown. 'Red…' she began, 'why did you do that? It could have gotten you into so much trouble…'

'That guys had it coming for to long, and I'm still not done with him,' he replied not looking at her to begin with.

'You did it because of what he tried to do to me,' Belle remarked now seeing some of the reason in Red's actions.

'You say it like you're honestly surprised?' Hellboy raising an eyebrow as he finally looked at her, his golden eyes watching her reaction. 'I could have broken his neck for the way he's treated Liz, you and the kids. That guy doesn't know when to stop and it will cost him,' he growled. 'But I didn't just throw him out for any reason, right Abe?'

'You listened to my train of thought then,' Blue nodded.

'The mark on Fentran's arm,' Belle concluded in agreement. 'I'm certain it's a match to the photo's…'

'So what does this mean?' Liz asked, Belle walking forwards a few steps and looking out to where Fentran had driven out, brushing her hair back as it caught in the wind.

'Fentran's in this more than I believed…and I will discover his secret…' she breathed in determination as she then felt Abe's hands on her shoulders...

'We all will,' he added, Belle smiling as Red and Liz also stepped forward, Hellboy putting his hand out, the others resting theirs across his, before looking up, all having a renewed hope that the answers they sought may not be far out of reach.

**So what's Fentran's secret? as I said hope is certainly present, with everyone in their family willing to help solve what really happened with Belle's family, everything will tie in, and so Hellboy cornered Fentran without the others knowing, though as most would agree with Hellboy he got off lightly considering it was Red he was dealing with. So some things for you to probably consider with a slight cliffhanger ;). I hope you all enjoyed the romance, including Hellboy and Liz's "moment" lol, well evening...and just what was Belle searching for that she didn't already know about Abe? Would be interested in hearing your theories in your reviews, and your thoughts on the chapter of course like the handling of Liz's and Hellboys scene, Belle and Abe his comfort and how she let her emotions go etc. In basis just some good details to read is nice :)  
**

**I will be updating soon, thankyou again to all those who have been so supportive and brilliant, can't believe i'm up to 42 chapters with 163 reviews, it's amazing. So thankyou, review and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	43. Belle's Past

**Good evening everyone :) Hope your all okay, I've done a slightly earlier update for you here :) which is actually a chapter and a half in length in comparison to some of my usual chapters :) So more for you to read. **

**Thankyou so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me smile, especially those of you who were apparently very glad to see Hellboy go for Fentran, now that was intense. Though I have such a soft spot to romance...Anyway as another note, welcome to the new reviewers of this story :) and thankyou for your reviews too, please keep it up :) **

**So this chapter follows directly from where the last left off, with something to learn that you may not have expected...Enjoy and review! Thankyou xxx **

**

* * *

**After returning into their home, Abe, Belle, Liz and Red had gone to sit down in the library of Abe's room. Once there, Liz and Hellboy sat looking through certain books for anything that may resemble the mark upon Belle's fathers arm and Fentran's. Meanwhile, Abe and Belle looked through the library, taking out any books which could be of use, when an hour on the desk was filled with assorted titles, and the pair finally sat down in the two seats around the desk. Beginning to read through them together, Belle would have normally asked why Abe hadn't set up four books to read simultaneously from his tank…though this time she knew the reason…he simply wanted to be there for her. In this silence, the only sound came from Cedric and Aurora who played down in front of the sofa, where their parents could watch them. The children's light giggles considerably lightened the atmosphere in the room, each looking up occasionally with a smile at their children or god children.

'So…' Hellboy sighed finally as they closed another book, 'any luck?'

'No,' Abe and Belle said in unison as Abe closed another book himself.

'Perhaps in using the photo's we may get somewhere? Perhaps we could use our telepathy to scan the books that way?' Belle suggested.

'It's not something I've ever attempted but it's worth a try,' Abe agreed, Belle going into her room for a few moments to find them.

'So Abe do you really reckon Fentran links to her father in some way?'

'Quite possibly, yes' Blue nodded.

'I still can't believe you went back for Fentran,' Liz remarked, her tone neither showing approval nor disapproval to the matter.

'Yeah, neither could Blue,' Red replied simply.

'Wait, did you know?' Liz asked Abe in surprise,

'Yes…'

'Then why didn't you stop him…I mean…I know you must have been angry about what he did, we all were, but I thought you would have stopped him…'

'I did,' Abe responded honestly, 'if I hadn't found out what Red was going through his thoughts, Fentran would have been a lot worse off. I don't believe Fentran's behaviour was excusable in anyway. If I had the same attitude as Red maybe I would have done the same, but I can't, because I know it would have upset Belle. What Fentran did can't be condoned, but I knew if Hellboy simply went for him, Belle would get the blame from Fentran…Either that or if Red got into trouble, she'd have felt nothing but guilt.'

'You may not be the same as HB in a lot of ways, but I think you're just as protective over those you love,' Liz began thoughtfully, Abe about to respond when Belle came back into the room with an empty envelope in hand.

'They're gone…' she breathed worried,

'What?' Hellboy and Liz replied standing up,

'The pictures, they're gone, someone's taken them,' she repeated, her expression emitting concern, Abe approaching her,

'You're sure?'

'Yes…here,' she responded, handing him the envelope. Closing his eyes, Abe reopened them to find himself alone in his room. Looking around where Liz, Red and Belle had been, Abe then proceeded to Belle's room, opening the side door with care and watching as the scene inside begin to repeat itself. Hearing something Abe quickly saw the intruder coming in from her window, forcing it glide open without breaking it and slipping into the room. His hair was smooth and black, his attire business like and burgundy gloves upon his hands. Striding through to the back corner of the room where Belle's books were, he rummaged through the neat paperwork that sat amongst some novels and files, his expression piercing as he quickly sifted through it. However as he came to the envelope which Abe now held, Hellboy's raging voice could be heard bellowing "OUT!" This startling both the intruder and Abe, the man looking directly through him…yet he turned back, photo's in hand and making a smooth exit, when Abe came from the vision. Faltering for a moment and putting his hand on the desk as a slight support, Belle came forward, worried, 'Are you okay?'

'You were right Belle. Fentran must have been the distraction…' Abe remarked, his tone slightly weak.

'That-'

'Hellboy…' Liz warned, Red stopping short of his profanity casting his golden eyes to her and then the children in realisation.

'It would appear that whilst we we're upstairs, one of Fentran's men intruded into Belle's room,' Abe explained frowning.

'Then there is something significant to those photo's…' Liz remarked turning her attention back to them.

'Are you okay buddy?'

'I'm fine-fine…just the vision moving so quickly, I went slightly light-headed…' he breathed, Belle not convinced that he was okay, yet not pushing the subject for the moment. As he stood a bit better, Belle then put her arm around him, as they continued to talk.

'Does Fentran honestly want me to kill him?' HB said in disgust,

'Well he's doing nothing to stay on your good side. But you can't do anything Red, there's no proof…' Belle replied.

'Not yet there's not, but in the meantime I'm gonna go and take my anger out on some of the FBI on the phone…that'll help me unwind.'

'That's a point…Fentran mentioned that Manning was taking some "time out" we need to contact Clay. If Manning has been fired or something, agent Clay would have found out about it…'

'Alright, I'll do that instead and complain to him while I'm at it,' Hellboy replied cheerfully leaving the room.

'I can't believe the photo's were taken,' Liz sighed picking up the children and sitting Aurora on the sofa as she scooped up Cedric, his small red hand trying to reach her choker.

'We're lucky though,' Belle replied holding up her phone. 'I made copies of the photos last night for when Manning wanted them back…'

'An inspired idea, which thankfully doesn't leave us without anything to go off,' Abe smiled; his girlfriend's intelligence and careful consideration something which again made them so similar.

'You know, I'm certain that one of the children's first words is going to be a profanity, and if it is then Red is going to be in so much trouble…' Liz remarked, Belle laughing at the idea of it, though all of them looked forward to hearing the children's first words.

'I think Red is a bit more careful around them than we give credit,' Abe replied, though he too was smiling, 'besides the young ones don't just listen to the big monkey, they have us as good influences,' he remarked, Cedric taking a small part of Abe's hand with both of his.

'Oh Abe,' Belle laughed at his reference to Hellboy, Blue putting his arm around her waist as they sat down. Taking a few more books and looking through them once again for another hour, the seriousness soon set back in, though all of them were grateful that a light mood always continued to linger…even in the most difficult of times.

Later that evening, and after a large meal prepared by Red in surprise for them, the friends took a break from it all, feeling it was well deserved, especially considering Fentran's intrusion and disruption during that morning. Though going downstairs briefly to Abe's room in order to put away some of the books that had been left out, Abe followed her with an idea in mind.

'I would have done that for you, you know,' he said gathering some of the used books and helping her replace them.

'I didn't mind,' Belle smiled, their hands touching as they passed the last books between hands, the gesture still making both blush lightly.

'Would you like to do anything this evening?' Abe then offered, Belle looking thoughtful for a while before glancing over to him with a smile.

'Yes…actually a drive sounds quite appealing,' Belle remarked, 'then maybe we could go for a walk?'

'Certainly, where would you like to go?'

'I have an idea in mind,' she smiled, the image in her mind flashing across Abe's vision. 'We never did get to spend much time there in light of what happened last time…'

'Very true,' Abe answered going to get his black leather jacket.

'Are you okay with that?' Belle asked as he took her hand,

'Of course…' he nodded, 'what happened there…won't happen again and I would also like another chance at the afternoon we had started there,' he smiled.

'Okay,' she smiled leaning up to kiss him when she went to get her car keys

'I can drive us if you like?' Abe then suggested, 'after all, I asked you out tonight and as such I shall treat you with every courtesy.'

'If you're sure…?' Belle said, Abe putting his hand in hers,

'Yes,' he nodded, taking the keys in one hand and entwining his other in hers as they went back upstairs.

'Going somewhere?' Hellboy smirked seeing the couple coming into the hallway.

'Out for a drive,' Belle answered smiling,

'Don't stay out late you two or you may find someone following in the shadows,'

'Either that or you'd merely join us Red,' Abe replied knowledgably,

'I can be subtle when I want to be,' Hellboy responded,

'You mean like when I went for a drink with John?' Liz asked, 'and when Belle was also…'

'Different circumstances,' Hellboy said airily, 'and you didn't know I was there did you?'

'Well I didn't entirely…' Belle answered, 'I was just aware you may be around,'

'Which you were,' Liz added,

'We'd best be going Belle before it gets any later,' Abe smoothly remarked,

'Yeah have fun you two,' Hellboy grinned, Belle noting the hint in his voice and shaking her head blushing as they left the door, Abe's skin also darker shade of blue…

Arriving at the beach, fifteen minutes later, Belle got out of the car and breathed in deeply, the sea air light and fresh to both of them as Abe came round to join her. 'It's peaceful here tonight…' he murmured, Belle nodding as she took the car keys he handed her. 'Does it remind you of the start of our last encounter here?'

'Yes, with one difference…' she smiled taking his hand, '_us_.'

Kissing the top of her head as he drew Belle beside him, Abe and Belle walked onto the white sands, the sea glistening in the evening light of ebony and silver. Edging around to the small and serene place Abe had previously taken her too, everything remained undisturbed and quiet as it had been before…giving them time alone. Sitting down a few metres from the shoreline, the young lovers watched the gently rolling waves, enjoying each other company. 'I remember this so well…I'd been so nervous…' Belle remarked with a soft smile,

'Yet now you're more relaxed…?'

'Of course,' Belle smiled, Abe lying back with her in his arms. 'Coming here, it almost reminds me of that day back in November when Hellboy found me…'

'I don't believe you have ever explained how you arrived there from leaving your home in Maine…'

'I can explain it…though it may be best to take you back a bit to understand it all. You remember seeing the argument my parents had provoked just before I'd left?'

'Yes…' Abe responded, patiently waiting for Belle to begin with her story.

'Well…even after my father had…_changed_'' she began with some difficulty, 'my parents weren't the only ones I'd tried to explain my abilities too. Some of the friends I'd grown up with, they seemed to envy everything in my life, and I thought they would be true enough to understand. It started when I answered what one of them was thinking aloud…a pure mistake at the time, though when they questioned me on it, I was initially uncertain whether to tell them or simply discard it. Though in the end I took the chance and told them, hoping that they would believe and allow me to explain what I am. But they didn't…I was called a liar and atypical for making up something which sounded so absurd when I had the "perfect life." Only without friends who trusted me and my family losing the loving bond it once held…my life was fast becoming far from perfect.'

As Abe gently rubbed her arm, comforting thoughts passed through Belle's mind, reminding her of the ever-close friendship she shared with him, Red and Liz. Entwining her hand with his Belle breathed her thanks before resuming her story. 'It was then I met Dale. As he was only a year older than me, from the moment we were introduced there was a spark of friendship already there. We soon got to know each other through events where the security guards were always present; I used to take some time away from them to see Dale. I used to confide in him where I couldn't turn to anyone else other than my chauffeur and he listened, and then the conversation made me wonder whether I could take the risk again in confiding my secret. Only the outcome was one I didn't expect…he told me he had always known there was something different about me, and that he believed me. He understood and became one of my first true friends, and also the first person I went to after I decided to leave the place I'd always called home.'

'Your chauffeur drove you?' Abe guessed, Belle nodding slightly,

'Yes but I was unable to leave in the way you saw, I was stopped after that argument and forced into my room. I couldn't have stayed there another minute, so I fled; Richard drove me to Dale's home where I stayed for a couple of days. The only things I had with me were what I had in my coat…'

'Didn't you request for anything to be brought to you?'

'No…I didn't want to put anyways job on the line or get anyone into trouble, though I knew it wouldn't be long before my parents would go through all those I'd knew to try and find me. I knew I had to leave…to find my place, and well I had a feeling about Connecticut. It was almost like something you just…'

'Had to do,' Abe finished for her,

'Yes…' she breathed looking up to him. 'Dale wanted to take me so he could be sure I was safe, though I told him I would return some day. Even if it were only for a short while, just so everyone could see I was okay…and that was it. I left after an emotional goodbye and travelled to Connecticut. It was my first day and I just walked, trying to familiarize myself with my new surroundings. That was when I encountered Hellboy on the beach…though I can show you that,' she concluded sitting up. 'Everything happened so quickly it's hard to explain the last thing that occurred before I met you…'

'Are you sure you're alright seeing this again?' Abe asked her softly, cupping the side of her face.

'If it becomes too much I'll stop the vision,' Belle assured him, so taking her hand Abe was able to witness the final hours before they met.

Seeing an image of a beach which stretched across the scene, it didn't take long for Abe to spot Belle, her features pale and tired as she looked out with a despondent expression, her posture quickly shifting and tensing as she sensed something. Backing away a few steps, her hair flew forwards as she saw something surfacing, the waves suddenly building as a creature rose from the depths. Gasping in fear Belle froze in place Red's voice ringing out behind them. 'Watch yourself!' Glancing back to the voice, the warning came too late when a freak wave caught Belle in its path, dragging her into the water. Hearing her scream aloud as she broke through the surface, Abe struggled to watch her helplessly, seeing Hellboy run across the beach, taking out the Samaritan from its holster and loading it. 'Oh crap…' he muttered as the monster rose and fell, trying to pull her under. When shooting at the entity, Hellboy paused seeing the water gather and move at the command of this girl he had never seen before. Using the element to push distance between her and the creature that thrashed in the water, she managed to guide herself back as far as the shallows, when her strength faltered and dropped. Barely supporting herself up, Hellboy then stood over her as he fired the final gunshot, standing for a moment to watch the creature sink, telling Manning over his locator before turning back to Belle and carrying her out of the water. 'You're gonna be okay, god knows how you did that, but you're gonna be alright.' Hearing her mumble incoherently, the images faded out to show from Belle's perspective, Abe approaching her and her finally taking her hand, the rush of relief in her emotions present as he found himself looking at Belle once again.

'It seems so much more difficult seeing what happened…I knew from what Red told me but…'

'It's okay,' Belle replied, 'if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have met you all…'

'Seeing you have to face that alone at a time when you were so vulnerable…it was frightening…' Abe admitted, Belle sitting forward and putting her arms around him.

'Everything will be okay, I'm not alone you've all become my family,' she smiled putting her hands in her lap, 'and I could never ask for anything else…' though as Abe went to respond when something caught their attention. A shower of stars gliding over them, and breaking through the black sky,

'Make a wish,' she smiled looking back to him,

'A wish?' he repeated perplexed,

'It's like a tradition when you see a shooting star,' Belle explained, Abe putting his arm around her as they looked up, their desires going unspoken, and only in thought.

'It's so beautiful,' Belle remarked admiringly, 'I've never seen so many,'

'I see one everyday,' Abe replied lovingly, Belle glancing back with a smile as they kissed romantically under the stars.

'I love you,'

'I love you too,' Belle responded kissing him more passionately as they lay back once again on the sand.

'If only tonight could be extended…without any troubles looming over us,'

'It will be over soon…'

'Do you really think so?' Belle asked,

'Yes, and you'll never have to fight alone again,' he promised her, 'ever…'

Yet after returning to the bureau later that night, the two getting in at midnight, their evening wasn't to be over yet…'Abe do you mind if I stay in here tonight? After someone breaking into my room it doesn't feel so comforting being alone in there…' Belle requested as she sat down on the leather sofa, observing his tank, the water shining a deep blue.

'Of course I don't mind,' he said softly sitting beside Belle and putting his arm around her. 'You'll be alright here with me,' he soothed, sitting with her for a few moments when Belle broke the silence.

'Abe…'

'Mm…?'

'Why do you deprive yourself of water so much?'

'…I've merely adapted better, so that I can go without for longer periods of time…' he began,

'You know what I mean Abe,' Belle replied her eyes shining with concern.

'I know, I just want to do all I can for you, being with someone like me who's partially confined to water can't be something of ease for you I understand,'

'Neither is it easy for me to know that I'm the reason you're making yourself ill,' Belle replied now sitting up. 'You know I'm happy with you Abe, I do love you, and I know that you can't stay out of water constantly, but that's not something which I mind in the slightest. I never have done, I love everything about you Abe, and I know whenever I need you, you will always be there. But what scares me is how you're becoming weaker by depriving your needs for me; you went light headed today because you were lacking hydration. You could have collapsed Abe and that would have worried me so much.' Seeing the saddened expression across her face, Abe pulled her onto his lap and held her closely to him as he muttered in her ear.

'I'm so sorry,' he remarked, his gills expanding slightly at her warm breath,

'You're just trying to push yourself in being able to do "everything" in a sense, but to me your perfectly unique, as am I and every person, but this is one of the things which makes you unique, and I value it. I love the soft feel of your skin, how it's always cool and soothing to me, and the way you hold me in your arms, I can't help but feel secure and safe there. I love the depth of your voice that always holds the sincerest meaning behind it…your eyes…the way they shine, there always so warm and caring. I love you completely Abe, I just want you to take care of yourself…'

'…I love you too, I love everything about you, and I'd love to show you every moment,'

'You can,' she smiled taking his hand in hers,

'Ah…' Abe breathed, kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes, showing Belle just how much he cherished her through his thoughts…

Two am and as most were asleep within their home, Belle and Abe we're still talking sleepily, Abe now in his tank for the night after promising Belle he would spend the night in water to help him, and Belle lay on the sofa, wrapped up in her duvet, her hair spilling around her. 'You know something?' she asked looking up to him,

'With or without; searching your thoughts?' Abe queried, Belle tilting her head with a smile.

'Without…'

'…that you found what you were looking for…?' he breathed,

'…Yes,' she responded in a whisper, 'you know me so perfectly…'

'As do you my dear,'

'You call me that a fair amount now,' Belle smiled,

'Do you like it?' Abe asked tentatively,

'I do,' she remarked with happiness emitting from her voice, 'did I dream you called me darling this morning?'

'Not at all,' he responded smiled Belle's eyes beginning to give in to her weariness and close. _'Goodnight,' _he whispered in her mind,

'_Goodnight, I love you,' _she responded

'_I love you too…my darling Belle,' _seeing her smile for a final time as Abe too fell into a deep slumber.

**Yes I do have a soft spot for romance :) But you all seem to love it, and I was nice on the cliffhangers tonight...except from Fentran's plans...so he had an alterior motive which has seriously annoyed Hellboy at least, but a couple of comical moments and as also written that is Belle's past. The question was mentioned to me by LadyAquanine73551 on what happened between her leaving and how she ended up in Connecticut :) so I hope this was helpful in that respect, thankyou again so much to my reviewers, you all seriously are what keep me going and it's amazing to me that I have nearly 200 reviews now :) It's incredible, so thankyou. **

**I will be updating again soon, even though I have my English Language exam friday and my Drama exam next tuesday night, but you all know me :) I always find time for my writing. **

**Review, I shall update soon and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	44. The entity of illusion

**Hi there everyone, here is chapter 44. I have now done my Drama exam which went very well and my birthday is in two weeks on monday (so expect a chapter special for my birthday...-possibly the equivelant of two). **

**Now for those of you who loved my longer chapters...you will love me for this. I have written so much in this chapter that it is pretty much two in one, there is slight romance, a difficult battle, Belle's planning and the final return of one of the more minor characters. It gets very emotional towards the end and though I was going to split this chapter into two, it flows so well I just couldn't do that. But please bear in mind I cannot do this much for every chapter really lol though I try my best...**

**Also thankyou to my reviewers (yes another mentioning) because you are all so supportive and your all so great for that. But just as a note...I've seen the readers who add me to their favourites or alerts and then don't review...I won't name, names...yet :) so please review as it is appreciated considering it is 1:38am in the morning and this has taken me two days too write and I've only just finished...**

**Please Enjoy, and review! Just for the length of it really ;) But it is a promising chapter! **

**

* * *

**Awakening in the early hours of the morning, Belle's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimmed light. Sitting up and looking around her, Belle noted the time… 'Eight am…' she muttered softly, pushing her hair back behind her ear and glancing over to Abe. It seemed strange not waking to find herself in his arms, though she knew it was for his benefit. That was when the ideas Belle had been considering started to resurface in her mind, prompting her to get up rather than rest any longer...So leaving the comfort of her duvet, Belle decided to go upstairs promptly, with the hope of Liz or Red being up already. Pulling on her silk dressing gown and going into her room, Belle got changed, putting on the necklace Abe had given her over a red long sleeved top with light blue jeans. Brushing her hair over her shoulders and drawing it up into a clip, Belle then went upstairs, hearing Red's voice distinctively as she went into the living room.

'Good Morning,'

'Morning Belle, you're up early,' Liz remarked looking up from Cedric as she bottle-fed him.

'I know, I was just wondering Liz…could I have a word?'

'Sure what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just needed to check something before Abe wakes up…Is it his birthday next week?'

'Abe's birthday? It can't be so soon...?' she responded surprised as she checked the dates. Handing Cedric over to Red as she stood up, Hellboy confirmed Belle's query.

'Yes it is…April the 14th…the day he was found. I'd completely forgotten.'

'Well I want to plan something special for him…as a surprise of course.'

'Is that actually possible when you two read each others minds on a daily basis?' Hellboy asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yes…Abe and I are both respectful of each others thoughts...'

'Except when you wanted to find out his birthday?' Red grinned,

'A good cause…' Belle smiled before becoming thoughtful. 'I need to get things ready…Liz would you mind coming shopping with me? I've got so much to do…'

'Sure, we could pick up some bridal magazines too, but didn't we have an assignment off Fentran?'

'Ah, me and Blue have got it covered,' Hellboy said lightly. Glancing up to Red, Belle was about to disagree with leaving them to do it alone when he cut across her. 'We can handle it. What do you think we did when you and Liz weren't around?' HB questioned.

'Well the thought had crossed our minds…' Liz grinned. 'Where would you be without us?'

'Drinking, and singing to lousy love songs more than likely…with the occasional fighting monsters…' he admitted.

'Sounds appealing,' Belle laughed, 'I'll go and get ready, then we can go straight into town.'

'Good, and see if Blue's up…'

'I will,' she assured him leaving the room again.

Going downstairs with her plans in mind, Belle went swiftly into her room, picking up her black leather handbag, though looking over to the closed window she paused. Sitting on the edge of her bed, and taking out her phone, Belle brought up the pictures she had taken of the mark upon her father's arm, before closing it down again. 'No…not today,' she decided, going into Abe's room and seeing him rising to the surface.

'Hello,'

'Well good morning Belle,' he smiled, 'I didn't expect you to be awake so early.'

'Well Liz wanted to go shopping, so we can look at wedding plans…I feel like I've neglected that with everything going on lately. But I also think Red wants to sort out the entity reported to us yesterday.'

'You haven't neglected it Belle, though I think it nice you're taking some time for yourself. Though I'd best get ready if Red wants to sort this out now…' Abe mused, Belle brushing her hand against the tanks surface.

'Promise me you'll rest in here tonight too?' she requested, Abe looking at her for a moment before nodding.

'Yes…for you.'

'Thankyou Blue,' she said gratefully, coming up as he pulled himself up with ease onto the side, his muscles flexing at the motion. Walking round and handing him a towel, Abe dried off his torso before putting his arms around Belle waist, pulling her close to him. 'So how do you feel this morning?' she breathed,

'Better,' he admitted in a gentle tone.

It was one of those moments, as they now drew apart, that Belle and Abe wished it could have lasted longer…Though their previous evening together had proven to be enchanting and romantic in its own way. 'I'd best go back upstairs; Liz will probably want me to open the car,'

'I'll see you in a few minutes.'

Joining Red and Liz upstairs, Belle handed her friend the keys to her Mercedes, looking in her bag when Hellboy commented on her choice of outfit.

'Nice colour,' he smirked, Belle glancing over and laughing.

'Quite a contrast,' she agreed coming to stand by him. As Liz came back in through the front door Aurora still in her arms; Hellboy went over to his daughter, taking her in his arms for a moment. Abe also joined them at that moment, putting his hand on Belle's shoulder as he came beside her.

'Blue you got everything?'

'Yes I should imagine so,' Abe nodded.

'Take care both of you,' Belle remarked.

'Course we will. After all, we got three gorgeous girls to return too and the little man of the house,' Red remarked.

'Well we're off, are you sure you'll be okay without us?' Liz asked,

'Positive babe, you enjoy yourself, and don't worry Belle I'll keep Blue out of trouble,' HB added grinning.

'Thankyou, and do be careful,' Belle responded turning to Abe as Liz and Red kissed. 'I love you,'

'I love you too, and it will be fine,' Abe said reassuringly, tilting up her chin as he kissed her delicately.

Shutting the door as the girls left, Hellboy turned to Abe clapping him on the shoulder cheerfully, 'well old buddy looks like it's just you and me.'

'Just like the old days,' Abe agree, taking his hand gun and holstering it. 'So why did Liz want to go shopping today?'

'Ah, women's minds work in ways I'm not even gonna attempt to understand…' Red replied honestly. 'Well let's get this over with…'

'Yes, I'm not entirely certain what we're up against; the statements aren't clear at all…' Abe began frowning, when the phone rang…

Meanwhile as they drove into town, the two children in the back, Liz quizzed Belle on what she was going to buy Abe for his birthday. 'To be honest I'm not certain…' Belle admitted. 'I want to get him presents which are thoughtful…but also have some sentiment.'

'You know him better than anyone,' Liz pointed out, 'so he's bound to love whatever you buy him.'

'I can only hope so…'

'So have you decided on anything else for Abe other than presents?'

'I think I'll be cooking a meal for us all,'

'Oh no. Don't let me and HB intrude…we can quite easily take ourselves out of the way for the evening.'

'I wouldn't want to put you out though…I mean you and Hellboy are Abe's best friends…'

'Yes…but your planning this and I'm sure an evening alone together is something you would both enjoy,' Liz replied. Belle couldn't disagree that the night alone together in itself sounded romantic…and a chance for them to relax and forget their worries. 'You know…you and Abe have become really close haven't you?'

'Yes,' Belle smiled; her eyes still on the road. 'Abe…he means so much to me, I can't even begin to describe it…'

'But you can see it,' Liz replied, 'you only have to see the way you look at him, and even the way he looks at you…or just how you are around each other.'

'You're the same with Red; he's very protective over you.'

'I know. I just think your something incredibly special to Abe. He'd do anything for you.'

'I know he would, and he's always doing and saying those little things that leave me smiling.'

'I'm happy for you both, because I know how it feels to find that…I found it in Hellboy and I've never looked back since. Though I don't think that you and Abe could become much closer now, you have a lot of trust in each other' Liz remarked, Belle wondering if there were something more in the remark…though she didn't question it.

'So what things do you want to look at for the wedding today? Dresses? Flower Arrangements?'

'Well the wedding plans would be nice…but Abe's birthday is first…'

'I know, but there's no reason we can't do both. I'm sorry that I haven't been much of a help so far but I intend to make it up to you and Red, I'll be the best wedding planner,' Belle smiled. As they pulled up, Belle not taking no for an answer, Liz gave in easily over the wedding plans, the thought of it exciting as they put the children in their pram and started shopping. That then began their long morning, Belle finding that choosing books for Abe was easier than expected. 'You must know every book he has in that library,' Liz commented.

'I know a lot of what he's read…' Belle agreed modestly,

'So you have some ideas then?'

'A few, but I think I might buy him a new leather jacket…he suits black...'

'Yeah Red does as well, but then again it's a good contrast to them,' Liz responded, 'I think that and working with the BPRD for so long is where I got some of mine from,' she admitted looking down at her black attire.

'What am I going to buy him as his main present…?' Belle doubtfully thought aloud.

'As I said, you know him best…'

'I know…I'm sure I'll come up with something…'

'There's no doubting that,' Liz responded, Belle leading them into an elegant and expensive bridal shop. Going around and looking at the beautiful dresses and jewellery that lined the store, in a mixture of white and diamonds, Belle picked up a few magazines, suggesting to Liz that they look through them over a drink. 'There's so much…' Liz said completely enthralled in all of the choice and possibilities. Though it was as they left the store again, with numerous catalogues in hand that something caught Belle's eye…

Meanwhile as Abe and Red arrived at the desolate location of the reported problem, they got out of the van and for a moment looked around in confusion. 'I sense something…yet I cannot see any hint of what we're facing,' Abe remarked frowning. 'This thing had better exist,' Hellboy raged threateningly to the FBI agents with them. But that was when Abe saw it…

'Red…'

'Not now Abe, can't you see I'm trying to…'

'Red.' Abe repeated, 'I've found the entity…' the worry shining in his eyes at the sight of the surrounding forestry going up in flames. 'What ever caused this is has to be at the centre of that fire…'

'Fire? The _one_ day we don't have the girls with us,' Hellboy replied in irritation, turning to the presumed fire. Though it was at that moment Hellboy witnessed something which made his eyes widen. 'Father!' he yelled running towards the figure in the distance and past the FBI agents which no surrounded.

'Red! What are you…' he began when something he never anticipated also made itself present. 'Nuala…' he breathed in shock, watching the pale and ghostly figure come forwards…

'Leave the demon…go…you do not need him…'

'It can't be…you're not here…' Abe responded stepping back,

'So you have guessed…' the figure replied, before letting out a gasp of pain, a cut spreading across her cheek alike where Prince Nuada had taken a knife to his sister. That was when the image changed, and Belle fell to the floor, her pale figure weak, though the flames separated them.

'Belle…no!' he said desperately, 'you're with Liz…you have to be, this isn't real…it's…that's it. An illusion!' As the conjured image of Belle looked up, Abe stepped through the flames, understanding they didn't exist and watching as they disappeared.

Though the imagery didn't completely vanish, as Abe could now hear Hellboy's voice… 'Father I can't!'

'Say it! Say your real name!'

'Red none of this is real! Believe it! Professor Broom would never make you say your true name…' Shaking it off, Hellboy's eyes opened in realisation, the anger sinking in as he pulled out the Samaritan,

'TELL ME HOW TO STOP THIS THING! ABE!'

'The illusion is portraying our fears…trying to expose us to weaknesses…so we have to believe it isn't real.' Abe's statement proved difficult though as he looked to see Belle in Fentran's clutches; her screams and desperate begging for him to help her making him question whether or not it was an illusion. Though in closing his eyes, allowing his thoughts to remind him of every detail about Belle…her delicate voice, her long silky hair and her enchanting…sparkling eyes, told him this was not her. Reopening his eyes watching the false imitation, Abe could see that the gentle sparkle in Belle's eyes didn't linger in this illusion, as he remarked with defiance, 'You are not Belle.'

Xxxxxxxxxxx

'Well I don't think we could have gotten more shopping done in one morning,' Liz sighed sitting back as they had a drink in a small café.

'I'm just glad I got everything for Abe,' Belle replied smiling softly at the thought of her boyfriend.

'I knew you would. So what will you do about hiding it all?'

'I won't have to hide it for long; it's just a few days, so I can probably put a lot of it at the back of my wardrobe…'

'That sounds easy, but how will you honestly hide it in your thoughts?'

'As I said, Abe and I respect each other's thoughts. Though if need be I can ask him not to look into my thoughts so that he doesn't see any of the "wedding plans." But in any case, he won't find out. So what are we looking at on the wedding?'

'Well I'm just having a look at some dresses, their all so beautiful though some are very expensive. I'm going to have to work everything out,' Liz replied glancing down at some of the modelled brides.

'That's not an issue for now, finding the perfect dress is the main thing. So I thought if you choose some that you like, you can choose exactly what aspects from your favourite dresses you would like.'

'How does that work?'

'My dress for the engagement party was hand-made. I know my dress-maker very well. So I was planning to arrange for her to come round for an afternoon session next week?'

'That would be incredible,' Liz beamed. 'So do you have more shopping to do…?'

'Yes,' Belle answered instantly, making them both laugh as they got up from their table.

'I was just wondering though if I should call Abe…'

'Don't worry, he'll be fine. Besides if their in the middle of a fight, he wouldn't be able to answer it.'

'I guess so…' she replied, her thoughts only of him as they continued around the shops…

However arriving back sometimes later Liz and Belle were just taking in all their bags as the other car pulled through the gates.

'I'm just going to put Abe's presents away, Liz could you distract them?' Belle asked quickly.

'Sure,' she nodded, Belle disappearing around the corner and into her room as she put the gifts out of the way. Though the distraction planned was not needed as by the time she got back upstairs, and into the living room, Abe and Red could be heard coming through the front door.

'How did it go today? Are you both alright?' Belle called through, about to go into the hallway.

'Yeah,' Red spoke out as they joined them.

'Where's Abe?'

'He'll be here soon, he had to go and sort something out before he got back.'

'He is okay though?' Belle asked concerned, Hellboy putting an arm over her shoulders,

'He is fine. Honestly you two have no faith in us,' he grinned, though something about his expression told Belle something was wrong.

'What happened today?'

'I'll let Blue explain it later, it's a long story and right now I need a beer,' Red commented going over to the kitchen.

Watching as Liz followed her fiancé into the kitchen, Belle sat in the living room with her two god children, playing with them though they were becoming increasingly sleepy. As Cedric slumped into Belle's lap, the young mind-reader sitting up on the sofa with them both, she began to think about Abe, wondering how far they could be from each other before the connection was cut on speaking through their minds. Though it was then that she heard the door go again, standing up as Liz took the children off her lap. 'I'll get them fed and then to bed, but I think Abe is back,' she smiled, Belle turning in the doorway to face Liz again.

'I didn't hear a car…'

'Belle someone's here for you,' Red said casually coming in behind her,

'Really who?' she asked turning to him when she was pulled into a hug from behind, the strong arms picking her up around her waist and swinging her around, his laugh giving her instant recognition.

'Dale?!' she exclaimed in shock, looking round to see his cheerful grin as he finally released her.

'Evening…'

'Dale!' she repeated happily, throwing herself in his arms, 'your okay, you're alright!'

'Of course, what were you expecting? I always came back on top when it was done for you…' he replied, tears sparkling in both of her eyes as they stood back.

'But how did you find me?'

'Well for one you gave me your address when I helped you escape and got your other car here…' he reminded her with a grin,

'Of course,' Belle replied laughing

'…_and_ Abe came to pick me up so I could come to see you before going with Glenna. I know you've been strained lately, so you've got me for the evening,' he smiled. Looking around to see Abe stood behind them, he gave Belle a quick smile in answer to her slightly puzzled expression, though a smile was present on her features, before he continued down the hallway. 'So come on, I think we have some things to catch up on,' Dale remarked, regaining Belle's attention.

'Yes…' she nodded, 'come on, we can go for a walk around the garden,' she suggested leading him around to the back, Liz and Red looking after them.

'Abe picked up Dale from the hospital?'

'Yeah, they rang this morning, he wanted Belle to know he was coming out of hospital…so Abe planned to bring him back here tonight for her as a surprise.'

'It's so sweet...Abe thinks so much of her.'

'I know, and I think tonight after that entity, he would have liked to spend some time with her…I think he got unnerved today…though I can't say I was much better. It brought back some…bad memories,' he admitted, Liz seeing the pain in his expression.

'Come on Red, you need to talk…lets go and spend some time together for an hour,' Liz offered, leading her fiancé down to their room, Hellboy not arguing, needing the time as much as he believed Blue did.

'It's nice to know that you're so happy to see me,' Dale grinned as they walked out into the gardens at the back.

'Of course I am,' she responded smiling, her arm wrapped through his.

'So how has everything been…really?' he asked as they approached the water feature and sat down on the edge.

'Bearable…but difficult,' she admitted looking down at her hands.

'If you feel up to it, we can talk about it?' Dale offered,

'I don't know how to say it exactly…everything's been very up and down, though Abe, Red and Liz have all been so helpful too me. I cannot thank them enough. They've been a wonderful support. As were you when I was…trapped…'

'You know…you've always fought so hard Belle…and a lot of the time you've done it alone. But in light of whats happened recently, I don't know how you are managing so well.'

'I have good things in my life which greatly balance the bad…and I'm grateful of every one of them,' Belle replied looking up to Dale with a light smile.

'Always the positive one…though I just wish I could have been there more…'

'Dale…'

'I should have been Belle. I know how difficult it must have been, and to go through what you had too…I'd always been there for you. I felt the moment you left Maine in order to find what you were looking for I'd let you down. All the time you were on my mind…'

'You didn't leave mine either,' Belle soothed. 'I know you were always there for me…I knew at anytime I could have called that number and listened for your voice. I've dragged so many people into the mess of a family life I grew to have. I didn't want it to turn out like it did. I didn't want so many to end up worrying about me, or to even follow me when I had to try and get to you all…to try and save my Father. But in the end…I don't know what I would have done without them. Abe saved me from seeing a sight that he knew would have never left my mind. He made me believe that what I can do; will never alter me as a person. Red…he consoled me so well after what happened, and Liz has been there all along. She was the one who wanted to give me that first chance in helping them on a mission…I can't tell you how much they've all done for me. But Dale you have to remember the times you were just the same. We had so many years together where we understood each other so perfectly. You were the first to believe in what I could do…the first to look after me when my family began to turn, and now you can still help me.'

'…and I intend too. But I understand now that I'm not the only one who'd do anything for you. We all will,' he promised her, putting his arm around her waist, Belle looking up to him with her eyes glistening.

'Thankyou Dale,' she whispered, 'that means more to me than anything…' Putting her arms around him, Belle considered the way Dale was now accepting Belle's relationships with Abe, Red and Liz. It was something which made her happy, but the fact he was there with her now…thanks to Abe, made her all the happier…even though she knew it was a short-lived moment.

'That guy Abe…he really loves you doesn't he?'

'Yes…' Belle answered honestly,

'…and you, you love him?' Dale responded, a little difficulty in his words as he waited, knowing the answer.

'Yes, I do…' she breathed smiling softly.

'Promise me, that the moment you need me for anything. You'll call me,'

'I will,' she assured him, sitting up and looking into his deep eyes when she continued the topic Dale had begun to dismiss. 'I think I've always felt something for Abe since the beginning…it was only when we were reunited after being separated for so long…that I began to see it as love. I love him with all my heart, and every day it grows stronger…'

'…and I now know you have all the support you could ever need. So I guess it's time for me to go…I'm picking up Glenna tonight.'

'Where will you both go?'

'We're heading back to Maine…Richard's driving us, that way Glenna can stay with friends and I can watch over her at the same time.'

'When's Richard picking you up?'

'Anytime now,' he said checking his watch, some marks still present on his neck and arm from the healing burns.

'I'm going to miss you,' Belle remarked tears rising in her eyes as they walked around to the front of the house.

'Hey, come on, it's supposed to be me saying that not you…' he said pulling her into a side hug as they approached the front. 'Besides you'll see me again if I have anything to do with it. But tell Abe…' he said turning to her as they got to the front of the marble steps. 'To look after you…and Hellboy…and Liz…'

'I will,' she replied with a teary smile as a black car pulled up in front of them as if on cue. However instead of getting straight in the car, Dale waited as Richard got out too join them pulling Belle into an embrace, none of them aware that Red and Liz were watching, Abe also with them smiling.

'Well…goodbye,' she said wrapping her arms around them both one last time.

'We'll be in contact…'

'I don't doubt that, you've both done so much for me, and I won't forget it…'

'As have you Belle, and if you need either one of us, call us…'

'We should get going,' Richard remarked, nodding to Belle one final time as he went and got in the car.

'Goodbye Belle,' Dale said softly, sitting in the passenger seat, Belle standing back and waving as the headlights lit up the driveway. Watching the car pull out of the drive and go, Belle now felt a small smile resurface as she thought of the evening Abe had provided for her…in thinking only of her…So turning to see him waiting at the top of the marble steps Belle ran up them and threw her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth and gentle embrace she loved as the tears began to fall freely…

**Aww now that ending made me feel very emotional -I know I wrote it- but still...I hope you all enjoyed it, so Belle's planning...but how will it all go? Will Abe find out, and what is her main present for him? ;) I can assure you that will be a very romantic chapter...I'm curious to hear what you think Abe's main present may be...and if you think he will find out? and what you thought of this chapter in particular. A slight cliffhanger there ;) but after all what could you expect from me? **

**I'll be updating soon, thankyou again for the continual support and reviews...please keep it up, (my frequent reviewers know they're amazing) and to any new reviewers I love hearing from you all, it's nice to know how much your enjoying the fanfic! **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	45. Return to Maine

**Hi there everyone and good evening! **

**PLEASE READ - Okay, so I just wanted to let you all know before reading tonight that along with this update in a few minutes I will be submitting a new fanfic. I had mentioned this to a couple of reviews who seemed to really like the idea and I'm hoping you will too. The new fanfic is a questions and answers fanfic written in the style of a script really. There you can leave reviews asking your favourite characters from the fanfic or me questions about the fanfic itself, their opinions of different things such as their relationships and of each other, and they will be the ones to answer you! **

**It will be a bit of fun and so I'm hoping you'll all give it a read and maybe ask some questions, there's no limits on the amount you want to ask at the moment, but if it does well I may have to be selective or spread it out, but all the questions will be answered if possible :) **

**So as promised with next Monday being my birthday I will be uploading a chapter special for it, which will be the equivalent of two chapters (possibly longer) which I aim to upload either the day before or on my birthday, though it will more than likely be the day before :). **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter with some romance and comfort for Belle, and some news with a new twist to the story...that will provide some answers...**

**Got you all wanting to read on? I should hope so lol. **

**Enjoy and Review! Thankyou! xxx

* * *

**Looking out over the driveway one final time, Belle turned inwards, seeing Abe awaiting her, Belle was folded in his arms as she felt the tears slip down the silk of her cheeks. For a moment Abe remained silent, simply holding her in that embrace…feeling her sadness at the departure of one of her dearest friends.

Abe's POV

I had known since bringing him back here, that it would possibly be his last time in seeing Belle. He was a man who would keep to his word in looking after Belle's mother, Glenna, and though I knew he would never breath a word of his feelings for Belle…they were present. Knowing, after today that Belle was safe as I held her, I couldn't help but feel my tensed muscles relax…It had been such a strained time in waiting to see her again, wishing and hoping that whilst I and Red had fought the entity, she and Liz had been okay.

I'd been hoping even more however, that the evening between Dale and Belle could bring them both some closure, they hadn't had any time to talk, and it was something I knew they needed. Though we would all always be there for Belle, she needed the support from those who she saw as family too. So being able to give her that made me happy…I loved her so dearly…and as we stood there, Belle's arms gently around me, my heart felt like it was racing…as it always did when she was near. Seeing her glance up to me, I could only offer a caring smile, and brush each tear away carefully, understanding just how much she would miss them all. They were a part of her, and always would be…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joining her friends in the entrance, with her hand wrapped in Abe's, Belle tried to smile reassuringly at Red and Liz, as Hellboy pulled her into a hug, which didn't crush her as much as usual. 'You're alright Belle. You've got us,' he grinned.

'I know,' Belle nodded with a weak smile,

'You look tired,' Liz commented understandably,

'Yes…I think it's been a fairly long day,' she replied admittedly.

'Perhaps we should turn in, I think we're all weary,' Abe suggested, everyone agreeing to it, as Abe picked Belle up in his arms.

'You don't have to…' she began when Abe merely shook his head.

'It's my pleasure,' he responded softly, Belle lying back in his arms and watching him with a gentle smile as he carried her to his room, though she still had her thoughts of Dale lingering in her mind.

'Abe…?' she breathed as they lay together sometime later in Belle's room, the young lady feeling comfortable in his arms.

'Mm…'

'Would you stay here a bit longer?' she asked, Blue looking down at her with an understanding expression.

'Of course,' he smiled, Belle running a hand over his bare chest. The smoothness of it was welcoming to her hands. 'Are you cold?' Abe queried gently, tucking the duvet around them.

'No…I'm alright…I prefer it like this…' Belle responded, resting her head against his chest as their hands entwined. Though as Abe pulled her up slightly beside him, Belle looked up as he tilted her chin ever so slightly, Belle responding by brushing her lips softly against his in a loving gesture.

'I know you'll miss them…' Abe remarked after a moment,

'I really will,' Belle nodded; her expression wistful as she glanced out across the room.

'But you'll always have us…' he whispered tenderly, squeezing her hand gently.

'…I know…' she replied, though she could sense he wasn't alright, and after considering this, Belle finally spoke up again. 'Thankyou…for giving me the evening with Dale tonight and for our night last night…'

'I knew it would make you happy to see him,' Abe replied softly.

'It did…because I know he and mother will be safe now.'

'They will be…as will you, we will assure that,' Abe breathed, his tone emitting slight anguish.

'Abe…?' Belle whispered looking up at him. 'What's wrong?' Abe looking at her with a mixture of seriousness and concern,

'…That entity today proved to be quite difficult in facing…it was one of illusion. It portrays your fears…and getting farther in, all I could see was you…I was so worried…my mind was losing its focus. Even though I knew it was an illusion it didn't cease the worry…'

Guessing it was her Abe had seen; Belle sat up taking his hands in hers, Blue watching her carefully.

'I'm okay…it's all going to be alright…I've been just as worried about you today, but we'll always be ready to look out for each other. We're a team, and it's natural to worry. When I was at my family's home and I dreamt of where you were with that…creature, it played on my mind. But I knew you'd be alright, because you have the love and support to keep you going…'

'I know it well,' he smiled, 'though I was naturally worried…'

'But I also knew I'd always be safe because I know that you'd never allow anyone to hurt me, if you could help it…something you know I'd do for you too…'

'Oh Belle…' he breathed, freeing one of his hands and brushing it against her cheek. 'You feel warm tonight,' he remarked, Belle nodding slightly.

'It never did take much for you to make me blush,' she admitted, Abe tilting his head with a slight smile.

'Really?'

'Yes,' she responded softly, looking into his eyes with a gentle gaze. 'I love you…'

'I love you too,' he replied, wishing he could stay with her for the night, but knowing that with another night in the tank, he would be able to be out of water for a longer period of time…

However as they both settled down to sleep, Belle's mobile started to ring, the young mind-reader sliding it up to read the new text, which consisted of only three words. _I'll miss you…x _

Lying back, with those words in mind…Belle could hear his voice as he breathed them…sleep coming easier to her that night with the knowledge that he and her mother would be okay. Her dreams that night however, didn't prompt her to forget what had gone on that evening, with the recent memories and thoughts in her mind reflecting upon her dreams. Yet Belle was awoken early the next morning, not by Blue, but by Red.

'Belle…Belle...? I'm waking her up! Give her a chance, she had a long day yesterday, and did I mention the fact that I did as well…? I…Oh yeah cause fighting a creature you can't even see is easy…'

'What is it Red…?' Belle asked sleepily, interrupting his conversation on the phone as her eyes began to open slightly.

'It's Clay, he wants to talk to you,' Hellboy explained handing her the phone,

'Mm…right…' she breathed sitting up and settling against her pillows.

'Good morning Agent Clay,'

'Good morning Belle, I apologise for disturbing you, but I have some important information, which I think you'll want to hear.'

'Go on,' Belle encouraged, listening intently,

'We've found the former team member Fentran worked with, that Johann told us about and put in intensive care all those years back…He's willing to speak with you this evening.'

'Where can I find him?' Belle asked, clearly now more awake.

'He is residing near your families home in Maine, I will get the information sent to you before this afternoon.'

'Although I appreciate your punctuality, why couldn't you have rung at a more suitable hour?'

'I needed confirmation that you were going, as I'd strongly advise you don't come alone…I will be there to meet you, but as I said, it would be better for you to have someone with you. My other reason for calling early was because you will naturally need due time to drive to Maine.'

'I can manage the journey in two hours if required you know…'

'I'm aware of it Miss. Lucivia,' Clay responded, his tone denoting amusement at her comment. 'Well I shall be in touch with the details within the next couple of hours…'

'Thankyou, goodbye,' Belle replied, handing the phone back to Red as Abe spoke up coming in.

'So Agent Clay has arranged for you to meet him?' Abe enquired thoughtfully,

'Yes…and he doesn't want me to go alone…'

'A fair precaution and an area any of us would be happy to occupy.' Belle smiled softly as the offer, knowing she would feel safe with any of them, but feeling Abe would be the best choice. Two mind-readers were better than one if needed she came to believe after all this time.

'So…are you going back to sleep?' Hellboy asked after a minute, Belle looking up to him without needing to think about her answer,

'Definitely…' she responded lying down again, both men chuckling as they exchanged glances and left her to it, going into the library to talk. During the course of the day, with nothing to do but wait for Clay's information, the group had only gotten to one pm when the phone rang with the final details. So after eating lunch and making sure they had everything in order, Belle and Abe prepared to leave.

'I think it would be best if we wear our locator's tonight…Clay can still track them if we tune into his system base.'

'Yes,' Belle agreed smiling, going upstairs with Abe soon behind her.

'Are you two ready?' Hellboy asked as Belle checked through her bag in the living room.

'Yes,' she nodded lightly, 'the cars out at the front ready to go…'

'Are you two sure you don't want us to come?' Red queried, 'because you don't know what this guys like…'

'We'll be fine Red, besides you handled that entity yesterday, now it's my turn to handle this,' Belle replied confidently. Turning around to Abe as she was handed her locator, they both synced them up before saying goodbye.

'We should be back from nine pm onwards…'

'Belle has her phone, so if you need us just ring,' Abe added.

'Okay,'

'Yeah that might come in handy…and while you're with Clay ask him if he's seen Manning…I wanna have a word with him,'

'We will,' Belle replied, 'if Fentran's caused problems Clay's former team-mates should know about it.'

'Yeah, 'cause if he's suddenly out of the FBI I don't get why he's out but we don't get the same privileges…'

'I believe the term is "fired" Red,' Abe pointed out.

'Shall we get going? Otherwise I may just have to keep to my suggested two hour journey,' Belle remarked, Abe nodding with a smile.

'Good luck you two,' Hellboy grinned, Red and Liz watching them from the front door, Cedric in Liz's arms, while Aurora stood beside her.

'Are you going to be alright doing this?' Abe asked as they got into the Mercedes, Belle pausing with her key in the ignition.

'I can't avoid Maine forever…but this is the first time going back after…what happened…I guess I just didn't think about how I would feel…'

'I'll be right there beside you…but you know that you don't have to do this now…' Abe offered gently, Belle shaking her head with a weak smile.

'No, its okay, I can't hide from what I'm looking for…' she responded thoughtfully, Abe giving her a sympathetic smile as she started up the engine.

The drive itself took just over three hours, with Belle keeping at an even speed, the leather top down as they reached the main roads. Feeling the cool breeze running through her hair and across her face was both relaxed for her and Abe, who also enjoyed the fresh atmosphere. 'Do you think we'll find what we're looking for here?' Belle asked as they drove through the outskirts of Maine.

'I believe there is something to be found yes,' Abe replied watching her expression. _What are you thinking? _He asked in her mind, Belle smiling softly at the way he now spoke to her.

_Just memories…_ she answered gently _from when I lived here in Maine…to meeting you, Red and Liz…_

_You've come so far…I'm grateful that it was Red who found you that day _

_Me too. _Belle smiled taking his hand for a moment as a light on the dashboard began to flash.

'We're almost there,' Abe commented.

'Could you ring Clay?' I told we'd ring when we were within ten minutes of reaching this mans home.'

'Certainly,' he agreed. As the pair approaching a cul-de-sac with the sky now darkening, it's light blue tone turning azure as they pulled up on the corner, the streetlamps beginning to light around them as they got out of the car.

'There's Clay…' Belle breathed, seeing a black BMW, with its windows tinted, the early-retired agent joining them in the cool evening.

'Good evening, Belle, Abe,' he said nodding to them both. 'I see you took my advice in not coming alone…'

'Yes,' Belle responded.

'Good, well Abe won't be going in there with you, as the man has no idea about the BPRD, so it wouldn't be wise sending Abe in.'

'So I'm going in alone?'

'Yes, but we shall be right outside if you need us just flicker your locator or call us and we'll be in there with you.'

'Okay…' Belle breathed, following Clay with slight apprehension to a large bungalow at the end of the road, where he led the way up to the door and rang the bell.

'You okay?' Clay queried glancing over to her,

'Yes,' she nodded, when the door opened.

Looking up, the two were greeted by a fairly young lady with dark hair, her brown eyes large in contrast to her other features. She had a small frame, and appeared a little frail though she smiled at the pair as she greeted them formally. 'Good evening, you must be the one Agent Clay spoke of with my husband this morning,' she remarked, Belle nodding.

'We'll be waiting for you,' Clay assured her, Belle being invited in and watching as the door was closed behind her…

'Phil has been expecting you; he has rarely spoken about what forced him out of his job all those years ago. But he seems willing to talk to you…'

'It was very good of him, and I appreciate it,' Belle smiled politely, taking note of the pictures that lined the walls.

'Well he's in here,' the lady remarked coming to a stop and opening the door for Belle into a spacious and modern living room. Looking directly ahead in a corner chair, Belle noted the man who sat there putting down his newspaper as she came in. He was a well-built man, with strong muscles and features that was more rounded than his wife. His hair was shaved down and he studied Belle with an intense gaze, taking a moment to observe her before speaking, and watching as she came into the full light.

'Those eyes…I knew as soon as Agent Clay said the name…Belle…Belle Lucivia, Harold's daughter…Am I right?' he questioned, Belle coming farther in and watching him with a perplexed expression.

'Yes…how did you know who I was…I don't believe we've ever met?'

'Not quite, though I could never forget those purple eyes…your dad always carried the same baby picture of you in the black ID wallet of his old work uniform.'

'You worked with my father?' Belle asked in shock

'Yeah, he took such pride in his work, but you and Glenna were his whole world.'

'I don't believe it…' she replied taking it in as he gestured for her to sit down.

'Yeah you've got your mum's gentle nature that's for sure. But how on earth did someone like you end up working under Fentran's orders? Cause that's what Agent Clay told me you wanted to discuss.'

'Yes…though I don't work under Fentran…myself and three friends of mine have provided our…_services_, to the FBI when they've needed it. Though I only started in recent months and then shortly after Christmas Fentran was somehow put in control of the FBI segment…'

'I'll tell you this now Belle, never trust him. He's dangerous and it doesn't surprise me that he's worked his way in with the FBI…it concerns me. It worries me even more that Harold's not warned you, I mean I would have thought that knowing you'd worked with Fentran would make him livid…'

'He never got a chance to find out…' Belle breathed slowly, her expression becoming downcast.

'How do you mean?' Pausing Belle positioned her hand to read his thoughts, and delving within his mind, believing that she could trust him as she continued with a sigh.

'My father…he's gone…' she began, Phil choking on his words at the news, unable to believe it.

'Dead…? Harold? No…no he couldn't have…I mean…How?'

'Shot…' she breathed looking up and seeing him put his face in his hands. 'I can't believe it…I mean Harold…he was one of my best mates. The man saved my life…and he's gone…I'm sorry…'

'It's not your fault. But all I want to know is who was responsible…'

'You said he was shot…he was murdered?'

'Yes,' she breathed blinking back the tears now and wishing that she'd had Abe in with her as all the emotions came flooding back... 'How did my father come to work with Fentran…?' she asked, Phil heaving a sigh before explaining it all…

* * *

**Classical cliffhanger lol, so much to come in the new chapter...with the romance, love, action and surprises you have found throughout this fanfic in an incredibly long and heartfelt chapter. **

**Please, please, please, check out my new Q&A fanfic, it should be a good laugh and really fun to work with, so do review it and leave me your questions, and review on here too as usual of course.**

**I will be updating next Sunday (well that is the plan lol) or Monday, ready for my birthday on Monday 8th! Yay! :) **

**Thankyou, review, and goodnight! **

**and as an addition thankyou so so much to "Silverrain1312", "LadyAquanine73551" and "Kim", you've all been really helpful and great! So thankyou so much, and of course to my regular reviewers you know who you are! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	46. Birthday Surprises and Romance

**Evening everyone! Wow am I exhausted, it's been a long yet amazing day and evening with my party...and...It's my birthday today! Yay! and I've stayed up till 3:30am to finish this for you all, cause I did promise a chapter special and here it is :) So yes believe that scroll bar on the side, it is a long chapter, it is 17 pages just which is nearly four times the length of a normal chapter...so it is a long one. But I can guarantee it will be one to remember (this is my longest ever chapter on anything I've written on fanfiction-so I'm quite proud lol) **

**Of course theirs romance, but this will be one of the most romance filled chapters ever, with a lot of heartfelt moments, it will follow the cliffhanger from the last chapter, as Belle learns from Phil about her father, and with so much planning underway, and a romance scene that you may certainly not expect which stems from a very early chapter, this is set to be one amazing read. **

**So review please, and enjoy the birthday special! Thankyou! x

* * *

**'Twenty years ago, your father and I worked with a team who were responsible for protecting important state figures. We all worked to keep those assigned safe and had done for years…I remember when we all first started out, after the first few months we weren't just colleagues. We were the greatest of team-mates. Fentran had joined us not long after you'd been born. At first he'd seemed a bit quiet, you know just got on with the job and gave us no reason to correct him. He barely interacted with us. Most of the guys just ignored Fentran's behaviour, and put it down to him just being unsociable. But then one day, one of the men was stopping a security breach and he shoulder barged Fentran in the rush. At first Fentran had no reaction to it, but when Jones went to apologise afterwards, Fentran just lost it. It took three of us to drag him off Jones and even then Fentran tried to go for us, yelling and cursing about us holding him by his arms. It was the most he'd ever said, and it was all in this violent rage, so in the end we just had to pin him to the floor and force him to calm down. Initially I thought we'd end up sedating him, but that was only the start of the trouble with him.'

'What happened after that?' Belle queried, frowning at the idea of Fentran becoming so dangerous in a matter of moments.

'Fentran became hostile and yet dangerously smooth talking around the "higher" officers. We filed to have him removed, but they wouldn't do anything, though you'd think the guy's broken arm would be enough. Thought that day affected Jones in a way we didn't think right…because guess who became his best friend.'

'Fentran,' Belle nodded,

'We were shocked by it to say the least, 'cause you hardly make best friends with someone who breaks your arm and tries to render you unconscious. But that was when _I _got on the wrong side of Fentran. I don't take rubbish from anyone when you're in a team, you're in a team. Your father at the time was planning to quit from the job, as he wanted nothing to do with Fentran, but also to stop Glenna worrying as he knew she did when Harold was guarding others lives. But that day, when he stepped in…if he hadn't I probably wouldn't be sat here talking to you. I'd come to blows with Jones originally over his loyalty to his work and his old "friends," and when Fentran added fuel to the fire I didn't hesitate in telling him just what I thought of him. That was when Harold came into it, after everything went black…that was the last thing I remember. Fentran lunging at me and that was it. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed and could barely move.'

'You have no recollection of him actually attacking you?'

'None, I just remember his eyes dilating…like an animal, it was unnatural. That was when he went for me…your father came to see me the day I woke up. He told me that he'd got Fentran off me and ended up in a fight with him. But Fentran was forced to back off after Harold gained the upper hand. I was forced into early retirement thanks to what he had done, and Harold told me he'd sent in a letter of resignation…but he also said he would be seeing Fentran one last time. He wouldn't tell me why, only that he had a score to settle. After that I never saw him again…but the strangest thing of it was, the way he said goodbye, it was like he knew we'd never speak again.'

'He knew something was going to happen,' Belle said now understanding it. 'I can't believe that Fentran did that to you though…'

'He almost crippled me, the amount of broken bones and injuries I'd sustained astounded the doctors and nurses who treated me. But after all this…I can't believe what happened to Harold. He was so strong,'

'He became bitter before he…lost his life…something happened to him, and it was only after he'd seen Fentran.'

'How do you know?'

'I…I found out through my father, though he didn't know he'd told me really…but I know that Fentran is dangerous…'

'Fentran considered Harold as a threat. I don't know why, but he did, and he always seemed to loathe Harold for a reason.'

'I think I have an idea why…but thankyou, for telling me all this. It can't have been easy,' Belle replied, her tone filled with empathy and gratitude.

'You've certainly blossomed into a perfect young lady Belle…but where Fentran's concerned I don't think you have any idea as to how murderous his intentions can be. I urge you to tread carefully; otherwise it could be your life on the line. My life is at threat by merely telling you all this.'

'But how?' Belle began when she sensed something…

'Belle, everything I've told you is to help you in finding out whats happened to Harold and just what Fentran is really like. But I'm aware that telling you could cost me my life, but to be honest I've been at threat so much I'd rather it if I was just left to face it. As long as Maria is safe…then I'm happy…'

'What kind of threats?' Belle asked, unsure now whether the sense of danger became stronger in tension or reality…

However as Phil when to answer the front window of the room shattered, a bullet breaking through the panes and being stopped as it struck into the wall, only a metre from where Phil sat. Hearing a shrill scream from the other room, and looking up from the floor, where Belle had pulled Phil down with her withdrawing her gun. Only to lower it as Clay and Abe jumped in through the broken window, going through the glass and over Phil and Belle as Abe moved in to protect her. 'That kind of threat,' Phil said shaking his head as he now held his panicked wife, Belle looking up to Abe with an almost pleading expression, despite their breathlessness.

'Please, we have to do something to help them…' Belle remarked, Clay nodding.

'We need to get you onto a protection programme now…I can call and make the arrangements to be in place from tonight…'

'Don't waste your time,' Phil sighed, 'they're always going to be there, and as I've said, as long as Maria's safe, I'll be happy.'

'Phillip no, you can't,' she begged, breaking down, Belle moving over to her, her naturally caring instinct setting in.

'Sir I would strongly advise that…' Clay started

'No, I'm not doing it anymore. Look you guys had better get out of here before anything else happens.'

'It's alright, we can protect you both,' Belle assured him.

'Belle…'

'You may be ready to accept a fate that these people think they can decide, but your wife isn't ready to let you go. If you value Maria and want her to be safe then let us help,' Belle replied.

Looking from one to the other, Belle noted how Abe had disappeared again, obviously realising the importance that he wasn't seen. 'We can help you, but you have to trust in us. Please, If it were my father you would trust him…so why not his daughter?' Watching her even gaze, as she glanced between Maria and him, Phil looked to his wife and took her hand finally giving in.

'Alright…for her.'

'Thankyou,' she smiled.

'Belle you had best go, the protection agency will be here soon, and we don't want Fentran thinking he needs to keep track of where you are considering who you've just visited.'

'Right,' she nodded, about to leave when Phil stopped her.

'Wait…please take this,' he said reaching over to the table for something. 'When your father came to see me in hospital, he gave me this. We're supposed to return them when we quit, but your dad and I kept ours. Though he gave his to me, and asked that I give it you when you're old enough…I was planning to send it to you, but after the fire I knew it would be a little more difficult to trace you…though I knew some friends of your family, but I can give it to you now.' Handing Belle a small flat leather casing, Belle opened it to see her father's old security badge clearance, and there slotted behind it was the baby picture that she had never seen...where her eyes glittered so brightly and fully, the amethyst's having the same enchanting effect to those who looked into them now.

Leaving the house half an hour later, Belle met Abe in the driveway, who extended his arms to her, pulling her into an embrace as he kissed her lightly. 'Are you alright? You seem a little shaken…' he said brushing his hands up and down her arms in a comforting manner.

'I'm alright, just feeling a little emotional I guess you could say,' she admitted, resting her head against his shoulder.

'I'm very proud of you…you handled it very well…'

'I felt you present in my thoughts…it was comforting to know that you were there if I needed you.'

'Of course…would you like to go home? It's just nearing eight pm…'

'Do you mind if we took a detour, before we go home?'

'Certainly,' he nodded, the pair walking hand in hand to the car.

'Where is it you have in mind?' he asked, Belle now smiling again as she started up the car.

'It's a surprise,' she said softly, Abe squeezing her hand with a gentle smile, before she took the wheel and pulled out, waving to Clay before they drove off at a nice speed. Swerving with ease through the country lanes, Belle and Abe talked about all that Phil had told Belle and his relationship with her father. 'I'm grateful you know that we were able to help them…'

'Well it's our job,' he smiled, 'and it was thoughtful of you, though it worried me in seeing that bullet.'

'I know it would have done, I felt your senses of it as well. That's what warned me…though I was surprised you didn't come sooner…'

'We did, though we had to go carefully, otherwise we were putting ourselves in the crossfire, and I knew you would be safe and take precaution because you were aware of the oncoming threat…and I was right…'

Smiling weakly as she continued the drive, Abe watched her with a calm gaze, seeing within her thoughts the memories of her father that was on the edge of her thoughts. 'It must have been a difficult time for you tonight, if I could have been with you...'

'Phil needed to know,' Belle sighed, 'I couldn't have kept something like that from him. He said my father was his best friend, how could I not tell him?'

'You've been very strong in the past few weeks...I know things haven't been easy by far, and yet you still keep going.'

'I have too, because I've got a lot to be happy for,' Belle smiled, seemingly in a way that was more herself as she looked at Abe before back to the road, taking his hand when she could.

Swerving down the country lanes and around a small area of Maine, Belle had been driving for ten minutes, her memories of Maine's roads and pathways coming back to her as she came to a stop in a dimly lit area. Meeting Abe's intrigued expression as she smiled, Belle remarked simply 'we're here.'

Getting out of the car and taking his hand, Belle led the curious merman through a small gate, where a beaten path was lit on either side. With small lights glowing in their lantern shades and shining across the path, Belle and Abe began to walk down it. 'Where are we?' Abe asked admiring the natural beauty of the rich green forestry and foliage that surrounded them.

'Do you remember when I first met you…I asked you where your favourite place was…?'

'Yes…I then returned the question, I believe.'

'You did, and you took me to that little beach on two occasions. Though I neglected my promise in taking you to one of my favourite places…it's not far now…' Guiding him off the path a few minutes in, Belle and Abe passed under a large weeping willow, holding the long hanging branches aside as they walked underneath it. That was when they came out into an open yet almost private area. The long stretch of grass circling around them being clear of any trees or plants… 'Oh my,' Abe breathed, Belle looking up to see as she had done so many times before, the most perfect night time scene. As the stars gave light to this secret meadow, Belle and Abe sat amongst the blades of grass and small flowers, Blue looking around in amazement as his skin gleamed under the bright silver moonlight. 'It's just all so natural and untouched. It's breath-taking…'

'I'd hoped you'd like it,' Belle smiled, 'and look,' she added drawing his attention to the small white flowers which held a faint blue glow.

'It's all so rare, so delicate,' he remarked.

'This is moon view park…I found it a few years ago, but very few seem to know this part of it…yet this must be where the name stems from…'

Glancing up at the night time sky, Abe watched the shining stars before looking back to Belle and taking her hand. 'I've often wanted to bring you here…but until now I hadn't found a moment…'

'I've never seen anything like it,' he replied, 'it's remarkable…' Belle resting her head against his shoulder, Abe glancing over her with a smile of understanding as they lay back, enjoying the atmosphere.

'It's such a peaceful place here…it almost makes you forget any problems.'

'Yes…though may I ask…what did Phillip give you before you left tonight?'

'Oh…' Belle responded, sitting up and removing the leather case from her pocket.

'What is it?'

'My father's badge from when he worked with Phil…and…oh dad…' she sighed, pulling out from behind it a small photograph of Belle as a newborn. Wrapped in blankets of the purest white, her amethyst eyes were wide and big, her expression curious as she'd looked up to the camera. 'I'd never seen this picture before…' she muttered, Abe looking over her shoulder at the photo.

'Even then you had the most captivating eyes,' he whispered softly, Belle looking up to him with a smile as they then sat back, Abe looking at the picture of her with interest, recognising some of the details of her features.

'You know most would be very embarrassed about showing their love baby pictures…'

'Yes you have no reason to be,' he responded softly, 'beautiful from the start…'

Blushing as Abe gave her back the photo; Belle looked up to Abe, and simply watched him for a while. Feeling his hand against her arm it was not dry in anyway, unlike how it had been only a few days before, it was just soft and ever so slightly moist against her arm.

'Abe do you think…if it weren't for that mission, that you and I may have been together from that night on New Year's Eve?' Belle asked, Abe smiling almost shyly at the memory.

It had been his first display of true affection for Belle, and as nervous as he'd been, the evening was just right… 'Yes,' he nodded, 'I'm sorry it delayed as it did…but so much happened…it needed to be perfect, and in waiting our feelings were only growing stronger.'

'I'd missed you so much during that time, your right it made our feelings stronger, and it gave us a deep love which is true and can never be broken.'

'I love you,' he said, Belle lying on his chest as she whispered

'I love you too, and despite the wait…it was worth every moment for this' the young couple kissing under the moonlight…

The following morning, as Liz was awoken by the twins, she left Hellboy in bed, going upstairs to warm some milk when she found Belle up and dressed in the living room.

'You're up early,' Liz commented sitting beside Belle on the sofa, who was over looking her plans for Abe's birthday.

'There's so much to get ready…' Belle admitted, 'I need to call into town and pick up Abe's last gift, arrange the final things for tomorrows meal…then there's wrapping the presents and preparing decorations…all without Abe finding out in the space of one day,' she said exasperated.

'Belle, trust me if anyone can do all that in a single day, it's you…what time did you get in last night by the way? We never heard you?'

'One…two am possibly,' she replied thoughtfully, 'we made a detour on the way back, and lost track of time.'

'A date after you went to see that guy?'

'Sort of…just star-gazing and enjoying the evening,' she smiled.

'Well you have nothing to worry about concerning his birthday, you'll get it done.'

'It's just not going to be easy, Abe can't know a thing, which in itself is a difficulty…I just need a distraction…'

'I got it covered,' Hellboy said lightly, joining the conversation as he came in.

'Red…what do you have planned exactly?'

'Just leave it to me, I'll get him out of the house…when do you need him out until?'

'I need the full day…' she requested doubtfully,

'Back for dinner then?'

'Yes…'

'So five?'

'Six to be sure,' Belle responded, looking to Liz who agreed with the idea.

'Alright, leave it with me,' he replied, going out of the room and down to his bedroom. Pulling on a black top that was well fitted to him, Hellboy looked in on the children as he passed their room, Red smiling as they slept peacefully. 'See you later kids,' he said in a low voice, closing the door carefully, as he then proceeded to Abe's room.

'Rise and shine,' he greeted more boldly, coming in with a grin as he sat leant against the tank casually watching Abe wake up.

'Morning Red…' he smiled rising to the surface, his expression tired. 'I was just about to come up…'

'Uhuh sure. Just get dried off and grab your jacket, we're going out.'

'Where?' Abe asked confused.

'Just out, I need a day away from the FBI's monitoring.'

'Is Belle up?'

'Yeah, she's upstairs with Liz, their in the living room. So you coming or what?'

'Yes, but I don't see…'

'Good I'll see you in two minutes,' Hellboy concluded easily, leaving the room and Abe who had the same perplexed expression across his features. Going upstairs however, things didn't make much more sense as he went to say good morning to Belle. 'Hi Abe,' she said softly, noting his jacket with a smile. 'Going out?' she added, playing along with Red's planning.

'Apparently so,' he nodded with a weak smile, 'aren't you joining us?'

'No, we have wedding plans to make, so we'll be kept busy all day,' she replied sweetly.

'Which helps with Red going out as we can look at dress designs,' Liz remarked. As Abe looked from one to the other, clearly seeing something different in the way they acted, Belle came forward and gave him a light but reassuring kiss.

'Enjoy yourself…and no looking into my thoughts today,' she requested in the same soft tone, Abe tilting his head slightly when Belle explained herself. 'You can't see any of the plans being made…it's all a surprise for the day.'

'Ah…' Abe nodded with some understanding as Red pulled on his brown leather coat.

'Right we'll see you girls later,' HB grinned, Liz kissing her fiancé quickly as Red and Blue left the door.

Seeing the car pull out of the drive, Liz turned to Belle confirming they'd left, watching Belle breath a sigh of relief. 'Was that convincing?' she asked doubtfully.

'I should think so, Abe's never doubted you before,' Liz said honestly.

'True…but I don't have long to sort things out so I'd best make a start.'

'Are you going into town first?'

'Yes,' Belle replied, 'are you coming?'

'I'll start getting things ready here, because the children are still in bed, and as you said before time is going to be tight today.'

'Right,' Belle agreed, taking her bag and leaving the door only to come back again moments later.

'Car keys?' Liz guessed holding them up.

'Yes,' Belle laughed reaching for them.

'You've been incredibly flustered so far this morning, are you okay?'

'I just…I want everything to be perfect for Abe, I owe so much to all of you…but Abe…he really deserves to have this day special. That's why…'

'As I said before you're the best for it and I think we all know that. You know Red adores you for what you gave back to Abe,'

'What did I give back to him?' Belle asked confused,

'His happiness…' she replied, Belle taking it in as she went back to the door.

'Really?' she asked finally,

'Yeah,' Liz smiled, Belle returning it as she went outside.

Feeling the light drops of rain as she walked over to the garages, Belle was grateful that Abe lived in water for some time, considering that the rain wouldn't affect him too badly. Though she could only hope that Red could keep Abe away for the day as promised, though after hearing Liz's remark, Belle had wished he were there for her to embrace…just so she could ask if it were true…

Driving into town, the sky gradually grew thick with steel grey cloud, the rain beating steadily on over the cars and on the ground as she drove around the outskirts of the shops and parked.

Meanwhile, with Abe and Red being out, Hellboy had taken the large land rover, Abe remaining oblivious to the real reason why he was being taken out. 'So where are we going exactly?'

'I'm working on it…'

'Then why were you keen to get out so early?'

'Two words which give a very good reason…women and planning. Trust me it's best if I stay out of it…'

'I thought you promised Liz you'd help,' Abe reminded him.

'Well yeah but dresses and flowers? Nah not my thing'

'Not really,' Abe smiled in agreement.

'Point made then.'

'Though Belle made sure to request I not go into her thoughts today…not that I've ever gone into her mind without Belle knowing…it seemed a strange thing of her to ask…' Abe remarked wondering if he'd done anything wrong.

'Don't look too much into it buddy, Belle trusts you but you know how girls are when it comes to weddings and whatever. They want it a surprise, it'll be a surprise.'

'True…'

'I think I know where we're going if you don't mind. There's somewhere I'd like to visit,' HB remarked suddenly taking a left, Blue seeing it on the surface of his best friend's thoughts.

'Ah…' Abe breathed, Hellboy glancing over and making Abe smile as he replied,

'What did I tell you about reading my thoughts?'

With Belle, as she went through town remembering her trip there with Abe, she went into the same jewellers, her Ceylon Sapphire pendant cold against her neck. 'Good morning,' she smiled at the assistant handing in her order forms.

'Ah yes, that has just arrived,' the young lady nodded disappearing into the backroom for a moment. Looking over the cases and coming to the rings, Belle was reminded of the fact that she still needed to start looking at wedding rings with Liz, for her and Red. Though as her eyes fell upon the glittering engagement rings beside the wedding bands, Belle was interrupted as the assistant returned with two boxed.

'Here is your ring that was sent away Miss. Lucivia,' the assistant remarked, Belle smiling as she was given back her sapphire and diamond ring. The ring itself had three sapphires, with two small diamonds at either side, though it was on the centre sapphire where a jewel cut segment was now missing it and replaced with a diamond. 'Thankyou,' she nodded, sliding it on her forefinger.

'…and here is your purchase.' Opening a black suede case with a gold clasp, Belle looked upon the gift inside with a light smile.

'It's perfect,' she remarked picking it up carefully.

'It certainly is a stunning present, is it for someone special?'

'Yes...my boyfriend,' Belle smiled.

'Well I'm sure he'll love it.'

'I hope so…' Belle breathed withdrawing her purse.

'Well with the one hundred dollar deposit you already made, the total comes to…three hundred and fifty dollars.'

'That's fine,' Belle replied, the manager looking over at the young lady.

'Your boyfriend must mean a lot to you with that gift, if you don't mind me saying,' he remarked, Belle laughing lightly.

'I don't mind, and yes he does…thankyou,' she finished taking her credit card and the bag with the boxes inside.

'Have a nice day,' they said in unison, Belle returning the remark as she left the store, glancing at her newly altered ring.

'It was worth it…,' she breathed, calling into another shop and getting out of the rain for a while before heading back to the car with a dress zipped up in a protective case.

However as she passed a bridal store, Belle noticed the pictures displaying the dresses on models, some of the wedding day scenes and photo shoots being done in front of the wedding cars and limousines. That was the moment when Belle's eyes lit up. Taking out her phone and ringing a number she remembered too well, Belle wasn't kept waiting.

'Hello?'

'Richard, its Belle…'

'Well good afternoon, and what do I owe this surprise call?'

'Remember when you said if I needed my personal chauffeur back to let you know?' she began, Richard's voice cheerful as he responded

'Does this mean you require a chauffeur by any chance?' he smiled.

'Well that depends on two things, one are you free on July the nineteenth?' she asked going to the car and placing her purchases on the back seat.

'For you, yes.'

'…and do you know who has access to the limousines now? I have a set of keys but…'

'They're all licensed to you know, Glenna sent the paperwork over, as she'll have no use for them.'

'That's fine…I'll need to look into the paperwork for the cars then, are there still three?'

'Three limousines yes…'

'Well in that case, how would you feel about being a wedding chauffeur for two friends of mine, as it's their wedding…'

'It would be my pleasure; I can have a friend of mine drive another if you wish for the groom?'

'That would be perfect, thankyou so much,' Belle replied gratefully.

'It's no problem, and just think, it may be you next,' he suggested, Belle pausing for a moment when a slight smile touched her lips.

'Maybe so…' she responded softly, getting in the car. 'Anyway I'll give you a ring in a few days to discuss times and accommodation and such for it.'

'That's fine Belle, thanks for calling, do you want me to tell Glenna and Dale you've been in contact?'

'Please,' Belle replied, '…and tell Dale, I said I miss him too,'

'Of course.'

'Well I have to drive home, so I'll speak to you soon,'

'Been shopping?'

'Am I that predictable?' she laughed.

'Not in the slightest,' he replied, Belle saying goodbye and ending the call, running a hand through her wet hair as she started up the car.

Yet upon getting home, Belle didn't give herself much time to dry off, Liz noting her friends drenched appearance as she came in. 'Have fun in the rain?' she asked doubtfully, Belle laughing at the remark.

'Well it's just a good job my element of control is water, or I may not have liked it so much…'

'Do you want to go and have a hot shower and then dry off before you get too cold?' Liz offered, Belle shaking her head.

'It's fine, I'll finish things off before I do that, I'll just get changed, I'll be alright…the thing is that it's two pm already so we don't have long to get things finished.'

'Is that a new dress?' Liz asked, her focus on the bag that Belle carried,

'Yes…' she remarked, Liz shaking her head knowingly.

'Of course…' she said, making Belle laugh all the more as she took the bags down to her room.

Though the day moved by quickly, Belle getting most things done ready for the following day, and just removing the cake from the oven as the clock struck five thirty.

'Do you want me to do anything else?' Liz offered after moving the banners and balloons into a spare room.

'No I think that's almost everything, I just need to ice the cake and wrap the last of Abe's presents,' Belle replied, Liz offering to make her a hot chocolate. 'If you wouldn't mind?'

'After everything you've got done today, I think that's the very least I could get for you,' Liz responded, Belle feeling like the last half an hour of time went far too quickly for her liking. Though seeing Abe come in through the front door with Red, Belle and Liz greeted them happily, pleased to see them both.

'You miss us?' Hellboy grinned,

'Of course,' Liz replied smiling, Abe putting his arms around Belle.

'Did you go out in the rain?' he asked noting her damp hair.

'Yes, I was just about to go and have a hot shower, so I'll come through to see you when I've just washed my hair.'

'Yes, I wouldn't want you being too cold after all,' he remarked placing a hand to her forehead and feeling the very cool temperature. Yet as she went into her room, Belle quickly hid the remaining presents to be wrapped, ensuring nothing was out of place as she went into the bathroom, enjoying her shower immensely and coming from it feeling completely relaxed.

'Hi Red,' she smiled, beginning to towel dry her hair, as she stepped into her room with a silk dressing gown on, seeing Hellboy at the door.

'You get everything done today?'

'Virtually,' she nodded, 'there's just a little wrapping left to do…'

'Get caught in the rain earlier?' he guessed.

'Yes, did you two?'

'Yeah, my leather coats drying off…never liked the rain' he mused

'Just like your cats?' Belle suggested, Hellboy chuckling at the remark.

'Oh yeah…'

'I thought as much,'

'Hey don't go pushing it; you don't know what the consequences of that could be,'

'Ah, you don't worry me too much Red,' Belle laughed, Hellboy raising an eyebrow as he suddenly picked her up in his strong grip, Belle being thrown over his shoulder as HB carried her into Abe's room.

'Hellboy!' she exclaimed, trying to free herself of his grasp and doing so unsuccessfully.

'Red…what are you doing to her?' Abe asked watching his girlfriend as Red carried her up the stairs,

'Red! Abe, will you tell him to put me down?'

'Don't worry about it, I'm putting ya down,' Hellboy grinned, Belle going into his thoughts and seeing his plan.

'Don't you dare,' she said making to hold onto him when as Abe reached the landing with them, he also knew what Red was about to do, though too late…

Throwing Belle into the tank, the young beauty quickly adjusted the temperature as she levelled herself before swimming up.

'Oh you'll regret that one,' she said half amused coming back to the surface and throwing her hair back.

'Are you alright?' Abe asked chuckling as he knelt beside her.

'I will be in a moment,' she replied watching Hellboy who was laughing. Taking her hands and gathering the water however, Belle threw it up in the air, drenching Red in water.

'Throwing me into my own element was hardly your best idea Red,' she grinned, a laugh escaping her lips as Hellboy turned around, soaked through.

Taking the hand offered to her as she got out, Abe handed Belle a towel putting his arm around her as she now stood watching Red also dry himself off. 'You can't say you didn't deserve that,' Abe remarked smiling.

'Oh I can, you can just disagree with it,' Hellboy replied with a smirk, 'you know for a lady you sure know how to play your cards…'

Though it was as Liz came in she was about to speak when she caught sight of Belle.

'What…'

'I wouldn't ask,' Abe replied chuckling,

'Yeah, hey, do you fancy a swim babe?'

'Not in the slightest…so don't try it,' she warned playfully. 'Dinners ready, but Belle you might want to dry off first…'

'Yes I will,' Belle nodded, Hellboy pulling her into a crushing hug.

'Forgive me?'

'Yes…provided you let me breath,' she laughed, Red also laughing as he let her go.

'Don't worry I'll ensure that he doesn't get away with it,' Liz grinned as HB joined her, putting an arm around her waist.

'We'll see you upstairs,' Belle said about to go to her room when Liz and Red left the room.

'I'm sorry about getting the water everywhere,' she remarked apologetically, Abe shaking his head.

'It doesn't matter, it was mainly Red, but are you cold?' he asked noting how she was slightly shaking.

'Freezing,' she admitted Abe taking her hand as they went downstairs again, Belle going into her room and returning a few minutes later dressed, though her hair was still soaked through.

'Feeling better?'

'A bit, I'm still cold though…I think it was from having a hot shower then being thrown in a cool pool of water didn't mix well,' she replied, Abe taking his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

'It will keep you warm,' he smiled, Belle taking his hand, Abe kissing it tenderly before they went upstairs for their evening meal.

'Cold?' Red asked chuckling looking from Belle to Abe as they got to the top of the stairs.

'Just a bit, how about you?' she asked,

'I'm good,' he grinned, the three of them walking in the dining room and sitting down to dinner, talking lightly about their day.

'So where did you and Abe go in the end?' Belle queried, Hellboy remembering what he'd meant to tell Belle and Liz.

'We found Manning,' he replied, Belle looking up in surprise.

'What? Where was he?'

'Well we doubted would be at the FBI offices and to be honest I didn't trust myself with Fentran…' he said in a dark tone before continuing. 'So we went to Manning's home and he was there, turns out that Fentran's suspended Manning from his work…'

'But what's the reason in that?' Belle asked concerned.

'There isn't one,' Red replied irritably.

'We talked with Manning for a while, and he's agreed to help us find out what happened with your father as much as he can…so he's going to try and access the files we need.'

'Does he know Agent Clay has been helping us?' she asked tentatively.

'Yes, its fine, he had an idea that we'd been in contact with Agent Clay, but for now myself and Red decided it would be better if he didn't know what we'd been trying to find out through Agent Clay. As we didn't want to risk him getting Agent Clay into trouble.'

'Well as much as Agent Manning has been horrible towards some of us, I'm glad he's okay,' Belle smiled, Abe entwining his hand in hers when they stood up to clear the table.

'I think I'm going to go down to my room, as my hair needs drying off and I'm so tired tonight,' Belle remarked, Liz guessing she was going to wrap the last presents and nodding.

'I'll be going down to the library soon if you want to join me?' Abe offered when much to his surprise she declined.

'I could really do with the rest, and besides then you can spend the night in water,' she responded kissing him gently. 'Well goodnight,' she said to the others, Liz and Red saying goodnight in return as Belle then lowered herself ever so slightly to Cedric and Aurora who were in Liz's arms and kissed them both on the forehead. 'I'll see you in the morning,' she smiled at them all going downstairs and rounding the corner out of sight.

'Is Belle okay?' she heard Abe ask, the young lady pausing and feeling some guilt as she went into her room. So before Abe came downstairs and before she started wrapping the presents, Belle went into his room leaving a note against the glass of his tank before returning to her wrapping. Looking at the gift she had picked up that day, Belle couldn't help but smile at it, hoping with all her heart that he would love it…

It was then as Abe came down eventually and went into the room that he saw the paper against the tanks surface when he sat down to look through some books. Taking it off the tanks surface, he smiled at the message inside.

_Sorry I was so tired tonight…I'll make it up too you in the morning. I love you…Goodnight Abe x _

Looking to the door which led to Belle's room, Abe smiled gently thinking of Belle as he put the note in the very first book she'd read in the library so he'd know exactly where it was. Yet Abe was about to find out that wasn't the only surprise the young beauty had in store for him…

The following morning, as Belle looked up to see the bright sunrays shining into her room, she didn't hesitate in getting up and dressed in the first outfit she'd laid out, her plans to decorate before anyone else awoke going just as she had wanted…So after coming out of the living room and closing the door quietly, Belle crept downstairs and carefully opened Abe's door, feeling within and sensing he was still asleep much to her relief. Going in, Belle took off her dressing gown revealing a swimming costume with a wrap over skirt over it and ascended the stairs, kneeling beside the tank happy with her plan. So slipping into the water as carefully as she could, Belle lowered herself under the water. Swimming as quietly as she could down towards where Abe rested calmly Belle glided easily in front of him, her skirts floating lightly around her. Hoping she wouldn't startle him too much, Belle carefully ran a hand down his forearm, slowly taking his hand and watching as he moved slightly, still not awakening at first when she lightly whispered in his mind. _Good Morning…_

Looking into his eyes as they began to open, Abe realised what Belle was doing, and looked at her in utter surprise. Kissing him softly against the lips, she whispered in his mind _happy birthday…_

Taking her hand and raising her to the surface, Belle was grateful of the air, though she smiled at him all the same. 'Belle…'

'Happy birthday,' she repeated putting her arms around him,

'How did you know?' He queried smiling,

'I have my ways…' she smiled, Belle bringing his hand up in front of her, and entwining their hands delicately together.

'Ah…' he breathed in understanding, 'I didn't sense you searching my thoughts…'

'When your asleep it is very easy to carefully trace through, I found,' she responded softly, Abe bringing her into his embrace.

'Feel like a quick swim before we go upstairs?' Belle offered, Abe laughing at the suggestion.

'Certainly, you seem ready for that,' he responded noting her choice of outfit.

'Of course, though the question is whether you can keep up with me,' she beamed, Abe watching as she dived under the water and following her easily, Belle swimming strongly around the tank. Thinking she was quite ahead of Abe, Belle was the surprised as she suddenly felt his arms around her waist.

_Well I caught up… _he remarked in her mind, Belle turning to him, her eyes shining in the water as her hair floated softly around her face.

_...and it would seem we have this moment to ourselves…_ she responded, with no Hellboy coming into the room to interrupt them. So as he held her in his arms like he would if they were out of water, Abe kissed her, Belle returning it tenderly, and feeling just how soft his skin really was under the water. Looking up to him, and realising that she needed to go up for air, Abe was already ahead of her. Swimming up to the top with her wrapped in his strong arms, Belle felt the muscles in his arms, leaning back as they got to a point where she could breathe again. 'Your very strong you know,' Belle smiled, Abe chuckling,

'…and your very light…' he replied settling her down on the edge.

'Well if you want to get dressed, I'm going to get changed,' Belle smiled, her hand drifting from his as Abe then got out himself.

'So soon…?'

'Yes, it's going to be quite a day I can assure you,' she responded, kissing him before going back down the stairs and into her room. Going over to her wardrobe and taking out a floor length, emerald green satin dress, Belle quickly dried off before putting it on. Zipping up the side of it and putting her gold pendant off Abe, Belle then sat down to do her make-up as Abe came in and rested his hands on her shoulders.

'Are you ready?'

'Only just,' she responded smiling as she took his hand. 'Come on, I'm sure Red and Liz will be up,' she encouraged, Belle not being wrong as they left the room. Going upstairs, Belle saw Aurora running over to her, the young lady kneeling down to meet Aurora's level better as she approached falling into the cascading skirt of Belle's dress. Sweeping up the child in her arms, Belle stood up again, feeling a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Abe and Hellboy looking over her. 'She's so beautiful,' Belle complimented watching as Aurora began to play with the chain on Belle's pendant that Abe had bought for her.

'She certainly is, just like her mother,' Red grinned, noting Belle's dress.

'Are we going into the living room first?' Liz asked coming out with Cedric in her arms.

'Yes,' Belle nodded,

'What I wanna know is where you get all these dresses from?' Red asked in exasperation, Belle laughing as she opened the door, Abe gasping as he was drawn into the room.

Looking around, Abe noted the balloons and banners which lined the room, presents spreading across the sofa all in celebration of the day. 'You planned all this…for me?' Abe remarked in disbelief looking back to Red, Liz and Belle who all smiled at him.

'Nah, it's all just for show…of course we planned it for ya. Well I say "we," I think you'll find its Belle who's responsible,' Red smirked, Abe seeing her smile and nod in answer to his quizzical expression.

'I don't know what to say…all the books I've read and the knowledge of literature I've learnt…and I'm just speechless.'

'Well, you could start by opening your presents?' Belle suggested, Abe pulling her into an embrace and stroking her soft hair.

'Thankyou,' he whispered, Belle feeling the emotions of happiness surround her even as they broke apart, the family sitting around Abe and watching him open the gifts. Seeing the mixed expressions of surprise, amazement and elation from Abe, Belle, Red and Liz were proud to say that they had been the ones to make it so…From every book to the classical CD's and even his new leather jacket, not a single present failed to surprise the merman, his psychic abilities having no part in any of it…but that was only the beginning of a memorable birthday…

After opening the presents which took up most of the morning, Belle, Abe, Red and Liz with the children went out for the day, going to the wide open spaces of fields that resembled something like where Abe and Belle had visited in Maine. Though that day in the full sunlight, it was easy to enjoy and get wrapped up in the moment, none of the team recalling a day for weeks when they had laughed so much with nothing to worry about like this one. It had been sheer bliss, and provided the time for the couples to have their moments that was usually distracted by the FBI and the other problems that usually clouded the minds of the former BPRD agents. Running across the grass with her shoes off, Belle revelled in the free atmosphere, Hellboy getting Liz up too as they all simply chased one another in a playful manner, Red grabbing Liz around the waist as she attempted to outrun him. As she was caught however, Belle also stopped, Abe in front of her as she then put her arms around his neck, Abe bringing her around in his arms and walking with her back toward the children who played happily in the sunshine. 'Well buddy have you enjoyed it so far?' Red asked sometime later, Blue responding lightly,

'Yes, it's been such a wonderful day…'

'…and you'll enjoy the rest of it I'm sure,' Liz added, 'you have your keys don't you Belle, because we'll be leaving you too it after we've been here.'

'Yes I have my keys, but I thought you'd come back first?'

'Oh no, we have everything and we've got somewhere booked for tonight thanks to Agent Clay,' she explained.

'Well if you're sure…?'

'Positive, I'm sure you'll have a great night…' Liz beamed, Belle smiling as she agreed.

'Yes I'm sure we will…'

Getting ready for the evening as the dinner finished cooking, Belle tied the ribbon on the back of her corset that made up the top of her dress. It was black with a soft bone lining at the front, the back drawing around with diamantes touching the edging delicately before falling down into the floating skirt of the dress which reached the floor. Yet as she put in her diamond earrings, Belle didn't hear Abe come in, only hearing his voice murmur in her ear.

'How beautiful you look tonight…'

Coming behind her Abe gently slipped his arms around her waist tilting her back until she was quite low, her tips of her hair just brushing against the floor, as he kissed her. _Not that I don't mind the loving attention might I ask what this is for? _She asked in her thoughts being unable to speak aloud on the moment, Abe chuckling into the kiss as his lips continued to be against hers.

_For making today so special…no one has ever done anything like it for me before…_

'Until now,' she smiled as they drew a breath, Abe bringing Belle back up to a standing level and resting his forehead against hers. 'You look good tonight,' she remarked, noting his black trousers and shirt, the buttons at the top being undone suiting to his physique.

'As do you of course, a new dress?'

'Everyone noticed then,' Belle laughed,

'You do like formal wear' Abe nodded with a smile, taking Belle's hand as they went upstairs to enjoy their meal.

'So did you like your presents today?' she asked as they ate dinner, Abe taking a sip of his drink as he answered.

'Yes, you put a lot of thought into all of the gifts…I couldn't be more thankful…'

'Well you still have one left,' Belle remarked, removing a long box from her lap and placing it on the table, a dark blue ribbon wrapping over it. Taking the box and looking at her for a moment, Abe then untied the ribbon at her encouraging glance, moving the clasp and lifting the cases lid to reveal her main present. A long silver rope chain was held in by two small folds of velvet a silver ring being presented in the centre, with an inscription engraved upon it. Picking up the ring delicately, Abe noted the striking sapphire blue stone in the top right corner, the shape of the rings face being rectangular, Abe then looking to where the inscription began…

_Abe…_

_Since that first moment, looking into your eyes, and from that first touch of taking your hand…I knew it was true…I was falling for you… _

_Love is a treasure, a precious gift which I have found in only you… _

_I love you…Belle x _

Taking her hand and bringing her to look into his eyes, Abe leant forward, holding Belle in a tender yet passionate kiss which surprised told Belle he loved the gift. 'It's so unique…so heartfelt'

'Well there is a piece of me there,' she smiled, 'in more than just the words…' she added pointing to the tiny sapphire and then showing him her adjusted ring. 'I had the segment removed from my favourite ring, as my gift to you.' Brushing a finger over the ring, Abe took in how thoughtful her gift had been, the love that had gone into it something that Blue could have never expected. So looping the ring through the chain, Belle got up and sealed the clasp, taking Abe's hand as he stood up. 'Thankyou so much Belle,' he remarked kissing her again, when Belle moved in a gesture for him to follow her.

'I have one final surprise for you,' she explained, taking Abe out into the gardens where the natural light had fallen but a glow emitted from the centre of the garden around the pool's edge. Getting closer, Abe could now see the petals that floated delicately on the water being white rose petals; and water lilies around the edge with candles lighting the centres of them. 'I thought seen as we hadn't done so before, an private evening swim would finish off the evening perfectly,' Belle remarked,

'You know…I don't think you will ever cease to amaze me,' Abe replied, the pair quickly ready to get into the water, as Abe then got in first, giving her a hand and supporting her in.

As they swam in the glittering waters together, Belle and Abe very close as they enjoyed their time together, Abe noticed how Belle's eyes seemed to gleam with passion and love, though their evening remained picturesque and light-hearted…

'So Abraham,' Belle started, Abe turning to her with a slight smile.

'Abraham?' he repeated, Belle laughing as she threw her arms around the back of his neck, the chain cool against her hands.

'Did I plan everything to perfection today?'

'Yes, I can honestly say that you have truly given me a birthday I could have never expected…and can I assume that this was the "wedding plans" from yesterday?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'I just wanted to say Abe…that although things have been difficult lately emotionally with all that has happened, I really do love you, and I couldn't be happier being with you. The amount of support you've given me since, well, the very beginning has always been a help, and you know just how to make me smile…I couldn't ask for anything more, and I only hope that today it's shown some of my gratitude for you being that shoulder to cry on and just the most understanding person.'

'Today has been more than special Belle, and whenever you've needed me, being there for you was never something that needed to be questioned. I'll always be here…I promise you that.'

'I love you…happy birthday Abe,' Belle smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes as she kissed him, hearing his voice in her thoughts.

_I love you too…forever and always…_

_

* * *

_**:) and just for you all as a final treat, no cliffhanger, don't expect that to last too long though ;), I hope you enjoyed please review! Three more and it will be 200, and on my birthday thay would be amazing. **

**So Abe's birthday was perfection in itself for him and the family, and as promised the chapter had lots of memorable moments. **

**Thankyou to all my reviewers of course! and to those who have wished me a Happy Birthday so far, I'm sure this has been worth the wait and I will be updating again soon. **

**So Goodnight, review, thankyou and I can now go to sleep ready for my Birthday to properly begin in the morning! :) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	47. Premonition dreams

**Well good morning everyone...Half four in the morning for an update...goodness I'm tired lol. **

**So here is the new chapter, which will continue where the romance left off in my birthday chapter...and can I just say thankyou to everyone for the lovely reviews and PM's wishing me a Happy Birthday and making my day just extra special :) It meant a lot from all of you, so thankyou! I don't need to name names, because you know who you are - and there was a lot lol. **

**Just too say before you start reading, I'm sure as some of you will know if you do writing yourself, that music can be quite inspirational when writing scenes...and in this chapter there is some music I used from a film whilst writing which gave a very powerful edge to the section of the chapter itself. It is from the film "Sleeping Beauty" and is from when Aurora is hypnotized into going up toward the spinning wheel. So if you look it up on youtube and listen while reading the dream sequence, you shall probably see what I mean. **

**There will be some very gripping parts to this chapter...and as usual a lot of romance, with a bit of humour from Red as per usual. **

**Enjoy and review thankyou!**

**

* * *

**Waking up early the following morning, Belle, for a moment, simply lay looking up to Abe. After their candlelit swim, Belle and Abe had settled in her room, only going back out again to see the midnight sky. 'Just as beautiful as Moon View Park, wouldn't you agree?' Belle had muttered softly.

'Yes though tonight feel almost more perfect…' Abe responded in a gentle tone, his arm wrapped around her slender waist as they enjoyed the simplicity of their evening. Feeling her shiver however, Blue then took off his leather jacket, wrapping it around her before slipping his arms around her again. 'Better?' he whispered,

'Yes,' she smiled nuzzling her head gently into the crook between Abe's neck and shoulder, looking up into his eyes softly. So now as she lay beside him, Abe's jacket still resting over her, Belle ran a hand through his unbuttoned shirt and traced it across his chest. Feeling herself being drawn more closely against Abe's body, his arm holding her there as he continued to sleep peacefully Belle felt content and relaxed in his arms. Smiling to herself as she rested her head against him, Belle glanced up whilst playing idly with his necklace; only to fall asleep once again she succumbed to her tiredness…

Remaining that way throughout most of the morning, Belle was the first to awaken again, doing a double take at seeing the time. Though hearing Abe start to stir beside her, she took her attention back to him. 'Good Morning,' she smiled, Abe turning on his side to face her, becoming more comfy as he drew her up beside him.

'How long have you been awake?'

'Only a few moments…I woke up a lot earlier, but I just fell asleep again,' she admitted, Abe chuckling softly against her neck.

'You could have woken me if you'd desired…'

'I know, but you were sleeping so peacefully, and I couldn't help but find myself enjoying staying with you like this for a little longer…'

'That makes it all worthwhile then,' he remarked softly, before asking the time.

'Well…I guess you could say we did sleep in?'

'It's late?'

'If one in the afternoon is then yes you could say so…' Belle replied with a slight laugh.

'I'm surprised I'm not more dehydrated considering,' he responded thoughtfully, 'I presume Liz and Red are back with the children?'

'No,' she answered shaking her head, 'it's still just us, and you did have a fair amount of time in the water yesterday, as did I…'

'Ah, yes, you'd gone from staying out of the water to swimming with me twice yesterday…'

'Well three times in the water if you count when Red threw me in,' she replied with a mock scowl, Abe smiling as he noted the jacket still half over Belle's shoulders.

'I suppose we should get up…' he sighed certain Liz and Hellboy would be back soon. Though as he sat up, Belle put a hand on his arm Abe turning back to her and seeing her eyes wide and sparkling, the smile on her features enough for Abe to understand what she was about to ask. 'A bit longer?' she offered her voice delicate and soft…

Looking up as he moved over her, Belle's hands ran along his biceps and around his neck as they kissed softly. 'Certainly my darling,' he responded, Belle smiling into the kiss as Abe lay back down with her, putting his hands around her torso and noting the soft material of her dress. It certainly hadn't been the first time they'd gone to sleep fully dressed, Abe remembering the time Belle had fallen asleep that first night they were together as a couple…the shimmering amethyst dress she'd worn perfectly complimenting her eyes. 'I don't believe I've ever seen you in the same ball-gown twice,' he remarked softly, Belle smiling sweetly.

'I do wear my dresses more than once…occasionally…' she replied laughing, 'why which were you thinking of?'

'The engagement party…' he began, Belle remembering in an instant,

'The lamé ruched dress, with a tulle skirt…in amethyst,' she recalled, Abe nodding as he rested her forehead against hers,

'You looked so beautiful in that dress…the colour was perfectly suited to you'

'Thankyou, though I don't believe you have ever seen me in a gown of midnight blue?'

'No I don't believe I have…' he responded his hand running softly through her hair.

'Most tell me blue is my colour…' she remarked thoughtfully, Abe smiling.

'Something I could quite readily agree with,' he murmured in her ear, Belle feeling the cool air which made her shift in surprise.

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly, Belle shaking her head as she kissed him,

'Don't be,' she muttered, feeling his soft skin against hers. 'Will you be going for a swim when you get up?'

'Quite possibly, you may join me if you like,' he offered, seeing it in her mind.

'I think I shall,' Belle smiled sitting up, Abe joining her as they moved to his room…

Lowering into the water, Belle continued to try her breath underneath the surface, managing quite well to a point, even being able to rest against Abe's chest as they sank down to the floor of the tank. Yet he knew it couldn't last…Rising to the top of the tank for another breath of fresh air, Belle wondered how Abe managed so well in and out of water despite having an apparatus. 'It's not too much of a difficulty after a while,' he said in response to her thoughts as he joined her at the top. 'When I arrived here, I had a lot of trouble breathing out of water, but Professor Broom and Hellboy helped to calm me…and patiently show me how to breathe with more ease out of water by using an apparatus to support me. To begin with I could only cope with being out for so long, before I had to return. But then I adapted more and more…when you met me I was quite used to staying out for a lengthy amount of time, but it has developed more…'

'Yes, though you know I want you to promise me you won't go out of your comfort zones…' Belle replied looking at him with concern.

'I wouldn't do anything to worry you Belle,' Abe assured her, kissing her forehead before they made to dive under again.

Some time later that day, walking through the main hallway, Belle and Abe were just about to go through to the living room, when the door opened. Seeing Liz, Red and the children come in, Abe noted the late time they had gotten in. 'Afternoon,' Hellboy grinned.

'Well we were wondering when you would be joining us,' Belle smiled going to help Hellboy with the bags when he took a step back.

'Don't worry about it Belle, you wouldn't wanna carry any of this stuff,' he assured her, the water controller chuckling as she nodded, instead taking Cedric from Liz's arms and carrying him into the living room where they all settled down.

'You seem to have more than when you left,' Abe commented,

'Yeah that's because we brought dinner back with us,' Hellboy smirked, 'anyway come on, you can help me set out…' he added steering his best friend from the room.

'What is it?' Blue asked sensing that Red wanted to get him alone.

'So come on, tell all…'

'All of what?' Abe replied perplexed, 'last night?' he guessed.

'No, the latest novel you're reading…of course last night! You, Belle, alone…'

'It's not what you're thinking Red, or what I dread to think you're imagining,' Abe cut in smoothly,

'I don't believe it, we give you all night, and all day…and you two didn't do anything?' Hellboy remarked incredulously, Abe putting a hand on his best friends shoulder.

'A bit of a sensitive subject to say aloud wouldn't you agree Red?'

'Sensitive? Bloody hell with you two I'd say it's more dire than sensitive…'

'Red,' Abe sighed,

'I'm serious buddy…'

'I'm aware of that, but honestly Red; you must know that there is more to love than just that.'

'Yes of course I am, you don't think that was the first thing I thought of when I met Liz do you?'

'Exactly Red, and that's not something which comes to mind every time I see Belle, I love her dearly, and I'm not about to pressure anything…'

'I'm not saying ya had to, just don't hesitate about it…I know you love Belle…that's been clear since you first met her…but it is just another _way_ of showing her you love her.'

'I know,' Abe replied shaking his head lightly. He knew Hellboy meant well but sometimes he wondered whether Red knew just how much he seemed to push a subject. Yet it was then that Abe felt Belle's arms around his waist.

'Need a hand?' she queried, Hellboy smirking at the couple and looking to Abe with a knowing look.

'Sure,' Red nodded finally, starting to lift the Chinese take-away out of the bags.

'Are you okay?' Belle asked noting Abe's expression as she came around to his side, her left hand still holding his left which was drawn around his back.

'Yes,' he said coming from his reverie, with a gently reassuring smile…

Later that evening however, though Belle meant to ask Abe about what had been on his mind that afternoon when she joined him and Red, Belle felt unusually tired quite early on. 'Perhaps the late night has made you weary? You did spend a lot of time in preparation over the past two days,' Abe remarked upon Belle mentioning it.

'Yes…' she nodded, getting up and going into her room to change into her night gown. Once ready for bed, as Belle lay down under her duvet, Abe came in and noticed how she seemed to already be drifting off. Brushing her hair back for her and kissing her gently on the cheek, Belle whispered goodnight in his mind before her eyes fell closed. After holding onto her hand for a few moments longer, Blue gently ensured Belle was comfortable before going to spend the night in his tank, feeling he too needed a rest. Yet it was the moment that Abe left the room, that Belle's dream was about to begin…

_It was strange…Belle could here something…a voice…telling her to open her eyes…softly uttering her name...Feeling herself awakening, Belle looked up to see her mother looking over her, the figure looking near white in complexion, her gaze wistful as she glanced over her daughter before walking away from the bed. Sitting up, Belle noted her surroundings…she was in her old room…the way it had been before the fire presumably destroyed it…yet she remained almost in a trance as Glenna turned back to her, holding out a long hand as she gestured for Belle to follow…watching as she stood up, and near glided to her, Glenna then continued to move again from the room, Belle following with no use of her body herself…her movements were set as she progressed through her home in Maine…As they walked down the stairs, Belle was taken into a side room…a library…Abe's library…Looking up to her mother, Glenna simply pointed to a section of the library…Belle gliding over lightly to the titles her mother directed her too. Myths…Legends…Realities in Fantasy…Watching Glenna as she now came to stand in front of her Belle's eyes widened as her mother leant forward to whisper in her ear…the rooms image beginning to fade, and with it coming back the sight of her room…the trance coming to an end…with Glenna's final words, "Goodbye…my darling…" _

Sitting up with a start Belle pushed her hair back, looking around the room, and getting up from the bed in an instant, surprised how those final words had jolted her so quickly from her slumber. She didn't know what part of the dream had affected her more, but she was convinced there was something in it which made her worry that she had something which she needed to find…and the starting point…was Abe's library. Yet sitting with her legs curled round and looking to the photo album on her bedside table, Belle picked it up, flicking to a photo of her and her mother…wondering why it was everything seemed so clear. Like she'd actually followed Glenna around her family home before arriving for some reason in Abe's library…She just knew there was a link somewhere…and she had to find it.

So putting the album aside, Belle, now quite awake, got up and went to her wardrobe. Slipping on her silk dressing gown, Belle then went into Abe's room, where the dimly lit lamps allowed her to read the novels titles on each shelf. Moving around the library she knew well, Belle soon found what she was after. Coming to the section she was taken to in the dream, Belle ran her finger lightly over the spines of the books, pulling out two or three of the titles she recognised. Already feeling something from them, Belle hoped to find something within them that would prove helpful…something that would answer the question which her dream failed to do. So sitting down on the leather sofa opposite Abe's tank, Belle began too read quietly, trying not to let the night-time occurrence worry her too much. But there was something in Glenna's words that _did _concern her…the way she whispered goodbye…Looking from creature to creature, myth to legend, as she tried to find some sort of connection to it all when something startled her.

'Can you not sleep?' spoke out Abe's voice wearily, Belle looking up in surprise to see him waking up.

'Oh Abe…No I just had a strange dream…'

'Something about it is bothering you…?' Abe offered, Belle nodding slightly as she met his gaze…'What kind of dream? I presume that has something to do with what you're looking at?'

'It's a book on myth and legends…I'm trying to see if this has any link to the marks that we found on my father's and Fentran's arm…I dreamt that I was with my mother…and she pointed out certain books to me, like it was our collection of books back at my family home. But it was really you're library…it was hard to make sense of…but I remembered the titles….and I wondered if there was something I'm supposed to find…'

'Dreams can certainly have hidden messages in them…and it may explain your exhaustion earlier' Abe agreed,

'Well it wouldn't be the first time I've seen something from a dream…though it was so strange, I felt like I was in a trance,' Belle replied reflectively,

'Are you sure your alright?' Abe asked,

'I think so…I'm more than certain that I didn't have the dream by chance…but you don't have to stay up with me, you look tired…'

'It's alright, if I can be of any help I will,' Abe responded smiling, 'and if you're not feeling completely yourself…'

'I'm okay, really Abe…and I know you'd offer your help if I need it, and that's just it, you're already a wonderful help to me as it is, you always have been' she said softly getting up and meeting his hand against the tank. 'You don't have to be awake to be a comfort to me Abe…you do so much for me already…'

'If you are certain…?'

'Positive.'

'Wake me if you need me,' he told her gently, Belle nodding as he then glided back a bit, Belle sitting down to continue where she'd left off.

Yet it was as the morning wound on, that Belle became increasingly tired, yet she pressed on, certain there was something she was supposed to find…it had been strange how the dream had come to her. The way her mother had spoken to her at the end…it was like she was saying goodbye…for good…it was so difficult for Belle to understand. Though it was as she began to wonder whether it would be best to get some sleep; that Abe voiced the idea after awaking once again to find her looking absent-mindedly across the room...

'Perhaps you should take a rest from it…' Abe suggested gently, 'you've spent a lot of time trying to decipher all this, and in all honesty a break may help you more…'

'Maybe your right,' Belle nodded, about to close it when she noted the final page. The mark it displayed was just the same as what they had been searching for all that time. 'Abe…' she gasped,

'What have you seen?' he asked looking at her shocked expression,

'I've found it!' she exclaimed getting up, and quickly ascending the stairs. Perching herself on the edge as Abe joined her at the surface, he read with her as they looked over the page. The illustrations showed a wolf like entity, which stood tall, though slightly disfigured it's fangs dripping with blood the colour of obsidian…and there underneath it was the mark resembling that of Fentran's and her Father's. 'The crossing of two fangs…' Belle breathed reading the title of the illustration aloud before looking to the explanation beneath it.

'Little is known about this creature, only that it is a descendant from The ilimu, a wolf like animal that is a man-eating shape shifter…in the beginning this entity starts out as an animal, but can shift into the form of a man. It's development since, is that the creature starts off as a human and can only be affected by someone who is already under the influence of it's curse…this earned it the name of Umili to represent the reversal of the entity's role. When it does not eat to kill its prey…it merely duplicates itself, forming a seal in the way of a dark mark that lingers on the person's body, as a consistent reminder of their burnt past.' Seeing the frown across Abe's features, Belle glanced over the page again, coming to the final notes on the "Umili."

"Sufferers are thought to have…died…with the loss of their minds as they become slowly consumed by their own curse, resulting in full and permanent transformation for those who survive it. These creatures then lose all recognition…of what they'd…once known…'

'Belle,' Abe breathed taking the book from her and putting it down before taking her hands in his and bringing him to look at her. 'It's okay…' he soothed her eyes wide and clearly in shock at finally discovering what it was her Father had possibly been affected by.

'What can we do?' Belle started, Abe bringing himself out of the tank and drying himself off.

'Regardless of the time, I think we need to tell Red and Liz, Former Agent Clay should also hear about this, the more we can learn the better…Johann may also have some idea of this entity…' Nodding, Belle felt many mixed emotions at her discovery…she never expected to feel this close to finding out what happened to her Father…and now it was happening, she didn't know whether to feel a gradual relief, or fear.

'It's alright,' Abe remarked comforting her as he got out and wrapped Belle in his arms. 'I know it's difficult, but you're doing so well…do you want to come with me whilst we tell Liz and Red?'

'Yes…' she replied, confident of the fact that she at least wanted to attempt to continue with what she had found that day.

So taking his hand and going from the room after getting dressed, Abe and Belle went to the other side of the house where Hellboy and Liz slept, it taking a moment before they were awoken. 'Mm…whats up?' Liz asked sleepily turning over,

'A new development, you need to wake up Liz, you too Red…'

'It's not my turn,' Hellboy complained clearly not awake, Belle and Abe exchanging glances before turning back to them, Belle breathing a sigh before speaking.

'We've discovered what made my Father turn the way he did…and how Fentran may be linked…' she remarked, Liz sitting up slightly, taking in what was said.

'What but how?'

'Just call it a hidden message,' Belle explained when Red also turned to face them.

'What time is it?'

'I wouldn't ask,' Abe responded, Hellboy groaning gruffly.

'Oh great…ridiculously early then…'

'Red this is serious, I don't know about you, but I think we should call Agent Clay, we need to find out all we can on a creature called "Umili…"'

'Come again?'

'Umili…I believe it's the curse…that was ultimately responsible for what brought about my Father's death,' Belle responded, the other three looking to her grim expression, Liz and Red now fully awake as they took in exactly what Belle and Abe were saying…

* * *

**One chapter without a cliffhanger and they're back...The "Umili" are my creation but the "Ilimu" are really a myth, I hope you all enjoyed, and liked the romance too within the chapter...**

**So what will happen now the team have this new information, and just what prompted Belle's dream?**

**I shall update soon, but right now I'm going for some well deserved sleep...**

**Goodnight and Review! Thankyou! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	48. Umili

**Morning everyone, half two in the morning...not quite as bad lol. Anyway I hope your all doing okay, when I was writing this chapter I was a little bit unsure about some of it's plot-line, yet now finished and after a very indecisive time working out the ending, I am quite satisfied, especially with the very ending lol. So I really hope you enjoy...I would have had this up a bit sooner than tonight, but a cold/hayfever possibly, and such really isn't helpful when your trying to get inspiration writing lol. **

**Anyway enjoy and review as usual thankyou! - PS - this chapter may surprise you ;) xxx  
**

'Umili?' Clay repeated frowning.

'Exactly,' Belle nodded. 'I believe this is the curse my Father had lying within him…' 'How did you find it?'

'It's a long story, but I was given a point in the right direction…' Belle replied having already explained her premonition dream to Red and Liz.

'Well if the examples here are anything to go by, I don't think it could be ruled out,' Clay remarked, looking over the details within the book.

'So now we just have to see which characteristics fit,' Abe replied.

'That shouldn't be too hard, Belle just have to give consent for her father's body to be examined.'

Going upstairs however, Abe explained to the others that they should take precautionary steps if Fentran was truly linked to the same entity described in the book they held. 'We must be careful…if it's as deadly as suggested, then we need to proceed in a way that allows us to safely discover the truth.'

'Yeah, well I think we all know that Fentran's not gonna be a push-over…' Hellboy frowned.

'We have the facts…now we must seek the connection and the proof,'

'…So would my Father being examined be safe under Fentran's watch…? I wouldn't want to get anyone caught out unnecessarily' Belle responded, voicing her concern.

'Fentran won't have any access to the body, I spoke to Agent Steel and I was told it was in the morgue awaiting funeral proceedings…'

'So all we gotta do is match the mark on Harold's arm and that's proof enough is it?'

'Not exactly, we still need to find out who knew Harold had the mark, and also who could have known he was going to turn into the creature he did on that day.'

'So you need to see the body discreetly in basis,' came Manning's voice, the others looking up to see him in the doorway.

Since learning that Agent Manning had been suspended from his work, the group had decided they could trust him enough to allow him to help to an extent…believing him to be a possible asset to the team.

'We simply need to know if the marks match up, as evidence,' Clay nodded,

'I can arrange for a private viewing, Agent Fentran will not here of it, and it will be like you were never there,' Manning assured them.

'It still gets me that you want to "help" us, or are you just after promotion and want us to get Fentran kicked out?'

'No. Hellboy has it never occurred to you that in spite of hating every moment of gruelling work you put me through when you slipped up and tried to do everything so you could to annoy me, that I never quit? That I never transferred?'

'I just thought that was you trying to get revenge on me by sticking around,' Hellboy answered simply, though Abe was looking at Manning with some understanding.

'You never quit because you didn't want anyone else giving us a hard time,' Abe remarked, Belle seeing him read Manning's thoughts in a way he hadn't with her, Belle understanding how he must usually obtain information.

'Yeah thanks Abe…you're not _all_ bad…and though I still think you're a cocky pain in the neck Hellboy, I don't think that any of you deserve to Fentran on your backs…'

'Then…if you're willing to help, you know where my Father is,' Belle began, still unable to say the word.

'Yes…'

'I can't see it…I just can't do it. So please, if anyone can do it discreetly it's not going to be one of us. Will one of you do the comparison?' Belle asked Clay and Manning who exchanged glances,

'…and arrange re-examination…?'

'Belle are you sure you want us to do it?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'if there's one thing I just can't do…it's that.' Feeling a hand on her shoulder and glancing at Red for a moment, a second of understanding between them, Belle then looked back to see Manning nod.

'I'll do it; I've had to identify agents before…so it should be fairly straightforward,'

'You might wanna be a little more respectful; it is the lady's father after all…' Hellboy remarked seriously, when Belle's mobile rang.

'I'd best take this,' she breathed,

'Dale?' Abe guessed,

'Yes,' she nodded, 'I'll be right back, please excuse me…'

Belle's POV

Answering Dale's call I hadn't been sure what to expect…and I certainly couldn't have ever predicted what I was about to be told.

'Belle?'

'Hi Dale,' I greeted, my tone soft as I began the conversation on a normal level, 'are you-'

'Have you spoken to Glenna?' he interrupted, his tone worrying me slightly

'Why whats wrong?'

'When was the last time you spoke to her?' he repeated clearly

'In the hospital when you were both still recovering,' I responded, Dale pausing when I could now instead hear his thoughts, the news something I didn't want to believe.

'Dale…no, it's not true…please…tell me it's not…' I whispered putting a hand to my mouth.

'I'm sorry Belle, I didn't know- I mean I didn't think she would do anything like it, or I wouldn't have left her alone. But there's just no sign of her. She's disappeared.'

'Why? Why now? Why would she put me through this now?' I remarked sitting on the edge of my bed, wondering just how much more I could take.

'I'm so sorry, this is my fault entirely. You trusted me to watch Glenna and I failed you.'

'I don't blame you Dale,' I now breathed quietly; 'had you noticed any strange behaviour from her though?'

'It started a couple of days ago, Glenna's been despondent since we returned to Maine, I presumed it was over the problems with Harold, and not seeing you…but whenever I tried to talk to her, she merely brushed it off. All she ever said about Harold was that she lost her husband years ago, so it couldn't be any more painful now than it was then. But the only time she talked like it, was when she went into like a trance, it was so strange…but last night, Glenna seemed to take longer than I'd ever seen to come out of it. When she finally did…she then asked me to leave her alone, and not guard her room, as she needed some time to herself. I thought she seemed like she was ready to cry…and I understood that she may not want others to see her sorrow. But that was the last time I saw her, she'd disappeared when I went in to see her the following morning, all that she'd left was a note saying "please do try to follow me, my time to leave has come, thankyou for all you've done for me."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Was there anything else?' Belle asked gently

'No, I'm sorry, I thought she'd have left you a letter, or note or something…but there was nothing…'

'There wasn't going to be,' she replied in

'I understand it now…she already said goodbye for the last time…I just didn't see it before…I wonder if she'd planned it all along. Her request for us to stay apart would have meant I was unaware of what she was doing or thinking…'

'Richard's out looking for her now, is there anything I can do? I mean I'm going to search as well, but I'm guessing we're both correct in thinking she won't be found.'

'Yes…'

'Just…stay safe.'

'Again Belle, it's something I should be telling you…to stay safe, and be strong. But I am sorry.'

'No, I am, it was wrong of me to expect something like that of you, you've done a lot for me Dale, and I promise you I will thankyou properly for it.'

'You don't have to Belle, just being around you and continuing to have this friendship with you is thanks enough. But seriously, take care.'

'I will…' she replied, closing the conversation, and finally taking in that her mother was now gone…

Returning upstairs however as Belle joined the others, noticing that Manning was gone, she wasn't able to explain the phone call as their locators began to flash.

'Red? Blue? Where are you guys?' Myers voice spoke out Hellboy frowning as he answered the call.

'Oh we thought we'd take a tour of Paris…where do you think we are? We're at home…'

'Well there's a problem,'

'Surprise, surprise,'

'Look this entities trying to do a lot of damage and nothings stopping it, it's trying to kill anyone in sight.'

'Why haven't the FBI done anything? Last time I checked it was their job…'

'Fentran was supposed to get a message to you…'

'Well we've been told nothing…there's a coincidence,' Hellboy said sarcastically, 'where is this thing anyway and how many agents are with ya kid?'

'None, they're supposed to be on their way,'

'Alright hang in their kid, we're on it. Just let us know it if moves location.'

'Got it. I've just contacted the team and they'll be picking you guys up shortly.'

'Oh I feel privileged,' he responded rolling his eyes before turning to the others. 'Look's like we got another job to attend too.' Sighing as they heard the van then pulling up, the timing too perfect for the liking of the team, Clay then stood up from one of the armchairs.

'It's best if I go unseen,'

'Wait in my room, it's right next to Abe's then when we leave you can go out the back way, it will save you being caught.'

'Right,' he agreed, leaving the four team-members to go out front where the garbage truck was now pulling up.

'I'd have rather driven,' Belle sighed, when the FBI approached them

'Sorry you gotta get in the truck Fentran's orders…he reckons the FBI is becoming too lenient on you.'

'We_ are_ people,' Liz said irritably, 'and we did quit, so give us one good reason why we should come?' she demanded, the agents flinching slightly, before recomposing themselves, ignoring her threat.

'Just get in the van.' Going without another word, Belle didn't wait for the ramp to lower and stepped up onto it to get in, Abe behind her, as Red and Liz finally also got in, watching as they were sealed in again.

Sitting down around the edge of the van whilst Hellboy loaded and holstered his gun, the beginning of the journey remained silent as they approached the problem at hand. Yet it was Liz who voiced her unhappiness about the upcoming mission. 'It's just wrong the way they do this to us…all of it…never receiving any respect from the people we help,' she remarked despondently, Red putting an arm around her as he sat down with them. 'How can they just intrude on our lives so freely? I'm so sick of it…'

'We do not do it for the FBI Liz, but for the innocent lives that do not disturb to be lost,' Abe replied gently.

'…and what about our family? The FBI has more of our attention then my children do, it's just not fair to them,'

'Liz, Aurora and Cedric will never think that they don't have our attention. You know deep down none of us will ever allow it…FBI or not…when it comes down to it, they won't lose out.'

Though Belle's assurance was met with a slight smile and thanks, she looked to Abe who held his focus upon her, Belle taking his hand in hers and leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

'Are you alright…?' he asked seeing her slightly paled features,

'Mm…' she muttered trying her best not to let go of her emotions when the truck came to an abrupt stop.

'Whats the hold up?' Hellboy began when as they started to stand, none of the four saw the figure which hurtled towards them, until it hit. As the van knocked dangerously, tipping onto it's side, Belle and Abe were thrown back against the opposing wall to Red and Liz who fell forward. Gasping in shock at the pain as the truck hit the ground with a slam, Hellboy managing to avoid falling on Belle as Liz fell on Abe, the glass above them smashed and for a moment all was silent excluding the utterances of pain from the team. Cursing loudly as they managed to pull themselves up, Red gave Belle a hand before taking and snapping back his gun. 'Now let's show this thing how _I _say hi,' he growled. Breaking through the broken glass as a blade broke through the metal, and jumping onto the top of the tipped garbage truck, Hellboy faced the entity they had been called too. 'I'm all for trashing this thing, but you don't have a clue that your messing with the wrong people here, do you?'

'It is you who does not know what you are dealing with,' responded the entity, it being a rare occasion for a creature like it to have a voice. However the distortion and duplicating affect its tone had proved to be something dangerously new to them. Yet as Liz, Abe and Belle also emerged the creature began to multiply.

'Oh crap…' Hellboy started before moving to shoot, Abe analysing the creature they were facing by its appearance. While it was the size of a human in height, the entity had scales covering it skin of a garnet red, it's forearms and hands not being present and in their place flat thick blades that were ready to attack. The eyes being a piercing black as it watched them, this standing out clearly over it's skin. Though it appeared to have no mouth, a voice came clearly from it.

'So which is the real me? Or would you rather I simply take you one by one to help?' the monster questioned, every form completely in unison.

'How can we possibly tell them apart?' Liz remarked desperately, all the eyes on her making her draw her flames in fear, seeing the destructive path it had caused before colliding with the truck. Pulling Belle back a step as the lizard like creatures moved in closer, dozens of them circling round, Abe tried to decipher how to stop them.

'The entity is the image of a chameleon; we just have to find out what makes the original distinctive from the rest,' he concluded

'English!' Red replied, jumping out of the circling creatures.

'Find the difference Red!' Belle called out, as the entity paused, each tilting it's head.

'A psychic? What use…' it murmured, Belle turning as Liz shot her flames at three oncoming threats, yet they simply absorbed her flames with a twisted expression.

'Fire…a nutritious element to my body.'

'Then try this!' Hellboy bellowed shooting, getting fast annoyed with the limited action, when the bullet ringing seemed to provoke a change in the atmosphere.

Yet as they fought, Belle's ice being the only thing to have any effect on the creatures, be it temporary, it bought them some time to try and figure out how exactly to stop them. Yet it was Belle again who finally saw where they were missing the picture. In the form of sunlight…

Seeing her shadow cast in a ray of light, and looking to see the sight of a shadow disappearing amongst the numerous entity's, Belle realised what was the difference.

'Liz! Light a fire!' she yelled, her friend looking to her confused.

'In the centre of them! Now!' she instructed, Liz looking back and as requested using her flames to start a burning inferno in the centre of them, where the burning embers cast light through all the surrounding mirrored images. Until finally they saw the single one with a shadow, the others burning away and leaving it stood alone. 'So you find me…but how to stop me before I cease your hearts beating?' it pondered for them, the voice still duplicating over.

'It's easy…' Abe remarked now calmly, 'fire may not touch your counterparts, as it's not real to be affected…but you are.'

Lifting her hand in a final movement, Liz sent her flames flying forwards, the creature screaming shrilly over the fire as it finally died down to a blackened ember, Belle putting out the fire with her water abilities.

'Red!' called a voice on the locators, 'did it find you?'

'Yeah, we killed it, whats happening where you are?'

'There are a lot of fatalities…Fentran's on his way to you and I'm following with a couple of other agents…'

'Oh great…well the agents who drove us are possible fatalities, and the trucks destroyed, but we're alright.' However it was then that a black car pulled up near to them, Agent Fentran getting out with a twisted smile as he approached the four.

'Well, well, well…'

'Don't start Fentran,' Hellboy warned,

'Two more agents dead. And it's due to your incompetence…' Fentran sneered walking in front of the four former members of the BPRD.

'Our incompetence? How can we go to a scene we didn't know existed until Myer's informed us?' Liz demanded, Fentran stopping to look at her.

'Careful Sherman, don't let your fiery tongue cost you as dearly as your power has in the past,' he warned, Liz's eyes widening in fury as her flames started not just at her hands but all along her arms.

'Do you have a death wish?' Hellboy challenged, when Myers interrupted.

'How can you blame them when you weren't even at the scene, you didn't tell them as they said. I did. So if anything you were responsible for those agents deaths as you are responsible for every one of us.'

'I'm aware of how you "saved the day" but it didn't help did it? People still died, and _they _are responsible…'

'How can you say we are responsible,' Abe replied in an annoyed tone when Belle finally spoke.

'That is it.' Her statement drawing attention as she looked Fentran in the eye…'You cannot stand there and do this any longer. I have offered to help the FBI from the beginning, I have always done my best to ensure everyone gets out safe, despite it's always our lives at risk. But you simply blame every fault on us. Well I'll tell you something, you're far from innocent Fentran, you think you have everything perfectly covered and concealed. But your true image is starting to seep through.' As his eyes narrowed, Belle simply concluded much to the surprise of the other agents and even Red, Liz and Abe 'I also quit.' Turning on her heel to walk back to the bureau, Belle only turned back to see the others also joining her.

'She's right, we quit…and this is the last time we will _ever_ help the FBI,' Hellboy finished, taking his gun and holstering it when Fentran yelled after them,

'You cannot walk away! Stop them!' he ordered, Abe looking back.

'I think you'll find none of them will stop us, as they have finally understood we are no longer the FBI's "property".' Yet it was as they left, Fentran said to an agent near him in a low tone,

'Ensure it is carried out…'

'Yes sir,' the agent nodded, also leaving the scene.

'Get these bodies moved,' Fentran commanded, 'they're in the way of the road.' The way he showed no sympathy for the agents who lost their lives that day was not the only result of his bitter attitude, yet his methods were about to prove worse than it could be believed.

Returning to the bureau though, as Abe examined any damage done to the others, removing a particularly large shard of glass from Hellboy's hand, Belle sat silently, observing and waiting until he finished. As he finally got into his tank to rest, Belle joining him and settling beside him. 'Hi,' she muttered softly,

'Hello,' Abe responded gently as he then offered her a loving embrace, before breathing gently in her ear, 'I'm sorry…I knew something was wrong…'

'It's okay…I'm glad you found it in my thoughts…' she replied, her voice weak as she rested her head into his chest. Supporting her on the surface, as Belle lay calmly, she and Abe exchanged their conversation telepathically, the delicate entwining of their hands a soothing and calming gesture for both of them…and they weren't the only ones sharing an intimate moment.

As Hellboy and Liz now sat with their two children who slept in the middle of the bed, Liz and Red were settled around the snoozing toddlers. 'It seems a shame to put them to bed,' Liz whispered softly,

'I know babe, I just wanna keep the kids here tonight…they look so peaceful.'

'Well if we really have quit…we can focus on those moments…' Liz suggested, Hellboy leaning in to kiss her as she added, 'and perhaps another addition…' Sitting back for a moment, Red seemed to consider the idea with mixed reactions…presuming he'd got her subtle hint right.

'If that's what you want babe, then I'm happy…' he breathed finally, 'these two have brought us all a bit of happiness even when the problems have been a nightmare to deal with.'

'…and another would only increase that joy…' Liz responded, 'do you really think a third…?'

'When it's all over, if you still do, then I'm just as willing,' he promised her, taking Liz's hand as they kissed, her engagement ring dazzling even in the dim light. But even though they lay in different rooms, the family was one that couldn't be broken up…not now…not ever…the friends making that joined decision without realising it…

Because in truth…they all believed they could pull through whatever might face them with something to show for it, and happiness awaiting them…but nothing could have finished the moment like an unexpected surprise…Aurora's eyes opened ever so slightly for a single moment. 'Daddy…'

**So an adorable ending, mixed with a slight cliff-hanger further up, quite a unique entity also... **

**But it's your opinions which matter, so do review as usual, I can't believe it's 221 now, thats honestly amazing! Thankyou so much to everyone, I know I say it a lot but seriously, you're all perfectly amazing! **

**So Goodnight, review please and I'll be updating soon :)  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	49. The events of Aurora's first word

**Good morning everyone, well this is a new one lol, I would have uploaded this a few hours ago but thanks to a sore throat mixed in with a lack of sleep really didn't help whilst trying to sort everything out :) **

**Anyway here is the new chapter, it's a going to be one thats quite gripping which originally was going to be done in two parts starting in the next chapter, but I felt this way worked better. **

**Also as an added note for you all, I'll be uploading a Hellboy one-shot at the same time as this new chapter today -it may be considered ever so slightly shorter than my normal chapter length but with it being a one-shot it's done fairly well- It's some romance between Belle and Abe when Belle's ill...I got inspiration from a rather annoying bad cold. **

**Well enjoy and review, thankyou!

* * *

**'I…I don't believe it…did she just say…'

'Daddy,' Liz beamed, Hellboy at first unable to take it in. Looking at his now sleeping daughter, Red sat back and ran a hand over his face, his golden eyes shining as he gazed over at his fiancé.

'She called me daddy,' he remarked slowly, the smile creeping up onto his face as he had to refrain from waking Aurora and Cedric as he leaned forward to kiss Liz passionately. 'Her first word…' he sighed…

During the rest of the evening Red could barely contain his happiness, the touching voice of his daughter enough to make him well up with pride. So the following morning Hellboy –unsurprisingly- got up early and in cheerful spirits, intent on getting the rest of the family up with him.

Being awoken with a start, Belle looked up to Red wearily as she settled back into her pillows. 'What is it Hellboy?'

'Just get up and come into Abe's room I've got some great news,' Hellboy beamed.

'Red it's only half seven…can't this wait for another couple of hours?'

'Nope, it's been waiting all night and it can't wait any longer,' he grinned, resorting to lifting Belle out of bed and carrying her through into Abe's room.

'Hey Abe!' he said loudly 'rise and shine…'

Opening his eyes to see Belle being laid on the sofa he rose to the surface overlooking them.

'I'm guessing it's early?' he remarked, a slight yawn escaping his lips.

'Could have been worse, I could have come through in the early hours of the morning. But I was in a bit of shock.'

'A bit?' Liz said coming into his room, pulling her black silk dressing gown round her more tightly. 'I wondered where you'd gotten too…it's early…'

'So what happened last night?' Belle asked, trying to keep her eyes open when Red's following remark rendered both her and Abe fully awake. 'Aurora's first word?' Belle breathed,

'Yep,' he grinned

'What did she say?' Abe queried softly.

'She called me daddy,' he began clearly a little emotional when Belle stood up to put her arms around his neck, straining up to hold the height.

'That's wonderful,' she smiled.

'Yeah Aurora spoke and we quit the FBI, a good day I reckon,' he grinned. 'So are you two gonna come see the little lady?'

'Of course,' Abe nodded joining them.

'Are they awake?'

'Well…not right now,' he admitted, Belle shaking her head with a tired smile.

'It is early…and definitely early for you Red,' Liz remarked putting her arm through his and resting her head against his shoulder.

'A couple more hours?' Belle suggested seeing the idea cross his mind.

'…yeah alright,' he agreed readily, deciding the idea of going back to bed was to appealing to pass up. So watching as Hellboy and Liz then left the room, bidding them a goodnight…

'Can you believe it Abe? Our god-children are starting to talk…' Belle remarked in amazement as she sat down. 'It's just so adorable…'

'I know,' he smiled.

'It really makes me think though,' Belle responded thoughtfully. 'Even though some bad things can happen…there's always good to balance it.'

'Yes,' he agreed Abe's deep eyes meeting hers. 'Whatever the situation may be, we can always come through with happiness to show for it.' Resting her hand over his, Belle looked up to Abe, her eyes reflecting how exhausted she was.

'Do you want to go back to bed?' he offered softly, Belle nodding as she went to stand up, when Abe stopped her. 'Here…' he whispered soothingly, picking her up with care as he carried her through and settled Belle under her duvet.

'Thankyou…' she muttered, Abe tracing his hand along her jaw-line, his lips brushing lightly against hers. 'Do you want to stay?' she then offered moving up, Abe smiling as he got in beside her, Belle laying her head contently on his chest.

Some time later as Belle finally woke up, feeling that she was at last more awake, she looked over to Abe who was still sleeping peacefully and kissed his cheek softly before getting up. Moving around quietly, Belle was surprised by her phone ringing, the young lady quick to silence it in her attempt to not wake Abe. 'Hello Belle.'

'Oh Laina, good morning,'

'I was returning your call…you left me a message a few days ago…'

'Sorry I completely forgot actually, everything's just been so busy I-'

'I understand completely Belle, I heard about the fire…' Laina replied dismissively.

'Well what I was ringing for was to ask if you could book me an appointment…'

'Ah, so what might the occasion be?'

'A wedding actually, my friend Liz is getting married and after looking at many different styles of wedding dresses, I wondered if you could design the dress?'

'But of course darling, when do you want to book the appointment for?'

'As soon as possible ideally,' she responded 'the weddings in about three months,'

'I see, quite right in asking for an early booking…now…as you are one of my most valued clientele I'm certain I can give you tomorrow afternoon…if that's an available time for you?'

'Yes, fine, though would you mind if we come to you?'

'Not at all,' she replied,

'So two o'clock tomorrow?' Laina suggested

'Yes…if there is any change I'll call you,'

'Certainly, you'll have the whole afternoon to sort everything out as it is to arrange a wedding.'

'Thankyou Laina, I'll see you then,' she smiled coming off the phone when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

'Good morning,' she murmured looking around to see Abe rest his head against her shoulder,

'Good morning Belle...' he replied softly, 'wedding preparations?' he added,

'Yes,' she nodded lightly, Abe chuckling as she lay back against his chest.

'You really are an inspiration.'

'As I've said, wedding preparations will keep our spirits high…and right now I think we're in need of it,' she remarked, Abe nodding with a slight smile as he kissed her. 'I'm aware that Red and Liz have started to send out wedding invitations,'

'Yes, I heard of it as I was passing their room…'

'How did it sound?' Belle replied, Abe chuckling before his response,

'It was an interesting conversation that was quite clear…I think they were very indecisive.' Smiling lightly Belle turned inwards as they kissed again more tenderly, Belle sighing softly.

'Everything will come together in the end,'

'Of course it shall…though I think we'd perhaps best join Red and Liz upstairs with the children before Red gets us up again.'

'I agree, besides I'd love to hear Aurora's little voice.' Embracing her for a moment before they got up again, Belle then brushed through her hair whilst Abe pulled on his usual attire of black before rejoining her as they went up to see Hellboy, Liz and their Godchildren.

As the afternoon went by with the family simply spending time with the children in light of their recent resigning from the FBI, Abe and Belle were delighted to hear Aurora repeat her first word "daddy."

'Oh Abe…Aurora speaking, it's just so wonderful, and with the wedding being so soon I just can't believe it…' Belle remarked as they all sat with the two, Aurora pulling out some of her toys whilst Cedric seemed to move from person to person, his smile wide and cheerful as he looked up to the seemingly tall family members.

'It is a wonderful thing,' Abe agreed, 'love…family…none of it can be compared to anything else…' Looking up to him, Belle couldn't help but smile, his words playing on her mind as he wrapped his hand around her, Belle sitting more closely beside him.

'You're such a doting Godfather,' she breathed as Cedric interrupted them, climbing on their laps and settling as he reached up to his Godparents.

'Just like his daddy,' Liz smiled,

'For his good looks eh?' Hellboy grinned joining them,

'That and your ability to interrupt,' Liz replied, Belle laughing as the doorbell rang.

'Speaking of which…' Hellboy added going out to the door, wondering if someone like Fentran would be stupid enough to call round. Yet it was Former Agent Clay standing in the door. 'Oh Hey, come in,' he greeted standing aside, saying simply 'living room' as Clay walked in.

'Thanks,' he nodded, 'so I heard about your encounter with the FBI yesterday.'

'Oh yeah that we quit…we really need to throw a party for that…'

'Just be careful, I think Fentran's becoming more unpredictable by the day from what I've been told by some old colleagues.'

'Heh. Since when is that anything new?' Hellboy said rolling his eyes as they went into the living room, offering Clay a drink though he declined.

'Have you found out anything more?' Belle asked smoothing out her skirt.

'We're waiting on some news at the moment,' he replied, 'I came round because Johann found some files on "mythical" creatures and-' he began when his phone started to ring, interrupting Clay as he went to answer it upon seeing the caller.

'I gotta take this –it's Manning,'

'Oh great. Honestly Clay I dunno how you managed working with that guy…' Hellboy said shaking his head, Clay grinning slightly as he answered the phone.

'Yeah?' Listening for a moment, the others looked up to see Clay's tense features as he tried to cut across his former boss. 'Calm down…Manning…listen to me, just stay calm. I'll get an ambulance to you…don't panic alright? We're on our way.'

'Whats going on?' Hellboy asked frowning,

'Manning's been shot.'

'What? Where is he?' Belle asked in shock.

'The morgue…he was going to compare the marks we'd found and see if they were a match…'

'Oh God,' she said putting a hand to her mouth.

'Right, we'd best get over there. If this guys still around then Manning is still potentially at threat,' Red said decisively, putting his drink down.

'Belle can you drive? You're the only one who can get us there in an impossible time.'

'Yes of course, but I can't take the Mercedes…' Belle responded.

'Why not?' Red asked

'Because we can't leave the children and with all of us, it's too many for my car, so we'll have to take the four by four,' she remarked moving toward the door with the others close behind her.

'Will you be alright driving that car?' Clay queried as they got outside, the heavy rain beating down.

'Yes, though the water will make speed harder to maintain, but I'll manage I know how to hold control in bad weather,' she assured them confidently.

'She'll be fine,' Abe added, having complete faith in her.

'I'm glad,' Clay responded, Hellboy suggesting he be prepared for anything where Belle's driving was concerned, making her smile slightly in light of what they were going to face.

Getting behind the wheel and turning on the headlights, Belle drove from the gates and began to gain speed as she started towards the morgue. 'Have you called an ambulance?' Belle asked glancing up into the mirror, Clay confirming he had. 'Do you think Agent Manning will be alright?' she breathed voicing concern.

'Yeah Manning wouldn't go that easily on us…'

'He'll be fine,' Abe added reassuringly, though as she looked over to him, there was something in his expression that he attempted to hide…

As lightning broke through the sky, startling the adults as Cedric and Aurora screamed. 'It's alright,' Liz soothed, Red also reaching over to try and relax them. Keeping an even speed Belle now watched as the speed dial rode up, holding her control well, when another car suddenly broke through the darkness, Belle pulling sharply to the side as it sped past narrowly missing the body of the car. Not losing pace as she swerved back onto the road, Belle continued towards the morgue slightly shaken. 'Crap…' Hellboy muttered.

'Anyone get a good look at that car? It needs to be reported after that,' Clay remarked,

'No,' Belle replied frowning 'it was black, but the headlights were too strong to see any details of it.'

'Well the car nearly did,' Clay responded, Belle smiling as Hellboy disagreed.

'Are you kidding? This lady could be faced with a monster truck and still get around it without giving it a second thought.'

However as Clay rang Manning's phone again he was concerned to find there was no answer, his service dying with the storm becoming stronger. 'Can you sense anything?' Belle queried Abe whose hand was poised outwards.

'No,' he replied. 'The distance is making it difficult and the weather….can you?'

'No…' she sighed, her hands not relaxing on the wheel as she felt Abe seeing the worry in her mind as they drove on. Picking up speed yet again, the group now nearing where Manning had called from, they arrived at the car-park swiftly. As Belle slowed however, the engine quieting as she dropped the headlights. 'You girls stay in here,' Hellboy instructed jumping out of the back where he'd been sat in the boot on the fitted seat.

'Be careful,' Liz warned, Red nodding as he cupped her face with his normal hand, tousling his children's hair before getting out, with his gun holstered under his jacket.

'Please take care,' Belle requested, Abe bringing her into an embrace as he turned to her.

'I will…remain safe whilst we're gone…and don't follow us; I don't want any of you to be at risk…'

'Okay,' she whispered, sitting back and wishing Hellboy and Clay safety as they all got out, Liz and Belle exchanging glances as the three men disappeared into the building.

Putting a hand to the clouded window, Belle tried to feel for something…anything, within the building that would indicate if anyone other than Manning could still be there.

'Are they alright going in?' Liz asked as Belle's eyes reopened.

'I believe so…' she replied, 'I can only wait and see if I sense anything that indicates them needing our help.' Yet her attention was drawn to the children that cowered in fear at the rolling thunder. 'It'll be alright,' she said gently, Aurora burying her face in the crook of Liz's neck whilst Cedric climbed into Belle's arms, looking up at her with his large golden eyes. 'It's just a little thunder and lightning…it'll be okay, your daddy will be back soon, he's very brave isn't he?' she remarked, Cedric looking up to her, Belle seeing the contentment this seemed to bring to him in his thoughts. Yet she was still worried, not just for Abe, but for Hellboy and Agent Clay too as she cast her gaze upon the building.

Meanwhile, inside the morgue itself, Hellboy and Abe edged through the main rooms, guns braced as they looked for a sign of anyone, when upon entering one of the centre rooms they found him. Hearing a loud and panting like breathing coming from inside the room, Abe looked down to find Manning lay by one of the silver tables, a hand clutched to his ribs. Seeing the blood which seeped through his suits jacket, Abe knew he needed to get to hospital as soon as possible. 'God Manning,' Hellboy sighed coming around as Clay concluded that the area was clear, Red putting away his gun as he knelt down opposite Blue.

'Abe…Hellboy…?' Manning choked out,

'Yeah it's us,' Hellboy answered, his tone not as abrupt as usual with the former boss.

'The ambulance is on it's way,' Clay remarked, as Abe hovered his hand over the wound in Manning's chest.

'It's deep…but it's retractable…'

'Am I going to be okay? Abe…tell me…I have to…I don't want to die…' he said his breathing getting worse.

'Tom! Listen to me, you're gonna be alright. Just calm down before you give yourself a heart attack as well.' Looking at Red in surprise, the words having the slightest hint of concern in them with a mixture of advice, it seemed to startle Manning into realising he had to try and relax himself.

'You're going to be okay Agent Manning,' Abe remarked, his voice calm as he began to carefully clean up some of the blood.

As Clay and Hellboy helped to steady Manning into a sitting position, Abe was able to work and inspect the injury fully, better seeing the extent of the wound. 'I can't extract the bullet here, I don't know if it will cause more bleeding, so I'd rather not attempt it, and leave it to the paramedics. They'll have the equipment with them to support its removal…' Abe explained.

'Yeah it doesn't sound like you'll have too anyway,' Agent Clay responded as the sound of a siren rang through the atmosphere.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Here's the ambulance,' Belle said, putting Cedric on the back seat carefully, the son of Hellboy and Liz seemingly starting to fall asleep as she got out of the car to speak with the paramedics. 'Are you the FBI approved medical team?' she asked approaching the ambulance.

'Yeah, did you call it in?'

'No, Agent Clay did, I merely drove us here when Agent Manning contacted us.'

'Where is the wounded agent?'

'Inside the building as far as I'm aware, I haven't gone in,' Belle admitted, her long coat billowing in the thick winds, the rain missing her hair as she used her control over water to reflect it over the umbrella she held and off her.

'Okay,' they nodded in understanding, appreciating she perhaps couldn't bring herself to go in. 'We'll do what we can…do you know the extent of injury?'

'He said he'd been shot…but that's all we were told.'

'Thankyou,' she replied gratefully, before returning to the car as lightning broke through the dark sky again, Belle suddenly seeing something in the night. A pair of eyes shining…had gone as quick as the lightning strike and disappeared with the darkness of the night…

* * *

**So will Manning pull through? What did Belle see in the night, and whats been playing on Abe's mind? All coming up in the new chapter **

**I cannot believe this fanfic has nearly reached the highest review count on a Hellboy fanfic, it's quite amazing, and I hope you all enjoy the new Hellboy one-shot.**

**I shall be updating soon! **

**Thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	50. Abe's Fears And Manning's Survival

**Hi everyone and good evening :) Hope your all okay. Sorry about the couple of days over my usual update time, though some of it was due to to dissapointment, because I have to say I was dissapointed with the reviews, or the lack of them more specifically from my last chapter. Anyway hopefully there will be more this time round as it usually is consistently good and I do spend a lot of time on this fanfic. Also for those who read the "FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" the new chapter will be up soon, I'm just working with the questions currently. **

**So now to the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, an interesting side of one of the characters will be shown as some of their emotions surface...so I hope you all do enjoy and review thankyou!**

**Also as an added note if you see any very slight mistakes that have evaded me in any of the chapters, I apologise, I do usually notice them afterwards, but it's simply due to writing into the early hours of the morning, I'm afraid it makes me a little less alert to it lol x  
**

**

* * *

**'Is everything alright?' Liz questioned as Belle got back in the car.

'I don't know…I thought I saw something,' she breathed. Putting on the headlights again, Belle and Liz could only simply watch and wait for a sign of life to come from the building…and sure enough after a few minutes, a stretcher was wheeled out with an only partially conscious agent Manning upon it. Getting out and moving over quickly to the paramedics that were around Manning, they looked over the middle-aged agent with sympathetic expressions. 'You're going to be okay…' Belle remarked in an assuring tone, her expression soft as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Belle's right, you'll be fine,' Liz added, Manning nodding weakly to them and uttering his thanks before being lifted into the ambulance. Standing back as the doors were closed, Belle and Liz glanced over to the entrance of the morgue where Agent Clay stood solemnly, joining them as they went back to the car. 'How was it?' Liz queried, 'was anyone there?'

'No they'd left him…presumably thinking him dead when they left…'

'That's awful,' Belle sighed,

'Yeah you should have seen him when we went in there,' Hellboy remarked coming behind them. 'It was probably best you girls didn't come in…'

'Did you see anything out here?' Clay asked, as they went to get in the car, Belle explaining the eyes she had seen, when she took notice of how Abe hadn't spoken since joining them.

'Abe…are you okay?' she breathed softly as he got in the car, noting how tense he seemed.

'Yes…I'm okay,' he replied, Belle continuing to doubt it, as she began the drive home. To begin with after speaking about Manning's condition in the back, the atmosphere in the car gradually fell silent, with the children also falling asleep. Feeling his eyes on here, Belle glanced to Abe, the merman smiling gently, though she could tell something wasn't right. Breaking the silence halfway home, Belle offered to drop Clay at home which he gratefully accepted. 'A friend dropped me off tonight, as it was more convenient so it saves me calling a taxi.' Nodding as she brought her attention back to the dreary night, Belle soon came to a stop at the traffic lights, allowing her to focus on Abe for a moment. Seeing the absent-minded yet somewhat wistful gaze upon his features, Belle rested her hand lightly over his, Abe responding by enfolding it in his until the lights turned green, forcing her to regretfully remove it and start driving again.

After dropping Agent Clay off who said he'd visit Manning in the morning, Belle requested they be kept updated on his condition…something which he assured them of. Yet as they finally headed towards home Hellboy started a conversation. 'So why do you think Manning was shot?'

'Well someone must have known he was going to be there, and obviously though he knew something he shouldn't,' Liz answered frowning.

'Yeah but this is Manning we're talking about…I mean I know he's a pain in the neck, but why kill him?'

'It makes no sense…but someone was there tonight with a purpose that was far from a simple encounter,' Belle said quietly, the topic being one the group had never anticipated discussing when they had gotten up that morning to celebrate Aurora speaking her first word…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'So is it done?' Fentran asked his office without light other than a glow in the corner of the room.

'Yes sir,' the agent answered in front of him.

'Good, that mans an idiot to say the least, but apparently too troublesome for the FBI…suspension wasn't going to last forever…but death should cover him,' Fentran grinned. 'Now…' he continued walking from the desk to the windows that over-looked the work stations below. 'Naturally Jones was written off work a few months back, and I think it best if it stays that way. After all he is a strong asset and I trust he brought news?' Fentran remarked, walking over to his alcohol cabinet.

'Yes sir, we believe _they_ are getting too close to the truth however.'

'It's nothing that concerns me Johnson, they'll all be reduced to nothing when I start…and by the time it's over they will have met their ends. Quite a fair turnout wouldn't you agree…kill four birds with one stone as the saying goes.'

'Cocky for someone facing a demon…' the agent began when Fentran threw the bottle of whisky on the table, Johnson not reacting to the display of violence, when Fentran threatened him darkly.

'Need I remind you of your place…of who you're dealing with?' he said the mark on his arm burning when he straightened up as his anger subsided; Fentran continuing like nothing had interrupted their conversation. 'So, they will be finished, and well I trust you won't fail again in getting a result?' he added smoothly.

'No sir,'

'Good, because next time it _will _be your life,' he said lightly.

'I don't doubt it…_sir,'_ he replied, the light casting over his heavily scarred features where a dark expression lingered…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning to their home at gone midnight, Belle had checked her Mercedes after parking up the 4X4. 'I still can't believe it,' she remarked as they got inside.

'I know…' Hellboy replied. 'Well it looks like the kids should be getting to bed,' he added as Cedric yawned sleepily, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

'Goodnight, Cedric, Aurora…' Belle smiled gently, Abe also bidding them goodnight as Liz and Hellboy went towards their room.

'Shall we go downstairs?' Abe suggested as Belle was left alone at last with him, Belle agreeing as he took her hand. Squeezing it gently, Belle gazed at Abe as they went towards his room, wondering what had bothered him. Belle had never seen Abe like this; he seemed despondent at best, though he tried to cover it… 'Blue…' she began as they reached her room, Abe coming from his reverie as their hands parted.

'Mm?'

'I…I'll be through in a minute,' she concluded, deciding she would talk to him when she had a better idea of what could be wrong. After getting changed into a nightgown and letting down her hair, Belle then went to the side door, putting a hand to it and feeling for any stray thoughts Abe may have before she opened it…

'Abe…?' Belle murmured softly as she came into his room. He had been sat on the sofa, clearly lost in thought when she knelt in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes. 'Please talk to me…' Glancing down at her and seeing Belle's painfully worried expression, Abe suddenly leaned forwards, taking her into his arms, in a way she hadn't expected.

'I'm sorry Belle…' he said softly, Belle returning the hug as she put her arms around his back.

'You don't need to apologise,' Belle smiled, remembering how he had told her that when she was upset at one time. 'Just please, tell me whats wrong…' Sighing as he sat back, Belle watched as he began to explain

'When…when I saw the extent of Manning's injuries it worried me immensely…'

'It's understandable,' Belle said with empathy, 'but he'll be alright won't he? You all helped him more than I could have done…'

'It wasn't that. I'm worried…for you…'

'Me?' Belle replied in confusion, 'but why?'

'Because everything that's happening lately, the way it links to you is unnerving. Because it seems to be getting closer to you all the time…and tonight, that scared me.'

'Oh Abe,' she sighed softly, taking his hands in hers. 'I know you worry about me…but I'm not going to leave you Abe. I love you, and I know that we have so much to look forward to. You said we're a strong team, and we are, we'll pull through this together as one, just the way we entered it. Yes losing my father and now mother disappearing…it all frightens me if I'm honest. But I know it will be okay, it has to be.'

'It's just when I saw Manning tonight I…' he started before trailing off, Belle retaining the hold on his hands, seeing in his mind what was getting to him. Putting one hand to his cheek, Belle brought him to look at her as she said in gentle understanding.

'I would never have gone in there alone…not without one of you with me…'

'I'd have been beside myself with fear,' he remarked weakly.

'But I know you'd be there…Please listen to me…' she whispered 'I love you…and whatever happens we'll always be there for each other…' Smiling as he took off his gloves to put his hand against hers, Belle sat up on her knees, and leant up to kiss him.

'I love you too Belle, I just don't want you to get hurt…I've seen it before…' Getting up on the sofa, Abe offering her his hand, Belle then explained her reasoning's in a way she hadn't done so before.

'I have to find out what happened to my Father…to understand why he lost his life so unfairly…so brutally…and why the danger is still lurking. People close to me are the ones who are getting hurt and I have to stop it…because for it to keep on going would be simply unbearable,' she admitted.

'You know you'll have me there through every moment…I promise you that,' Abe responded, bringing a smile back to Belle's face.

'Thankyou…' she replied, their hands meeting and entwining…

Later on that night as the pair sat contently in her room, a thought came to Belle as the topic of books came up. 'Abe…I don't believe we've ever read a book…together have we?' Glancing over at her in surprise, Abe couldn't say the thought had ever really occurred to him, but at the suggestion, he found it one that would reflect on their interests, with something new for them both. Taking his hand as they went through the numerous books, each of them deciding on different aspects such as author and genre, they finally came to "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by Shakespeare. Settling down to read it under the dim lighting of the lamps in Belle's room, they had been lay quietly, Abe keeping at an even pace to Belle as they got through chapter by chapter, enjoying each page, Blue watching as her delicate hands leafed through the pages.

'Belle, may I ask you something?' he said after a couple of hours,

'Yes?' she replied looking up from the book to him,

'You have asked me before what I see in the future regarding us…but I have yet to return the question…' Looking at him with the purest smile at this question, Belle settled the book on her lap as she answered.

'Well…she began, 'I can see everything working out for all of us, so we can live without any worry and just focus on our love without anything bad to distract us…and that we can be a family…' Belle admitted, her innermost thoughts on the subject touching Abe deeply as she glanced up to him, clearly searching for his response, noting how he blushed with a slight smile. Watching as he looked away for a moment before back at her he the finally responded…

'That is how I hope for it to be too…' he remarked softly, kissing her tenderly as their eyes reflected their deep affections for one another.

The following morning everyone had been up early, Red and Liz getting up with the children whilst Abe had gone for a morning swim as Belle sifted through her Father's file. 'There's got to be something I'm missing here,' she sighed in irritation at breakfast, 'I mean there must be some records of what happened to my father when he quit his job, or some records that back up what we know…or his contacts or something!'

'Well didn't you get anything from what his friend told you?' Hellboy asked

'What you mean Phil?' she replied, running a hand through her hair, her shoulders loosening…

'Yeah or that vision your father actually showed you,' he added, Belle nodding at the recollection.

'Yes, well Phil gave me a lot of background on my Father, which clearly proved troublesome for his safety…though there was something about him…I couldn't quite understand it…'

'How do you mean?'

'Almost like you'd met him before?' Abe offered.

'Yes…but other than as a baby I don't think it was possible as my Father saw Phil for the last time after he was attacked. Not long after I was born…'

'Well what about the vision your Father showed you? You said you saw his attackers,' Hellboy started, Belle shaking her head.

'Not enough to get any real detail from and as for the one whose voice I though I recognised, I saw nothing of him. Whoever it was remained in the shadows.' Frowning as he tried to come up with any other ideas, the conversation was interrupted by both Belle's and the main phone ringing.

Whilst Abe took the call on the other phone, Belle answered hers, it being a reminder for her appointment that afternoon. 'Yes I'll be there,' she assured Laina,

'Good, I was just checking confirmation as we have all the fabrics laid out.'

'Perfect thankyou,' Belle smiled, 'I'll see you this afternoon then,'

'I look forward to it darling,' Laina smiled closing the call.

'So who was it this time? Dale?' Hellboy queried with a slight grin.

'Oh, no,' she smiled as Abe came back in.

'That was Agent Clay, he's had a call from the hospital. The bullet was removed in surgery late last night, and forensics have it. Agent Manning should be alright and is ready to see our visitors.'

'Well looks like that's our day planned out,' Hellboy remarked getting up. 'We'd better see what he's got to say.'

'We'll need both cars as I have an appointment at two this afternoon with Liz,'

'You do?' Liz replied glancing to her friend.

'Yes,' Belle confirmed.

'Where?'

'Well let's just say I happened to book an afternoon with my dress maker,' Belle responded, Liz's expression making her laugh as she was pulled into a hug.

'Thankyou so much! How do you do it?'

'Something I'm certain we often all wonder,' Abe smiled,

'It's fine,' she said lightly. 'So…' Belle then concluded turning to Abe and Red. 'The Mercedes and the four by four…?'

Arriving at the hospital some time later, Belle had been thankful to go in the back, avoiding any other patients as they were led towards Manning's room. 'I really wish this wasn't something that seemed so frequent lately,' she sighed, Abe having his arm around her waist.

'Don't worry Belle, you won't see anything,' Hellboy reassured her. 'I mean who in their right mind is gonna cross me while were here?' he grinned. Leading them into the room and seeing Manning lay out, the four stood around the bed as he watched them wearily.

'Well I'm still alive if that's why you came,' he said weakly.

'We gathered that,' Red replied, Liz putting a hand on Hellboy's shoulder.

'How are you feeling?' she asked,

'Rough,' he answered simply.

'Well at least your going to be okay…I am sorry though, it was my fault for asking you to go,' Belle remarked, Manning glancing over at her.

'Don't mention it. You didn't know I was going to get shot in there,'

'So what actually happened?' Belle went on to question.

'I went round to the morgue last night after finishing some paperwork and finding copies of the pictures I gave you a few weeks ago. Clay offered to come but I was already in the area, so I told him it didn't matter, and I wasn't about to wait around in a morgue. I'd been given a key to let myself in, but I thought I noticed a set of headlights as I went in. I just left the door because I thought it was Clay. When I got in I found the er…right place and was just finishing off when I heard a voice behind me and the door go. But when I turned around I didn't see anyone…but I head the voice speak out again…"We shall continue to remove the filth until only superiority remains…" that's all I remember being said…and when I turned I saw just a dark figure in the corner of the room…I only felt it as I heard the gun fire. It was like a horrible jolt of shock…at first I didn't realise I'd been struck so badly, until I felt the blood against my clothes, and then I fell back…I was certain I'd die alone,' he said grimly, Belle noticeable unnerved by his recollection of it.

'…and you didn't see anything of this guy?'

'No…nothing,' he said shaking his head.

'I think all of this may have been a warning…whether Manning lived or not, it shows someone's getting dangerously close to us,' Liz remarked

'What would the shooter mean by "we shall continue to remove the filth until only superiority remains"?'

'I dread the think,' Belle grimaced

'Well somehow I don't think it's a direct link to the FBI when they said "we shall continue to remove the filth" sounds like it's more towards us…and by shooting Manning it was a way of proof that they can get through anyone to get to us. Not that the FBI are going to get in the way if it's someone like Fentran whose calling the orders,' Hellboy said irritably.

'You really believe he's involved in all this don't you?' Manning asked.

'Think about it Manning, Fentran's no saint, if he could kill us without being noticed…'

'I believe you mean in an inconspicuous manner Red,'

'Yeah, well if he could then I don't think he'd hesitate do you?'

'Don't you think it dangerous to be so presumptuous Hellboy…'

'…and suggestive,' Belle added grimacing.

'I'm just being realistic,' he said.

'Hellboy's right,' Agent Clay remarked coming into the room. 'We have little time to waste, things are getting more deadly in this game that this "person" is playing with us…and all the time it's getting closer to the BPRD…'

'So you're suggesting that the danger will soon spread to us if not stopped…' Abe said voicing Clay's thoughts…and adding to his own concerns

'It's not something I want to acknowledge Abe, but I think we know whose probably got strong involvement, and who also needs to be watched carefully at the moment,' he replied, Abe's hand resting on Belle's shoulder.

'I understand the worry,' Belle nodded, 'but I won't simply stand down and watch others put themselves at risk when this involves me, I couldn't bear it,' she sighed putting her hand over Abe's.

'I knew you'd be too strong to stand back,' Hellboy agreed. 'But you got the three of us with you all the way.'

'Yeah and a few FBI agents who just happen to have a soft spot for you lot,' Clay grinned,

'Yeah for some bizarre reason that evades me,' Manning added rolling his eyes making them laugh. Though while Belle was the subject of the others comfort, despite her assurance that she would always fight alongside them, another person was however subject to Fentran's anger and fury…

* * *

**So Manning's safe but what will happen as the danger continues to get closer? **

**A emotional scene between Abe and Belle there too really, Please review, and thankyou to those who do always it's great. A welcome back to Silverrain1312 as well :) Good to see you back now ^_^ **

**I shall update soon, please review, thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	51. Wedding Plans & Results Of Clairvoyance

**Good evening everyone :) I hope you're all okay. So here is Chapter 51, which will have a mixture of everything from the romance scenes, to some interesting turns in the over all plot. A few have mentioned how it's getting darker now with the plot, and their very much right...**

**I would also like to say a really big thankyou to all my reviewers as the review count is -as it stands- 259...which is the highest review count a Hellboy fanfic has ever recieved, out of the 818 fanfics for the section. So I am very pleased and couldn't be happier to be honest, so thankyou to you all. Especially LadyAquanine73551, Silverrain1312, Kiimm and Angel Protectress, these four have given me so much support, compliments, reviews and just generally been the some of the most amazing reviewers I could ask for. You're all truly great! and if I could thankyou with something like cake I would :) haha, but honestly, you are all just fantastic, you've all been with this from the start and have always given me a nice insight on what you think of the plot, the romances and the characters. **

**So thankyou to all of you, and just all my reviewers who have kept me going for nearly a year of this fanfic. You all deserve a mentioning tonight, but I think it would take a chapter just to thank you all individually lol. So do enjoy and as always, review! Thankyou x

* * *

**

Arriving at a pristine building on the outskirts of Connecticut, Belle pulled her car in at the back entrance, taking some bridal magazines off the back seat as she and Liz went round the front. 'Are you sure I'll be alright in here?' Liz queried anything completely new to her also unnerving.

'You'll be fine, Laina is an expert at anything tailor-made, and trust me once you get in there you won't want to leave,' Belle assured her as they stepped inside. Looking around the beautiful cream and white interior with pale gold drapes lining the room, the two being greeted at the front.

'Oh Miss. Lucivia, welcome, and you must by Miss. Sherman, go on through, Mrs. Grange will be expecting you,'

'Thankyou,' Belle smiled passing through a thick curtain like material which hung over the door and entering the main designs room.

'Belle Lucivia, and not a minute late,' Laina beamed, her accented voice more prominent in person. She was tall and slender in figure, her silvery blonde hair twisted upwards and held in tightly. She seemed to still hold a more youthful appearance in hiding any lines of age well. 'So you must be Elizabeth,' Laina remarked assumingly, as she turned to the pyrokinetic.

'Liz,' she corrected with a slight smile.

'Liz, sorry I do apologise. So you are the blushing bride to be? Well let's just see how you envision your perfect dress. You're a size six right?'

'Yeah…' she answered in surprise,

'Good,' she nodded as they all took seats on the two chaise-longs centred around a mannequin, other dresses lining the room on similarly sized mannequins, though this one remained bare. As Laina started to take notes she presented them with a variety of designs and colours, along with fabric samples.

'Now we have many dresses for you to look at for ideas, but as we're planning on making a dress completely unique, we shall work through each stage of the dress. So tell me, what is the colour scheme you wish to have? Traditional white…? Pale gold…? It's just so then we can build on the colours for your bridesmaids.'

'I'd like white with a mixture of some red,' Liz began.

'The symbol of love…red, mixed with the purity of white. A rare combination…but none the less elegant…So what shade of red were you thinking?'

'How about ruby…?' Belle suggested holding up a sample colour chart, 'it's not too bright or dark, but with a slight metallic sheen it would give off a beautiful effect.'

'Ah yes, one of the more popular shades of red,' Laina nodded.

'Well I love it…and I'm sure HB will as well…'

'What a simplistic nickname, your fiancé's I presume?'

'Yes,' Liz answered, Belle not needing her clairvoyant abilities to understand the smile upon Liz's features.

'Well…now onto the actual style of the dress…because that should help with the overall design.'

'Well I did like some of the full length fitted dresses,' Liz mused, Belle thinking it would be perfectly suited to her. 'I wouldn't want a big ball-gown just something more simple but still…'

'Elegant,' Laina finished for her, 'a lot of young women go for the fitted wedding gowns now, so it's not at all uncommon a choice. So now that is settled in order to incorporate the red, were you thinking ruby coloured rhinestones, red embellishments, or perhaps a sash?' As she watched the plans and basic design sketches take form, Belle knew that once finished Liz would be utterly speechless of the results…

Getting home sometime later, Belle and Liz had carried the various bridal magazines in, Hellboy opening the door for them. 'Well…did you enjoy yourselves?' he grinned,

'Yes,' Belle said initially enthusiastic when her tone became more serious, 'have we missed anything?'

'Nah, not much, except Clay's trying to get hold of results from forensics,'

'For the bullet…?' Liz responded; Red nodding as Abe emerged from the kitchen.

'Good evening,' he greeted pleasantly, Belle going to him as they went into the dining room where dinner was laid out for them.

'I'm so relieved that Agent Manning's okay…' Belle said sitting back as they enjoyed their meal.

'Yes,' Abe agreed, 'so has much been arranged for the wedding this afternoon?'

'Yes a main point of it has,' Belle replied thoughtfully. Though as Hellboy tried to pry further to no avail, Liz remaining firm on the subject, Belle and Abe left them to it as they went downstairs after dinner…

However after gathering some notes and going into his room, Abe was surprised and perplexed to see Belle hold up a tape measure. 'Suit measurements,' she said in way of explanation, trying to suppress a laugh at his expression. 'Laina agreed to tailor the suits for you and Red for the wedding, so I need to get the measurements to her.'

'Ah,' he responded in understanding as Belle approached him, putting the tape around his waist as she brushed her hair back over her shoulders to check the size and writing it down. Moving around to check each measurement carefully, Belle felt the heat rising in her features as she blushed deeply, kneeling down to take the final measurement she needed.

'Sorry about all this, Laina apparently likes to be thorough,' she remarked apologetically, looking down when Abe's hand touched the tip of her shoulder lightly, bringing her to look up at him after writing the last details. Kneeling to her level and kissing her softly, Belle looked into his eyes with a slightly flustered though loving expression. 'Thankyou…' she breathed.

'It was nothing my dear,' he replied, 'though I'm certain Red's will be interesting.'

'I left it to Liz,' Belle said smiling, 'I don't think I would have managed with Hellboy's remarks.' Chuckling as he leant in once again to kiss her, Belle got up, suggesting they go outside for a while, Abe readily agreeing.

Meanwhile in Hellboy and Liz's room, they'd had more than their fair share of a romantic evening, Liz going to get ready for bed after the film they'd been watching finished. 'Red…are you looking forward to the wedding?' Liz asked as she brushed her hair back, Hellboy glancing over as one of his cats walked up his arm.

'Of course I am babe; I'm getting married to a girl that's never left my mind since I met her. Why wouldn't I?' Smiling as she came over and sat with him, the black cat that had been walking over his shoulders leapt down lightly and walked under her arm, rubbing the top of his head against her hand.

'I just never took you for someone to be into marriage…I was surprised when you proposed…'

'I want to make you mine completely Liz, I love you, and I want everyone to know that whether they think it or not, I'm man enough to treat my lady with everything she deserves.'

'To me you're the greatest man I know,' she breathed, Hellboy sitting up and tilting her chin up with his normal hand as their lips brushed against each other. 'I just wish sometimes that Father could be here…I mean with all this crap with Fentran…I'm sure Father would have helped.'

'But you know we have many people here to help us…and together we are all strong enough to put things right. You've pulled through before with just the knowledge that your Father was always there for you, and he still is. You just can't see it. But he's still here.' Looking at his fiancé, Hellboy knew Liz was right; it was thanks to the prayer beads his Father had always worn, that Red had regained his sanity when fighting with his inner demon. But that was the moment he realised he hadn't done it alone…Myer's had thrown him those prayer beads…Liz had believed him to be a man…something which no one else seemed to see, but she treated him as she saw him. Like a true man…

Abe had always stood beside him, and been a best friend to Hellboy, even during his moments where he acted simply on impulse, Abe having a level of patience and rationality in the situations they faced. Even his calm reassurance had always proven to be helpful for Red, and lastly Belle, the young lady who in just over half a year had gained the trust of their family, fought beside him, helped and given advice when it was needed and simply been a loving God-mother to his children...

'You know something Liz…' he began, taking her hand, 'I think I really have a lot of people that I need to thank sometime…' he remarked, Liz smiling as he added, 'and I know who to start with.' Kissing her again as he swept her up in his arms, Liz was placed in Hellboy's lap as they enjoyed the moment, the cat that had been sat with them now curling up at the bottom of the bed, casting a look over at his owners before falling asleep…

Though outside, gazing out over the gardens, Belle sighed in contentment as she sat on the stone rail, Abe leaning against it beside her. 'You know…I think Liz and Hellboy's wedding will be completely perfect' Abe seeing the admiration shining in her eyes as she spoke of it.

'Yes it will, I think you've thought out just about everything…' he responded taking her hand, noting how the Ceylon Sapphire glittered on the gold chain around her neck. 'Blue always looks so beautiful on you…' he remarked softly.

Putting her free hand to the delicate pendant Belle looked at it fondly, 'I never have it off…I love it so much…'

'I'm glad,' he smiled, Belle leaning her head against his. '…and I shall always have a part of you with me,' he added, lifting the silver chain he wore from under his black jumper, Belle nodding as she took his hand.

'I've so often said things both spoken and written which have held a lot of meaning behind them, but that is a permanent voice of the feelings in my heart for you,' she whispered, 'even when we're apart, that shall keep us together, and link us…'

'It was so thoughtful…'

'Everything you do for me is thoughtful Abe, and you know, I'm glad I left my house in Maine…because I found my home here with you…' she said softly, Abe watching her eyes sparkle as they leant in to kiss…

XXXXXXXXX

Three am, and the bureau was in near darkness with the exception of a single light in the back hallway. Sitting on the stone balcony in the gardens now alone, Belle had been unable to sleep, everything seeming to worry her concerning Fentran, her Father, the mark which seemed to lion them and the involvement of her loved ones. Gathering together all she knew, Belle could not understand where the true animosity between Fentran and her Father had come from. She knew Harold had disrupted an attack which Fentran had inflicted upon her Father's former colleague Phil, but there had to have been something deeper…something more behind whatever Harold had become involved in…unless…

'Can't sleep?' Hellboy asked breaking the quiet atmosphere as he walked outside to join her, bringing Belle from her thoughts.

'Hi,' she smiled softly, 'I didn't expect you to be up…was it the children?'

'Yeah, they soon went back to sleep though, I saw the back light on and the hall light, so I knew someone was out here…'

'I guess I've been a bit restless lately,' she admitted. 'With mother disappearing and Agent Manning getting shot with still no solid evidence…it's all been so intense.'

'I'm not gonna lie to ya Belle, this job is never _easy _but I stick by what I said. You're a strong lady and your going to find your answers, and with it your bound to find a fight but hey. That's what I'm here for.' Sighing as she looked out, Hellboy then suggested she come inside. 'Probably not a good idea to be out here on your own,' he noted, Belle agreeing.

'I suppose I should have guessed it wouldn't have been completely safe out here alone at the moment, I just didn't want to disturb Abe…it's been a long day.'

'Come on then, let's get inside, you need some sleep and I need a beer,'

'It's three am,' Belle responded in mild disbelief,

'Yeah I've done worse,' he grinned, 'you should have seen the time I got Manning drunk…'

'Dare I ask how that went?' Belle replied laughing,

'Put it this way, he didn't know what hit him when he woke up the following morning in a closed off area with a sedated entity,' he smirked, 'I've never seen that guy run so fast…' Continuing to laugh as Belle bid him goodnight, she went back to her room, when Hellboy put his head around the door. 'Hey Belle…'

'Yeah?' she replied looking at him as he smiled at her,

'Keep your chin up…' watching as he left the room, Belle thought about what he said as she got ready for bed at last and curled up under the duvet, feeling the gentle warmth replacing the cold she had felt outside. Glancing over to her bedside table where her family picture sat, Belle picked it up looking over the faces in the photo, her eyes casting a glance to the larger portrait above the bed of her with Abe, Hellboy and Liz. Smiling when she looked back, Belle wished her mother and father could be there to give her the answers she desperately needed to know…

Elsewhere in Fentran's office, the rogue Agent was on the phone, having a bitter conversation with one of his accomplices. 'So I just had a file on my desk this morning. Now I expect you to tell me what the bloody-hell Manning is still doing alive! That blundering idiot could have seen anything…well what the hell did…' he began when he received the start of the excuses that only further provoked his rage. 'Forget it! Just set things straight before I decide on cutting some "weaknesses" as well.' Slamming the phone down on its hook and running a shaking hand over his left arm of his jacket, Fentran ripped the seams on the side, splitting the sleeve open revealing the mark which seemed to throb on his arm.

'Those fools!' he growled viciously when he secretary called through on his intercom.

'Sir is their anything you require doing before my shift ends?'

'No!' he initially snapped in response, though upon reconsidering and composing his tone he pressed the button and added in a more sleek voice. 'Actually…yes I could do with something seeing to in my office…if you could take some time to work a little overtime…I can assure you'll receive your worth in additional payment…' he said smoothly.

'…Certainly Agent Fentran I shall be up in a moment.'

'Thankyou,' he answered, the grace in his tone having a slightly dangerous edge… 'I think it's about time I taught these incompetent idiots the meaning of life and death…'

XXXXXXXXXXX

'So you think Abe and Belle can find out who shot Manning?' Liz replied as the two in question mounted the stairs the following morning.

'Well their here in any case' Hellboy agreed looking in their direction, the two guests turning to them.

'Ah Agent Sapien, Agent Lucivia good morning,' Johann's voice recognisable to them both…

'Good morning Agent Krauss, Former Agent Clay,' Abe nodded politely, his arm around Belle's waist.

'What are you both doing here?' Belle asked with a light smile

'We're here to try and uncover more on the shooter that killed your Father and attempted to murder Manning.'

'You believe it was the same person?' Belle asked tensing, the thought of being at another scene where her Father's killer had been present unnerving her immensely.

'Yes…'

'So do we have any ideas other than our unsupported accusations of Fentran?' Abe asked.

'Unfortunately not, but that's where you come in,' Clay replied directing his remark at Abe and Belle as Hellboy folded his arms with interest.

'Forensics is allowing us to see the bullet?' Belle said in surprise,

'Yes,' Clay nodded,

'You should be able to get somezink from it ja?' Johann added the two exchanging glances before nodding.

'I should imagine so, it should at least show who loaded it into the gun,' Abe explained.

'Yeah provided it wasn't someone else who did it for our shooter,' Hellboy remarked making a valid point.

'Though the handling of an item with telepathy shows the journey of the object, so we should see something of whoever fired the weapon.'

'So where is the bullet?' Hellboy asked

'A Forensic lab on Colony Street in Meriden, so over on the east side of Connecticut…'

'It's alright, we can handle this,' Belle reassured them.

'You positive?' Hellboy queried, Liz also surprised by Belle's suggestion.

'Of course, you've got two children and I think they'd like a day alone with you both.' Seeing Liz's smile at the idea, Red finally agreed to it, also pleased they'd have some time together to bond more with their children. Yet it was the results of their trip to the crime scene forensic lab which would determine what it was they were looking for exactly.

'But the minute there's any action, I want to hear about it,' Hellboy grinned.

'Of course,' Belle nodded,

'You never change Agent Hellboy,' Johann noted,

'Yeah you better believe it,' Red responded smirking.

'But how can you actually touch that bullet without leaving fingerprints,' Liz remarked,

'Well I can't,' Belle admitted,

'No but I can,' Abe responded,

'…and I'm going because I refuse to allow anything else to happen because I'm not there to stop it,' Belle added seriously.

'Such determination for somevon so young,' Johann remarked.

'So how are we going to get access?'

'I can and have acquired ze permission to allow viewing of ze evidence,' Johann said lightly, 'I presume zat iz all you shall require?'

'Thankyou,' Belle said gratefully.

'Well Johann's staying here to look over the last files we found of your Father's that the FBI had, don't ask how we got them, cause we probably did _something _illegal in getting them out,' Clay admitted. 'So you'll follow me in your car?'

'This is why I like Clay,' Hellboy grinned, 'he doesn't do everything by the books…'

'Sometimes "by the book" isn't always an option,' Clay replied simply, leading them out into the overcast day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the forensics lab, Belle and Clay had to leave Abe at the front in order to go through a side entrance where he wouldn't be seen. 'I'll see you inside,' Belle assured him, Abe nodding as their hands fell apart, Clay putting his hand on Belle's shoulder bringing her to a stop at the door.

'Are you sure you're okay doing this?'

'Yes,' she said confidently, 'I have to…' Nodding to her with an expression of pride at her strength, Belle heard the corresponding thoughts in his mind making her smile slightly as they walked inside. So many seemed to have confidence in her, yet they still offered for her to back out and let them step forward, something she was forever grateful of…but she also knew this could be the moment that she discovered perhaps the vital missing link in finding out what led to her Father's death…

'Good morning,' Belle and Clay greeted, the pair walking with the examiner through the single floored forensic lab as he greeted them in the reception.

'Agent Clay and Agent Lucivia correct?'

'Yes,' they nodded, showing proof of identity before being admitted in…the security also checking them before allowing them to progress through.

'We received notice of your warranty, the bullet has been examined.'

'So what do we know so far?' Clay queried.

'Well we know the model of gun that was fired, we're just about to test it,' the examiner explained as they were taken into a side room where on a silver table lay a gun with numerous bullets lined up beside it. 'The one in the silver bowl is the one that was extracted from Agent Manning,' he explained, 'the gun fired was a Les Baer Prowler in .45 ACP.'

'A service pistol…it's got a higher percentage on a long shot range than most hand guns,' Clay frowned looking at the sample gun on the table.

'A long shot range?' Belle repeated the examiner and Clay nodding to her.

'That's right, well I don't know what exactly you can do with the bullet, but I must insist you wear protective gloves before handling, and if you require to see it's range, use the sample bullets.'

'Thanks, we won't be long,' Clay assured them, the examiner finally leaving the room, looking back at them with a somewhat distrusting expression.

'He doesn't like the fact we've got a warrant to inspect this alone,' Belle explained, using her clairvoyant abilities to see in his mind.

'I thought as much anyway we don't have long,' he added flicking the locator to signal Abe.

'So there's another way in?'

'Yeah the forensic lab works from two sides, Abe's coming in where the forensics teams go in and out, there are no cars around that side though so the halls should be clear,' Agent Clay said confidently.

'They were,' Abe answered for them coming in from a different door, coming beside Belle as they overlooked the bullet. Removing his gloves and handing them to Belle, Abe then picked up the bullet, closing his eyes as a scene became apparent to him…Looking to see Manning in the morgue, he realised he was in the middle of the room and right in range of both Manning and the shooter. Walking forwards as Manning heard the door slam; Abe looked around him, finally seeing the moment of the bullet being loaded into the gun and seeing the figure move around the room, Blue finally got close enough to see the face behind the silhouette...Re-opening his eyes as he felt a hand on his arm, Abe promptly put down the bullet, so Belle wouldn't have to witness the part he had narrowly evaded watching.

'It's an FBI agent and one we've seen before…' he remarked slowly, Belle requesting to see the face, Abe taking her hand and carefully presenting that image he had seen through the darkness.

'I know that agent,' Belle breathed looking into Abe's eyes as she thought over every agent she had come into contact with. 'His face…it seems so prominent in my memory…I don't know why…I…Fentran…'

'It was Agent Fentran?' Clay replied not believing they had found him guilty so easily.

'No. The first time I met Fentran, there was an Agent with him that seemed to remain by his side all the time Fentran was there…but I don't recall his name…'

'Do you remember when Agent Fentran started work?' Agent Clay asked going over to the Forensics lab database.

'January,' Abe and Belle replied in unison, it being shortly after their first kiss, both seeing the scene in each others minds making them blush lightly, though their attention was regained as Clay called them over.

'Well I've run it through the system and if Abe's correct, could it be this Agent?' he asked showing them a picture that matched the face of the shooter exactly…though the photo looked less fearful than the way they had seen him in the room with Manning that night.

'That's him…' Abe remarked,

'It's an Agent Johnson and guessed who he's worked with before starting at the FBI…'

'Agent Fentran,' Belle concluded

'Right, he started at the same time strangely enough after Agent Fentran was taken on, via a transfer, though nothing here links him to any other part of the FBI I've heard of.'

'You mean its non existent…' Belle remarked wondering how he could slip through so easily.

'Not necessarily. The BPRD is a very secretive area of the FBI; only certain agents qualify to work under that title considering who we're working with. The utmost secrecy is required; sometimes even our families didn't know what we were doing at work. Let alone who we were working with. But my point is; he doesn't have anything like what I've seen on any agent's record for working with the BPRD.'

'I remember him from when Fentran first came to our home. But I haven't seen him since as far as I'm aware,' Belle remarked. Looking at the picture again with shock setting in at seeing someone who could attempt something so deadly, the three exchanged glances as their locators began to flash red…

* * *

**So they've discovered who shot Manning, but just where is the Agent in question? An interesting few chapters yet to come....  
**

**The romance really can't evade these chapters, but I think that Hellboy and Liz certainly had a sweet love scene in this chapter alike Belle and Abe which so many do seem to love :) I hope you all enjoyed it, and the scene between Hellboy and Belle...**

**For those also interested, the Forensic lab mentioned is actually the real forensic lab within Connecticut, for those who were wondering...**

**I shall update soon and Goodnight :) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	52. The Federal Bureau of Investigation

**Good evening everyone :) Hope your all okay, so here is the new chapter. Now this one was originally double the length but I have split it in half as I felt it was better to do so in regards to the plot. Anyway as such it won't be long before I next update. So I hope you enjoy it as usual, thankyou for all the supporting reviews I get as usual too lol, please keep them coming...**

**Enjoy it and review, thankyou :) x

* * *

**'There's been an aggressive assault at the FBI base that's stationed near Connecticut.'

'Who's involved?' Belle began,

'The agent I've spoken too doesn't know, all he knows is that there's a possible fatality, and Agent Fentran is thought to be missing.'

'If Fentran is involved, I need to find out all Manning knew about Agent Johnson…and what he found out about my Father' Belle replied.

'Right you go to the hospital and find out what you can, then follow us to the main base. It's located in New Haven which is a forty five minute drive on average…its six hundred state street…'

'I'll make it quicker,' Belle assured him,

"You'll need a code to get through security, use 01827440. It'll then do an identity confirmation before allowing you through…'

'What was the shot range thought to have been made when we we're called to Belle's home?' Abe asked, carefully wording it.

'We're not sure,' Clay responded frowning, when he then turned to Belle.

'Would you like me to come with you Belle?' Abe offered knowing her distaste for hospitals at the best of times, though she declined.

'Go with Clay, you might be needed if they need to find out what's happened exactly,' Belle responded,

'Please be careful then in going alone…'

'I will.'

Leaving for the hospital, Abe and Clay had seen Belle off, knowing that the evidence they had found was possibly their most vital, though with something sparking off at the FBI's main base, they also knew danger may be around the corner…

'Agent Manning!' Belle exclaimed going into his hospital room in a hurry, startling the former superior of the BPRD.

'Belle what are you doing just coming in like-'

'Tom, please; I don't have time, I need to know what you found at that night before you were shot.'

'Only confirmation of what you already knew that the marks matched…but there was something else with your Father's body…'

'What?' she asked tensely,

'Your Father…he's not human in appearance Belle…his body is still a wolf. We all saw him get shot but because of requiring to test his DNA which hadn't been forwarded for your approval…-as it was initially sent to Mrs. Lucivia who isn't responding- they've listed the information of his identity as inconclusive…'

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, with all her initial plans of getting "in and out" as quickly as possible being brought to a sudden stop, she looked down to her lap with her gaze glass-like as she fell silent. Feeling the bed shift as Manning sat up, she heard him speak in a way that sounded more genuine than she'd ever heard before. 'Sorry' he remarked apologetically, Belle glancing up as she shook her head.

'No…I needed to know what was really happening…but I just wanted this all to stop. Losing my Father has been difficult enough with all these complications, and weeks on there's just more problems unsolved.' It was then however Belle's locator caught her attention again, Hellboy trying to call her. 'I'd best get going; I'm needed at the FBI base…'

'Why what's going on?'

'There's been some kind of assault, I don't know all the details, but we're needed there…' she remarked, 'besides Fentran's presumed missing, so something's definitely wrong.' Though as she went to leave, Manning stopped her… 'Don't worry security will be tightened for you,' Belle remarked in answer to his question.

Though as she walked down the corridor, something struck her, sending Belle running back to Manning's room… 'What was the range of the gun estimated at when my Father was…shot…?' Belle asked, Manning looking at her for a moment, the mind reader seeing him sift through his memories trying to remember the information.

'About two hundred yards but why would that-' he started though as quickly as she had arrived Belle had gone again, her thanks ringing in his thoughts as she departed. After going to see security and handing in information on Agent Fentran, Belle was quick to contact Abe as she got out of the hospital. 'Abe have you left the Forensic Lab?'

'No we were just about to why, what did you find out?'

'That the gun which shot my Father was estimated at managing two hundred yards to shoot him. Can that handgun which was used to shoot Fentran manage that distance…?'

'…I…Yes,' he confirmed, 'we would have to have somebody test that range but I don't doubt it could manage that if shot by someone who had the right training.'

'Like an FBI agent,' Belle agreed; the two on the same wavelength.

'Are you leaving the hospital now?'

'Yes,'

'We'll be right behind you; naturally I can't stay much longer without chance of being seen, so Clay will inform them of the distance to be tried.'

'Okay…'

'Are you alright though Belle?'

'Yes I'm fine, just feeling a little…overwhelmed I guess.'

'It'll be okay, we'll see you soon, my love,'

'Goodbye Abe,' she replied, 'I love you...' she breathed softly, his words a comfort to her as she got in the car.

Sitting back for a moment, Belle looked out over the dark skies, taking in what she had learnt, before starting up her Mercedes and leaving the car park at an even speed without a second thought. Driving came naturally to Belle, the speed she maintained following the laws on the main roads until –instead of going via the motorway- she pulled off down the country lanes, where her speed was unrestricted and drove swiftly towards New Haven. Being unaware of what she would find upon arriving at the FBI's base, Belle's locator interrupted her trail of thought, the water controller seeing that someone was trying to contact her.

'Belle where are you?'

'Just leaving Connecticut, I'm on my way to New Haven where the FBI is stationed.'

'Is Abe with you?'

'No, he's with Agent Clay. I left them at the Forensic Lab but they should be on their way to New Haven as well why?'

'I can't get hold of him or Clay; we didn't think you knew about what was happening with the FBI…So I take it your near then?'

'Close enough, will you follow?'

'Yeah Myer's came to watch the kids twenty minutes ago. We'll be there in half an hour. According to Johann it's a mess over there. He'll probably meet you before we do.'

'Well we'll soon find out for ourselves how bad it is,' Belle replied frowning.

'Yeah action never misses us by much does it?'

'Apparently not,' she replied sighing. 'Why didn't you ring my mobile?'

'I did...no answer.' Frowning as she looked around her car and glancing at her bag, Belle realised that she had left it over at the Forensic lab.

'If you get hold of Abe, can you ask him to get my phone please?' she then asked, Hellboy chuckling as he agreed.

'I'll see you both soon then?'

'Yeah see ya Belle.'

Arriving at the FBI base she had been given the address for, Belle was surprised at the style of the building. It stood in four parts, each structured on the walls with blacked out glass, presumably one way. Getting closer, she noted how the walls surrounding were masked with metal from behind, the entrance way a sealed off gate with a code entry device opening to her as she approached. Getting out to dial in the code, Belle had been surprised when the machine moved out of place, a lens coming before her eye flashing a picture and bringing her profile on screen, granting her admittance. Driving her car right up to the front entrance, Belle quickly parked up, an ambulance standing open and empty outside. Mounting the white marble stairs and into the entrance, Belle was amazed at the size of it. High standing ceilings with bright lights overlooked the entrance, agents going in and out with some at quicker paces than others. Feeling many eyes on her as she walked through herself, her heels clicking lightly against the marble floor, she quickly noticed Johann approaching her. 'Agent Lucivia, good, iz Agent Sapien and Former Agent Clay not vith you…?'

'No, they should be arriving momentarily, so what's happened?' Belle asked.

'Agent Fentran's office has been ripped apart. Ve are trying to find out vat exactly happened, his secretary vas attacked and iz quite disturbed by ze experience.'

'I can imagine,' Belle replied sympathetically.

Being led up to Fentran's office, Belle and Johann took the glass lift many agents watched them as she passed. 'Zey are curious az no von is being admitted access to ze higher floors.'

'Ah…' Belle replied; certain that wasn't the only reason for their gazes. Though thinking about what she was about to send herself into, Belle decided it would be best to find out what she could.

'Johann, when did this happen?' Belle asked looking at him with concern etched across her features.

'It vas done in ze early hours of zis morning, vhy do you ask?'

'I was curious to know how he'd managed to slip out when there are so many here...but I guess it's not impossible,' she breathed, Johann about to question her when the lift came to a stop, the doors opening to reveal a corridor that was anything but quiet. Walking out of the lift and being led down the left hand side Belle and Johann were met by three Agents, all clearly ones that worked out on the field, their ages being in their young twenties. 'Agent Krauss,' they nodded, 'and…'

'Agent Lucivia,' Johann said in introduction, the agents showing some signs of recognition at the name.

'Belle's fine,' she started, though the Agent's didn't seem to acknowledge it as they led them towards Fentran's office, stopping as they neared the corner.

'What you're going to see isn't a good sight, so if you think it may be too distressing then-'

'Trust me, you have no idea some of the things myself and my friends have seen,' Belle remarked, the Agent nodding as they were taken around.

'You vill be required to leave your gloves on if anything iz to be touched Agent Lucivia,' Johann requested.

'Of course,' she nodded, the agents now leading them into the office that had belonged to Agent Fentran. Walking inside, Belle wasn't expecting the level of damage and wreckage that awaited her. Glass and papers littered the floor as they carefully stepped through, belle feeling shards of glass breaking under her feet. The desk that had been stood towards the back yet central in the room was simply tossed aside, all that had been lay on it now scattered on the dark carpet. Kneeling down and trailing her gloved hand over the phone line on the floor, Belle's amethyst eyes followed it to the wall, where the surrounding fixtures had been ripped from the socket. Standing up again Belle then glanced over to the FBI agents outside the room, and then to Johann who was facing her direction. 'It iz a very bad case of damage vouldn't you agree Agent Lucivia?'

'How could someone have done this?' she questioned aloud, walking over to the viewing point that allowed them to see over the entire workstation when something caught her eye. In the window she looked through, a sweeping line moved around the glass, the marks claw like as if someone had dug their nails through it. Seeing the blood which smeared over the deep marks in the glass, Belle was hesitant to put her hand out and touch the surface. 'You said Agent Fentran's secretary had been attacked. Where is she?'

'She's been taken down to the medical rooms on the lower floor, some of her injuries vere very extensive.'

'Has she said anything?'

'She von't speak to anyone. She's in shock,'

'Perhaps I can speak to her,' Liz's voice spoke out, Belle looking past to see her at the door with Red beside her.

'Talk about your drastic mood swings,' Hellboy commented looking around the room.

'How did you get here so fast?' Belle asked,

'We just made good time,' he shrugged, a slight grin playing on his lips, Belle certain they must have excelled some speed.

'If you wish to speak with Fentran's secretary, then you can try, though I doubt it will be a successful attempt,' one of the younger Agents said coming in.

'I've been traumatized a lot in my life, I think I can help,' Liz replied certain of what she was doing.

'Then I'll take you down there,' the Agent nodded, 'she'll be taken to the hospital unless we go now though.' So following him back out of the office, Hellboy was left with Belle to search the office.

'So what are we looking for?'

'Anything to suggest what Fentran's been doing,' Belle responded. 'If there's something to find it'll be here...'

'Right,' he sighed, 'this could take a while...'

After starting to move through the destroyed office piece by piece, the two had worked with little conversation until Belle decided to ask something which had been bothering her. 'Hellboy...did you speak to Abe?'

'No, couldn't get hold of him, then when I finally got an answer it was Clay.'

'It's just I'd have thought that they would get here sooner.'

'Clay said they would be delayed. They were testing the model of gun used to shoot Manning. They want to see if the distance between your Father and his shooter was a reachable limit with that gun, and Abe's the guy to do it, not that he admits it but he's a good marksmen.'

'Oh...yes I rang after Manning told me the length that-'

'It could make the distance Belle,' Hellboy said looking at her. 'I've dealt with a lot of guns and any FBI Agent trained in shooting could manage it.'

'You think it's the same person?'

'I don't know, the same gun wouldn't surprise me though...' he remarked, Belle listening as she searched the remainder of some files on the floor.

'Were there no security camera's in here?' Hellboy asked an Agent who he'd apparently worked with before, the Agent shaking his head.

'None which are accessible to us. Fentran insisted against security cameras in his office, though its FBI procedure to have some monitoring of every room in the building.'

'So what monitoring _do_ you have?'

'Voice recorded footage,' Belle suddenly remarked, the Agent looking at her perplexed.

'How did you…'

'She's like Abe,' Hellboy cut in lightly,

'Oh another psychic,' he said in understanding,

'So what is it exactly that was recorded?'

'Everything, it's been in effect since day one, I can take you down to the office where all the footage is kept. Considering the damage we have a warrant for searching through the footage.'

'Oh yeah that's gonna be helpful,' Red replied rolling his eyes. 'You'll just hear the trashing of the place.'

'Yes but voices are recognisable,' Belle pointed out.

'Fair enough, you want me to go listen to this? You'll probably get more out of the stuff left here right?'

'Actually I'd rather-'

'Agent Steele!' called a voice as a younger field Agent came in, clearly short of breath.

'What is it Andy?'

'We've just had a call; Agent Fentran has been sighted by an Agent who was on his way to the Bridgeport base. He's at North Haven waiting for instruction.'

'Right tell him to follow Fentran and not to lose sight of him, we'll send out the back-up team now.'

'I'll go with you guys, Fentran puts up a fight over nothing anyway, so if he's got a reason you'll need more than a few back-up agents,' Hellboy remarked, Agent Steele looking at him and nodding. 'Will you be alright here Belle?' Red then continued glancing back to her.

'Yes, I've got other Agents here if I need any help.'

'Alright then, let's get this over with,' Hellboy concluded, Belle being left alone in the room again when she came across something she didn't expect to find...a file bearing the name "Lucivia." Going out of the room and into the corridor, Belle sat down and began to flick through the pages, finding factual information on all other family. The details however focused primarily on Glenna, Harold and herself. Reading through the noted information, Belle was surprised by what was contained within the files pages. It detailed every aspect of her family's lives going back many years...though that was when she began to see a pattern. Going back to the first pages, Belle searched for anything to give an insight into when it was formed, and there on the corner she found it... "October 1989"

'Twenty years ago...' she breathed her eyes widening at the discovery...

Being led down into the medical rooms, the security permitted Liz access who –as she approached- overheard the presumed secretary refusing help. 'Just leave…please!' she said desperately.

'You have ten minutes but if she wants you out then-'

'I understand,' Liz nodded, walking into the room to find a young woman sat on a table in the centre, the white lights reflecting brightly…almost uncomfortably as Liz heard the door close behind her. Stepping forward with enough distance maintained, the girl looked up slightly her make-up smeared and her light eyes looking solemn.

'I told everyone to leave. What do you want?'

'I don't,' Liz began calmly, the secretary watching her with the faintest hint of surprise in her features at Liz's response.

'What?'

'I'm not here to question you or tell you something you don't want to hear. If you want me to leave then it's fine. I understand. Because I've been in your position…a victim who did her best to do the right thing…and still being blamed for it anyway…' Waiting for a moment as the silence fell between them Liz had been about to leave when the secretary spoke again.

'You're the first to treat me like I have a choice. No one else understands. They don't even seem to know how to talk to me…'

'I know that feeling. I've had it.'

'What's your name?'

'I'm Liz,' she responded, seeing the young lady sit up fully from her hunched position. Her clothes were dishevelled, the right sleeve of her jacket torn, and her skirt ripped at the hem. With her features being so pale and numerous bruising noticeable and cuts around her face and neck, her shoulder having a deep cut through it, Liz felt the girl was better sat down, being uncertain of her physical stability.

'So what's your name?'

'My name is Maria,' the secretary responded, her voice seeming to calm a little as she moved a loose piece of her ash blonde hair which had fallen forward, her hair untamed and ragged. 'You don't seem like any normal FBI agent.'

'I'm not exactly,' she answered honestly. 'I've worked with the FBI, not always by my own choice necessarily but we're here anyway. We've seen Fentran's office...'

'Please don't say his name,' Maria choked weakly.

'I'm sorry...you don't have to answer me, but what did he do to you?'

'Attacked me...beat me...' she breathed, unable to look at Liz as she spoke. 'H-he was so brutal, he'd asked me to come in, and he locked the door...at first he was strangely calm, but then he went into a strange state, his eyes seemed to go out of focus, and that was it. He nearly raped me. But I was just getting closer to passing out all the time. I knew of his temper but I never thought...' she remarked trailing off as she began to sob. Walking over and standing beside Maria, Liz thought back for a moment as she leant against the table, remembering the emotions she felt after the times she had lost control of her flames.

'Listen,' she finally began. 'Right now you need to let the doctors see you, and help you because being in pain both emotionally and physically is needless. Just make sure that you let those who care for you look after you. Because trust me if you don't, you'll find it difficult to accept what's happened.

'You act like you understand me so well,' Maria sighed, still looking at her hands, Liz shaking her head.

'No, I just know what it's like to try and hide away when something so bad happens. I've seen my friends and my fiancé go through it.'

'You have?'

'Yes, it's awful to see, because you want to do all you can to help. When my friend Belle lost-'

'Belle?' Maria said suddenly looking up, Liz seeing that something was wrong.

'Yes?'

'What is her last name...how do you know her?'

'Lucivia and she worked with me in the BPRD...why?'

'Oh God...' Maria began, Liz urging her to speak as the secretary now turned to her seriously. 'You have to listen to me; Belle Lucivia is in grave danger...'

* * *

**So as a lot of you will have noticed the plot is getting a lot darker now, and though Maria is alive, things are getting more dangerous. Sorry for the short romance in this one...slightly shown but not a lot I know...not normal for me lol.  
**

**A lot of questions soon to be answered, please review and I shall be updating in the next few days... **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	53. The Test of Time & Ability

**Hi everyone, welcome to Chapter 53, I hope your all okay. I'm a bit nervous tonight, but thats because I'll be getting exam results in the morning :S so wish me luck lol as I am actually petrified in other words and I have a headache...but that was probably from laughing too much at Michael McIntyre. Anyway tonights chapter will continue the darkened element of the plot...I'm not saying anymore because the chapter will say it all. Though I hope you enjoy and just a quick thankyou to everyone who has given me nearly 300 reviews now. It's quite unbelievable really and I am so very proud of this fanfic it will be a shame when it ends. But thats not for a little while longer, and then my new Hellboy fanfic will be starting as this one finishes.**

**So I shall leave you to the chapter...

* * *

**

Flipping through the pages as Belle read the notes he had written about her Family, she was shocked to find a copy of the letter sent to the bureau by her Father. Though now she realised it was Fentran that had tried to get her away from the others. Running her hand over the letter as she now understood who had tipped off the private investigators sent to find her, Belle found that wasn't the only letter there. Removing numerous copies of what had been the original letters, most addressed to her Father, Belle found with it a story of discovery, bitterness and blackmail, all from Fentran's side. He had uncovered Glenna's secret and threatened Harold countless times, which would have resulted in the cost of revealing his wife's secret. Though as she got deeper through, Belle also saw a letter for her mother, saying five simple but dark words... "I know what you are."

Starting to read through the pages on her Father, Belle found his weaknesses, strengths, every piece of information possible being contained in these files. Though the notes became more and more concerning to read…

'Knows of wife's condition, fails to see that she doesn't deserve to live normally amongst humans…Danger to society…' Though that was where the dates changed. Shifting ahead by a number of months and years, Belle followed it through, reading the way Fentran had learnt of Harold's changes and growing hatred towards his family, until finally he began to note the weaknesses once again, with the final entry ending being written with a sharp hand.

'Deceased with a wasted life…'

Though it was as Belle moved onto Glenna's entry, that Belle discovered Fentran knew of Glenna's abilities, his notes on her from hearsay but there was somehow more details on all he knew of her abilities, and there at the end of it, was the starting point for Belle...Fentran knew long before working with the FBI what Belle would grow to be capable of in her clairvoyance...he had wanted them all to be taken one by one.

Getting up with the files, Belle went to the glass elevator, seeing that this new information would have explained enough to back up that Fentran had been responsible to some extent for trouble caused within her family. Though pressing her finger tips lightly against the glass as she looked over the FBI station, the image suddenly shifted, Belle seeing a different perspective. The below floors were now in darkness, yet she still was alone in the glass elevator…or so she thought. Turning Belle was startled and unnerved to find herself beside Agent Fentran, his eyes somewhat unclear as the elevator now went down. Watching as he spoke into the receiver of the phone he held, Belle listened with her breathing sounding louder in the tense atmosphere…

'Make sure everything is in place, this isn't going to get past them for long,' he said, clearly trying to keep his voice under control. 'No. She caught me at a bad time...' he remarked looking down at his hands, Belle following the gaze and seeing the blood stains that were also over the base of his shirt. 'It might be wise for you to come in, and then you can see how someone really needs to be when I ask for them to be taken care of,' he spat down the receiver, before trying to gather himself as he continued. 'It will buy us enough time. Those idiots at the BPRD won't just stay there when they hear about the "tragedy". Then we shall make our move. It aggravates me that you didn't do anything to the girl while you had the chance. But no matter...I shall deal with it myself, I've waited years for this moment, and now I can have them all at once. When they realise some are missing, they'll be drawn in with no way out.' Trying to hear for the other voice on the phone, Belle unconsciously dropped her hand from the glass, her breathing sharp as she was sent back into the present time.

'This was just a distraction…' she remarked suddenly, dropping the files and running from the opened doors. Knowing that Hellboy was gone towards North Haven, Abe still at the Forensic lab and Liz nowhere to be found Belle paused at the main doors. 'But if none of us are there then what would he...' she began when her eyes widened in fear. 'No...the children...' she gasped running down the marble stairs and getting into her car, starting up the engine with the intent of controlling the fastest speed she would ever have to manage. Swerving out of the FBI gates Belle had driven from the base and headed straight down the main road, trying to remain as calm as she possibly could, knowing that at least John was with Cedric and Aurora. Though her attempts to contact Abe, Hellboy and Liz proved to be of no use, her calls going unanswered as she got ever nearer to her home...They had been gone for an hour no less...she knew time was short.

Driving down the busy motorway, Belle had pulled off where she could, her speed running up the dial as she moved quickly across the road. Though she was naturally careful, her main concern was getting there in time to stop anything happening to the children, it all being a question of whether she could manage it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'How is Belle in danger?' Liz asked Maria initially hesitating when she finally explained herself.

'Alright, I haven't been working just as a secretary to Fentran. I was sent to watch him by my superior's. We have long suspected him after his transfer here. But he was always incredibly secretive. Though I could often here him yelling at those who visited them, I knew that he was up to something. I just couldn't be sure what.'

'What did you find out?'

'He talked about Belle a lot; at first he didn't mention her by her first name, whenever he spoke to the people who saw him about her, he often just said "the girl," or "Lucivia." But he talked about her with a lot of hatred; it made it sound like she'd done something to him. But he seemed to associate some people with her too...'

'What people...'

'Someone called Harold, who had apparently died in a fire and a woman that he never named.'

'Glenna possibly...' Liz remarked remembering Belle's mother's name.

'I don't know, but Belle is in danger, he said he intended to get to her through those that were closest to her...and if he's missing then your friend could be in more danger than ever before...' Looking at her with shock in her features, Maria returned the gaze, Liz thanking her for all she had said.

'Liz...' she said as the pyrokinetic moved to the door.

'Yeah?'

'Thankyou,' Maria replied gratefully, Liz nodding to her as she left the room, and asked the Agent waiting for her,

'Where is Belle?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving outside the junction that turned off down towards their home, Belle parked as high up as she could, sensing a presence close to the bureau which she didn't by any means trust. Getting out of the car with her locator completely synced up, Belle moved carefully towards the building, waiting behind a pillar that supported the entrance gates. Moving her hand round, Belle used her clairvoyant powers to feel fo what was happening inside...that was when she felt it. Fentran. He was in there. Channelling her locator, Belle contacted the FBI headquarters back in New Haven, where a swift answer awaited her. 'ID code please,' asked a formal voice.

'I don't know it. My name is Belle Lucivia, I've worked with the BPRD.'

'A non-registered Agent, wasting FBI time is an offence of law...'

'I'm not wasting time. I've found Agent Fentran. I don't know what he intends to do but it's nothing good. Please if you can't help me then contact Johann Krauss and tell him I need Abe, HB and Liz to get to the former Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence immediately.'

'Very well. The message will be passed on,' the voice confirmed curtly, cutting the call before Belle could say anymore.

Knowing that she couldn't wait for the others Belle went in, seeing a black Ferrari 612 parked in the driveway as she mounted the stairway, pausing at the front door as she felt for anyone within the hallway. Once convinced it was safe, Belle slid in through the doors careful as she closed them, though the first thing she heard was the agonising yells that sounded from the living room. 'Tell us where they are!' a voice demanded which Belle recognised, John's voice following weakly.

'I won't tell you...' only to be silenced as another muffled sound rang out, Agent Myer's being kicked sharply in the stomach. Being at a loss of what to do Belle stood for a moment considering her options. She knew why Fentran was there, and what he wanted...if she gave herself up to help John and they got past her, they would find the children. But if she left John he could be left all the worse. _If I can get the children out…then I can help John_… Belle thought, the plan forming in her mind and with no other alternatives she decided to take the risk, for fear of the children. Though as she moved to the end of the corridor, Belle remembered the vase of water in the dining room, in front of the living room...She knew it would be a long shot trying to direct her powers from down the hallway, but she had to try something. So combining her clairvoyance and water abilities together, she sent a surge of power through, the shattering of the vases glass answer to her as the voices stopped.

Running as silently as she could manage Belle found the two children playing in their room. 'Come on little ones,' she said picking them up lightly in her arms. When she listened desperately for any stray thought, dread running through her body like a cold shiver as she heard Fentran…he was coming for the children…there was no escape…she had to get them out quickly but there was no time…hiding them being the only other option…but where? And that's when it hit her. Going down the corridor at a quick pace Belle went into Abe's room, the books and scented aroma that lingered in his room reminding her of him, but she couldn't allow her thoughts to be clouded.

Belle could now sense it, the danger was close and approaching, so she turned to Cedric and Aurora who looked up to her with curious expressions, her eyes were saddened as she opened the door. 'Promise me you'll stay here until your mother and father come,' she pleaded, 'don't be frightened, it's going to be okay…I promise you I won't let that man harm you…just please remain quiet' she said hoping and praying they would not fail to do so. Though it was as Aurora began to pull lightly on her necklace, getting Belle's attention that an idea came to mind…Placing the children inside, Belle took off her chain, holding onto it for a moment before putting it over Aurora's neck. 'Remember it will be alright my darlings,' she whispered when Belle quickly shut the door upon knowing the dark presence near.

Hearing the doors open, with it came a voice that made Belle go still with anxiousness.

'Belle…well, well, what a pleasure it is to see you here,' Fentran said coming in the room as Belle spun on her heel, her skirt flying round like her hair, Fentran's twisted smile becoming a grim expression. 'But I'm afraid you have such poor timing...though I have to admit this does make it more interesting…'

'Abe will be back any minute...he'll be home with Red…' Belle began,

'Home is that what you think this is? It's just a starting point…' he grinned, taking a step forwards and watching with clear pleasure as Belle moved back. 'Still when I'm done; any of you that are left alive will be taken somewhere, where no one can hear your screams.'

'You think we're weak, well you're wrong,' Belle retaliated, Fentran simply laughing at her.

'Of course you are weak,' he said becoming almost deadly, and like a snake in his approach. 'You haven't got a clue just what danger you're in. Who you're facing…and yet you treat it like these people are your friends…the devil, a pyrokinetic, and a Icthyo Sapien…all they share in common is the fact that their freaks…the devil is no better than a beast…and as for the Icthyo Sapien, the way you speak and act around him, you'd think he was your partner…I've never heard of anything so sickening-' he started when Belle slapped him hard around the face, leaving a reddened mark, the back of her hand bearing the rings she wore, scratching through his skin.

'Don't you dare call them that,' she said furiously…she had heard many insults directed at her friends, but Fentran had long since pushed the barriers with her, and she wasn't listening to it any longer. Though that was when her wrist was grabbed in a vice like grip.

'I'd be careful of what you do' Fentran snapped, his voice remaining dangerously smooth, 'you know, I could have you right here, right now, and you could do nothing about it,' he said his face getting closer to her, though she pulled away desperately.

'You don't frighten me…I know why you're here,' Belle responded, 'but you won't find what you're looking for.'

'Really...? You do tend to make things difficult for yourself don't you…I remember when I met your father…you were so young then and look at you now…in a situation where your life hangs in the balance. Tell me something…do you think you could fight me off you?' he said running a hand down her arm.

'You sicken me,' Belle remarked horrified as she tried to stand back,

'Defiant, just like Harold...'

'What did you do to my father?!' she said, unable to keep her voice at a low volume. Though she was wary, not wanting to distress the children enough for them to reveal where they were...

'We merely settled a score…he wasn't willing to cooperate and well, look where it got him. He was willing to give up his pride and joy to save his life…so we twisted the story and look what happened. Harold was only going to kill what he wanted to protect. Humans are such strange creatures; they can be turned on each other so easily I have to admit it is an amusing turn.'

'You-you were the one who was behind the beating that night weren't you?' she said accusingly, shock and fear in her eyes.

'I have to admit Belle, even though he was turned into a reckless monster that wouldn't have cared if you lived or died, you certainly showed trust right until the_ very end…_'

'The…' she started when he cut across her lightly.

'I'm sorry Belle but I do have business to attend to, and in seeing you know too much for me to allow you out of here safely, I'm afraid our conversation must end,' he said snapping a finger.

Looking past him to see the FBI agent she had met upon her return to the bureau walk in, his burnt features bringing back what Dale had told her...

"_Why did you not tell me this before?"_

'_Because the other guy got caught in the blast as he set the place on fire. I thought when I awoke that he would have been a fatality in the blaze…' he responded._

'Agent Jones...you…you set the mansion alight' she breathed, when she caught sight of the blade he carried, long and sharp as he moved in toward her.

'Correct...you're Father may have been a weak, spineless fool. But let's see how you manage compared to him...' he uttered darkly. Stepping back with each step he took forward, after wrenching her hand free from Fentran's grasp, Belle was sent falling backwards as the blade suddenly came down in front of her. Swinging herself across Professor Broom's old desk on her side to avoid the swipe of the sword that now broke into the dark wood, the tip of it narrowly missing Belle's skirts, she finally regained her stance, bracing herself to fight. Moving with a quick pace in trying to fend off the rogue agent, Belle's attempt to get to her locator was crushed by Fentran stabbing a dagger through it. Though it was in that brief moment she was sent hurtling against a nearby bookcase, heavy volumes and novels falling down with her. Managing to lift herself up, Belle wasn't given any time to overcome the pain of that shot through her back, the Agent over her. 'Come on then psychic, fight damn it!' he spat when she commanded the water from Abe's tank powerfully and struck him across the room.

'That's for setting my family's home ablaze' she said, anger seeping through in her attempt to get them away from the children, Fentran watching the fight motionlessly.

Though it was as Agent Jones got up, that a growl seemed to emit from his chest, Belle watching as he lunged at her, flinging the desk and all that was on it into another bookcase. Abe's room was being slowly ruined, and she had to put an end to this dangerous fight. So moving backwards again, Belle used quick thinking and an evasive movement to avoid the strike of the blade as she then led Jones to the tank. Moving swiftly out of the way, as planned, the sword struck hard in the glass, giving her a single chance. Darting forward Belle threw another jet of water, throwing him across the room and sealing him against the wall, his disfigured features contorting with rage as the strength of her ice set in. Breathing deeply as they were now separated, Belle's limited drain of energy led her to know she was getting stronger, but now as she turned to Fentran, the question was whether she was strong enough.

Realising it wasn't over, Belle watched with horror as she saw Fentran try to furiously pull the sword from the tank, the glass of it cracking with his sharp movement.

'DON'T!' Belle screamed, but too late…the glass shattered in that second, the water threatening to fall over them in a wave, along with the shards of glass sent flying across the room. Standing her ground, Belle held her outstretched palms out to hold the water back, succeeding in shielding it off, when she felt a sharp blow across her face. Falling back and hitting her head on the corner of the table, that was when her vision began to blacken. Sinking to her knees as she finally collapsed to the floor, the power of her ability gave way showering them all in water. After tossing the sword aside, his dagger still in one hand, Fentran grabbed her lifeless form, looking up as Agent Jones's body shook within the confinements of the ice that began to soften with Belle's unconscious state, the Agent breaking it off, his body shaking slightly as he fought to control it. 'So, the girl is stronger than you thought?'

'She was bound to be. She's had months of practise, but not even a lifetime of immortality could help her now,' Fentran responded, about to leave the room when Jones followed.

'Do you want me to find the kids?'

'They don't interest me. Merely a back-up plan...I've got what I came for. All these years I've waited to end it and the three other freaks that inhabit this place will go down with her.' Going back upstairs and ordering Jones to gather the others, the Agent nodded leaving Fentran alone with Belle in his arms. Hearing a loud growling outside, Fentran didn't waste any time in following suite, putting Belle in the back of the car, binding her hands and legs tightly. 'There's no escape for you now _darling_,' he sneered, getting in the car when he saw Myer's running out, the pain from where he had been beaten leaving him staggering down as he tried to stop Fentran from leaving.

'Stop!' he called out, though starting the engine and slamming his foot on the accelerator, the Ferrari was driven straight into John sending him across the bonnet and falling to the gravelled ground. As Agent Myer's was left supporting himself up weakly as he looked after the car with blurred vision, his arms finally gave way as he fell to the cold ground...

* * *

**So the atmosphere is building and Belle is in serious danger, so what will the reactions be when the others discover her dissapearance, and just what will Fentran do to her? **

**The plots getting darker, and the dangers growing, with more to come in the new chapter...**

**Please review, and I shall update soon. **

**Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	54. A Heartbreaking Discovery

**Good evening everyone :), I hope your all doing well, and for those of you back at school here's something to cheer you up and start your weekend with ;) **

**So this continues from the ending of the last climatic chapter, and looks at the heartbreak which then follows, a lot of sadness, and some very unexpected turns...Enjoy and review! Thankyou x

* * *

**'Where is Belle?' Liz repeated, the Agent looking at her perplexed for a moment before responding,

'She should still be up in Fentran's office why?'

'I need to speak with her,' she said running past him and towards the lift they had gone up, though reaching its door she noticed the files scattered on the floor outside of it. Leaning down to pick them up and seeing the cover title being Belle's surname, she looked up to see Johann in front of her.

'Agent Sherman.'

'Johann...where is-'

'Her car iz gone, she left Fentran's offices some time ago I 'ave been told.'

'We have to find her, she's in danger, Maria just told me that Fentran had planned to get to her all along...'

'If zat iz ze case then ve must get back to her, she has just rang ze FBI headquarters saying zat she has found Fentran back at ze bureau for paranormal research and defence...'

'Oh God...we need to go home,' Liz said, taking her locator as she instructed Johann to track Belle's locator, only for him to shake his glass head slightly.

'I am sorry, ve have tried, but her locator has been listed as disconnected for over an hour...'

'Then call the house, John should be there to answer,' she responded, the options fast running out as she called Hellboy.

'Red?!'

'Hey, what's-'

'Where are you?'

'Just heading back to New Haven, it was a waste of time over in North Haven; they couldn't even find the agent that reported the sighting of Fentran...'

'Listen, we need to get back home now. Belle's contacted from there over an hour ago, she said she needed help and she'd found Fentran, but no one's heard from her since, her locators off, and I can't get hold of Clay or Abe-' she said clearly worried as she ran a hand through her hair.

'Right, we'll be there as soon as possible, and we'll get Abe and Clay on the way back, try ringing them again or use their locators or something. Just stay calm...'

'Red, if Fentran's there what about the children?' she breathed, trying not to panic as tears began to shine in her eyes, Hellboy also feeling deeply concerned knowing that Fentran was near the children, but he didn't let go of his faith in Belle.

'Belle's there, she knows how to handle herself. We've just got to hope she can handle Fentran...'

'But Fentran...I mean he's...'

'Just calm down babe, I'll be there soon,' he assured her, Liz responding a simple "okay" with her voice sounding strained as she came off the call. Putting his phone down, Hellboy had initially been in shock at the news, but quickly snapped out of it as he ordered the FBI agents driving to put their foot down...

Liz's POV

Waiting for HB to arrive had left me alone long enough for my worries to escalate. There was a potentially dangerous situation going on and we were forty five minutes away. I had no idea if Clay and Abe were with Belle or the children...or whether they were nearer to us than home. But as I found out that there had been no answer on the phone at home, it was leaving me in a near panic as Red's transport finally pulled up...Yet it was Johann who had to explain all we knew to him as I found myself unable to speak with ease, Hellboy turning to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. 'It's alright babe,' he soothed taking me in his arms where I drew a deep breath before looking up to him finally talking.

'We have to get back...' he then deduced as he kept an arm around me, before going out. 'I shouldn't have left her alone,' I said as got to the car.

'We didn't know this was gonna happen, none of us did.'

'Vill ve collect Agent Sapien and Former Agent Clay I presume?'

'Yeah,' Hellboy nodded as they went out of the FBI base, ignoring the agents that cast us glances as we drove past. Though looking at Hellboy's expression I could tell we were thinking the same thing...just how Abe would take the fact Belle could be in danger...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arriving at Meriden's Forensic Lab, Liz had been about to go and find Abe and Clay when the former Agent came out of the front doors. 'Liz I've just seen the missed calls, what's going on? Shouldn't you be over in New Haven?'

'No, Fentran's been sighted at the bureau and Belle went there alone. No one's heard from her for over an hour and we can't get hold of John.'

'Follow me,' he instructed leading them back through the building. 'Abe's through here. As marksmen we were testing the bullet range of the gun which we know now is the one responsible for killing Harold Lucivia.'

'I could have told you that,' Hellboy replied simply,

'So why didn't you answer the phone?' Liz added when Agent Clay held up the soundproof headphones they'd been wearing.

'Through here,' he directed, leading them into a room where Abe was stood, putting down the gun he'd been testing. The locator he held in his other hand flashing vibrantly, though as his gaze met those of the others, they could tell by his expression that he knew...

'Where's Belle?'

'We...we think she's at home...but we've been unable to contact her or John,' Liz explained knowing if she didn't tell him everything he wouldn't hesitate to find it from her mind, the expression which now crossed his features reflecting the paleness of his skin.

'I've tried to contact her but I've been unable to speak with her...' he breathed when as Abe then tried her mobile a ringing sound of music started to play on the table in the right corner of the room.

'She'd asked me to tell you to get her phone for her,' Hellboy remarked, remembering one of his last conversations with her as Abe picked up the mobile, running his leather clad hand over its surface. Yet as he then turned to Hellboy, Liz, Clay and Johann, the silence between them said everything as they left the room in a clear rush.

Between the two cars the return home had been swift, yet unknown to them far too late...Turning down the main road which led towards the bureau, a recognisable silver car brought Liz to a stop, Clay also having to make a hard brake behind them.

'It's Belle's Mercedes,' Abe breathed, his eyes widening at seeing her abandoned car by the side of the house, yet as they got out inspecting it, Hellboy was the first to note her tires. They were all flat. 'Someone's shot the tires,' he said incredulously kneeling down to look at the damage to them before getting back in as Liz then sped round to the entrance at a pace that could have matched Belle. Going onto the driveway and seeing Myer's beaten form trying to get himself up off the ground, the four by four was brought to a sharp stop as they got out of the car.

'John what happened?!' Liz said running and coming down beside him.

'You okay kid?' Hellboy asked helping John to his feet.

'H-he's just...just gone...a car...a black car...I don't know the make, maybe a Ferrari...I'm not sure of the number plate but-'

'John you need to get to A&E,' Hellboy said silencing him, and taken in his heavily beaten body.

'Where are the children and Belle?' Abe asked, trying to keep his tone as calm as he could, sounding more strained as Myer's shook his head.

'I...I don't know...Fentran knocked me out, but someone else was with him...they beat me. I never saw Belle, but when Fentran left he had someone in the car.'

'Who?' Red demanded,

'I don't know...I'm sorry,' he said clutching his arm, his body shaking as he struggled to stay stood up. Helping him up into the house, Abe used his psychic abilities as he sensed something, recognising the two aura's in an instant.

'The children are still here,' he said aloud feeling the presence and following it, Red and Liz behind him after Hellboy had ordered Johann to call an ambulance for Myer's.

Going down into his room, where he was strongly drawn too, Abe had only partially opened the door, when he let them swing open. Seeing the broken surface of the tank and the water that flooded the room, the group looked around in disbelief at what had happened since last being in the room. Looking over at the bookcases to see many books fallen from their shelves and some still bearing ice upon them, the room was near enough unrecognisable, the lights that had stood on stands around the room smashed and broken. 'What the hell happened here?' Hellboy questioned frowning, Abe none the wiser as they stepped in, 'are the kids in here?'

'They are yes,' Abe nodded still taking in the wreck that was his room, when Blue heard a sound. 'The cupboard...' he breathed moving over as Liz approached the door with Red...

'Cedric? Aurora?' Liz said loudly, waiting with baited breath to hear for their voices.

'Mummy! Mummy,' then sounded as Liz flung open the cupboard door, both children running out and throwing their arms around Liz.

'You're safe…oh thank god…but how did you end up here? Oh god…' she breathed, kissing their foreheads and holding them tightly, Hellboy closing his eyes and exhaling in relief, though it was then they looked up to their god-father and Aurora ran up to him.

'Blue!' she said reaching up to him, Abe kneeling down trying to act normally around his godchildren. But that was when he saw it, the sparkling chain…the Ceylon Sapphire that they had spoken of only the night before glittering. Belle had been there...Taking it over Aurora's head gently, Abe saw the last moment Belle held it, her expression frightened as she closed the door, Blue then moving around the room. 'Belle was here…she put the children in there so they would be safe…' Abe said, his tone revealing the deep concern and worry with there being no sign of her, as he moved carefully over the remnants of the glass. Though as he knelt down to inspect the discarded blade on the floor by his tank, worry sank in as he noted the blood mixed into the damp carpet near it as he picked it up. Upon touching the handle, a vision then made itself present, the first thing he could hear being Belle's voice.

_...'Abe will be back any minute he'll be home with Red…' Belle began, _

'_Home is that what you think this is? It's just a starting point…' he grinned, taking a step forwards and watching with clear pleasure as Belle moved back. 'Still when I'm done; any of you that are left alive will be taken somewhere, where no one can hear your screams.'..._

Watching as the fight had broken out and seeing Belle manage to disarm the rogue Agent, he was sent into a state of shock upon watching her get struck from behind by Fentran, Abe wanting so desperately to help her but naturally he was unable to touch her. Watching helplessly as she lay at his feet, Abe bent down to her, unwilling to let the vision end as Fentran lifted her lifeless form out of the room, the images slipping from his view as did the blade from his grasp...

Hearing a loud clatter as he opened his eyes, Abe was no longer stood in the library but on his knees in a chamber. Looking up to see Hellboy and Liz before him, they both took one of his arms, resting each over their shoulders as they supported him up as a voice spoke out behind them.

'Abraham Sapien.' Looking up into the skeletal face of a creature Abe had never before encountered, Liz and Red showed signs of recognition in their features...the three of them now standing in the circular room which they had only seen once many months before.

'The Angel of Death...' Abe breathed, the dark figure bowing its head slightly.

'Correct, I do not believe we have even been introduced, unlike how I follow Anung Un Rama's every decision...every aspect of his fate.'

'Why have you brought us here?' Liz asked, concern shining in her eyes.

'Your mind is consumed with worry is it not? The fear of losing someone close to you once again...' The Angel asked, directing his gaze only at Abe.

'Yes...' he remarked quietly, 'what do you know of what's happening to Belle...?'

'I know enough of the past Belle has endured and what her captor wants of her.'

'Which is what?'

'I am not able to tell you the future intentions when everything is subject to change.'

'Then why have you brought us here?'

'You all seek a common desire…to protect those you have shared affections for against what fate has previously decided for you…' Looking up to the Angel of Death, Abe knew there was something more to what this creature was saying. 'You show a great love for this girl,' the Angel then continued watching Abe's every expression and movement.

'Of course I do...' he replied when something entered his mind. 'You know where she is...'

'I have undermined your clairvoyance it would seem,' the Angel of Death nodded, the eyes that followed the Angel's gaze beginning to revert back into the skeletal wings as he spoke. 'To find her I shall tell you but one thing...Belle Lucivia had allies close to her which will lead you to her. It would be in your best intentions to use their knowledge wisely.'

'Why would you help us?' Liz asked

'I am the death of Anung Un Rama; I shall meet you at every crossroad that much your young fiancé knows. In finding Belle Lucivia, you will also bring about another facing of your inner demons, the question being whether it will overpower you like it is destined too...' he responded finally looking to Hellboy.

'Again with the cursed fate...look I've got a family, I'm going nowhere' Hellboy said irritably.

'This will not be our last meeting,' the creature concluded, the darkness seeming to linger around its thin figure. Though as its gaze returned to Abe, he noted how the atmosphere seemed to be dimming around them. 'You have the chance to find her...to save her...' the Angel of Death remarked as the room began to fade, the last of the creature going with it as Abe, Liz and Hellboy felt their footing begin to lose grip of the floor. Though it was then, as if being thrown forwards, that the three friends suddenly regained their balance, the view clearing to reveal Abe's room once again...Looking over to see Clay and Johann stood at the door, the children ran to their parents as Agent Clay asked them in a shocked tone about their sudden vanishing from the room. Yet Abe's focus was on the gold chain which lay in his hand, a single teardrop landing and separating over it with the sapphire shining as he put his other hand to the silver chain around his neck...

Meanwhile in a secluded location, Belle lay in the centre of a large open clearing, the young telekinetic beginning to regain consciousness, her eyes opening weakly. 'Mm...' she murmured, her vision starting to clear as she put a hand out to support herself up. But that's when she felt something tight and cold covering her hands. Looking down to see a sphere shaped mould of silver encasing her hands and wrists. As her gaze followed the shackles that were linked to them, she found they were fixed securely into the ground, her legs unbound. Trying to lift her hands up, Belle felt the heavy weight within them, when she was suddenly alert, looking around the clearing, sensing more than one presence close by. Yet as a howl broke the silence startling her, Belle then felt a pain along the side of her forehead. The table...she had gotten knocked into it before falling unconscious...

'Well you put up more of a fight than expected; I suppose I should commend you for that much.' Glancing up with her eyes narrowed, Belle was now face to face with Fentran, his sinister expression belittling as he stood over her.

'What do you want with me?' Belle asked, already finding in his thoughts enough to tell her he hadn't gotten the children.

'I would have thought you may have figured it out by now,' he said moving lightly in front of her, his pace calm, as was his tone, yet something about his demeanour wasn't right.

Belle was also unable to shake off the sense he wasn't alone, though as her attention returned to him the moment he stopped pacing, Fentran was the first to speak again. 'You resemble your parents, the beauty of your mother from when I first met her, and the determination of your Father, but naturally look what happened to them...'

'Of course being the daughter of Glenna, you went for me too...so it made sense to you to use the children...you knew if I found out...if any of us found out...we'd be drawn to you.'

'An easy strategy...You're intelligent Belle, but you're stupid in the fact that you returned to the bureau alone.'

'I stopped you from taking the children, I may not have helped myself but at least I succeeded in that,' she responded, Fentran watching her evenly when a grin became present on his features which unnerved her a little.

'You may have done so, which I presume you used your "abilities" to figure out. Not that I would need to have done much with the children anyway. They can be so easily disposed of. But tell me, even though you may have intervened in one aspect of my plan, how do you think your dear Abraham will take your sudden disappearance?' Fentran suggested, enjoying the look of pain that entered her features when a number of growls entered the atmosphere, Belle's eyes widening at the silhouettes that began to appear around the edges of the clearing...

* * *

**I think that was quite an emotional chapter there, and with a character appearance that I doubt many will have expected. So a lot of questions left open there, it's now a race against time to get to Belle, but just what will happen as we near the most dramatic and climatic point of this fanfic? **

**Keep Reading, Reviewing and I'll be updating soon as I'm sure I won't get away with leaving it too long...:) and as always thankyou to my amazing reviewers! **

**Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	55. A Race Against Time

**Good evening everyone :), wow 2:30am again, lol not surprising, though I'm pretty tired now. But anyway to the chapter...**

**This chapter title really reflects on it, as you see the two different sides of the story and how the characters are affected by whats going on**

**A very emotional chapter ahead with a few dark elements, and the return of some characters...**

**Enjoy and review! Thankyou  
**

**

* * *

**

Looking from one to the other, Abe appeared considerably pale, his skin a lot greyer than normal, as he regained focus upon hearing Johann questioning what they could do to be of service. 'Getting the FBI out there searching would be an idea,' Hellboy remarked folding his arms, 'it's their fault Fentran got anywhere near her...'

'Have them look through Agent Fentran's belongings and files, it may tell us something of where he took Belle,' Abe said turning to them.

'I'll get right on it,' Clay nodded.

'The Angel of Death talked about close allies to Belle being important,' Liz voiced.

'Dale undoubtedly, he had the strongest bond and may be the only one who knew her secret.'

'What about the chauffeur?' Liz added,

'We'll need to contact them both and bring them here.'

'Ve can arrange ze calls...' Johann began, Abe shaking his head slightly,

'No...Right now we need clear and direct communication without messages being passed on. It's important for us in finding Belle...'

As the group nodded in agreement they then walked from Abe's room, Blue not looking back...It did not currently concern him that his room had been damaged, but worried him in knowing what had happened due to them arriving to late...a mistake he knew could not be made again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the glowing eyes watched Belle, her features paled as she glanced back to Fentran. 'Why do all this though?' she asked, a hint of her nerves slipping through her voice. 'What made you resent my family so much? I know you knew of my mother's abilities...' she began when his expression began to grow angry.

'Don't you get it yet Belle? You're mother, just like you. A freak, and yet she was treated normally. Do you know what it's like to be unaccepted? To be treated like you'll never be a part of what you want to be? When I worked with your Father it was clear I would never fit in, and they knew absolutely nothing of me. But the first time I met _her_ I knew she was different. Though she never showed any sign of it initially. She was treated so well, as were you and yet I could tell she was anything but ordinary...and why? Because no one knew her _secret_,' he near spat...

'How did you discover it?' Belle asked looking up to him, the presences that she felt continuing to worry her...

'You're mother was far too careless in those days. Of course she was wary of me. She didn't trust me rightfully. But her relaxed attitude when amongst those she trusted showed that she too was different. Call it an instinct...unfailing and always observant.'

'She answered the thoughts of another out loud,' Belle remarked seeing it in his mind, Fentran looking to her, with his eyes strangely focused as he responded. 'Exactly like your mother, but just like her you've made your mistakes Belle. I found that my strengths were to simply enlist those who were _worthy _of working with me.'

'So all the animosity was based on the way my mother was treated despite her abilities?' Belle remarked, 'then why my Father? Why me? And why my Mother? She did nothing to you...'

'Nothing...? No Belle...every day was something. She lived her life without fear, without worry...without danger...and then you, you got her "gift"...another one to add to the list. But I must thank your family for one thing. It made me stronger...releasing my anger in ways you can't even begin to imagine...Jones was the first to come to my way of understanding, though naturally after I had one behind me, the rest weren't too hard to follow. Even your Father's dear friend had met his fate long before Harold arrived...'

'Phil he's...'

'Gone but no length of running will stop him from what he's about to become. Again I congratulate you, you tried so hard to protect everyone around you, and just like Harold you're the reason it shall all be lost.'

'Their stronger than you think...' Belle remarked defiantly 'you think you can handle Red, Liz and Abe...but they know what they're doing...you may have me in binds but not them...'

'You think they can overpower me? They weren't even able to help you back in the bureau...as I said Belle you were stupid to return alone. You may have been able to put up a fight, but just like everyone else who's crossed my path you cannot win...you've evaded my grasp long enough...when I'm done only the true power will remain. I can manipulate whoever I want, creature or human. Why do you think that entity found you and the Icthyo Sapien so easily...why do you think that Manning found out so quickly about the little "hostage situation" at your family's home? I did it all Belle...'

'You tipped off my Father's investigators, and you...you were responsible for what attacked Abe...you monster...' she breathed in a mixture of horror, anger and fear,

'Correct...you really did well Belle I must confess, you found out more than I thought and you evaded my plots every single _damned time_,' he said his temper rising unexpectedly again. 'You just couldn't keep away could you, well now you really are the bait,' he said with a dark grin.

Watching with a smug expression, satisfied with Belle's reaction to all she was hearing, he began to back away. 'I trust you'll make no attempt to escape while I'm gone. I find that those braces which are holding your hands will be useful...' he remarked when he crouched down in front of her. 'There's no water for you to command...no ice for you to create and _no escape_...' he added smoothly, running a hand along her face, enjoying the way she flinched at his touch. 'The eyes are watching you Belle...they won't attack, but given the chance they won't hesitate in stopping any unwanted visitors,' he concluded, gesturing his hand around the edge of the clearing before bringing his face close to hers. 'Until dawn...' he muttered, Belle jerking her face from his hand, Fentran grinning at her sharp movement.

'Don't touch me...' she breathed, her voice shaken.

'Don't worry, my young psychic, I have no intentions of doing so yet...' he responded then straightening up as he walked away from her, Belle being left alone in the wilderness, the wind running cold as she was left in a silent atmosphere once again...

Following his fading form into the darkness, Belle found control over her body again which had since become frozen with fear. Yet now it was shaking slightly, Belle bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them as she rested her head against them. Feeling the tears which rolled silently down her face, she glanced up with deeply fearful eyes to see the surrounding creatures now visible around the base of the trees, her mind trying to block out any human thought that could be running through their minds...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the bureau, the house had become chaotic, Abe escaping from it in the living room as he called Dale through Belle's phone, the call being an unwelcome one as he was left to explain Belle's disappearance. 'So how'd he take it?' Hellboy asked joining Abe on the sofa as he hung up.

'Not well...as expected, he's on his way over now.'

'Well the FBI are searching everything, they've got warrants to pull all his stuff apart if they have to...something I suggested they do either way,' Hellboy remarked in an irritant tone as Abe merely nodded, putting his face in his hands. 'We'll get her back Abe,' he said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

'I let her down Red...I promised her she'd never have to fight alone again and now...'

'Hey, you can still keep that promise. Come on Abe, you've got to pull yourself together for Belle, she is out there with that jerk alone, but she's not going to give up and neither are you. None of us are. I don't care how long it takes, but we are gonna find her...'

'You're right,' Abe said standing up as Hellboy clapped him on the back.

'Two words I love to hear brother Blue,' he grinned as they left the room.

'So what do we know?' Liz asked as they walked into the meeting room.

'Enough to know that Fentran is holding Belle with a reason...'

'Which is what?'

'Belle's family, well namely her Father and Mother had some form of link with Fentran which goes right back-'

'To when Belle was born, yes...The former colleague who was attacked by Agent Fentran told her this...' Abe responded, remembering their recent visit to Maine just before the events surrounding his birthday.

'Yes but he is now a lost source,' An Agent remarked that sat near Clay.

'What do you mean "lost"?' Liz replied with concern.

'He's gone...we don't know where though,' Agent Clay said with a sigh, 'his wife said that he is safe but can't provide us with any details on his whereabouts, and tracking his calls has so far been futile.'

'Then what do we have to go on? Come on most of you worked with this guy for half a year! Belle's missing and he is dangerous. The longer we stand around, the longer Belle's alone with the creep,' Hellboy said trying to get the point across.

'Trace Fentran's car, his associates, and every person close to him until we find something. Red is right, times short and we cannot waste it, if the FBI are going to help then you need to do all you can to help us find her,' Abe said putting his hands on the table carefully, his posture tense as his voice. 'We may also find something that relates to Phil, Harold...even Manning...look and see if there is any connection,' he instructed.

Leaving the room, Hellboy was behind him as Clay began to give orders, Liz coming to the door with Abe as she asked him where he was going. 'Outside,' he said, his voice softer now as he spoke, 'Fentran had to have come into contact with something, whether it be the marble steps, or the hand rail or something...I've just got to do all I can to find her...'

'Oh Abe...' she sighed putting a hand on his arm, 'you know we're with you all the way. She'll be okay Abe...I'm sure of it,'

'Thank you,' he responded grateful to hear the words of comfort, feeling he needed it as he moved back upstairs and out into the front grounds.

Working throughout the day, the FBI soon filled the corridors of the bureau, an unwelcoming memory to Red as he walked through them. 'I keep thinkin' one of them is gonna turn around and send me to our room any minute,' he complained to Liz, the pyrokinetic also denoting her distaste for the FBI's arrival, but kept her view balanced.

'They're here to help Red. If it means we find Belle sooner it will be worth it.'

'I know Liz; I just hope Abe can keep himself together...'

'He will, he knows what's important,' she responded, going into the dining room where tracking devices and laptops were set up, all the phones wired to record any calls...

'Oh yeah they didn't waste their time,' Hellboy frowned...

Meanwhile out at the front Abe was overlooking the place of Fentran's departure, the tape which surrounded the area giving him the chance to find anything from surrounding surfaces. Knowing they may otherwise have been clashed with Agents who crossed it, Abe moved carefully, picking up a few pieces from the gravelled ground when he noted an imprinted area from where Myer's had previously fallen. Yet as he rested a hand over the white stones, he found himself looking back in time. Seeing at first nothing, Abe heard a door, seeing Fentran emerge from the bureau and walk through him, quickly putting Belle on the back seat of the car as he murmured incoherently. Watching as Belle was bound despite her unconsciousness, the wave of helplessness washed over Abe once again, when he caught sight of the number plate and the direction the car drove off in, when just like John the vision had blacked out.

Looking up from his crouched position, Abe saw Clay stood by the entranceway to the house, his expression serious as he watched Abe who –after rising to his feet- came over, hearing the questions in Clay's mind before he spoke them. 'Belle was taken north; Fentran followed the road up and headed left. I have the number plate of the car it was a black Ferrari just as John had told us.'

'Then provided he hasn't changed cars we can still track it,' Clay remarked, both about to go in at a quick pace when another car pulled in, coming to a sharp stop as Dale emerged from the driver's seat. 'Abraham!' he called, Abe telling Clay to go on with the information for tracing as he waited for Dale to join him.

'You were delayed?' Abe remarked, Dale pausing remembering how Blue had the same clairvoyance as Belle when he then began to hastily explain himself.

'Before I left I got a call from Glenna...'

'Belle's mother...' Abe responded in disbelief,

'Right, but she told me something was going to happen, and if it wasn't intervened... then Belle would be taken.'

'She had a premonition of her daughter's disappearance, obviously just before it happened...' Abe breathed in understanding.

'Yeah but that's not everything, when she found out, Glenna told me that the only way we could find her was by locating the area where Fentran previously attacked Harold...'

'Previously attacked...then there must be a record of it on Harold's file,' Abe said, Dale following as they near ran back into the house.

'So what happened I mean where was she when she you know...-'

'Here...Belle had discovered that Fentran was coming here for our Godchildren whilst he had created numerous distractions to trick us out of the area and worse, in separate directions.'

'Yeah, he played us all for idiots which is a big mistake, as well as just insulting,' Hellboy remarked indignantly as he approached them.

'Hellboy...' Dale breathed in shock.

'Yeah that's right, nice to meet ya,' he remarked, Dale's expression almost amusing to him as he held up the remnants of Belle's damaged locator, his golden eyes showing a more serious gaze which met Abe's. 'I found it on Father's desk,' he added, Abe frowning as he took it in his hand, witnessing the brief moment where Belle tried to reach for it, and Fentran sliding the silver dagger so easily through it.

'So she lost it during the fight,' he remarked with a sigh,

'How do you know that? And what is it?' Dale asked in confusion,

'It's one of our ways of communicating with each other during missions, through wireless transmissions, but this one has been crushed in the centre beyond repair,' he explained when Liz interrupted them.

'Hurry we've found something!' she said, the three going into the dining room and looking over the shoulder of Agent Clay who brought up numerous files on the computer screen, sources of information providing them with records.

'We've got in...this is the injury logs from when Harold worked for the government and here...is all we need to know on everyone who worked for them, with the files being dated back to when Harold and Phil worked there.'

'Does it specify when Phil was admitted to hospital, it should be listed as work leave if I'm right,' Abe suggested.

'...and where was the location?' Liz added.

'Well according to the files, the government agency received a distress call to alert the nearby hospital and collect him on the near the cross between the north Guilford road and the Steward road in Maine...'

'That's not far from the Lucivia's home, but it's all dense forestry around there...'

'Not to someone who knows it,' Clay remarked.

'If he's gotten Belle there he'd have her far enough in,'

'We'll find her,' Abe deduced confidently, glancing down at her golden necklace which he partially withdrew from his jacket. 'I never look into the future of objects or items as it's never a definitive vision, but in this case I have too...I can see Belle wearing this again...'

Exchanging glances as the team formed together, Red, Abe, Liz, Dale, Johann and Clay all readied themselves to leave, preparing for the trip ahead as they made to leave the bureau. Whilst the four by four was being set up and packed with the guns and ammo Hellboy wanted to bring, Abe came out and put some books on the back seat, checking he had everything as he went past Belle's room when something made him look in. Opening the door carefully and looking around, everything was as it had been when she had left it the last time she had been in, the picture of them all that hung above her bed making him for a moment pause at the end of her bed. Just looking into her shining eyes and seeing her delicate smile as she stood with him, Hellboy and Liz it made his heart sink to know that she would be in distress, and still very much in danger. 'Hey Abe! You got everything?' Hellboy called, Abe coming from his reverie, regaining focus as he went from the room, glancing back for one last time before mounting the stairs.

'Yes,' he responded, Hellboy handing him a black padded jacket to wear under his leather one.

'Bullet proof,' he said simply, not that we're gonna need it if Fentran is an entity himself.'

'Umili,' Abe nodded walking with him, silently worrying what Belle would do if faced with a transformed Fentran. 'I've been trying to look through all Belle discovered about the creature, as it's what we'll undoubtedly be facing.'

'Anything on how to stop it?'

'Nothing specific, so I presume we're alright using any means of approach,' Abe remarked.

'Great,' Hellboy responded, 'cause when we find him, that guy isn't going to know what hit him.'

'Quite,' Abe replied...having no intentions of stopping Hellboy...not this time...

As they set off with night falling as they headed towards Maine, the car was fairly, with the exception of the rustling of papers, and very low discussions on how to approach the situation once they arrived. Though as Abe looked up to the car window and saw the sky clouding over, with the stars being hidden behind them, dimming the light even further, he pressed a hand lightly to the glass. His gaze wistful, but his heart never giving up as with each mile they covered he felt for her gentle aura, her last words to him running though Abe's mind. _I love you_...

* * *

**So it really is a race against time, what will happen when they find Belle and in the time leading up to it? How will they come out in a fight against Fentran as a team? A few twists yet to come, and some very much unexpected...but what else could you expect from me lol? I hope your all still finding it just as intense and gripping as intended... **

**Thankyou again to all my reviewers who've given me 323 reviews, you're all incredible, and so supportive as well as complimenting, it's really lovely.  
**

**I shall update soon with the next chapter, as I have already started it ;) **

**Review and Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	56. The Wrath of a Rogue Agent

**Good evening :) Hope your all okay. It's unbelieveable how long I've been working on certain scenes in this chapter (in the case of one about three days lol), so but I got there in the end and I think this chapter will not dissapoint. Before I go onto the chapter tonight which contains scenes that have -as I said- been some of my most difficult to work with, there's just a couple of notes I'd like to add. During the new chapter there is one use of strong language (think it's just one lol), but I'm better mentioning it. It does also have some scenes that may provoke tears (I should know after writing it lol), and finally that this chapter will truly show what my writing is all about with the suspense, true love - more will be seen of that in the next couple of chapters really, and the twists I doubt any of you could have possibly anticipated. **

**Additional note- sorry I forgot to add this in, but I thought I will now. As with a few writers I find music really inspirational for writing, so and in the last couple of chapters especially I've found certain songs very helpful, so here's a quick list of recent songs I used for recent chapters (if you listen to them with the music you'll see what I mean). **

**53- Shifu Faces Tai Lung - kung fu panda - it was used a lot when I was writing the fight scene between Belle and Fentran's henchmen**

**54- King of Pride Rock - The lion king, - during Fentran and Belle's scene. and I will put this chapters music in the lower Author's note as Chapter 55 didn't have a particular song.  
**

**So without further ado, review and enjoy....**

**

* * *

**

Looking up into the clearing as rain began to fall, the clouds above remained as dark as ebony. Feeling the element against her skin, the first droplets falling lightly on her shoulder, the fine rain mixed with her tears as it fell across her face, reflecting Belle's emotions when she looked down to her hands. Sitting back, her attempts to break free from the binds futile she then tried to position her hand, and closed her eyes as she concentrated on the water when she felt it...dryness.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Arriving in Maine, Dale directed them easily, knowing the directions they'd need to take. But upon passing Belle's home it provoked a sideward glance and a silence which followed within the car. Yet Abe was certain he saw something in the grounds of the manor, but glancing back only darkness lingered there, Dale's remark regaining their attention as they drove down a quieter road. 'We're close...'

'Vhen ve arrive it iz vital zat ve stay in at least small groups I feel,' Johann remarked, the others nodding in agreement.

'Are you sure you're gonna be alright in there kid?' Hellboy asked Dale, the ex security guard assuring it.

'Belle's my friend I'm not letting her go without any extra help,' he responded, Abe smiling slightly when he sensed something.

'Stop the car,' he said, the engine quietening as the car slowed, Abe getting out of the car and walking to the beaten path which thinly lined the side of the road.

'What did you see Abe?' Liz asked as they waited for him to observe the surroundings.

'I can feel Belle's aura...she's around this area,' he replied his eyes reflecting the hope he had, Dale seeing it as they joined him in the rain.

'I'll get the equipment,' Clay said going round to the back of the car, Hellboy giving him a hand as a he loaded the Samaritan and holstered it. As each team member took their guns and attached locators to their waist belts, Dale was also handed both, Hellboy certain he'd probably need it.

'You do know how to fire a gun right?'

'Yeah I got training for it last year, working in the security department you do find it's a requirement,' he responded, putting the bullets in and snapping the gun back.

'This isn't good,' Liz frowned, looking as the rain fell, 'my ability will be useless in this weather...'

'We'll be alright babe,' Hellboy reassured her

'Ja, you have a gun Agent Sherman vhich vill cover you, after all it may not be ze most visest of choices to use your telekinesis in ze forest.'

'You're probably right,' Liz nodded, though her expression didn't ease as Hellboy turned to Abe.

'What way are we going?'

'We'll need to progress through the forest and just follow her aura,' he answered 'though if Fentran knows this place well enough he'll have taken her through areas which may be hard to get past and have even laid traps. So we'll need to tread carefully.'

'You guys go on ahead I'm going to get the FBI to trace us and send back up, we might need it,' Clay remarked,

'So trusting of us Clay,' Hellboy grinned before turning to Abe, 'right what are we doing then? Staying together?'

'It would be for the best,' Abe nodded, the team finally making their way through the damp and marshy ground that led off the path and into the forest. Making their way through the closed in area, trying to move silently around was near enough impossible, though to begin with all was quiet between the four friends, Dale trusting in the fact that if Belle could be so relaxed around these people then he could be too. Though as they lost sight of the road behind them, Dale watched as Abe carefully felt for Belle's aura, the feeling becoming stronger as they steadily passed through the trees...

'Abe?' Dale asked after a few minutes, seeing him lower his palm for a moment,

'Yes?' Abe responded, his gaze to Belle's friend prompting him to continue.

'How is it you were able to be so confident back there...So calm?'

'If I wasn't, I'd find it harder to focus on finding Belle's aura. It will lead us to her, but I need a clear mind, a clouded one has affected my judgement before, and I cannot allow it to happen again...I have to remain calm...for her...'

'I hate to think how frightened she is...'

'It's something I try not to think of in staying as calm as I can,' Abe replied, the simple thought of her fear making him feel deep worry for her. Yet it was then as the silence fell between them that Abe had his hand raised again, being fully aware of all that was going on around him as Clay's voice sounded through their locators. 'Hey, everything's quiet on this end, I got through to the FBI, you want me to follow you in?'

'Yeah, you'd better bring extra ammo with ya, we may need it,' Hellboy remarked when he noted how the mud was starting to harden the farther they got in.

'The rain hasn't reached too far in,' Abe remarked, when he paused, something seeming to shine through the thick mass of trees up ahead.

'What do you have Abe?'

'I can sense something other than Belle's aura, more than just one and whatever they are, their energies are consistent...'

'In English?' Hellboy asked, Blue somewhat expecting it as he rephrased.

'I think we may be dealing with numerous entities. But they seem to be the same...'

'Well doesn't this day just keep getting better,' Red sighed, 'so let me guess that's what you've seen?'

'No...I can see _something_ up ahead though...'

'That can't be an opening surely, I thought this was all contained, they have no permission to cut anything down around this area,' Dale remarked seeing farther ahead.

'If it iz a clearing zen ve may be exposing ourselves,' Johann added, Abe trying to listen for any thoughts ahead, praying that he would hear Belle's soft voice enter his mind as he tried to tune in with her.

'Well we've gotta find Fentran, so it helps if we can actually see where we're going,' Hellboy replied as he broke off a tree branch in his way, tossing it lightly to the ground.

'Belle's close,' Abe suddenly remarked, a wave of relief rushing over him to know that she at least must be conscious for her aura to feel as it did.

'Which way?'

'Straight ahead,' he answered confidently, unaware of just how close they were exactly as they moved quickly and carefully towards the clearing, the thick foliage of the trees shielding the rain off them as the wind blew through it.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

As the darkness of the sky loomed over her, Belle noted how the surrounding creatures were slowly edging nearer to her, when her eyes were drawn to something which seemed to hold back. It's skin was greyer than those that approached her, it's eyes also not having the same gleam, yet it soon faded back into the forest, Belle realising the Umili didn't seem to have even acknowledged it's presence, instead coming closer...As she tried in desperation to pull her hands free, the metal that covered her hands seemed to tighten, Belle gasping in pain. Though that was the moment when she sensed something above the Umili, it making her heart race as she dared to believe the aura she felt. _Abe? _She questioned at first in her mind, with no answer returning, the disheartened feeling sinking in initially when she heard a rustling sound of leaves breaking...and with it a voice in her mind and aloud reaching her ears. 'Belle!' the young hydrokinetic seeing a pair of blue orb like eyes she knew only too well...

'Abe? Abe!' she called, her attempt to stand brought to a stop by the binds that weighed down her hands.

'Belle!' the voice was different, but the first person she could see was her beloved Abraham now beside her as he knelt down to her level, taking her in his arms...the emotions she felt from him strong, even as he moved back slightly to look at her. 'Belle...thank goodness your safe...' he breathed, his voice soft.

'Abe...' she whispered with her voice trembling as she moved her arms as best she could to hold onto him, 'you came...'

'Of course I did,' he whispered in response, Belle feeling the tears in her eyes when he finally let her go to see how she some of the injuries she'd sustained.

'I can't even lift my hands...' she admitted weakly, her eyes shining as he moved to look at the heavy metal casing that held her.

'How could he do this to you?' Abe remarked looking up to her and tracing a hand along her left cheek as he rested his forehead against hers, Belle appreciating the now gentle touch, 'it'll be alright, we'll get you free,' he promised her.

'It iz barbaric vhat he has done to her,' Johann remarked, Belle looking up to see her friends stood over her.

'It's more than barbaric,' Dale said in a disgusted tone as he also came to her level, 'I'm just glad you're alright,'

'Oh he's gonna look unrecognisable when I'm done with him, he's really crossed the line now,' Hellboy growled.

'No,' Belle remarked sitting up as she looked at them. 'You need to listen to me. This was planned, it's a trap, Fentran knew you'd come and find me, we don't have any time,' she said worried, Abe steadying her as he tried to inspect the locks that bound her hands in the weak light. 'Belle, we need to get these off you,' Abe remarked 'Red can't you break it?'

'I don't know, the last time I had to break anything like this the only way was to wake up my "inner demon"…and I don't feel like trying to kill you, isn't Fentran enough?' he replied

'You have to get to safety...' Belle began when a series of howls broke out, the team turning to see the wolf like creatures moving out, where at the heart of them Fentran stood.

'Well, well, just as I predicted,' he remarked smoothly, 'it's quite a pleasant turn to see you're all here...it will save me having to track any of you down later. But I'm afraid I won't have the pleasure of killing most of you myself. After all I intend to go for the strongest of the prey, and _anyone _who plans to get in my way.'

'You're all talk Fentran, enough of the speeches, after seeing what you've done, I couldn't give a damn on what your "plans" are,' Hellboy said bitterly. 'I don't know a lot about fighting other than using my fists, but one rule always stands, never hit a woman...'

'Hellboy, no doubt the strongest, or should I say...Anung Un Rama?' he taunted glaring purposefully at his shaved down horns.

'Stop it!' Belle said, 'you cannot judge us when you yourself aren't truly human. I know what you are...' she breathed coldly, Fentran turning to her with his eyes narrowed.

'Say it…' he challenged in a dangerously low voice.

'Umili...'

'Clever girl, but tell me, seen as you have the answers to it all, perhaps you have worked out who was responsible for your Father's _death_...'

'My Father's death...?' she breathed,

'Ah so you haven't yet worked it out, but you've been looking in the right direction Belle, my men have been busy trying to sort out your interferences, but alas they still failed me.'

'What did you do to them?' Abe remarked, 'they were all once human,'

'You we're so certain that he could turn back to the way he was, but you see he, again, was unlike those who stood with me. He was stronger, more powerful. But he was also unwilling. The tranquilizer was unfortunately a requirement for him. Even as he was beaten he wouldn't see reason...so he was in the end forced to follow our way of thinking...'

'What did you do to him?' she questioned, dreading the answer,

'You tell me Belle, what did I do? You know what I am; you have all the answers so tell me,'

'You-you went so far as to nearly kill him...all of those you're stood with...' she remarked in shock, her voice still shaking.

'...to leave the mark of crossed fangs and mixing your blood with theirs...putting them under an incurable curse,' Abe finished being beside her protectively.

'Just as I thought, too knowledgeable for your own good, but I'm afraid you made a slight mistake. In the end I didn't "nearly kill him." I succeeded...' he remarked dragging out each word as he watched the emotional pain Belle endured.

'You monster...' she stammered, Abe resting his hand on her arm, watching between them as they learnt all that Fentran had done.

'What you have done is far from human, you won't go free after what you've done,' Liz said angrily.

'Hurting Belle was your lowest,' Abe agreed,

'...and you're coming to save her was your weakest move Icthyo Sapien...none of you stand a chance now...because after all...I...pulled...the trigger.' In a flash at these words Belle's vision was suddenly overcome with a race of images, and the gun shot which had been the last notable sound she had heard on that day...

'You-you killed him...you murderer!' she cried, her voice breaking. Though as Hellboy looked to her with sympathy, he glanced back raising his gun as he uttered darkly

'Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't shoot you now for all you've done to this lady,'

'Hit a chord have I?' Fentran suggested with a twisted grin,

'You sadistic bastard,' Dale snapped 'you think you're all powerful but all you've done is ruin lives because you can't handle the fact you're different.'

'That and he's a coward who can't fight his own battles,' Hellboy said returning the taunts though it held a stronger effect than anticipated...

As Fentran turning back with a livid expression, his face began to contort with rage as his back arched and he yelled out in agony, his form lowering into a crouched position as he turned into a monstrous beast larger, more deadly than any of them had seen from Harold's transformation. As Belle desperately fought against her restraints, she screamed as the creature ran at her when Hellboy was suddenly there dragging the wolf away from her as Abe moved in front of Belle. The shock of it had left her wide-eyed with her heart racing as Hellboy was lunged at by the other Umili that now readied themselves to attack them. Looking on in horror as Hellboy became lost in the midst of the wolves on him; Liz brought forth her flames throwing a blast in Hellboy's direction to no avail as the heavy rainfall extinguished them. As the numerous Umili began to spread themselves out, going for Liz, Dale, Johann, Agent Clay and Red, Abe stood over Belle, knowing that she alone was Fentran's target.

'Dale!' she called out, her childhood friend narrowly ducking as a beast flew over him.

'Abe you have to help them, leave me I'll be okay,' she said,

'Belle I can't do that,' he began, Belle knowing how torn he was, and how she would be exactly the same in his position, but she also knew what was right the right thing to do.

'Please, you have to help them, I can't get these off my hands, not without Red, you have to leave me, please...' she uttered, looking into his eyes. 'I don't want any of you doing this but we have no choice,' she said suppressing her fears as he finally nodded.

'I love you,' he breathed, taking his gun as he stood up,

'I love you too,' she replied, the move something Fentran had been anticipating as he leapt back, getting out of Hellboy's reach.

Though as his eyes fell on Belle, the grey wolf she had previously seen suddenly emerged, hitting him side on, the two beginning to encircle each other as Fentran growled 'So you decided to join us Phil? Even though you're attitude still hasn't full shifted, it can be easily arranged,' he voiced, the wolf opposing him snarling as Belle realised something was different about the grey furred entity, appearances aside. _Stay__ away from my daughter…_ it growled in its thoughts, Belle freezing in shock, the aura felt so familiar to her...yet unbelievable...impossible...until a voice rang through her mind...a memory...

"'_I think there's a lot that can be said for a daughter, who shows so much emotion, when the man who died was not your father…' she remarked sympathetically._

'_Mother…I know it was him…the way he looked at me…the way he asked me to forgive him…it was his voice…his eyes, it was him…'_

'_Belle, sometimes we see things in a light we believe to be true…'"_

The meaning, it made so much sense now...what if something had happened which had altered the fate of her Father before it hit reality...in her dream, Belle had been shown the way to finding out what curse had been put upon her Father...the information it told painting a dark picture...but something was more prominent now...It said that they were shape-shifters in origin…but could it be that the Umili we're linked through their souls...taking command from a single dominant leader... That was when she realised her Father couldn't be dead if someone had helped him in his final moments, Glenna knew all along, that's what she was trying to tell her…he was still alive…

Though as Fentran knocked the wolf aside, Belle saw it land half on its feet as Fentran then rounded on Belle, impatient with the caused delays, a growl erupting from his chest as he walked towards her, its eyes set as he went to pounce.

'_BELLE!' _ roared a voice in her mind as the creature ran at her,

'Father!' she exclaimed, the beast snickering evilly as he came to a stop near her,

'Pathetic girl, I'm not your father…' he said in an almost disgusted manner,

'I wasn't talking to you…' she remarked darkly, Fentran turning to see the large beast that was now equally matched to him, standing on its hind legs, and throwing itself at Fentran, Hellboy shooting at the Umili to get them off, the dozens that seemed to be fighting them all determined to get in the way of any of them helping Belle. However as Fentran knocked her father aside Belle using all her strength to try and command the water powers she held, the force so hard to control under the pressure with her hands bound, her heart aching as she was unable to help those she loved.

'NO!' she yelled, Abe going around and guiding the beast away from her only to be lunged at, narrowly missing a swipe of his claws, 'Please, don't hurt him, not Abe…Please,' she begged, Blue shooting Fentran in his shoulder sending him rearing in pain.

'There's too many of them!' Liz exclaimed, shooting at a fast pace, bullets flying and sounding through the rain and darkness, when upon the second strike, Fentran ripped through Abe's jacket cutting deep into it, and again across his back as he was flung across to the edge, falling at the stump of a tree.

'ABE!' Belle screamed; seeing he was now unmoving, Harold about to move once again towards Fentran when her screams ran louder than anything else, ceasing the fighting as the light from her ice began to form, energy drawing itself towards her and building around her clenched hands. The power was covering the inside of the metal restraints and beginning to ride up her wrist, as the steel locks shook, finally breaking off her hands as the ice which had built up exploded through them, sending a blast of ice across the field, breaking between Abe and Fentran and striking numerous Umili.

'that...is enough...' she said, her breathing heavy as she rose up, her body shaking again with ice bearing at her hands, the rain falling harder than ever, her emotions unintentionally controlling the force that it fell with.

Yet with the unexpected outburst came the advantage as Liz headed on the fight, Dale, Clay and Johann following in suite to stop the opposing enemies, Johann attempting to control them through his ectoplasmic form whilst Belle ran to Abe, Hellboy throwing off the remaining wolves and hitting one sharply in the side with his stone fist that threatened to corner Liz. Yet that was when she saw it, his darkened eyes and sharp horns raising up as he looked to her, Liz unable to tell whether he recognised her and fearing the worst as Fentran and Harold began to fight viciously. 'Abe?!' Belle remarked desperately, relieved to see him conscious but petrified at the same time, 'its hopeless how can I stop it?' she said helping to support him up and seeing the blood that seeped through his jacket. 'Oh no...' she breathed, tearing the hem of her skirt and wrapping it securely over his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 'It's going to be okay,' she soothed, her voice unsteady.

'Belle, it's alright,' he started, cupping her face with a single hand, when they looked to see Fentran in a bitter fight with Hellboy and Harold, Abe clutching her arm as Belle went to help them.

'Red's awakened the demon in him...Anung Un Rama...he's unstable...it's too dangerous to intervene.'

'We have to do something.'

'I have to remind him of who he is,' Liz said coming over to them, Dale with her as he knelt beside them.

'Dale please look after Abe,' Belle told him pleadingly, seeing him about to argue when she took his shoulders, 'I have to do this I won't let someone die needlessly, my Father's at threat again, I can't lose him again, I'm the only one who has any use of my abilities in this weather.'

'Belle…no…' Abe began, trying to stand up when a howl of pain interrupted them, Belle gasping at the sight before her. Seeing her father lay barely conscious, Fentran backing up triumphant, all the memories came flooding back, a hand clutched against her chest whilst her hair blew forward. Running out onto the field and going down in front of him, Belle tried desperately to awaken Harold, running a hand through his fur when she turned to see Fentran poised over her, his shadow looming over them both. 'Hellboy,' Belle said, 'look at me...' hoping that he would recognise her, when she looked back to Fentran fearfully as the black blood fell from his fangs, murderous intentions clear in his eyes and thoughts. As everyone looked in to see her backing up, Belle let out a terrified scream moving to try and help her and her father when in a swift motion every ally moved in together. Though it was that very moment when Hellboy's eyes regained their golden glimmer; Belle gathering water in her weakened hands ready to use a single shot against Fentran believing it to be her only chance of saving them both. As guns we're withdrawn, Abe already aiming with the intention of simply wounding him, the true final action was the most surprising of all. Belle felt sudden movement from behind her as Harold got to his feet and dove over her, biting into Fentran's neck as he jumped towards them, refusing to loosen his grip as Fentran howled and writhed, clawing at Harold's chest as he tried to free himself. _Not again..._he growled in his thoughts _you murdered too many of my friends, turned them into cold-blooded killers, but you will not have my daughter... _As Belle looked away from the scene, keeping her eyes off it, Fentran's body began to slump, losing its posture as it fell slowly to the ground, the surrounding Umili watching as Harold finally let go, standing back and shaking his head as he looked up to the remaining Umili. The fighting had stopped, the bullets we're silent, and all was motionless.

As silence rang through, the others managed to move around to Belle, Liz going to Hellboy relieved to see he hadn't let his inner demon overtake him. Yet Harold only looked at his daughter for a single moment, before he then turned to the remaining Umili, the message going between them as they approached Fentran, dragging his lifeless animal form into the darkness of the woods, Abe going to Belle and turning her to face him as he felt her shaking, his hands also unsteady as they rested on her arms. 'Are you alright?' he asked dropping his gun,

'I...I think so...' she muttered, putting her arms carefully around his neck and embracing him gently, 'Oh Abe...' she whispered, their friends looking on when the wolf began to walk away from them.

'Wait!' Belle called, the creature stopping and turning to face her, Belle half reaching out but then withdrawing her hand as Abe let her go, watching her walk up to him. 'Father?' Looking as the Umili lowered its head, she listened for his thoughts as he looked up to her, finally breathing in his mind..._My dearest daughter..._

As her eyes widened Belle was now only a metre from her Father when she fell to her knees, those around her starting to move forward for fear she was in pain when she looked into her Father's soft eyes.

'I was so afraid I'd lost you,' she stammered, her smile weak as she tried to hold back the tears,

_Belle... _he uttered in her mind, watching her carefully,_ you held on to the belief that despite the monster you saw…your father still lay beneath the surface…and I was always there. Watching...Waiting, for the moment I could tell you I was here and that it would be alright…but in truth I was ashamed of what I had become. I had no control over what I was doing, and for years I was a simply vile excuse for a human being. _

'No, it was never your fault, all you did...it was try and protect us all...and you lived up to that. But I- how did you survive I mean I heard the gun-shots, saw you move in front of me...we were all there...'

_You saw my image die, but my soul parted from the body before I was shot, you witnessed not my death...but Phil's. _

'But then that means that when I spoke to Phil it was really...'

_Me...Yes Belle, but I couldn't possibly tell you then that it was me. Phil saved my life, he knew what was happening to me...of all our original team he was the only one who had been able to retain his old personality and keep control on his curse. But on that day, when I began to recognise your voice, Phil spoke to me...he wasn't there but I knew it was him. He told me it wasn't my time, and that you would need me...and that he could finally return the debt of his life which I had previously saved. All he asked me was that I looked after Maria and that was the last I saw of it all. The next moment I was stood in an unknown room, looking at the reflection of Phil in the glass panes...and that was when I could hear the gun shots...and I knew it was over. _

'Phil was the one who put himself in front of me...' Belle breathed, Hellboy breaking the connection and conversation that was going on between the two.

'Okay what are we talking about here?'

'My Father wasn't the one who died, Phil somehow switched places with him in soul, and died to protect me, he told my Father that it wasn't his time and that he would need to help me.'

_After all that I'd done...all that I'd unwillingly put you through, and I was being given a second chance. At first I wanted to end my life, but when you came that day I realised I couldn't do it... _he said, Belle looking back to him.

'What changed your mind?'

_You still described yourself as my daughter in front of who you thought was my best friend and your godfather. That was the first time I had looked at you since what happened with real vision. My first thoughts towards you were so proud...I had stayed initially to look after Maria as I had promised Phil...I think she knew deep down what had happened. She let me go when I told her I had to. I knew Fentran would follow you, track you down because you were the only one left. _

'...and Mother knew you were alive? She found you,' Belle guessed,

_Your mother…when she left, she didn't find me at first, but lingered near you…knowing that if the time came she would give herself up to keep you safe…because she was the first to possess the power that you inherited. _

'So she left Maine to keep an eye on me…because she knew I was at threat?'

_Yes…your mother has received many premonitions in the past…and all have been accurate, she told me of your being in danger, and I was aware Fentran would bring you here. I had no intentions of letting him anywhere near you, but naturally, your friends also arrived in time to help. They're very...protective. _

'Yes they are,' she smiled softly; 'they're all very dear to my heart. But how could you think I'd be ashamed of you? I found it so difficult...because I thought I'd lost the chance to try and make amends, to try and gain your acceptance…' she remarked tears finally beginning to shine in her amethyst eyes.

_You're so much like your mother. So beautiful and so gentle hearted, _he responded in her thoughts, Belle smiling as she responded with a slight laugh 'I don't think after tonight I look quite as I would normally,' her gesture to her hair and clothes which were wet through and the injuries which were present upon her skin.

_It doesn't matter, to me you'll always be my beautiful daughter...but I'm afraid I cannot stay, you need medical attention and while I am myself now, it will not last...I'm being slowly consumed by this curse and more than likely I will lose all recognition of who I am within a few weeks as the process is almost complete...so this may indeed be our last meeting._

'I understand...but it's just so soon...I thought I'd lost you, and now even though I have you back...it just hurts to know it won't be for long' she remarked wistfully, feeling sadness at the thought of being without her father once again.

_I'll always be with you Belle...no matter what happens, you will always have my strength, as will you have your mothers. But you have clearly devoted friends who I know will take care of you...their actions tonight have shown me that...and I know you also care for them very deeply. _

'Then before you go, there's one thing I want to ask you...'

_Of course, anything _he replied, Belle now looking round to Abe and reaching for his hand, Blue coming down to her level, his fine hand resting on hers as he offered her a reassuring gaze. 'This is Abe,' she said glancing between them, 'I'd never thought that I'd get a chance to, well, introduce you both...and not that this is how I'd imagined doing it, I just really wanted you to meet. Abe's been such a support to me in the past few months, as have all of them,' she smiled looking around to her friends before back to her Father who watched them both with an expression she couldn't read.

'I just wanted Abe to meet you...but the Father I knew was really you, because I love him so much,' she smiled, her head resting against his shoulder as Abe smiled at her softly before looking to her Father, Abe noting how cold Belle's hands were.

'...and you can't be judgemental if you look in a mirror,' Hellboy added, Abe and Belle looking to him as Liz hit him lightly on the arm.

'You don't say that,' she said, Hellboy putting his arm around her and kissing her, as Abe shook his head knowingly 'well at least I know you're back to normal.'

'Red means well...' Belle began,

_No he's right; I cannot be judgemental, it would have been wrong of me to do be that way...you can tell him that..._

_I can understand you just as your daughter can..._ Abe explained calmly through his thoughts the wolf directing its gaze to him as it bowed its head slightly.

_Before I came out tonight to help Belle, I had to watch my daughter be treated brutally...but when you arrived with your friends, you showed so much devotion to Belle. I'd seen you before tonight...you we're willing to take a bullet for her when she visited who you presumed to be Phil...you took those injuries for her...all of you fought together as a team... _

'Though I wish they hadn't, I didn't want anyone to get hurt,' Belle remarked, her tone soft as Abe brushed a stray strand of her damp hair back.

'I'll be alright,' he responded gently, Harold, continuing with their friends around them.

_Which is why I think you're the best for my daughter...because it doesn't matter about my opinions, what matters is that you make her happy and I can tell she loves you..._

'So much,' Belle smiled squeezing Abe's hand weakly, her fatigue high, 'thank you...'

_Just one thing Belle, remember me how I was... _

'I always will,' she promised, with tears sparkling in her eyes, Red showing complete understanding in his features as he thought of his own Father...

Putting her arms around Harold and feeling the soft fur against her skin she whispered softly, 'I love you Daddy...'

_I love you too Belle…_ he responded in her thoughts, Belle sitting back and wiping her tears away as he stood on all fours. _Goodbye..._

'Tell Mother I said I love her too,'

_You will see her again one day soon I'm sure..._

'Goodbye,' she whispered, Harold walking away, only glancing back for one last time before going out of sight.

Belle wasn't sure what it was on that dawning morning. Whether it was the howl that sounded in the forest which she knew belonged to her Father, the bright eyes that had shone on the outskirts of the forest which undoubtedly belonged to her mother who whispered in Belle's mind how much she loved her daughter...or whether it was being surrounded by those who loved her. But whatever had caused the vibrant sparkle in her eyes, despite their injuries and wounds, as they had promised one another they came out not just as a team, but as the closest of friends...

* * *

**So a dramatic chapter? With it's fair share of moments, intense, shocking, surprising, and very sweet in some places...but it's still not over yet....:) **

**This chapters music of inspiration was again King of Pride Rock- The Lion King - when Fentran first comes back and sees the team and talks about Belle's fathers death. **

**& Happy Ending instrumental- Beauty and the Beast - Belle's scene with Abe, her Father and everyone :)  
**

**Still more romance to come, along with some special events and such as we draw closer to the ending of this fanfic :( and the beginning of the new fanfic :) (which I should hopefully have the video trailer ready for soon)...  
**

**I will be updating soon, I hope you enjoyed and please review - I still can't believe it's at 330 Reviews, you've all just been absolutely fantastic as always and I just want to say thankyou for giving me the highest review count ever achieved on a Hellboy fanfic :) something I definitely take pride in, and something I still find unbelieveable lol. **

**Also I forgot to mention, I was talking to one of my reviewers and a topic about the fanfic came up, as I have no decided "Life and Love A New Beginning" will have a sequel :) it won't be until the new Fanfic is finished - so a while off, but I have some good ideas for a sequel which I'm sure will be enjoyed...and if you have any questions on it for me, let me know in your review  
**

**So thankyou, I hope you enjoyed and Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**

* * *


	57. Bonds Shared Between Loved Ones

**Good evening! Wow what a long week it's been, tiring and I'm so glad that it is the weekend ^_^, I hope you've all enjoyed you're weeks though and to help add to the relaxation of the weekend here is the new chapter. So this is a direct aftermath of the last chapter- a lot of love and emotion here - I've so missed writing some of this, and a lot of perspectives shown from a fair amount of the characters.**

**So as it's 2:15am here I shall say no more, I hope you all enjoy and please review (thankyou for the lovely compliments on the last chapter too, I was thrilled to see that it was so well recieved and enjoyed :) ) **

**

* * *

**As the group had walked through the forest carefully towards the car, glad to leave the scene where Belle had been held, the team were now more careful, all having injuries that needed tending too. Yet something which didn't go unnoticed was Belle...she was shivering continually though she tried to gain a better control on it, Hellboy asking her if she was okay. 'Y-yes, but...in all the time I've controlled ice I-I don't think I've ever been so c-cold...I d-don't know what's caused it...' she breathed, Abe lifting his free arm from Hellboy's shoulder who was supporting him and removing his gloves in order to feel her hands, gently slipping the gloves over them. Holding her for a moment, Hellboy also shrugged off his coat insisting that Belle take it before he then moved to support Abe again due to his injuries which they had managed to stop bleeding for the time being.

'Y-you don't have to Abe, Red...' Belle had begun when Abe shook his head, his skin slightly pale, but his smile just as gentle.

'It's alright, you need to get warm,' he said softly, Hellboy agreeing,

'Yeah after all Fentran's done he's not giving you a cold as well. Besides you can't stay like that,' he remarked.

'It's true, it's the first time you've used your abilities like that, when my flames we're caused through strong emotion, it often drained everything out of me leaving me unconscious. You seem to have a different reaction,' Liz said, Belle nodding as Dale put his arm carefully around her, the ghostly form of Johann slipping around them.

'I don't believe you broke the suit,' Hellboy said rolling his eyes.

'Vell it vouldn't be ze first time ze glass has gotten broken,' Johann responded, Clay smirking gathering what had happened as they emerged out onto the road where numerous cars were now scattered across the side of the road, an ambulance also waiting. As the paramedics got out and approached them, Clay filled in the details to the FBI agents that awaited them, the group being separated as they were taken care of.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Well I think everyone's going to be alright,' Liz said sitting beside Hellboy in the new van which had been prepared for them.

'Yeah...I'm just glad we got Belle out of there,' he said thoughtfully,

'What happened to you tonight Red?' she asked, as she sat back, feeling fragile with being thrown about so much, Hellboy glancing away from her for a moment as he thought over how he could answer her.

'I lost control...The Angel of Death said I would have to face my demons again, and I thought I could handle it...you were being hurt, and it angered me, hearing Belle's screams, seeing my best friend getting beaten up by a sadistic wolf...it just made me realise I wasn't doing enough to help. So I said my true name...'

'But you recognised us in the end, when we needed you most...you gained control and you did it for all of us,' Liz said amending for his changes.

'I could have killed you all just as easily,' he responded

'But you didn't,' she reminded him carefully, 'you didn't touch any of us, all you did was help.'

'Liz-' he began when she cut him off with a kiss,

'Remember,' she breathed, breaking apart for a single moment... 'You're the bravest man I have ever met...the best...' As Hellboy then took her in his arms, they kissed more passionately, Red needing this moment alone with his love, his emotions running high...

Though while they sat in the van, Belle was sat in the 4X4 having her wounds looked at, bright yet small torches being held up to inspect the injuries around her face and head, the rain shining in the light. 'Would you rather we saw to your injuries here or back at home?'

'At home please, the pains not too bad' Belle responded as she sat on the edge of the back car seat; wanting to simply be with Abe. Though as Dale rejoined her, she smiled at him, weakly asking how he was.

'I'm good, just a few cuts and bruises,' Dale replied, 'nothing too bad, how are you though?'

'I'm okay...still a little cold,' she replied, when he felt the temperature of her arm, and the side of her face, looking at Belle with an expression of shock. 'Belle you're freezing!'

'You'd be surprised, I'm actually warming up,' she said admittedly, Hellboy's coat –though it hung off her slender frame-, radiating with the natural warmth he seemed to have.

'Belle...' he sighed putting his arms around her.

'I'm glad you're here Dale,' she whispered, 'I'd missed you...'

'I've missed you too...' he replied with a light smile, rubbing her back in a comforting motion as she sat there, the lasting friendship they had reflecting in this moment.

Yet sitting back to look out at the rain, Belle thought she saw a mist moving through the air, gathering it was Johann when she also noticed Clay coming over, 'Where's Abe?' she asked stepping out.

'In the ambulance,' Clay answered carefully, 'he's okay, honestly.'

'What have they said?'

'They're not sure whether he'll have to go to the hospital for treatment...'

'I'll go with him,'

'Belle you hate hospitals,' Dale said knowingly,

'It doesn't matter,' she responded, 'I came when you were taken in, and Mother, and I also had to take Liz there with Hellboy when she went into Labour. So if I can manage that...then I can manage this too.'

'Come on then,' Clay said gesturing for her to follow him over towards the ambulance, though he ensured she took her arm, Belle knowing he believed her to be highly fatigued and making sure she was alright as she stepped up into the back of the ambulance, a strong smell of disinfectant reminding her of hospitals immediately. Though as she saw Abe sat on the gurney the paramedics were moving a metal dish containing stained cotton wool and tissues, Abe having padding over his wounds. 'Hi,' Belle said softly, watching as they helped him attach his apparatus, the rain clearly not being enough with his injuries. Though as she kept her eyes on his, she reached out and took his hands, her wrists seeming to have little strength, though she still maintained a comforting hold. 'Okay, you'll be alright to ride in the car if you want, though we'd like to put in some cushioning to support your back better and make it easier for you to lean on.'

'Thankyou,' Abe replied graciously, the paramedic nodding as he was helped up, Belle moving forwards towards him,

'Thank goodness you're okay,' she said soothingly, 'will he have to go to hospital?'

'No, his wounds are treatable from home, though he's lucky of it, if it had been much more severe he would have done...' the paramedic responded.

Relaxing at the news he wasn't as bad as previously thought, she then turned back to Abe. 'Are you alright my darling?' he asked

'Yes,' she nodded

'You are very cold, are you in pain?' Abe queried in concern.

'I just feel numb,' she admitted, resting her hands against Abe's chest as Blue put his fine arm around her, drawing her into a hug and resting his forehead against hers.

'Shall we go home?' he offered softly in her ear, Belle nodding with a light smile, the couple going to find the others, though Belle remained close to Abe, her love also not wanting to let her go now she was back and safe with him.

'So they don't think we can drive?' Belle queried looking around the interior of the van as they saw Hellboy and Liz stood at the entranceway, talking.

'Nah apparently not, though they seem to think it'll be because we're in a bit of shock, and they reckon it'll be easier for those of us that were really injured.'

'Me included then,' she said,

'Yeah but we'll be driving back, there's no need to sit in the back of a van, it only takes one of us to drive,' Hellboy replied, Dale joining them and commenting how the FBI didn't yet approach the forests edge.

'They won't until they determine whether it's safe,' Abe explained,

'Yeah they don't like how we came out of there,' Red added gesturing their injuries as they finally started towards the car.

'Who's driving?'

'Clay,' he said matter-of-factly, 'the FBI is following us back.'

'For treating us...?' Belle asked,

'That and clearing their junk out of the house,' Hellboy replied grinning before helping Belle up into the car and smirking at how she seemed lost in his coat. 'You still cold?'

'Very,' she replied with a slight smile, Abe putting his arm carefully around Belle as she lay back, her damp hair making her features seem even paler as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Though as Red had been about to ask where Liz had gone, she returned carrying a containment jar.

'What's that?'

'Johann,' she answered lightly, Dale glancing over before looking to Belle who smiled weakly.

'Unique but wonderful friends...' she said softly, Dale shaking his head and returning the smile.

'Only you Belle...only you...' he replied resting his hand over hers.

'You know it could be interesting having Johann in a jar,' Hellboy smirked, Johann's voice sounding from it.

'I vouldn't get too use to it Agent Hellboy,' he responded, as Liz went round and got into the passenger seat, putting Johann securely between that and the driver's seat, thinking it would be easier than having Hellboy taunting their former ectoplasmic boss. Though it was during the drive home that as Belle lay comfortably with Abe, her sleeping expression calm and serene, Dale overlooked her with a light smile, seeing just how close Abe and Belle truly were...But not just that, just how much of a family the group really were, the way Hellboy sat with Liz purely loving yet simple in the way she rested against his shoulder, looking out into the night as she held onto his hand, uttering soft words to her fiancé...to how their friends were willing to go to any lengths to help each other...and he was one of them.

'Belle...darling...' Abe ,uttered softly, interrupting Dale's thoughts as she began to sit up. 'We're home...' Seeing her eyes open slightly as she looked up to Abe, Belle watched as the doors were opened for them, the feeling of walking into their home again together wonderful as they made their way up the marble stairs. Going through the front doors and seeing an array of equipment lay around which hadn't been there the last time Belle had been home, she smiled softly as the children came from the living room, running to their parents and Godparents as Liz knelt down, bringing them into her arms. Laughing softly with tears sparkling in her eyes as they reached out for Hellboy, Belle and Abe, Liz felt a relief to know that for once everything seemed like it could still be alright...

'Hello sweethearts,' Belle greeted gently, 'I'm so happy you are safe my darlings...you we're so brave for me, just like you're mother and father were, and your Godfather, so strong...even when things weren't at their best...' she breathed softly, kissing their foreheads and standing back with Abe, Dale and Hellboy as the FBI agents that had given them a moment then coming to them...

Sitting down at last and allowing a doctor to carefully examine the bruising that marked her delicate wrists and hands, after taking off Abe's gloves he gently applied a soft cream to them. 'I won't bandage your hands up because your skin needs to breath, as the metal that bound your hands was naturally constricting and after pulling them off it seemed to have swelled a little. The bruising to the wrists is quite apparent, though you will find that it may also spread of the back of your hands especially. Though tomorrow bandages can be applied as you'll need something to help you manage and that will hold in the creams you'll need to use to reduce the pain and discolouration.' Being aware of the other areas that were in pain around her face, neck and shoulders, Belle knew of the probable bruising she was going to get.

'How long will it take before the bruising fades?' she asked the feeling of them tender as he worked.

'It's hard to say, possibly up to three weeks. Nothing seems to be strained or broken so you should still have good movement of your hands, it will just be very sensitive, and you may also be unable to lift anything of a great weight, and it is strictly advised that you don't, as you may otherwise prompt a longer healing process.' 'Okay,' she nodded, tears taking form in her eyes with pain as her head was tilted back to examine the minor cuts on the side of her face, and finally the wound which had rendered her unconscious.'

'Well despite all the injuries you have been very lucky that it wasn't worse.' Though as he tended to the cuts a wince of pain escaped her lips, her eyes continuing to water as a sharp feeling came with the application of ointment to clean the wounds.

'I'd be careful with her if I were you,' Hellboy said coming into the room, Belle glancing over, very much grateful to see him.

'Red...are you alright?' she asked as he walked over and leant against the medical examining table.

'Yeah I'll be alright. Quick healer,' he grinned, Belle seeing the bandaging showing under his shirt and spreading across his shoulder.

'Is everyone else okay?' she then asked, her forehead creasing momentarily as more ointment was applied, Hellboy showing her a slight smile as he nodded, putting his stone hand on her shoulder.

'Yeah, most of them are still having treatment at the moment, Abe's doing well and Liz is too, I wanted to stay with her, but I think I was getting on their nerves hovering around,' he smirked.

'I'm so glad they're okay,' Belle replied with clear relief in her expression. Though it was as the doctor left the room for a moment commenting that he needed more dressings for the cuts that Belle then turned to Red, resting her hand over his which remained on her shoulder... 'Thankyou for all you did tonight...' she remarked, 'I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't all been there...'

'It should be me thanking you. You put yourself in danger to save the kids and that took some strength.'

'But after all that happened, what occurred tonight was a...shock.'

'Are you happy that you saw him again?'

'Yes,' she said softly, looking down to her hands, 'in spite of all that happened, I just couldn't believe Phil died for me...'

'He was your Godfather, he wanted to protect you just like you wanted to protect the kids,' Hellboy responded, Belle nodding as she looked into his golden eyes and the up and the ragged ends of his normally shaved down horns.

Smiling at him weakly as the doctor returned, Belle encouraged Red to go and be with his fiancé, ensuring him she'd be alright she then offered him his leather coat back to which he declined. 'Keep it tonight, like I said, you don't need to get cold on top of everything else,' he said, Belle saying thank you and watching as he left the room, adjusting his shirt slightly as he pulled the door too. Though before returning to his fiancé, Hellboy had gone in to see Abe before Belle, the bloody wounds that we're being cleared up by the doctors a slight shock to Red as he walked in.

'Oh Abe buddy, you really got the wrong end of Fentran to deal with tonight,' he frowned coming in, Abe smiling weakly at him,

'It's quite simply something we just have to face when our loved ones are at threat, though I'm relieved that Belle is alright' he replied, seeing it in Hellboy's thoughts, something Red allowed understanding Abe's worry for her.

'She's fine; she's one of us after all...a fighter.'

'Belle is truly remarkable,' he agreed,

'How are you always so good with words like that?'

'Our natures often pre-determine our actions and thoughts...that and I had someone very inspirational to watch when I was first here...Professor Broom showed me a lot.'

'Yeah...Father was a great guy...'

'He showed you a lot Red...I know you felt quite some emotion tonight at Belle's unexpected reunion with her Father,' he said as the blood started to clear on his back, the cuts becoming more visible to the doctors as he talked. Yet though his features were composed, Hellboy could tell his best friend was in a lot of pain.

'Amazing what you do for love isn't it? But I guess I knew even though I didn't see him in person like Belle...I felt like Father was with us tonight...guiding us...helping us...'

'I do not doubt it...but I think we all learn how love can make us feel, how it affects our sometimes better judgement, and how other times it really helps us to go in the right direction.'

'Yeah...I mean Liz...she continues to have faith in me, no matter what. We've been through a hell of a lot and she still trusts me...more than I trust myself...'

'You doubt yourself simply because you remain uncertain of whether your emotional strength is enough to fight in a battle to remain as you are. You are as strong emotionally as you are physically Hellboy; you just have to understand it better to believe it.'

'You know it's times like this I get why you're my best friend Brother Blue, we're the opposite of each other yet –even though you often have to break it down for me- I do get where you're coming from a lot of the time...'

'I know...I know...' Abe nodded, Hellboy grinning at his best friend as he clapped his hands together,

'Right I'd best get back to Liz, and you know tonight, I think I'm gonna skip the beer and just get to the sleeping part,' he concluded, 'let us know if you need anything, though I'm sure Belle will be enough tonight,' Red finished winking with a smirk, Blue smiling, unable to disagree...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the doctor finished tending to Belle's injuries, he finally permitted her to go, forewarned the deep bruising on her wrist would make it difficult to lift anything which wasn't considered light and that she may experience some discomfort from the wounds.

'Thankyou,' she said gratefully, leaving the room and almost walking into Dale. 'Oh here you are,' he said, 'I was just coming to see how you were doing.'

'Thankyou...the doctors just stopped treating me, so I was coming to see how everyone was.'

'Well I think Agent Clay's getting a check-up, Johann's had a new replacement suit been brought in after the glass head on his last one got smashed, though he was just like a cloud when I saw him hovering over and reading a book, if he can actually...read,' he said, looking for some indication from Belle as to whether he could making her laugh lightly.

'I'll bet it seems different seeing so many of us in one sitting,' she smiled.

'Yeah, was an interesting introduction,' he agreed, when he added, 'Abe's still being looked at. I think he just wants to see you to be honest since he's gotten in.'

'I know, I've been worried about him since we got back,'

'Well at least you can go and see him now,' Dale said with a slight smile,

'Dale...you have no idea how grateful I am for all you did out there. I was so afraid for a while that in Fentran's absence he'd try and get to one of you. But I guess I was the target all along...'

'Belle, don't blame yourself for misunderstanding, I don't think anyone could have thought he was capable of what he did. But I...I want you to know,' he began before rephrasing his sentence and finally continuing. 'That I'll always regard you as family and whatever you need I'll never be too far away.'

'Thankyou Dale,' she smiled, her long time friend hugging her carefully before letting her go. 'Shall I show you to the guest room?'

'It's alright, Hellboy already did that, I just wanted to see that you were okay before I got any rest, go and see Abe anyway. I know you've been kept from it long enough,' Belle nodding as she walked down the corridor to go and see her love.

In the other side of the medical rooms as Abe was being treated, Belle knocked carefully, requesting to come in. 'Of course,' spoke an unfamiliar voice as Belle looked into the room. Seeing Abe sat on the medical table, the doctor was helping Abe pull on his shirt over the bandages which wrapped around his left bicep and shoulder, hiding the damage he'd sustained, and covering his upper back. Looking round upon hearing her voice, Abe showed clear relief to see Belle looking a little better and noting that she seemed to be getting back to a normal temperature. 'Belle...'

'Hello,' she greeted softly, coming over to him and taking his other hand as it was slipped through the sleeve. 'How are you?'

'I'm alright,' he responded, squeezing her hand in a comforting gesture.

The doctor then proceeded to leave them alone, gathering his equipment 'I'm done here, so you'll just need to reapply the dressing daily, and keep the wounds clean so it will remain clear of infection,'

'I'll help him with that,' Belle assured the doctor who nodded to her before going out of the room as she turned to Abe who scanned Belle's expression, his eyes showing a mixture of emotion as she kissed him softly.

'I've missed you so much...'

'I'm sorry Abe...I didn't mean to worry you,' she breathed,

'...and I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner,' he returned, seeing where her hands were starting to lose their usual ivory tones and beginning to darken.

'I don't know what happened,' she sighed looking down at her hands, 'I just...when I saw you hurt like that and you didn't move, I panicked, I thought it was my fault...again. I was so frightened...and I could feel the ice sinking into my hands, and it was pushing in against the metal and it just made them hurt so badly...then the locks broke...I'd given enough force of my powers to free myself...'

'Much like Liz when she feared for Hellboy's life,' Abe said reflectively,

'I guess my feelings we're just so strong, it was what helped me...though it really did scare me tonight,' she said as Abe stood up, Belle putting her arms around his lower torso and holding him close to her as Abe kissed the top of her head gently.

'You saved my life though Belle, something I never anticipated tonight...'

'As did you save me...' she responded softly, Abe suggesting they go downstairs.

'It would be more appealing than the medical room, and restful...' he offered leading Belle out as he kept his left arm around her, his other held against him to hold the bandages in place when Belle came to a stop, her eyes wide in realisation. 'Oh no...' she breathed looking up to Abe, 'I'm so sorry...you're room...it was all my fault I-'

'Don't worry so much my darling, I saw what happened, what concerned me was you being having to face Fentran and his henchmen alone...don't think that I blame you Belle...ever, because you did nothing wrong,' he replied putting a finger to her lips as she went to continue.

'All I have to ask is whether you mind me company tonight...?'

'Of course I wouldn't,' she responded smiling slightly as they reached her room, Abe opening the door for her as they walked inside, the simple turning on of her bedside lamps giving the room an instant warmth.

'It's lovely to be home,' Belle said gratefully after getting changed and drying off, sitting with Abe for a few minutes and just enjoying being with him...

'I love you' Abe muttered softly in her ear, his shining blue eyes meeting hers as Belle pressed her lips against his softly,

'I love you too...' she responded, helping Abe ease back onto the bed, though he was also careful, knowing Belle's hands would be fragile with the bruising as she supported him. Yet as the softness of the mattress met his body, Abe could feel the tension lessen as Belle then lay beside him, resting her hand on his as they settled back under the duvet. 'It's alright,' Abe soothed seeing how she only had her hand on wrapped around is, holding it carefully when she was brought closer to him.

'I didn't want to hurt you,' she breathed, Abe shaking his head slightly,

'Honestly...it's alright,' he responded, Belle then gently, hesitantly lying her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating steadily.

'I love you...' she whispered as he ran a hand through her hair, 'so much...'

'I love you too Belle, always' he returned, Belle smiling softly as she whispered in her mind _Abe? _

_Mm...? _

_Thankyou...for all you did for me tonight...for giving me hope..._

_As I promised...I'll never leave you to fight alone _he replied gently, Belle curling up closely beside him. Knowing Abe was starting to fall asleep as he uttered loving thoughts in her mind, Belle felt herself also at last drifting off into a gentle slumber...the feeling of Abe's aura that surrounded her allowing to at last feel she was safe as she always had been in his arms...

* * *

**So all seems well, but what's to happen now as the family recover? A few surprises to come up in the next few chapters with still a lot of love and romance yet to be seen (what else could you expect from me after all?) hehe. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, I loved writing this chapter as it was lovely having them all together again, which I'm sure is what made it a nice chapter for everyone, a lot of innocent love shown towards the end as well...**

**I'll be updating soon, please review....  
**

**Also just before I go, as we're drawing closer to the end, if you have had any real favourites of this fanfic, from whichever of the chapters, I'd love to hear them everyone has very different opinions and I'd find it interesting to know what to my readers made this fanfic so memorable :)**

**Thankyou for reading and Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	58. Healing Wounds

**Welcome and Good evening everyone :) Sorry it's taken me a couple of days over a week to update, but I've had a bit of writers block with this chapter, though it all came together in the end  
^_^ and I've also had a very busy week with rehearsals, songs, scripts, dances and such to learn and an audition to prepare for which is tomorrow. (Cinderella Pantomime, I'm auditioning for Cinderella lol), so, but the chapter is finished, and I am quite happy with it. **

**So enjoy, please review and here is the new chapter...

* * *

**As the hours slowly moved by, the rain continued to fall outside keeping the air moist as the family and friends awoke late that morning. However the first feeling that most had awoken with was pain...

As Hellboy sat up in bed, looking over to his fiancé he could begin to feel a dull ache sinking in on his shoulder. 'Hey babe?' HB said as Liz lay closely to him 'the next time a wolf tries to bite me, remind me to knock its teeth out.' Smiling at him as she rested her head against his chest, Liz reached up and kissed Hellboy's neck, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss as they embraced.

'Well to me you're the strongest man for all you fight for...'

'All for you and the children...and the family we have. Now I dunno about you, but I think I could use some pain relief,' he smirked, Liz being close to him when a giggling interrupted them. Looking to the foot of the bed, Liz and Red saw Cedric climbing up onto the duvet and crawling up to them.

'Well I was going to have this talk with you one day son, but better to wait till you're older,' Hellboy grinned picking up his child in his arms.

'You're getting more confident,' Liz noted stroking her little boy's cheek.

'Just like his Father,' Hellboy beamed, getting up and sitting Cedric in his place as he went to get dressed. 'We can continue where we got up too later,' Red added, Liz shaking her head with a smile, glad things were back to normal.

Meanwhile in Belle's room as she started to awaken, she could feel Abe's arm around her waist, with his hand resting over hers. Looking up to him Belle felt considerably better, the sleep being clearly needed for all of them. 'Good morning,' she whispered, Abe smiling at her sleepily, noting how much warmer she felt in comparison to a few hours before.

'Good morning,'

'How do you feel?'

'...I'm happy...knowing that you're home...' he replied, Belle cuddling up beside him as she rested her head on the pillow so she could talk to him more easily. 'Are you in any pain?' he continued softly, Belle smiling weakly as she answered.

'I guess I am a little, but I'm certain it will ease...' though it was then she glanced down to where her hand was enfolded in his. 'Oh...' she breathed seeing how dark they looked, so tender.

'It's okay,' Abe soothed, Belle glancing back to him and resting her forehead against his as she brought up a subject that had been on her mind. 'Do you think...my Father will go without suffering now?'

'Yes...I do...' he responded genuinely, his bright blue eyes reflecting this belief as Belle smiled.

'It was wonderful to see him again...to know that he was okay...'

'...and he will be now, because he's found peace with you, which I suspect is all he ever wanted in the end...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Vould you like some help Agent Sherman?' Johann offered politely, as Liz juggled the breakfast plates that morning, clearly tired as she permitted the help offered.

'Thankyou. So how is your new suit?' she replied straightening up,

'It vas merely a spare, though for ze purposes needed it has been very useful. But vat about you? Ze danger last night vas quite physically challenging...'

'I just feel drained, my fire controlling wouldn't have ever managed in this weather, but I tried to command it anyway...' she sighed, when they noticed Abe and Belle coming up the stairs.

'Abe...Belle, good morning,' she smiled 'how are you both?'

'Weary,' Belle smiled admittedly, 'but warm at least,'

'...and I'm quite alright, though I don't think I'll be up to much today,' Abe added, Belle gazing at Abe sympathetically before back to Liz and Johann.

'Will you have to go in the tank in the medical lab again?'

'Yes, it would be unwise not too, and the water will be beneficial to the wounds,' Abe explained.

'I'm glad you're going to rest today,' Belle remarked going to the door as Liz turned to carry the breakfast through, Hellboy coming up the stairs with the children in his arms.

'You're supposed to rest too you know,' Liz remarked,

'...I will,' Belle began when reaching to open the dining room door, the flexing of her hand left her in immense pain.

'Belle, are you alright?' Abe asked in concern, Belle feeling tears forming in her eyes though she nodded regardless.

'Mm...' she answered, going into the room and holding the door open for the others to get past her, 'perhaps my hands are a little weaker than I thought, so how is everyone else?' she breathed, her voice reflecting the sharp pain that she must have felt as they went to sit down.

'You need to take care,' Abe said softly, Belle kissing him on the cheek as she assured him she was alright, 'I know you will be, I just don't want you straining yourself more than necessary, you've had a long few days...' Though as everyone finally joined them and talked lightly over breakfast, the attention was taken to the children as they began to wake up, when Belle put a hand to her neck, her gaze unfocused as something came to mind. Though her thoughts were interrupted as Dale commented on her hands,

'Are you sure you're in no pain?' he asked, unconvinced by her response,

'I'm alright, honestly...though actually...I'd been meaning to ask Agent Clay if you'd accompany me today, I need to go and see Maria but I don't know where they were relocated too since our last visit...'

'She returned home, but I'll still come with you, you'll need someone to drive, though are you sure you want to do this today?'

'Yes, I have to offer my condolences, she lost her husband long before I lost my Father, and she has a right to finally be at peace with him too, and I'd also like to call at the hospital and see how Agent Myer's is, I feel terrible about not being able to help him any more than I did' she replied gently, taking Abe's hand as he watched her expression.

'Er...were you planning on taking the Mercedes?' Red asked, signs of recognition crossing Abe and Liz's features as Belle nodded.

'Well, yes why?'

'Well...the thing is...you know how you left it parked up the road? Um...after Fentran took you from the bureau, he obviously didn't want anyone to be able to use the car, and in basis all the tires are shot...'

'What?' she breathed

'There was nothing else done to it,' HB added quickly, Belle shaking her head with a soft smile as she responded

'It doesn't matter...'

'Really...?' Hellboy said in surprise making her laugh lightly,

'Yes, the tires can be replaced...it's no trouble, but why would I be concerned about that, what matters to me is that you're all safe. You risked a lot for me last night...over the past few months even, and we've all come out of it happy, safe, injured yes, but we're still a family. So Fentran may have shot my tires, but he didn't take any of you, and that is what really matters to me...'

As the surrounding friends and family looked to her, Belle rested her hand in the centre of the table, Abe placing it over hers, Red following with Liz as did Clay, Dale and Johann... 'This is what makes it all right...' Abe smiled...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So do you think she's alright, Belle? I mean really okay?' Dale asked Abe during that afternoon, finding him to be the only one other than Belle that he really knew well enough to talk too.

'It is something I've been questioning myself during the past few hours, I believe she is alright, though she is trying to conceal any pain that she's in. But Belle is simply acting as we all are,' Abe replied, his theory being quite right as he met Dale's gaze.

'Yeah...I guess you're right...she's so fond of those kids as well, you know...they've got a good god-mother there...'

'Yes we both adore our godchildren,' Abe smiled as he floated with absent minded grace in the tank. 'You've often shown much fondness towards Belle haven't you?' he asked carefully, Dale glancing to him, as he nodded.

'Yeah,' he replied, his thoughts drifting into past memories they had shared. 'She's a good person...very gentle...but I do understand it now,' Dale remarked watching Abe's expression. 'Why she loves you I mean...' he explained, Abe focusing on Dale as he began to speak. 'When she first told me, I wondered how you'd managed to win her heart in such a short amount of time since she'd left. But seeing the way you both are around each other...the way she looks at you, you both just seem to naturally connect. Last night she was so worried about everyone while we were there, I knew how she never wanted to get anyone in trouble because of her, but I never knew it was to that extent.'

'Belle is very sensitive, but caring...she's experienced a lot of pain, and she doesn't wish for anyone else to experience that...'

'Yeah...you really do know her perfectly don't you?' Dale queried with a slight smile.

'I always find myself learning new things about Belle, she often surprises us and it is one of the qualities I love about her, she's so light-hearted yet delicate.'

'Well I'm happy because she's happy, that's been clear since she first told me, but until last night I'd always wondered why...but now I really do see it.' Smiling at him calmly, Abe nodded, as he responded...

'I know Belle cares for you very much, but you're right, I love her very dearly...as do we all...' Abe smiled, though before he could continue Hellboy walked in.

'Hi Abe,' he grinned, 'how's the confinement going?'

'It has its moments...tedious as they are...'

'Well ya could always have a beer to pass the time? I'm sure you'll be out of there when Belle gets back,' Red said the thoughts in his mind only too clear, Abe showing him a slight grin as he shook his head.

'I don't drink Red, you know that,' he answered, still seeing the memories of the one night he had gone against his usual principles.

'Heh. Sure buddy...sure. What about you, kid? Fancy a beer?'

'Er sure, why not?' he shrugged in agreement, 'though I am twenty two you know,'

'Yeah...and I'm a bit older than that, as hard as it is to believe' he grinned in response as he went to get the drinks, returning within moments with a pack of cans.

'When did "a beer" become plural?' Abe asked with a wry smile, Hellboy sitting beside the tank with Dale and handing him a can.

'You know me brother Blue, always up for a party and we have every right to celebrate that Fentran is out of our lives.'

'Yes though I don't think Liz would appreciate you getting drunk Red...'

'He's right, I wouldn't,' Liz's voice cut in as she came into the room.

'Oh come on babe, just a couple?'

'Neither of us are well Red, but...I guess it wouldn't hurt...it's just after last night I'm tired and aching...'

'Listen babe, you go and lie down, I'll watch the kids, its fine.'

'It's alright, I just...'

'Hey-' he cut in calmly, standing up and going over to her as he put an arm around her waist. 'They're _ours _right? We share the responsibility.' Smiling at him softly, Liz leant up to brush her lips against his.

'You could come and rest with me you know...' she suggested, Hellboy grinning as Liz bade Abe and Dale goodbye, going to leave the room as Hellboy made to follow.

'Hey, what can ya do?' he smirked shrugging, 'see ya later Blue, Dale,'

'I never took a guy like that for romantic,' Dale remarked mildly as he looked to Abe who simply smiled.

'Red's settled down more than he'll ever admit too...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that afternoon as Belle came home, she thanked Agent Clay for joining her, though quickly excused herself, taking the time to go down to Abe's room, needing to see how bad it truly was. Relieved to see the door already parted slightly, Belle pressed as lightly as she could against the door, going into the library and looking around it with a saddened expression. Walking over to the broken surface of the tank, Belle saw her reflection in the mirroring glass and behind it the remnants of ice upon the bookshelf that had held Agent Jones.

'Ya know we were gonna get it taken care of,' Hellboy's voice sounded behind her, as Belle tried to move a piece of glass, Belle turning to him after being slightly startled with an understanding expression.

'I know, the FBI will be clearing up the damage...Agent Clay was telling me when we went to see Maria. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do...it's mostly my fault this all happened...'

'I wouldn't say that, this room wouldn't have been left standing if it was me in your place, so I think you did a pretty good job...'

'But this is _Abe's room_,' she stressed, 'I feel so bad about all this, and even if it's just by making this start then it's still something,' she said, poising her hand carefully as the ice guiding it as water towards her, her other hand lifting the element from the carpet and gathering it in a large sphere...

'Now that's just showing off, considering you're not supposed to be straining yourself, though it's still pretty good' Hellboy remarked, Belle glancing to him as she replied,

'I'm not lifting anything though, so it's not too much...' as she brought it across the room and out into the gardens in order to let it shower over the flowers, the rain having stopped leaving a clear but cool night. 'Better,' she deduced with a smile, turning to Hellboy who put his arm around her shoulders.

'You never do give up do you? Though I think you get that from me,'

'I knew you were going to say that,' she smiled,

'Well that I don't doubt,' he grinned, when hearing a voice Belle and Red turned, HB smiling at the young couple as Belle went into Abe's arms, her love holding her gently and carefully...Hellboy offering his best friend a wink as he walked back inside, leaving them alone for the evening...

That night as Abe and Belle sat together in her room, a bowl of water on the bedside table with fresh bandages, Belle helped Abe remove his shirt, carefully handling the bandaging as she unwound it. Though what came as a shock was what she found herself presented with. The deep lacerations that bore across his upper back and his arm being sharp and as Belle guessed would've been agonisingly painful from the moment the injuries had been inflicted upon him. 'Abe...' she breathed, shocked by the damage as she rested a hand on his shoulder, Abe responding by rested his fine hand over hers.

'It's okay...' he offered gently, 'it looks worse than it feels I'm certain...'

'Just let me know if this hurts,' she whispered, Blue promising her that as she took her hands and hovered them over the bowl, Belle gathering the element around her hands, carefully lifting the water and smoothing it over his back. As the dried blood began to clear, and the wounds seemed to lose some of their ragged appearance, Belle noted how calmly Abe sat, his muscles seemingly relaxed as she worked with gentle care. 'How does it feel?'

'Better...' he replied, Belle putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting motion as she took a towel, beginning to carefully dry some of the excess water, leaving it moist and more comfortable for Blue. 'How much pain have you really felt today?' he asked, Belle being honest as she answered him.

'A fair amount...it was mainly my hands...but my backs also been a little tender...I guess I was thrown against the bookcase a lot harder than I anticipated...' she admitted.

'It will be okay now...I promise you that...'

'Something I have and will always believe in,' Belle responded softly.

With the final task being to re-apply the new bandages, Belle found her hands made it difficult to hold it in place as she began to wrap it around his upper torso and over his back. Yet Abe responded to this by holding it for her single-handedly, Belle thanked him as she finished with more ease, ensuring it was all secure as she moved around to put the last wrappings over his arm. As Abe now watched her focus on the task she was doing, he couldn't help but bring a hand to her cheek stroking it softly and bringing her to look at him, Belle's eyes sparkling even in the low light as she lowered her hands. Watching him with sympathy as she put her arms around Abe, Belle rested her head against his shoulder as he turned to her, the loving feeling she felt when in his arms just as wonderful as it had always been.

'I love you...' she whispered

'I love you too...' he muttered '...so tell me, what happened today? With Maria...?'

'She was alright...I think in some ways had known all along...but she's preparing for a memorial service now...she wants me to be there if I can...'

'Would you be willing to do that?'

'It will make it easier for Maria...and I know how it felt only a few days ago to think I was going to have to do the same for my Father...so yes...'

'But is it what you want?' Abe continued, the way he looked into Belle's eyes telling her how well he knew her feelings. Though as she looked down slightly with a weak smile, he put a hand under her chin bringing her to look at him again... 'I love you so much Belle, and I've seen you go through more than you could have ever expected in the past few weeks and months...but now you deserve to have some happiness...'

'I've had it all along Blue,' she replied, 'you've made me happy through it all, you've helped me through it, you, Hellboy and Liz, but especially you. I don't know what I would have done without you. So to be able to help someone else in the way you've helped me, well I know that will also make me happy. Because I'm sharing what you've given to me Abe...happiness...'

As Abe rested his hand over hers that were placed in her lap, he looked at her with an expression of surprise brushing over his features at her words, though as he leant in to kiss her softly, both Abe and Belle moved in closer, his hand running carefully through her hair as they drew apart. 'Since I met you Belle...you've helped me too...you gave me a chance to learn what it is to love, and I live every day finding myself loving you even more than the day before...it's something that will never be broken.' Putting her arms around his neck, Belle smiled softly at him. 'I just wish you're injuries could heal as quickly as mine shall,' he said, his touch delicate as their hands entwined.

'They already are,' she smiled, any further questions being silenced by their lips met once more...

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed it, there was plenty of romance which I adored writing tonight as it had been a bit minimal in the past few chapters...though we're picking it back up :) **

**Anyway I shall be updating soon, and I will be starting work on the new chapter for "The FBI's best kept secret uncovered" so those of you wondering when that's going to be up, it won't be long I promise :) **

**Hellboy- Yeah I wouldnt mind but we've been sat waiting around for ages... **

**Angel- ...wrong Fanfic Red...**

**Hellboy- Really?...Huh I thought something was different... **

**Angel- Yes well it is the main story arc. **

**Hellboy- Ahh, got ya...sort of...**

**Angel- Good, though why are you up at 1:35am in the morning? **

**Hellboy- Well...I dunno actually, though while I'm up I may as well get something to drink, see ya Angel...**

**Angel- Goodnight Red...  
**

**So you got a little input from HB as well there lol, and there's more to come in the new chapter for that and "Life and Love A New Beginning" Thankyou to all my reviewers, you're all fantastic and the review count still amazes me in all honesty with 341 reviews :) I'm so happy it's been so well recieved by so many people...it's lovely :) **

**Anyway, Please Review, Thankyou and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	59. A Silver Lining of The Heart

**Goodness 3:20am in the morning...I now understand why I'm tired lol. I hope your all doing well :) I am so glad it's the weekend, this week has been so hectic and with a show in technically 10 days it's quite scary lol. Anyway here is the new chapter which will feature some romance which in some ways is taken to a slightly new level :) **

**Enjoy and review thankyou x

* * *

**'Dale?' Belle called softly, tapping on the door of the guest room he was staying in. 'May I come in?' It was late in the morning and Dale had come to see her a few hours prior to now, but alas he had been embarrassed and surprised to find that Belle hadn't been alone in her room. Though Belle had told him it was alright, having only been trying to brush her hair with her hands aching whist Abe sat talking to her, his shirt still off...Dale still found it a shock and quickly excused himself. So now after returning to his room following a quick breakfast, Belle had now come up to see him in the hope that they could talk. 'Yeah...of course Belle, come in' he answered finally, opening the door to her and standing aside to let her pass. Truth be told, Belle hadn't ever looked around any of the guest rooms, though she was aware of where they were. Yet looking around it she found the interior to be as some of the other rooms in the house, a theme of red and gold running through it. As Dale moved around her, he offered for her to sit down, Belle doing so as she watched his expression carefully, studying his features as he sat beside her. 'I didn't expect you to come up here...I thought you'd be with Abraham?'

'He prefers Abe...or Blue,' Belle explained softly, 'but no, I mean, I wanted to come and spend a bit of time with you.'

'Ah...I see,' he replied, Belle sensing his thoughts as she looked into his eyes with a knowing expression.

'It was okay you know...' she breathed with a soft smile, 'I did say you could come in this morning.'

'I know,' he replied, 'I just...I didn't expect...well I should have expected it. I mean you're together...'

'Dale,' Belle said shaking her head, putting a hand on his shoulder, 'you've been one of my closest and dearest friends for years, I know you so much better than you sometimes seem to believe. But I don't wish for you to feel uncomfortable around us...' she remarked, a slight twinge of hurt slipping through her voice as Dale turned to face her properly.

'Belle...no I...listen I don't feel that way around you...not at all, I just feel bad and like I'm letting you down, because despite the fact that I should be...I'm not that well acquainted with your friends, or Abe...I mean your dating him...'

'You will get to know them with time...I've lived here for many months, and from the start I had something that made me a part of what we all are. Unique...though they know you mean well...and I know that Abe thinks you have been a very dear friend to me, which you have been.'

'Though I may not be so close for much longer...'

'I know, you have gotten a new interview for a job and I'm very proud of you for doing so, you will go on to do well I know it,' she smiled. Belle had quite easily seen what had been on Dale's mind, partly through the contact in having her hand on his shoulder, though she had heard of it before, along with his nerves of telling her. 'Dale, I understand how you feel, but I also know that this is my place, I've found it as I believed I would...and now you will go on to find yours whether it be here, in Maine or in New York. I will always be here, because that's what friends do, they never give up on each other.' Looking into her soft yet knowing gaze, Dale knew she was right, and after drawing her into an embrace, he let her go, watching as she stood up and walked to the door.

'You get on with him better than you think you know...' Belle remarked turning back,

'How can you be sure of that?'

'Because when I was missing...you worked with them all to find me...you were a team at that time, whether you realised it or not,' she said softly, a smile gracing her lips once again as she left the door...

_One week on... _

'Are you sure you have to go?' Belle asked with a sigh.

'Yeah I have to get back to Maine, there's a lot to sort out, and I need to see if Glenna's returned. There's a strong chance that she will right?' Dale responded as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

'I think she'll wait a little longer...' Belle replied thoughtfully. It had been a few days now since Belle's return, and whilst Clay had returned home after a day spent in the bureau, Johann and Dale had stayed longer, Johann having a few days before he was required to return to his team. 'It's just been nice having you here...even in light of what the circumstances were...'

'Well they'll be better next time,' Liz smiled coming behind them with HB at her side. 'We'd like you to come to the wedding Dale; it's on the nineteenth of July.'

'Wow, really?'

'Sure kid, any friend of Belle's is a friend of ours,' Hellboy replied,

'Well that didn't sound cliché,' Dale grinned, Red clapping him on the shoulder with a smirk.

'Yeah you're alright kid...' Smiling at them, Dale nodded. He hadn't expected to get on with Hellboy...let alone feel anything other than unnerved around him, yet Red's outgoing personality and dry humour always lightened the atmosphere. But what was more, Dale was glad he had met them, it had given him the chance to see what kind of life Belle now lived away from Maine, and even though she was injured...she was still as she always was when at home...happy and content. 'It has been an experience to vork vith you all again, though I am simply glad zat you are safe Agent Lucivia.'

'Thankyou, though you really can just call me Belle, I'm not an agent after all...'

'Ah but you have done a lot vhich has been a help to ze FBI have you not?'

'Yes I suppose so...' she replied as a car horn sounded outside.

'Looks like that's for you Agent Krauss...' Dale said glancing outside.

'Vell zen I must be going, until ze next time, good luck in ze vedding preparations Agent Hellboy, Agent Sherman. I am sure you vill arrange a vonderful ceremony...Agent Sapien, I am certain you shall continue to lead ze team vith a strong intuition and...vell...Agent Lucivia, I know zat you vill alvays take care of those around you, but never forget yourself...' he concluded nodding to them, and leaving the house, the group seeing him off as they then turned to Dale, the team thinking over what Johann had said as Dale picked up his bags.

'I'd best be off as well, though just promise me...' Dale started looking to Abe, Hellboy and Liz. 'That you'll take care of her...'

'Belle will always have someone to watch over her, I promise you that,' Abe responded softly, Belle smiling fondly at him, when Hellboy also spoke up.

'...and as much as I reckon she can handle herself in most situations...we'll see to it that she's alright...' Hellboy agreed,

'Well from these two you know when they give their word, it stands, and we will ensure Belle is okay,' Liz smiled, Dale thanking them gratefully. Though it was as Belle came forward to put her arms around him, that he sighed slightly, holding her there and savouring the moment as all too soon, her hold loosened as she looked up into his eyes. '...you know; I'm no good with goodbyes...it feels like I've been here too often with you,'

'It's not goodbye Dale, you'll still see me...that's _my _promise...to you...' Seeing how Dale's eyes seemed to glaze over, he then bade the others goodbye with a light smile before he finally left the front doors, descending the marble steps and out into the cool afternoon.

As they had seen their friends off, the group appreciated the fact that they could now properly rest, knowing that they were no longer hosts. Though they hadn't minded it, it had still been a tiring few days and now the ability to relax was greatly welcomed. Though Abe had hoped he would be able to speak with Belle before the contractors hired by the FBI to repair the damage to his room arrived Abe had another thought in mind, deciding to contact the FBI agents in charge of organising it...

So that afternoon as the four sat in the living room, Abe had asked at a moment where he felt it was typically too quiet to speak with Hellboy. 'Red may I speak with you?'

'Sure Abe,' he nodded, seeing Abe glance to Belle who was sat with Liz looking through some bridal magazines whilst the children played on the floor. So getting up and following his best friend out, they walked down the hallway and out of ear shot as they began to talk.

'It's so nice how peaceful things are now,' Belle smiled as she sat back, thinking over how relaxed the atmosphere was...just the past few days had made her realise just how much strain they had all been under concerning all that had happened with her Father and Fentran...

'Yeah, it just makes you wonder how long it will last,' Liz replied laughing, Belle agreeing with a light smile as she scanned over the pages... 'How are your hands?' Liz then went on to question, noting the bruising over them.

'They're alright, still fairly painful, but Abe has been so attentive despite being hurt himself, it's very kind of him.'

'Well he does love you,' Liz smiled, 'he just wants to make sure you're alright...'

'I know...' Belle replied thinking fondly of Abe as Liz continued,

'So what do you think they're talking about?'

'I wouldn't know,' Belle answered innocently, looking over to the now vacant seats where their lovers had been sat.

'Well I wouldn't put anything past Red, but as its Abe, I don't know...'

'They'll be back soon I would imagine, then we'll find out I'm sure,' Belle smiled, Liz nodding with a slight grin at the idea, knowing she would find out off Red, having her own thoughts in mind as to why Abe would want to speak with Hellboy alone...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'I think it's a great idea, I dunno why ya hadn't done it sooner' Hellboy agreed impressed with the notion that Abe had made as they sat talking in Red and Liz's room.

'Well in light of recent occurrences it's not something I've been able to discuss with Belle,' Abe responded, 'though considering the situation now, it would be the best time to mention it to her...'

'Yeah, ask her, it makes sense and I doubt she'll object to it,' he grinned, 'not that I don't see why you're stopping there...'

'Red...'

'I meant marriage Brother Blue,'

'I wasn't suggesting anything else; I know what you mean...'

'Listen Abe,' Hellboy said sitting beside his best friend, 'I've known you for more years than I can remember, and I also have known Belle long enough to be able to tell that you two are made for each other. Just like me and Liz, you two show fate what love really is. I may not be able to answer for Belle, but I think I have a good idea of what she'd say...' Smiling at him slightly, Abe nodded, knowing it was something that would be on his mind too as they got up to go and rejoin the girls, Abe knowing at least one of his intentions for certain. Though as they went back up towards the living room, having heard the doorbell go, Abe noted how Red had seemingly dropped any topic of intimacy between him and Belle. Though as he walked into the room, he couldn't help but wonder how she felt about it...it was something he'd never brought up the courage to mention to her. Through partial fear of the response...? Possibly...Though now as they sat down, Red asking who was at the door that Belle came back in, greeting Hellboy and Abe as she settled beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Well my Mercedes has gone...they said it should be back in a week or so...' Belle remarked, 'hopefully I won't be without it for too long...'

'You know I'd been thinking earlier, about what's going to be done for the wedding venue...' Liz remarked, Red, Belle and Abe glancing over as she handed Belle another book to glance through.

'Ah, yes, that's a point,' Belle replied,

'Well we need to know where the weddings being held, especially with some of the arrangements.' It had been something Belle had readily agreed with, and an aspect of the wedding she expected to be somewhat difficult to decide on. As whilst confident anything was manageable, she knew –as with any wedding- there were a lot of decisions to be made, even though she didn't expect the response she received... 'So have you had any thoughts?'

'I thought we could have it here...I mean it's big enough for all the guests and for arranging a wedding reception, wouldn't you think Red?'

'Sure Liz, but is that what you definitely want? I mean don't most brides-to-be go traditional?'

'I'm not a traditional girl,' Liz smiled, 'but I am positive it's what I want...I'm perfectly happy getting married here, it's where we first met...' In truth Liz had been thinking about what it would be like to have the wedding at the bureau for a while, it had been the place that she had first met Red and they'd shared so many special moments there...it just seemed right.

'Well that sounds fine, it will be big enough for everything, and would make deliveries quite easy,' Belle replied, Abe and Hellboy also nodding,

'Well we'd all be able to help,' Abe smiled, Belle resting her head against his shoulder as they talked.

'So dare I ask what part you want me to have in arranging this wedding?' Red asked cautiously, Liz smiling as she looked up to him.

'Well I did think it would be nice if you could help me with one of the bigger parts of the wedding...'

'I'm listening...' Hellboy began with some light suspicion in his tone making her laugh as she sat up on her knees, resting her arms against his legs as she gazed up to him.

'Do you want to help organise the after party?' she finally offered, Hellboy's expressions clearly impressed by this as he agreed,

'The after party? Sure babe, whatever you want, I'll get the best drinks, music...whatever it takes to make the party special,' he beamed, though it was then that Aurora crawled over, trying to climb onto her Father's lap.

'Daddy...' she smiled, Hellboy wrapping her up in his arms and watching as she giggled.

'Yeah you're gonna be a daddy's girl aren't ya?'

'That'll be interesting,' Liz smiled, tickling her daughters chin as Belle and Abe looked on, the scene touching as Cedric followed his sister...though it was during that afternoon that Abe knew his mind was set on what he wanted to ask Belle, yet finding the moment to do so didn't arise until that evening...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Abe here you are...' Belle remarked coming into her room, smiling at him as he walked over from her bookshelves. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes...though I had wondered...if I may I ask you something Belle...?' he began with some nervousness as he took her hands carefully, sitting them down on the edge of the bed.

'Oh...of course...' she replied softly, her hands resting in his as he met her calming gaze.

'I have spoken with the FBI agents responsible for arranging the repairs that are going to be done in here...'

'They're coming tomorrow though aren't they?' Belle asked, Abe shaking his head,

'I have requested that they don't arrive for another few days,' he replied Belle tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion making him smile. She sometimes looked so innocent he found it hard to believe that she had been through all she had in the previous months...though if there was something between Abe and Belle; it was how they perfectly mirrored each other both in their personalities and in their nature.

'But why...?'

'I had asked that of them because I wanted to ask you...if you would like to join our rooms together...I understand if you think it sounds irrational,' he added hastily, 'it's just that I...well we've spent many months now between rooms, and I just felt that if you wanted the same we could make these two rooms into one, because what I have is yours...' Looking into her eyes as she watched him completely surprised Abe waited for her to answer, clearly anxious as Belle found herself at a loss for words.

'...really?' she finally breathed, Abe nodding with a light smile as he brought a hand to her cheek, running the back of his hand gently across it.

'Really...'

'Then...yes, I'd love it...' she smiled, it radiating from her features as she put her arms around him, laughing as she found herself now in his lap.

'So shall we begin to talk about how you would like it to be my dear?'

'Yes...though it is how we would like it...what is mine is yours too...,' she returned; happiness clear in her voice now as she brushed her lips against his when she made a request. 'May we go for a walk; I'd like to spend a little time out...'

'Certainly,' he agreed, Belle standing as her skirt fell around her feet once again, the other that she had torn only a couple of nights before having been one that she kept, thinking she may be able to do something for it. Though as she looked up to Abe upon him passing her his gloves, she couldn't help but smile as she slipped them on over her hands... 'It's going to be so wonderful...having this together...' she remarked, though it was as she noted the chain around Abe's neck that she was reminded of her necklace once again. As her eyes widened slightly, she told Abe she would follow him out, before going over to the cupboard in Abe's room and looking around it, with no luck in seeing her chain that Abraham had bought for her. Trying not to panic over what may have happened to it, Belle had been about to stand when she felt it around her neck...Abe's gentle hands moving around, the droplet of gold encasing the beautiful ceylon sapphire stone now sliding down the chain that Abe carefully fastened. 'I found it with little Aurora...' he muttered softly in her ear as she turned to him with sparkling eyes.

'I knew you would understand the message I had left, though I was so afraid it had somehow gotten lost' she replied, Abe leaning in as Belle was enfolded in his arms, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves...just like our love it shall never be lost...' he whispered gently, Belle smiling.

'Shakespeare...'

'Quite right my darling...' he smiled, Abe offering her a hand as they stood up though he led her towards the back doors, his arm around her as Belle remarked, 'you were true to your word...'

'How so?'

'You said in the future you could see many possibilities in our future, as did I...it's just so wonderful...' she smiled as they kissed, Red and Liz looking down on them from a higher floor indoors.

'Told you she'd say yes,' Hellboy smirked, Liz resting one arm around Red's back with the other against his chest.

'Come on, let's leave them be, besides I'd like some of this pain relief you had the other day...as I am quite tired tonight,'

'Well then Liz,' he grinned sweeping her up bridal style, 'let me take you to our room so I can look after you,' he smirked kissing her passionately as they went to their room, Liz smiling as she whispered her love for him...her man...

* * *

**So there you go, Abe and Belle are moving in together and all is happy, but how will things go with the wedding planning?? **

**Thankyou again to my amazing reviewers who have always been supportive and I actually have a surprise tonight as I have uploaded the preview trailer for my new Hellboy fanfic that I will be starting in a few weeks. So if you would like to watch this is the link, "http :// www . youtube . com /watch? v=-pDcEiOoUNI"**** though you will need to make sure there are no spaces...I hope you enjoy it, and if you do get a chance to watch it let me know what you think as I'm a little uncertain of it myself, but Belle's parts were hard to film...**

**Though as well with the Trailer it does reveal the title of the new Fanfic which is "Hellboy III - Angel's of Life and Death" - it may be altered to "Hellboy III - Angel of Life" but I am undecided yet, though for now the former is the definite title.  
**

**Anyway I hope you all liked the new chapter and I shall be updating soon :) **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	60. Finding Closure

**Hi everyone! I can't believe it really but welcome to chapter 60 of "Life and Love A New Beginning," I hope your all okay and for those of you who have next week off like I do are looking forward to it...and if not hopefully the new chapter will keep you going :) **

**A reviewer was saying to me the other night how when I started this Fanfic I probably would never have imagined that it would reach 60 chapters -and trust me I didn't lol- but then again I could have never expected 351 reviews either. It's an amazing achievement to have the highest review count by (in 2 reviews) 100 reviews lol. **

**Anyway as for the slight delay in updating I'm sorry about that but we've had problems with the show thats been rescheduled to 13 days from now...and I've had a bit of writer's block. But everythings sorted now and here is the new chapter with just as much sadness as their is love...and some moments that I think will have you all interested by the end...but I shall see what you all make of it first... **

**Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Looking up to a church, Belle felt her eyes watering already, wondering how exactly she was going to do this...she had never been to a funeral and didn't know what to expect from it. Though if anything she knew she had to do this not just for Maria, Phil, and her Father...but for herself too...

Abe had offered to join her that day...but Belle knew that it was probably unwise for him to do so as much as she wished she could've said yes. It was going to be a difficult day and she had wanted nothing more than to have Abe with her...Yet as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Belle glanced around to see a group of men behind her, also dressed all in black offering her sympathetic expressions... 'Are you here for Phil's service?'

'Yes,' she nodded, the one closest to her continuing

'You look a little familiar,'

'You were colleagues of Phil's?' she responded, learning it subconsciously, the men nodding, some showing mild surprise that she was aware without their introductions being made. 'Sorry...' she then amended, 'my name is Belle Lucivia...'

'Harold and Glenna's daughter...?'

'That's right...' she nodded,

'I am so sorry for your losses.' Of course...they had no idea...though Belle still nodded, thanking them graciously as they offered to walk her inside, guessing that she was alone for the service that day. In recent times, Belle found that many people couldn't be trusted...but today she knew these could, they were all there with a common purpose...to say goodbye. Yet as they reached the entrance, Belle felt a discomfort in walking in, her heart sinking as her eyes caught sight of the coffin that rested at the front of the room. While the air suddenly seemed thicker, Belle tried to focus on Maria, the men who had walked in with her offering their condolences and embracing her, Maria already in tears as the vicar approached, other family members and friends that were seated glancing up as he offered for them to begin...

To begin with, Belle simply remained at the back of the room, unsure of how long she could spend there, watching with tear filled eyes as Maria spoke from the heart of her husband. 'He was a wonderful man...caring, loving...I thought I'd found my dream when I met him...Phil was everything I could have ever imagined and more, I loved him with all my heart...then all of a sudden he was gone. All he ever wanted was for us to live a peaceful life, but there were people who made that impossible, who followed and taunted him, trying to push him farther and farther away. But he wouldn't give up. Every moment he had, he told me it would be okay as long as we loved each other-'. By this point Belle had her gaze lowered slightly, not wanting Maria to see the tears that shone so vividly in her eyes, a single drop falling down her face when the young widow continued, 'the day he died. I knew I'd lost him...but it didn't sink in...at first I was shocked, unable to take in that he'd gone...then...I knew I finally had to let him go...it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life...But I know how much he loved me, and in the end, we will be reunited...I know he wouldn't have wanted all this fuss...but on the inside, I know he would have been happy to know that so many of you came today. That so many of you really cared.' Watching as Maria then went to stand down; she looked to Belle, asking her a question she had expected, though it hadn't made her any more ready to answer it. 'Belle...would you like to say a few words?' It was a simple question, yet Belle knew just how much it meant to Maria, as she finally nodded slightly, walking down towards the end of the room, every sound seemingly louder in the quiet atmosphere. Resting a hand on Maria's shoulder as she passed, Belle then took a deep breath as she stood up behind the stand, looking as Maria sat with some other presumed family that put their arms around her.

Glancing up to the stained glass that showed a hopeful scene, light reflecting the colours into the room, Belle felt a sort of support, the energies of her loved ones giving her strength to at last speak. 'Phillip...My Godfather...was a man I did not know very well growing up...though he had been there in my first years. My father had often spoke fondly of my Godfather, and painted me a picture of a man that was loyal, strong, caring and well loved amongst his friends and family. Whilst I never got a chance to speak to him...I believe he was all these things and more...because it is me he gave his life for. In a moment where both I and my Father were endangered, he moved to save us both...believing that it was not our time.' Pausing as she felt all the eyes on her in that room, Belle only heard thoughts of sympathy and sadness, the expressions of those that watched her wistful and lost in the service...some still unable to deal with the fact Phil was gone. 'I wish I could do something to make it better sometimes, I wish that I'd had a moment to thank him for everything...but I never got a chance...' she expressed, her voice trembling slightly as she struggled to keep it even. 'Though one thing I can promise you is that he was in the best hands during his last moments, everything was done that could have been and as I was told...he wouldn't have suffered...But as Maria said, love never dies, and it never will, as long as we believe in it...we will always have our loved ones watching over us. So as sad as today is, let it be a day that shows you just how much you should cherish every moment with your loved ones, as the past few months have shown me with all that I have gone through. It is something that Maria and Phil had, they embraced every moment and made it last...it may not bring the ones we've lost back, but it will give us a lifetime of memories until we are reunited with those we love...'

After stepping down, and receiving looks of gratitude and sorrow, Belle excused herself from the rest of the service, finding that she couldn't bear to see the last of it. Though now as she stood overlooking the white memorial stone Belle held in her hand a white carnation, reading the engraved inscription that spoke of how much Phil was loved and would be dearly missed with a saddened expression...as a final tear rolled down the silk of her cheek, slipping from it and falling onto the petals of the flower, Belle then lifted her hand a gentle touch to the tear encasing it in ice as she finally lowered, resting it in front of the stone and whispering softly 'thankyou...for everything...'

Yet as she went to stand, Belle felt the aura first...and then his hand. Abe's hands...both gloved in leather as they rested on her shoulders. As Abe rose up with her, Belle took his right hand in hers, looking one last time at where Phil had been laid to rest, when finally, she found the ability to move and to finally glance away, never looking back as Abe walked with her, Red and Liz now also moving from underneath the shelter of a tree to join them. 'Hey,' he greeted with an understanding expression, Belle answering him with a slight smile as they all walked out of the church grounds together. She hadn't asked for them...but they had come...all along they had understood, that behind the assurance she gave, was the real wish for the support of those she loved and cared for. 'Shall we get you home?' Red suggested as they reached two cars, one being the four by four and the other a black Toyota Camry provided by the FBI whilst Belle's was being repaired.

'If you don't mind there's somewhere I'd actually like to go first,' she asked finally, Hellboy telling her wherever she wanted to go they'd be right behind her. Smiling at them gratefully, Belle and Abe then got into the Toyota, with Red and Liz following as she drove at a slow pace compared to her usual flare behind the wheel. Though none of them minded, understanding her initial despondence, the drive being short as Belle pulled into a driveway she had known all too well for the past twenty one years of her life...

Looking up to the charred building that was her family's home, Belle noted the braces put up to help support it as they walked up to the once grand manor. Stepping up the marble steps, she had walked in accompanied by her friends as they took in the damage that her home had undergone. 'So it was concluded as stable?' Liz remarked quietly as they looked up to it.

'No,' she sighed shaking her head, 'Richard got in contact to tell me that my Mother had arranged for the restoration...though the building was later deemed derelict. It's due to be knocked down tomorrow...'

'So what made you want to come back here?' Hellboy queried. Thinking about it, Belle hadn't known what had made her want to return to her roots all of a sudden, but as she thought more carefully, she began to understand it.

'I guess you could say today was about closure...about making ends meet and putting the past behind me. But to do that I needed to see it all one last time.' Though that day Belle had found more than closure, she had found that sometimes what happens in the past is better to stay there...otherwise it runs the risk of being pulled into your present and future...something that everyone of them had learned at some time or other...whether it be Hellboy with the loss of his Father, Liz with the destruction that had been caused due to her neglect as a child from others and Abe's loss of his dearest friend Nuala. All of them had learnt to never forget...and to never lose sight of what's important, something that Belle had now also experienced as she put her arms around Abe, Red and Liz...knowing she would never be alone...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

During the following couple of weeks, whilst Belle and Abe's rooms had been worked on, the two of them had stayed in a spare room, Abe also having to make use of the tank in the medical lab, preparations had begun to get underway for Red and Liz's wedding. With this in motion, it had been a welcoming distraction from everything that had finally come to an end over the past few weeks, though with Manning now out of hospital following his gunshot injury, they knew there was just one more thing to discuss. 'So what do you think we should do?' Liz remarked as they sat one evening, the children being fast asleep in bed.

'Well honestly speaking, we have no idea just how many entities inhabit this earth...and we do have our own lives, but at the same time these creatures are destructive...and we know how badly they can hurt other people,' Belle commented fairly. 'With what we can do it just seems to be the only way of stopping them.'

'Yeah, but that still misses the point that we quit...I mean Belle even you quit after that last entity we fought where the FBI was involved.'

'I wasn't saying we had to work with them, just allow them to contact us if there is an issue they cannot handle.'

'It wouldn't be much different then,' Red groaned, Abe seeing the reasoning behind each point.

'It's true to say the FBI have been a little too reliant on us in recent years...but it's also right in saying that many lives have been saved, there could be a way to balance it Red...I mean in all the entities we have faced and fought, we know the levels of danger when we face them.'

'Yeah, stupidly easy, easy, stupid...' Red remarked counting it off with his hands making them smile slightly, 'cocky, and then you got the irritating ones who won't give up without a fight...'

'Well be that as it may, I don't want us putting ourselves in danger in front of our children. I mean look at how we came out of the fight with Fentran,' she reminded her fiancée, Belle frowning slightly at the thought, her hands still being slightly bruised from the encounter.

'Being honest though Liz, can we ever really escape from it. Our abilities...it's what makes us who we are. We have them for a reason, and we have each other...I don't believe that to be a coincidence either,' Red remarked. 'We've always said we're a team...but truthfully we're family and whether we face entities or not, it's never going to affect our lives in a way that's not manageable. I agree with Abe, if we're only contacted when we're really needed...would that not be enough...to be able to spend time together as we are and enjoy it, and then when the time comes fight together to ensure the kids grow up in a world that is that bit safer...because we managed to stop another entity?' Whilst Hellboy's words rang true, it was evident that there was still a lot to consider regarding whether the four would continue helping the FBI or not. Though sitting back Abe knew they would work it out in their own ways...it was something each of them needed to think about and consider on their own for a while. But he was certain that they would all eventually come to the same conclusion in their own way...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Well...' Belle began looking up into Abe's bright eyes, 'shall we have a look?'

'Yes...' Abe answered with a smile, Belle returning it as she took his hand, their other hands resting on each door handle as they slowly, opened the golden doors. It had been an unexpected morning that day when the four had awoken, hearing the work being done in Abe's and Belle's rooms, Hellboy seemingly irritable, having woken to it for the past few mornings. Though as they all had gotten up for breakfast, the group were instead greeted by the news that the room was finished and ready for them to move into at any time. So now as they stood outside Abe and Belle going alone to begin, it was nothing like they'd ever imagined. 'Oh my...' Belle exclaimed in pure surprise, Abe's expression denoting a similar reaction as they looked around their new room. With the wall that had divided the two rooms gone, making them into one, Abe and Belle were greeted with a pleasantly spacious room, the decor being changed completely from the carpet to the wallpapering, the room changed around to now be suited to their living arrangements. Walking onto a carpet of midnight blue, the young couple found that Belle's room had been completely transformed yet again, her bed now gone from its place though the portrait above it remained; new sofa's being set up around it. The bookcases that had been moved out and across the walls of the left room giving it a cosy feel as they also noted the speakers that had been built into the wall where Belle's wardrobes had been...though the speakers they found were all around the room, with two sources of input enabling them easier access for changing the music playing, though for the time being the piano melody that drifted through the background simply added to the scene of their new abode. One of the most notable changes was how Abe's tank was no longer in its original place, but in the upper right corner, the new surface now rounded and spreading wide across the corner to make the size just as large as his original home. On the upper level whilst it had been adjusted for the replacement of the new tank, the stairs that moved down were also different, having a sweeping effect on the left and being completely carpeted as they moved around the side coming down to the lower floor where in the gap was Abe's multiple CD player, the wireless headphones resting on top.

Though beside it now on the right, Belle and Abe found that the bed had been placed on a slight base that was also rounded to fit easily beside the tank, with a bedside table aside, supporting silver lamps that gently lit that area of the room. With Belle's dressing table being placed beside it, the wardrobes were lined across the remainder of that wall...Everything had its place...even with the long curtains that hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room, Belle and Abe noted the care taken to ensure privacy if they wanted it, the long blue velvet drapes being tied back to allow full view of their new room.

'So what do you think?' Abe asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'It's perfect,' she smiled, Abe agreeing when a voice sounded behind them.

'Woah,' turning to see Red and Liz stood in the doorway. 'When you two said you were gonna share a room, you really went all out,' Red remarked, Belle and Abe turning to see them stood in the doorway.

'Well they've certainly outdone themselves,' Belle responded nodding, Red noticing the new tank with the bed beside it.

'Well looks like it'll be the old ball and chain next,' Red smirked clapping Abe on the shoulder.

'I believe you have that courtesy first,' Abe replied with a slight grin, Belle and Liz exchanging glances as they began to laugh. Though it was then that the doorbell rang, Abe turning to Belle with a smile, 'perhaps you should answer that,' his girlfriend watching him with slight confusion though she complied....

'Alright, so what's she gonna find now?' Hellboy asked, Abe gesturing them to follow as they too went upstairs, seeing the door open and Belle outside with her newly repaired Mercedes.

'I think this day just got better,' she beamed brightly...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

That evening after dinner, Abe and Belle had found themselves with an evening alone together after Liz and Hellboy had taken the children out with them for a walk. The children having just as much enthusiasm as their Father at the idea of spending some time out of the bureau...Yet for Abe and Belle nothing sounded more blissful than an evening in. So as Belle sat on their new bed, watching Abe comfortably as he walked around the vast library, removing a single book from its shelf, he then glanced to Belle with a smile.

'You found it...' she remarked smiling,

'Yes,' he nodded, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed, his shirt off as Belle rested her head against his shoulder, moving her arms around his waist. With the bandages now gone after a presumed quick recovery, his back almost fully healed and he wasn't alone. Red's shoulder wound had healed a mere two weeks after the incident, with Liz's minor injuries also clearing up. Though for Belle despite that much of the bruising had faded and the cuts healed, she still found that she had to take care, her hands still being delicate...

'I'm sure you'll enjoy the freedom of your tank again,' Belle smiled looking up to it, finding it impressive just how well the room had been reconstructed.

'Yes, but not for another night,' he responded softly, 'after all, it's our first night together like this...and I wish to spend it with you,' he whispered.

'I'm glad,' she smiled, Abe resting his hands over hers as she whispered in her mind _I've missed this..._

_As have I...time where we have nothing to worry us _

_...and where we can just be together..._ she finished for him, Abe turning around to her as she kissed his cheek softly, Abe's hand cupping the side of her face, guiding her lips to his. 'I love you,' she muttered softly as they parted, Blue then picking her up and lifting her to the top of the bed where he came beside her. As he leant over her Belle put her arms around his neck as Abe kissed her, before simply gazing into her eyes, Belle blushing lightly. Yet as he looked over her, Abe couldn't help but feel something more in the way he sat with her that night, a yearning to hold her closer...to be closer to her... 'Abe...' she breathed softly, seeing his somewhat uncertain expression. Though as he kept his focus on her, Belle found herself being drawn back up into his arms...

'I love you too,' he offered gently in her ear, the young lovers for that moment simply enjoying the love they shared, both Abe and Belle sensing each other's feelings and loving thoughts. Though as Abe had finally lay down, Belle rested her head against his chest. Putting an arm around her, Abe then picked up book he had brought...the one they had started together...saying the words in his mind as Belle closed her eyes and simply listened, page by page, chapter by chapter until quite suddenly he paused, Belle feeling how he held her more closely. As her eyes then opened ever so slightly he whispered in her mind _I love you... _Belle smiling as he kissed her lightly, their hands entwining as he too lay back, knowing that just this first night together could begin a new chapter in their lives...

* * *

**So I hope you all though it was worth the wait, the reconstruction of the room took ages to try and work out...though I hope you all liked the new room, and Belle's Mercedes is back lol! :) **

**But I am looking forward to see what you all thought of it all! **

**I shall be updating again soon, not many chapters left now sadly :( But I am quite sure you'll enjoy the ending when we reach it :)...oh and also if you still want to review with your questions and/or vote for who you would like to see hosting the Halloween special of "The FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" then you still have until the 29th to do so :) **

**Thankyou for reading and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	61. A Simple Reverie

**Good Evening everyone! and Happy Halloween! :) I hope your all doing well, I just had my Halloween Party tonight, which was quite fun...I was dressed up as Alice Cullen from Twilight, in her grey dress outfit, with the choker, pale make-up and of course the golden contacts ;) Though I am tired now...but that's probably due to it being 3:38am in the morning lol...  
**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, which for the first half will look at Abe, Red and Liz's POV's during the day of Phil's funeral. I did this because after submitting the last chapter I felt it was important we see their thoughts too. So please enjoy and review!

* * *

**_Flashback to the day of Phil's funeral... _

Abe's POV

It had been a fairly warm morning that we had awoken...the day to come one that we were all aware would be difficult...knowing it would bring back memories for us all, and creating memories that would be remembered in sadness. Though looking over to the left of me that morning, I found that Belle was sat up, simply looking out of the window into the early morning. As I sat up, she felt my movement and glanced to me with a slight smile, though I could already see behind it...the wistfulness that she tried to hide from her eyes. With my arm still being bandaged I had reached over with my fine hand to rest it against hers, seeing her meet my gaze as I asked her carefully how long she had been awake. 'An hour perhaps...' she breathed, resting her head lightly against my shoulder. 'Sleep seemed to evade me this morning, though I shall be glad when today is over...'

'As will I,' I returned. _As will I... _

Hellboy's POV

All those feelings came flooding back today...it was worse than waking up with a hangover, the remembrance of how dire and quiet it was on the day of Father's funeral...everywhere...damned silence. Even just getting up to the children, their cries seemed quieter...it brought everything back. Though I knew this day had to go differently, it just had too...not just for my sake but for everyone's...Liz's...Abe's...and Belle's...

'Do we know what's happening today Liz?' I asked as my fiancé got dressed wearing all black with the cross necklace I had known her to wear since we had gotten together...in a way I think it was her reminder that even when we're at our worst points...there is some good that lingers. Kind of like the Samaritan. It does good even though at the same time it hurts.

'I don't know Red,' she answered with a sigh, 'I'm just hoping that things will go well today for Belle, I mean she doesn't want to go...who would...?'

'Yeah...she's brave,' I agreed, 'though what do ya say that once this funeral business is out of the way we really start working on this wedding? Cause I'm getting sick of all this doom and gloom...it was supposed to have gone out the window when Fentran met his end the other week.'

'I know, but today's important for Belle...'

'Yeah...I know...' I sighed heavily sitting on the edge of the bed. 'I wasn't saying it's not...it's just hard...I hate funerals. I mean I'd seen so many Agents lost over the years...but when Father...I still can't even say it,' I replied looking at Liz as she sat with me.

'You don't have to Red, I know you, and today you'll be just as strong as you always are...'

'Thanks babe,' I said with gratitude, then thinking we should take the kids upstairs. 'Maybe Cedric and Aurora will give us something to smile about at least,' he offered, Liz nodding to me with a smile as she stood up taking my hands as she pressed her lips against mine.

Abe's POV

Seeing Belle off that morning, dressed all in black, she was considerably quiet and reserved, having eaten little for breakfast with clear dread running through her mind. The little she had eaten was upon Hellboy's insistence...his refusal to eat for the few days that spread around his Father's death and funeral I knew were his reasoning in insisting that she didn't do the same. Though as I held her close to me, Belle returning the embrace it was clear did not wish to leave as I looked into her eyes asking her for one last time if she wanted us to join her. She knew I would know her answer wasn't what she wanted to say, her lips then meeting mine as she finally parted from my arms, Hellboy also offering her his hand for a moment before she descended the stairs and got into the FBI loaned car she was so unfamiliar with. 'Do you think she'll be okay?' Liz asked, looking between myself and Red, the pair of us thinking the same as we exchanged glances.

'It doesn't matter,' Red remarked, 'because we're gonna be there the minute she comes out of there,' he said, my thoughts being exact even as she left the gates...

Liz's POV

If there was one thing I never expected from today it had been hearing the speech that Belle had given whilst in the church. Though Abe and Red had waited in the car initially, I walked up to the entrance, surprised to hear Belle speaking...it was more than any of us had heard from her so far that day. Listening as Belle talked of her Godfather, I knew she'd be thinking of Harold Lucivia too even as she spoke. Remembering that fateful year that I had lost my family, tears were trying to surface in my eyes, though my reluctance failed me as I too began to cry. I wondered sometimes how Belle did it...over many years I'd left the bureau thirteen times...finding it hard to understand why I was suffering under this curse that I felt my pyrokinesis was...but now it wasn't that anymore...it had given me the man I loved, two beautiful children and friends that I wouldn't be without now. Though in a way, Belle had found that so much sooner...she had experienced all that she had in a mere couple of years and yet she still had the strength that took me years to obtain.

I knew from the way Abe and HB had looked that morning...that we would be going after Belle...and honestly I agreed. Anyone could tell even as she had sat down to breakfast that morning that she wasn't herself, quite probably wondering how she would handle it all. Though we knew her to well...she would keep going for everyone...even perhaps today...herself.

Abe's POV

Looking over I could finally see Belle again, though she stood alone by a memorial stone. I felt her sadness; it was something I couldn't bear from her. She had done so much alone...even when she had wanted to ask for us to join her; she had denied herself that much...believing it to be the best for everyone else. Though as I'd left the shelter of the trees to join her I watched as she lay the flower down in front of Phil's memorial, my hands coming to rest over her shoulders as she looked up to me. _Thankyou..._ she whispered in my mind, her emotions overwhelming as we simply stood there for that moment...though as she rested her hand in mine, I could feel the steady calming of her mind, Belle knowing that she come go home, leaving the past behind her where she felt it truly belonged...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Abe...?' Belle said softly looking to him from where she was stood, handing her gun to Hellboy who also glanced to Blue; the merman coming from his reverie. 'Are you okay? You've been a little distant since we came out,' she remarked,

'Yes, sorry,' he responded, 'I'm afraid I simply got lost in thought...' Belle smiling at him as she put a hand to his cheek, before reaching to detach her locator, Abe smiling to himself slightly as he looked over her, thankful to see that she was smiling. Tired, but happy... The first entity they had faced since Fentran had been one that seemed considerably easy to fight, though despite this, they still found it took a lot out of them with the long journey mixed in.

'Well I honestly never thought I'd ever see a creature quite like that...' Belle remarked as she sat down in the van. Though they had managed with their injuries fairly well, the FBI had initially insisted that the team make use of the new transportation rather than relying on Belle to drive while her hands were still seemingly fragile. Yet it was an offer they had swiftly declined, instead agreeing to have the van carry their supplies, making the trip easier for them.

'Heh, you want to see the troll market then,' Red grinned, leaning against the framework of the truck.

'The troll market?' Belle repeated,

'Yep, you get some ugly things down there...'

'It was an intriguing place...I think you would have found it quite interesting,' Abe remarked looking to Belle with a light smile.

'Speaking of that, you said you'd take me there, you see these two got to go in with Johann and I had to stay outside and help Agent Manning,' Liz added with clear disdain.

'Sorry babe, I'll tell ya what, I'll take ya and we'll make it a double date, how about that,'

'That sounds nice to me,' Belle nodded, Abe standing up and offering her his hand. 'So shall we go?'

'Yeah, I want to get back and sleep with the cats,' Hellboy grinned, Liz raising an eyebrow to this as they walked towards the Mercedes.

'You know I get worried about you and those cats...'

'Ah don't worry babe, I only have eyes for you,' he smirked, Liz hitting him lightly on the arm, though she too was smiling...

'So what were you thinking about?' Belle asked as they started the drive home, Abe looking to her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

'Just how pleasant it is to know that things are returning to normal,' he answered, Red leaning over and from the back seats as he remarked,

'What fighting entities and being at the FBI's beck and call?'

'No,' Abe replied shaking his head as he put his hand over Belle's. 'Simply how we don't have to worry anymore over the lingering danger that had been around us for so many months...'

'Abe's right,' Liz smiled, 'without it, we know that we can really focus on being a family...'

'It never went away though Liz,' Red replied, looking over the three of them fondly who glanced to him with equal sentiment. 'We've been a family from the start...and whatever happens, that's one thing that isn't gonna change...'

Yet even as they got back, the team found they had little more than an hour to themselves as the doorbell rang, a guest calling round that they knew would come sooner or later. 'Ah good afternoon, I just thought I'd...drop by, see how everything was,' Agent Manning remarked. Since they had last seen him, Manning had considerably more colour back in his features, though he walked quite stiffly, the pain still present from his own healing wounds.

'You mean you wanted to see what exactly the damages were –or should I say costs- with Abe's room,' Red responded dryly,

'Now that wouldn't surprise me,' Liz added emerging from the kitchen with Cedric in her arms feeding off a bottle, Aurora coming to stand by her Father's feet with a hand clutching onto Red's leather trousers. Seeing how she looked up to Manning with some uncertainty, Hellboy picked his daughter up, looking to Agent Manning expectantly,

'Well are you coming in or what?'

'Oh er...right,' he said walking briskly past upon being prompted and into the living room, constantly checking his back upon seeing Hellboy behind him. 'So where are Abe and Belle?'

'They'll probably be up in a moment,' Liz said lightly, Hellboy going to get them as Manning sat down on one of the sofa's. 'So you heard the mission was a success then?'

'Yes, I didn't expect you to be so...'

'What? Ready?'

'Efficient,' he corrected,

The FBI always caught us at the worst times...so I wouldn't say we're not used to it...'

'So how is the new room?' Manning asked then changing the subject, Liz knowing it was the reason he had come. Though it was at this point that Hellboy reappeared at the door, Belle and Abe behind him...

'Good afternoon Agent Manning, how are you?' Abe queried politely.

'I'm managing,' he nodded, though before he could go on to speak, Belle brought up the subject for him.

'There's no need to seem so concerned over the cost of the room you know...because..._I_ was the one who paid for it all...'

'What?' he replied in sheer surprise, relief slipping through his voice,

'Well I think his heart rate has gone back to normal,' Liz grinned, Belle laughing as she agreed. 'I'm gonna kill the team for not telling me about this! Having me worry over nothing' he growled irritably. 'But I mean why?'

'Because...' she began, 'even though I knew you had said you would have the FBI take care of it, it's our home now...not the FBI's property, so I took it upon myself to make the arrangements.'

'I knew she'd get involved somehow,' Hellboy smirked, 'though I dunno why you're mad at your Agents, Manning, I thought it was pretty good how they didn't tell you...' Manning glaring at him when Belle continued.

'In any case, whether all or partial...it was my fault that Abe room suffered so badly in the first place, so I wanted to be able to sort things out, but I still wanted to thank you for the offer regardless...' Glancing to Abe at this point, Belle was aware he already knew of what she had done, smiling at her lightly as she settled in his arms.

'I would also like to thank you Agent Manning...for all you did in having the FBI help when Fentran took Belle hostage,' he added graciously.

'As much as you deny it, I don't think you see us as being all that bad,' Liz said, Manning clearing his throat, as he went on to talk about the work they'd done for the FBI in the past few years. Though Belle and Abe continued to smile, knowing in his mind he was secretly happy to hear such praise from a team that he often cursed. But really...he valued each and every one of them for who they were...even Red...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So what parts have we got to plan yet babe?' Red asked as he sat with his girlfriend that evening in the living room, Liz looking through the folder she kept with a list of everything that needed to be arranged, and the plans for what had been decided.

'Well let's see...there's the catering...the decor though we said we'd have red and silver didn't we?'

'Yep, so what –other than the important matter of the food- is there to sort out,' Red grinned.

'Well...there is the honeymoon,' she said thoughtfully. 'I mean it's where we'd go, and whether we should take the children, it would be nice to have a break, but it's not really fair I guess to leave the children with Abe and Belle...'

'Ah come on Liz, they're the Godparents, I think they'd enjoy it...think of who you're talking about here. They both dote on them, and it wouldn't be that bad for a couple of weeks. Besides for two weeks, there would be no interruptions at all either,' he added with a wink... 'and when have I ever gotten a holiday that wasn't really a mission to defeat some thousand year old vampire or some ninja ghosts?' he added with clear disdain making Liz laugh.

'I suppose...and it wouldn't be for too long. I know Belle and Abe would take good care of Cedric and Aurora...'

'Exactly, so...why don't we start looking at brochures then? Where do you reckon? Spain, Italy, France? Though before you say a word, we're not going to Germany...unless you want all hell to break loose,' he said in a serious tone, Liz shaking her head with a slight smile.

'As long as it's with you HB I don't mind where we go...'

'So am I thinking you want a surprise?' Red grinned,

'Well I think it's certainly a very important part of the wedding to plan,' Liz said thoughtfully, Red moving the files off her lap as he pulled her across and held her against his chest.

'Then I'll make sure you have the best honeymoon...and I'll make sure it's one you never forget...'

'I don't doubt it,' she laughed, kissing Hellboy as they settled back on the sofa together...

Meanwhile in Abe and Belle's room, Belle lay comfortably in bed, looking into the tank where Abe floated contently, the young couple having talked long into the evening. 'Isn't it just so peaceful,' she smiled sleepily,

'Yes,' he nodded, noting how heavy her eyes seemed to be that night. 'You seem so tired tonight my dear,'

'I think fighting that entity took more out of me than I anticipated...

'Perhaps we were too quick to go straight back into dealing with entities like that,' Abe agreed honestly, brushing a hand against the tanks surface. 'A longer break would have been better for us...'

'Yes...Dale had offered for me to spend a week with him in New York, to see where he's applying to work and just to spend some time together like we used to.'

'You declined?' Abe remarked,

'I wasn't sure what to say,' she sighed, 'it would have of course been nice to visit him in New York and take some time out...though at the same time, I'm enjoying having this between us now,' Belle smiled, both loving how they were so close to one another now their rooms had been joined. Though even in light of this, Abe suggested that Belle go with Dale.

'I think you may need this more than the rest of us, as you say it would be a pleasant break, and you would only be gone a few days.'

'None of you would mind?' Belle asked sitting up slightly,

'Of course not. If anything it would be something of an experience for you, and we'll all be quite wrapped up in planning I'm certain, it's just that most places it's sad that I cannot join you myself. I would love to be able too, but I know Dale will take care of you for me, and I'm sure you will have a wonderful time...'

'Then I'll ring him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll be delighted to have me join him for a few days,' she smiled, though Belle then got out of bed, walking in front of the tank and up the stairs, Abe coming to the surface as she sat down in front of him. 'Goodnight...' she said softly, brushing her hair back over her shoulders as she leant in to kiss him, Abe taking her hands in his as he returned the kiss, knowing that whilst he would miss her, it would give him a chance to do something he had wanted to do for her...with New York coming as the perfect distraction...

* * *

**So what does Abe have in mind? and where is Red thinking for the Honeymoon? All coming up soon...**

**Now before I go tonight, I know a few reviewers have been asking me how much more the fanfic has left when I've only said before now "there's a few more chapters left" etc. Though at the moment I still don't know for definite, I'm now giving an estimate of maybe 4-6? Soon I know lol, I think it's surprised everyone who does know, but the day after this one ends should be the day the new fanfic "Hellboy III - The Angels of Life and Death" starts :) **

**Please review, can't believe it's nearly 360 reviews! Thankyou so much to each and every one of you who review constantly, it's so nice :) **

**I shall update soon, (and the Halloween Special for the "FBI's Best Kept Secret Uncovered" will be up tomorrow night...well technically tonight hehe ^_^) goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	62. The Experience of New York

**Hi everyone! Hope your all okay, here is the new chapter which is slightly longer tonight, I had intended to update last night, but with having the show last tuesday night plus all day rehearsals on Monday and Tuesday, Pantomime rehearsals and a singing lesson Wednesday, school thursday, and a very busy day friday I've just found myself very tired lol...and slight light-headed spells and such don't help really lol. But I'm okay...still sleepy but okay lol :) **

**Anyway please enjoy the new chapter :) and review x

* * *

**'So what do you think?' Liz asked, Abe and Belle exchanging glances with a slight smile passing across their lips.

'Of course we will,' Belle agreed, taking Abe's hand, an expression of relief coming to Liz's face.

'Thankyou,'

'It's no trouble Liz, you know we'd look after the little ones,' Abe smiled.

'So have you decided on anything for the honeymoon?' Belle asked, Liz shaking her head. Whilst they had decided on somewhere with a sunny climate, they also required an area that would allow their privacy. 'Well you could consider Spain; if you rented a villa for your honeymoon it would give you plenty of space with a probable walking distance to the beach and a beautiful setting,' Belle smiled.

'Spain...hot weather...nothing to do...no Manning...I like the sound of it,' Hellboy grinned, Belle laughing as Liz nodded in agreement.

'I have to admit I don't see too much of a problem in that,' she grinned, the four looking to the children playing on the floor. 'So I hope you two are good for your Godparents,' Liz remarked, kneeling down with them and watching as Cedric climbed onto her lap. 'Especially you little one...though I don't think you're quite the most vocal in the morning...'

'Nah, he's like his Father...likes his sleep,'

'I'm sure we'll be fine,' Abe smiled putting his arm around Belle when the alarms started to go off in the hallway, startling them.

'Don't ya just love Mondays?' Hellboy said rolling his eyes, making them all laugh as they got ready for yet another fight.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So you're sure you don't mind me going?' Belle asked, Abe putting his arms around her as he shook his head.

'You're going to have a wonderful time, I'm certain of it, just enjoy yourself.'

'With all the shops I'm quite sure I shall, though take care while I'm gone, especially if the FBI are in contact,' she replied, knowing that she'd be leaving them with a team member short if there were any problems.

'I promise you we'll be fine,' he assured her soothingly.

It was a pleasant day and whilst Belle had packed everything and was ready to leave for the airport, all that was left was to say goodbye. Though with Abe her goodbye had already been said in reality, Belle thinking back to earlier that morning...having been sat with Abe in their room after getting up early, ensuring she had all that she would need, from her flight documents, to her passport, everything was ready. 'All this preparation for a week away,' she remarked with a laugh, Abe chuckling as he looked over from his book, putting it down as he watched her putting everything in her handbag. 'Well I think that's just about everything...at least I hope it is,' she said sitting back, when he interrupted her line of though putting his arms around her waist and drawing her back against his chest. Giggling lightly, Belle looked up into his bright eyes one hand that rested against his chest still holding her passport whilst the other was entwined in his. 'I'm sorry...I'm not going to be here for a week and all I seem to be focused on is packing,' she remarked apologetically,

'It's perfectly alright, though I think you should take a little time to relax before you go my dear, resting is part of a holiday I believe...'

'Yes it is,' she smiled, putting down the passport and wrapping her arms around him more fully as she lay beside him. It was these kind of moments Belle cherished with Abe, where even though there were many things going on, they always were given a moment to share.

Simply resting her head against his chest and hearing his heart beating steadily, Belle realised just how she would miss him, her arms unintentionally holding him closer. Feeling her emotions Abe settled more around her, whispering gentle thoughts into her mind. 'I shall find it strange, not waking to see you beside me...I'll miss you,'

'I'll miss you too Abe...' she breathed glancing up to him as he stroked the side of her face with his hand. Listening to the delicate music that played throughout the room, Belle had rested in contentment beside him, thinking over the wedding that was yet to come for Red and Liz...

'You know, at the start of last year, I never thought I would be living life as I am now,' she smiled, Abe chuckling as he agreed,

'Well I don't think anyone could imagine themselves living quite like this,'

'Though I do love all of it, every moment we spend together...' she returned softly, her lips brushing against his...

Though as an eruption of flames flew from the living room, Belle was brought from her reverie with a jolt, Abe watching as Red came out brushing himself off...

'What did you do?' Abe asked with a slight smile,

'Very little,' Liz responded following him out, her arms still having flames surrounding them as she continued speaking with Red in a heated tone.

'Are you sure you'll be able to cope without me?' Belle laughed, Abe looking to her as he chuckled.

'I should expect so, I just tend to try and stay clear when they have a very bad day...'

'I'll put your case in the car Belle,' Hellboy said, seeing a way out as he quickly walked out the door, Liz rolling her eyes as she muttered

'Coward...' Though as the phone rang, she became distracted as she picked it up, a look of confusion crossing her features. 'Hi...no it's alright sorry I was just talking to Red...what can we do for you? Sure we'd love to...though what made you take your job back...?' As Belle and Abe exchanged glances as she continued, 'well I think you're brave to,' she concluded with a slight smile, 'okay we'll be there...yes...' she agreed finally hanging up the phone as she turned to Abe, Belle and Red who had just come back into the hallway.

'Who was that?'

'They're re-instating Agent Clay,' she replied,

'That's great,' Belle beamed,

'So he's having a party to celebrate, and he wants us all there.'

'...when?' Belle asked with slight apprehension

'Don't worry, it'll be the evening that you get back,' she replied, Belle's return flight being at nine o'clock the following week.

'I'm glad,' Belle smiled, though checking her watch she knew it was time to leave as she finally came to say goodbye. 'Well do take care of yourselves, and Red behave,' she said with a grin, Hellboy looking shocked.

'You say it like you think I'm going to cause trouble,' he smirked, 'though if I hear about any problems in New York I know whose behind them,' he added with a wink, Belle laughing as he patted her rather heavily on the shoulder.

'Good luck,' she remarked to Liz, who grinned shaking her head,

'I'm used to it...have a good time though, you're lucky to be getting away for a bit,'

'Well it will come soon enough for you,' Belle smiled, hugging her before turning to Abe.

'I'll speak to you tonight and well, I'll see you soon,' she said softly, putting her arms around him, 'I love you,'

'I love you too, have a good time, I'm sure Dale will look after you for me...' he remarked, Belle smiling as she kissed him tenderly.

'He will I'm sure, just take care for me, all of you, and I shall see you two little ones in a few days too,' she said kneeling down to her Godchildren and kissing them on their foreheads, receiving a hug from them both as they giggled in her arms. 'Well goodbye,' she said, holding Abe's hand for one final moment before going out of the doors where Richard awaited, having come to take her to the airport following her refusal at having the FBI take her.

Watching her leave, Abe felt a sinking feeling as the car rounded the corner, knowing he would be without Belle for a week, though he also knew it would be worth it upon her return. 'Okay, so that worked without a hitch, though I'm surprised she didn't figure it out,' Red remarked with a grin as they closed the doors.

'Alright you too, I didn't think Clay would rejoin the FBI just like that...so what have you been planning?' Liz questioned with her arms folded.

'Hey, I didn't know much on it babe, only that Abe wanted Belle out of the way,' Red smirked.

'That wasn't the case, I simply needed some time in order to prepare a surprise for her,' he replied with a light smile. 'Belle had often said before now how she wished that things hadn't gone quite the way they had with Agent Fentran's confrontation resulting in everyone finding out that we loved each other. I know how she felt from the moment she had told me that...and it was true to say I felt the same, I had wanted to do it in such a way that it was something people could look back on as memorable for the right reasons. So I have been wanting to have a celebration for us...and with Belle away for a week it seemed like the perfect time to arrange such an occasion...though naturally, a reason for her to dress formally was needed in order to keep everything a surprise.'

'Wow, and I thought Red was the sly one,' Liz remarked clearly impressed.

'Hey, I wouldn't take that title away from me, I helped in all this,' Red replied indignantly.

'So did you plan the thing with Dale inviting her to New York,'

'Not at all, that was quite a fortunate turn of events,' Abe smiled, though we haven't got long until her return, so will you both help me to ready everything?'

'It sounds like the least we can do, so where do you want to start?' Liz asked the two listening willingly as Abe began to explain his ideas, though in his mind his thoughts drifted to Belle, knowing how quiet his evening would be without her there by his side...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Getting off the plane as it landed, Belle was relieved to be in New York, the short flight being quiet with no one to talk to, though her books had kept her occupied to a point. Though as she looked over to the main airport, Belle could see many people waiting for their friends or family to arrive, and amongst them, a single familiar face... Walking down the marble corridor towards where she needed to collect her case, Belle found Dale waiting with it, a wide grin on his features as she put her arms around him, Dale sweeping her up and swinging her round before finally lowering her again. 'So how was it?'

'Oh not bad,' she smiled, 'a little tiring,'

'Well I'm sure after spending some time in the city you'll have a reason to be tired, it's nothing compared to Maine here,' he smirked, Belle pulling the case as they walked from the entrance, and into the busy atmosphere that was New York...

Looking around the large sites, Belle was amazed by everything to see, feeling quite small amongst the hundreds of people that crowded the streets. Even as they were driven towards her hotel in the heart of the city, the marble halls of the five starred "Four Seasons" hotel were filled with guests, all dressed rather formally, the hotel staff pleasant and punctual as they arranged to have her things taken upstairs and led her up to her hotel room. 'So this is where you've been staying?'

'Yeah, I mean it's one of New York's finest...though as I did get the job, my employers are paying for the accommodation whilst my new home is sorted out.'

'How wonderful, I am so proud of you for getting that job...'

'Well your references will have played a big part; I mean I worked for your family for the best part of five or six years.'

'...and you did an amazing job, you earned to get that new job,' she smiled as the elevator opened on the highest floor, Belle and Dale walking down the hallway to the only door on that floor, Belle putting in her key and opening it into her hotel suite. Walking through into the cream carpeted living room area, two sofas were placed around a large television, wide windows with glass doors leading out onto a balcony, whilst bookcases and rich decor lined the room that could cater to many more than just Belle alone.

'Trust you to get the best,' he remarked, knowing he should have expected it, making Belle laugh as she put her arm through his,

'Well the presidential suite sounded quite perfect...' she smiled,

'But of course, I didn't doubt you'd go for this kind of room, but it's even got a piano in it!'he exclaimed in exasperation, Belle continuing to laugh and the notion

'Well you can play it for me later if you wish, I didn't request a piano, though it adds a lovely touch...but now that I'm here, you know New York better than I do, so shall we go and do some well deserved shopping and really talk? We haven't done in so long,' she remarked, Dale grinning at her suggestion as he nodded.

'Somehow I can see that you're going to need another case before you go home if I know you,' he smirked, as they walked out, Belle not disagreeing as he took her to the heart of New York to have lunch before beginning her first day in the Big Apple.

Shopping from street to street, it was absolute bliss, with her best friend by her side as they enjoyed their first day together, Belle thinking it seemed to be like how things used to be. Where she and Dale were almost inseparable, always laughing...always enjoying everything for what it was. Yet Belle was about to get another reminder of the past...

Calling into an expensive yet elegant store, Belle had begun looking around the boots and evening shoes when she noticed the sales assistant. Seeing a refined young woman stood at the counter in a white skirt and matching suit jacket, her dark hair being drawn up into a French twist, her composed features altered upon seeing Belle meet her gaze. 'Well it couldn't be...Belle is that you? I don't suppose you remember me?' she asked,

'Melinda, it's been a while,' she responded smiling politely,

'Oh my dear it's been years, I said to myself when I saw you passing the store with a young man "it couldn't be her" and what was your friend called?'

'Dale,' Belle replied, 'I didn't expect to see you working here, though I'm sure New York is quite befitting to you,' she remarked thoughtfully,

'Oh yes, I came here to study but I simply couldn't bring myself to return to my home town...though look at you, as elegant as always. I don't believe I've seen you since-'

'I remember,' Belle commented dryly, clearly not wishing to go into details on their last encounter as Melinda swiftly changed the subject.

'So what brings you to New York? Shopping I presume?'

'Just a break from things for a few days...that and Dale is applying for a new security job in New York, so he wanted to show me around the new area he'll be working in. Though I don't doubt I'll be spending some time in Macy's,' she remarked. Melinda was someone that Belle had known through her family for many years, though as a friend she had been quite unpredictable, her thoughts showing a side to her that Belle was certain could upset a lot of people.

'So I take it you and Dale are an item?'

'Oh...no we're not,' Belle replied coming from her reverie, not tuning in to Melinda's thoughts as she continued, 'we're still very good friends though...'

'I'm surprised, a lot of people thought you were bound to be a couple...So are you seeing no one?'

'I never said that,' Belle replied, 'yes, I am dating someone...he's lovely...'

'Some handsome stranger?' she suggested, Belle laughing, knowing that she had once spoke before of meeting someone when she least expected it...the thought never reoccurring to her until now.

'Yes, when I think about it...that's just how it was,' she smiled, when Dale came by, rescuing her swiftly from any further conversation with the girl, Melinda having jealous thoughts in her mind as Belle left the shop.

'Someone you know?'

'Mm...Remember Melinda Mayfair?'

'One of your friends?'

'In a sense...she was one of the first that I tried to tell about my clairvoyance...'

'Oh her...the one you answered by accident?'

'Right,' Belle nodded with a sigh, 'I didn't think I'd see her again, nor did I think she would act like she did when I met her...'

'How so?'

'Acting so pleasant...when the last time we met her thoughts of me were so harsh...but that's not what gets to me about it...it's the fact that whatever happens, and whatever people see...are they never going to believe in what I can do because they simply can't be open minded?' she questioned looking to Dale who offered her a sympathetic expression. He knew how she felt, especially considering her boyfriend couldn't even walk with her in public like he did...that was when it really occurred to him...how hard they must all find it at some point or other...though none of them would really admit it. They probably just felt it was something they should be used to...

'Belle, only the people that matter to you are the ones you should be worried about, if there are some that don't want to be open-minded then they're missing out on seeing the wonders of a unique gift that you have...Just like how...it's their loss not appreciating your friends for who they are,' he said, Belle looking to him with her eyes slightly wide as she then put her arms around him.

'Thankyou Dale...' she whispered, 'thankyou so much...'

Though that evening, things took a slower pace as Belle went out for dinner with Dale, him being dressed in a tuxedo and Belle in a glamorous blue cocktail dress. The dress was strapless and made of satin coming to knee length with an extra layer that wrapped from the hem up to her waist, a diamond pin being over where it met whilst her hair fell straight over her shoulders. 'So how does it feel to think you'll be living here?' Belle smiled as they walked inside the restaurant they would be dining in that evening.

'Strange,' he admitted, 'it's certainly nothing like Maine,'

'Well I don't think there are many places quite like New York,' she responded as they were taken to their table. 'Though I'm sure you'll find that you love it for completely different reasons to Maine,' she remarked, 'I'm the same like that. I love Connecticut for the way I have found my place in life, and yet Maine holds all of my roots and where I began my life amongst my family.'

'Well I don't doubt that you're fond of Connecticut, but really Belle, why did you choose it? It wasn't that far from home...your Father could have found you...'

'I know he could have,' she nodded more solemnly, 'I really don't know why I stopped in Connecticut, I just felt like I almost had to stop there...it's hard to explain, though it was something that I knew I had to do. If there was something I'd learnt from my abilities, it was to trust my instincts.'

'I guess so...though I almost wish your instincts had told you to stay...we were so close back then,' he replied reflectively, Belle resting her hand on his as she brought him to look at her.

'We still are now, and that won't change...I promise,' she offered gently, Dale looking into her bright amethyst eyes, remembering the first time he looked into them as he said finally,

'Neither will you...you'll always have the same kind heart...' he replied, when the waiter interrupted them, asking if they were ready to make their orders...

Sitting in her hotel room later that evening, Belle had walked through the white doors into her penthouse suite, with a bellboy following her in, putting her delivered purchases down for her on the table. 'Thankyou very much,' she smiled graciously, handing him a tip, the young man doing a double take upon looking into her eyes before nodding quickly with a slight blush as he left the room. Sighing as she sat down on the leather sofa and glancing out into the city through the tall and wide windows, Belle first put away her purchases before going out onto the balcony to overlook the night-time sky. Standing at the glass railing, Belle looked up at the bright stars, the luminous city lights that surrounded her hotel being something she wasn't used to...though with the natural light of the stars, Belle smiled slightly, taking her phone and dialling the Bureau's number.

'Belle...' answered a voice that made her laugh softly...he knew her so well.

'Hi,' she returned softly, 'how are you?'

'I'm alright, though I've found that since you left I've already begun to miss you,'

'I know how you feel,' she said with an understanding smile, 'Did Liz and Hellboy's argument calm down after I left?'

'Yes,' he said with a light chuckle, 'they've been fairly cooperative since...how is New York?'

'It's...different,' she smiled, 'I like it here, there's just so much that you can see and do which are all completely new experiences. The hotel suite I'm staying in is amazing, it's got such a wide selection of books, a beautiful grand piano, and dazzling views from the balcomy...I just wish you were here to share it with me...It's just so restful, in a strange way...considering the busyness of the city life.'

'I'm glad you're enjoying it there, and I only wish I could be with you my dear...it sounds remarkable...' he replied, grateful to have heard from Belle after sitting in their room, finding the quiet atmosphere so unusual.

'It is, though I did see an old friend today working in one of the stores,' Belle then remarked more carefully.

'You don't sound quite so happy about that...was something wrong?'

'I'll tell you about it when I get home...it's nothing to bad...it's just we didn't exactly finish on a good note the last time I saw her.'

'Ah...don't let it get to you Belle, I know you'll enjoy your stay with Dale, and I know I'll be even happier to see you when you come home.'

'I've been missing you, I had wanted to ring you when I landed, though Dale was waiting, and a little nudge in my mind told me that you'd know I was okay...'

'Yes,' he smiled,

'Though in the short notice this morning, I haven't even gotten anything planned for Agent Clay's celebrations when I return,' she remarked thoughtfully,

'I'm sure that whatever you decide will look...very beautiful,' he responded, Belle able to tell he was blushing, making her smile as she heard his thoughts, the idea in his mind sounding perfect to her.

'That dress would be lovely to wear again...' she remarked, 'it has such a perfect memory behind it...' she said softly,

'Yes it does,' he returned, 'only their shall be one difference this time,'

'Oh?'

'That you'll already know just how much I love you from the very start of the evening...' the remark having more meaning behind it than Belle could have ever imagined...

* * *

**Aww, I love writing cute endings to these chapters...so Belle's in New York, Abe's planning and Liz and Hellboy have made up...so all is going pretty well lol. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to give Belle and Dale a bit of time, as you haven't really seen lots from his perspective, so this chapter showed him spending a bit of time with her :) but also Abe's romantic side once again ;) **

**I will be updating soon...and I don't know whats happening yet in regards to when exactly this fanfic is finishing, initially I thought it would be when I go on Holiday (which is in 12 days today ;) so excited!) -I'm only gone for a week lol- so but it may still be going while I'm away so if it is, I shall (as usual when I'm away) just update before I go, and will continue with the new chapter when i get back. **

**I'll be updating again before then though so I should know more with the next couple of chapters. **

**PS. For those who want to see Belle's suite here is the link "**http : // www . fourseasons . com / newyorkfs / guest_rooms_and_suites /ty_warner_#image-newyorkfs-hotel-NYF_123" **just without the spaces lol... **

**Please review, I hope you all enjoyed and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	63. Remembering That First Kiss

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry about the update being delayed...my internet just went and I couldn't get it running again...so I was not happy in the slightest. Though I have to say I was also dissapointed at only recieving three reviews for the last chapter...but there we go...okay here's the new chapter which is like a double as it was 9 pages lol...and I have an announcement at the end. So enjoy and review! Thankyou x

* * *

**

'So...' Liz asked putting down the phone, 'is that everyone?'

'Yes,' Abe nodded, 'I should think so...'

'I never thought a week could go so quickly, though I'm sure you'll be happy to see her...'

'Of course,' Abe replied with a smile. Though to him, it had been six very long days without Belle being there, seeing her gentle smile and bright eyes that he adored...it wasn't hard for either Red or Liz to know how much he missed her, though in planning the celebrations for her return, it had made time go just that bit quicker. Having spoken to her each night, Abe found that the break in New York had probably been needed for Belle, it seeming to relax her and get her away from the troubles of the FBI, and the entities that they were up against so often. Though Belle had found herself worried over him and the others a few nights into her time away, after the team had been called out to see to a creature that was causing trouble.

It had all started on the Thursday evening; Belle had gone for a meal with Dale after seeing a theatre performance of "Cats", only returning home at half eleven. 'I'm sorry it's late,' she said apologetically, as she settled on the sofa, having rung Abe.

'It's quite alright,' he replied, Belle hearing Red behind him saying "Hi".

'Hello,' she laughed in response,

'So how was the theatre?'

'It was just an amazing performance, I think even Red would have enjoyed it...but we shall have to arrange a visit to the theatre again,' she suggested, Abe agreeing, thinking it would be a very cultural...as well as a lovely date for them both. 'So tell me, how are the Godchildren?'

'They're fine, they've noticed that you've not been here,' he replied, Belle thinking fondly of the little ones, 'I would let you speak to them, but they've been settled down for the night...'

'I thought they may have been,' she said softly. 'Though it doesn't matter, I shall see them in a few days...and you,'

'I look forward to it,' he replied about to continue when an alarm rang loudly over him, Abe frowning as he moved to the door of their bedroom, hearing Red's profanities from upstairs.

'Abe...what's going on?' she began in concern,

'It's the FBI, there must be some trouble...I have to go, but I promise I'll contact you as soon as it's sorted out,'

'Abe, please be careful,'

'I will, I love you,'

'I love you too,' she responded, still sounding worried as she let him go. It was one thing that had concerned Belle more than anything in going away...leaving them to face any entities without her there. Though she had no choice but to sit and wait...hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult.

As Abe walked up to the living room where Liz and Red were waiting for him, Hellboy handed Abe his handgun, holstering the Samaritan as they walked to the door. 'We'll see you later babe, this won't take long,' Red remarked dryly,

'Take care both of you,' Liz replied, Hellboy dismissing the advice lightly.

'You know us Liz, invincible,' he grinned when hearing a large engine, Red's expression turned sour upon seeing the FBI approach. 'Where's Belle when you need her?' he sighed opening, Abe glancing over to Belle's unused Mercedes as they walked over to the van.

'This had better be good Manning,'

'Well it's nothing small if that's what you mean. You remember that art museum we found that ugly Sammael thing at?'

'Yeah, couldn't really forget.'

'Well in the underground sewers that run underneath it, something's been causing trouble and breaking through the road dragging cars and people down there.'

'Sounds like fun,' Hellboy responded,

'What exactly is it?' Abe asked thoughtfully,

'Well put it this way, I don't think you're gonna need anything special other than strength and bullets with this one. But I haven't got all night so just get in and let's get this over with. Where's Liz?'

'Inside with the kids, she's not coming,'

'...and Belle isn't here,' Abe added, Manning nodding ushering them in without further comment as he got back in the passenger seat of the truck.

'So you think Belle's having a good time?' Hellboy asked as the truck began to move,

'Yes, she does seem to be,' Abe nodded, 'though I think she was concerned to hear the alarm go off earlier...'

'Yeah, remind me to knock that out later,' Hellboy replied thoughtfully, 'all the alarms are getting on my nerves.'

'I'll be glad when Belle comes home though,' Abe said with a slight smile. 'I've really missed her.'

'Yeah I know ya have buddy, but you'll have her back soon...to be honest I think we've all found it odd without Belle being around.'

'Yes even the children have noticed it' he replied softly, when the truck came to an abrupt stop, the sound of a pipe bursting sounding outside.

'So what do you reckon that was a coincidence?' Hellboy remarked, pressing the button inside the door way and getting out swiftly, with Abe right behind him to find a large gaping hole in the road ahead. 'Gotta love my job,' he grumbled, ignoring the FBI that surrounded as he jumped down into the sewers, landing in its grimy waters. 'Oh_ crap_...' he mumbled, when suddenly a set of claws grabbed his shirt, throwing Red against the side wall.

'Abe, you might wanna find out what the hell this thing is,' Hellboy called up, seeing a seven foot tall creature, covered in slime with claws prominent on his over-sized hands. Standing his ground as he was flung across the sewer, Hellboy noted the car wrecks that lined the length of it, though no remains of any people were to be seen, Hellboy gathering that some had escaped their cars before they had fallen in. 'Alright ugly, do me a favour and just hold still will ya. Because I ain't a great shot, and you're seriously starting to get on my nerves,' he growled, when the hand flew forwards again, Hellboy grasping it in his stone one and crushing it with ease, watching the creature howl in agony.

'Red it's a Proteus, capable of changing into many forms, it was believed to be a deep sea creature, though it doesn't say what destroys it, it usually has the form of a half man, half water dragon.'

'Must be having a bad day then,' Hellboy remarked, 'looks like I'm doing it the old-fashioned way then...' he started when his gun was knocked out of his hand, the creature throwing him into one of the car wrecks, and starting to try and beat him. Though in trying to when Abe was suddenly there beside him carefully dodging every punch and throw the creature threw at him.

'What the hell are you doing Abe?'

'Helping you,' he responded, jumping lightly out of the way as the Proteus dived for Abe, Hellboy trying to shoot it once again when it looked seemingly undecided in which to go for, Red taking clear advantage of this moment, as Abe distracted it, when an FBI agent from above shot the creature, the two of them moving out of the way as the creature tried to lunge for the surface, when another shot rang out the entity falling back and finally landing into the water. Breathing heavily as they overlooked it, Red shook his head putting the gun away.

'Can't say that was much fun...' he sighed, 'though you put yourself in it there Brother Blue...'

'Well we usually have four of us, so with two, it was bound to be more difficult,' Abe said, the FBI interrupting them as they were helped out, Agents lowering themselves down now to inspect the scene and begin the clearing up of the wreckages...

'I'm sure Belle would have loved to watch you just do that,' Red remarked with a grin as they brushed off the water that covered them, Hellboy taking off his brown coat and looking in disgust at the shreds on the back of it. 'You guys owe me a new coat!' he remarked, Abe grinning slightly as they got in the back of the van...

Though by the time they got back to the bureau, Abe came in to find that Liz was talking on the phone to Belle, hearing her considerable relief at knowing he had gotten back safely. 'So what happened?'

'I'll tell you all about it...though I'm sure you'll have heard some details from Liz...' he began, starting a lasting conversation that went on throughout a lot of the night.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

With it being Belle's last day in New York, she had wanted to make the most of it with Dale, doing some last day shopping and revisiting some of their favourite sites, taking plenty of pictures. Though it was during that last day in which Dale received confirmation of his accommodation which he would be able to move into after Belle had gone home.

'So it's on the outskirts of New York?'

'Yes,' he nodded with a smile, as they sat overlooking the New York harbour, having cups in their hands from Starbucks. 'It's a two bedroom house...its cosy...I think you'd like it, and according to my new bosses I'm contracted to start in two weeks. So if you're in the area...'

'I'll be sure to stop by, I'm sure,' she said smiling,

'Though it will be really strange...' he remarked. It was certainly true that even though Dale hadn't worked for the Lucivia family for a number of months, it was still be completely new to him after six years. 'I'm really going to miss it all...' he continued thoughtfully, looking into her eyes. 'You know...not seeing my family all that much, moving to New York...not seeing you...'

'You'll enjoy it here Dale, I'm certain of that...and I'll miss you too...you've been one of my closest friends for many years, and I'll never forget all you've done for me...' she returned softly.

'So do you want to go and get some lunch?'

'Alright,' Belle agreed, as they continued their walk enjoying the atmosphere. Whilst Belle knew that Dale would undoubtedly miss a lot in staying in New York, he would also enjoy his new life in one of the most well-known cities in the world.

Though that evening as Dale sat waiting in Belle's hotel room as she got ready for dinner that night, he was talked to her about when she had first gotten to Connecticut...

'So when you found them all those months ago, how did you know you could trust them?' Dale asked looking out into the night from the living room as Belle walked in, putting a pair of diamond earrings in. Considering what he meant, knowing how it had probably seemed, Belle smiled as she looked into the mirror before answering. 'Well they found me rather than the other way round...the first time I met Hellboy, he saved my life,' she admitted, '...they showed me so much kindness, and though I felt unnerved in the beginning I soon learnt that none of them would do me any harm...I understood that from the moment Abe took my hand because I was able to feel so much from him...'

'I know you did the same to me probably when we met,' Dale remarked, Belle smiling innocently as she nodded, 'well when I met you, reading people's minds was still very unintentional,' she remarked.

'True, though I never knew Hellboy saved your life...'

'I'll tell you about it...though perhaps not tonight, but I suppose it shall be one thing different for you in your new job, having no one who can read your mind,' she smiled.

'I'm not sure whether I'll find it welcoming or not, I think it'll be definitely strange,' he grinned.

'Well I think it depends on the person as to whether they mind so much, I know Red doesn't appreciate his thoughts being heard.'

'Well I dread to think what's on his mind,' Dale replied, Belle laughing in agreement as she picked up her handbag.

'So where are we going tonight?'

'I am taking you to my favourite Italian restaurant and then we're going to a club,'

'A club?' she repeated with a slight smile,

'I only have you for one more night so I want to make the best of it, and have a few dances,' he grinned, Dale leading Belle out of the room for her last evening.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It felt strange to Belle, leaving New York without Dale joining her on the plane journey home, and knowing that would be where he was staying. 'Look after yourself Dale,' she said softly as they sat in the airport lounge, waiting for her flight to be called.

'You as well, make sure of it,' Dale replied, Belle smiling, understanding the implication as she looked through her bag, putting her passport away securely. 'So when do you board?'

'In the next ten minutes or so I would imagine,' she remarked looking at her phone before switching it off. 'I'll send you a message when we land so you know I got there okay, though I should be fine,'

'Is Richard picking you up when you land?'

'I presume so,' she remarked, thinking for the first time since her arrival that she hadn't made any definitive arrangements with her former chauffeur for any transportation. Though before Dale suggested that she ring him, an announcement came over the intercom calling her flight number... "_...Flight 249 from New York Central to Bradley International Airport is now boarding...repeat...Flight 249 is now boarding..." _

'Well that's me,' she remarked standing up, going to pick up her hand luggage when Dale took it for her, walking to her boarding point before finally embracing her to say goodbye. 'Good luck with your new job Dale, I know you'll do just as well as you did for us.'

'I'm not going to say goodbye Belle, because I'm sure I'll see you soon enough, but I will miss not having you around,' he remarked softly,

'Just behave for your new bosses,' she replied with a slight grin tugging at her the corners of her lips.

'Of course,' he smirked, when Belle then half turned, knowing she had to leave. 'I'll talk to you soon...'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'well I wish you the best...'

'You too,' he returned gently, seeing her off onto the plane and watching as it began to move on the runway and finally took off.

Having taken her seat and being able to take off her seat belt once they were in the air, Belle sat back during the flight, overlooking the sky and clouds as they flew over New York City, and back towards Connecticut in the short flight. Whilst being on the flight, Belle thought about her week with Dale fondly, having enjoyed every moment. Though she had to admit, going home was something she was now ready for, having rested thoroughly and feeling as if she could now, once again, face entities as the team had before. Though her thoughts were interrupted as a hostess approached Belle; 'is there anything I can get you?'

'No...Thankyou,' Belle replied graciously,

'Well, we shall be landing in about twenty minutes,' the hostess nodded, Belle thanking her again as the hostess moved up to the next aisle, leaving her to once again become lost in thought as she gazed out of the window, wondering with a light smile whether Abe would be there the moment she got home...a thought she didn't have to consider for long...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As they finally began to lose altitude upon starting their landing, Belle found herself becoming increasingly excited to be so close to home, the pilot speaking over the intercom to announce their landing at Bradley International Airport. Watching as the plane made it's swift landing, Belle felt the slight jolt as the wheels hit the runway, the plane levelling as it moved into bay, prompting it's passengers to begin to stand and gather their belongings. Getting off the plane however, Belle had been stopped by a hostess, telling her that there was a car waiting to collect her from the entrance to the restricted runway area, the message surprising to Belle as she finally descended the steps off the large jet. Though upon casting a glance to the entrance that permitted certain cars through, Belle saw the sleek black car that was undoubtedly waiting for her...Walking quickly over, after being handed her cases by the flight attendants which she pulled along behind her, the wind blew strongly, whipping through her hair. Yet as she came to the side of the car, Belle saw the driver's door open on the other side, and a familiar face looking over to her. 'Abe!' she exclaimed, dropping the handles of the cases and running round to him being caught up in his arms as he held her.

'Oh Belle...I'm so happy to see you...' he said, his voice so much softer now she was hearing it again in person.

'I'm so glad you're here...I just never thought...' she said completely shocked, Abe chuckling lightly as he held her closer to him, Belle closing her eyes for a moment as she rested her head against his chest, Abe kissing the top of her head gently, before moving round to help her put the cases in the boot.

'So, where did you get this car?' Belle asked curiously as Abe drove them home, it feeling strange for Belle being in the passenger seat, when she was so used to driving.

'Well the FBI felt that it was quite a necessity that if I was to collect you the correct precautions should be taken,' he replied lightly, resting his hand on hers as they came to a set of traffic lights. 'Though they had offered to arrange alternate transportation for you from the airport, I wanted to come and see you the minute you arrived.'

'I'm so happy to be home,' she smiled, 'it was lovely to have a break for a while, but I think I was just about ready to come back...'

'I'm glad; it's been very quiet without you,' he said admittedly, 'especially in the evenings and waking up in the morning...'

'I was exactly the same,' Belle replied softly, 'it just didn't feel right, falling asleep alone and finding that you weren't there when I woke up...I just wasn't used to it.'

'Well it has been a long time since either of us has spent any evenings alone,' Abe remarked, Belle nodding as they moved off again, the glass being one sided with a dark black tinting on the outside.

'So tell me, how was it having such a big room to yourself?' Belle asked thoughtfully,

'Quite lonely...' Abe responded honestly, as they gradually got closer to home, enjoying the hour spent with one another, though Belle had no idea what was in store for her...

Arriving outside the bureau, and getting out of the car, Belle looked happily up to the house that had finally been completed in its decorating, Abe joining her as he put an arm around her waist, Belle pausing as she leant up to kiss him when the front doors opened. 'Well, look who it is,' Hellboy grinned, coming down the stairs with Liz and the children, as he literally picked her up, Belle feeling that his grip on her was at least bearable as he finally lowered her.

'It's great to see you Red,' she smiled, before kneeling down to pick up the two children in her arms, Aurora playing with her necklace whilst Cedric tried to climb up onto her shoulder,

'Looks like you've been missed,' Liz laughed, Belle agreeing as they all went inside, Hellboy bringing in Belle's cases.

'God Belle, what did you buy while you were in New York?' Hellboy remarked, acting as if they weighed a considerable amount more to him than what they really did.

'I was in New York for a week with nothing but shopping to take up most of my day...I was bound to buy a few things...'

'It was a bit of predictability,' Liz laughed,

'Well I did bring you all back gifts, though I think first I could do with just freshening up and sitting down for a bit,' she smiled, Abe keen to keep her away from the living and dining rooms as he suggested she perhaps go and sit in the library and rest for a while, thinking that she may be tired after all the travelling.

So after taking the cases downstairs, Red and Liz left Belle to settle in again whilst Abe put on some soft classical music. 'It's so nice to be home...' she sighed gratefully sitting comfortably on the bed after taking her coat off, and simply resting there contently when Abe sat beside her.

'Are you tired?' he offered gently, running a hand through her hair, Belle nodding slightly

'So were you really okay...with that entity the other night?'

'Of course...I promised you I would be...' Abe reassured her, Belle putting her arms around him and whispering just how happy she was to be home, Abe brushing his lips against hers. '...and tonight I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time when we go to Agent Manning's evening celebrations.'

'I'm sure it'll be a lovely night,' she remarked, settling in Abe's arms as he thought just the same...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'How is she, glad to be home?' Liz asked as Abe came back upstairs,

'Asleep,' Abe smiled, 'she must have been very tired.'

'Works well in your favour then,' Hellboy grinned, 'though I dunno how the hell you two can keep things from each other...'

'So what do you want us to do?'

'Well...there's little left to arrange now, other than putting out the refreshments I believe...'

'...and when she wakes up?'

'Well naturally she'll need to be kept distracted whilst the guests arrive and can be brought upstairs at perhaps seven...though until then she can't know anything that's going on.'

'Ah don't worry Brother Blue, we'll ensure she doesn't find out anything,' Hellboy grinned.

'Thankyou...' Abe replied graciously, 'she'll be so surprised tonight...'

Thinking about it, Liz and Red had been happy to help in arranging this surprise for Belle, in knowing how she had helped them so far with the wedding and how much more she was probably yet to do. Though they did also wonder whether Abe would take things to the next step of commitment, knowing without a doubt just how happy both of them would be...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Belle...love...it's time to wake up...' she could hear his voice...softly speaking to her, as her eyes began to open, the first thing Belle saw being Abe's gentle smile.

'Hello,' she said sleepily, beginning to sit up as she glanced to the clock. 'Oh...I didn't intend to sleep that long...' she said shaking her head slightly making Abe chuckle as he placed his hand over hers, Belle noting the black shirt he wore, with black trousers and a white tie. 'You must think so badly of me for falling asleep...' she breathed resting her arms around the back of his torso as she leant her head against Abe's shoulder.

'Not at all...it was pleasant simply watching you sleep,' he smiled turning to her as her stroked the side of her face lightly, Belle blushing faintly as she looked up into his bright eyes, leaning up to kiss him softly.

'How long do I have to get ready?' she asked, Abe wanting to say as long as she pleased though he knew in order to keep up the discretion he responded "an hour."

'I'd best start getting changed then,' Belle replied, standing up and seeing her dress laid out across the chair. 'Thankyou,' she smiled, putting a hand to his cheek and kissing him softly.

'My pleasure,' he responded leaving Belle to get ready...

After changing into the beautiful amethyst coloured dress and curling her hair into soft ringlets, Belle sat down to re-apply her make-up seeing Liz come in wearing a black satin dress that fell to the floor, a silver bow shaping around the neckline of the dress. 'Very graceful,' Belle smiled, glancing from the mirror, 'where's Abe?'

'He's just upstairs with Red...though while you were away, there was a call about the dresses...and Laina has said they're ready to do a fitting for us.'

'That's wonderful...well I can call her back and arrange a day if you like?'

'Would you?'

'Of course,' Belle smiled.

'So how was it in New York?'

'It was really nice...and all so peaceful...' she remarked thoughtfully, when a thought occurred to her as she got up and went to open one of her cases, finding a box near the top and handing it to Liz. 'I saw it whilst I was in one of the jewellers and I just thought you might like them,' Belle smiled, watching as Liz opened it to find inside a pair of obsidian cross earrings that matched her necklace of the same style.

'Belle, these are just perfect, thankyou, you really didn't have too.'

'Well I couldn't go to somewhere like New York and not bring back gifts could I?'

'So what did you bring for Abe?' Liz then continued,

'A beautiful leather bound book, containing what was thought to be the inspiration behind Shakespeare's plays,' Belle responded, Liz thinking it would certainly be perfect for him when Abe walked in, nodding to Liz as Belle stood up.

'I think we're all ready now,' Liz smiled,

'Who will be driving tonight?' Belle asked,

'Well we'll look at that when we get upstairs, so shall we go?' Abe suggested with a light smile, taking Belle's arm as they walked up to the main hallway where all was quiet with Hellboy being stood outside the closed living room door.

'Women, always take their time getting ready,' Hellboy grinned, Liz scowling at him playfully when Belle could sense something different in the atmosphere...nothing bad or dangerous...but different. 'Listen I reckon I should drive tonight, though someone's gonna have to drive back cause what are the odds I'm going to be sober by the end of the night?'

'Well don't get too drunk Red...' Liz warned.

'So which car are we taking?'

'The four by four,' HB replied easily, 'would you mind getting the keys Belle?'

'No, not at all,' she replied, opening the door where an explosion of light and sound greeted her as the darkened room was brought to life with guests calling "surprise!"

'What's all this?' Belle exclaimed in shock.

'It's a party, to celebrate you and Abe being an item,' Hellboy grinned putting a hand on her shoulder.

'You arranged all this?' she breathed looking into Abe's eyes.

'Yes,' he nodded; Belle smiling with emotions flooding through her mind as she threw her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

'Thankyou so much...' she whispered. 'But why tonight?'

'After everything, you deserved one night surrounded by those who love you Belle, and tonight is the thirty first of May...five months since-'

'Our first kiss...' she finished for him, smiling so brightly as she pressed her lips against his, Hellboy giving them a moment before breaking open a bottle of wine.

'So what do you say to a drink and a bit of dancing, cause I've been waiting all week to do this,' he grinned, beginning to pour it out, when Belle muttered quietly to Abe with a smile,

'You had another reason in doing this didn't you?'

'You had always said that the way some found out about us wasn't quite as pleasant under the circumstances with Fentran...and I know how you felt, because I felt exactly the same...so this my way of showing everyone, just how much I love you.'

'Abe...' she started, her voice so delicate now, as he took her hands, leading her into the middle of the room, where couples had begun to dance, the song "the reason" playing softly in the background as they danced under the lights, Abe drawing Belle closer as he caught her lips once more...

* * *

**Aww it's sweet really lol...anyway I hope you enjoyed, but before I go today, as I said before I have an announcement to make regarding the end of the fanfic...which I have no decided will be Chapter 64, so that's right, the next chapter will be my last for the current fanfic. It's really sad, but the story is coming to it's end I'm afraid (well until the sequel lol), but I do intend to finish this on a high, so it will be a chapter special much like the "Birthday" chapter. How long it will be...I don't know. But what I can tell you all is that if I can do it in two days (yeah thats going to be a tough challenge..) before I go to Paris then it will be up on the 20th November (In other words tomorrow), but if not, then the latest date it will be uploaded is the 25th November when I'm back from Disneyland. But I'll just see how things go as I have a horribly busy day today lol :( **

**But back to that I really do thank every single one of my reviewers, you have been absolutely AMAZING, I really can't thank any of you enough, but I'll give everyone a proper thankyou message with the final chapter...and finally with the new fanfic it will be called "Hellboy III- The Angels Of Life & Death" So when it is uploaded, I will post another chapter on here as a notification for everyone. The new fanfic will start either on the 25th if I upload again for this one tomorrow, or the day after I get back if I upload the final chapter of this on the 25th. I'm really going to miss this fanfic so much, it was a difficult decision, but I did realise there really wasnt much left to the plot now, and it's a shame all good things come to an end, but I have saved the best for last. & there will be a sequel I promise :) **

**So thankyou, please review, it's all welcome! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	64. Wedding Surprises & A Finale to Remember

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's been two weeks since I've updated (I can explain lol...and I promise it's worth the wait!)...So I'm back from Paris now :) which was amazing, but it was very tiring by the evenings so I was very tired and unable to get much writing done, and since getting back I have been thrown straight back into Pantomime rehearsals as our show is next Wednesday, and their has been Christmas shopping/decorating etc. it's just endless lol. But the good news is I'm here now and I have brought you an 18 page special which I have been working on for days in all the spare time I was able to find...which does break my record of length as my last special was 17 pages ;) **

**But now onto the chapter and the sad news...I'm very sad to say that this is the final chapter for this fanfic...my goodness it's been a long run since the 3rd September 2008 when I started this last year, and I've met some amazing people, you've all been wonderful reviewers that have stayed with it throughout and given me so much support and praise with a lot of compliments. I simply can't thankyou enough! **

**So before I start my final chapter, here is my proper thanks to some reviewers who have made me smile and are just amazing people. **

**"LadyAquanine73551" - Where to begin? You have been a wonderful reviewer since the start, very supportive and I know you have enjoyed this story from the beginning and keenly followed it through. We've had some great conversations and certainly had a good laugh at times, your also a Fantastic writer, and I'm sure your fanfics will do very well! But thankyou so much for all the encouragement! Hopefully you'll enjoy the new fanfic even more. **

**"Angel Protectress" - my goodness, you've always been one of the first to review every chapter, I know that you've really found a lot of inspiration to write your own fanfic since reading mine, and you are a talented writer, but the things you've said about this fanfic have always been lovely to read, and again I really hope you enjoy the new fanfic just as much as this one, and thankyou for the congratulations earlier hehe. **

**"Forever'n'Always" What can I say? you started off as a reviewer in my Family Guy Fanfic, and then you found my Hellboy one too, you do make me laugh when we chat, I know your always busy with homework that does really seem never-ending, yet you always find time to read my work, and it really is great, I'm sure you'll continue to enjoy the new fanfic, and a Family Guy sequel if I ever get around to writing one lol. **

**"Kim" - Kim, what a best friend, you're always reading my new chapters, and occasionally re-reading them, and you've listened to a lot of my ideas when I've been working chapters out to find what is going to work best for each section of the story. Thankyou so much for all the reviews!  
**

**"Stormychild95" - "Screw Edward and Bella, long live Abe and Belle! :) :)" that ultimately has to be one of the best endings to a review I've ever read lol, thankyou so much, it's amazing to be compared to something like that, especially as it's Abe and Belle's relationship, I know you've really enjoyed the romance in this story (as have I lol), and I hope that you may be a reviewer again for my new fanfic. **

**"Silverrain1312" though you haven't read this in a while...well you haven't reviewed in a while lol, you were one of my first regular reviewers on here, and thankyou for all the reviews, and again we've had some great conversations, was fun while you were in France to have such a similar time-zone for once (normally I'm always a few hours out with everyone I'm talking too)..but still thankyou.. **

**So without further delay, I present to you the final chapter, I hope that you enjoy it, Please review, this chapter has really taken a long time to think out and write, though I have had some inspiration recently from my new boyfriend who has made me really happy, and unable to stop smiling pretty much at the moment (though I am pretty bubbly anyway lol), but I really do hope you enjoy this, thankyou!!

* * *

**'So Liz, I've been thinking...'

'Well that's always dangerous,' Liz remarked with a grin. The group were sat in Abe and Belle's room, Hellboy being on the floor with his children, whilst Liz and Belle sat on the sofa, Belle reading a book and turning the pages of Abe's for him as Liz looked through some of the wedding preparations.

'Well I reckon that somewhere in this wedding business I should get a Stag night.'

'A stag night...?' Liz repeated,

'Yeah, come on babe, it wouldn't be so bad, and Abe will be there to make sure I behave...' he grinned,

'I dunno...what do you think Belle?' she asked, looking to her best friend, Belle glancing to Abe who floated in his tank with his usual grace before back to Red.

'Well I trust them both and I think it would only be fair to let them have one when you're having a form of hen night...' she replied fairly.

'Yeah...wait...you're having a hen night?'

'Belle's idea,' she answered simply, Hellboy Liz and Abe now looking at her, Belle's expression making Abe laugh lightly.

'I'm certain she has just as good intentions as you do Red.'

'Yeah, good on ya Belle, though I think I have good reason now to have a stag night...'

'Alright you can have a stag night, just don't come home too drunk...'

'Don't worry babe, you know me, I can handle my drink,' he grinned, Liz deciding not to answer the remark, feeling it wasn't his best argument.

'Well I'm sure he'll make up for it before with the suit fittings anyway,' Belle smiled,

'You're kidding...do I really have to dress up in some monkey suit?'

'Yes, you do, you're getting married...not going to fight any entities or getting drunk,' Liz responded. If there was one thing Hellboy despised, it was having to sort out clothes that weren't his casual choice of a coat with leather trousers and a top...and while he didn't doubt it would probably look alright, it still wasn't appealing to wear it all day. 'Besides you look good in a suit Red,'

'Well anyone who says I don't will be met with the door,' he grinned

'Well at least the tank was a bit less harsh on me, though that was still undeserved,' Belle remarked.

Though upon seeing Red looking to the tank again, Belle saw the way he looked at her and started to edge farther up the sofa. 'Oh no...' she began, Abe looking between them and also seeing the thoughts emitting from Red's expression. 'You wouldn't...'

'Really?' he challenged, Belle suddenly on her feet, Red fast behind her as she dashed from the room, Abe chuckling as he looked after them, climbing out of the tank and walking around to the lower level of the room.

'He can be such a child, though somehow you can't help but laugh with him,' Liz sighed with a smile.

'Yes, he certainly does make the most dire situations like a joke, even though at the time it doesn't seem quite appropriate...yet looking back it is what gets us through that bit easier.'

'You and Belle have come a long way though thinking about it, I mean she took to you more than anyone else in the beginning,' Liz remarked thoughtfully. 'Did you think when you met her that you would be together now?'

'I can't say I honestly knew at the time, just as I'm sure you weren't certain of whether you and Hellboy would be engaged now when you were first introduced to him,' Abe responded fairly. 'When Belle was found I wanted to help her, even if it only led to her departure from the bureau. But she chose to stay,' he smiled, Liz putting a hand on his shoulder.

'I don't think anyone could have deserved it more. You're both just so close,'

'Yes I find myself seeing how much I love her every day,' he responded.

'Are you going to ask her?' Liz then asked, Abe glancing to her with a slight smile, though as he went to answer Hellboy reappeared at the door with Belle in his arms.

'Abe...' she started, her eyes pleading as Hellboy moved closer to the tank, Abe chuckling, and standing up at last to help her, Belle putting her arms around his neck as Blue carefully took her.

'I'll let you off then this time,' Hellboy grinned with a wink,

'I'm glad,' Belle replied, making Hellboy laugh as she settled back into Abe's arms on the sofa.

Yet as he heard the children, and seeing Cedric walk unsteadily up to him, Hellboy easily swept his son up, now in a clearly playful mood as Aurora also ran up, a loud thump sounding as Red landed on the floor with his young son and daughter on top of him.

'So have you decided on where you're going for your honeymoon?'

'Yes, we have got a villa all booked in Valencia,' Liz responded,

_Are you quite relaxed now? _Abe then asked gently in Belle's mind,

_Well at least he's not chasing me now...though I think I would have been in trouble if he fell in the pool when we were outside_ she replied, Abe smiling slightly at her response as Belle continued,

'That sounds wonderful, are you both looking forward to it?'

'Oh yeah...three weeks of nothing but my new wife, the sun, the pool and some time alone,' Hellboy grinned. 'Don't think anything could be better.'

'By your standards Red, I wouldn't have thought so,' Abe smiled, Belle thinking of Abe and Hellboy's friendship as she listened to them talking, knowing that for many years they had built a strong bond, despite being in reality complete opposites. But that was truly what made them Red and Blue...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Having gone to have a second dress fitting with Belle three weeks before the wedding, the young bride-to-be was greeted brightly by Laina, who led them through into the main room. 'So are you ready to see your finished dress?' Laina asked, Liz breathing in nervously as she nodded, when the proud dress-maker revealed to her a beautifully hand-crafted gown...

'Oh my God...' Liz remarked in utter surprise. 'It's just so perfect...is that really _mine_?'

'The very same,' Laina smiled, 'now just go into the dressing rooms, put on the dress and I can better see if the adjustments made are alright.' Nodding to her slightly, Laina then proceeded to lift the dress off the display base in the centre of the room, handing it to Liz with the utmost care. Though whilst Liz was changing, Laina then turned to Belle, leading her to the next mannequin and once again revealing the dress that she would be wearing for the wedding ceremony.

'Oh it's just wonderful, I'm sure Liz will love it,' Belle beamed happily, Laina also showing her the small flower girl dress that had been made for Aurora, and finally the three tuxedo's made for Abe, Hellboy and Cedric. 'Thankyou so much for doing all this, everything is just beautiful and made to the finest detail as always' Belle complimented graciously, Laina shaking her head.

'Not at all my dear, you have been a very good client over the past few years though tell me, will the groom and best man be coming in for their fittings?'

'No...I don't think their keen on the fuss,' she responded, grateful that Laina agreed, making it considerably easier for her.

'Well then I'll leave it to your judgement dear, but for now, why don't you try your gown too?'

'Thankyou,' Belle smiled, going into the dressing room and changing herself into what would be her dress for the ceremony.

Though again Belle was out first from changing wearing a dress that was both flattering and perfectly fitted to the colours that Liz had chosen in designing the dresses. Yet as Laina fussed around her, their attention was brought Liz.

'So what do you think?' Liz asked stepping out from the thick satin curtains in the radiant dress.

'It's stunning,' Belle remarked, bringing her hands together as she admired the dress. 'HB won't believe his eyes when he sees you,'

'I don't think I could believe mine when I looked in the mirror,' she replied, looking over the dress fondly. Liz had to admit she could have never expected her wedding dress to look so beautiful, nor that she would have gotten into the arrangements as much as she had done. Though she knew Belle had played a big part in getting her friend to have the best from her wedding...and she certainly hadn't failed in that.

'...and now for the finishing touch,' Laina smiled, removing a sparkling diamond tiara from its box and placing it carefully, so it sat around Liz's hair securely. 'With your hair and make-up done darling, you shall look simply ravishing for the day, and how are the other dresses to your liking?'

'They're just unbelievable,' Liz replied, her smile denoting her happiness at the wedding which was well on its way to being ready...

Getting home a little while later, Belle had gone down into the library, walking through the tied back velvet draped with a few bags in hand. 'The appointment went well?' Abe's voice spoke out softly, Belle glancing to the tank with a smile.

'Yes, it was all very beautifully made. I have brought your suit too,'

'Thankyou,' Abe responded graciously, 'though might I ask Belle would you listen to what I have thought to say at the wedding?'

'Of course,' Belle replied, taking a seat on the top of the stairs by Abe's aquatic home as he rose to the surface, drying his hands and sitting on the edge as he took a piece of paper resting by the side, before starting to read to her. As Belle sat and listened to each word in detail, she watched Abe as he spoke of his friends, kindly and thoughtfully, some of the things he said making Belle laugh or simply smile. But one thing was certain; it was a speech that no one would forget.

'So what do you think?' Abe finished tentatively, Belle resting a hand on his as she nodded,

'It was perfect Abe, they'll love it just as much as I do,' she remarked, Abe smiling as he then stood up, taking her hand so that Belle too rose to her feet.

'Thankyou...so...where is this suit?' he asked, Belle leading him back down the stairs so that he too could try on his wedding attire.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So...how do you think Red will be tonight when he gets back?' Liz suggested whilst she and Belle sat with a drink in a restaurant, Laina and Maria also being with them to celebrate Liz's wedding. Liz had said when a party was originally suggested that she thought it would be nice having Maria join them, knowing how hard the former secretary had found things after her encounter with the dangerous side of Fentran. Though for Liz's hen night she found herself relaxing a lot more, and getting on with Belle whom she'd never met before.

'Well he might surprise you...and he does have Abe with him,' Belle reminded her.

'Red will still turn out drunk,' Liz replied, 'I doubt Abe can stop him, though he'll try,'

'He will do his best I'm sure, though really for one night it might not be all that bad, Hellboy's been very willing to help with the wedding and after everything I think we all needed a break really,' she remarked honestly, knowing just how weary she had been following their fight with the dangerous and deadly creatures that had haunted her Father's past... 'I just think it might be nice for them both to have a little time out, even for Abe, I mean he's been hurt at my expense more than once and I can't say that I think he'll be that bad when he gets back tonight.'

'So how is it, honestly, that you two came to fall for such...unusual guys?' Maria asked, Liz and Belle exchanging glances with a slight smile touching their lips.

'Well I grew up with Red...we just always had that sort of connection you know...I guess I never really had any other friends growing up, and I came to see him as more than a friend as I got older. It was strange really because I was always trying to deny that I was in love with him...because I didn't feel that I deserved the happiness...or that I would ever be able to control my pyrokinesis. So I just believed it was easier not to get close to people.'

'But you've come through that, which is simply wonderful, I couldn't imagine you and Hellboy apart,' Belle smiled.

'Same here for you and Abe.'

'So what about you Belle? I mean you probably grew up around numerous bachelors,'

'Oh she was never short of a suitor dear I can assure you,' Laina added drinking her wine whilst they waited for their order, Belle laughing at the remark.

'Well it's not really something I can deny, I met many lovely young men at home through my Mother and Father's dinner parties where there friends brought their sons. Though none really took my heart, because they were all so alike...even when Dale came along, he was something different from the others, because he was natural. That was something I found instantly in Abe, he was a gentleman, but it's his true nature, everything he loves, it's genuine. He captured my interest from the moment I met him, because I knew he was everything he appeared to be...caring. From there I suppose I just knew that I was falling for him from those first few weeks. So it wasn't the fact that I'd found someone unusual to me, I'd simply found my perfect match in him...'

Though later that evening as Belle sat alone in her and Abe's room, she quietly read a book in the dim light of the lamp beside her, wearing a silk dressing gown and being perfectly content whilst wondering when Abe and Hellboy would return. Though when they came back it was certainly nothing like Belle had expected...

Hearing the doors upstairs open and close loudly, Belle presumed that Abe and Red must have been home, hearing their footsteps, but what followed was a surprise to Belle, and proof of what Liz had suggested.

'_Why oh why, Delilah!' _

They were drunk.

Putting down her book, Belle then got up and walked over to the bedroom door, hearing the voices come closer. 'Red...you might wake up Belle, or Liz, or the children.'

'N-no I won't,' came Hellboy's rather off sounding voice. 'Y-you know something Abe?'

'What's that?'

'A girl like Liz...they don't come round that much do they?'

'No they certainly don't,' Abe agreed.

'Well you-you go to bed and I'm gonna...what am I gonna do?'

'Get some sleep?'

'I know that, just don't rush me...'

'Goodnight Red,' Abe concluded, Belle hearing Hellboy stumble up the stairs and call out,

'I'm okay! I'm okay.'

Smiling to herself slightly as the door opened, Belle noted that Abe seemed a little unsteady on his feet, but also surprised to see her there. 'I'm sorry, did we wake you?' he asked in a quiet voice, Belle shaking her head.

'No I was awake when I heard the singing,' she replied, 'and there was me thinking you were drunk too when I heard it...'

'Well I'm not too certain of my own limits, though I know from tonight that even now they're not very high,' he admitted.

'Well as long as you had a good time...'

'I did,' he smiled, 'and how was your evening?'

'Good,' she replied, 'I think the wine Laina had got to her a little more than expected, and Liz seemed very cheerful.'

'I think she'll need to-' he started when they heard a crash from upstairs.

'Be understanding?' Belle offered in conclusion.

'Quite,' he responded making her laugh as he then swept Belle up and carried her to the bed only to literally fall with her against the duvet. 'Perhaps I too had a little more than I should have tonight,' he remarked sheepishly, Belle laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck...

The following morning, Belle had awoken to find massaging his temples, a frown across his features as he sat on the sofa across the room. 'Headache...?' Belle asked softly, as she sat up.

'Ah...well...yes,' he replied, sounding a little ashamed as he looked to her, Belle offering him a sympathetic expression as he asked, 'did you sleep well?'

'Yes, though you might want to take something for your headache, otherwise it may take longer to go,' she offered, getting up and sitting beside him as she rested a hand over his forehead, her abilities cooling and numbing the pain for him as she finally removed it again. 'That should help,' she smiled, Abe kissing her gratefully.

'Thankyou...'

Though after getting dressed, Belle and Abe had gone upstairs for breakfast to find a cheerful looking Hellboy. 'Morning,' he grinned, looking to Abe with a smirk. 'Hangover?'

'Just a headache,' he responded, the three of them walking into the dining room as Hellboy clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

'So how are you feeling?' Belle asked,

'Not bad actually,' Hellboy grinned, 'probably would have been hung-over if Blue had let me drink anymore than I did, though I did have a weird dream last night.'

'How so?' Belle replied

'Angel of Death playing cards with a spear head loving goblin.'

'What?' she replied, a puzzled expression on her features.

'You don't want to know,' Liz said coming behind them, Abe putting an arm around Belle's shoulders as they sat down to breakfast.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So has everything been arranged?'

'Yes,' Belle nodded, 'Liz has booked the hotel, though I've made the arrangements at the nail salon first so I can come back and help get things ready here...and then when we go to the hotel everything's been arranged for tomorrow morning...and the transport has been settled.'

'Will you be coming with Liz then?'

'Yes I will...we'll be arriving half an hour before the ceremony, to ensure that everything's ready, though Liz will be having some photo's taken so that she's no where for Hellboy to see until it starts,' she smiled. It had been very true to say that Belle and Abe had become very involved in their best friend's wedding, helping them with a lot of the preparations, from the invitations to the after party. The only thing that was something Abe and Belle had simply advised on was choosing the music from your heart when deciding on a play list for the night.

Yet it had not evaded Abe how much Belle enjoyed her part in the wedding, it being something she clearly loved. Though as Abe pondered over his relationship with Belle, he couldn't help but think about what he had been considering since the celebration he had given her. But one thing Abe would never do was search Belle's thoughts for the answers he sought. This was a decision he knew had to come from the heart and though he was certain of his feelings, he still remained quietly observant of Belle, hoping to see how she would feel about what had been on his mind for so long now. 'I hope everything goes well tomorrow...' Belle remarked thoughtfully, Abe glancing at her with a gentle smile,

'It shall,' Abe assured her softly,

'We'll we've gotta have some hope,' Liz said coming into the room,

'It'll be alright I'm sure,' Belle smiled, 'have you got everything ready upstairs?'

'Yes, but Red wanted to know if you needed any help with your bags?'

'No thankyou, I'll be alright,' Belle replied, 'do you want the dress taken up in a more discreet manner?'

'Please,' Liz responded, Belle nodding lightly as she moved past Abe and over to the wardrobe, pulling open the doors and moving some clothes aside as she reached in and drew out a long white case.

'Don't feel nervous,' Abe commented quietly, placing a hand on Liz's shoulder, 'everything will be alright.

Smiling at him slightly, Liz turned to the door, seeing Red come in and looking back quickly to Belle, though the case was nowhere in sight. 'Well I think that's all your stuff Liz,'

'I guess we should get going then,' Belle said thoughtfully,

'Leaving so soon?' Hellboy grinned, wrapping his arms around Liz.

'Promise me you'll be there tomorrow?' Liz muttered, looking into Hellboy's golden eyes.

'Like I'd miss it for the world,' he responded, Belle and Abe being able to sense nerves from both sides, though Liz smiled none-the-less, her tense posture relaxing a little.

'I'll see you in the morning then...'

'Yeah, it's definitely gonna be one long night without ya...'

'Well you have Abe,'

'Yeah will be just like the good old days, eh Brother Blue?'

'It certainly shall,' Abe agreed, Hellboy having his arm around Liz's waist, Abe and Belle seeing her glance back as Belle remarked in Liz's mind _I'll get the dress out unseen... _the bride-to-be talking to her fiancé as they went upstairs.

'So...' Abe smiled looking to Belle, 'it would seem that I too will be without you for some time...' Blue putting his arm around her as Belle leant up to kiss him gently.

'Do you think you'll be alright with Hellboy tonight?'

'Yes, he will be alright once past the nerves of tomorrow,' Abe answered. Knowing Hellboy as he did, Abe was perfectly aware that Red would experience many –overwhelming perhaps- emotions, though just like he always did, Hellboy would pull through. 'It will be nice having a little time to ourselves whilst Red and Liz are on their honeymoon too,'

'Yes, I really think it will be well deserved for all of us...' she smiled, Abe then handing Belle the case that contained Liz's wedding dress. 'Thankyou,' she said graciously, placing it on the bed as she sat down, Abe coming beside her, bringing their faces mere inches apart as she turned to him. Pausing for a moment, Belle simply looked into Abe's eyes, smiling softly as she rested her right hand on his shoulder as she sat up. 'I'd better get ready...' she began regretfully, when Abe captured her lips before she was able to move, Belle happy that they could have a moment, though she knew it couldn't last long. Finally breaking for breath, Abe held Belle in his arms before finally letting her go. 'We'll have time tomorrow,' she said gently, holding loosely onto his hand as they stood up, both ready to help their best friends prepare for their big day.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Try not to have too much fun without us girls,' Hellboy remarked with a smirk, Liz embracing him with a kiss, before going down the steps towards the parked Mercedes, whilst Belle said goodbye to Abe, kissing him delicately before turning to Red.

'I hope you have a good night Hellboy, it will be wonderful tomorrow...I'm sure,' Belle remarked with an air of confidence in her light voice, Hellboy watching her expression for a moment before nodding.

'Yeah...well, see you tomorrow Belle...and...thanks...'

'For what?'

'You know...just all of it,' he replied, Belle smiling at him before descending the steps herself and joining Liz in the car. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah...just trying to get used to all this attention,' she said honestly, Belle laughing as they drove out of the gates.

'I'm sure you'll be very much used to it by the time the day is over tomorrow,' she said brightly, driving them towards the beauty salon for Liz's unexpected visit. However after leaving Liz to begin with a massage before her nail therapy, that was the moment that Belle was able to excuse herself in order to return straight back to the bureau in preparation for the following day...

Yet even though by that evening everything was perfectly ready, both Belle and Abe still faced the last night of nerves from both the bride and groom, it being an anxious evening for them.

'Abe, buddy would you be nervous?'

'Yes I would,' he best friend replied honestly. They were talking in Hellboy's room that evening, Red notably on edge as he sat on the edge of the bed with a beer in hand, a couple of his cats trying to get on his lap. 'You've waited a long time for this moment Red, every time Liz left the bureau you never gave up on her...even though I was beginning to believe she might never come back. But in the end she understood that she deserved to be happy...just as all of us do.'

'Yeah, I'm glad she worked it out...I hated seeing her go through all that pain alone...'

'I know...'

'So what do you reckon Liz is doing right now?'

'I would imagine she'd be trying to get to sleep considering it is a little late,' he remarked. Though Abe soon began to think back to Belle, Hellboy seeming to noticed Abe's sudden silence and gathering what he was thinking about.

'You know, I wondered how long it would take.'

'Hmm?'

'For you to work out what to do, I mean you're normally better at the whole romance thing than I am...'

Smiling slightly, Abe thought about everything, knowing that he and Red were both different in their confidence and how they were in their relationships with their girlfriends. Though one thing that remained the same was the love that Hellboy had for Liz and Abe had for Belle...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

However with Belle and Liz, they too were sat up talking for a few hours about Abe and Hellboy, the wedding and other topics, but the main

Walking down the hall Belle knew where she was going, her heels echoing against the floor as she stepped out onto the balcony, seeing a broad figure leaning against the stone railing and looking out into the sky. 'Everyone's wondering where you are, you know,' she said softly, breaking the silence. Seeing Hellboy turn to look at her, she walked forward to join him and perched herself on the stone railing to talk to him.

'I just wish Father could be here,' he remarked, Belle looking to him with some sympathy.

'I'm sorry,' she said gently, 'I know it's hard for you...it was hard for me to think I'd lost my Father...but I'm sure your Father would be proud of you.'

'You sound like you really believe it. But all I did when he was alive was cause him trouble in escaping all the time...I was torn though. Making my Father proud...and wanting to see Liz.'

'Red. I may not have met Professor Broom, but from what I've heard of him, I think he understood your intentions. All he would have wanted was for you to be happy...and look at you know...dressed smartly for your wedding to the person you always wanted to be with...and right now she's waiting to see you down the aisle ready to marry her.' As Hellboy watched Belle sat gazing at him, he saw before him an exact reflection of the support he had needed but had been afraid to seek, an understanding that she was right coming to him as he glanced down at the prayer beads which hung around his wrist.

'Yeah...you're right,' he said finally, Belle smiling and putting her hand over his stone one, though it was as Hellboy began to move toward the door, gesturing for her to join him that Belle caught sight of something, a feeling of familiarity sweeping over her. 'Are you coming?'

'I'll follow you in...I'll just be a minute,' she replied,

'Okay, by the way...nice dress,' Red grinned, 'you'll stun Abe that's for sure.'

Smiling as she watched Hellboy go inside, Liz's fiancé went to see Abe and make sure he had the rings before the ceremony started outside, Belle then moving lightly onto her feet, and walking around to the marble steps. 'I didn't expect to see you here...'

'Belle you look so beautiful today,' Glenna smiled softly, coming from the edge of the gardens to approach her daughter, looking graceful as usual, just as Belle did.

'Thankyou, but I don't understand...I thought you wouldn't come back...'

'As much as you...and your Father need me I'll be here Belle, never forget that,' Glenna said gently. 'We're all so proud of you dear...you've come so far, though it hurt me so much to see you be with Fentran alone, I knew something had to be done. For years he threatened our lives all because of what I could do...I do blame myself for it...'

'Please don't. Fentran...he wasn't a true man; he was horrible in what he did to you and my Father. For me though, all I wanted was to stop him from hurting anyone else.'

'You've always been so pure. Ever since you were young, you've just been so innocent, and that has developed with you,'

'But would you accept my choices here...?'

'You already know it, my darling...Harold knows that you made your decisions because you followed your heart, and you knew that it was right to do so. I just wish that I could stay with you longer...'

'Can't you? I mean I'd love for you to meet everyone...to see the little ones,'

'...and I would love to. But this is your home now, and your family...you've grown up into a beautiful young lady, and we will always be watching over you, no matter what happens, I will return, but this is not the time. Just remember to keep following your heart Belle...'

'I-'

'_Belle...?' _The voice sounded distant, Belle feeling her eyes becoming heavier, as the voice spoke, her Mother continuing to smile at her daughter as everything fell darker around them.

'Mother...?'

'_Belle...' _

As her eyes opened gently, Belle found herself in bed, looking up to the ceiling of the hotel room she was in, a tear rolling down her face as Liz asked her if she was okay, being stood by her bed.

'Yes...I'm sorry I was just in such a...deep sleep,' Belle remarked, sitting in reflection for a moment, and wiping the tear carefully away before her focus came on the day ahead. It was time.

That morning, Belle's dream had left a lasting impression on her, the young lady having felt that it were so real, and wondering whether her Mother had really spoken to her. With it in mind as they got ready that morning, Belle didn't notice the busyness of the room perhaps as much as Liz did, with hairstylists, deliveries, and numerous calls being made to ensure that all the arrangements were still fine. Though one of the deliveries that regained Belle's full attention was the bouquets...Opening up the packaging to look inside, Liz found a sweeping bouquet of deep red roses with a selection of six white roses in the centre, Belle's being smaller and consisting of all pure white roses, that were tied with silver ribbon, both bouquets contrasting nicely with the dresses. So closing the box again, Liz was then seated to have her hair done for the wedding, the stylist putting delicate ringlets through her obsidian hair so that they hung softly but firmly around her jaw-line as the stylist sprayed a fine mist across it to keep it all in place. For Belle's hair on the other hand, the stylist brought her hair up into a French twist, placing a red rose just above her left ear which sat perfectly and looked perfectly matched to the style that she had gone for.

So with the make-up being the last thing left to do, with the dresses hanging on the wardrobes waiting to be worn, Belle sat down to do Liz's make-up, taking her time and working carefully to ensure everything was perfect with nothing missed or uneven.

'Does it look okay?'

'Yes, it does,'

'Are you sure?' Liz asked doubtfully,

'Honestly it does, I promise...you can look now,' Belle smiled, allowing Liz to turn and see herself in the mirror. The reflection there showed Liz looking bright and beautiful with a delicate glow that illuminated her features naturally.

'Belle how did you-?'

'Well you said you wanted to keep it simple, right?' Belle replied,

'Yes, but this, I mean it's really nice. Thankyou Belle...for all of this and putting up with me,'

'Well I do believe that is the job of a wedding planner is it not?' Belle laughed, Liz pulling her best friend into a hug and thanking her, before they both readied themselves for the arrival of their transport to the wedding.

Meanwhile at the bureau, preparations were also underway, with Abe seeing FBI agents that they had worked with over the years coming in to help get things ready for the meal and after party, with Belle having ensured that everything for the ceremony was completely finished. Going into Hellboy's room where Red was fidgeting with his shirt, clearly unnerved as he put on his jacket with a rose prominent on the left hand side. 'What do ya reckon then Abe?' he asked looking for his best friend's opinion.

'Liz will be pleased, you look very smart,' Abe responded,

'You really reckon today's gonna be alright?'

'It will be, you just need to stay relatively calm,'

'Yeah...easy for you to say,' Hellboy said pacing a little before deciding to check on the cats, whilst Abe went back into his room, going over to a small draw by his and Belle's bed and taking a box from the back, running his hand delicately over the velvet surface as he went to open it when a car horn sounded outside, Abe replacing it in his pocket and going through the house, noticing that Hellboy was suddenly nowhere to be seen...

Knowing he had a bit of time, Abe went down to Red and Liz's room to find that he was gone and unseen anywhere else in the house, worry suddenly overcoming him as he knew outside Richard had just driven up with Liz in their limousine. Though with no other choice, he could only hope Belle would hear his thoughts as he tried to speak to her.

_Belle, are you here? _

_Yes..._

_I can't find Red...I don't know where he is. _Pausing for a moment at Abe's concerned tone, Belle then realised something she hadn't before, and quickly excused herself as she walked into the bureau, lifting her dress on the steps to move more easily, understanding at last why she had thought everything seemed so real the night before.

_I think I know where he is..._

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The gardens for the ceremony that morning had been decorated with white and red ribbon mixed with a combination of roses that bloomed in the same vivid colours. With a beautifully hand carved wooden alter at the centre of the gardens, with chairs lined up in front of it, a large gap carpeted in red made the aisle where soon enough Liz was waiting to walk down. As a beautiful chime of the wedding march played softly behind her, Liz walked through the gardens and down between the guests, who watched her admiringly, commenting on never seeing her look so happy. Though as Hellboy got the first glance of his wife, his expression was the most surprised of all. Liz's dress was a satin fitted gown in pure white, with a split-back that was lined with ruby red satin down the centre. The finishing details being the delicate beadwork along the cuff and hem, with a necklace of diamonds glittering on her neck. Waiting for her moment, Belle then began to follow Liz down the aisle, her dress being the same shade of red as the back of Liz's dress with a crossed pleating on the bodice, and a matching colour of ruby coloured beading on the bodice of the floor length bridesmaids dress. Seeing Abe watching her walk down the aisle, Belle blushed lightly, hearing his complimenting thoughts as they finally reached the alter, Belle standing aside with Abe as they watched the ceremony begin.

The vicar performing the service that day was one that everyone present knew could be trusted, having known Professor Broom when he was alive. So he was quite aware of the situation at hand, as well as being Catholic.

"Hellboy do you take Elizabeth Sherman to be your wife?

Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life?"

'I do,' Hellboy responded, never taking his eyes off Liz, his fiancée holding his hands in a comforting way.

"...and you Elizabeth Sherman; do you take Hellboy to be your husband?

Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?"

'I do' she smiled,

The priest then saying, 'You have declared your consent before those present today. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen.'

'Amen,' the both responded in unison,

'You may now kiss the bride,' he then concluded, Hellboy having waited for this moment as he and Liz kissed amorously before he then swept her up in his arms, Liz throwing her head back with the brightest smile their friends had ever seen.

Though as the after party begun to get well under way, a car alarm began to go off, the guests looking towards the door when Belle quickly went outside, refusing to let Red, Liz or Abe follow her. 'It's okay, I'll see if there's any problems...you shouldn't have to on your Wedding day,' she assured them, though Abe saw something on the surface of Belle's mind as she left the room, a slight smile coming to his lips. Going outside, Belle found Dale stood by her car, a grin on his face as he walked over to Belle and embraced her before Belle knocked off the alarm on her Mercedes. 'Sorry I'm late, but they were still putting on the ribbons when I arrived. Though I did get out of here without raising suspicion I think.'

'Well you raised it now,' Belle laughed, 'I'm just so glad it's here, he'll love it.'

'He should, you certainly went all out for it.'

'They deserve it though, but you know, I'm so glad you were able to be here today,' she beamed, Dale putting his arm around Belle's shoulders as they walked back inside the house to find Abe, Liz and Red in the doorway of the room she had just come out of.

'Come on, I have something for you,' Belle said, taking Hellboy fine hand and leading him out to the front of the house, Abe and Liz also following to see there on the drive a gleaming red Ferrari, it's windows tinted black allowing no view inside it, which in turn added to the look of class that came from the new car. 'Alright what's this?' Hellboy said in disbelief,

'I believe it's a Ferrari four thirty...' she laughed

'Yeah I know that but-'

'I bought it for you, so you don't have to drive in garbage trucks, or FBI approved cars anymore. It's a gift...to say thankyou...'

'...and it's not even my birthday,' Hellboy said beaming as he pulled her into a hug that threatened to crush her. '...and I didn't get you anything...'

'It's fine, it's my way of saying thankyou, for everything, I mean Liz had everything she wanted for the wedding today, Abe and I have had so much to make us happy since the problems with Fentran came to an end, but there was still one person I needed to thank...and I had promised you a car,' she laughed.

'Speaking of cars, I had heard from Agent Manning earlier, that the truck had suffered considerable damage, though they unfortunately have no leads on what happened...' Abe remarked, glancing to Red with a knowing expression,

'Do you think they'll dismiss it per chance?' Belle replied, following what Abe had suggested in the remark,

'Well I don't think it will be rebuilt anytime soon,' Abe responded thoughtfully,

'Shame,' Hellboy grinned, 'I'll miss that garbage truck...got some good memories in there.'

'So I'm guessing the fact the truck was suddenly found completely wrecked has nothing to do with you?' Liz said with a smile tugging at her lips,

'Hey I never got to have my share of fun with it the first time,' Red smirked, 'besides I think if there's any trouble we should do it in style, right Belle?'

'Definitely,' she laughed, 'just be careful with your car...'

'Oh trust me, that car isn't going to get a dent,' Hellboy remarked, Belle narrowly missing another bone crushing hug as they finally returned inside to start the after party.

With the cutting of the cake first, Liz and Red holding the knife together to cut the first slice of the white three tiered cake, with the wedding figures being both of them sculpted for the top, everyone had cheered them, agents congratulating Red on finally marrying Liz after all the years of him loving her. Though another impressive piece was the ice sculpture that Belle had finally created from hand, with a few commands and a delicate touch with her hand she had made a beautiful standing statue of a swan, the buffet room being elegant and a lot quieter than the room next to it where the music was soon playing. Though for the occasion of the first dance, even though Liz had wanted to stay in her wedding dress, she decided in the end that she would change after the first dance, finding it difficult to stay in such a long gown all day, however Belle had changed before the first dance, though her choice was slightly different from her usual ball-gown, it was still floor length and undoubtedly stunning to those who saw her.

'Hello Abe,' Belle smiled, Abe turning to find her in a dazzling blue dress, which sparkled as vibrantly as her eyes. The dress had two thin straps which crossed over the front, reconnecting around the middle of the otherwise backless dress, a slit forming from the knee down on one side allowing her easy movement as the skirt of it flowed delicately around her legs and feet. With her hair now down, and curled from being twisted up all day, Abe realised just how much nervousness he felt mixed with the feeling of amazement at her radiant appearance.

'Belle...?' he said in surprise, his eyes studying her delicate features, also hearing in his mind the thoughts of other male agents that were stood around, having seen her come in. So taking a step towards her, Abe placed a hand against her waist, Belle taking his hand as they moved to the edge of the ballroom floor where the first dance was about to begin...

"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all"

As Hellboy took Liz's hand, he led her onto the dance-floor that had been created in the middle of the room, they slowly began to waltz to the music, the song chosen being one Liz had always listened too when she was away from HB...even when she was trying to deny her love for him.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

'I thought you said you couldn't dance,' Liz whispered, Hellboy grinning slightly though she couldn't see it.

'I never said I didn't know how to dance, I just don't dance,' he replied, Liz smiling softly as they continued to waltz under the dimmed lights of the room.

"You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you"

As others started to move onto the dance floor, the next couple was Belle and Abe, their hands entwining as Abe led her around the room, the music playing softly behind them and reminding Belle of the night Abe had admitted his feelings for her...

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

Upon these words, Hellboy had whispered in Liz's ear how much he loved her, Liz blushing when he kissed her passionately in the centre of the dance floor...

"You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you"

As Hellboy held Liz closely, she then heard the words Hellboy had said to her in bringing her back out of the darkness and to him...the lyrics were true...ever so true. Even as the children came into the dance floor with their parents, Aurora dressed in a delicate looking red dress with little roses sewn around the hem, a pretty white ribbon in her dark hair and around her waist, whilst Cedric wore a suit that mimicked his Father's, both parents picking each of the little ones up and joining them into the dance. Though looking into each other's eyes, they were still feeling the meaning behind the words.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

As Abe looked into Belle's brightly shining amethyst eyes, he whispered the final words of the song in her mind...

"I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

As the dance slowly came to a stop, Red and Liz were able to see Belle and Abe also dancing, Abe then walking towards the back of the room where a microphone had been set up as he spoke carefully into it. 'Well tonight...I had been asked to speak as best man...and now I suppose would be the right time to do that,' he smiled, Hellboy requesting suddenly that Abe didn't say anything that could get them arrested, making the guests laugh lightly, 'I can assure you though that I'm not going to say anything bad Red. All I can say is, since I've known you and Liz, you both became the first friends I ever had, Hellboy, you helped me to become more confident and trusting of other people after my experiences when I first brought to the bureau. It's also quite fair to say we have each faced a number of entities and had a few very interesting experiences, including Red and Manning with a flamethrower...'

'The one time it was an accident,' Hellboy smirked,

'But regardless of Red's somewhat recklessness, he's always managed to get a job done without fail, and it goes without saying that he's a strong family man, a best friend to me, and I know he will be a wonderful husband to Liz. Because as much as they can have their bad days at times, the good days always balance it, and with their two lovely children, I think they shall always have a strong family...no matter what happens...Even his Father if he were here, would be so proud, I think we can all agree. Hellboy has made us all proud over the years, as has Liz with her amazing ability to overcome the difficulties of her past and getting to where she is today. So...To Red and Liz.'

"To Red and Liz," the guests agreed raising their glasses with Abe, and toasting to the happy couple before the music started once again...

During the course of the day, the guests had talked a lot to Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Belle, from familiar Agents such as Manning, John Myers, Clay and Johann, to ones they had simply worked with on many occasions, they found themselves kept busy throughout the day. Though it was at some point that Abe had found himself talking to Dale, Belle's best friend surprising him as he remarked, 'you know, I reckon you were the best choice perhaps for Belle...because I know you'll always take care of her...just knowing she's so happy, it's great to see.'

'It is nice to know that Belle is alright, she's come through a lot,'

'She really has,' Dale agreed, 'and though I hate to admit it, she was probably right to leave Maine when she did...she certainly found something that has made her happier than I've ever seen before. So thankyou...for making her happy...' Looking at Dale, they both had an understanding between them that day, Abe smiling at him as they both then glanced to Belle, who joined them smiling and clearly enjoying the wedding now that it was well underway, Abe offering for them to dance once again, and Dale promising her they too could dance later that evening...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

That night as the party finally ended in the early hours and the guests started to depart, Hellboy and Liz were all ready to go on their honeymoon, Belle having arranged for Richard to drive them to the airport in the Wedding car that she and Liz had arrived in. Seeing the black limousine awaiting them with white ribbon moving across the centre of the bonnet and fastening in a bow at the front, Hellboy held the door open for Liz, both of them thanking Abe and Belle one last time before leaving for their honeymoon. Watching as Hellboy and Liz were driven to the airport to begin their vacation away from home, Belle held Abe's hand, resting her head against his shoulder. 'What a day,' she said; finally feeling that she could relax knowing that Liz and Red had enjoyed a good day, though it still wasn't over yet.

Going inside and starting to clear up, Abe had found the God-children lay on the sofa's in the living room fast asleep, Blue quietly getting Belle and showing her. 'Oh how adorable, the poor little ones must have been so tired,' she said with a smile, going into the room and picking up Cedric in her arms whilst Abe got Aurora, the two of them taking the children into their room and settling them in bed for the evening.

'Goodnight little ones...sweet dreams...' Belle whispered softly, kissing each of the children on their foreheads, Abe resting his arm around her shoulders as Belle rose from the bed, the couple looking in one last time before quietly closing the door. 'It's so wonderful to think just how well today has gone...' Belle smiled, 'your speech today was beautifully touching,'

'As were you, you looked so beautiful' Abe breathed softly, Belle blushing when he took her hand. 'Will you come with me? Just for a moment?' he then asked gently, his voice sounded somewhat more delicate than usual.

'Yes,' she answered softly, Abe leading her out into the now rose filled garden, when the light seemed to illuminate each delicate flower they passed, Abe taking her to the love seat that was now placed more centrally in the gardens, the would entwined with roses, and summertime flowers. Though as they sat down, Belle sighed contently, Abe turning to her somewhat nervously, starting what he had to say in the best way he could.

'Belle I...there's something that I've been thinking about for a very long time, but I've never been sure of how to say it...or even if you felt the same about this, but every time I look into your eyes I find myself thinking just how much I love you. After what happened a few weeks ago and across the last few months, I have understood that life is too precious, to go without saying what you really want to...'

'Abe...' she began a faint blush appearing across her features as Abe took her face delicately in his hands, brushing his lips against hers. Though it was as he whispered in his mind that he would love her always, that he broke the kiss and with it moved around so he was down in front of her on a single knee...

'Belle Lucivia...' he began softly, presenting her with a diamond and sapphire ring that glittered in a crest of gold '...will you marry me?'

* * *

**Alright, I can explain! - I know I'm going to get a LOT of reviewers demanding why I didn't put her answer, but as it's me I am someone for cliffhangers (though I hate them myself lol), and this fanfic isn't over as such, there will be a sequel...though it probably won't be till next year (as I don't intend to start it until my new Hellboy fanfic is finished). But if you would like to see the following part with Belle's answer...then please tell me (I'd quite like to write her answer really lol), and I will put it in the next chapter which is going to be a notification as I'll be starting the new fanfic in the next couple of days, though I'd like to give you all that bit of time if you do want to know Belle's answer and not wait for the sequel to see it.. **

**But other than that, I won't say this is the end, because it's not I promise :), there will be a sequel, not that I know what it's going to be called yet but I'll sort that nearer the time, though my new Hellboy fanfic will be starting shortly as the first two chapters are ready to go (yes I will be starting it with two chapters...), :) and I hope that you will all give that a read and review too... I'm really going to miss this fanfic...but as I said at least it's not finished and you do have the new one ;) **

**Also the song used for Liz and Hellboy's first dance was "Because you Loved Me - by Celine Dion" :)  
**

**So what a start to December! I really hope you all enjoyed, and I shall be uploading the new story in a couple of days (when I shall also upload a new "chapter" on here which will be a notification of the name of the new fanfic and Belle's answer if you desire to see it) I know I would lol. **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	65. Finale and The New Fanfic

_Hi everyone! as promised here is the notification...the new fanfic is now uploaded with chapters one and two ".net/s/5562571/1/Hellboy_III_the_Angels_of_Life_and_Death" and as promised...here is the final ending to "Life and Love a New Beginning" until the sequel, once again thankyou to my reviewers :) you're all fantastic...  
_

* * *

'...will you marry me?'

As Belle looked into Abe's bright blue eyes, feeling the tears coming at this unexpected proposal, she had never been more certain about anything in her life...

'Yes,' she whispered, 'I will,' Abe taking the ring and sliding it onto her slightly shaking hand, where she watched it sparkling in the moonlight before putting her arms around him as they kissed for what certainly wouldn't be the last time...

* * *

Goodnight and I hope you all enjoy the new fanfic! this feels so strange...so sad it's ending until the sequel :(

lol, goodnight and for the last time review! :)

~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x


	66. Three & a Half Years on, The Sequel

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm aware that it has been well, almost 3 and a half years now since this Fanfic finished and I am also fully aware that a sequel was promised...

Now I think is the time for that sequel after gaining so much experience from the last and developing my writing skills and style into what it is today. Please leave a review on this if you would still like to see a sequel, just so I can see just how much interest there would be and still is in this.

Many thanks to all the people who have reviewed and made this fanfiction all that it was and is!

~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x


End file.
